Legend of the Uchiha Shinobi and Avatar
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: After Sasuke's fight with Naruto, the intense clash causes Sasuke to lose his memory and doesn't know his place in the world. After a storm incident, he gets transported to Republic City. There, he meets Avatar Korra and he agrees to help her bring balance back to the world. Will he succeed and help Korra? What about his old comrades and Naruto? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Newcomers of Republic City

**Hi, everybody! This is Keyblade Master of Light! I have a new story today! This is another crossover story I have decided to do for this year! This is a Naruto and Legend of Korra crossover story! I shall now give you the first chapter. Read and lemme know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Legend of Korra!**

 **With that said, here you go!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 1: Newcomers of Republic City**

In the Valley of the End an intense battle between two boys which are Naruto and Sasuke continues and while their abilities are equal to each other neither of them is giving each other an inch and they are later on the lower level of the valley where water is flowing and the two boys stare at each other while breathing heavily.

"You were totally serious just then… You rat…!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, dead serious. I intend to bury you where you stand." Sasuke said.

"Just what is wrong with you, Sasuke?! Don't you see me as a friend anymore? I mean, neither of us ever said anything, but I always thought of us…as friends." Naruto said but Sasuke scoffs at Naruto's words and chuckles.

"You know what they say, Naruto? When two shinobi are powerful enough, they can read each other's thoughts, through exchanging fists. You're always the idiot, Naruto. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?!" Sasuke asked as he charges at Naruto and delivers and uppercut sending Naruto into the water.

Naruto is now drifting underwater and is sinking.

 _"That's it. There's no mistaking it… You're dead serious about this, Sasuke? You mean to kill me… Still…I don't know why. I don't know WHY, but…"_ Naruto stops talking talking in his mind as his eyes start to turn crimson while his pupils turn slit, his birthmark whiskers turn edgy, and his teeth turn into fangs. "I can't stand to see you get taken by someone like Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

Back outside a quake occurs and water starts rising in front of Sasuke who sees someone covered in crimson chakra and that person is Naruto who now appears to have what looks like a chakra fox shape around his body.

"Is that…Naruto?! This…chakra is intense! He seems different! What…ARE you?!" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I'm your FRIEND! That's why you're NOT going to the likes of Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he charges at Sasuke and starts attacking Sasuke despite him trying to dodge and move but Naruto keeps attacking.

"My Sharingan can barely track his movements!" Sasuke said as he is receiving a few blows Sasuke gets sent back. "Why? Why go this far for me?!" Sasuke asked.

"This is the first bond I've ever had." Naruto said.

"Bond… If that's how it's gonna be…" Sasuke stops talking as his body starts turning pale, his hair turns longer with light grey, his eyes turn to the Sharingan, and wing like shapes appear on his back. "Then I'll have to sever that bond!" Sasuke said and Naruto uses his demonic chakra claw to strike at Sasuke sending him against a rock wall but Sasuke blocked the attack with one of his wings and manages to push Naruto back. "Hehehehe… You're strong, but I don't feel like I'm gonna lose! Let's end this… This battle, and all the battles until now!" Sasuke said.

"Fine…" Naruto said as he uses a shadow clone to help create a Rasengan which is covered in the demonic crimson chakra while Sasuke starts charging his Chidori which is black by his Curse Mark and after their respective attacks are charged up they start charging each other.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted.

The two boys charge at each other and clash with their respective attacks.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted.

After colliding with their attacks a massive explosion occurs.

" _I want things to be how they were…"_ Naruto said in his mind.

" _There's no going back. I WILL achieve my goal!"_ Sasuke said in his mind.

During the explosion the two boys fall with Naruto landing on a cliff unconscious while Sasuke falls into a downstream and is also unconscious and is in the water and later on two figures appear at the valley and it's Kakashi and his dog companion Pakkun and they find Naruto on the ground still unconscious.

"We were too late. I'm sorry we didn't make it in time, Naruto. Knowing you, you must have put up quite a fight." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"I'm tryin' to find Sasuke, but he's nowhere near here. The rain has washed away his scent." Pakkun said.

"Then, does that mean he's gone for Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked as he looks down to find the Leaf headband with a straight mark on the center. "Sasuke's headband. Where is he now?" Kakashi asked.

Somewhere else a girl with light blonde hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a blue and white kimono and carrying an oilpaper umbrella is walking down a stream until she finds someone in the stream and it's an unconscious boy which is Sasuke.

"How strange. I sensed a powerful amount of energy around here and I think this one was responsible." The girl said as she walks over to Sasuke and manages to take him out of the stream. "Hey, wake up. Are you alright?" The girl said and Sasuke starts to open his eyes and while his vision is a bit blurry he manages to see the girl.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Are we skipping the part where you say "thank you" and introduce yourself first?" The girl asked.

"I won't ask again! Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke demanded jumping from the girl and takes out his kunai and points at the girl with it making the girl sigh.

"How ungrateful. I'm not an enemy. I found you unconscious in the stream, and I had to make sure if you were alive. Fine. I'll tell you first. I am known as Setsuka Kisaragi." The girl named Setsuka introduced.

"Setsuka…Kisaragi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Know, would you kindly tell me your name?" Setsuka asked.

"All I know that I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced.

"All you know? What are you talking about? Do you know why you were in that stream?" Setsuka asked.

"No. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I'm Sasuke and you found me." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so you must have amnesia. That's too bad. Why don't I help you?" Setsuka asked.

"I don't need or want your help!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then how will you be able to remember if one can't help you? Do you expect to remember on your own?" Setsuka asked.

"I can try and remember myself!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're so stubborn. Let's go." Setsuka said as she takes Sasuke's arm.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled as he struugles to get free while Setsuka drags Sasuke out of the stream area and they both go into the forest.

Deeper in the forest the two arrive at a giant tree with an open hole in the trunk.

"Here we are. This is you could say my temporary home. I will be leaving for a week. You can stay with me if you like." Setsuka said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be going." Sasuke said as he starts to walk off.

"How will you be able to go anywhere if you can't remember where you were from?" Setsuka asked stopping Sasuke making him grumble and then lets out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll stay for one night only." Sasuke said.

"Fine then. Come in and make yourself at home. I'm getting food ready." Setsuka said as she enters the tree while Sasuke follows and inside has seats made of logs, a log table, and various supplies for food, and a bed.

"I take it you're a traveler?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say that, yes. I wander around the world. I go from country to country." Setsuka answered.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not important." Setsuka answered.

"Whatever. Where are you from?" Sasuke asked.

"Again, not important. What's your story? Are you a shinobi?" Setsuka asked.

"Not that I know of. All I know is that I'm Sasuke, like I said. I don't know if I'm a ninja or not." Sasuke answered. "What about you?" Sasuke asked.

Not a ninja, but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself. Dinner will get started. Please wait." Setsuka said as she leaves Sasuke alone and he starts to think about himself.

"What am I doing here? Why can't I remember anything? What was I doing before? None of this is making sense!" Sasuke said but then a painful sense causes Sasuke to hold his head and he grunts in pain. "Dammit…! My head! What the hell?!" Sasuke asked.

"Are you okay?" Setsuka asked coming back.

"My head is hurting…!" Sasuke said still in pain.

"You must have a nasty headache. I think I have a remedy for that." Setsuka said as she leaves for a second.

" _Why is this girl helping me? I tried to push her away, but she keeps insisting on being nice. We just met, and already she's helping. Why?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind and then Setsuka comes back.

"It seems we have a change in plans. It looks like I have to leave sooner than I thought." Setsuka said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"There's somebody I have to meet, and that was why I had to leave in a week, but because there is an…urgent situation that demands my attention, we'll have to leave now." Setsuka said.

"Fine. Have fun." Sasuke said.

"Don't you want to come with me? Who knows, maybe there is a good chance you'll be able to get your memory back." Setsuka said making Sasuke think this over.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said and they pack everything and leaving the tree going back outside.

"My destination is at a shore. We'll have to travel far through the forest until we find it." Setsuka said.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke said.

"So impatient, I see. Okay then. Let's get going and let's make haste." Setsuka said as they start moving through the forest.

Meanwhile Kakashi arrives back at the Hidden Leaf Village with Naruto and he hurries his way for the hospital but then a girl comes to Kakashi and it's Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're back! You brought Naruto. Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto will be fine. He is tough, after all." Kakashi said and Sakura looks around to find someone.

"Uh, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but we couldn't find Sasuke. My guess is that he probably left for Orochimaru." Kakashi said making Sakura break down, kneel to the ground, and starts crying.

"Sasuke…! No! SASUKE! Why didn't I go with you?!" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You should go talk to Shizune about this and talk about it." Kakashi said as he dashes off. "Whew. I never was good at calming people down, let alone girls." Kakashi said to himself.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Setsuka continue their way through the forest.

"So, who are we meeting at this shore?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend of mine. You could say he's my travelling partner." Setsuka answered.

"And why are we going to meet him soon than what you intended?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out. I found a note while trying to find that remedy for you, and it told me to come and meet him at the meeting destination." Setsuka answered.

"Whatever. So how long until we reach this shore destination." Sasuke said.

"We should get there soon. The forest is big, but I'm sure he knows where he's going." Setsuka said as they keep going through the forest and later Setsuka sees something from afar. "This must be it. It has to be the shore. Come on, Sasuke." Setsuka said as she rushes off.

"Let's get this started." Sasuke said as he follows Setsuka through the remainder of the forest and they later leave the forest and arrive at a big shore with sand and an ocean and while looking around Setsuka finds a young man with dark brown hair and wearing a blue long sleeve robe and behind him is a big blue boat.

"There you are, Shang." Setsuka said.

"Setsuka, you've received my message. Now, we can go." The young man named Shang said and he looks at Sasuke. "Who's this?" Shang asked.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. I found him in a stream unconscious, and he seems to have lost his memory." Setsuka said.

"I see. He's coming with us, I take it?" Shang asked.

"Yes." Setsuka answered.

"So, what's with the boat? Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"We're using this boat to take us to the South Pole." Shang answered.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It regards our mission. Now, we must get on quickly." Shang said.

"Okay then. Come on, Sasuke." Setsuka said.

"How long will take us to this South Pole?" Sasuke asked.

"About months, considering the South Pole is just about on the other side of the world, so our travel will be long." Shang answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke unimpressed and the three get on the blue boat and Shang begins to pilot the boat.

"Off to the South Pole we go." Shang said as the blue boat starts to move through the water and the travel through the ocean begins.

Meanwhile somewhere at a different part of the world a girl who appears seventeen-years-old and wearing red armor unleashes two kicks which brings out fire blasts toward a man who is wearing the same red armor and raises his hands to try and defend himself the fire blasts still sends the man flying and he crashes into the ground.

Just then two more men wearing the same red armor shoot their own fire blasts at the girl who is engulfed in a ball of flames but the girl dissipates the flames by moving her hands in a circular motion and gets into her fighting stance again and then one of the men charges at her by shooting three jets of flames but the girl dodges the first fire blast, gets rid of the second flame with a grunt, then dodges the third and then rushes forward but the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in the girl's direction but the girl tumbles underneath the flames and extends her legs making the man get thrown off balance and he flips over several times and crashes to the ground but manages to stand back up.

The girl is now between two more men and catches a stream of fire in front of her head on as she kicks back a man charging at her from behind and manages to knock him down while retaliating with her own fire blasts and knows down the man while also defending herself against incoming fire blasts from the two men and then she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front sending him flying to a nearby triangular roof of a small building near a training ground and is unconscious leaving a trail of smoke.

While all of this is happening five people are watching with one being an elder woman in blue and white clothing and four people wearing blue and white robes while one of them is wearing a red robe.

"She's strong." The old woman said impressed.

"She lacks restraint!" One of the men in blue of white robes said.

Just then the last man charges at the girl and showers her with a fire stream but she smiles confidently while running toward the man and straight into the fire blast, parts it, and then pushes the man's arms apart making him stop his bending and then uses him to propel himself into the air and then kicks a fire arc in the man's direction and then showers him with her own powerful fire stream while she goes down and the man tries to block but gets thrown backward and he falls on his back with a light groan in defeat and smoking lightly.

"Woohoo!" The girl cheered as she runs up to the five while taking her helmet off. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" The girl said confidently.

"You're getting ahead of yourself AS USUAL, Korra! We haven't decided if you passed your Firebending test yet." The man in red robes said.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but you've completely IGNORED the spiritual side. The Avatar must master BOTH." The first blue and white robed man said making the girl named Korra have a bored look and slightly bows her head.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. That's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual." Korra said.

"Do you think she's ready, Master Katara?" The White Lotus Leader asked.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin." The old woman named Katara said.

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your Airbending training." The White Lotus Leader said making Korra jump for joy and excitement.

"YES! Finally!" Korra cheered but stops as she realizes the elders are watching her and they have dismayed looks so she turns serious, clasps her hands together, and bows. "I mean, thank you all for believing in me." Korra said as she smiles and then walks away while unable to contain her joy and then runs and leaves the training grounds and Katara smiles.

Korra later visits a curled up polar bear-dog.

"Naga, you should've seen it. I kicked some Firebdender butt, and I passed!" Korra said to the polar bear-dog named Naga who waggles her tail and meets with Korra who cuddles her by the head. "Tenzin will be here in a few days." Korra said scratching Naga's head while Naga licks Korra who laughs gleefully.

Later outside of a compound of the Southern Water Tribe which has tall and thick walls with a huge decorated gate Korra is riding on Naga toward the gate but then a White Lotus sentry guard walks toward the edge of his guard tower and looks down at Korra who looks up.

"Just taking Naga for a stroll." Korra said but the guard looks unsure but Korra looks annoyed and crosses her arms. "Don't worry. We're not going far." Korra said slightly irritated and the guard complies and walks back.

With the gates opened Korra leads Naga out of the gates but two White Lotus members eye Korra from atop a nearby mountain as she rides Naga over a large snow-covered plain and Korra starts riding Naga.

"Naga, go!" Korra said and Naga runs faster. "That a girl! Go! Go! Go!" Korra ordered and Naga continues to run faster and Korra sways along with Naga's movements.

Meanwhile on the blue boat which is still going through the ocean Shang is still piloting the boat while Sasuke and Setsuka are in the boat during the trip.

"So, why are we going to the South Pole? Why do you have to go early?" Sasuke asked.

"Shang might have had a vision. He's like that. I will go see and ask." Setsuka said as she gets up and walks toward Shang. "Shang, is there a reason why we had to leave now rather than our intended date?" Setsuka asked.

"There is. I had a vision. It was about a girl, who be in trouble if we don't help her. It's about her being able to control three out of four elements, and she's about be a target of a masked man, who seeks to destroy her." Shang explained.

"I see. That girl. The Avatar, as I've heard right. Never thought she'd be in trouble already. Hopefully, we'll be there." Setsuka said.

"Time will tell." Shang said and unknowing to them Sasuke overhears them.

"Avatar? Vision of her being in trouble? What does that mean?" Sasuke asked and Setsuka returns back to Sasuke.

"We'll be at the South Pole in about a while. You should rest until then." Setsuka said.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he finds a bed and goes for it and lies down in it to get some sleep but while Sasuke is trying to sleep his head starts to hurt and he starts grunting.

 _In a field the figures with one being a young boy and a young man are talking._

 _"Big brother! Big brother!" The young boy called._

 _"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The young man asked._

 _"What do you mean what's wrong?! You promised you'd see my Shuriken Jutsu today!" Young Sasuke said._

 _"Oh, that. I'm sorry. I have an important mission tomorrow. I'll be busy, so…" The young man was cut off._

 _"You're such a liar!" Young Sasuke pouted and t_ _he young man sighs and he pokes Young Sasuke's forehead._

 _"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time." The young man said_

Sasuke opens his eyes quickly.

"Just who was that man? Why do I feel angry when I think about him? Does he know me?" Sasuke asked.

Back outside Setsuka looks up at the sky and notices dark grey skies.

"A storm is coming." Setsuka said.

"Then, we'll be in for some rough weather. Brace yourself soon." Shang said.

"Right." Setsuka said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Water Tribe a flying bison with six legs is flying for the tribe and the bison later lands and Katara watches the bison coming and on the bison is a man, a woman, two girls, and a boy.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this looks familiar! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Ooh please tell me we're there!" One of the young girls said talking quickly and the man who is directing the bison to land sighs in relief and annoyance.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteenth minutes, we are finally here." The man said as the bison lands and the two girls jump off and ride on their air scooters while the man also gets off as Katara walks to him.

"Hello, Mother." The man said while holding his right arm in front of his chest while the boy is on his shoulders and pulling the man's ears, the girls pulling up both sides while one of them who is Ikki is jerking his arm. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please help me." The man begged and Katara laughs as the man bows allowing Katara to get the boy off the man's shoulders and the boy is in her arms.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" The young boy said while frantically waving his arms to break free.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." The man said and the boy named Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand who looks surprised and somersaults above her head and lands behind her and then dashes off from behind her making Katara smile.

"It's so good to see all of you." Katara said and the other girl comes to Katara.

"Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?" The second girl asked.

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale…" Katara was cut off by Ikki jumping between the two.

"Gran-Gran, you look old. How old ARE you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" As Ikki is talking fast and asking too many questions Jinora gives a look of annoyance and disappointment and then becomes embarrassed and ashamed while Katara is unsure how to respond.

The man known as Tenzin then sees a woman slowly sliding down the bison's tail and he walks over to her and catches her hands while reaching the ground.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now." Tenzin said helping the woman named Pema walk a few steps.

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless. I'm just pregnant." Pema said retracting her hand from Tenzin and lay their hands on her swollen belly and as Pema descends the last few steps off the bison's tail Katara walks over and gives Pema a hug.

"The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future." Katara said smiling but Pema is a little unhappy to hear it.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice NON-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." Pema said a little upset.

"Mommy, look!" Meelo called and Pema darts an irritated look at her youngest son and sees Meelo covering himself in snow before blasting it off himself using his Airbending.

"I'm a Snowbender!" Meelo said and Pema who is dismayed has snow on her head but shakes it off her with her hair now a mess.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings THIS crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been…rather serious." Katara said putting her hand on Tenzin's chin making him slightly embarrassed.

"Mother, please." Tenzin said embarrassed and Katara smiles at her son and just then Korra stands a few meters behind her and waits with her hands behind her back and Tenzin notices her. "Korra?" Tenzin asked as he approaches the young Avatar and puts his arms around her shoulder. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown up into quite the young Avatar." Tenzin said.

"Master Tenzin, I'm SO glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said excited.

"Yes…well…" Tenzin stops talking and sighs.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked a little unhappy.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin said making Korra have a sad look.

"But…no, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra said upset.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait." Tenzin said and Korra is dismayed.

It's later nighttime and in a house Korra, Tenzin, and three White Lotus members are sitting at a table.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me Airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin answered.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin answered.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." Korra said.

"I wish there was another way." Tenzin said and Korra has an idea.

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" Korra said happily but the White Lotus leader bangs his hand on the table making the contents on the table shake.

"Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements." The White Lotus Leader objected.

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra replied.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said trying to calm the tension.

"Whatever." Korra said dismissively as she gets up, leaves the room, and slams the door shut making Tenzin and the White Lotus leader sigh.

It's a new day at the courtyard and Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are sitting on their sky bison and Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo wave goodbye at Katara who waves back.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" Ikki said waving at Katara

"Oogi, yip-yip!" Tenzin ordered as he tugs the reigns and the bison named Oogi grunts and pushes off and starts to fly while Katara starts to shed a tear but wipes it away and someone is sitting at a rim of a cliff and it's Korra who is on Naga and Oogi flies past them and Naga whimpers softly while two members of the White Lotus are watching her and after Oogi leaves Korra's expression turns from sad to determined and serious.

Later at night at the stables Naga is at her shed but then Korra comes to the shed making the polar-dog look up at her master and Korra takes Naga's saddle and starts putting it up on her back and starts tightening the straps.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" A voice asked making Korra startled as she turns to see it's Katara.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra said

"I know you do." Katara smiles and Korra makes a grateful look. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara said as she places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara said.

"Thank you." Korra said hugging Katara.

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara said.

Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel and Naga shakes snow off her pelt and Korra mounts on Naga and the polar-dog dashes off and later Korra is at her parents' house and she hugs them.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you." Korra said.

"We love you so much." Korra's mother said.

Korra runs to Naga and climbs on her and then looks at her parents who are hugging each other one more time before Korra has Naga run off.

Meanwhile at the blue boat Shang continues to pilot the boat that is going through the sea that's going rough as small waves keep rising and Setsuka joins him.

"The weather seems to be getting worse." Setsuka said.

"That's not going to stop me from continuing to sail." Shang said but thunder roars in the dark grey sky and lightning flashes in the distance as rain starts falling and starts getting heavy.

"This is what I feared." Setsuka said.

"Just hang on. We can make it!" Shang said.

In the room Sasuke continues to sleep but the roaring thunder makes him open his eyes and he rushes out of the room and goes outside only to see a storm is happening.

"This is not good." Sasuke said.

"You're awake, I see." Setsuka said.

"You realize we won't survive, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't think negatively. I'm sure we'll make it." Shang said and the weather continues to get worse as more rain becomes intense and the waves of the water become more aggressive and more lightning appears and crackles more.

"At this rate, we'll all be dead before going to the South Pole." Setsuka said.

"What do you propose we can do?" Shang asked and Setsuka thinks and sighs.

"I have no choice. I'll have to perform a jutsu to transport us out of the boat." Setsuka said.

"Jutsu? I thought you said you weren't a ninja." Sasuke said pointing at Setsuka.

"I lied. Sue me." Setsuka replied.

"Are you sure?" Shang asked.

"It's the only way." Setsuka said.

"Okay." Shang said.

Setsuka begins to perform hand signs.

"Transportation Jutsu!" Setsuka yelled and before the storm could consume at the boat pink flower petals appear around Setsuka, Sasuke, and Shang and the flower petals take the three and disappear along with the flower petals while the boat is now destroyed in the storm.

Meanwhile an engine-powered ship starts sailing through a sea and inside the ship are Korra and Naga lying behind some crates and Naga is sleeping while Korra is resting against the polar-dog's flank looking content and the two are sailing away from the South Pole and continue their journey.

In the next morning Korra and Naga are sleeping in the tonnage and then Korra hears metal sounds and Korra wakes up and looks around while rubbing her eyes and then she sees something.

"Naga, we're here!" Korra said excitedly.

The ship's loading doors start to open and Korra shades her eyes from the bright sunlight and glances forward and goes back to Naga while the dock workers start unloading crates from the ship and Naga runs past them while Korra rides he shocking them as the polar-dog dashes out of the tonnage and knocks over a shocked dock worker and he grunts as he falls.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra yelled as she waves at the fallen dock worker and Korra rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward a city and Korra pulls up nearly at the base of the bridge and they later arrive at a large city with many buildings and skyscrapers. "Wow, look at this place." Korra said amazed looking around to see many vehicles on the bridge honking as they're in a traffic jam. "I've never seen so many Satomobiles before." Korra said as she continues riding through the city and finds a statue of a bald young man at the water and Korra continues to look in awe around the city and then she finds that the statue is not far from an island that has a temple. "Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives." Korra said petting Naga's head. "You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra asked but then Naga puts her nose in the air and starts sniffing something before quickly running to find the source. "Okay, okay! Food first, then Air Temple." Korra said.

Meanwhile at a different part of the city the pink flower petals appear and it reveals only Sasuke who struggles to maintain his balance until he manages to retain it.

"That was some jutsu. I still can't believe she lied to me about being a ninja." Sasuke said and looks around to see that Setsuka and Shang are not with him. "Setsuka! Where are you?" Sasuke called but no answer. "I guess that jutsu separated us. Whatever." Sasuke said and looks around the city and sees many buildings, skyscrapers, airships, and vehicles. "This is one interesting place. Is this a village? It's…huge. What's all this stuff? Never mind that. I need to find out where I am." Sasuke said.

"Naga, look out!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked and he sees something coming and it's a big polar bear-dog avoiding a collision with a rapidly incoming truck which brakes and slides horizontally over the road and it slams into a vehicle while the polar bear-dog keeps running while a seventeen-year-old girl looks back at the damage but then the polar bear-dog runs into Sasuke who tried to move but gets hit. "Ugh!" Sasuke grunted being hit.

"Sorry!" A girl called.

Sasuke gets up and looks at the polar bear-dog.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said coldly.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town." Korra said as she and Naga run through the city and pass many pedestrians.

Naga later comes to an open square and slows down bending over to the smell the ground to try and pinpoint the location of the smell and Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall with its wall comprised of an orange cloth and Naga goes over to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains and inside the food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat and Korra tries to stick her head through the curtain as well and Naga starts to devour the food.

"Naga, wait." Korra said in a stern voice crossing her arms making Naga widen her eyes and slants down in disappointment and lies down whimpering while Korra leans back out of the curtains and then Korra slides off Naga and walks to the front of the stall while Naga wags her tail excitedly and Korra is picking up a meat stick while a proprietor eyes at her. "We'll take one of everything, please." Korra said.

"That will be twenty yuans." The shopkeeper said in a stern voice.

"Uh…I don't have any money?" Korra said and the shopkeeper becomes angry and snatches the meat stick out of the Avatar's hands making Korra get into a karate-like position and gets angry.

"Then what good are you to me?" The shopkeeper asked making Korra feel dejected and walks to Naga and pets her neck and Naha whimpers.

"Don't worry, girl. The city's big. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat." Korra said as Naga starts walking slowly while still having a depressed look.

Later Korra and Naga are at a park and Korra is frying three fish with her Firebending while Naga is looking for fish for her own in a pond and while Korra is placing a middle fish on a stick Naga catches a fish herself and Korra continues to fry her fish before blowing on it.

Just then a strange man appears in a bush next to her eyeing her with a crazed grin and while Korra is having a bite she looks at the man and gasps as the man emerges from the bush.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" The strange man asked while flapping his elbows.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Korra said in an unsure voice as the man waggles up to Korra with big weird steps, takes a fish on a stick, and squats down ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly. "So, do you…live in that bush?" Korra asked pointing at the bush.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds." The strange man said.

"So, there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up"." Korra said with an unsure expression and the man chuckles.

"Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City." The strange man said widening his arms and Korra arcs her eyebrows and makes a strange gaze unnerved but then they hear a whistle being blown and they find a guard from a bridge over the pond.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!" The guard yelled as he runs at Korra while the man jumps into his bush.

"You best skedaddle." The strange man said and Korra whistles on her fingers and Naga comes running toward her and Korra runs a few steps along with the polar-dog and then gets on her back and Naga runs off but the guard runs after her while blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon until he stops at Korra's spot and rests his hands on his knees and breathes heavily while the man emerges from his bush and waves after Korra.

Meanwhile Sasuke arrives at the park and is exploring around to wonder where he is and while he continues to keep walking he finds a stage like stand and finds a man with a megaphone and is standing in front of a poster of a masked figure.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens. Join Amon, and together, we will tear down the bending establishment." The protester announced as Sasuke walks over among twelve people who are listening and Korra and Naga arrive as well and she is disgusted by what the man just said.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." Korra said proudly making the protester eye at the Avatar.

"Oh, yeah? Let me guess; you're a bender." The protester said.

"Yeah, I am." Korra said crossing her arms in a proud tone.

"Then I bet you'd just LOVE to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?" The protester asked.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra said annoyed with the protester.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their powers to oppress us!" The protester said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said making the protester look at Sasuke shocked and the spectators are shocked as well and Korra turns to see Sasuke after hearing what he said. "Your voice is seriously annoying, and hurting my ears. Can it." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Who do you think you are, boy? Are you a bender too?" The protester asked.

"Bender? I don't even know what that is, but your constant yelling and talk of oppressing is pissing me off. Shut up or I'll beat you." Sasuke threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" The protester said arrogantly and Sasuke walks up to the protester and delivers a punch at the protester followed a roundhouse kick and knocks the protester down.

"Hey, don't hurt our voice!" One of the crowd members yelled as the rest of the crowd start bowing at Sasuke.

"Leave him alone! I think that kid was right to shut that guy up." Korra said proudly.

"You be quiet and get outta here!" Another person from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, oppressor!" Another person in the crowd yelled.

"What? You think I'm oppressing you? I'm not oppressing anyone. You're…you're oppressing yourselves!" Korra said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" The protester yelled.

"I said shut UP!" Sasuke yelled as he was about to deliver another punch but Korra gets off Naga, takes Sasuke, and then takes him to Naga and gets Naga to run off while the crowd start booing at them.

Korra and Naga take Sasuke and are walking through a street.

"Why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, as much as I enjoyed watching you beat that guy, I can't stand to see someone get in trouble because of me." Korra answered and Sasuke snorts.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I only did it because he was pissing me off." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Well, take care and stay out of trouble." Korra said as she and Naga leave.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he keeps going.

Korra and Naga continue through the street and she finds a young man and old woman sitting in front of a shop talking to each other.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked.

"Just head down this street." The old woman said pointing to down the street that Korra needs to go by but then a red vehicle comes turns down the street and goes for the shops. "You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe." The old woman said.

The vehicle pulls up and stops and as it stops three people get out and they approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products and one of the men approach the phonograph vendor who gets scared.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." One of the men said as the second man lights his left hand with fire while grinning evilly.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Chung said offering a phonograph but the Firebending man smacks the object out of Chung's hands with a fire kick and the phonograph is now burning making Chung jump back to avoid the fire blast and falls to the ground.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else…" The first man was cut off by Korra coming in and confronting the men.

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra asked but the men burst in laughter as Korra puts her hands on her hips.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things: You're in Triple Threat territory, and we're about to put YOU in the hospital." The first man said.

"You're the only ones, who are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Korra said as she smashes her fists in her left palm and then rubs her right fists into her left palm with a wicked look.

"Who do you think you are?" The first man asked.

"Why don't you come at me and find out?" Korra asked back.

The first man bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat but Korra stops the water easily with one hand and then sends it back at the gangster freezing the water over his head making him lose his balance and he stumbles forward toward Korra who hits him on the head with a back spin kick and then he slams head first against the golden ornament of the vehicle and the ice around his head shatters as he sags down making the third man cringe at the pain.

Unknowing to them Sasuke is on a rooftop watching the fight and he is shocked to see what just happened.

"That girl can manipulate water, huh? Is that Water Style? Could she be a ninja too?" Sasuke asked.

An Earthbending gangster charges at Korra and jumps up but Korra extends a portion of earth where the gangster was going to land and then catapults him high into the air.

"Earth Style too? How can she learn two of them?" Sasuke asked.

The old woman and the young man are also watching the fight.

"What just happened?" The old woman asked.

"Did she just Earthbend?" The young man asked shocked.

The Earthbending gangster falls on a wire suspended from one building to the other and then he is catapulted again to a wooden advertising board and falls on the pentice of a shop and thrown into a tapestry which rips under his weight and falls onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still.

The third gangster unleashes a big fire blast at Korra who smiles cockily as she jumps forward and deflected the fire by holding two small flames in her palms and then grabs the man's hands making him scream in pain.

"She can do Fire Style as well? Who is she? WHAT is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Can she Firebend too?" The old woman asked.

"Could she be…?" The young man stops talking.

Korra then turns the gangster around to build momentum and then she throws the man to a window of a radio shop and then Korra walks over to the defeated man.

"Got an idea of who I am NOW, chumps?" Korra asked and just then a roaring engine sound is heard and Korra sees a vehicle tearing down the street toward her and she moves to avoid being run over and the vehicle pulls over at the radio shop.

"Come on!" The Earthbending Triple Traid member said as he jumps out of the window onto the street and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion and the earth gangster extends the part of earth where he was running and causes him to fly inside the vehicle with a yelp.

"You're NOT getting away!" Korra yelled.

Just then Sasuke jumps in and runs after the vehicle shocking Korra and Sasuke manages to get to the vehicle and jumps to the top of it and starts attacking it with his fists causing damage to it and then uses a kunai to take out a wheel causing the vehicle to tumble a few times before falling down and crashing into a shop at the other side of the road.

Korra runs over to see if Sasuke is not hurt and she finds smoke clearing out and finds the banged-up car and the gangsters who are at the smashed window of a shop and the vehicle doors are flipped open with the two gangsters falling to the ground grunting.

"Where's the kid?" Korra asked grabbing the first man by the shirt.

"What kid?" The first man asked.

"Over here." A voice said and Korra sees Sasuke emerging from the shop.

"You're okay, but what were you thinking going after them? You could've gotten yourself killed." Korra said.

"You were hogging the action. I wanted some of it." Sasuke said and Korra smiles a cocky smile.

"I'll admit, what you did was stupid, but it was gutsy at the same time. Not bad." Korra said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Just then an alarm sounds from above and Naga starts barking while Korra and Sasuke look up to see where the sound is coming from and they see an airship.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" A voice ordered.

The airship opens a hatch and it reveals three cops wearing metal armor and unleashing metal cables on the nearby buildings securing a safe landing.

"Police? What are they doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, they're Metalbenders!" Korra said impressed.

"Metal what?" Sasuke asked confused.

Just then a fourth cop gently lands and retracts the metal cables into his armor.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra said.

"Arrest them!" The fourth metal cop commanded and the other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to catch the three gangsters with their arms tied to their body and they fall. "You're both under arrest too!" The metal cop said and Korra gasps while Sasuke has a shocked expression.

"What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up shop!" Korra said.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up more than that." The metal cop said as he shoots a cable at Korra but Sasuke slashes at it with his kunai breaking it.

"If you think you can arrest me, you can think again." Sasuke said.

"You little brat!" The metal cop yelled.

"Wait, let us explain!" Korra said.

"You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters." The metal cop said as he charges at the two and then bends his cables again at them but Sasuke destroys them again with his kunai but the metal cop smashes the ground with his cables where Korra landed but Naga grunts and comes to her master's defense and pushes the metal cop down from behind while Sasuke delivers a roundhouse kick but more metal cops arrive and they're angry by what just happened and they rush forward to apprehend the two.

Before Sasuke could do anything Korra grabs Sasuke, gets on Naga, and gets Naga to rush off but the metal cops give chase but Naga goes for the left alley but one of the metal cops launches forward as Naga slows down to turn and Sasuke delivers a punch to knock the cop back knocking him off but more cops pursue and one of them bends their cables at an overhead wire and he hoists himself off the ground and nimbly lands on of the overhanging cables and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga and then bends two more cables at the polar-dog but Sasuke slashes at the cables with his kunai as Naga keeps dashing off through the street and then turns right into another street and avoids more cables while a citizen shrieks.

The trio reach for a bridge over a small stream and one of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it and then jumps off bending his cables toward the trio and the cables wrap around Korra's ponytail making her grunt in pain but Sasuke slashes at the cable to free her ponytail and Korra bends water out of the stream and then turns it into ice creating a wall and the cop sliding over a cable is pulled forward and he sees the ice wall and crashes to it.

Naga continues to run through the street and then up the stairs and then a vehicle driver stops hard on brakes making the car slip and halts across the road as Naga keeps running.

"Hey!" The driver yelled.

Two cops then slide over two overhead wires to their left and Korra looks at them and jerks Naga's reigns leading them to the right and then a train just passes underneath the bridge and Naga leaps off the bridge and lands atop the train and slides forward and nearly slips off but manages to remain on the roof making Korra sigh in relief and then she sees Air Temple Island at a distance but then an alarm sounds and they look up to see the airship of the metal cops making Korra have a determined face while Sasuke stays ready and Naga keeps going forward and while the train turns right Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building but as Naga touches down several cables successfully bind the polar-dog's paws lifting her in the air and while being suspended in the air three more cables bind Korra and Sasuke and they struggle to break free while Naga hangs in defeat and Sasuke knows this is over and so does Korra.

Later at a police station Korra is inside and is in an interrogation room and coming in is an older woman with short white hair and wearing the same metal armor while carrying a clipboard.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of privacy and city property. Not to mention, evading arrest." The policewoman said slamming her board on the desk in front of Korra. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady. The same thing for that kid you were with." The policewoman said.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it…" Korra was cut off.

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way!" The policewoman yelled.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar." Korra said but the policewoman crosses her arms unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are, and your Avatar title might impress some people, but not ME." The policewoman said.

"Okay fine. Then I wanna talk to who's in charge." Korra said.

"You're talking to her. Chief Beifong." The policewoman introduced.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra exclaimed.

"What of it?" Lin asked raising an eyebrow slightly annoyed.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." Korra said but Lin scoffs.

"That's ancient history! It's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin yelled and the two glare at each other but then a metal cop opens a peephole in a metal wall.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." The metal cop informed and Lin sighs annoyed.

"Send him in." Lin ordered and the wall slides aside to form a door allowing Tenzin to enter and he's dismayed at Korra who has a worried expression.

"Tenzin, sorry. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra said trying to be upbeat trying to win Tenzin but he sighs annoyed and arcs an eyebrow at Lin and smiles.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin said.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin! Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin said in an aggressive tone.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin said eyeing at Korra disapprovingly.

"But…" Korra was cut off.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and someone else involved with her, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin said and Lin thinks while looking at Korra and then sighs and raises her left hand to open Korra's cuffs that were binding her to the table.

"Fine. Get her out of my sight." Lin said coldly.

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin said bowing and then looks at Korra. "Let's go, Korra." Tenzin ordered as he starts moving but Korra remembers something.

"Wait, what's going to happen to the boy?" Korra asked.

"What boy?" Tenzin asked stopping and raising an eyebrow.

"He will be spending his time in the juvenile detention center. He's more trouble than you. We've also found some weapons he was carrying, making him dangerous." Lin said.

"If I'm going to be released, then you have to let him out too!" Korra said in a demanding tone.

"And if I don't?" Lin asked crossing her arms unfazed.

"Korra…" Tenzin warned but Korra ignores him slams her hands against the desk.

"Let…me…see…him!" Korra demanded and they glare at each other and Lin sighs.

"Fine. You have five minutes." Lin said coldly and Korra is now calm.

In a cell Sasuke is sitting on a metal bench with his hands tied but then a metal wall slides revealing an opening and it shows a metal cop.

"You have a visitor." The metal cop informed as Korra and Tenzin come to the cell and Lin follows.

"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked.

"Other than being in here, yeah." Sasuke answered.

"I'm sorry you got involved. I'm going to make this up to you." Korra said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to make sure you don't spend your time here." Korra said

"Korra, he's…" Tenzin was cut off.

"He's just a kid! He was helping me dealing with those thugs. He doesn't deserve to be spending his life here!" Korra yelled.

"Why are you defending me? We hardly even met." Sasuke said.

"Because you scratched my back, and now it's time I do the same." Korra said.

"So, you're going to bail me out?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Korra answered.

"Thanks, I guess." Sasuke said and Korra smiles.

"By the way. I never got your name." Korra said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced.

"Sasuke. Nice name. Where are you from?" Korra asked.

"I…don't remember. I don't remember anything." Sasuke said.

"Wait, so you lost your memory of everything other than your name?" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"I'm sorry." Korra said with sympathy and sadness.

"You don't remember your home or your family?" Tenzin asked stroking his beard.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Well, there's one reason why he doesn't deserve to be in here." Korra said eyeing at Lin.

"He still caused trouble and damages and assaulted my officers! Not to mention, he used weapons!" Lin said.

"He was trying to defend me." Korra argued.

"That doesn't matter. Even if he did lose his memory, it's no excuse." Lin countered.

"But how can he try to regain his memory if he's just going to be cooped up in here?" Korra asked.

"I'll take full responsibility for him until we can try to do something to regain his memory. I'll also cover the damages he caused." Tenzin said Lin thinks this over and then sighs.

"Fine. Just get him out of my sight, and I'd better not see him cause trouble again." Lin said.

"Thanks." Korra said smiling.

"Shut up. If I catch him do something against the law again, it will be on YOUR head." Lin said aggressively pointing at the Avatar.

"Fine." Korra said annoyed and Lin raises her hand and uncuffs Sasuke.

"Keep a leash on him. I can tell he's dangerous. Those weapons he was carrying will remain confiscated until further notice." Lin said coldly.

"A pleasure, Lin." Tenzin said bowing and looks at the two. "Come along, Korra. Sasuke." Tenzin said leaving the cell and Korra and Sasuke follow.

"Since you helped me, you owe me your name." Sasuke said.

"Korra. I'm the Avatar." Korra introduced.

"Avatar... So, what Setsuka said is true…" Sasuke said to himself.

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. So, tell me, are you a ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Ninja? What do you mean?" Korra asked confused.

"I just saw you do Water Style, Earth Style, and Fire Style. How can you be able to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's simple. I'm the Avatar. That means I can control more than one element. I'm able to manipulate three elements so far. I'm about to learn how to Airbend, which was why I left the South Pole." Korra explained.

"The South Pole…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. It was my home. I was hoping Tenzin would train me." Korra said and realizes. "Speaking of which, Tenzin, don't send me home." Korra begged.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said in a scolding tone.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra said and Tenzin's face turns red.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin yelled.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too. That, and since Sasuke doesn't remember anything from his past and he's new here, then I have to help him somehow." Korra said.

"You…ah…" Tenzin stops talking and sighs.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Sasuke asked.

Just then the sound of bars open and they turn to see Naga and a metal cop.

"Is this your polar bear-dog, miss?" The metal cop asked as Naga licks Korra happy to see her master and then licks Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke said annoyed of being licked and Korra giggles.

" Awww. Naga likes you already." Korra said as Naga continues to lick Sasuke much to his annoyance.

It's twilight and a sailboat is navigating around the statue of Aang and on the boat is Tenzin who looks up at the Aang statue and he bows his head and looks over Korra leaning against a railing watching how they move away from the city while Sasuke is with her and is sitting on the ground while Naga is sleeping on the deck.

The boat is heading for a harbor of an island and larger ship is docked there as well with some people standing beside it on the dock and those people of members of the White Lotus standing beside the boat with serious looks and Korra sees them and sadly bows her head sighing.

Just then two air gliders come swooping to the dock and one is Ikki and the second is Jinora who is carrying Meelo on her back and they see Korra.

"Korra!" Meelo and Ikki cheered as they come to hug Korra while Jinora was held back but she joins the hug.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki as excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." Korra answered sadly and Ikki sighs sadly.

Jinora then sees Sasuke.

"Who's he?" Jinora asked.

"This is Sasuke. I met him in the city. He has amnesia." Korra said.

"What's that mean?" Meelo asked confused.

"It means he lost his memory, Meelo." Jinora said.

Ikki dashes to Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Ikki. This is my brother, Meelo, and this is my sister Jinora. We're Airbenders, who live in this island, and we're grandchildren of Grandpa Aang, and…" Ikki was cut off.

"Can you be quiet? You're hurting my ears." Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"Okay." Ikki said.

"You're not staying with us, are you?" Jinora asked.

"Possibly not. I don't have a place in the world." Sasuke answered.

Tenzin's face starts to lighten up and he sees Korra going with the White Lotus members for the ship.

"Wait." Tenzin said making Korra and the White Lotus stop. "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you ARE his legacy. You may stay and train Airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Tenzin said and Korra gasps with excitement.

"YES! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo join the cheering "And Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Well, I did say I'd take responsibility for him until we find a way to get his memory back. Since he has no place in the world, he may stay here with us for the time being." Tenzin said and Sasuke nods.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo cheer.

"So, is he going to be our new brother?" Ikki asked excited.

"I wouldn't say that. He'll just be staying with us for a while." Tenzin said and Korra excitedly lifts Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo into the air and does the same for Sasuke who sighs annoyed and Naga joins in the group hug while Tenzin just sighs.

Later at the Republic City Hall a large cheering crowd gathers in front and there are many people taking pictures and Korra is standing behind a speech bench with five microphones and Sasuke is standing next to her and she clears her throat.

"Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar." Korra announced on the microphone.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" One of the male journalists asked.

"Were you and that boy trying to send a message to the Traids yesterday?" A female journalist asked.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-Bending Revolution or both?" The second male journalist asked.

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" The third male journalist asked.

"What about that boy you've met and you're with right now? Is he your new sidekick and is he dangerous?" The fourth male journalist asked.

"Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang mean for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. Also, Sasuke is not my new sidekick, he's my friend and I'm sure he's a good fighter, and together, we can make the city, no, the world a better place!" Korra explained and the crowd goes wild and all the journalists take pictures while Korra is smiling while Sasuke just looks up annoyed while covering his eyes from the flashing cameras.

In a dimly lit room someone is listening to an old radio.

" _I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"_ Korra said from the radio.

" _Alright, that's all the questions the Av…"_ The radio announcer was cut off as the radio is turned off.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" A male voice asked.

A figure wearing a hooded cape with his hands behind his back known as Amon is looking at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said.

"And the boy she's with?" The man asked.

"We'll keep watch over him…for now, and we'll determine if he'll be of any use to us." Amon said.

* * *

 **Well, here you go, the first chapter of this story! Talk about long, right? It's amazing and shocking. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll like this story, and lemme know if you want more of this. And before you ask, NO! This is NOT a sequel to Celestial Mage and Avatar! This is its own story. Anyway, I look forward to writing more for this story, and I can't wait to see what will become of it. Well, I'll be going now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you again next time! Goodbye for now!**


	2. Bending Struggle

**I have finally made a new chapter for you! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 2: Bending Struggle**

It has been two days since Sasuke arrived at Republic City, met Avatar Korra, and staying in Air Temple Island and so far Sasuke has been adapting rather well or in this case as well as he could and he's outside practicing some fighting styles to help him defend himself.

"I feel as though doing stuff like this is getting familiar to me, but at the same time, I still don't know these styles yet." Sasuke said as he keeps delivering punches and kicks at the air and then delivers a roundhouse kick. "If I'm going to stand a chance in this new place, then I have to prepare for the worse, especially when Korra is gonna get involved. I found the one Setsuka wants, but now what am I gonna do? I don't know where she is. Whatever. I'll just stay with Korra until I figure something out. There's something else about that one guy that was mentioned before. Amon, I think he's called, according to Tenzin. I don't know who he is, but I have a bad feeling about him. Something about a man in a mask with a purpose to eliminate benders doesn't sound promising." Sasuke said as he keeps delivering more punches and kicks.

Later Sasuke continues to train until his stomach starts growling.

"Hungry already. I should train, but my stomach's gonna be annoying with that sound. I guess I'll get something to eat. Don't care, as long as I can get back to my training." Sasuke said as he goes for the temple where the Air Acolytes are gathering to eat.

Sasuke arrives at the temple but then he hears a voice.

"And the final round, the Buzzard-Wasps won in a decisive knock out!" The voice cheered.

"Korra?" Sasuke asked as he goes into the temple and finds Korra reading a newspaper.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. How'd you sleep?" Korra asked.

"Not well. Every time I try to sleep, my head hurts like hell, so I have to go outside to train." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, sorry. Does it have to do with your memory struggle?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Whenever my head hurts, I keep getting flashes of things that are familiar to me, such there was a boy with spiky blond hair and always having a stupid grin on his face and he's also an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you know him." Korra said.

"Don't know, don't care." Sasuke said and he sees the newspaper. "What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"This? Oh, I'm just reading the latest pro-bending match. Speaking of which, Tenzin, what do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few Pro-bending matches?" Korra asked her mentor.

"What's pro-bending?" Sasuke asked.

"Pro-bending is…" Korra was cut off.

"A sport that is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending!" Tenzin said in a disapproved tone.

"Come on, Tenzin. I've dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said pointing at a golden arena just across the bay.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin said.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra asked unamused pointing at various sentries around the room.

"Yes. I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from distractions." Tenzin said.

"Well, what about Sasuke? If I can't go, then maybe he can. I'm sure he'd love it, right, Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Well, I am interest…" Sasuke was cut off.

"No. You stay here, and so does he. He's still new to the city and he's just a boy. I can't risk having him cause trouble again." Tenzin said.

"Fine. Whatever." Korra said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you two will stay safe here." Tenzin said.

"Right. Safe." Sasuke said as he walks off while Korra sighs in defeat.

"Fine, you're the master." Korra said as he she rests her elbow on her knee as she gazes at the window and at the arena in the distance and sighs sadly.

Sasuke is back outside.

"Can't watch a pro-bending match, huh? Whatever. I need to get back to my training anyway. This is so annoying." Sasuke said but just then his head starts hurting again. "Dammit, not again!" Sasuke said clutching his head.

 _Sasuke is walking past a girl his age and she has long pink hair and green eyes._

 _"You know why Naruto's annoying? He wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. I mean, if you don't parents telling you right from wrong, then how can you tell? Just think about it. Naruto does whatever comes to his head. He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." The pink haired girl said._

 _"Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. You don't know what it's like to be alone." Sasuke said._

 _"Wh-Why are you saying that?" The girl asked._

 _"Because…YOU'RE annoying." Sasuke said making the girl get taken aback._

Sasuke's head starts recovering.

"Another flash? What is going on? What am I supposed to see? Who was that girl?" Sasuke asked.

Later Sasuke is knocking on Korra's door three times.

"Korra, come out! You know your Airbending training's gonna start!" Sasuke called.

"I'm not coming out like this!" Korra said through the door.

"Do it, or I'll break the door down!" Sasuke said.

Korra lets out an angry groan and walks out of the room and she's now wearing an outfit that's yellow and orange with a collar that's upwards and yellow with a red parka over the yellow shirt which is split in the front, a red sac, yellow pants, and is still wearing the same boots.

"That's an…interesting outfit. Why are you wearing it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenzin thinks this will help me 'get in touch' with my inner Airbender." Korra said using air quotes on the 'get in touch' part while pouting in annoyance.

"Well, let's get your Airbending training over with." Sasuke said.

Korra and Sasuke are walking beside Tenzin underneath a wooden shed outside and Sasuke looks at the trees while walking past them along with ring-tailed lemurs flying around.

"This is place does look nice." Sasuke said.

"I know. Beautiful, isn't it?" Korra asked.

"Yes, my father built this whole place from top to bottom." Tenzin said sounding proudly thinking Korra was asking him.

"Actually, I was talking to Sasuke." Korra said.

"Oh, well, I knew that. I was also talking to him and telling him about the temple." Tenzin replied sounding embarrassed. "Well, anyway, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried Airbending…" Korra stops talking as she sticks her tongue out and blows only a raspberry. "…Nothing." Korra said sadly while putting her hand on her hip making Tenzin place his hand on her shoulder.

"That's all right. You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult to for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality." Tenzin said.

"Is that right? Can you name an example?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, for my father Aang, it was Earthbending." Tenzin answered.

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get." Korra said sadly.

"I'm not really an enthusiastic person, but if you give up now on your training, it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life until you need to get it right." Sasuke said.

"Gee, thanks for that, Mister Enthusiast." Korra said small smiling.

"I try." Sasuke said.

"Now then, let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin said as he walks on ahead and Korra and Sasuke follow him.

Sasuke and Korra follow Tenzin up the plate of stairs outside and while nearing the top they see what looks like large gates with air symbols on them and waiting for them are Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Korra's gonna Airbend! Korra's gonna Airbend!" Ikki cheers excitedly while jumping up and down.

"What's this strange contraption?" Korra asked looking at the gate object.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending. Jinora, would you explain the exercise?" Tenzin asked looking at Jinora.

"The goal is to yield your way through the gates onto the other side without touching them." Jinora explained.

"You've done your homework. Not bad." Sasuke said.

"Seems easy enough." Korra said with a confident smile.

"Jinora forgot to say you gotta make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki said while talking really fast.

Tenzin gets into a stance and he twists and turns his hands and thrusts them forward creating a powerful gust of wind making the gates spin rapidly.

"Wow. So, this is similar to Wind Style." Sasuke said.

Tenzin release a small leaf from his hand and the leaf starts to move swiftly through the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf." Tenzin said as the leaf flies through the gates as if it's dancing. "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin said.

Jinora runs up to the gates with her father following her with his gaze and Jinora weaves her way through the Airbending tool with complete ease by moving in swift fluid motions while rapidly switching directions each time one of the spinning gates coming near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin said.

Sasuke watches how Jinora is moving gracefully through the Airbending tool with no problems and he's slightly impressed by her movements and after Jinora made it out Sasuke walks up to her.

"Not bad, kid." Sasuke said making Jinora blush a little.

"Thanks." Jinora said.

"Jinora, can you activate the gates?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh, right." Jinora said as she Airbends at the gates to make them spin rapidly.

"You're up." Sasuke said.

"Let's do this." Korra said with determination.

Korra runs at full speed to the gates but as she got in the gates start hitting her making her cry in pain with the first gate hitting her and sending her to the next gate which hits her next and she gets hit by more and more gates making Tenzin and Sasuke watch in cringe as they see Korra suffer a great pain until later Korra gets sent out and lands on her behind.

"Korra, you should…" Sasuke was cut off by Korra's grunting and runs back to the gates. "Never mind." Sasuke said in annoyance.

Korra gets back in and manages to avoid the first two gates but then she gets hit by the next one and the same thing happens again and she continues to get assaulted by the gates.

"This is embarrassing to watch." Sasuke said turning away.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called.

"AH!" Korra shouted in pain.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki advised.

"GAH!" Korra shouted in pain again.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said waving his arms.

"OW!" Korra shouted in pain again.

"Stop getting frustrated! Though, that's pointless, considering you never listen!" Sasuke called.

Korra got hit in the face one last time and she groans in exhaustion and spins around on her own axis before falling on her back and she has two black eyes and is barely standing.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, nothing's broken. Just my pride." Korra said sadly.

"Look, it was just your first try. You can try again later." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Korra said.

It's nighttime in the courtyard and Korra is trying to stretch her hands forward trying to unleash a powerful gust of wind from her hands at a newspaper with a picture of Lin that's sustained by a rope and Sasuke is watching her along with Naga.

"Airbend!" Korra yelled still trying to Airbend at the Lin picture but still nothing and she grunts in frustaration. "What's wrong with me? Airbend!" Korra yelled as she still tries to Airbend but to no avail making the young Avatar's eye twitch.

"Korra, calm down!" Sasuke yelled making Korra lower her clenched fist and she starts breathing until she starts to calm down.

Korra then lets out an angry cry and Firebends at the newspaper burning it along with the rope that was hanging the newspaper and Korra kneels to the ground sighing.

"Better?" Sasuke asked.

"Almost." Korra said as she breathes again. "Now, I'm better." Korra said.

"It's natural to be frustrated. I get frustrated by my constant headaches." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. You think I'll be able to Airbend?" Korra said.

"Trying to Airbend will be all you. I'm not a bending expert, since I'm still new to knowing about it. All I can say is that keep trying to find a way to Airbend and you'll get it one day." Sasuke said.

"So, how is your combat training going? I don't think you'd need to train, since I've seen you how you can handle yourself against the Metalbender cops, plus you're smart and you can strategize whatever happens, even if it'll get you killed." Korra said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Do you…want to learn how to bend?" Korra asked.

"I think I'll be fine on that. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind." Korra said.

Just then a sound of static is occurring and it's coming from a side building of the temple.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament."_ A voice from a radio said.

"Is that this pro-bending match you mentioned before?" Sasuke asked.

"Wanna check it out?" Korra asked.

"How? Tenzin won't let us have anything to do with it." Sasuke said.

"I have an idea." Korra said.

Korra and Sasuke are now on the roof of the building to listen to the match which the White Lotus sentries are also listening to.

 _"Grab your snacks and grab your kids, because this match is going to be a doozy!"_ The voice in the radio said.

Korra and Sasuke started listening to the match and the narrator who is explaining about the two opposing teams and Korra is impressed by a player named Mako.

 _"Yomu is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomu hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik…"_ The voice of the radio was cut off as the radio is shut off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Korra, come down please!" A voice called and it sounds like Tenzin.

"Great." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Stay here." Korra said as she lowers herself down shocking the sentries and she finds Tenzin. "You shut it off at the best part!" Korra said.

"I already told you, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said.

"It's their radio, and technically, you said we couldn't watch a match, but didn't say anything about listening to one." Sasuke said coming down.

"He's right, Tenzin." Korra said.

"You know what I meant. Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Tenzin asked as he leaves making Korra have an unamused look.

"He's starting to be annoying. I don't really find the sport to be bad." Sasuke said.

"I don't understand him sometimes." Korra said.

The next day Korra and Tenzin are meditating alongside Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo underneath a gazebo near a cliffside and Sasuke watches from a distance.

"So, this is meditation. It's supposed to help get in touch with one's spiritual self." Sasuke said as he walks over.

Korra is having trouble concentrating and is thinking that meditation is boring for someone as restless as herself but then she senses somebody is coming so she opens one eye and sees Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Korra asked.

"I thought I could join and try this meditation thing out." Sasuke said.

"Korra, he shouldn't be here." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, he's not trying to cause trouble." Korra said.

"Very well." Tenzin said as he returns to meditation.

"So, how's it going?" Sasuke asked.

"Not great. I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra answered.

"There's nothing to do. Let you mind and spirit go free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin said.

"First off, she was talking to me, and second, isn't it a little amusing you're telling Korra to embrace freedom, when you won't allow us to listen to the radio and allow us to leave the island?" Sasuke said.

"He's not wrong." Korra said.

"Please. Look at Meelo, he's able to mediate." Tenzin said and the two look at Meelo who is in a peaceful state but is also snoring and blowing a nose bubble.

"He's sleeping." Sasuke said.

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxation part down." Tenzin said.

"Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes sense to me." Korra said impatiently.

"I know you're frustrated, but give it time. Eventually, it will click." Tenzin said.

"Just try again." Sasuke said and Korra continues to meditate.

Two seconds later.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." Korra said.

"Korra…" Sasuke warned.

"Okay, fine." Korra said as she gets back to meditation and all they can hear is nothing but a sound of an ocean breeze. "Ugh! How long has it been?" Korra asked.

"Five seconds." Sasuke answered blankly. "This is already boring as hell." Sasuke said.

"Want some lychee juice?" Korra asked.

"I'll try it." Sasuke said as they stand up and walk off.

"Korra! The meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin said in annoyance but Korra ignores him and keeps walking. "That girl is seriously being difficult." Tenzin said.

"Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki asked sweetly.

"No." Tenzin answered making Ikki pout.

Korra and Sasuke are in the kitchen and are drinking their lychee juice.

"I honestly thought you'd last a minute on meditation, but I can see I was wrong." Sasuke said.

"At least you didn't do any of it." Korra said.

"You think Tenzin's wanting us to come back?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably, but I'm not coming back." Korra said.

"Does the role of being the Avatar also mean you have to make some sacrifices?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe. I want to be able to learn to Airbend, but I'm just not feeling it. I wish I could find something that will really help me get the hang of it." Korra said.

"Or maybe you need something to give you a boost to start off." Sasuke said.

"You know what, you're right and I know just the thing to do that." Korra said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, Sasuke, you up for a little sneak out tonight?" Korra asked.

"Sneak out and go to the arena?" Sasuke asked.

"You in?" Korra asked.

"You'll need somebody to keep an eye on you, so might as well." Sasuke said.

It's nighttime and Korra looks out the window of her room and she sees one of the White Lotus sentries on guard and waits for him to leave and later the sentry leaves from sight allowing Korra to jump out the window and lands on the ground and she goes out to find Sasuke who is near the end of the courtyard.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"You try having these sentries watch your every move your whole life." Korra answered.

"No wonder you've done this before." Sasuke said.

"Let's go and keep quiet." Korra said.

The two run towards a cliff and they see water at the bottom.

"So we doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Hold your breath and stay close." Korra said as she takes Sasuke and jumps off the cliff and she starts Waterbending the water upwards as they dive in and Korra starts swimming across the bay all the way to the arena with Sasuke following her and Korra dives beneath the waves.

The arena is lit with lights shining around the colossal and glass-domed structure building and inside the arena is a gym where a young man with spiky black hair, amber eyes, having a pale complexion, wearing a red and white uniform with a red sash around his waist is waiting impatiently until later someone comes out and it's another young man but younger.

"Finally, what took you so long?" The first young man asked.

"Sorry, big bro. Had a run in with some fans." The second young man said in a smug manner and he has black hair, green eyes, and is wearing the same red and white uniform with a green sash around his waist.

"Honestly, Bolin, when are you gonna grow up and start using your head?" The first young man asked annoyed.

"When're you gonna lighten up and have a heart?" The second young man named Bolin asked back.

Outside Korra rises from the water and Sasuke joins her and the two see an open window above them.

"There's our way in." Sasuke said.

"Hang on." Korra said as she uses her Waterbending to make the water elevate them towards the window and they land inside and Korra spins around to dry herself off.

"So, we're in." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Let's look around." Korra said.

The two walk through the halls of the building and they later stop in front of an entrance of a large room full of exercise equipment.

"This is…something." Sasuke said.

"This place is incredible." Korra said.

"Hey!" A voice called making the two jump in surprise and they see an elderly looking man coming to them. "What are you doing in my gym? And what are you doing bringing your child here?" The man asked in a demanding tone.

"Uh, he needed to go to the bathroom and we tried looking for it and we got lost." Korra said innocently making Sasuke face palm.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Sasuke asked unimpressed.

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse. You know, I'm sick of you kids sneaking in here without paying! I…" The man was cut off.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"What'd you say, you little punk?!" The man demanded.

"He didn't mean it." Korra said trying to calm the tension.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Korra warned.

"That's it! I'm taking you and your brat to security!" The man said.

"Try me!" Sasuke said.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." A voice said and they see the same second young man who happens to be Bolin.

"A friend of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but play along." Korra said.

"It's alright, Toza. She's with me." Bolin said.

"Yep, I'm with him." Korra said.

"So, you see. We're together." Bolin said.

"Well, not 'together' together. More like friends." Korra said.

"Right. Friends. I didn't mean to imply." Bolin said.

"Well, you implied it alright." Sasuke said mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, well, this brat…" Toza was cut off.

"Is my little brother, and he has to be with me at all times." Korra said.

"Yep, any brother of my friend is also my brother!" Bolin said.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what, fine. Just go already. I have work to do, but keep your brother in line." Toza said as he starts lifting barbells with his Earthbending.

"After you." Bolin said stepping aside allowing Korra to move and Sasuke follows.

"Thanks a lot." Korra said.

"Don't mention it. I've never seen you around here before." Bolin said.

"This is our first time at the pro-bending arena." Korra said.

"So, you take your brother everywhere with you?" Bolin asked.

"Look, I'm not really her brother. I'm just staying with her for a while." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so she's taking care of you?" Bolin asked.

"You could say that. He's actually new here and he's lost his memory." Korra said.

"Wow. Really? So, he doesn't remember anything?" Bolin asked.

"Other than his name, no." Korra answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Bolin said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"So, I'm trying to help him get his memory back while taking care of him." Korra said.

"Well, if you need anything, lemme know." Bolin said.

"Thanks, I guess. So, about the pro-bending match…" Sasuke said.

"Right! C'mon, right this way." Bolin said leading the two to the doors into a place that looks like a balcony locker room. "What do ya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Bolin asked.

"Whoa!" Korra said with amazement.

"This is really something." Sasuke said and seeing the entire arena full of screaming fans, platforms on the ring with both red and blue, water is under the ring, and small earth discs are on both sides and seeing the whole arena is making Sasuke think of something which is another flash where he sees an arena with two balconies along with some ninja from different countries being part of the arena. "This again…?" Sasuke asked to himself.

"This is even more amazing than I imagined." Korra said.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke said.

"Glad you guys like it. Name's Bolin, by the way." Bolin introduced.

"Korra. This is Sasuke." Korra introduced herself and Sasuke.

Just then two more boys enter and one of them calls for Bolin.

"Psst, Bolin!" One of the young men called and it's the first young man from earlier.

Bolin goes over to the two young men and Sasuke turns to watch what's going on and follows Bolin who is talking to the first young man.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here." The first young man said while putting on some gloves and then he sees Sasuke with a serious look. "Who's this?" The first young man asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is her friend." Bolin answered.

"Well, get him out of here too." The first young man said sternly.

"I'll leave when I want to, loser." Sasuke said.

"What was that?" The first young man asked in an irritated tone.

"You heard me or do you have hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You'd better watch who you're talking to or I'll have security toss you out." The first young man threatened.

"Try me." Sasuke challenged and the two glare at each other with anger and hostility.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down here." Bolin said getting in the middle of the argument and trying to calm the tension. "Look, Mako, I kinda promised them they could stay, but man, I've got a good feeling about this girl, there's something special about her. I know it! I think this little guy's special too. Also, he's lost his memory, so…" Bolin stops talking.

"I feel bad already." Mako said sarcastically.

"I didn't think you'd feel anything." Sasuke said smirking.

"Why you!" Mako growled.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I would like you to meet my big brother, Mako." Bolin introduced Mako.

"This punk is your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, Mako? Wow, I heard you playing on the radio." Korra said taking out her hand for a shake.

"Come on, Bolin. We're up." Mako said ignoring Korra while putting on a helmet.

"Or we can meet up later." Korra said half-disappointed.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"What?!" Mako demanded turning to Sasuke angry.

"Again, you heard me." Sasuke said.

"You little…!" Mako growled and he turns to Korra. "Is he with you?" Mako asked Korra.

"Uh, yes?" Korra answered.

"Keep him in line or I'll have security toss you both out." Mako said pointing at Korra.

"Mako, let's just get our game started." Bolin said trying to play peacemaker and Mako sighs annoyed.

"Fine. Let's go." Mako said as he walks off.

"Sorry about that. My brother gets real focused before a match." Bolin said.

"I feel bad for you for being related to him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, stop it." Korra said.

"Well, wish me luck, not that I'll need it." Bolin said putting on his helmet and goes off to join his brother and the third teammate to the ring.

"Good luck! Knock 'em out!" Korra asked.

"Good luck, but whatever." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you really need to learn to be nice." Korra said.

"That guy was being an annoying punk." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I know, but don't start anything. The last thing we need is getting into trouble again." Korra said.

"Hn. You seem to have an interest in that punk." Sasuke said.

"What? No. He's not my type." Korra said.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and just then a spotlight falls into the stage.

"Look, the game's starting." Korra said.

"Introooooooducing, the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer announced as the entire audience bursts into loud applauds as Mako, Bolin, and their third member wave at the crowd from a platform that's slowly taking them to the ring.

"Ahhh! Bolin! I love you!" A girl squealed with joy making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Annoying." Sasuke said but his head starts hurting again as he thinks about the same pink haired girl from last time but with her are other girls and among them is a girl with light blonde hair tied to a long ponytail and wearing a violet outfit.

"Sasuke, is your head hurting again?" Korra asked.

"I'm…fine…" Sasuke grunted.

"Your tone says otherwise." Korra said.

"Just…watch the…game…!" Sasuke grunted.

"The rookie Ferrets came out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season, but tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks." The announcer said as the bell rings signaling the start of the match.

The opposing team's Firebender member unleashes a fire blast that goes for Bolin who ducks under the fire blast while Mako fires his own fire blast at the opponent and Bolin raises an earth disc and kicks it at the opponent who destroys the earth disc with a fire arc and then fires another fire blast but the Fire Ferrets' Waterbender member known as Hasook avoids by going for the ground.

"Close call." Sasuke said.

Hasook uses water to block the fire blast but slides backwards and lands on the ground because of the blast but he pulls up more water and blasts it at another team member which is an Earthbender but the Earthbender team member cartwheels out of the way just in time.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heart of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him while Mako shows off his trademark 'cool under fire' style!" The announcer said as the Earthbender Tigerdillo member throws an earth disc at Mako who moves out of the way and also dodges a fire blast and then retaliates with two fire blasts at the Tigerdillos while also avoiding an incoming water bullet followed by an earth disc.

"Not too bad, for a loser." Sasuke said.

Mako shoots another fire blast at the Tigerdillo Earthbender making Korra smile excitedly but the Tigerdillo Firebender and Waterbender both move in front of Mako's incoming attack and the Tigerdillo Waterbender shoots a water bullet at Hasook and Bolin knocking them back to zone two.

"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" The announcer said.

Bolin and Hasook scramble on their feet while Mako directed his attention to the opposing benders making Korra nervous while Sasuke still remains indifferent but Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air successfully dodging the earth discs and fire attack coming at him before landing perfectly on the ground and flips to avoid another fire attack but an earth disc comes at him and hits him in the chest causing him to be pushed back having his foot pass zone one making the line light up red while a horn blows.

"Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!" The announcer said.

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra yelled raising her fist for encouragement.

The Tigerdillo Waterbender shoots a water bullet at Mako but Bolin comes in an blocks it with an earth disc allowing Mako to jump and unleash a fire kick at the Tigerdillo Waterbender who jumps over the fire blast while the Tigerdillo Earthbender throws an earth disc at Hasook knocking him back to zone three and Mako jumps over another water bullet while stroking Hasook followed by another water attack and an earth disc pushing him over the rim and Hasook falls into the water.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!" The announcer said.

Mako and Bolin dodge the earth and water attacks and Bolin raises an earth disc to shield himself against the water blasts but the impact pushes him back to zone three while Mako lands in the third zone as the bell rings signaling the end of the round.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" The announcer said making the Tigerdillos cheer as Mako angrily glares at Hasook who joins them.

The two teams get into their stances as the bell rings and each of them unleash their powerful attacks and the Fire Ferrets get sent back to zone two.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!" The announcer said.

The Tigerdillo Earthbender throws an earth disc at Hasook who blocks it with Waterbending while Mako and Bolin attack the opposing team but Bolin gets knocked back by an earth disc by the opposing Earthbender while Mako was punched by a two fire blasts and Hasook sends two water arcs at the Tigerdillos and the opposing Earthbender gets knocked back to the ground and the bell rings ending round two.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!" The announcer said and Bolin and Hasook celebrate but Mako doesn't look happy.

"Hm, lucky win." Sasuke said.

The bell rings again and both teams unleash more of their element attacks and the Tigerdillo Waterbender aims water at Hasook who tumbles out of the way and runs to avoid another attack but Mako destroys an incoming earth disc with a fire blast while Hasook shoots a water bullet but as Bolin fires an earth disc Hasook was hit by a water blast and crashes into Bolin and they end up on the floor allowing the Tigerdillo Earthbender attacks with an earth disc and the two fall into the water and the bell rings.

"Oh, no!" Korra said clutching her head.

Mako now alone ducks under a water blast and easily avoids the other three fire blasts as well as two earth discs.

"You better not fail, punk!" Sasuke said.

Mako pants while remaining in his fighting stance not giving up.

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seemed his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!" The announcer said as he Mako unleashes a fire blast which vaporizes an incoming water bullet making contact with the Tigerdillo Waterbender who was knocked into the water and Mako continues throwing more fire blasts. "And his plan is working!" The announcer said.

Mako continues to unleash more fire blasts at the Tigerdillo Firebender who gets knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and falls into the water and then Mako keeps attacking at the Tigerdillo Earthbender as his fire destroys the earth discs covering the field in dust and then Mako emerges from the smoke and unleashes a fire blast knocking the Tigerdillo Earthbender into the water.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer said and the entire stadium goes wild with cheers and applauds and Korra watches as Mako takes off his helmet but he still remains serious while Sasuke remains indifferent.

"Not bad. Like I said, lucky win." Sasuke said.

Just then Mako, Bolin, and Hasook return to the balcony.

"YAHOO! YES! One more win and we are in the championship tournament!" Bolin said taking off his helmet. "So, whatcha think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin asked.

"What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!" Korra said grabbing Bolin by his shirt and then playfully shoves him back.

"It was okay. It's just some bending sport. Nothing to get excited about." Sasuke said.

"You did more than good out there! You nearly cost us the match!" Mako yelled at Hasook.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook asked taking his helmet off and he's annoyed.

"Barely!" Mako yelled.

"Get off my case, pal!" Hasook yelled back throwing his helmet before storming off and slamming the door and Mako grunts in annoyance.

"Useless." Mako mumbled.

"You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra said making Mako flinch at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked coldly walking by her and not looking at her.

"Oh, and you're still a loser?" Sasuke asked coldly back making Mako grab Sasuke's shirt.

"You little brat! Who do you think you are?!" Mako demanded.

"I think you should let me go before I kick your ass." Sasuke said coldly.

"Mako, c'mon, let him go." Bolin said making Mako grunt and he drops Sasuke.

"Like I said, keep him in line!" Mako said pointing at Korra who is now irritated by Mako's behavior.

"Anyway, I've been immersed at bending my entire life, but I've never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me a few tricks?" Korra asked.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin answered happily. "What about you, Sasuke? Wanna learn?" Bolin asked.

"Only the moves. Not bending. I've no interest in it." Sasuke said.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako said rolling his eyes while untying his protective gear from his hands.

"Just ignore him." Bolin said softly.

"Trust me, I tried, but it's impossible." Sasuke said.

"You little…!" Mako grunted.

"I can show you the basics. Though, I'm not sure how my Earthbending will translate to your Waterbending, but we'll figure it out." Bolin said.

"Won't be a problem. I happen to be an Earthbender." Korra said smiling confidently and crossing her arms and Bolin looks at Korra like she's grown three heads.

"I'm sorry. No, no! I didn't mean to assume. I, you know, I was just figuring…with your Water Tribe getup…that you are…a Water Tribe…gal." Bolin said.

"No, you're right. I'm a Waterbender and a Firebender." Korra said still smiling smugly.

"Hmmm, I'm confused right now." Bolin said.

"How DENSE can you get?! You really THIS moronic?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako said hanging his head in humiliation.

"Both are true. Thank you for stating the obvious." Sasuke said smirking and Korra also smirks.

"No…way! The Avatar!" Bolin yelled excited.

"Yes, you FINALLY figured that out." Sasuke said.

"Okay, fine and what's up with this brat?" Mako asked.

"First of all, his name is Sasuke and he's no brat. He's just a kid, who lost his memory. He doesn't know his place in the world." Korra said.

"And that's my problem, because…?" Mako asked.

"If you don't shut up in five seconds, then I'll make sure you'll go to Hell and rot there forever!" Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke…" Korra warned.

"You've got such a smart mouth, little punk. Memory or no memory, you need to learn to be more respectful!" Mako said.

"I could say the same to you. Don't piss me off and I won't have to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Where did he even come from?" Mako asked.

"Hello, no memory. I don't remember, stupid." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, you little brat." Mako said.

"Stupid punk." Sasuke said and they glare at each other again and this time their faces get close to each other until Korra and Bolin get in the middle and break them up.

Later at the gym Bolin and Mako switch to different outfits with wearing white sleeveless shirts and black pants and Bolin begins showing Korra some Earthbending moves while Sasuke watches.

"Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then…" Bolin stops talking as he raises two earth discs from three piles nearby and sends them flying towards the next and nearly hits the same spot making Korra hang her mouth open.

"Okay, let me try it." Korra said as she jumps from side-to-side before throwing two earth discs at the net and they hit the exact same spot.

"Wow, nice adjustment! You're a natural." Bolin said.

"Very nice." Sasuke said.

"Not bad." Mako said shrugging his shoulders.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked.

"Apparently, nothing." Sasuke said.

"What? I said 'not bad'." Mako said.

"Which is Mako for 'I don't care and that was pathetic'. You're such a waste of time." Sasuke said.

"If you keep this up, then…" Mako was cut off.

"What're you gonna do? Burn me? That's all you do." Sasuke said making Mako growl and his face turns red with anger and he grabs Sasuke by the shirt again.

"The thing I'll do to you is give you a scar matching Zuko's!" Mako yelled.

"Let him go." Korra said in a semi-demanding tone and Mako drops Sasuke.

"You know what, it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra and your brat too." Mako said.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra said sarcastically and Mako walks off but stops.

"Don't get hurt." Mako said with his back turned.

"I can take care of myself." Korra said.

"I was talking to the brat." Mako replied.

"Hmph. I can handle myself just fine." Sasuke said.

"Sure you can." Mako said sarcastically but as he starts moving Sasuke picks up an earth disc and throws it at Mako's back making him fall.

"You were saying, smart-ass?" Sasuke asked smirking and Korra and Bolin start laughing.

"You little punk!" Mako yelled as he lights his hands with flames ready to attack but gets rid of it. "You're not worth it. I'm outta here. See you upstairs, bro." Mako said as he leaves.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked.

"Yep. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we got some great views." Bolin said.

"How lucky for you." Sasuke said.

"Not really. Anyway, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin asked.

Korra gets into her fighting stance and Earthbends the discs into the net.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wanna try it?" Korra asked.

"I told you, I'm not interested in bending." Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah, but the way you threw that disc was good. Try throwing it." Korra said.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he takes three discs and throws them into the net.

"Wow. That was cool." Bolin said.

"It's like you have a natural talent for that." Korra said.

"I guess." Sasuke said and just then an image of Sasuke throwing shurikens and kunais at trees occurs. _"Has this happened before?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind.

The next day Korra continues to struggle with the gates and her hair is a complete mess and she continues to get hit no matter what.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin instructed.

After taking many hits Korra has had enough and gets really angry and in a fit of rage she Firebends at the gates in a fiery inferno making Sasuke shield his eyes as the gates were getting knocked out of their sockets and the burned remains scatter all across the yard and Sasuke, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo watch Korra with wide eyes and hung opened mouths and Korra's hair is still a mess.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking okay?! It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" Korra yelled.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If only you would listen to me…" Tenzin was cut off.

"I have been! You know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible instructor!" Korra yelled as she runs in rage.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, Daddy!" Meelo said while trashing the remains of the gates while Jinora and Ikki hug Tenzin.

"That wasn't helping, you little snot. I'll go find her." Sasuke said as he leaves.

In the halls Sasuke searches for Korra and finds her room and stands near the door.

"Stupid Airbending! Stupid Tenzin! Stupid gates!" Korra yelled from inside her room and then she lets out a huge groan and then silence happens.

"Korra, it's me. I know you're not in the mood to talk right now, but…" Sasuke was cut off by the door opening revealing Korra.

"Come in. Maybe you can cheer me up." Korra said.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Sasuke said as he enters the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Korra said.

"Getting frustrated is part of training. It happens." Sasuke said.

"I know, but…GAH! Why is this so hard for me?! I've never had trouble with the other elements before. Let me guess, you're gonna tell me to be more patient and I shouldn't have yelled at Tenzin." Korra said.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sasuke asked.

"About him being a terrible teacher? No. It was out of anger." Korra said.

"Korra, I may not know you all too well, but just know that I'll be here for you if need anything." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke. That's actually really nice coming from you." Korra said.

"I'm trying to cheer you up. Don't ruin it." Sasuke said mildly annoyed.

"Sorry." Korra said chuckling.

"You may not be perfect, and like all humans, you're bound to make mistakes as well, but is that gonna stop you from trying to learn Airbending?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Korra answered.

"Are you willing to keep trying to do the right thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Korra answered.

"Then do what you do." Sasuke said and Korra hugs Sasuke.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"Yeah, whatever. You can let go now." Sasuke said uncomfortable.

"Not a fan of hugs, huh?" Korra asked.

"Not really." Sasuke answered.

Later at night Korra and Sasuke sneak out again and go to the pro-bending arena and they arrive at the locker room to meet with Mako and Bolin again and as they arrive they find the two both sad and disappointed with Bolin sitting on the bench with his head hung while Mako leans against the wall with his arms crossed angry.

"We didn't miss your match, did we?" Korra asked.

"You look like you've lost." Sasuke said.

"Might as well have." Bolin said sadly.

"Hasook's a no-good no show!" Mako said and just then the referee arrives.

"You got two minutes to come out and play or you're disqualified." The referee said before leaving.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament. And the winnings." Mako said bitterly.

"Can't you ask one of the guys to fill in?" Korra asked.

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin said.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea." Sasuke said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"What bright idea do you have, brat?" Mako asked.

"My idea is that Korra can fill in for your lazy Waterbender teammate." Sasuke said.

"Wait, what?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you're great at Waterbending. They need a Waterbending teammate and you're the only one they've got now." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I am a top notch Waterbender if I do say so myself." Korra said confidently.

"But you're the Avatar. Wouldn't that be cheating?" Bolin asked.

"Not if she only uses Waterbending." Sasuke said.

"Forget it. Your idea is completely stupid! I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there!" Mako said.

"How can you look like one if you already are one?" Sasuke asked.

"Why you…!" Mako growled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said sarcastically.

Just then the referee comes in.

"Time's up. You in or what?" The referee asked.

"We're in!" Korra answered.

"We are?" Mako asked.

"Yes, idiot. You are." Sasuke said making Mako glare at him.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"I didn't agree to this!" Mako said.

"Nobody cares." Sasuke said.

"You can thank me later." Korra said opening the locker to get her new pro-bending uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said.

"And you're an idiot. Get out there." Sasuke said.

"Remind me to kill you later if we lose this, brat." Mako said.

Sasuke watches from the balcony as Korra enters the ring with Mako and Bolin.

"Looks like Korra is going to do something she's been wanting to watch. Her dream's coming true." Sasuke said.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!" The announcer said as the team get into their fighting stances.

"Don't do anything fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring." Mako said.

"You got it, Captain." Korra said annoyed adjusting her helmet.

The bell rings signaling the start of the match and Korra conjures a water blast with her foot to knock out one player of the opposing team over the side of the ring and he screams while falling into the water making Mako face palm in embarrassment.

"Woo-hoo! Man overboard!" Korra cheered.

"Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty, move back one zone." The referee said.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said face palming.

"What? Why?" Korra asked.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!" Mako explained frustrated.

"Oh, whoops…" Korra said.

"This is her first game, so she'll get over it." Sasuke said.

The match begins again and the opposing team start attacking Korra.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." The announcer said.

Korra pulls some water and fires it at the opponents but was hit in the stomach by an earth disc and gets knocked back but Korra retaliates with a water blast shot with her feet and she lands again but straddles the line making the referee blow his whistle.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back one zone!" The referee said.

"I'll show you over the line!" Korra said walking for zone three and Mako grits his teeth in anger.

"The Platypus-Bears take round one!" The announcer said.

"At this rate, the Fire Ferrets are doomed." Sasuke said.

The bell rings again and the Platypus-Bears begin attacking.

"The Platypus-Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!" The announcer said.

Korra is getting assaulted by all the elements and she uses her Waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus-Bears before conjuring a shield to block the fire blast and earth attack but she gets knocked back by the powerful force but she quickly blocks another water blast with her own water but keeps on the defensive and the Platypus-Bear Firebender and Earthbender start to attack Korra but then she raises two earth discs to protect her from the incoming combo attack.

"Wait a minute! Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?!" The announcer asked.

"Dammit, Korra…!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foul…! I think…" The referee said.

"They're screwed." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island outside Tenzin approaches a group of White Lotus sentries who are listening to the game on the radio.

"Pardon me, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room and I can't seem to find Sasuke either." Tenzin said but the sentries are paying more attention to the game and listening to the announcer.

 _"You've got to be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match!"_ The announcer said through the radio and one of the sentries who is drinking spits out the drink over to the other guard and Tenzin becomes angry.

"I'll get her myself!" Tenzin said as he leaves.

Back at the arena Sasuke is hanging his head in humiliation.

"Korra's either gonna get disqualified or they're gonna lose." Sasuke said.

"The Avatar will be permitted to play, as long as she solely Waterbends!" The referee said making the Platypus-Bears groan.

"Okay, she can play. How will she fare?" Sasuke asked.

The bell rings again and the match continues and the Platypus-Bears continue to target Korra but she deflects the earth discs with a water whip and the same for fire blasts and water bullets and she flips back under another earth disc and water attacks before crossing her arms in defense of an incoming fire blast.

"This girl maybe the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus-Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness." The announcer said.

The Platypus-Bears continue to unleash more waves of attacks at Korra and she gets hit on the side by a fire blast and an earth disc knocks her out of balance and hits her stomach and a water blast hits her head knocking her back and Korra gets knocked into the water.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink!" The announcer said.

"Dammit." Sasuke said and he sees Tenzin in the arena. "Double dammit." Sasuke said shocked.

Korra gets out of the water and onto the platform and she sees Tenzin standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches." Korra said.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin said.

"No. I'm in the middle of something!" Korra said.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly, the only thing you respond is force, so I'm ordering you to come back to the temple right now!" Tenzin yelled.

"Why? So, I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at Airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it, because maybe I don't even need it!" Korra yelled.

"What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn Airbending, it is not optional!" Tenzin said.

"No, this is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!" Korra replied.

"Being the Avatar is not all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn?" Tenzin asked.

"I have a match to finish!" Korra said as she goes back to the ring.

The bell rings and round three begins and the Platypus-Bear Firebender attacks Bolin but he crosses his arms in defense and then retaliates with throwing an earth disc but raises another one in front of him to defend himself against a water attack and while this is happening the Platypus-Bear Firebender attacks Mako who tries to retaliate but it goes unsuccessful and the two benders throw them into the corner of the zone against the railing and they get showered by water streams forcing them into the corner and while this is happening Korra is on defense from fire and earth attacks.

Tenzin goes for the exit.

"Where could Sasuke be? Clearly, he's a bad influence on Korra!" Tenzin said.

The crow cheers and Tenzin turns to see Korra in the ring dodging an earth disc but gets hit by a water blast and is pushed to the second zone and Tenzin covers his eyes.

"Well, it's over. Not only is Korra gonna lose, but she's gonna get a scolding from Tenzin." Sasuke said.

The buzzer goes off and Korra gets sent to zone three.

"Looks, like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three and the water is calling her name!" The announcer said.

Korra is about to fall into the water again but then she manages to keep her balance just as an earth disc comes her way but she manages to dodge it.

"It's only a matter of time before… Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's moving like an entirely different player! All of the sudden, the Platypus-Bears' strikes are only striking air!" The announcer said.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he sees Korra taking an Airbending stance and starts gracefully dodging the opposing teams' attacks with spiral movements. "Just like with Jinora and the gate. She's being like a leaf." Sasuke said.

Korra keeps dodging the attacks annoying the Platypus-Bears and Tenzin is amazed to see Korra do this strategy.

"How about that?" Tenzin said.

The Platypus-Bears start to feel like they've lost their energy they've been using on Korra and Mako and Bolin attack with fire blasts and earth discs and the Platypus-Bear Earthbender gets knocked back by an earth disc while the Platypus-Bear Watebender was knocked back by Korra's and Mako's combined water and fire attacks and Korra charges with a water bullet strike.

"Now THIS is getting interesting." Sasuke said.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin continue to back their opponents with their elements and Mako unleashes three fire blasts and the Platypus-Bear Waterbender was knocked into the water while the Platypus Bear Earthbender was knocked back by Bolin's earth disc followed by another combined water and fire attack from Korra and Mako and the opposing Earthbender was knocked into the water and finally Korra unleashes a powerful water blast at the opposing Firebender knocking him into the water and the bell rings.

"What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!" The announcer said.

"Believe it. Why does that sound familiar to me? It sounds like something an idiot would say." Sasuke said as he has an image of a spiky blond haired boy.

 _"Believe it!" The blond boy said smiling._

"Whatever. That's not important right now. At least Korra won for the first time." Sasuke said.

Tenzin was proud to see the match and raises his arms.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Tenzin cheered but then he sees people eyeing him and he regains his composure, fixes his long cape, and leaves the arena.

Many applauds started roaring around the arena and Korra and Bolin high five each other.

Later the Ferrets return to the balcony and meet with Sasuke.

"Talk about a close call. I thought you'd be screwed." Sasuke said.

"Hey, thanks for the support." Korra said.

"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive on that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you're a natural." Mako said offering his hand.

"Thanks." Korra said shaking Mako's hand.

"That's a first, coming from you." Sasuke said.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice." Mako said irritated.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said.

"Look, I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves." Korra said.

"I think he deserves an apology." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he does." Korra said.

Later at Air Temple Island at the gates area Tenzin is helping the Air Acolytes fix the destroyed gates and Korra and Sasuke arrive.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Korra said.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin said.

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender." Tenzin said.

"You stayed and watched?" Korra asked.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin said.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"Oh, by the way, Korra's officially a Fire Ferret member now." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well, congratulations." Tenzin said.

"Thank you. Would you like some help?" Korra asked.

"I would be grateful." Tenzin said.

"Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Why not?" Sasuke said as they start helping fix the gates.

"I don't know what's going to be in store from here on out, but will you stay with me through to the end?" Korra asked.

"I suppose I will. We're in this together, I guess." Sasuke said.

"Glad to hear it." Korra said.

* * *

 **Well, that's that, I guess. Off to make a another one while dealing with other stories and other stuff. Don't expect a quick update for this, but the next chapter will be done soon. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	3. Reveal of the Equalists

**Another chapter up for you people. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 3: Reveal of the Equalists**

It's morning in Air Temple Island and Korra is sound asleep in her room but then the door opens revealing to be Sasuke entering the room and he walks over to the Avatar's bed.

"Korra, wake up." Sasuke said but Korra remains asleep making the Uchiha boy annoyed. "Okay, that's it. WAKE UP!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ah!" Korra screamed as she wakes up frantically while hitting her head with Sasuke's.

"Ow!" Sasuke and Korra exclaimed in pain.

"What's the big idea, Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"I came to see if you were awake so you can get ready for your pro-bending practice with Bolin and the hot-headed moron." Sasuke said.

"Ugh! THIS early?" Korra asked annoyed.

"Blame Mako's schedule." Sasuke said.

"I'm talking to him about that." Korra said.

"Listen, you may not like the rules, just as I hate his attitude, but you wanna help them get to the championship?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes." Korra answered.

"Then, out of bed." Sasuke said.

"Okay, fine." Korra said as she gets off.

"Good, get dressed and I'll meet you outside." Sasuke said.

"Wait, you're coming with me?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Just try to play nice with Mako." Korra said.

"I will, if he doesn't act like an asshole." Sasuke said as he leaves the room.

After Korra gets dressed she and Sasuke make their way to the ferry taking them to Republic City for the pro-bending arena.

At the arena Mako and Bolin are in the gym in their training gear which are grey body armors, fingerless gloves and sashes around their waists which Mako's sash is red while Bolin's sash is green and Bolin is sitting on a bench while Mako is pacing back and forth waiting for Korra's arrival and he's impatient.

"Ugh! What's taking her so long?!" Mako asked annoyed.

"She'll be here, bro. Calm down." Bolin said.

"She'd better be or she's off the team!" Mako said.

Later Korra and Sasuke arrive at the arena and arrive in the gym.

"Hey, she's here!" Bolin said.

"And she brought the brat…" Mako said not happy to see Sasuke.

"Problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me any more attitude and we're going to have one." Mako said.

"Okay, you two. Play nice." Korra said trying to be the peacemaker.

"Whatever." Sasuke and Mako said at the same time turning from each other.

"Anyway, get dressed and let's get to work. We've got less than a few months before the tournament and you've gotta learn the basics, Korra." Mako said throwing the same grey training outfit but the sash is blue at Korra who catches it.

"What's this?" Korra asked.

"Your training gear. Put it on." Mako said in a semi-demanding tone.

"Sure thing, Captain." Korra said semi-annoyed.

"And make sure that brat stays out of the way." Mako said in the same semi-demanding tone.

"I will, but only because I choose to, not because YOU said so, punk." Sasuke said making Mako grab the Uchiha's shirt.

"You little…!" Mako growled.

"Mako…" Korra warned putting her hands on her hips and Mako sighs and he drops him.

"Look, if you don't wanna get hurt, then stay out of our way." Mako said.

"Do that again, and I'll hurt you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Korra was cut off.

"I'm going." Sasuke said as he goes for the sidelines and coming to him is a fury red mammal creature with dark red paws, white face, pointed ears, brown nose, and a tail with several dark red rings on the tail climbing up on Bolin's shoulder.

"Sorry, Pabu. We're about to practice. Hey, maybe Sasuke would like some company." Bolin said as he walks over to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. You like animals?" Bolin asked.

"I guess…? What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Meet Pabu. My Fire Ferret." Bolin introduced Pabu.

"No wonder where you got your team name from." Sasuke said.

"Pabu, Sasuke. He'll watch you while we practice." Bolin said setting Pabu down on Sasuke's lap and Pabu licks Sasuke much to the Uchiha's annoyance. "Awww, he likes you!" Bolin said.

"Bo, let's start." Mako said.

"Okay! You two play nice." Bolin said.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin start throwing a ball and Bolin throws a ball at Korra who catches it.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? Morning is EVIL." Korra said in a dismayed tone while throwing the ball at Bolin who catches it.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slots in the gym." Bolin said as he throws the ball at Mako who catches it.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" Mako said throwing the ball in an annoyed manner at Korra who catches it.

"YOU deal with it!" Korra shot back as she throws the ball in the same annoyed manner at Mako and the ball hits the Firebender hard in the stomach flinging him backward in a flip and he lands hard on his back groaning in pain making Sasuke chuckle.

"Is there something funny, brat?" Mako asked annoyed.

"Yeah. You got hurt." Sasuke said smirking while Korra makes a smug look.

Just then someone enters the gym and it's a man.

"There are my hard-working street urchins." The man said and he turns his attention to Korra. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar." The man said.

"And you are…?" Sasuke asked.

"Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang." Butakha introduced and Korra walks away annoyed while Butakha takes out a wad of cash from his inner pocket and places it into the outstretched hand of Mako who is eager. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Butakha said and Mako grins widely and is about to take the cash. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's gear, gym equipment, rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and personal loan for groceries." Butakha said taking all of the money from Mako's hand and his grin turns into dismay as he's now empty-handed and then he glares an accusing glare at Bolin.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Bolin said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty-thousand yuans for the championship pot." Butakha said making Bolin shocked.

"THIRTY-THOUSAND YUANS?!" Bolin asked shocked.

"Wow. That's much." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha said as he leaves the gym.

The two brothers look at the ground sadly.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, do you?" Bolin asked Korra.

"I got nothing. I've never needed money. I've always had people taking care of me." Korra said.

"Then, I wouldn't say you have NOTHING." Mako said in a slightly accusing tone while picking up the ball and putting it in a bag.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" Korra stops talking.

"No. It's alright. It's just…ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin said.

"Wait, you lost your parents?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah…" Bolin answered saldy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said.

Just then Sasuke starts having another flashback where there is a little boy that looks like him and he sees a bunch of dead bodies lying on the ground and then in a house he finds two more dead bodies and a man is standing near those dead bodies and the little boy screams.

 _"You aren't worth killing." The man said with red eyes and black split irises._

 _"Again? Who was that man? Why does it make me…cry?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind as tears are flowing from his face.

"Um, why's Sasuke crying?" Bolin asked.

"What? Sasuke, what's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I don't…know…" Sasuke said.

"I've never seen him cry. What's his problem?" Mako asked.

"Like you care." Korra said annoyed.

"Just asking." Mako said raising his hands in defense. "So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked as he puts the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, oh! I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks! Now, people would pay good money to see that!" Bolin said but Korra, Sasuke, and Mako look at the Earthbender with a 'You can't be serious' expression.

"Come on, Bolin. We need SERIOUS ideas." Mako said slightly irritated.

"I was serious." Bolin said downcast while Pabu chitters sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said walking away.

"Good luck with that." Sasuke said.

Later at the city station with a statue of a grown Zuko someone is sitting at its base while people are passing by and that person is Bolin who has a small bridge setup and is wearing a flashy jacket and a fake mustache while Pabu is standing on a little can wearing a bright lime green jacket.

"Come one, come all! See Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril upside down!" Bolin called out luring many people but Pabu is licking his paws. "Psst, psst." Bolin signaled Pabu who jumps on the plank and starts walking across it on his front paws. "Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing." Bolin whispered and Pabu flips off and lands on one front paw. "Tada!" Bolin said and someone throws a coin into the cup. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money right in this…" Bolin stops talking as he shakes the cup and hears there is little money inside. "Okay. That's fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine-thousand and nine-hundred and ninety-nine to go." Bolin said downcast.

Just then a typical red car pulls up in front of Bolin who looks up and the car's window rolls down revealing a man.

"Hey, Bolin! Is that you?" The driver asked.

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin." Bolin said.

"Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad." Shady Shin said coming out of the car.

"Uh, thanks." Bolin said.

"So, listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle." Shady Shin said.

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin said.

"Pfuh, you're brother ain't the boss of ya. It's a little security work. Nothin' crooked." Shady Shin said as he reaches his pocket, takes out a wad of cash, and then tosses it into the cup making Bolin's eyes widen and he gasps in awe. "You game?" Shady Shin asked.

Meanwhile someone is generating lightning and there are six Firebenders standing next to each other and are generating lightning at a coil in front of them and just then a construction whistle goes off and one of the Firebenders takes off his mask revealing to be Mako working in a plant and he wipes his sweat.

Later Mako returns to the arena's attic and goes upstairs and enters the attic.

"Bo, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" Mako said as he sits down on a couch. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money." Mako said eating a dumpling but he doesn't see anyone around. "Bolin? You there, bro?" Mako asked looking around and then he looks over his shoulder and looks out the window to see Air Temple Island. "Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call." Mako said amused.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island outside Jinora and Ikki blow a gust of wind at the Airbending gates to make them spin for Korra who is waiting and then elegantly weaves her way through the spinning gates twirling around and avoiding every contact.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora said.

Korra spins out on the other side without being touched one by the gates and she lands before Jinora and Ikki and she rests her hands on her knees making the two sisters smile.

"Not bad, you're improving." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Korra said smiling.

Just then Jinora and Ikki lean a bit to the left to look behind her and it's Mako coming.

"Ooh, he's cute." Jinora said.

Sasuke looks over and sees Mako.

"What's HE doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked and Korra sees Mako coming and she is shocked.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you LIKE him?" Ikki asked making the Avatar glare at the two sisters and quickly bends a rock under them to make them fly off and Mako gets close while Jinora and Ikki softly land on the ground giggling from behind.

"Oh, hey, Mako." Korra said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"You two seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Nice to see you too and no. I haven't seen him since practice." Korra answered.

"Now, get lost." Sasuke said.

"I'll leave when I want to, brat. Sound familiar?" Mako asked smugly and Sasuke charges at Mako but Korra stops him.

"Don't provoke him, Mako." Korra said.

"He's been doing that to me. What's his excuse?" Mako asked.

"What happened to Bolin? Think something's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later." Mako said walking away.

"Wait! I could, uh…help you look for him." Korra said.

"Nah, I got it." Mako said but Korra grabs his arm.

"Hey, cool guy. Let us help you. We can take Naga." Korra said.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend and a great tracker." Korra said.

Later Korra, Sasuke, and Mako are riding on Naga through the streets of Republic City at night.

"Your best friend is a…polar bear-dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense." Mako said.

"I'll take that a compliment, city boy." Korra said.

"Where could Bolin get himself into?" Sasuke asked and Naga pulls up at the base of the Zuko statue and the three look around and find many people chatting or hanging out.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Mako said as he gets off and approaches some street kids pushing each other and laughing. "You guys seen my brother around here today?" Mako asked.

"Perhaps. My memory's a little…'foggy'." One of the kids said while leaning closer and casually rubbing his nose. "Maybe you can help me 'clear it up'." The kid said who holds out a suggestive hand indicating he wants money.

"You're good, Skoochy. A real pro." Mako said taking out a yuan bill and gives it to Skoochy shocking and disgusting Korra.

"Yeah, I've seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?" Mako asked.

"About noon." Skoochy answered.

"What was he doing?" Mako asked.

"H-He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then…" Skoochy stops talking as he holds out his hand again asking for money.

"I don't have time for this!" Sasuke yelled as he grabs Skoochy's shirt and then pins him against a wall. "What happened?! Tell me or you'll end up in the hospital!" Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke!" Mako yelled.

"Let him handle this." Korra said.

"Talk NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay, okay! Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something big." Skoochy explained in a frantic voice.

"Then what?! Where are they gathering?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Any hideout, probably their recent one. They're planning on getting rid of some 'obstacles' to get what they want. That's all you're gettin' outta me." Skoochy said.

"Thank you for using your brain." Sasuke said as he throws Skoochy to the ground. "Now, get lost before I end your miserable life!" Sasuke threatened making Skoochy and the other kids run off.

"That was excessive, don't you think?" Mako asked.

"Shut the hell up. You got your information, so how about a 'thank you'? You ungrateful idiot." Sasuke said.

"This kid has issues." Mako said but Sasuke delivers a punch at Mako's gut making him wince in pain and he's on the ground.

"YOU have issues." Sasuke said.

"Okay, you two. Stop it! Mako, what was Skoochy talking about?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. Now, Bolin's about to get caught in the middle of it." Mako said.

Later after passing some trolleys Naga keeps going while still carrying Korra, Sasuke, and Mako on her back.

"Where're we headed?" Korra asked.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet." Mako said.

"The Triple Threat Triad? Korra, didn't you beat up some of those idiots when we got into town?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I beat them up, and then you chased them down and finished them. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit…" Korra was cut off as Naga shoots forward and then dashes through the street and taking a sharp turn in pursuit of a Fire Ferret.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra said as she pulls the reigns to make Naga stop but nothing and then Naga turns around the corner of a building where the ferret is waiting and then runs down a street and climbs up a street light.

"That's Pabu!" Mako said.

"No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra said making Naga calm down and starts panting and Pabu slides down the pole and brings his nose forward to touch Naga and then jumps on her head and climbs onto Mako's shoulder.

"Let's hurry." Sasuke said.

"Right." Mako said.

The sky gets foggy hiding the full moon and Korra, Sasuke, and Mako are standing outside the Triple Threat Triad hideout.

"Something's not right." Mako said as he approaches the door cautiously. "There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Mako said as he presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window while signaling to Korra and Sasuke that it's safe to come up and he slinks back into the shadows.

Sasuke and Korra casually walk toward the door without any stealth and Korra delivers a kick at the doors to force open them and they enter an empty room and look around and find many furniture broken.

"Either looks like a party or a ransack." Sasuke said.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako asked.

A truck's engine roars from outside and the three run out the back and they crash through the door only to find a truck and five motorcycles driving off but not before seeing Bolin and Shady Shin being tied up and gagged sitting inside of the truck.

"Bolin!" Mako exclaimed.

The three chase after the truck and the motorcycles but two masked figures who are driving the motorcycles throw smoke grenades at them and they explode into a bright flash and produce thick and heavy green smoke halting the trio and seeing the effects of the grenades the masked figures drive off while the trio are trapped in the smoke and are coughing.

"Naga, come!" Korra called as she runs after the motorcycles and Naga chases after and Sasuke runs after as well and Mako follows.

Naga dashes out of the smoke filled alley while the truck continues to drive off into a distance with the motorcyclists in tow and as Naga chases after the truck Mako throws fireballs at the motorcyclists who swerve to avoid the flames but Korra brings up her arms and creates cracks with her Earthbending but the motorcyclists avoid the cracks but they get catapulted into the air by an earth ramp but the riders land safely and keep going to follow the escape party and they dash off from the alley and go to the open square.

Three motorcyclists fall back with two swerving to the left while the other brings the motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at Naga and her legs are now tied together by the rope and crashes to the ground sending the riding trio flying through the air onto the ground as well but Korra gets up on her knees while Mako slides on his back while Sasuke lands on his sides and they look up to see the three motorcyclists who twist in the air to land at opposite sides of the trio who get up.

"You want to fight, huh? Let's destroy them." Sasuke said.

"Let's do it." Korra said.

The first rider runs at Korra who ignites right fist and sends out a large fire blast at the rider who elegantly avoids the fire blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and then continues her run for the Avatar and engages in hand-to-hand combat with Korra and starts by striking at Korra's head but Korra dodges and retaliates with a fire blast but the rider ducks under it and then they lock arms at each other and Korra delivers a fire punch but the rider leans back while knocking Korra's hand but Korra delivers a spinning fire kick but the rider moves to the left but Korra shoots a high fire kick at the rider's head who reciprocates that move and curls the leg around the Avatar's leg and pulls it down revealing an opening to Korra's right side and then delivers four punches at Korra's side making her grunt in pain and her right side goes numb and Korra grabs hold of her right arm wondering what happened.

Korra madly charges at the rider with her left hand ablaze and throws fire blasts but the rider dodges the fire blasts and flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and then dodges a fire blast at the feet and Korra fires two more fire blasts but the rider keeps dodging them.

Meanwhile Mako spins and grunts in pain as his right arm is immobilized and he briefly clutches it but focuses again on his rider opponent who comes at him again but Mako delivers a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent who ducks under it and then twirls behind Mako's back and delivers several punches to unguarded left side and back with Korra she receives the same punches on her left side and then the rider comes to deliver a kick at the staggering Avatar knocking her back with two feet at the chest but as Korra falls backward along with Mako the third masked rider gets knocked back to the ground and the two riders turn to see Sasuke.

"Your fight's with me. Let's go!" Sasuke said.

The riders run at Sasuke and one of the riders deliver a punch at Sasuke who grabs the fist and then delivers a roundhouse kick at the gut of the first rider sending the rider back but the second rider twists to get behind Sasuke and delivers a jab but Sasuke delivers a back counter and delivers a sweep kick at the second rider knocking the rider down to the ground but the third rider gets back up and charges at Sasuke and delivers a twirling kick attack at Sasuke who manages to sidestep from the rider and delivers a side kick attack at the right side of the rider but while the fighting is still happening the first rider twirls a bola around in a menacing manner while the second rider does the same and Sasuke gets ready for their assault but just then a growling is heard and they see Naga jumping into the air with teeth bare and growls and then unleashes a powerful roar to scare the riders and Pabu does the same.

"Unless you want me to give you another beating, get lost!" Sasuke said and the riders look at each other and then jump into the air while throwing more smoke grenades to cover their exit and they all ride out of the smoke with their motorcycles.

Sasuke runs up to the two and helps them up while Pabu climbs up Mako's shoulder while Korra drapes her arms around Naga's head and they see the riders escaping and Korra tries to throw a punch to deliver a bending attack but nothing.

"Ugh, I can't bend!" Korra said trying to bend again but to no avail. "I can't bend!" Korra said in a panic.

"Calm down, it'll wear off." Mako said.

"What were they?" Sasuke asked.

"Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen." Mako answered.

"Amon?" Korra asked.

"That anti-bending masked man?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Equalists." Mako said.

"Equalists." Sasuke said.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked.

"I bet whatever it is, no good will come of it." Sasuke said.

"Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako said in a frustrated tone.

"Mako, we're going to save your brother. I promise." Korra said.

"Yeah. Nothing bad will happen to him." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Korra, and Mako are riding on Naga through another street of the city to try and find Bolin and they are later at a deserted bridge and Naga walks to a lit trolley station and then goes to another street that's vanishing in fog.

"We've been out here all night." Korra said.

"Still no sign of him." Sasuke said.

"We gotta keep looking." Mako said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked and Korra and Mako close their eyes in disappointment but then Korra gets an idea.

"I have an idea!" Korra said as she pulls the reigns making Naga move again.

The trio are in the park of Republic City that's covered in morning fog and they pull up at a fountain and Naga bends over to get a drink while Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink as well while Sasuke, Korra, and Mako sit by the fountain and Mako has his eyes closed.

"Why are we here? How will this help us find Bolin?" Sasuke asked.

"You remember we first met here when we first got into town?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered.

"You remember that annoying obnoxious Equalist protester?" Korra asked.

"I remember beating him into a pulp." Sasuke said.

"You think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now." Korra said.

Sasuke, Korra, and Mako are sitting with their backs against Naga's side and Naga is resting underneath a tree at the side of the fountain and Pabu is asleep on top of Naga's saddle and Mako has his eyes closed and arms crossed while Korra is looking around and Sasuke does the same.

"See anyone?" Korra asked.

"No. Not yet." Sasuke said.

"I see." Korra said and she turns to Mako. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?" Korra asked.

"Well, uh… We used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako answered.

"So you were a Triple Threat?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you some sort of criminal?" Korra asked.

"What?! No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out in the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said.

"Protect your brother." Sasuke said and he has a flashback of the same man.

 _"Foolish little brother." The man said._

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard." Korra said.

"What happened to your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"They were mugged by a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako explained.

"Mako…" Korra said.

"Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" Mako stops talking clutching his red scarf.

Just then Sasuke's head starts hurting again.

"Dammit…! No…!" Sasuke grunted.

"What's wrong with him?" Mako asked.

"He's been having headaches from time to time." Korra said as she goes to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what is it?" Korra asked.

"Too many…people…dead…bodies…everywhere…" Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Dead bodies?" Mako asked.

"Sasuke, tell me what you saw. Is it part of your memory?" Korra asked.

"I saw a little boy, who looks like me. He was going to a village compound and he found many dead bodies all over. He was horrified and he went to a house and there were two more dead bodies on the ground, but somebody was standing near those dead bodies, and he gave a hateful stare at the traumatized boy, talking about hatred." Sasuke explained breathing heavily.

"Dead bodies everywhere? What is he talking about?" Mako asked.

"I think it might have something to do with your past. That little boy that looked like you might be you." Korra said.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Bra…I mean, Sasuke. Do you…remember your family? Your home? Anybody?" Mako asked.

"No. I don't remember anything except my own name." Sasuke answered and Mako's face starts to soften.

"I'm sorry you don't remember your past." Mako said.

"Like you care." Sasuke said.

"Look, you and Korra are helping me find my brother, and I'm grateful. I know we kinda got off to a bad start when meeting each other, but just know that…I'm here for you, and Bo when we find him. Once we find my brother, I'll do what I can to help you with your memory problem." Mako said.

"Thanks, I guess. Loser." Sasuke said.

"Don't mention it, brat." Mako said.

"It's a start." Korra said.

Later the sun is shining through tree branches and Sasuke, Korra, and Mako are asleep and Korra and Mako are leaning on each other sleeping against Naga's side while Sasuke is asleep away.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" A voice shouted by a megaphone making the trio slowly wake up and Korra and Mako open their eyes to realize that they're too close to each other and they let out horrified gasps and scramble away from each other.

"What's causing that annoying sound?" Sasuke asked and they turn their attention to the protester from before.

"Non-benders of Republic City…" The protester began.

"That's the guy." Korra said.

"Perfect." Sasuke said.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for…" The protester was cut off.

"Shut up." Sasuke said making the protester gasp as he sees Sasuke and Korra walking to the podium and the trio pull up at the table while a frightened civilian sits next to him.

"You two! You and that brat can't silence me, Avatar!" The protester said but Sasuke delivers a punch at the protester and then Sasuke destroys the megaphone.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take them?" Korra asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The protester said crossing his arms.

"I think you do." Sasuke said.

Korra lifts her leg in the air and slams it down with a half-moon kick making an earth pillar rise up under the table catapulting it into the air and throwing the protester off and just then leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and they rain down upon the area, everyone present along with the protester and his friend who are still lying on the ground but the protester tries to pick up the scattered leaflets and Sasuke grabs a leaflet out of the air and looks at it.

"'Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o'clock'." Sasuke read the leaflet. "What's this 'Revelation'?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" The protester yelled but Sasuke grabs the protester and pins him to the ground with Sasuke's elbow on the protester's throat.

"You better believe it concerns us! Spill it!" Korra demanded.

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender, then I bet he's getting what's coming to him." The protester said.

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

Just then a whistle blows and they turn to see a policeman running toward them.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" The policeman demanded.

"The Avatar is oppressing us!" The protester cried but Sasuke punches the protester's head knocking him out.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as the trio run out of the park but Mako picks up a handful of leaflets before getting on Naga who starts to run off while carrying Korra, Sasuke, and Mako.

The trio are at a bench underneath the bridge and Korra is holding one of the leaflets while they're looking at several others spread out over the floor.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing into their big 'Revelation' whatever that is." Sasuke said.

"I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs." Mako said bending down to the leaflets on the ground and grabs two of them turning them over and puts them together. "There's four different images." Mako said.

"It's like a puzzle." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, of a map!" Mako said as he gets on his feet and walks over to the map next to Korra with the four leaflets in hand and he starts comparing them to the city map and moving the image over different areas and he then finds the right location which has a red circle on the back indicating the meeting spot."Bingo." Mako said.

"That must be where it's happening." Sasuke said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go." Korra said pounding her fist.

"Before doing anything reckless, we'll need to disguise ourselves. Amon might know who you are." Sasuke said.

"Right. Let's do that too." Korra said.

Later it's nighttime and at a factory site a group of people walk into it and Sasuke, Korra, and Mako stay into the shadow of another building.

"This is the place. Ready disguises." Sasuke said as he puts on a black hat over his head and a black scarf around his neck while Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise while Korra puts on a flapper hat while tugging her ponytail under it.

The trio walk out of the shadows and go for the factory building and they arrive at the entrance where a large doorman is standing guard and checking invitations of a citizen who holds up the leaflet and he allows the citizen in and then another man shows his leaflet and goes in and as the trio make their way for the factory Korra leans closer to Mako and places her arm around his.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra said.

"Does that mean I…" Sasuke stops talking.

"I'm afraid so, son." Korra said winking making Sasuke sigh annoyed.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." The doorman said crossing his arms.

"Uh…invitation?" Korra asked.

"You mean this?" Sasuke asked taking out the leaflet in an innocent tone and the doorman takes the leaflet. "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister." The doorman said moving aside allowing the trio into the factory.

The trio are in the meeting place and look over a gathered crowd waiting for something and just then a lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

"I didn't think many people hated benders so much." Sasuke said.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin." Mako said.

The trio run off to the side and four spots are being switched on and the trio make their way through the waiting crowd.

"Please welcome your hero. Your savior…Amon!" An announcer announced as a hatch in the middle of the light that pours out opens and the same masked man from before known as Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd and a spotlight turns on illuminating Amon and Korra looks at the Equalist leader with shocked eyes and Sasuke also looks shocked at the sight of Amon.

 _"So, that's Amon? He looks like a terrifying enemy to deal with."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Amon walks over to a microphone while the crowd continues to cheer.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender, who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has arrived recently to Republic City. And if she were her, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that's about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away…permanently." Amon announced making the audience gasp and Korra's eyes widen in horror.

"That's…impossible." Korra said.

"There's no way! He has the power to steal a person's bending?" Sasuke asked.

"This guy's insane!" Mako said.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." Amon announced as an Equalist guard leads a tied up man onto the stage and the crowd boos.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Lightning Bolt Zolt said.

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage and force them on their knees and the last bender is Bolin among the other benders and he looks horrified.

"Bolin!" Sasuke said and Korra walks to the front but Mako stops her.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." Mako said.

"Then, come up with a plan, 'Team Captain'!" Korra said.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said as the Lieutenant unties Zolt while Amon moves away while an Equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction.

"You're gonna regret that, pal!" Zolt said as he directs a fire blast at Amon who nimbly dodges the flames but Zolt continues to shoot a barrage of fireballs but Amon keeps dodging but Zolt surges forward while generating lightning and fires the bolt of lightning at Amo who ducks underneath it and then grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, twists it around, and then away from him making the lightning crash into the stage and then hits the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away as Zolt's neck is grabbed and Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist and to his forehead as Amon places his thumb in the center making Zolt have a feared face and later the lightning changes into a fire blast and then it disappears and Amon releases Zolt who collapses weakly onto the ground and Zolt tries to Firebend but to no avail. "Wha…What did you do to me?" Zolt asked.

"Your Firebending is gone. Forever." Amon said making the audience gasp and Korra, Sasuke, and Mako have worried and scared expressions. "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" Amon said and the crowd cheers.

"This is crazy! He actually stole a person's bending!" Sasuke said.

One of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender who is Shady Shin and he is kicked forward to face Amon.

"No!" Shady Shin said.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked.

"I think so. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing us. Then, we duck out of here." Mako said.

"Nice plan." Sasuke said.

"Works for me." Korra said.

"Let's go, Korra." Sasuke said as they emerge at the side of the pleased crowd carefully moving through one of the side exits.

The two run through a hallway filled with machines and then stop and they find a big red wheel on the machine and with a grunt of effort from Korra and Sasuke the wheel turns releasing one small air leak.

"Damn. Not enough." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you!" A voice called and they turn to see the doorman.

"Double damn." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Mako is still among the crowd and he's making his way to the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending making Bolin and another bender look at each other with worry and the third bender is grabbed by the collar and is next.

Back with Sasuke and Korra.

"Uh, is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asked.

"What are you and your son doing back here?" The doorman asked.

"Don't say what I think you're gonna say…" Sasuke said.

"Uh, looking for the bathroom…?" Korra said.

"Dammit, Korra…!" Sasuke said face palming.

The doorman takes out a big wrench and he starts swinging the wrench at the two who duck out of the way and they keep dodging the wrench attack and Sasuke gets behind him making the doorman turn around and aims for an overhead swing but Sasuke dodges again making him hit the pipes.

Meanwhile Mako is watching Amon remove the third bender's bending and he looks back.

"Come on, you two…" Mako said impatiently.

Meanwhile Korra dodges another wrench swing from the doorman and it causes him to hit the pipes and Korra's hat is taken off and then uses Mako's scarf to tie around the doorman's hand as he aims another wrench swing but Korra uses the scarf to pull the doorman into a turn flinging his body into Sasuke who delivers a kick at the doorman making him hit the machine knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam and through three open pipes steam pores out and fills the room.

"This should be enough." Korra said.

"Thanks, idiot." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile the frightened Bolin is being grabbed by an Equalist guard and once he's free he's pulled on his feet and thrown to Amon.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Bolin said but Amon walks to Bolin.

Meanwhile Korra bends the steam behind her and once she has enough she directs it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hands and back with Bolin an explosion to his left makes him duck for cover as under loud screams of the crowd steam starts to pour into the meeting room making the shocked Bolin look around at what's going on as steam starts engulfing everything in the room making the crowd run from the steam and Amon backs away and Bolin looks around him and then makes a focus look while getting back up but is grabbed by an Equalist guard but then someone gets behind the Equalist guard, grabs a hold of him, and knocks him out and it's Mako.

"Bolin, you alright?" Mako asked.

"Yes! Mako, thank you!" Bolin cheered hugging Mako.

Mako and Bolin go into the steam and they get out of the factory and run over a ladder and they go down but then someone chases after them and it's the Lieutenant and he twirls his kali sticks and slams them into the ladder sending electricity charge through it shocking Mako and Bolin and they fall down landing while grunting in pain and the Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony with his kali sticks charged and he lands and releases more electric charges forcing the brothers to jump away and Mako unleashes a fire jet strike but the Lieutenant dodges the fire jet strike and attacks Mako with his kali sticks striking Mako sending him down and then attacks Bolin next.

Bolin flips over and unleashes a slab of earth at the Lieutenant who jumps up and then delivers strikes with his kali sticks but Bolin conjures an earth wall for protection but the Lieutenant does a round off and the back flips and somersaults to Bolin and then delivers strikes with his kali sticks and Bolin is knocked out.

Mako emerges from beside the wall and then delivers a fire slice but the Lieutenant dodges but Mako kicks out another fire slice while grunting in effort knocking over Bolin's earth wall but the Lieutenant charges at Mako and after a quick exchange of some blows striking the Lieutenant delivers a strike with his kali sticks making Mako grunt in pain and Mako is pushed up against a wall and the Lieutenant charges and twirls both his weapon and jabs at Mako's chest electrocuting him until Mako is unconscious.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." The Lieutenant said.

"You can think again." A voice said and the Lieutenant looks up to see Sasuke.

"Why are you defending these benders? You should join us." The Lieutenant said.

"I serve only myself. Not your madman of a leader!" Sasuke said.

The Lieutenant charges at Sasuke and delivers strikes with his kali sticks but Sasuke dodges each blow and then delivers a punch at the Lieutenant sending him back but the Lieutenant skids to stop the sliding and then the Lieutenant charges at Sasuke again and they exchange blows and the Lieutenant delivers some strikes at Sasuke who gets electrocuted but Sasuke recovers and delivers a back flip strike from behind and then delivers a roundhouse kick at the Lieutenant's side sending him to a wall.

"You're good. For a child. You could be of use to Amon." The Lieutenant said.

"I told you already, I have no intention of serving the Equalists!" Sasuke said as he charges at the Lieutenant who delivers a strike at Sasuke with his kali sticks and Sasuke gets knocked back.

"You have chosen poorly." The Lieutenant said but just then an earth pillar shoots up beside the Lieutenant and thrusts him brutally against the building and he slams hard against the metal while the two kali sticks are out of his hands while falling to the ground and he turns to see Korra in her Earthbending stance.

"Don't count out benders just yet and leave Sasuke alone!" Korra yelled.

Naga barks and comes running from behind a building jumping down at the last ramp and Korra runs to Sasuke who gets up and Mako struggles to get up but more Equalist fighters appear but the trio get on Naga while Bolin gets up a little dazed and then Naga grabs Bolin by his collar and he gets dragged.

"Oh…Yah…Stop…I want…to be…on…your back…please!" Bolin said while being dragged.

"The Avatar! That's her!" The Lieutenant said as several Equalist soldiers run after them.

"Let her go." A voice said and it's Amon who is standing on the balcony looking at the escapees with his hands behind his back. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Amon said.

"What about that boy? He's siding with the Avatar." The Lieutenant said.

"I have a good feeling he could be of some use to me. I think he needs to be watched." Amon said.

Sasuke, Korra, Mako, and Bolin return to the arena and they arrive at the attic.

"Whew. Finally OUT! Thank you guys for gettin' me outta there!" Bolin said.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't get mixed up with Shady Shin!" Mako berated.

"Look, he gave me this insane wad of cash. It could've helped us with our tournament problem." Bolin said.

"Well, now, we got NO money!" Mako said.

"Just be grateful Bolin's safe and his bending didn't get taken." Sasuke said and Mako sighs.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bo." Mako said hugging Bolin.

"I'm sorry, bro." Bolin said.

"I think we've had a long day today, so Sasuke and I will head back to Air Temple Island. I'll see you guys around." Korra said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Korra. You too, Sasuke." Mako said.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said as they leave the attic.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island there are three people talking and it's Tenzin talking to two White Lotus sentries and they turn to Sasuke and Korra arriving and Tenzin meets with them.

"Thank goodness! I was just about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?" Tenzin asked and they look at each other unsure. "What happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, but…" Korra stops talking.

"We came to an Equalist rally and…we saw Amon in person." Sasuke said shocking Tenzin.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"He can take people's bending away…for good." Korra said.

"That's…that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin said.

"It's true. We both saw him do it." Sasuke said.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." Tenzin said looking at the city.

"No one is…not until Amon is taken out." Sasuke said.

"I don't know how we can defeat him." Korra said.

"We'll find a way. He can't stop the two of us." Sasuke said.

"I hope you're right…" Korra said.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then!**


	4. Hardship of Fear

**Another chapter up for you people. Hope you enjoy this one. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 4: Hardship of Fear**

 _It's nighttime at Air Temple Island and Korra is in her room sleeping but then a shadow passes the doors making her shoot up in her bed alarmed and then an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window while two more break through the door making Korra jump out of her bed and kicks and downward fire arc but the chi blockers dodge and come at her but Korra fires a fireball to keep them at bay but the chi blockers avoid the attacks and one of them jumps into the air while spinning like a top to try and kick Korra's head but she blocks the kick with her arm and fires several fire punches but while dealing with two chi blockers the third one somersaults and chi blocks at her back and then kicks her to the ground on her knees and she cries in pain._

 _Just then Amon comes walking to her._

 _"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." Amon said as he reaches his hand to Korra as she watches with fear._

Korra wakes up with a frightful scream while sweating and gasping for air and it was all just a nightmare and Korra looks around to find Naga who licks her right hand for comfort.

"It's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream." Korra said petting her polar bear-dog.

The next day in Republic City at a building which is the city hall representatives known as the United Republic Council meet at a U-shaped table.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force, whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." One of the representatives said and it's a man with dark skin, dark brown hair tied to three ponytails, and wearing Water Tribe clothing.

"Absolutely not! A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders." Tenzin objected.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?" A woman who is the Fire Nation councilwoman asked.

"It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty." Tarrlok said bowing.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin asked in an accusing manner while lightly pounding at the table.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man, Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on." Tarrlok said.

"This…is a different situation and how DARE you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!" Tenzin yelled.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, families. Vote for the task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" Tarrlok asked raising his hand and the Fire Nation councilwoman also raises her hand and later so does the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom representatives raise their hands and Tarrlok slams a gavel on a platform to close the meeting and he smiles at Tenzin who glares.

It's later nighttime at Air Temple Island and Korra practices her Airbending while Sasuke is training his fighting moves while happy music is playing from the radio but then the music becomes static.

 _"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution, but we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."_ Amon said through the radio which goes back to static.

"Hmph. He sure knows how to give an aspiring speech." Sasuke said.

"He just won't stop." Korra said.

"Korra, relax. I'll make sure Amon won't hurt you or anyone else." Sasuke said.

The next day Mako is walking through a industrialized part of Republic City and he throws one end of his scarf over his shoulder while looking up in the direction of a trolley that's being boarded making him run to the trolley as fast as possible while crossing the street without looking and just then a moped is driving down the street and the rider sees Mako and tries to stop but crashes into Mako making him scream and he falls while the rider wheels the moped over to Mako who picks himself up.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." The rider said.

"How could you NOT see me?! I mean, I was ju-ju…" Mako stops talking as he sees the rider taking off the helmet revealing to be a girl with wavy black hair, green eyes, and wearing red lipstick and he is dumbfounded. "I was…I-I…wow. I was…" Mako stops talking trying to clear his throat and he blushes.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such an idiot." The girl said helping Mako up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." Mako said brushing himself.

"Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets." The girl said.

"Yeah, that's me." Mako said.

"I am SO embarrassed. My name is Asami." The girl named Asami introduced taking her hand out to shake Mako's hand. "Let me make this up to you somehow. How about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o'clock. Kwong's Cuisine." Asami offered returning to her moped.

"Uh, Kwong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako said.

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up." Asami said putting her helmet back on. "So…it's a date?" Asami asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." Mako said and Asami gets back on her moped and drives off taking one more look at Mako before going and Mako stares lovestruck.

It's sunset at Air Temple Island and Korra, Sasuke, and Tenzin's family are about to eat dinner and they bow their heads for prayer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and…" Tenzin was cut off.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A voice asked and someone enters the dining room and it's Tarrlok.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said in an annoyed tone.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away from a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok asked and Tenzin sighs.

"I suppose." Tenzin said sitting down and he sees Pema scowling at him and Tenzin gives a helpless look.

Tarrlok walks over to Korra.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." Tarrlok introduced bowing and Korra stands up and bows to Tarrlok.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said bowing.

Tarrlok then sees Sasuke.

"And you must be this new Uchiha boy I've heard about." Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, that's me." Sasuke said.

Tarrlok sits next to Korra.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" Ikki asked leaning to Tarrlok and then sniffs him. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki said.

"Well, aren't you…precious?" Tarrlok said as he turns to Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative." Tarrlok said.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said.

"Republic City is much better off now that YOU'VE arrived." Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin asked in a protective and suspicious tone but Tarrlok puts up his hand.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Tarrlok said to Korra.

 _"Task force? So, he's against Amon too."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"What?!" Tenzin asked shocked.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone, who is fearless in the face of danger. That someone is you." Tarrlok said.

"Join your task force? I can't." Korra said shocking both Tenzin and Tarrlok while Korra drinks her drink.

"I didn't expect that." Sasuke said.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said.

"Me too." Tenzin said.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." Tarrlok said.

"Korra can perform her duty her way." Sasuke said.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said annoyed.

"Very well. I'm not giving up on you yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said walking out.

"Bye-bye, Ponytail Man!" Ikki called making Tarrlok growl at that name and then leaves.

Later at night Mako arrives at Kwong's Cuisine staring at it in awe and he clutches his scarf and checks his sleeves making him sigh and then walks in.

"Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako." A server said bowing.

"Uh, 'Master'?" Mako asked.

In a back room the server unfolds a shirt from a box and dresses it on Mako and then pulls up pants, ties his shoes, styles his hair, and gives him a formal looking jacket to wear and Mako examines his clothes with pleasure and then Mako takes his red scarf and starts putting it around his neck but the server glances at it and starts to pull it off but Mako grabs the server's wrist to stop him.

"The scarf stays." Mako said.

"As you wish, sir." The server said bowing. "This way please." The server said leading Mako back into the restaurant area.

Mako meets with Asami who is sitting at a table and she's dressed in a formal dress.

"Look at you. You look classy." Asami said.

"Thanks to you. Thanks for this." Mako said sitting down.

"I told you I'd make it up to you. I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all your matches this season." Asami said.

"ALL of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen." Mako said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament." Asami said.

"Yeah, well…maybe next year." Mako said dismayed.

"What do you mean? You made it in." Asami said.

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now." Mako said.

"Tell me. What's the problem?" Asami asked placing her hand on Mako's and Mako sighs.

"We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running." Mako explained.

"That's not fair." Asami said dismayed.

Just then the server comes carrying two silver platters.

"Pardon me, Ms. Sato. Your main course." The server said lifting up the dome lid showing the food.

"Thank you." Asami said.

"Ms. Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile, would you?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. He's my dad." Asami said.

"Get out of town!" Mako exclaimed shocked.

"I'm serious. You want to meet him?" Asami asked.

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah! I'll take you up on that." Mako said.

"Perfect. I'll tell him tomorrow." Asami said.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island someone comes to see Korra and it's Bolin who is singing a happy tune.

"Hello, fellow teammate!" Bolin said cheerfully.

"Hey, Bolin." Korra said.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Korra said.

"Nah, that's okay. We're probably gonna be out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason why I came here is to give you this." Bolin said taking out a cupcake with a rose. "Ta-da!" Bolin said.

"Wow, thanks." Korra said taking the cupcake. "What's this for?" Korra asked.

"Uh, oh, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah! Now I do! You and Sasuke saved me from Amon!" Bolin said.

"Oh, that? It's no big deal." Korra said shrugging.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever.' I mean that is…scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Bolin said.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra." A voice said and it's a council page carrying a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to the Avatar. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer." The council page said.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said and the council page bows and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? I could have a word with him." Bolin said punching his fist with his other fist.

"No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy, who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said.

"Oh, good. That sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said.

Just then Sasuke and Jinora walk out from the inside of the temple.

"Your first game of Pai Sho and already, you're a natural, Sasuke." Jinora said.

"I learned from the best at that game." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best." Jinora said blushing a little.

"You two played Pai Sho? Who won?" Korra asked.

"Sasuke did, and it was his first game too." Jinora said.

"Wow, Sasuke. That actually fits you, because you're a pro at strategies." Korra said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! I got something for you!" Bolin said taking out a cupcake that has a star on it.

"Why give me this?" Sasuke said.

"It's my way of saying 'thank you' for saving me from Amon. If you, Korra, and my bro didn't help, I would've lost my bending forever and just thinking about it still gives me nightmares." Bolin said.

"I know what you mean…" Korra said downcast.

Sasuke then sees the basket full of items.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Tarrlok is trying to make me change my mind of joining his task force by giving me gifts. He's really tenacious." Korra said.

"Clearly." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at a factory that contains several rows of vehicles known as Satomobiles in an assembly line Asami and Mako are talking to a man known as Hiroshi Sato the father of Asami.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato." Mako said.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor." Hiroshi said.

"Uh, well…" Mako hesitates.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I, too, come from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner and all I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone, who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan." Hiroshi explained.

"Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news." Asami said.

"What good news?" Mako asked.

"Well, my daughter passionately told me about your hard earned success in the pro-bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament." Hiroshi said.

"Are you serious?!" Mako asked excited.

"He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot." Asami said.

"That IS good news!" Mako said.

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi said.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir." Mako said pointing at his chest and Asami and Hiroshi laugh. "Thank you so much for this. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity." Mako said.

"I know you will. And you have a lucky charm on your side." Hiroshi said.

"Lucky charm?" Mako asked.

"The Avatar. Now that she's on your team, you're guaranteed to win." Asami said.

"Oh, right. Yeah. She's something." Mako said.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island there is a luxurious Satomobile wrapped in a ribbon and Tenzin walks past it while Ikki and Meelo are playing in it and making car noises.

"Out of the way, Daddy! We're driving!" Ikki said and Tenzin shakes his head.

Tenzin finds Sasuke.

"Have you seen Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Right there." Sasuke said pointing at Korra at a round platform with a yin-yang symbol and is practicing Airbending stances.

Korra is circling around the platform while practicing.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin said joining the Avatar and Sasuke is with them.

"Yeah. That guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer." Korra said.

"Korra, are you…okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." Korra said.

"Why don't you take a break?" Tenzin said sitting down on the stairs and Korra joins him along with Sasuke. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason." Tenzin said.

"I'm just really focused on my Airbending training right now is all." Korra said.

"Right, that's what you said. You know it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." Tenzin said but Korra says nothing. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk." Tenzin said as he leaves.

"Korra…" Sasuke said and just then he starts having another flash of him being in a forest and he is confronted by a woman and is shaken by fear.

 _"You're paralyzed with fear. You can't move." The woman said._

Sasuke then has another flash with the same blond boy but has red eyes.

 _"You're not scared, are you? Scaredy cat?" The blond boy asked._

Sasuke has more flashes involving the same man from before and also a boy with red hair and green eyes and having an emotionless expression but later turns crazy and is covered by a sand monster.

"Dammit! Again…" Sasuke said.

Later Korra is on the railings and leaning against the door of the mansion on the island and just the council page from before arrives.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you." The council page said making Korra annoyed while jumping down from the railings and unleashes a 180 degrees earth slab sending the page off and then Korra delivers a kick.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am NOT joining his task force!" Korra said while Sasuke and Jinora stop their game of Pai Sho to see what's going on.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." The council page said.

"To what?" Korra said taking a piece of paper from the page's hand and reads it.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." The council page said.

"Gala?" Sasuke asked and Korra frowns at the news.

Later at night at the city hall with two huge banners with Korra on them Korra, Sasuke, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo arrive at the city hall dressed in gala clothing and the kids run off and the other attendants begin clapping their hands as they see Korra and Pema starts wandering and talking with other people while Sasuke looks at the whole gala with an indifferent expression.

"I can't believe all this is for me." Korra said.

"Having a party in your honor is both creepy, unnecessary, and idiotic." Sasuke said.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin said.

"Speak of the devil." Sasuke said as Tarrlok walks over to the trio.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, Tenzin, the city awaits its hero." Tarrlok said taking Korra with him.

"I'm going with them." Sasuke said following them.

Tenzin is alone and he looks around and then he notices Meelo and he turns blue and gasps.

"No, Meelo! That's not the toilet! Oh, dear…" Tenzin said walking to Meelo in shame and embarrassment while covering his eyes.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok introduced Hiroshi.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said and Hiroshi bows.

"We're all expecting great things from you." Hiroshi said.

"Right…greatness." Korra said downcast.

"Hey, Korra! Sasuke!" A voice called and they see Mako who is holding Asami's arm and Bolin is with them and they walk to the two.

"This is my daughter, Asami Sato." Hiroshi introduced Asami.

"It's lovely to meet you, Avatar. Mako has told me so much about you." Asami said.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all." Korra said eyeing at Mako irritated.

"You must be this Uchiha boy, who came to the city recently." Asami said to Sasuke.

"What of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Bolin told me about your memory problem. I'm so sorry to hear that." Asami said.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked eyeing at Bolin in annoyance.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Korra asked.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin said leaning to Korra.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" Mako said.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, terrific." Korra said.

"Daddy! Big Sis!" A voice called and they see a boy around Sasuke's age with shaggy black hair and green eyes and wearing formal clothing running to them.

"Ah, there you are, Xiba! You little scamp. This is my son, Xiba Sato." Hiroshi introduced.

"He's a little rambunctious, but a smart and good kid." Asami said ruffling Xiba's hair.

"Stop it, Asami. You're embarrassing me." Xiba said and he sees Sasuke. "You're Sasuke, right? I heard of you! You broke into Amon's rally the other day. That took some guts." Xiba said.

"Hmph. Thanks, I guess." Sasuke said.

"You were amazing there too, Avatar! Might I also say, you're even prettier in person than in the papers." Xiba said.

"Uh, thanks…" Korra said.

"Looks you got yourself an admirer." Mako said amused.

"Oh, shut up…" Korra said rolling her eyes.

Just then Tarrlok comes to Korra with Lin Beifong from before.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Korra have already met." Tarrlok said.

"Just because the city's throwing you a big to-do, don't think you're anything special." Lin said in a very harsh tone and the two glare at each other again. "You've done absolutely NOTHING to deserve this." Lin said.

"I don't recall anyone throwing you a party for your policework." Sasuke said.

"Watch who you're talking to, you little snot, or you'll be spending your days at that juvenile detention center!" Lin said and the two glare at each other.

"I'm peeing my pants here…bitch." Sasuke said making Lin growl and she turns to Korra.

"You'd better keep that little monster on a leash, or it's YOUR head!" Lin said pointing at Korra before walking away and Korra glares at the chief but she becomes sadden.

"Bitch." Sasuke said.

"Just let it go, Sasuke." Korra said.

Tarrlok, Korra, and Sasuke are walking to the stairs where a whole lot of reporters are waiting downstairs and many guests are present as well and as the media sees Korra they rush for the stairs and start to bombard her with questions.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions." Tarrlok said.

"But…" Korra was cut off as Tarrlok pushes her forward.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" One of the reporters asked.

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra said.

"Then, why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going AFTER Amon?" The other reporter asked.

"Well, I…" Korra was cut off.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" The second reporter asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra said.

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?" The next reporter asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" The fourth reporter asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" The fifth reporter asked and Korra is confused, annoyed, and intimidated by the bombardment of questions.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" The second reporter asked.

"I'm NOT afraid of anybody!" Korra yelled. "If the city needs me, then…I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!" Korra said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"There's your headline, folks." Tarrlok said and cameras start flashing while Tenzin hangs his head in disappointment while Mako and Bolin look at each other confused along with the other guests while Asami smiles at this and so does Xiba while Sasuke is baffled.

 _"Dammit, Korra! This must have been Tarrlok's plan all along! Now it worked!"_ Sasuke said in his mind as he sees Tarrlok's mischievous smile and Korra's sad expression. _"Tarrlok, you clever and sly bastard! Now, I know Korra's weakness. She's not scared of Amon, she's scared of letting people down, because it's the Avatar's duty to protect the world."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Later Korra is now among other task force members and is wearing a task force uniform and Tarrlok who is also in a task force uniform and pointing at a blueprint.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight, we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Tarrlok said.

A large car with a water tank and filled with task force members in a kneeling position drives toward the bookstore and when the car stops the task force members jump out and up against the wall and Korra peers through an opening at the bottom of the wall and sees several men and women training and learning chi blocking techniques and on the opposite wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room making Korra have a flashback of her dream when Amon reaches for her making her gasp in fear but makes a resolved look and looks at Tarrlok for the signal making Tarrlok nod and raises his hand to show his outstretched fingers, then closes them into a fist, shows his outstretched palm again, closes into a fist again, and then flashes two fingers.

A task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and bends water out while another member bends water toward him and to another task force member until all the Waterbenders have water and two members of the task force have water ready for the signal to attack and Tarrlok holds his hand out behind him where a Waterbender is holding water waiting for the signal while Korra breathes in and out and at the inside the room of chi blocker trainers and trainees.

Just then the water floods the room and freezes with people inside yelping in shock and the task force Earthbenders break through the wall and causes several chi blockers and trainees to leap back but three task force Earthbenders throw bricks to strike and one of the Earthbenders pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall and Tarrlok and Korra enter the room and Tarrlok throws someone against the wall with his Waterbending and freezes their head to the wall but a chi blocker throws two grenades with green gas while another chi blocker opens the door to escape but Korra freezes the two grenades in ice and stops the leaking of the smoke.

"I'm going after them." Korra said as she kicks open the door the two chi blockers left through and runs down the corridor.

Korra trips over a wire and crashes to the ground and a chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab Korra who gets up and kicks a large rock from underneath the chi blocker hitting in the chest but Korra falls back from the left over momentum but another chi blocker comes from behind swinging a bola but Tarrlok blasts a stream of water at the chi blocker and freezes him to the wall.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok." Korra said smiling.

"We make a good team, Avatar." Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, we do." Korra said crossing her arms and makes a demanding look.

Later a group of reporters are flashing cameras and the people involved in the task force are standing over several captured chi blockers and Tarrlok ushers a chi blocker into the back of a police truck with several task force members on the side and another flash occurs reveals a row of task force members with Korra at the front with an annoyed look while Tarrlok is answering questions through a microphone while chi blockers are in the middle with another row of task force members on the other side and someone takes a picture that turns black and white which later goes to a newspaper.

The next day Sasuke reads the newspaper.

"'Councilman Tarrok's elite task force successfully captured chi blockers training underground a bookstore. Thanks to Tarrlok's task force and the Avatar at their side, the city is slowly becoming a much safer place. The Avatar and Councilman Tarrlok have agreed to make a press conference later today this evening at five o'clock'." Sasuke read the newspaper. "This does not sound like a good thing." Sasuke said and he sees Korra walking for her room and he follows her until he arrives at the Avatar's closed door. "Korra, are you okay?" Sasuke knocking on the door.

"Not now, Sasuke." Korra said through the closed door.

"Look, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to leave the task force." Sasuke said.

"Just leave me alone!" Korra snapped through the door and Sasuke sighs.

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke said walking away.

Inside the room Korra is sitting with her back pressed against the door and after Sasuke left she starts crying regretting for snapping at Sasuke.

Meanwhile at the pro-bending arena gym Toza is sweeping the gym while Bolin makes two plates of earth hover above his hands using his Earthbending while Mako is reading the same newspaper.

"No Korra for practice again?" Bolin asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Mako answered grimly and Bolin slumps and sighs while throwing two earth plates at the wall.

Later in a room full of reporters with Tarrlok on stage behind a podium and Korra is at his side.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok said.

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" A female reporter asked and Korra takes the microphone.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward! Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, IF you're man enough to face me." Korra said putting down the microphone and leaves the stage as the reporters buzz questions for details.

Meanwhile Mako and Asami are at the park and are going for a carriage ride.

"I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm glad I hit you with my moped." Asami said.

"Uh, me too." Mako said chuckling.

"I forgot to ask, why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?" Asami asked.

"No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like it keeps me safe." Mako said.

"I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young." Asami said and they stare warmly and she cuddles into Mako's side putting her hand on his chest. "I feel so safe with you." Asami said while the trolley rides off into the park with two other couples.

Meanwhile at the Republic City docks Tenzin flies with his glider and lands on the dock where Korra, Sasuke, Tarrlok, and several others are.

"Korra, this is madness." Tenzin said but Korra wraps a rope loosely around her arms and hands.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Korra said.

"Korra, this isn't helping you." Sasuke said.

"I have to try." Korra said.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin yelled at Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok said.

Korra guides the boat out from the docks and for Avatar Aang Memorial Island with her Waterbending.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down." Tarrlok said.

"Sasuke, I need you to go with her. She may need your help." Tenzin said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he gets on a boat and starts paddling the boat to follow Korra.

Sasuke arrives at the island where Korra arrives as well and he hides behind the leg of the statue of Aang watching Korra who is waiting for Amon.

"I know you're here, Sasuke." Korra said.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not stupid. I told you to stay with Tenzin." Korra said in an authoritative tone.

"You're not my mother. Tenzin asked me to go with you." Sasuke said and Korra sighs.

"Sasuke, I don't…" Korra was cut off by a loud noise.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked in his fighting stance.

"Just a false alarm. It's just the clock near the side of the statue going off. It's midnight." Korra said pointing at the clock on the side of the island.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you need to go NOW." Korra said.

"No." Sasuke said making Korra grunt.

"You're so stubborn." Korra said.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke replied.

"Fine. Just stay close to me." Korra said.

Korra and Sasuke are sitting on the ground waiting for Amon to arrive but later a half hour passes and no Amon in sight but more hours have passed and still no Amon.

"I'm starting to think this is a lost cause. I don't think he's coming." Sasuke said starting to become tired.

"Thinking the same thing. Guess he's a no-show. He's the one probably scared." Korra said standing up and Sasuke gets up as well and they start walking down passing the base of the statue.

Just then a bola is thrown at Korra's feet causing her to fall to the ground.

"Korra!" Sasuke said and the cord of the bola starts dragging the Avatar into the building and Sasuke chases after her and he arrives at the dark room that's lit by Korra's unleashing a fire blast to break free from the bola but then they see many Equalist soldiers around. "Dammit." Sasuke said.

Korra delivers a spinning fire blast but then whips entangle her hands from both sides but she tries to kick fire and earth around but she gets hit several times by chi blockers but Korra tries to free herself and Firebend but the chi blockers sustain her arms with their cords.

"Enough of this!" Sasuke yelled as he punches at some of the Equalist soldiers and then delivers roundhouse kicks but then a chi blocker throws a bola at Sasuke and he's wrapped around but he struggles to break free but his struggle is in vain. "Damn you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke…!" Korra cried.

The Equalist soldiers hold Korra by her arms and some do the same to Sasuke and just then someone arrives from the shadows.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." The figure said and it's Amon who reaches his hand out toward her just like in the nightmare and Korra closes her eyes in fear preparing for the worst but Amon grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now…I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel and I WILL destroy you." Amon said as he delivers a jab at Korra's shoulder knocking her out.

During Korra's unconsciousness she has a vision of four people who are Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Yakone and then another vision occurs with people at the right age living in 128 AG and Aang charges at something ready to attack.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ah, yes. You. I don't know what your purpose is or why the Avatar keeps you, but if you are of any value to me, then you might be useful still." Amon said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as his onyx eyes turn red and his irises become split into three parts.

"What's this?" Amon asked and just then Sasuke manages to break free from the bola and then lightning begins to develop in Sasuke's left hand and Sasuke looks at his left hand but then he charges at Amon and delivers an electric strike at Amon's chest electrocuting the masked leader making him scream in pain and then Sasuke kicks at Amon knocking him to a wall and Sasuke breathes heavily while lightning disappears. "That power…is it…bending? No. It felt…different. And your eyes… It seems I was right. Every time I see you, there is…promise within you. You continue to deliver me proof of your usefulness and impress me with whatever abilities you have. We will meet again, boy. You will continue to be watched." Amon said as he and his Equalists disappear into the darkness.

"That…power… How did it happen? How could I create lightning? My eyes…how am I seeing red? What's happening?" Sasuke asked and just then his red eyes revert back to onyx and he falls to the ground. "Damn…" Sasuke said.

Later Korra starts to regain consciousness and she sees a shady figure wearing an Airbender tunic coming for her.

"Aang…?" Korra asked weakly.

"Korra!" The figure said and it's revealed to be Tenzin who touches Korra's shoulder. "Korra, are you alright? What happened? Was Amon here?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, he ambushed me." Korra answered.

"Did he…did he take your bending?" Tenzin asked worried and Korra creates a flame in her palm and then closes it.

"No. I'm okay." Korra said.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin said relieved.

Korra then sees Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Korra said going for Sasuke and shakes him. "Sasuke, wake up." Korra said and Sasuke starts to get up.

"Ugh, Korra…?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Something weird happened." Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"My eyes…turned red and then I started making lightning." Sasuke said.

"Lightning? I thought you're not a bender. How could you make lightning?" Korra asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you're safe." Korra said and then she starts crying. "I was terrified! I felt helpless." Korra said still crying and Tenzin embraces Korra.

"It's alright, Korra. The nightmare is over." Tenzin said.

"No. It's not. Amon is still around. Nothing will be over until he's stopped." Sasuke said.

"Tenzin, you…you were right. I've been scared all this time. I've never felt like this before and…Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" Korra said still crying.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just so confused and scared and I channeled my anger at you." Korra said.

"I know what you're going through. I understand." Sasuke said.

Later they leave the Avatar Aang Memorial Island and return to Air Temple Island.

"So, you were able to turn your eyes red and make lightning and you actually attacked Amon with it?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Sasuke answered.

"I don't know how you did it, but that was pretty cool. Maybe those are something you know and you forgot them." Korra said.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to help you figure everything out and help you with your memory." Korra said.

"And I'll help you deal with this Equalist revolution nonsense and help you stop Amon." Sasuke said.

"Deal. I know I'll be there for you just like you'll be there for me." Korra said.

"I guess we will. We've been through a lot tonight. Let's go to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Good night." Korra said.

"Try to sleep well." Sasuke said as they go their separate ways to their rooms get ready to go to sleep but unknowing to Sasuke someone is watching him from the trees and it's a small Equalist soldier who leaps from the tree branch and leaves.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. What did you think of this one? Hope you enjoyed it. Now, here's what I'm gonna say right now, I don't care what you think of what I'm gonna do with this story, such as putting some OCs in it. I am allowed to do it, and if you don't like it, then leave and stop reading. Just saying, not trying to sound harsh, I just don't want to deal with any complaining. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	5. Competition of Relationships

**Another chapter up for you people. Hope you enjoy this one. Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 5: Competition of Relationships**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves at the Hokage Mansion in the office Tsunade is doing paperwork and just then Shizune enters the office.

"Lady Tsuande, we just got a report from the Anbu Black Ops you sent to search for Sasuke." Shizune informed.

"And what happened? Did he really go for Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Sasuke never went to Orochimaru." Shizune said.

"What? Are you certain?" Tsunade asked.

"They spied on Orochimaru without detection, but they didn't find Sasuke with him." Shizune said.

"But where could he be?" Tsunade asked.

"We…still don't know." Shizune answered.

Unknowing to them Sakura is spying outside on a tree listening.

"Sasuke's not with Orochimaru? That's great news, but where could he be?" Sakura asked.

"Get the Anbu Shinobi to search for Sasuke and have them bring him back to the village. Have Kakashi come in here." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said as she leaves the office.

"Sasuke… Where ARE you? I'm really worried about you! I want you to come back! Please come back to me!" Sakura said as tears start to flow from her eyes and she starts crying.

Meanwhile in Republic City snow is falling outside and in the pro-bending arena in the gym Korra is handling a blob of water and then splits it into two and then rapidly launches small water bullets in different directions while Bolin raises his right hand to make an earth disc follow his motion and makes it hover in front of him and at Korra who launches the water blob at the earth disc making Bolin stumble back but then Mako twists around and vaporizes the water with a fire arc and delivers two fire punches but Bolin uses an earth disc but Mako destroys it with a fire blast but Korra fires water bullets at Mako who jumps over it while Bolin throws an earth disc at Korra who shields herself with water from a nearby tank but Mako fires a blast of flames at the two but they both block with their respective elements but a second fire blasts hits Bolin in the stomach and he is flung backwards and he falls down but he launches an earth disc and Korra who directs the water blob away gets hit by the earth disc and she's hit in the stomach but the water hits Mako straight in the face flinging him to the ground but they all sit up and laugh and Mako stands up while taking off his helmet and Sasuke is watching the whole thing from the sidelines.

"Not bad. You three are getting better by the minute." Sasuke said.

"That means a lot coming from you, Sasuke." Mako said and then he turns to Korra. "It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra." Mako said.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence." Korra said.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin said.

"If you ask me, you're better off leaving the task force. You're more yourself without him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I do feel a lot better." Korra said.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" Mako said as he, Korra, and Bolin get into huddle position and Mako turns to Sasuke. "You too, Sasuke." Mako said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're part of this team too." Mako said.

Sasuke joins the huddle and Bolin smiles at Korra who smiles at Mako who smiles at the three.

"It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako asked.

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin said.

"Not quite." A voice said and they turn to see Asami and Xiba walking into the practice room with the Future Industries sponsored gear. "You'll need these." Asami said holding up a shirt with the Future Industries logo on it.

"Hey, Asami." Mako said.

"Good morning, sweetie." Asami said making Korra annoyed while Xiba gags.

"Somebody kill me…" Xiba mumbled.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako said.

"YOU look great, champ!" Asami said and they make an Eskimo kiss making Bolin have a 'Really?' look on his face while Sasuke looks annoyed while Xiba gags again while Korra shows her disgust but acts normal when Mako turns to her.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said as they leave.

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see ya when we see ya." Bolin said waving at the two.

"I'm outta here. See ya guys later and good luck on your first tournament match! I'm gonna be there watching!" Xiba said as he leaves.

"Guess we should go too." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Korra said picking her bag up.

"So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym." Bolin said.

"Sasuke's here too, you know." Korra said.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that. Here we are, the three of us. Together." Bolin said.

"Look, we need to head back to Air Temple Island so Korra can continue her Airbending training." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I gotta get back to doing it. See ya!" Korra said as they leave and Bolin is now alone and he's disappointed at his failed attempt.

Later in the evening Mako and Bolin are in their attic and Mako is making dinner while Bolin is giving Pabu a bath much to the Fire Ferret's protests but Bolin manages to put Pabu into the tub of water but Pabu rises back up and shakes the water off his fur looking defeated.

"Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?" Bolin said and then turns to his brother. "So, what do you think of Korra, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?" Bolin asked.

"She's great! But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami." Mako answered.

"I was talking about a girlfriend for ME! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!" Bolin said annoyed.

"I know, that's what I thought you meant." Mako said.

"Well…?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra." Mako said.

"You just said she was great two seconds ago." Bolin said.

"Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really 'girlfriend material'. She's more like a pal." Mako said.

"Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: She's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm GORGEOUS! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask her out." Bolin said.

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, ESPECIALLY during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?" Mako said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Gah." Bolin said and he turns to Pabu. "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu. I'm talking about REAL love." Bolin said and Pabu looks confused.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island outside Sasuke, Korra, Jinora, and Ikki are feeding fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow.

"How's it going with the tall, dreamy Firebender boy, Korra? You've been spending A LOT of time together lately." Jinora said.

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us about the MAGICAL romance!" Ikki said.

"What? Listen to you two. I-I'm NOT interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all about that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl." Korra said.

"You just described Asami and your feelings say otherwise." Sasuke said.

"Oh, whatever! But…let's just say for a second I AM interested in him. What do I do?" Korra asked.

"Here we go…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Ooh, I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora said.

"Tell me!" Korra said.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the ENTIRE COUNTRY." Jinora said.

"What stories do you read?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Wait, it gets better. She then jumped into a volcano! It was so romantic!" Jinora said.

"Give me a break…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Uhh…" Korra is lost for words.

"No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!" Ikki said while Airbending upward in a circular motion out of excitement.

"Okay, new question; what stories to YOU read?" Sasuke asked.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said and just then a laugh is heard and they turn to see Pema. "Oh, hey, Pema." Korra said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough. Korra, trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago, I was in the exact same situation, with Tenzin." Pema said shocking the four.

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked.

"That's right." Pema answered.

"So, what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So, I hung my chin out there and I CONFESSED my love to Tenzin, and the rest is history." Pema explained.

"Wooow!" Korra, Jinora, and Ikki said in awe.

"Gag me." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a grump, Sasuke. Sooner or later, you'll might end up in the same situation too. You'll be spending your life with the wrong girl until the right one comes in." Pema said.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said.

Later at the pro-bending arena the tournament is about to begin.

"Folks, after a year of waiting, the Pro-bending Championship is finally here! Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen!" The announcer known as Shiro announced.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The ring announcer announced and the crowd starts cheering. "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!" The ring announcer introduced and the match between the team starts.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!" Shiro announced.

"Round two!" The ring announcer said.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two!" Shiro announced.

"Round three!" The ring announcer said.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out does Adi, and Ula, and Umi!" Shiro announced.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!" The ring announcer said and the team cheers.

"Already a good start." Sasuke said.

"That's what I'm talking about! Thank you, thank you very much. Thank you all, you fans!" Bolin said.

The trio return to the changing area.

"Nice first start. Keep it up and you'll win the championship." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. We really connected out there in that ring." Mako said.

"I know! I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well OUT of the ring too." Korra said.

"Oh, no…" Sasuke said.

"Uh, sure." Mako said.

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together." Korra said.

"Oh, we've been spending lots of time together." Mako said.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers." Korra said.

"I don't know. Asami and I have…" Mako was cut off.

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" Korra said abruptly but then quickly turns around and hides while blushing.

"Korra, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." Mako said.

"Forget I ever said anything…" Korra said disappointed.

"It's nice to tell him about your feelings, but that was much." Sasuke said.

Just then Asami enters the room with Pabu on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." Asami said kissing Mako on the cheek and Korra and Mako look uncomfortably at each other.

Korra sits down and Bolin sits next to her.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and I…we could get some dinner together, sort of a DATE situation." Bolin said.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very DATE-worthy." Korra said.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" Bolin said and Korra chuckles.

"You really feel that way about me?" Korra asked.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together." Bolin said.

"You know what, I could use some fun. Okay, sure." Korra said.

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" Bolin said as they leave.

Mako watches them while holding onto Asami who clings herself into him and rests on his shoulder but Mako is still thinking about Korra and Bolin.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't go well in the end?" Sasuke asked to himself as he leaves the room.

In Air Temple Island in Korra's room Korra is getting ready for her date with Bolin.

"Korra, are you sure you want to date Bolin?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see why not. We're just gonna hang out together. No big deal." Korra said.

"Bolin's nice and all and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but I'm concerned you're doing this to get back at you-know-who." Sasuke said.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Basically." Sasuke answered.

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that. We're just gonna have fun tonight. Besides, I think it might help with getting my mind off Mako and that way, no one gets hurt." Korra said.

"I hope you're right." Sasuke said.

"Everything will be okay. See you later." Korra said as she leaves the room.

Later Korra and Bolin are eating at a noodle place known as Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and Naga is resting outside in the front door while Korra and Bolin are having noodles.

"So, how you like it?" Bolin asked slurping his noodles.

"Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub." Korra said.

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together." Bolin said.

"They are good noodles! Hey, who's that creepy guy over there, who keeps glaring at us?" Korra asked pointing at a young man sitting at a table with a girl in each arm and guys are with him and he has a smug look.

"That's Tahno and the Wolf-bats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." Bolin said but Korra looks straight at Tahno who gets up and walks over to the two along with his teammates. "Uh-oh, here he comes. Now, don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Bolin said eating his noodles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a REAL pro bends, I could give you some PRIVATE lessons." Tahno said but Korra stands up close in front of him.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" Korra asked.

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot." Tahno said smirking.

"Korra, don't. He's just baiting you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament." Bolin whispered.

Korra whistles and then Naga comes bursting through the window roaring loudly at Tahno making him fall over but his teammates catch him and they walk off while Korra and Bolin laugh.

"Whoa, ho, ho! I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that! YOU are one of a kind, Korra." Bolin said.

Korra and Bolin are drinking cocktails and Bolin lets out a burp and is ashamed but Korra burps even louder making Bolin burp again and louder this time and Korra burps again and is even louder this time and they start laughing but the couple next to them give a look of disgust and horror.

Korra and Bolin are now on Harmony Tower with other couples and they look at the view of the city and Korra is enjoying the view while Bolin enjoys having Korra with him.

Later Sasuke makes his way over to the arena and he finds Mako sitting on a plate of stairs near the entrance.

"Mako? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be training for the tournament?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just taking some fresh air to clear my head before the match." Mako said.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"Have you seen Korra?" Mako asked.

"Not after she left, no." Sasuke answered.

"She's probably going out my brother. I told him it was a bad idea." Mako said in a bitter tone.

"Do you…have feelings for Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"What? No! That's crazy! You were there when I told her I don't feel the same way about her." Mako said.

"Yeah, I heard you." Sasuke said and just then he sees Korra arriving at the arena. "Korra's back." Sasuke said walking up to the Avatar. "So, how was it?" Sasuke asked.

"We had fun. Nothing went wrong." Korra said as they walk for the arena but Mako stands up looking sternly at Korra.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Mako asked in slight anger.

"Uh, pro-bending? We've got the quarter-final match." Korra said.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me." Mako said.

"Here we go…" Sasuke said face palming.

"I am not. We're just having fun together. What you care anyway?" Korra asked.

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken." Mako said.

"Wait a second…you're not worried about him, you're jealous! You DO have feelings for me!" Korra said.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous!" Mako said.

"I'm not touching this! I'll see you two in the arena." Sasuke said walking into the arena.

"Admit it! You like me." Korra said.

"No, I'm with Asami!" Mako said.

"Yeah, but when you're with her, you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra asked.

"Get over yourself!" Mako yelled.

"I'm just being honest!" Korra countered.

"You're crazy!" Mako yelled.

"You're a liar!" Korra yelled back and they glare at each other and storm into the arena.

"Oh, hey, Mako…" A stranger said but Mako ignored him and they both go into the arena through different doors. "Oh…" The stranger said.

Inside the arena.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather OF the ages." Shiro announced as the bell rings signaling the start of the match. "Korra dodges and, OOH! Slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!" Shiro announced.

"This is not turning out well…" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!" The ring announcer said.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Mako snapped.

"I had an opening, so I took it!" Korra snapped back.

"What is up with you two? Alright, whatever, just pull together, guys." Bolin said.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos." Shiro announced.

"Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match." The ring announcer said.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" The referee asked.

"I got this." Mako said.

"I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one. We choose earth!" Bolin said as a platform in the middle of the stage rises with Bolin and the Earth Boar-q-pine.

"Looks like the Earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple. Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink!" Shiro announced.

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match!" The ring announcer said and Bolin cheers while Korra and Mako are relieved but they look away from each other annoyed and angry.

"Well, that was close." Sasuke said.

"Oh, that was a close one, folks! Youth triumphs over experience tonight!" Shiro said.

Later Korra is at the balcony of the arena and Sasuke is with her.

"That was a close call out there. Thought that was gonna cost you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Korra said.

Just then Mako comes walking toward Korra but Sasuke blocks the way.

"Korra doesn't want to talk to you right now." Sasuke said.

"Look, I know she's angry, but I just need to talk to her." Mako said.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Korra said and Sasuke backs off.

"Korra, we need to talk. Look, sometimes, you can be so infuriating, but I…" Mako was cut off.

"Just save it, Mako, okay? You already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra said.

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." Mako said.

"So, you DO like me?" Korra asked.

"Yes, but, I like Asami too. I don't know. Things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and…" Mako was cut off as Korra kisses him on the mouth shocking him but he kisses the Avatar back making her blush.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked and then he sees Bolin carrying flowers and he makes a shocked expression. "Dammit…" Sasuke said.

Korra then looks down in shame after looking at something behind Mako who turns around to see Bolin standing carrying the flowers for Korra and he starts to burst into tears and runs away crying while dropping the flowers.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" Mako called but Bolin is gone. "Great! Look at what you did!" Mako berated Korra.

"You're blaming ME?!" Korra asked insulted.

"YOU kissed me!" Mako yelled.

"YOU kissed me back!" Korra yelled back and Mako growls in anger and then runs after his brother. "Go on. Say 'Well played, Korra'." Korra said.

"I don't think that's appropriate to say it. All I can say is bad timing." Sasuke said and Korra makes a sad and regretful look.

The next day Korra is in her room thinking about what happened last night and Sasuke comes in.

"What have I done?" Korra asked sadly.

"It's going to be fine." Sasuke said.

"No, it's not. I just hurt two of my friends and I now I fear I'm going to lose them forever." Korra said.

"You didn't know Bolin was coming. Maybe you can find some way to make things right again." Sasuke said.

"I just don't know how." Korra said.

"You'll figure it out." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Mako arrives at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"Morning, Narook. My brother here?" Mako asked and the man named Narook points to where Bolin is and he's sitting slumped across a table depressed. "Thanks." Mako said walking for his brother. "C'mon, wake up. Taking you home, bro." Mako said and Bolin looks up at the Firebender and sniffs sadly and dejectedly.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me!" Bolin said sadly pointing at Pabu who is lying on a bowl on the table with a big stomach indicating he ate noodles.

"You're a mess. We've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako said as he puts a hand on Bolin's shoulder but Bolin slaps Mako's hand away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with YOU! You traitor!" Bolin yelled.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako said as he picks Bolin up and hauls him onto his back.

"No…! Why…?" Bolin asked sobbing.

"Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." Mako said.

"YOU'RE a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!" Bolin cried while Pabu gets off the table and slowly follows the brothers.

Later at night Sasuke and Korra arrive at the arena locker room and Korra finds Bolin sitting on the bench depressed and then walks past Mako who does not talk to her and puts his gear on and Korra does the same thing.

 _"This match is not gonna turn out well. We're screwed."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

The Ferrets are now lined up against the Buzzard-Wasps.

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard-Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!" Shiro announced and the bell rings and the match begins. "The Buzzard-Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two and Mako is knocked all the way to zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight." Shiro said as Bolin gets hit in the stomach by an earth disc. "Ooh, that's gotta sting!" Shiro said and Bolin stumbles to the side of the ring, removes his helmet, throws it aside, and then vomits. "And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally." Shiro said while Korra turns around and watches with both pity and disgust.

"Disgusting." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles. Noodliest noodles in the United Republic." Shiro said and Korra gets knocked into zone three. "The Buzzard-Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory and Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now…and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye." Shiro said as the bell rings.

The second round begins and Mako gets knocked back a zone but he unleashes a fire blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Bolin yelled but he gets struck by a blast of water and gets knocked off the edge.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool!" Shiro said and Korra does a fancy water strike but gets carried away and constantly bounces her water on one of the Wasps. "Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!" Shiro said and the referee blows his whistle.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back a zone!" The referee ordered.

"I'll unnecessarily rough YOU up!" Korra snapped throwing a water blast at the referee while walking back and he pulls out a yellow fan.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan." Shiro said.

"This is unbearable to watch." Sasuke said turning away.

"The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard-Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout." Shiro said.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin are talking among each other.

"Well, I guess there's always next year." Mako said in a monotone voice.

"Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!" Korra said.

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to in the finals." Bolin said sadly.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said.

"Let's just get this over with." Mako said.

"The sooner the better." Bolin said as they go back to the starting line.

Korra frantically sweats and thinks about what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry." Korra said making the two stop.

"What did you say?" Mako asked.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for things to be out of hand. I never meant to hurt anyone. I'd rather keep our friendship than win this game and I'd rather lose this game with us working together than acting like angry jerks over some stupid misunderstanding. Even if we lose this match, I don't want to lose you two." Korra said and Mako and Bolin look at each other and then back at the Avatar.

"What's going on down there?" Sasuke asked.

"Korra…you're right. I'm sorry." Bolin said.

"Same here." Mako said.

"What do you say we make an effort in this match? Win or lose." Korra said.

"Agreed." Mako said.

"Let's do this!" Bolin said raising his fist.

The bell rings again as round three starts and Mako and Bolin start working better as a team but despite their effort they're getting knocked back.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed by his brother!" Shiro said and just then an earth disc strikes at Bolin's shoulder.

"AH!" Bolin screamed in pain.

"Dammit." Sasuke said.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit!" Shiro said.

"Bolin!" Mako cried but then he gets knocked out of the ring by a blast of fire and he falls into the water.

"And Mako's in the drink and out of the match and Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand to him, this kid's got grit, but how long can he keep it up?" Shiro asked but then Bolin gets knocked back by an earth and water combo and into the water. "Apparently, not very long." Shiro said and Korra is now alone. "The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands, but with three on one, I don't like her odds." Shiro said and Korra starts dodging all attacks while staying on the ring.

"Come on, Korra! You got this." Sasuke said.

Bolin pulls himself out of the water in a painful effort but then he sees Mako kneeling to take his hand out and pulls Bolin out of the water and steadies him on the lift.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Mako asked.

"Ahh, it's messed up pretty bad. I think I'll be alright." Bolin said and the lift starts rising. "Are…we gonna be alright?" Bolin asked.

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm really sorry." Mako said.

"Me too. I think Korra was really serious with her apology and she's right. I don't wanna lose you guys." Bolin said.

"Neither do I. You two are more important to me than some stupid game." Mako said.

"Yeah. Same here." Bolin said. "So, girls, huh?" Bolin asked in a joking tone.

"Yeah, seriously." Mako said small smiling and chuckling a bit.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her!" Shiro said as Korra continues to dodge every element thrown at her and then knocks each of the Wasps into a line. "The Avatar finally gains her ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!" Shiro said as Korra angles herself so the Wasps are lined up in front of her and then knocks them all out with a single water blast and they're knocked into the water. "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!" Shiro said.

"Yes! She did it!" Bolin cheered.

"Yes! YEAH!" Mako cheered.

"Now THAT'S a comeback!" Sasuke said.

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!" Shiro said.

"Hahaha! YES!" Bolin cheered as Mako hugs him tightly. "AGH! Shoulder! Shoulder!" Bolin cried.

"Sorry." Mako said letting go.

Korra returns to the locker room.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Bolin said.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time." Mako said.

"Yeah, I bet." Sasuke said.

"Don't mention. So…I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends." Korra said.

"Definitely." Mako said.

Just then the Wolf-bats enter the locker room and Tahno enters last and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust.

"Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers." Tahno said.

"Says the loser himself." Sasuke said and Tahno looks at Sasuke and he walks over to him.

"You've got such a big mouth, boy. I'd suggest you watch it before you'll end up getting hurt." Tahno said in a smug manner.

"Leave him alone. He's not your opponent. I hope we see you in the finals, then we'll see who the losers REALLY are!" Korra said.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." Tahno said in a sadistic tone.

"And now, your defending champs, the White Falls Wolf-bats!" The ring announcer introduced and the Ferrets look at them with hate and disdain.

Just then Asami and Xiba enter the room and Asami throws her arms around Mako's neck.

"Great job! What a comeback, Korra! I've never seen anything like that." Asami said.

"That was awesome! That was by far the best match ever!" Xiba said.

"Thanks, but if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. Thank you." Korra said.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little 'thank you' party, need some medical attention over here." Bolin said.

"Let me help." Korra said as she places her hands on Bolin's shoulder.

"Owwww! Gah! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?" Bolin asked.

"Relax, I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is." Korra said.

"So, it's like Medical Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say that, I guess." Korra said as she bends water out of the bucket and puts it over Bolin's shoulder and starts healing.

"No, no…oh, ooh! That's the stuff!" Bolin said.

"Bolin, I'm REALLY sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get out of hand." Korra said.

"I'll be alright. We had fun together, didn't we?" Bolin asked.

"I had a great time. You are one of a kind, Bolin." Korra said.

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise." Bolin said.

"Your winners, the Wolf-bats!" The ring announcer said.

"What? How is it over so fast?" Sasuke asked.

"With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals." Shiro announced as the opposing team the Mongoose-Lizards are being helped out of the pool by medics with stretchers. "I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one." Shiro said.

"Korra, you'd better be ready for them. They're no joke." Sasuke said.

"I agree. We'll them we mean business." Korra said punching her fist against her other fist.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I can noe have some time to work more on my chapters for this story and more stories to come, so you'll be expecting some updates sooner. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	6. Pro-Bending Finals

**Another chapter up for you people. Hope you enjoy this one. Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 6: Pro-Bending Finals**

At the pro-bending arena at the gym two earth discs are being thrown into the net and Bolin is levitating two more earth discs and throws them at the net while Mako unleashes two fire punches followed by a flaming arc with his foot while Korra moves a small water blob around a bit and then launches it foreward and they are throwing their respective elements at three pictures of Tahno suspended on a rope and one gets cut by Bolin's earth discs while the second gets burned by Mako's fire blast while the third gets taken off a large portion by Korra's water and Korra cheers while raising her arms in triumph.

"That'll show Tahno." Sasuke said.

"I hope so. He won't know what hit him." Korra said.

 _"You're listening to 'The Music Hour'! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years."_ The radio host said.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolf-bats." Korra said.

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Mako said taking off his helmet.

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Bolin said hugging his brother.

"Don't get too overconfident. Just focus and do your best on eliminating those bastards." Sasuke said.

Just then the radio goes static.

 _"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."_ Amon said through the radio.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said.

"So he has the gall to announce this right before the finals start." Sasuke said.

"You think they council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out." Korra said.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To City Hall. I'm going to have a word with the council." Korra said.

"Knowing you're gonna do something reckless, I'll come with you." Sasuke said.

At city hall Korra, Sasuke, Mako, and Bolin ride on Naga and they arrive at the main doors and enter the council meeting.

"Korra, Sasuke. You two shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Tenzin said standing up.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you right now, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin said.

"You're only letting Amon have his way." Sasuke said.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon." Korra said.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlok said standing.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin said.

"No!" Mako yelled.

"You can't!" Bolin said.

"Spineless. All of you." Sasuke said.

"Tarrlok, I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would stand up against Amon." Korra said.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will NOT put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok said.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now, the arena is one place where benders and non-benders gather together…in peace!" Mako said.

"To watch benders…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Beat each other up…in peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin said.

"I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok said.

"The reality is that if you close the arena, Amon wins. Is that what you want?" Sasuke said.

"Yes! What he said! Yes!" Bolin said.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting adjourned." Tarrlok said as is about to slam his gavel but then a metal cable knocks off the gavel's head making Tarrlok gasp.

Everyone turns to see Lin entering the courtroom while coiling her cable back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar and the boy." Lin said.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked.

"I expected this cut-and-run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against the Equalists." Lin said.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into an all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let's hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said making Tenzin grunt in annoyance.

"If you keep the arena open, my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying you will PERSONALLY take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked.

"I guarantee it." Lin answered.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." Tarrlok said raising his hand. "Who else is with me?" Tarrlok asked as three other council members raise their hands while Tenzin turns away in disappointment. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tarrlok said and the Fire Ferrets cheer.

"Alright!" Bolin cheer.

"Yeah!" Mako cheered punching his fist in the air.

"Thank you!" Korra said.

"About time you've grown a spine." Sasuke said.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said.

Tenzin approaches Lin.

"A word please?" Tenzin asked.

Tenzin and Lin are outside of the courtroom.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Tenzin said.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it." Lin said.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin said.

"You don't need to babysit me." Lin said annoyed.

"It's for Korra and Sasuke. I want to make they stay safe while Korra is playing while Sasuke is watching." Tenzin said and Lin throws her arms in the air annoyed.

"Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Lin said.

Korra walks over to Lin.

"Um, excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help." Korra said but Lin ignores the Avatar and walks off. "It…really…means a lot…" Korra said but Lin is gone and she groans. "What's her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me!" Korra said.

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been…challenging." Tenzin said.

"What did you father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues…are with me." Tenzin said.

"Wait a second…it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!" Korra said putting her hands together and smiling devilishly.

"What?! How…? Where did you get that idea?" Tenzin asked looking around nervously.

"Ha! Your wife!" Korra answered.

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her." Tenzin said.

"So…Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our 'esteemed Chief of Police' didn't throw her in jail." Korra said.

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't STEAL me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li…" Tenzin stops talking. "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it." Tenzin said.

"Hm, apparently, Beifong hasn't." Korra said.

"What do you… Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" Tenzin said walking away angered.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra said waving in a teasing manner and Tenzin hangs his head in embarrassment while Korra laughs.

Meanwhile at a cargo area Amon is watching his Equalist soldiers loading cargo into trucks and the lieutenant approaches him.

"I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." The lieutenant said.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." Amon said.

It's nighttime and the pro-bending arena is surrounded by ships of Metalbenders and inside the officers are scouring looking for undefined objects.

"All clear, Chief." An officer said.

Lin is standing at the entrance and Tenzin approaches the chief.

"How is the security sweep going?" Tenzin asked.

"Fine." Lin said bluntly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes." Lin answered bluntly again.

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Tenzin asked.

"I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now, leave me alone and let me do my job." Lin said.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night." Tenzin said.

"Like old times?" Lin asked with a soften expression.

"Like old times." Tenzin said.

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin said.

"I would appreciate that." Tenzin said.

The pro-bending arena is being protected by police airships in the sky while police vehicles are parked outside the arena and the tournament championship is about to begin.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolf-bats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?" Shiro asked.

"Now, I know there's a big crowd, but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in." Bolin said to Pabu.

The Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes to the stage as the lights beam down on him and the spectators cheer.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The ring announcer introduced making the Fire Ferrets cosplayers cheer while the Fire Ferrets come to the arena while Sasuke watches from the locker balcony and lightly claps and Hiroshi, Asami, and Xiba are sitting in the V.I.P section and Asami blows a kiss at Mako and winks making Xiba gag at this and Mako also blows a kiss at Asami and winks making Korra disgusted.

After reaching the arena Bolin signals Pabu.

"You're on, Pabu." Bolin said and Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing backflips while Bolin uses an earth disc to remove the center for Pabu who does a backflip through and back and ends the performance with one paw standing. "Yes! Nailed it! He's so talented." Bolin said.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Sasuke said.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolf-bats!" The ring announcer introduced as bat masked Wolf-bats with purple capes howl and spread their cape wings while fireworks go off all around the arena and the Wolf-bat fangirls cheer, cry, and howl while the Fire Ferret cosplayers boo.

"That's the best they got? Pathetic." Sasuke said.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl." Bolin said as he tries to howl but fails. "Hm, whatever." Bolin said.

Tahno takes off his bat mask unties his cape.

"I'm gonna knock Tahno's STUPID hair off his STUPID head!" Korra said pounding her fist.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!" Shiro announced as the bell rings.

The Wolf-bats instantly move toward the Fire Ferrets and Tahno tries to deliver a water uppercut at Korra who moves back to barely dodge it but gets hit by Tahno's water blast.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing." Shiro said and Mako delivers a Firebending attack but misses and the Earthbending Wolf-bat throws two earth discs and kicks them at Mako followed by two more and Mako is forced back into zone two. "Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor." Shiro said and the Firebender Wolf-bat tries to flip at Bolin who kicks some earth discs and of the discs bounces off the side ropes and hits the Firebending Wolf-bat knocking him against the fence. "Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says 'No thank you, sir'!" Shiro said.

"Nice shot!" Mako said.

Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation for this and Shaozu runs out the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

"The Waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched." Shiro said and Tahno Waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin forcing him to zone three. "Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul." Shiro said and the center of the ring lights up allowing the Wolf-bats to advance. "Or apparently not." Shiro said.

"Bullcrap!" Sasuke yelled.

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" Mako yelled and the referee signals it was not making Mako angry.

"And the Wolf-bats advance despite Tahno exceeding the Waterbending time limit." Shiro said and the match continues and Korra starts Waterbending but gets hit but Tahno's water attack but Bolin launches an earth disc at Tahno who dodges and Korra rolls to the side while Mako dodges an earth disc by Ming and starts Firebending back. "A questionable call by the officials." Shiro said and Ming lifts up a disc under Mako's foot tripping him forward and launches another disc at the Firebender sending him back to zone three. "Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!" Shiro said.

"This is disgusting!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin yelled.

"Wouldn't have guessed YOU knew the rules of pro-bending." Lin said amused.

"I've been brushing up. That Wolf-bat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone." Tenzin said.

Ming launches another earth disc as Tahno runs forward to start another attack.

"The Fire Ferret brothers are backed to zone three and the Wolf-bats smell blood." Shiro said and Tahno freezes water as Bolin jumps back making him slip and gets hit by a fire blast and falls out of the arena making the crowd boo. "Looks like Tahno snuck an illegal icing move, but once again, there's no call." Shiro said.

"Screw the Wolf-bats! They're clearly thinking they can get away with everything!" Sasuke yelled.

Tahno and Shaozu both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an earth disc and delivers a fire blast.

"I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one." Shiro said and Tahno and Ming both attack Korra gets sent back into zone three and the Wolf-bats advance but Mako sends out a Firebending blast but he missies. "Oh…a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well." Shiro said and Mako moves in front of Korra and tries to Firebend to protect the Avatar from a triple element attack but they both get pushed out of the arena and the bell rings as the Wolf-bats gather together. "It's a knockout! The Wolf-bats win the championship for the fourth year in a…" Shiro was cut off as he sees something. "Hold on a second, folks!" Shiro said as he sees Korra clinging to the edge of the stadium holding Mako by his collar.

"Korra, you sly fox!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely." Shiro said as Korra swings to throw Mako up onto the arena as she falls and Mako throws a fire blast at Tahno sending him flying and knocking him down as Ming and Shaozu look at him in shock and Tahno stands back up angry as the bell rings and Mako winks in a smug manner.

"Nice work, loser." Sasuke said.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending elements, they're bending my mind!" Shiro said and Tahno glares hatefully and growls. "The underdogs survive to see round two!" Shiro said.

The Ferrets huddle together.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose." Mako said.

"If the Wolf-bats are gonna play dirty, then so should we." Korra said.

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square." Mako said.

"That's no fun, but…alright." Korra said disappointed.

"Round two!" The ring announcer said as the bell rings.

Mako Firebends but gets blocked by Shaozu and Korra Waterbends at Ming who blocks it with Firebending and Bolin sends an earth disc at Tahno who blocks it with Waterbending and then Waterbends at Korra twice who dodges and blocks the attacks.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all." Shiro said and Korra starts to Waterbend but her right gets iced and Tahno kicks her back with Waterbending. "But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand." Shiro said.

"This crap again." Sasuke said.

Bolin sends an earth disc at Shaozu sending him back but Ming attempts to block a Firebending blast with a disc but is sent backward and Mako dodges three fire blasts aiming for his head.

"Wowzers! Those look lie illegal head shots to me!" Shiro said and Mako dodges another fireblast to the head and the bell rings and the players remain on the ring floor.

"Round two will be decided with a tiebreaker." The ring announcer said as the referee comes in between and flips a coin and then catches it.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" The referee asked.

"I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!" Korra said to Tahno who smirks.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tahno said.

The other team members move away from the center as it elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle and they move around for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot." Tahno said.

Korra Waterbends at Tahno who dodges it but then gets underneath by a water stream and the scene rewinds to show the replay of the same thing happening again showing that Korra only used the first water strike as a distraction and then uses her foot to deliver the upper water strike and Tahno falls pout of the ring and the bell rings.

"Hmph, chump." Korra said smugly while the Wolf-bat fangirls are shocked along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers and Tahno's helmet lands on one of them.

"Nice shot, Korra! That'll show that weasel!" Sasuke said.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" The ring announcer said as the Ferrets' color lights up and Korra jumps down from the center.

"Nice one!" Mako said high fiving Korra.

"That's the stuff! You are my HEROOO-AH!" Bolin cheered.

"We might actually win this thing." Mako said.

Tahno is being helped to his feet and shakes his team off in rage and fixes his hair.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!" Tahno said.

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Lin said impressed.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance." Tenzin said.

"Hmph." Lin said rolling her eyes.

"One round apiece; who want's it more?" Shiro asked as the bell rings.

"Come on, you three. You can do this." Sasuke said.

Tahno Waterbends while Ming blocks a water attack with an earth disc and then launches another earth disc and Shaozu and Tahno both launch their own attacks but Bolin dodges a water blast and launches his earth disc but gets hit by a water blast while sending another earth disc.

"The Wolf-bats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions." Shiro said and Ming launches a disc attack while Shaozu jumps over and sends out a fire blast. "The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now." Shiro said and Tahno runs toward while jumping off a pole to dodge an oncoming disc and launches his own water blast. "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are FRANKLY getting a little help from the refs?" Shiro asked as Ming launches a disc at Korra who gets hit but she narrowly dodges the other disc and launches her water blast at Tahno who blocks it. "It's all down to this final round!" Shiro said.

"Come on. Come on." Sasuke said.

Mako sends out multiple fire blasts.

"Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" Shiro said as Ming brings up an earth disc and throws it before launching another disc behind his back and breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno Waterbends the broken disc into three blasts and knocks Bolin and Mako off the arena.

"Dammit." Sasuke said.

Korra is hit by the water blast but manages to stay grounded until the rocks reach her and knocks her off the arena.

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water has rocks in it!" Shiro said.

"Knockout!" The referee said making the crowd have an uproar.

"Screw you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, come ON! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!" Tenzin yelled.

"Well, folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolf-bats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions." Shiro said as the Wolf-bats ware waving at the spectators.

"I barely broke a sweat!" Tahno said taking off his helmet.

"I'll break YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?" Tahno asked.

Among the crowd a man puts on an Equalist mask while a female does the same thing and another man puts on the same mask and a spectator reaches for a box of popcorn and in it is an electrical glove and more people do the same and put on the glove and as Tenzin is expressing his outrage over the match he turns to see an Equalist standing next to the chief.

"Look out!" Tenzin said but the Equalist grabs Lin by the shoulder and electrocutes her knocking her out and Tenzin Airbends at the Equalist but gets electrocuted by another Equalist from behind.

Another Equalist sneaks up behind a metal cop and electrocutes him knocking him out and more Equalists electrocute more metal cops from behind as the crowd keeps looking at the arena below.

Korra rises from the water along with the brothers and sees electricity going on in the stands.

"What?" Korra asked.

On the side of the water the lieutenant drops onto the platform under the arena and the Avatar gasps and the lieutenant charges his kali sticks while Korra tries to Waterbend at him but the lieutenant jabs his electric kali sticks into the water making her water drop back into the water and the Ferrets are electrocuted as they scream in pain and are knocked out and the crowd screams in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Folks, there is some sort of disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands." Shiro said and just then an Equalist opens the door and comes into the commentary booth. "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants." Shiro said as the Equalist charges electricity from his glove.

Just then two Equalists enter the locker balcony and confront Sasuke.

"You Equalist idiots again? Piss off!" Sasuke yelled and the Equalists charge their gloves. "So, you have new toys? That won't faze me." Sasuke said.

One of the Equalists charges at Sasuke who jumps over the Equalist and delivers a kick at the back sending the Equalist down and another Equalist attempts to grab the Uchiha who dodges each grab and then delivers quick jabs at the Equalist's stomach followed by a flipping kick sending the Equalist into the air and then falls to the ground.

"Pathetic." Sasuke said but then another Equalist enters and he appears to be the same size as Sasuke. "Now, who are you?" Sasuke asked as the Equalist unleashes chained kunais from his suit's under wrists. "Nice toy. I'll break it." Sasuke said.

The Equalist throws one of the chained kunais at Sasuke who grabs it with his left hand but the Equalist throws the second chain kunai making Sasuke grab it with his right hand but the Equalist pulls Sasuke toward him but Sasuke delivers a straight air kick at the Equalist's chest knocking the Equalist down but the Equalist gets back up and delivers quick jabs at Sasuke who counters the jabs and delivers his own punches followed by a roundhouse kick but the Equalist twists around to dodge Sasuke's attacks and gets behind him and tries to strike from behind only for Sasuke to grab the Equalist's wrist and then throws him down to the ground and Sasuke tries to stomp on the Equalist who rolls out of the way and delivers a break dance style spin kick at Sasuke knocking him back but Sasuke recovers.

"Nice hit, but not enough." Sasuke said as he charges at the Equalist, slides under him, and then delivers a hard kick at the Equalist's back sending him to the ground. "You're good, but I'm better." Sasuke said as he hears more screaming from the spectators. "I gotta find Korra now." Sasuke said.

On the ring Tahno and his Wolf-bats are looking around confused and scared and Amon and his group of Equalists rises from the ring's center platform and Tahno looks around in fear and in the Korra, Mako, and Bolin are still unconscious and they are pulled out of the water while the Equalists subdue Tenzin and Lin and Amon looks at Tahno.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno asked.

"I don't know!" The referee answered.

Amon and his Equalists approach the Wolf-bats who try to run away but Amon gets closer.

"Okay, you wanna piece of the Wolf-bats? Here it comes!" Tahno said as he launches a water blast at Amon who evades it and darts forward and the Wolf-bats try to bend at the Equalists but Amon dodges all their attacks.

Shaozu tries to Firebend only to be grabbed by Amon who is now behind Shaozu who screams and Tahno tries to save his teammate only be caught by a bola and Ming is also caught in a bola and the Equalists are holding Tahno.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot! I'll-I'll give you everything! Just please don't take my bending!" Tahno begged.

Amon places his thumb on Tahno's forehead and starts to take his bending away and then the Equalist toss the Wolf-bats' bodies near the edge of the ring and kick them off into the water.

Just then a banner with the Equalist symbol is unrolled and more banners are being unrolled and the lieutenant drags Korra out of the water tied up and Korra is semi-conscious and has more visions of Aang with him and older Toph standing front of Metalbenders while Toph says something and a man is on trial and Aang is in the Avatar State and the man is cowering.

The lieutenant ties up the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports while Amon is holding a microphone.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolf-bats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies, who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolf-bats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet, it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity." Amon said.

While Amon is talking Sasuke sees him.

"Damn you, Amon!" Sasuke said.

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city!" Amon said.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin regain consciousness.

"How do we get of here?" Mako asked.

Bolin then sees Pabu swimming in the water and the Fire Ferret jumps toward them.

"Pabu! Listen up, buddy!" Bolin begins to chatter his teeth at Pabu and Korra and Mako look at him consternated.

"Stop fooling around!" Mako said.

"I'm not! I'm trying to save us!" Bolin said and Pabu starts chewing on the ropes. "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle-pony." Bolin said and Korra and Mako smile.

Just then Sasuke comes down.

"Sasuke." Korra said.

"The Equalists are here and so is Amon." Sasuke said.

"We know." Mako said.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people, but thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now, anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon said raising his fist.

Outside and Equalist airship appears above the arena and the glass done gets smashed and ropes with platforms lower down through the hole and the airship is going inside the roof while the ropes continue to descend on the Equalist group and Amon and his Equalists climb on the platforms which are now being lifted out of the arena and two Equalists depart with Amon's group.

Lin starts regaining consciousness as the Equalists leave and Tenzin also regains consciousness.

"Tenzin!" Lin said and then turns to see Amon and his Equalists.

Just then explosives start to detonate and Lin recoils and lifts her arms to cover her face from the blast and the entire explosion shakes the arena and the crowd begins to scream in fear and Bolin and Pabu watch debris falling.

"It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you're almost through it!" Bolin said and Pabu keeps chewing through the ropes and later frees the Ferrets. "Yes! Good job, buddy!" Bolin said.

Just then another explosion happens.

"Damn Amon! I'll make him PAY FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled as black marks start to appear on his skin.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Korra asked.

"What's happening?" Mako asked.

Sasuke's left eye turns black and his pupil turns yellow and just then his entire skin starts turning pale while his hair turns longer and becomes grey while both eyes are black and turn red with the same black separate irises and hand shaped wings appear on his back.

"AMOOOON!" Sasuke shouted as he flies up for Amon.

"Whoa! That doesn't happen every day, right?" Bolin asked.

"I've never seen him do that." Korra said as she freezes the water and she looks up at the flying Sasuke with a determined face. "Sasuke. I'm going after him and Amon!" Korra said.

"Be careful!" Mako called.

Korra jumps into the water jumps into the water and underwater Korra starts Waterbending herself up in a massive water cyclone and Korra rises from beneath and she makes way for the hole just as Sasuke is flying through it but then Korra realizes she won't make it as she gets higher the water starts to get weak and she's not able to reach the ceiling and Korra starts to fall with an outstretched hand and she starts screaming but then a metal cable catches her and it wraps itself around her waist and she looks up to see Lin circling Korra while being held up by another cable and as Korra prepares herself Lin throws the Avatar up and out of the arena and she soars toward the ceiling, goes through the hole, and toward the Equalists as Sasuke is flying to them.

Korra delivers a Firebending strike at the lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform while Sasuke lights his left hand with black lightning and delivers a black lightning strike at an Equalist making him fall impressing Korra who Firebends at another Equalist knocking him off before grabbing the rope and she sees the airship and Amon rising on the platform and he looks at her and then Sasuke who tries to fly up for him while Korra throws a fireball punch but the flames knock the Equalists back except Amon who looks on and walks away but Sasuke tries to deliver a black lightning attack at the airship and arrives inside and tries to go for Amon but then the same Equalist soldier Sasuke fought delivers a kick at Sasuke knocking him out of the airship.

Korra looks down below to see the entire area with Lin's police forces in flames and then she sees Sasuke falling from the airship and Korra manages to grab him and Sasuke reverts back to his normal state.

Lin Metalbends her way upward onto the roof of the arena and shoots her cable toward the airship and as an Equalist goes for Korra and Sasuke a cable grabs the Equalist and Lin slams him down onto the glass but two more Equalists slide down Korra's rope and the Equalists knock her and Sasuke off the platform making Korra and Sasuke slam down on the glass roof and Lin tries to Metalbend onto the nearest rope but the lieutenant strikes at her with his kali sticks making the chief gasp in pain and three Equalists rush for her but Korra Firebends at one of them to protect Lin knocking him down but the downed Equalist rolls over and tries to stand up but is stood on by Sasuke while Korra deals with two more Equalists with Firebending but the lieutenant moves in to deal with Lin but Sasuke delivers a strike from behind knocking the lieutenant to the ground but recovers to a kneeling stance and Korra tries to bend at him but he dodges and runs away and the Avatar chases after him.

The lieutenant turns around and tries to strike with his kali sticks but Korra dodges and leaps up and Firebends from her feet but he avoids the flames and two Equalists move to help the lieutenant but Sasuke deals with them and Lin shoots cables at the Equalists who are now wrapped up and are spun out of their way and Lin twirls around in a breakdance style to push herself onto her feet and bends metal slabs under the two Equalists and catapults them away in opposite directions and then she retracts her metal cables and looks up at Amon's ship and tries to fire a cable at it and the cable wraps around a rope and she goes into the air.

With a flash of lightning Korra and Sasuke are dealing with the lieutenant's attacks and Korra is defending herself with her arms crossed in front and she jumps backward out of his range and the lieutenant surges forward and Korra ducks the lieutenant's swings and Sasuke delivers jabs and kicks while Korra knees him in the stomach making the lieutenant swing around in a half-circle motion and is slammed roughly on the glass ground behind them and Korra prepares to deliver a flaming half-moon kick but the lieutenant blocks Korra's attack by knocking her foot away with his kali stick and the lieutenant jumps up and tries to kick her head but Sasuke delivers his own kick at the lieutenant while Korra delivers two Firebending punches but he dodges them and the lieutenant prepares to strike back with his kali stick and brings down his attack but they dodge the weapon and Sasuke delivers an elbow to the face and the lieutenant is knocked backward and falls down and rolls over before standing back up with his kali stick as a support and Korra charges and delivers two Firebending arcs at the lieutenant and he is flung off the roof and tumbles down it toward the water and Korra heavily lands on the glass which cracks and breaks making the Avatar fall making Sasuke jump down after her.

Lin looks down to see Korra and Sasuke falling and she releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling helping her gain more speed to reach Sasuke and Korra and they continue to fall and she falls into smoke and follows closely behind and sending a cable in to a nearby Equalist banner and Lin fires another at Korra and Sasuke who catch the cable as the Equalist flag is being torn apart and Lin, Sasuke, and Korra approach the stands and they land safely.

"You two alright?" Lin asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Korra said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Don't mention it, kid." Lin said and she looks at the airship. "Looks like we lost this one." Lin said.

Mako rushes to Korra and Sasuke and he hugs them.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." Mako said.

"Me too!" Bolin cheered hugging them.

"You actually care about me?" Sasuke asked Mako.

"Of course. You're…like a little brother." Mako said.

"Same here! As far as I'm concerned, you're our new brother!" Bolin said hugging Sasuke.

Tenzin approaches Lin and places his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said.

"He played us all. Republic City is at war." Tenzin said as they look at the burning pro-bending ring and the hold on the roof.

"Amon, I'll make you PAY for you've done!" Sasuke yelled pounding his fist. "That, I promise." Sasuke said.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Well, more will chapters will be coming soon, but don't be expecting anything quick and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	7. Suspicion and Betrayal

**Another chapter up for you people. Hope you enjoy this one. Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 7: Suspicion and Betrayal**

"Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries, who call themselves 'Equalists' are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership." Tarrlok said to a news conference.

The pro-bending arena is in ruins and is surrounded by police officers since the Equalists attacked it but despite the sight Korra has a smile on her face as she and Sasuke are riding on Naga and as they arrive they got off the polar bear-dog and walk pass the police tapes surrounding the arena while making their way for attic Mako and Bolin are staying.

"I wonder how surprised they're gonna be when they find out they're staying at Air Temple Island." Sasuke said.

"I think they'll be happy to stay with us. Maybe you'll finally have more boys being with you for a change." Korra said.

"At least. Meelo's annoying and Tenzin's really strict, which is also annoying, and I kind of tolerate Mako a little bit more and I can handle Bolin's annoying happy-go-lucky attitude." Sasuke said.

"I think they'll be happy to be around you. They did say you're their new little brother." Korra said.

Meanwhile in the attic Mako and Bolin are packing their stuff.

"I can't believe they're shutting this place down." Mako said sadly as he packs his last clothes in a box.

"Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?" Bolin said in the same sad manner and he's sitting on the floor packing his clothes.

Just then Korra and Sasuke arrive at the attic.

"Great news, guys! You don't have to go back to the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You guys can live on Air Temple Island with us!" Korra said.

"Surprise." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well. We'd love to, but…" Mako stops talking while scratching his head.

"But what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin said excited making Korra's smile turn into a frown.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! From now on, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us!" Bolin said.

"How great for you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey, Korra." A voice said and they turn to see Asami arriving. "I was hoping you'd stop by." Asami said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke. Glad to see you too." Asami said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Don't mind him. He's just getting used to seeing you." Korra said trying to hide the truth. "Anyway, we were just leaving. Guess we'll see you guys around…sometime." Korra said in a grim voice.

"What about tomorrow? I'd love for you two to come visit the estate." Asami said.

"Sorry, Asami, but Korra still has Airbending training to do." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I have Avatar stuff to take care of." Korra said.

"Oh, come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" Bolin said holding Pabu in front of his face and talking in a high pitch tone and waving Pabu's paws around and Korra laughs at the act while Sasuke shakes his head at the Earthbender's silliness.

"Korra, we need to talk. Alone." Sasuke said as he and Korra are now alone. "Korra, I know you're jealous of Asami having Mako, but maybe we should at least give her a chance." Sasuke said.

"I don't know if we're able to get along. We're completely different from each other. Besides, you don't really care much for her anyway." Korra said.

"Because I'm not into making friends, but you're letting your jealousy cloud your judgement of her and that's not entirely mature for an Avatar. And news flash, you and I aren't the same either." Sasuke said.

"Good point." Korra said and she walks over to Asami. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Korra said.

"Great! I can't wait." Asami said.

"Yay! You're gonna come!" Bolin said.

"Just wanna say something, Sasuke, can you not do that weird thing, where you turned pale and grew wings like the other day when the arena was attacked?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, what was that all about? How were you able to do it?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. What part of 'I don't remember' don't you people get?!" Sasuke asked.

"We're just trying to get to the bottom of your headaches, the crying, and that weird transformation and all of those may have something to do with your past and they might hold the key to your memory issue." Mako said.

"The same might be said for the time when your eyes turned red and lightning appeared." Korra said.

"That actually happened?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, when the Equalists attacked me." Korra said.

"Look, none of that is going to happen, but they all happened randomly, so I can't promise anything. Maybe I won't go at all." Sasuke said.

"I don't know how all of that happened, but please come to the estate. I think Xiba would be really happy if you stop by. If you're having any more of those headaches or if your eyes turn red or if you do any transformations, then maybe I can help you." Asami said.

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong. I'll be right by you." Korra said.

"Fine. I'll come tomorrow." Sasuke said as he and Korra leave downstairs and Mako, Asami and Bolin who is still using Pabu as a puppet wave goodbye.

Meanwhile a police truck drives by and it rides through a factory entrance and Metalbender cops break through the windows and rip open crates to find Equalist propaganda and electric gloves.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin said.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity." A metal cop said.

Outside Cabbage Corp reporters are asking Lin questions while the owner of Cabbage Corp is being escorted out and is arrested.

"This is an outrage! I'm innocent!" The Cabbage Corp owner said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." The metal cop said.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" One of the reporters asked.

"The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp." Lin said.

"No! Not my Cabbage Corp!" Gan-Lan cried while still being escorted and is put in a police vehicle.

Meanwhile at the police station Korra and Sasuke arrive.

"Hey, Korra." A voice said and they see Tahno sitting on a bench.

"Tahno?" Korra asked as he sits next to him.

"He doesn't look good after what Amon did to him." Sasuke said.

"Listen, Tahno. I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending." Korra said.

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You gotta get him for me." Tahno said and Korra nods.

"Look, I'm not good at encouraging others, but there's no shame in being a non-bender. Most of them use fighting techniques to defend themselves. I'm not a bender myself, so I can probably show you some of the stuff I know if you want." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, kid." Tahno said.

Lin, Tenzin, and Hiroshi arrive at the bench.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin said.

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Hiroshi said and he nods to Korra, Sasuke, and Tahno before leaving.

"We're ready for you." Tenzin said as he and Lin walk away and Tahno stands up to follow them.

"See you around, Ah"vatar." Tahno said waving and smiling slightly and then leaves.

"It's weird, he used to be a conceited jerk, who played dirty during the matches, but now he's not." Sasuke said.

"It was nice of you to offer him how to fight differently." Korra said.

"I try, I guess." Sasuke said.

The next day Korra and Sasuke arrive at the Sato Estate and Korra is amazed at how big the mansion is while Sasuke is slightly impressed.

"Hmm, not bad." Sasuke said.

Just then two large front doors open revealing a butler.

"Miss Avatar Korra and Master Sasuke Uchiha, right this way please." The butler said escorting the two into the mansion and they're impressed with the interior of the house.

"Just how can Asami live in a place like THIS?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question. I'm really envious." Korra said.

In a pool room Pabu is jumping off a statue squealing while Bolin stands at the top of the statue while Asami is sitting on the side of the pool and Mako is standing in the pool next to her while Xiba is in the pool.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin yelled as he dives into the pool doing a belly flop splashing Mako, Asami, and Xiba and then resurfaces while the butler arrives with Korra and Sasuke.

"Avatar Korra and Sasuke Uchiha…have arrived." The butler said.

"Hey, Korra! Sasuke!" Mako said.

"Glad you made it!" Asami said.

"Yay! They're here! They're here!" Xiba cheered.

"Welcome to paradise!" Bolin said as he puts his hands behind his head and floats on his back while Pabu gets on his stomach.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra said slightly sarcastically.

"Pretty much, except SOMEONE forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said swimming over to the two in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for his forgiveness than permission." Asami said.

"This is the greatest place in the world!" Bolin said getting out of the pool with Pabu on his shoulder. "Watch this, watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir." Bolin said in a formal voice.

"Yes, Master…Bolin." The butler said taking a folded towel and walks to Bolin.

"Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy." Bolin said holding his arms out. "Now, pat me dry." Bolin said.

"As you wish." The butler said rolling up the towel and pats Bolin.

"Don't forget Master Pabu." Bolin said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." The butler said putting the towel over Pabu and rubs him dry making the Fire Ferret's fur become bushy and as the butler turns around Bolin jumps back into the pool much to the butler's annoyance.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers…" Korra said dismayed.

"Korra, knock it off." Sasuke said sternly.

"Ooh, ooh! I vote makeovers!" Bolin said while pushing Mako into the water but Mako does the same to his brother.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami said.

Later at a racetrack two Satomobiles are driving down the track.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said.

"You actually make these vehicles?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Our father has a really cool factory that makes 'em." Xiba said.

"This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked.

"The only thing Korra knows how to drive is a polar bear-dog." Sasuke said.

"It's true." Korra said.

"You want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked.

"Let's do it!" Korra said.

Two Satomobiles stand next to each other and Korra puts on goggles while sitting behind Asami while a man is sitting in the other car and the race starts as a man in blue waves a white flag and Asami falls behind first but keeps up fast as Mako, Bolin, and Xiba cheer from the sidelines while Sasuke watches and Asami overtakes the other mobile while her back wheel is grazing the wall and the man tries to keep up but his front wheel and Asami's back wheel touch and his car starts swaying and Asami wins the race and stops the car.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it." Korra said.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix things up sometimes." Asami said.

"She's not wrong." Sasuke said.

"I gotta admit, I had you all wrong. I thought you were kind of…prissy." Korra said but Sasuke punches the Avatar's arm. "Ow." Korra said rubbing her arm.

"It's all right, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high." Asami said indicating her height with her hand next to her waist.

"I'm still taking self-defense classes, and I'm already at the top of my class!" Xiba said.

"Dad made sure that we would always be able to protect ourselves." Asami said.

"Smart guy." Sasuke said.

Korra, Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Xiba return to the inside of the mansion and Bolin rushes through the doors.

"Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!" Bolin said running for the bathroom with his hands covering his groin.

"Dammit. I have to wait now." Sasuke said.

"Is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up there." Asami said.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"We've got another bathroom close to my room, Sasuke, if you wanna use it." Xiba said.

"Sure. Thanks a lot." Sasuke said.

Korra is washing and drying herself and then she picks up a powder sponge while looking at it intensely and then smashes it onto her face and starts choking and then she leaves the room but then she hears something.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned. Uh…uh, yes…luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has brought us enough time. Trust me, but the end of the week…we'll be ready to strike!" A voice said Korra sneaks toward the room and looks into the room through the keyhole and sees someone sitting at a desk and it's revealed to be Hiroshi who is talking on the phone and then he hangs up the phone making Korra shocked.

Meanwhile Sasuke finishes in the upstairs bathroom and makes his way back but then he hears a voice.

"Nope! Nobody suspects a thing, not even Sasuke. I've been keeping a good eye on him and he's really a tough one for someone the same age as me. Yeah, yeah. Oh, I will. I know the plan. My dad's taking care of everything. By the end of the week, we strike. Should I continue watching Sasuke? Uh-huh. Yeah. I understand. Consider it done." The voice said and Sasuke sneaks toward the room and looks between the cracked opened door and sees someone and it's revealed to be Xiba who is talking on the phone and then he hangs up and Sasuke is shocked.

The butler is spraying perfume all over Bolin and Mako and Asami is behind them and both Sasuke and Korra are running past them.

"You're both leaving? But I thought…" Asami was cut off.

"Uh, sorry! I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit, I mean, babybend, I-I mean babysit the Airbender kids." Korra said.

"Sorry! Korra forgot, she's supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I mean babysit the Airbender kids." Sasuke said.

"See you later!" Korra and Sasuke said at the same time and they leave the mansion.

"What's with them?" Bolin asked.

Sasuke and Korra are outside.

"Korra, you're going to be shocked when I say this." Sasuke said.

"You're not gonna believe what I heard." Korra said.

"I think Xiba is working for the Equalists." Sasuke said.

"I think Mr. Sato is working for the Equalists." Korra said.

"Wait, what? You think so?" Sasuke and Korra asked at the same time. "We have to tell Tenzin!" Korra and Sasuke said at the same time.

It's nighttime and Sasuke and Korra are talking to Tenzin and Lin.

"So, you two think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp and think that his son was ordered to watch Sasuke's every move by the Equalists?" Tenzin asked.

"Those are bold accusations, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked.

"Well, we don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard from Mr. Sato and Sasuke told me what he heard from Xiba." Korra said.

"Those two are up to something." Sasuke said.

"Mr. Sato does have a means…and he has a motive." Lin said.

"That's right." Tenzin said.

"A motive? What is it?" Korra asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Traid robbed Sato's mansion. A Firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in." Tenzin explained.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's terrible." Korra said sadly.

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said.

"But if that happened twelve years ago, then what's Xiba's motive? He's the same age as I am, so how could he know?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not so sure. Perhaps Mr. Sato told him and Asami the truth of what happened." Tenzin said.

"It's possible." Korra said.

"Maybe we SHOULD look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin said.

"What about Xiba?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll investigate him as well." Lin said.

At the Sato Mansion the butler opens the doors allowing Korra, Sasuke, Tenzin, and Lin to enter the mansion and Tenzin and Lin go upstairs while Sasuke and Korra follow them while passing Mako, Asami, and Xiba.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked.

"I overheard Hiroshi talking on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but we think your father might be involve with the Equalists." Korra said.

"And I overheard your brother on the phone. There's a possibility that Xiba might also be working for the Equalists." Sasuke said.

"What?! Me? I would never…!" Xiba said as tears start flowing from his eyes.

"What?! I don't believe this!" Asami said upset as she goes upstairs and Xiba follows her.

"You spied on Hiroshi, Korra? What's your problem? I expected better from you, Sasuke." Mako said as he goes after Asami.

Inside Hiroshi's office Lin and Tenzin are talking to Hiroshi.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you." Lin said.

Just then Asami walks into the office and Xiba enters as well.

"My father and my brother are innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists." Asami said and Korra, Sasuke, and Mako enter the office.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, Korra, you don't know what you're talking about." Mako said.

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you enough time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!" Korra said.

"This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to STRIKE the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious." Hiroshi said.

"Well, what's Xiba's excuse? I overheard him saying he was ordered to keep an eye out on me and observing how strong I am. Care to explain?" Sasuke asked.

"I meant keeping an eye on you by continuing to watch over you doing any more cool stuff when going against the Equalists and putting them in their place. And you not suspecting means I just look into the papers and you don't know. That's all. I would never be a part of those jerks. Honest." Xiba said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want proof, you can search my room and I'll prove I have NOTHING to do with those nasty Equalists." Xiba said.

"Very well then." Lin said.

Lin is searching in Xiba's room much to Asami's annoyance and after enough careful and thorough searching Lin finds nothing.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything Equalist related in here." Lin said.

"How about that?" Asami asked annoyed.

"See, Sasuke? Not everyone's always right." Mako said.

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm telling the truth. I'm not working for the Equalists. I promise." Xiba said.

"I'm sure we've had such a long day, that our minds play tricks on us sometimes." Hiroshi said.

"Well, in order to put all suspicions to rest, might we also have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked making Asami scoff annoyed but Hiroshi stops her.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Hiroshi said.

"Is it possible, presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his longtime rival, Lau Gan-Lan? Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far, the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato." A news reporter said as Korra has Naga sniff some boxes while Lin breaks open a box for contents and metal cops check other boxes.

Outside the factory the metal cops are lifted into the police airship while Lin and Tenzin watch and Korra and Sasuke ride on Naga and they approach them.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said.

"This doesn't make sense." Sasuke said.

Just then Asami and Mako arrive.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can leave." Asami said annoyed.

"Hmph." Lin said.

Mako signals Korra to follow him so they can have a private conversation.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." Mako said.

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being. I know he's lying." Korra said.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!" Korra said.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako said.

"I'm sorry. Hiroshi is NOT the man you think he is." Korra said.

"Hmph." Mako said as he walks away to Asami and they leave making Korra sigh.

"I heard what he said. I'll make him pay for saying it." Sasuke said.

"Forget him." Korra said as they leave.

Unknowing to them a worker in the background slides the factory doors shut and turns to see them and while Korra is stroking Naga the worker approaches and places a note in her hand while walking past her and Korra looks around to see who handed her the note.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and he finds the note. "What's it say?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question." Korra said as she opens the note and reads it and is shocked. "I think you guys should hear this." Korra said to Tenzin and Lin. "'If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of Silk Road Bridge at midnight'." Korra read the note.

"It might have something to do with the truth of Hiroshi." Sasuke said.

It's nighttime and Korra, Sasuke, Tenzin, and Lin arrive at the north end under Silk Road Bridge.

"Well, we're here, so who are we meeting and where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Psst. Over here." A voice said and they turn to see a warehouse worker coming out from hiding behind a pillar. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he would make life better for us non-benders, but I didn't sign up for this…this war." The warehouse worker said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." The warehouse worker said.

"I knew it!" Korra said.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." The warehouse worker said.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said.

"That's because he's got a secret factory." The warehouse worker said.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"It's right underneath Sato Mansion." The warehouse worker said making the four shocked.

"What about his son, Xiba? Know anything about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Considering I was part of the Equalists for quite some time, I heard Amon was training young non-benders to become chi blockers and I heard there was one kid, who was the best out of all of them, making him Amon's star pupil. I believe he's Hiroshi's kid." The warehouse worker said.

"Wait a minute…" Sasuke said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I'm still taking self-defense classes, and I'm already at the top of my class!" Xiba said._

 _Flashback End._

"It all makes sense! Xiba is part of the Equalists!" Sasuke said.

Later Korra, Sasuke, Tenzin, and Lin are on a police airship.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down our neck. It we're wrong…" Tenzin stops talking.

"I know, I can kiss my job goodbye, but protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon." Lin said.

Inside the mansion Asami is sitting in the living room while Bolin is eating fruit from a bowl while Mako takes out a LP from the cover and shows it to Asami and just then metal cops burst into the room making Bolin raise his hands in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"We have reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin said.

"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father." Asami said.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami answered.

Everyone arrives at Hiroshi's workshop and metal cops guard the area while other metal cops burst in to find no one in the room.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami asked.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived." One of the metal cops said.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin said as she walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back and she raises her leg and Metalbends her left sole removing it to expose her bare foot to perform her seismic sense. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." Lin said.

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami said.

Lin looks at the floor and Metalbends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said.

"You want an explanation? Your father…is…a…liar!" Sasuke said.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin said as the officers start walking down the stairs and Mako, Bolin, and Asami follow. "Uh-uh, you three stay here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them." Lin said and Song salutes.

"Sasuke, you should stay here as well." Korra said.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what's down there and I can't risk putting your life in danger. Besides, Asami might need your company." Korra said.

"Fine. I'll stay with the three idiots." Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Mako yelled.

"Shut up. I'm still pissed at you." Sasuke said.

Korra takes one more look at the four and Mako turns his head in guilt and the elevator takes the group down until it stops and they carefully walk into a massive room that has posters of Amon hanging up and there are large robotic machines around.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin said.

"And I'm guessing THOSE are the new weapons." Korra said looking at the machines.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin asked and just then a metal wall shoots up and blocks the entrance.

Upstairs the four hear the noise.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"Something not good, I bet." Sasuke said.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako said.

"Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back." Song said.

"Fine. We'll stay put, but I need to go outside. This place is so dusty." Sasuke said.

"No! We're waiting here!" Song said.

"Okay, but don't blame us if I start to…" Mako stops talking as he starts to sneeze.

"What's your problem, bub?" Song asked.

"I'm about to…" Mako stops talking as Sasuke lets out a huge sneeze which causes a big fireball to come out of his mouth.

"What the…?!" Song asked shocked and the fireball hits Song knocking him back over Bolin's Earthbent rock and Bolin jumps on him and they tie him up.

"That was random, Sasuke. You just let out a fireball. Is this another part of your memory issue?" Mako asked.

"Do I have to remind you that…" Sasuke was cut off.

"We know, you don't remember. I get it. Still, that was unexpected, but also pretty good timing." Mako said and he turns to Song. "Sorry, pal. We know you were doing your job." Mako said.

"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That sounds familiar, doesn't it? Why? Because you said it." Bolin said but Sasuke punches the Earthbender's arm.

"Shut up. Don't kick him while he's down, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Bolin said rubbing his arm.

Sasuke, Mako, and Bolin walk for the stairs but Mako stops Asami.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out." Mako said.

"I have to find out the truth about my father." Asami said.

"I understand. That's why I'm going down, to find out for you. Please." Mako said.

"Alright. Be careful." Asami said.

Sasuke, Mako, and Bolin walk down the stairs and Mako takes one more look at Asami.

Meanwhile Lin tries to Metalbend but nothing is working.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to Metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong." A voice said as green lights turn on. "It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well." The voice said as the machines come to life. "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." The voice said and it's revealed to be Hiroshi inside a mecha tank.

"Hiroshi, I KNEW you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out and…" Korra was cut off.

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more…equal." Hiroshi said.

"That source was a setup! You lured us here!" Lin said.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi shoots out a grappler to capture them but the three benders dodge it and another mecha tank attacks the metal cops but they dodge as well and shoot metal cables to wrap around its arms and two more metal cops run up and Metalbend to hold off another mecha tank while Lin runs forward dodging grapplers and Earthbends herself up into the air and Metalbends daggers from her waist armor and lands onto the head of the mecha tank while breaking the glass by stabbing the front missing an Equalist inside and she keeps stabbing making the machine move backward and falls over.

While Lin attacks the mecha tank Hiroshi moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra Firebends to no effect while Tenzin Airbends Hiroshi back and Korra looks over her shoulder at unexpected help and as Tenzin continues to Airbend the metal cops have difficulties holding the other mecha tanks down and their cable spools start to spark and overheat with the effort and they are pulled forward by the tank but they raise their earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull and the mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity and electrocute the officers until they fall unconscious and release their grip while Lin tries to deliver another blow but is grabbed from behind with a grappler and knocks her forward and against the metal support beam and is flung across the room landing hard on the ground and is now unconscious.

Korra and Tenzin help each other with a Firebending and Airbending combo to push Hiroshi's tank away making him furious and shoots a grappler at Korra who back flips to avoid the attack and then Earthbends a rock out of the ground and launches it at Hiroshi but she gets grabbed and is shoved forward by another mecha tank's grappling hook and she's slammed against a large pipe and is knocked out.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried as he uses his Airbending to cushion Korra's fall and Korra grunts as she touches the floor.

Tenzin fights off Hiroshi and an Equalist using his Airbending and an air wheel to avoid their attacks and then he jumps up but Hiroshi shoots a bola combined with an electric disc and Tenzin is ensnared with it and is electrocuted making him scream and he roughly lands on the ground unconscious.

Hiroshi exits his mecha tank and climbs down and examines all of the defeated benders.

"Well, I'd say that was a flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon." Hiroshi ordered.

"I'm…sorry…" A voice said and Hiroshi turns to see Korra with her eyes barely opened. "About your wife. Don't do this to Asami…" Korra said but her eyes close again.

"Hmph. Keep quiet." Hiroshi said.

An Earthbended hole is opened and Sasuke, Mako, and Bolin and hide behind a few boxes and see what happened.

"Oh, no." Bolin said as the Equalists are taking the metal cops away into the transports.

"Korra was right." Mako said.

"NOW you realize, idiot? You've just earned the Stupidest Firebender Award." Sasuke said.

"How was I supposed to know?! Give me a break!" Mako said.

"Just shut up and help me get them." Sasuke said as he goes for the three.

"Bossy brat." Mako said as he and Bolin join him.

Sasuke carries Korra on his back while Mako carries Lin and Bolin carries Tenzin.

"Not so fast, boys." A voice said and they see Hiroshi with the lieutenant and the same Equalist soldier Sasuke fought before and Hiroshi is wearing one of the electric gloves.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow. What a really swell scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin said.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar." Mako said hatefully.

"It was all just a big cover." Sasuke said.

"Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a Firebending street rat like you!" Hiroshi yelled at Mako who glares at him.

"No one insults Mako but ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey!" Mako yelled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"And I'm very disappointed in you, boy! You would have made an excellent addition to the Equalists! Yet, you're siding with those filthy benders!" Hiroshi yelled.

"I side with whoever I want! And I side with the Avatar!" Sasuke said as his eyes turn red again and his irises becomes split again.

"Whoa! That's what Korra said about his eyes turning red." Bolin said.

"You think you can defeat me, boy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Watch me." Sasuke said.

"You, get rid of him." Hiroshi said and the Equalist soldier attacks Sasuke with his chained kunai but Sasuke grabs it.

"You're an idiot. Have you forgotten who kicked your ass back at the arena?" Sasuke asked as he pulls the Equalist soldier toward the Uchiha and then delivers a kick at the stomach sending him back. "Had enough?" Sasuke asked but then he sees the mask of the Equalist soldier off and it's revealed to be Xiba. "I knew it was YOU! You lying BRAT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah, you figured it out. The one, who was tasked with spying on you was me." Xiba said.

"Xiba's an Equalist?!" Bolin asked shocked.

"No way…!" Mako said.

"After learning what about to my mother, the only person I've never got a chance to see for the first time, Amon came to me and offered me a chance to rid the entire world of those horrible benders! If my dad was supporting them, I figured why not help out with making a the world a better place for us." Xiba said.

"You're completely delusional! You really think ending benders will make things better? Benders have every right to exist as non-benders do. I see no reason to exclude…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Then, let me give you a reason; join us and we can create a world for only non-benders. Or refuse, then you can just remain a traitor to us and follow your beloved benders to OBLIVION!" Xiba shouted.

"Screw off." Sasuke said.

"Then you die here and now." Xiba said.

"Dad, Xiba, stop!" A voice said and they turn to see Asami who appears hurt. "Why?" Asami asked.

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now, you know the truth. Please…forgive me." Hiroshi said.

"You gotta understand, Sis. These filthy benders took our mother away from us. They ruined our world." Xiba said.

"But with Amon's help, we can fix the world and build a perfect one together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Hiroshi said.

"Please, join us, Sis." Xiba said as Hiroshi takes off his glove and offers it to his daughter.

Asami looks down at the glove and thinks about what to do.

"Don't do it." Sasuke said. "Do you really want this? Amon's the one, who's ruining the world, not benders! He's trying to get everyone to hate each other. Amon is completely mad! He's the problem, not the solution." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Xiba yelled as he tries to attack Sasuke who dodges and delivers a kick at Xiba's back knocking him down.

"Asami, please." Hiroshi said.

Asami walks over and reaches for the glove and she takes one more look at Mako, Bolin, and Korra and then at Sasuke and then places her hand on the glove.

"No…" Mako said sadly.

"Dammit." Sasuke said.

"I love you, Dad." Asami said as she uses the glove to electrocute her father and he's unconscious and then the lieutenant tries to attack but Asami kicks the electric stick and then knocks him to the ground and Korra, Mako, and Bolin are shocked by this while Sasuke is impressed.

"You impress me." Sasuke said.

"I can say the same to you." Asami said.

"You…You're not my sister…! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" Xiba shouted as he throws his chained kunais at Asami who dodges.

"Xiba, stop this!" Asami yelled.

"NO! I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Xiba shouted as he attacks at Asami again but Sasuke manages to make lightning in his left hand again and delivers a charging lightning strike at Xiba electrocuting him making him scream and he's unconscious.

"You never learn, do you? You can't defeat me." Sasuke said.

Just then mecha tanks and Equalists attack at the group.

"Let's go." Mako said as they jump into the escape hole and Bolin closes it with Earthbending.

Everyone is back on the police airship and Asami looks down at the mansion with sad eyes while Lin is lying on a bed.

"My Metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." Lin said.

"No! You can't give up like this!" Tenzin said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down, but I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." Lin said.

"It was nice of you to give Asami a chance, Sasuke." Korra said.

"It was either that or let her throw her life away, like what her father and Xiba did." Sasuke said.

Mako approaches the Avatar.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Both of you, but Asami's dad and brother being Equalists is not an easy thing to believe. Even now." Mako said.

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra said.

"Is there something else you'd like to apologize for?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I'm also sorry for threatening our friendship would be over." Mako said.

"Do you have ANY idea how much it hurt Korra when you said it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but…" Mako was cut off.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he punches Mako in his gut making the Firebender winch in pain and he falls over. "If you EVER make a threat like that again, I'll WILL kill you!" Sasuke threatened making Mako have fear in his eyes.

"Sasuke, calm down. You know I was never jealous. I was just trying to protect all of you." Korra said helping Mako up.

"Yeah. I just didn't want Asami hurt. That's why I lashed out. I was wrong. You think we'll continue to be friends?" Mako asked.

"Of course, you idiot." Korra said smiling.

"And does your offer to live at the Air Temple Island still stand?" Mako asked.

"Of course it does. Asami's welcome too." Korra said.

"Thank you so much." Mako said.

"After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako." Korra said and Mako nods.

Mako walks over to Asami and places his hand on Asami's shoulder and Korra sadly watches them.

"That was noble of you." Sasuke said.

"That's what friends do." Korra said.

Asami approaches the two.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you two. I just couldn't stand thinking my father and my brother being Equalists and I've known them my whole life." Asami said.

"It's not your fault. Just know that we'll be here for you if you need anything." Korra said.

"Thank you." Asami said and turns to Sasuke. "I may not know how you lost your memory, but you helped me through this and I want to return the favor and help you through your problem." Asami said.

"Thanks for that and I'm sorry about your brother." Sasuke said.

"As far as I concerned, you're like a little brother now." Asami said hugging Sasuke making him uncomfortable.

"Um, he's not really comfortable with hugs." Korra said.

"I'll give her this one for now." Sasuke said as he returns the hug.

"Even for a brat, Sasuke has a heart somewhere." Mako said.

"Could say the same about you." Korra said as the airship is flying over the city.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, and I'll doing another one soon, but remember, don't expect anything quick and don't request for updates via review. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	8. Intensities Meet

**Hi, guys. After a big while and working more on my KH stories, which I'm still doing, but still, here is the new chapter for Legend of Uchiha Shinobi and Avatar! I know you've been looking forward to this one, so I hope you enjoy this and this was worth the wait. Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 8: Intensities Meet**

It's morning in Air Temple Island and Sasuke and Korra are having a sparring session with Sasuke charging at the Avatar and deliver swift punches and roundhouse kicks making Korra dodge every attack and unleashes Firebending and then Earthbending but Sauke dodges both fire and earth and delivers a downward strike sending Korra back but Korra uses Earthbending to skid and stop the sliding and throws three fireballs from both hands and then from her right foot but Sasuke quickly dodges every fireball and then delivers a punch making Korra grab Sasuke's fist but Sasuke delivers a roundhouse kick surprising Korra who quickly Firebends and they're both on the ground.

"You're really good with your fighting techniques, Sasuke." Korra said.

"And you're more aggressive with your bending, as usual." Sasuke said getting up.

"So, Mako and Bolin told me you're able to shoot fireballs from your mouth. I know you don't remember that happening, but did you…do it before?" Korra asked.

"I guess so. Nothing makes sense. The lightning, my eyes turning red, me turning pale and growing wings with black lightning, and shooting random fireballs. What could this all mean?" Sasuke asked.

"As we assumed before, all of those could be connected to your memory and your past. Whatever it could be, I'll help you figure this out." Korra said.

"Yeah. Come on, it's about time Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrive at the island." Sasuke said as the two start moving.

Sasuke, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo arrive at the docks looking out for a boat and they later see a boat coming their way.

"There they are." Sasuke said and the boat arrives at the dock.

"You're finally here!" Ikki said excited.

"Glad you could make it." Sasuke said as the three get off the boat.

"That's nice, coming from you." Mako said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"And, there's the bad attitude." Mako said smirking.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island. Your new home." Ikki said.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Meelo said.

"Well, aren't you a sweet little monk child." Bolin said smiling and Pabu jumps off of the Earthbender's shoulder and goes for Naga.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked looking at Pabu.

"That is a Fire Ferret. It's an…" Jinora was cut off.

"An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom." Sasuke said making Jinora look at him shocked. "I read about them in your books." Sasuke said.

"That's…impressive. You do your homework, huh?" Jinora said.

"I only read about them because I was bored." Sasuke said.

"He's CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Ikki shouted excited while running past Jinora who covers her ears from her sister's shouting while Sasuke does the same and is more annoyed as Ikki tries to run for Pabu who hisses and runs away from the excited Airbender.

Just then Meelo Airbends himself on Naga.

"Yip, yip. Fly sky bison!" Meelo said pulling the polar bear-dog's ears making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"They're REALLY annoying." Sasuke said thinking about two people and it's the same blond haired boy and the same pink haired girl.

"Hey, thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said.

"Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers." Asami said as they watch the Air Acolytes carrying too much bags off the boat.

"I thought you were bringing a few things." Korra said.

"I guess it would've been worse." Sasuke said.

"Well, anyway, everyone here wants you to feel welcome." Korra said.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he starts leading the group through the docks.

As they walk Meelo smiles at Asami.

"You're pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked making Mako laugh at this.

"Looks like I have some competition." Mako said in a joking manner.

"Get over yourself." Sasuke said coldly rolling his eyes.

"And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. That's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow vegetables we eat." Ikki said showing the right where the caves are, the buildings, and to the left for the greenhouse.

"Any questions?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a couple of questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train Airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin asked.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten-thousand-nine-hundred and fifty-two." Ikki answered all the questions making everyone shocked.

"No comment." Sasuke said blankly.

"So, where are we gonna be staying?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boy side." Meelo said.

"I'll be happy to you to the men's dormitory." Jinora said.

"Don't bother. I'll do it, since I live there." Sasuke said.

"I'm a boy." Bolin said.

"Really? I always thought you were a girl." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Just show us the men's dormitory." Mako said.

"Follow me." Sasuke said leading the brothers.

"Meelo, you go with the boys too." Korra said.

"We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." Meelo said leaving.

"I'll be happy to take you to your room this way." Korra said as she starts leading Asami.

Korra, Asami, and Ikki are walking down the corridor of the woman side and everything is quiet.

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki asked making the Avatar have a shocked face while thunder roars and explosions occur in the background behind Korra.

"Oh, uh… No. I was completely unaware of that." Asami said.

"Well, let's move on!" Korra said grabbing Asami by her arm and they go down the halls while opening the doors to a different room allowing Asami to enter first and then follows her in and before Ikki could come in Korra quickly slams the doors in the Airbender's face.

"Hey!" Ikki yelled.

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra yelled through the doors making Ikki become angry as her eyes become comically white and begins growling and snarling and clawing like a cat but then pouts and walks off.

In the room and they look around it.

"So…this is your new room. I know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said.

"I think it's charming. The best part about it…nothing here reminds me of my father or Xiba. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Asami said.

"Of course." Korra said and just then there is a knock on the door. "Ikki, I swear, if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna…" Korra cuts herself off as Tenzin enters the room making the Avatar shocked and embarrassed. "Uhhh, Tenzin. Come right in." Korra said trying to regain her composure.

"Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island." Tenzin said.

"Thank you for having me." Asami said bowing and Tenzin bows back.

"Korra, Beifong's replacement, Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police later. I think we should both be there." Tenzin said.

"Okay. Asami, if you like, Sasuke can show you around the island more. I shouldn't be long." Korra said as she leaves with Tenzin.

At Republic City and outside the police headquarters a large crowd is standing in front of the new chief Saikhan who is standing near a podium and with him is Tarrlok.

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man, who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency." Saikhan announced slamming his fist down on the podium.

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra asked looking at Tarrlok with disdain.

After the announcement the crowd starts to disperse and Tenzin walks toward Tarrlok who is shaking hands with the Fire Nation Councilman.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal." Tenzin said.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what best for this city?" Tarrlok asked making the Airbender grunt in disgust as Korra glares at Tarrlok with hate. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." Tarrlok said.

"Ha! Forget it! There's NO way I'm rejoining your vanity project." Korra said crossing her arms.

"That is unfortunate to hear. I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Tarrlok said.

"Like I said, forget it, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new chief too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I DON'T need you! I'm the Avatar!" Korra said.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. That reminds me, how is your Airbending going? Made any significant progress?" Tarrlok asked and Korra looks down with no answer. "I didn't think so. Too busy babysitting that Uchiha brat to focus on your training?" Tarrlok asked making the Avatar look up in anger.

"Leave Sasuke out of this!" Korra said in a threatening tone.

"Maybe if you spent less time babysitting an unneeded brat with no memory and more time fulfilling your duties, then maybe you wouldn't be having problems with your Airbending." Tarrlok said making Korra more angry.

"You're WRONG about Sasuke! Just as you're WRONG about me! If you EVER insult Sasuke like that again, I'll make you wish you hadn't!" Korra threatened.

"If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." Tarrlok said leaving and Tenzin places his hands on Korra's shoulder as Korra continues looking at Tarrlok with anger and disdain.

Later Korra and Tenzin are riding on Oogi through the city with Tenzin piloting the sky bison while Korra is sitting on the saddle.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure." Korra said.

"No, you're not. You just need to work through this Airbending block." Tenzin said.

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." Korra said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only has his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenzin asked.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too." Korra said.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook for a dream?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly remember them." Korra said.

"And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asked.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble, but you know what really surprised me was that, all of this started that night after Amon ambushed me and knocked me out. Even so, I could still hear Sasuke's voice and I felt him. Maybe he even helped trigger the visions in some way." Korra said.

"Then, Tarrlok is wrong. He said Sasuke's a distraction to you, but I believe he's helped you grow stronger. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it does seem that what you two share runs even deeper than just a brother-sister relationship." Tenzin said and Korra is shocked.

"That's been buzzing around my head for a long time now. What do you think it means anyway?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. I urge you to meditate these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

A few hours later at Air Temple Island outside Sasuke and Asami are sparring with each other and are exchanging blows with Sasuke's punches and kicks and Asami's own attacks and Sasuke tries to punch at Asami who grabs the Uchiha's fist but Sasuke delivers a reverse roundhouse kick to get the heiress making Asami react quickly and grabs Sasuke's leg but Sasuke delivers another kick to send Asami back and Sasuke charges at Asami and delivers a strike but Asami counters and brings Sasuke to the ground but Sasuke quickly grabs Asami's legs and brings her down with him.

"Not bad. You really are a good fighter." Sasuke said.

"I can say the same about you. You remind me a lot of Xiba, but there's one thing, you don't serve the Equalists." Asami said.

"So, no red eyes or lightning or transforming into that weird monster thing or fireballs coming out of the mouth?" Bolin asked.

"No. None of that. I don't know when they happen. Do I have to repeat myself?" Sasuke asked.

"We're trying to figure this out too, you know. Maybe they click when something triggers in your memory or you somehow remember to do it, but just can't do it yet." Mako said.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Someday, you'll get your memory back and we'll help you get through that." Asami said.

Just then Oogi returns to the island and Korra jumps off the saddle.

"Hey, Korra. How was your meeting with that new chief?" Sasuke asked but Korra walks away while ignoring him.

"What's wrong with her?" Bolin asked.

Later at night Korra is sitting at the edge of a cliff and is looking at the Aang statue and begins crying.

"Korra! You out here?" A voice called and it sounds like Mako.

"I think she's here." Another voice said and it's Sasuke.

"KOOOORRRA!" Bolin called.

Just then Pabu comes out from the bushes and climbs on the Avatar's shoulder for comfort and Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, and Asami come.

"There you are." Sasuke said.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine." Korra answered.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." Mako said.

"How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn Airbending? I'm the WORST Avatar ever! I feel so…" Korra was cut off.

"Alone? Like the whole world is against you because you're not Aang? And when you try your hardest, it's not enough and you're scared of letting everybody down?" Sasuke asked and Korra cries harder.

"Sasuke, you're the only one who truly understands how I feel, no matter how bad of an Avatar I am!" Korra said.

"Bullcrap!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Mako said.

"What you're saying about yourself is not acceptable." Sasuke said.

"He's right. Korra, you're amazing." Asami said.

"Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the four elements when he was out battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Mako said.

"And he wasn't alone either." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. His friends helped him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar. Or better yet…" Bolin stops talking.

"Don't…" Sasuke warned.

"Team Uchiha Avatar!" Bolin cheered raining his fist.

"Damn you…" Sasuke said face palming. "But he's right. We stick by you because of what you are and we'd never turn our back on you." Sasuke said and just then a flash occurs showing a man with spiky white hair.

 _"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but anyone, who abandons their friends are worse than scum." The man said._

"Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Sorry. Another flash occurred. Anyway, the point is we're a team now and we can't turn our backs now. We've come this far already since we first met and it's time we keep it going." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! We've got your back, Korra! We can save this city together!" Mako said and they all get into a circle and place their hands in the circle.

"Well, Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's do it!" Korra said placing her hand on the others.

Just then Meelo comes flying down while passing gas on their hands.

"Yeah, let's do it! What are we doing?" Meelo asked.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, snot." Sasuke said annoyed while everyone else laughs.

Everyone gathers looking at the city.

"Get ready, Republic City. You're about to be patrolled by Team Uchiha Avatar!" Bolin said.

"Please stop that." Sasuke said.

Just then Asami comes in wearing her driving outfit and wearing an Equalist glove.

"Asami, you know how to accessorize with your outfits." Mako said.

"I figured one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami said making electricity from the glove.

"Those Equalist scum will wish they never messed with us." Sasuke said.

"Alright, let's ride." Korra said as she, Mako, Bolin, and Asami get on Naga who goes down.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work." Sasuke said.

"Any other ideas?" Korra asked.

"I think I have the answer." Asami said and later she drives out in a sleek Satomobile. "Think this'll do?" Asami asked and everybody gets in.

"I like the new Team Uchiha Avatar style." Mako said.

"Not you too." Sasuke said face palming.

"Let's go!" Korra said as Asami drives the Satomobile.

Team Uchiha Avatar begin patrolling the city and keeping their eyes open for any Equalists and they're listening to the radio with police reports.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess I know why." Asami said.

"Figures." Sasuke said and just then the radio begins to scratch.

 _"Calling all units, level 4 alert! Jail break a headquarters, officers down, electrocuted, chi-blockers and Equalists are still at large armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east!"_ The radio said.

"That's our cue." Sasuke said and they nod and they find Equalists on motorcycles and the truck pass by.

"There they are!" Bolin said.

"Let's get 'em!" Korra said and Asami starts driving. "Sasuke, you're fast out of all of us. Go to that truck and stop it." Korra said.

"Got it!" Sasuke said as he gets off the car and chases after the truck and gets on it as the truck prowls through the street.

Asami dodges every car but another massive truck blocks her way.

"Korra, Bolin, give me a ramp!" Asami said and Korra and Bolin Earthbend a ramp that sends the car flying into the air and then lands and Asami hits the gas pedal to make it go faster.

Sasuke who is still on the truck is dealing with Equalists on motorcycles and then jumps for one of them and delivers a strike at the Equalists making them crash into a lamp post and Sasuke gets on one of the motorcycles and rides on it while Bolin stands from his seat and uses Earthbending to throw earth disks and hit the wheels of another motorcycle making the other chi-blocker fall to the ground but the third Equalist unleashes smoke from his motorcycle keeping the others from seeing.

"Nice try!" Sasuke said as he drives past the smoke and chases after the third Equalist who is turning right and so Sasuke goes after him.

"Does he normally do these crazy stunts?" Asami asked.

"Once, when he jumped on the Triple Threats' car and destroyed their ride. That was how we officially met." Korra answered.

"Sounds like he started doing more crazy stuff, since you guys met." Mako said smiling.

"They didn't know we made the turn." Asami said.

"I have an idea. Wait for my signal, Asami." Sasuke said and the heiress nods while still driving. "Get ready…NOW!" Sasuke said and Asami changes gears and gains enough speed to ram the motorcycles flinging them into the air before landing while Sasuke delivers a roundhouse kick at one of the Equalists' jaw sending him flying out of his motorcycle but another Equalist tries to jab at Sasuke who dodges and Bolin tries to Earthbend but the same chi-blocker jabs at the Earthbender's arm stopping him.

Having enough of this Sasuke delivers another kick at the Equalist allowing Asami to electrocute him with her glove and then Sasuke finishes with delivering a spinning strike with the motorcycle and then drives for the truck gets on the top again and then throws the motorcycle at the truck's wheels while Asami drives her car closer and Mako electrocutes the driver with his lightning making the driver stunned and the truck comes to a halt and it hits a lamp post.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami get out of the car while Sasuke gets off the truck and Sasuke forcefully opens the truck's back doors and then grabs the escaped convicts out of the truck allowing Bolin to Earthbend rocks around them to stop them from escaping.

Later photographers begin taking pictures of the team and the captured Equalists and convicts and just then Sasuke sees a vehicle coming their way.

"Someone's late to the party." Sasuke said and Tarrlok arrives.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok asked in an angry tone.

"Oh, hey, Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you." Korra said.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." Tarrlok said.

"That's funny. I didn't see your task force of the cops the whole time." Sasuke said in a smug manner.

"If it wasn't for Team Uchiha Avatar, they would have gotten away." Korra said inspecting her nails and she and Sasuke give each other a fist bump. "So, still think Sasuke's a distraction and is unneeded?" Korra asked mockingly.

"This is your final warning. Stay out of my way! And keep your brat in check!" Tarrlok said leaving.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"I couldn't agree more." Korra said.

The next day at city hall all the Councils are having a meeting.

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their homes by nightfall." Tarrlok announced making Tenzin flabbergasted.

"This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few!" Tenzin protested.

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?" Tarrlok asked raising his hand first and the rest of the council agree while Tenzin sighs in anger and Tarrlok smirks and slams his gavel.

Unknowing to them Sasuke is spying on them and is shocked to hear what Tarrlok just said.

Later Sasuke returns to the group and tells them what happened at the council meeting.

"He WHAT?!" Korra asked shocked and angry.

"Tarrlok is passing a law that non-benders have to be on curfew." Sasuke said.

"Tarrlok's gone too far this time!" Korra said.

"As if this war between benders and non-benders wasn't horrible enough. Now they're treating all non-benders as if they have no rights." Asami said.

"The council is supposed to help the city, but now they're helping influence this crazy war." Mako said.

"What do we do?" Bolin asked.

"We have continue stopping the Equalists from having their way, then we'll worry about Tarrlok later." Sasuke said.

"Sounds good to me. Anything to stop this battle between different factions." Korra said.

Later at night Team Uchiha Avatar continue patrolling the city and they later stop at a bakery and are having dumplings but just then the radio starts going off.

 _"All available units please respond to the 56 hundred block of Dragon Flats Burol! Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous and proceed with caution."_ The radio said.

"Finally, something to do." Sasuke said eating his dumpling.

They go for the car and Asami is in the driver's seat while Sasuke sits next to her while Bolin sits next to him and Mako goes for the car.

"After you." Mako said opening the back car door.

"What a gentlemen. Thanks." Korra said getting the car and sits at the back seat and Mako sits next to her making Asami watch this through her rearview mirror and has visible jealousy and then starts driving the car.

They arrive at a neighborhood that's cut off from electricity and all the houses are dark and nobody's home.

"Why is everything dark?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe they forgot to pay their electric bills?" Bolin suggested.

"I don't know…" Korra said but then they see a large crowd of people who are non-benders and are protesting at Metalbending cops who are holding them back behind a blockade.

"Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami said.

"It doesn't look that way." Korra said.

"Then, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"All non-benders return to your homes immediately!" A metal cop standing on top of a police truck ordered with a megaphone.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" One of the bystanders yelled and the other non-benders yell again.

"Why would they cut their power?" Sasuke asked.

"Disperse, or you WILL be arrested!" The metal cop with the megaphone called.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A woman yelled and she's holding a baby.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar and that boy!" The little girl said and the non-benders turn to see the gang.

"Please help us. You're our Avatar too." The woman said.

"I'll see what I can do. I promise. I'm gonna put a stop to this." Korra said.

Sasuke looks around and sees someone.

"I think HE'S the source of the problem." Sasuke said pointing at the figure and they see Tarrlok talking to the police and so he goes over to the councilman who is not happy to see the Uchiha boy but Sasuke grabs him by his collar and drags him to Korra.

"Still can't control that brat, Avatar?" Tarrlok asked adjusting his clothes.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you, that brat, and your friends have no business here." Tarrlok said.

"We're NOT going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." Korra said.

"This is an Equalist rally! There is nothing innocent about it!" Tarrlok said.

"These people are NOT Equalist, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"They're just normal people, who just want their rights back." Asami said.

"They are the enemy! Round up all the Equalists!" Tarrlok commanded and the metal cops start Metalbending the blockades and removing the legs and begin to force people back while coiling the blockades and then the cops slam their feet creating large mounds of earth to rise from the ground making the people scream.

"STOP!" Korra shouted as she Earthbends the mounds down allowing the people to escape making Tarrlok angry but he sees Asami and uses his Waterbending to wrap her arm with water and drags her to the cops.

"Hey! Let me go!" Asami yelled.

"Asami!" Sasuke cried.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok said as the cops place handcuffs on her.

"What? You can't do that!" Mako yelled.

"Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past her curfew and both her father and brother are known Equalist conspirators." Tarrlok said.

"Let her go!" Mako yelled.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok ordered and the metal cops launch their cables at the brothers wrapping their torsos making them struggle to break free but to no avail and they are being pulled by the cops.

"That's it! I'VE HAD IT!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes turn red again as his irises split and then black marks appear over his body and then his body begins turning pale while his hair grows longer and dark grey and the giant wings from before begin growing from his back much to Korra's horror and Tarrlok's as well.

"What is this?!" Tarrlok asked with hint of fear.

"No… Not again!" Korra said.

"No…! Sasuke…!" Mako cried.

Sasuke lets out a huge roar while shooting fire out of his mouth and uses his wings to fly into the air and his left hand begins to create black lightning and uses the black lightning to strike at the metal officers with fury and then starts attacking the other cops with brutal punches and kicks and then fires multiple fireballs from his mouth at the other officers and then he Turns to Tarrlok who tries to Waterbend at the Uchiha but Sasuke delivers a flying charge while black lightning is around his left hand again and he strikes at Tarrlok with the black lightning electrocuting the councilman and then delivers a powerful kick to Tarrlok's stomach sending him to the police van and Sasuke roars with rage once more but then Sasuke breathes heavily slowly reverts back to his normal state while Korra rushes over.

"Sasuke!" Korra said comforting the Uchiha. "It's okay. I'm here." Korra said.

"Korra…I…" Sasuke was cut off.

"It's okay." Korra said.

"That brat is not just a distraction, but he's a THREAT to our community! He's a MONSTER! He's as dangerous as Amon!" Tarrlok yelled.

"No he's not! He's trying to help these people!" Korra yelled.

"I was right when I said he's unneeded. Take those children and put that monster away!" Tarrlok commanded and the metal cops escort the brothers and Asami into the police van while the remaining metal cops tie up Sasuke with metal cables and also tie up his hands and feet.

"Tarrlok!" Korra yelled levitating two rocks ready to strike.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok said.

"Korra, listen to him! Don't do it." Mako said.

"It's…not…worth it." Sasuke said in a weak voice and Korra reluctantly drops the two rocks.

"We'll be alright!" Bolin said as he's pushed into the police van along with Mako and Asami.

"Take that brat to a different van. I want him locked up in a different cell." Tarrlok ordered and the metal cops forcefully drag Sasuke into another police van.

"Don't worry! I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out!" Korra called and both of the van doors close.

"So sad to see your little Team Uchiha Avatar broken up. You had a good run." Tarrlok said.

"This isn't OVER, Tarrlok!" Korra yelled.

"Oh, I believe it is. As for that monster brat…" Tarrlok stops talking.

"If you touch ONE hair on his head, you'll regret it!" Korra threatened.

"Why defend such a monster? You saw the damage he's caused. Then again, he was around you. Maybe that's why he got such destructive behavior." Tarrlok said as he and the cops drive off and Korra watches the van Sasuke is in driving off and she's heartbroken.

Later at police headquarters Tenzin finds Korra struggling to get an officer to talk to her.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. These knuckleheads won't tell me anything!" Korra said.

"I'll take care of this." Tenzin said and he finds Saikhan by the counter. "Saikhan, a word if you please." Tenzin said.

"Councilman Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can't this wait?" Saikhan asked.

"No it cannot. Four of the Avatar's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin said.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business, plus one of them assaulted my men and a member of the council." Saikhan said.

"They were only trying to help because your so-called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released too!" Korra said.

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be free if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin said.

"You'll have to take it up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan said.

"Oh, I plan to. First thing tomorrow morning." Tenzin said.

"What about Sasuke?! What does Tarrlok plan to do with him?" Korra asked.

"That information is classified." Saikhan said but Korra grabs him by the collar.

"Listen, bub! If ANYTHING happens to Sasuke, so help me, I will…" Korra was cut off.

"Korra! I know you're worried about Sasuke, but calm yourself." Tenzin said.

"Fine. But you're the WORST Chief of Police ever!" Korra said grabbing Saikhan by the chin.

"Calm down, Korra." Tenzin said leading the Avatar away and they start to leave but Tenzin stops and turns to Saikhan. "But you really ARE the worst! Ever!" Tenzin yelled and they leave the station.

Back at Air Temple Island in Korra's room Korra is on her bed crying in her pillow and Naga comforts her.

"I'm NOT waiting until morning. I'm going to have a talk with Tarrlok myself! I'll get my friends back! C'mon, Naga! Let's go save our friends!" Korra said getting off her bed.

Korra is riding on Naga through the city and it's snowing and Korra arrives at city hall and she looks at the building determined.

"Wait here, girl." Korra said and Naga hugs sadly. "Don't worry. I'll be okay." Korra said and she goes for the building.

In Tarrlok's office Tarrlok is working on some paperwork and his page is at his side but just then window opens allowing cold air and snow to enter the room blowing papers everywhere and they see Korra standing by the window with a look of anger.

"You and I need to talk." Korra said jumping into the room and confronts Tarrlok.

"Are any of the council members here?" Tarrlok asked his assistant.

"I believe everyone has gone home for tonight." The page answered.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said.

"Are you sure, sir?" The page asked.

"Leave us." Tarrlok said in a stern tone making the page do what he says. "You obviously have something on your mind? What is it?" Tarrlok asked.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people." Korra said.

"And you don't?" Tarrlok asked.

"Of course not!" Korra said.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." Tarrlok said.

"You and I are NOTHING alike!" Korra yelled.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say, and I'll let your friends go." Tarrlok said.

"Is that why you arrested them? To get to me?" Korra asked.

"I need your answer." Tarrlok said.

"What about Sasuke? What do you plan to do with him?" Korra asked.

"Well, at first, I did plan on sending him to a science facility in order to learn more about his origins, as well as studying what powers he has." Tarrlok answered.

"You're going to perform some twisted experiments on him?!" Korra demanded disgusted.

"If you give me your word and do as you're told, I'll reconsider." Tarrlok said.

"No." Korra said.

"I thought you cared about that brat." Tarrlok said.

"More than YOU! I also know this is not what he wants. You're able to manipulate anyone, but not ME! I'll free Sasuke myself and Mako, Bolin, and Asami!" Korra yelled.

"You will regret your decision." Tarrlok said looking at his fancy waterfall.

"You're just as bad as Amon." Korra said making Tarrlok's eyes widen.

"I've tried working with you, Avatar, but you've made it impossible." Tarrlok said turning around and then bends a small stream of water from his waterfall at Korra who barely dodges as it cuts a small portion of her hair.

Korra Earthbends at Tarrlok forcing him back and causes him to hit his back and then fires a fire blast from her fists at Tarrlok who protects himself with a water dome around him and then thrusts his hands forward and firing several ice darts at Korra but she flips back to dodge them and tries to punch at the ice darts but one catches her on her side making her cry out in pain and then shields herself with her arms to protect herself and then thrusts her hands forward and Earthbends a wall behind Tarrlok into him making the man fly through the wall and into the council chamber.

Tarrlok lands on the ground and tries to right himself but he trips over the railing and starts to fall but he grabs the railing and his hair is now loose over his face and coming from the hole in the wall is Korra with her hair now a mess and torn clothes.

"Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?!" Korra demanded as she Earthbends making Tarrlok fall to the ground below and the Avatar jumps down and punches the ground while landing causing a giant hole around her and breathes heavily and walks over to Tarrlok who is quaking in fear. "What're you gonna now? You're out of water, pal!" Korra yelled walking for Tarrlok who moves away in fear and the Avatar begins Firebending two flames in her hands and starts charging at Tarrlok but then she stops.

Tarrlok raises his hands up and Korra's arms begin moving under his control making Korra cry out in pain and then Korra is forced to her knees by Tarrlok's movements.

"You're in my way, Avatar! You need to be removed." Tarrlok said and Korra continues to struggle.

"You…You're a…Bloodbender?!" Korra asked shocked.

"Very observant." Tarrlok said.

"It's not a full moon. How are you doing this?" Korra asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Tarrlok said as he Bloodbends to lift the Avatar in midair and throws her against a pillar and then lands hard on the ground.

Later Tarrlok takes Korra to a vehicle and she's tied up.

"Where are you taking me?!" Korra demanded.

"Somewhere no one will ever find you, but don't worry, I won't kill you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar. You'll never see it again." Tarrlok said but Korra fires a blast of fire from her mouth screaming in fury but Tarrlok closes the door and starts driving the car and leave the city.

"You can't do this! LET ME OUT!" Korra shouted but Tarrlok keeps driving out of Republic City despite the Avatar's cries.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, and I'll doing another one soon, but remember, don't expect anything quick and don't request for updates via review. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	9. Vision of the Past

**Here is the new chapter I bet you people wanted to see, so here you go.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 9: Vision of the Past**

In a basement room with a metal box in the center and a dark staircase the door at the top opes showing Tarrlok using his Bloodbending to levitate Korra who is groaning while Tarrlok is going down the stairs and then puts her into the metal box.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked but as she's in the box Tarrlok releases the Bloodbending and then shuts the door. "Tarrlok! You can't keep me in here forever!" Korra yelled from the metal box as Tarrlok walks up the stairs and then goes outside and goes back to his vehicle and drives off from a remote snowy mountain.

Meanwhile in a cell Sasuke opens his onyx eyes and he looks around his cell.

"Damn that Tarrlok…! No way I'm staying in this prison. I need to get back to Korra." Sasuke said and he places his hand on the wall. "If I could do it randomly, then what's stopping me now?" Sasuke said as he steps back and then tries to unleash a fireball from his mouth and then manages to unleash a fireball and it destroys the wall creating a hole. "Good. It worked. Now, to find Korra." Sasuke said jumping out from the hole and leaves his prison.

Sasuke begins exploring Republic City for Air Temple Island but as he looks around he sees something and it's Naga.

"Naga?" Sasuke asked and the polar bear-dog runs to the Uchiha and starts licking his face. "Okay, get off!" Sasuke said as the Naga gets off panting with her tongue out. "Where's Korra? I'm sure she was with you." Sasuke said and Naga whimpers sadly. "Don't tell me…" Sasuke stops talking. "Well, we'll have to find her together then. Let's go." Sasuke said getting on Naga who starts to dash off.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island at dawn Tenzin and Pema are sleeping in bed while Meelo is sleeping with them but then the phone starts ringing making the youngest Airbender wake up and crawl over his father's face to reach the phone and Tenzin also wakes up.

"Who is this? It's SIX in the morning! This better be important!" Meelo said but Tenzin takes the phone from his son.

"Councilman Tenzin here." Tenzin said but then becomes shocked. "What?!" Tenzin asked shocked.

At the now damaged city hall photographers are taking photos of the damages and Tenzin arrives and he finds many Equalist weapons including the electric glove and he finds Tarrlok having his arm healed by a male healer.

"What happened? What was Korra doing in city hall?" Tenzin asked.

"As I've told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and…that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police arrived, but Korra was gone. I'm so sorry." Tarrlok explained while flashbacks of him dropping chi-blocker masks, throwing Equalist bolas around a pillar, and using the Equalist glove to electrocute himself occur. "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar." Tarrlok said.

Meanwhile Lin is in her room lying on her bed while listening to the radio.

 _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked city hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, b…"_ The radio was silenced as Lin shuts it off and then gets up and goes for a cupboard showing her Metalbending police uniform and then Metalbends the uniform on her while tearing off her police symbol and puts on a long coat.

At the police headquarters Asami is in her bed but then Lin Metalbends the cell open.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out of here." Lin said.

"Thanks. I owe you." Asami said.

Meanwhile Mako and Bolin are in their cells with Mako having his back turned while Bolin is trying to use the toilet.

"Are you done yet?" Mako asked.

"Cover your ears! I can't go with you listening." Bolin said making his brother sigh and covers his ears.

Just then the cell door is Metalbent and Asami enters the cell.

"Asami!" Mako cheered and they hug and kiss while Bolin blushes.

"A little privacy, please!" Bolin said.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you too." Asami said.

"Hate to break up your lovers' reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her." Lin said.

"No…no, she can't be gone!" Mako said.

"Come on. We need to find Sasuke and bust him out, then we've got an Avatar to rescue." Lin said and they run out the cell but a zipping noise was heard making Bolin squeak and blushes. "Your fly was down." Lin said walking out.

"Thanks for catching that." Bolin said.

The four manage to find Sasuke's cell and Lin Metalbends to break it open but they find the cell empty and they find a hole on the wall.

"Sasuke's not here." Asami said.

"And there's a hole on the wall! Do you think the Equalist got to him too?" Bolin asked.

"I dunno, but whatever the case, Sasuke's gone too. We need to find him and Korra." Mako said.

"Let's get moving and be quick about it." Lin said as they leave.

Meanwhile at Korra's mountain prison Korra is still trapped in the metal box and is throwing herself against the sides and also delivers kicks and punches try and break free but it's in vain.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" Korra called but nothing and so she slumps to the ground. "Please…" Korra said hopelessly and then remembers Tenzin's advice.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something." Tenzin said._

 _Flashback End._

Korra meditates and then a flash occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _A forty-year-old Aang is in a street and turns around to see another older person which is a forty-year-old Toph with several Metalbenders with her._

 _"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control." Toph said mildly annoyed._

 _"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said._

 _"Fine, follow me, Twinkle Toes." Toph said._

 _"Toph, I'm forty-years-old. You think you could stop with the name calling?" Aang asked annoyed._

 _"'Fraid not." Toph answered walking off and Aang shakes his head annoyed but follows her._

 _At Kwong's Cuisine a man is eating but Toph points her finger at the man._

 _"It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!" Toph yelled._

 _"What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." The man named Yakone said but Toph bends a metal cable at Yakone and yanks him forward over his table. "What's the big idea?" Yakone asked._

 _"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang said._

 _"Take him away." Toph ordered as the metal cops start escorting Yakone out._

 _"I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me! I'll beat this one too!" Yakone said._

 _Flashback Ends._

"Whoa, I've finally got a connection to you, Aang, but what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." Korra said as she meditates again.

Meanwhile Tenzin is in his office and is talking on the phone and Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami come in.

"I have to go. Call me the back the minute you hear anything." Tenzin said as he hangs up the phone and is shocked to see the four. "Lin?! Wh-Wh-What are yo… You should in the hospital! And you three! You should in prison!" Tenzin said.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin said.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet." Tenzin answered.

"Well, we have more bad news. Sasuke's not in his prison and we think he got abducted too." Asami said.

"What?! Sasuke's missing as well? That can't be!" Tenzin said.

"We need Naga! She can track Korra!" Mako said.

"I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing too." Tenzin said.

"Great. Three people missing. Where do we even start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said.

"Underground…just like my father's secret factory. Figures." Asami said bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah! That makes sense. When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel." Bolin said.

"I know where to start looking!" Mako said as the three rush out.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too." Lin said.

"But why would Amon want with Sasuke? He's not a bender, so Amon can't do anything to take anything away from him." Tenzin said.

"My guess would be Amon has something else planned for him. Nonetheless, we need to find him." Lin said.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin said.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Lin arrive at downtown Republic City by flying on Oogi and the bison lands on a deserted street while they get off him.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako said.

"Which way?" Asami asked.

"Hmm, this way…kinda smells familiar." Bolin said and Lin Metalbends the sole of her shoe back and uses her seismic senses to test the ground.

"There's a tunnel nearby." Lin said moving and they follow her and arrive at an embankment.

"There!" Mako said pointing at a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate.

"Motorcycle tracks." Lin said.

"Korra has to be in there…somewhere." Mako said and Lin Metalbends the gate open and they go into an intersection of tunnels while Mako Firebends to light the way. "Let's try this way." Mako said.

"What if Korra's not down here?" Asami asked.

"Then we pick another tunnel until he find her!" Mako said sharply making Asami look hurt.

The group continue walking down the intersection of the tunnel.

"Hey, is Mako alright? He seems really worried about Korra." Asami said.

"Yeah, we all are." Bolin said.

"I know, but he's your brother. Do you think that he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Asami asked.

"W-What?! No! That's just gossip! Where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now." Bolin said but Asami places her hand on the Earthbender's shoulder.

"You know something, Bolin. Spill it." Asami said somewhat demanding.

"Nothing! I mean, there was this one time during the tournament when Korra and Mako kissed, but…" Bolin stops talking.

"They…kissed?" Asami asked shocked.

"Believe me, I was upset too, but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything." Bolin said.

"I doubt that." Asami said upset.

Just then motorcycle noises are heard.

"Hide!" Lin said as they duck behind a pillar as the Equalist motorcycles approach and one of the Equalists flips a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opens a secret door in the opposite wall of the tunnel and two motorcycles race inside and the door closes but Lin runs across the door and uses Metalbending to trigger an opening mechanism and forces the door up allowing the others to go in and then door closes behind them and they find a large open space where Equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead to various tunnels and an Equalist with a clipboard is directing loading and traffic.

"The tram goes to the training camp." The Equalist traffic director said and the tram disappears down a tunnel and walks to another tram that just arrived while a female Equalist climbs down.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." The female Equalist said.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin said signaling the rest with her hand and they run for the tram and jump in.

The tram starts to move down the tunnel and at the tunnel's exit two Equalists are waiting for the tram and a light flashes and an alarm sounds to signal the tram's arrival and the tram stops with nothing in it.

"It's empty." One of the Equalists said.

"Yeah, I can see that." The second Equalist said sarcastically but Lin uses her Metalbending to use her cables to grab the two and drag them inside and they are now tied up.

"You two, keep an eye on them." Lin ordered Bolin and Asami and then uses her seismic senses to search the prison. "My officers are inside." Lin said.

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet." Lin said and the three run for the corridor.

They find two Equalists who prepare to attack but Tenzin uses his Airbending to knock them against the wall allowing Mako to run toward them and grabs one of them removing his mask.

"Avatar Korra! Where're you keeping her?!" Mako demanded.

Lin peers into a prison cell and finds her metal cops being held and so she Metalbends the bars and walks in.

"Chief Beifong?" One of the cops asked.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" Lin asked and the cops nod making the former chief look down sadly. "I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here." Lin said as she escorts the metal cops out of the cell.

"I'll ask you one more time; where is she?!" Mako demanded unleashing fire in his right hand.

"We don't have the Avatar. We don't even have that Uchiha kid either. We never attacked city hall. Tarrlok's lying." The Equalist soldier said.

"What?" Mako asked shocked dropping the soldier.

"I scanned the entire prison, Korra's not here." Lin said.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because HE has Korra! He fooled us all!" Tenzin said.

"I think Tarrlok also has Sasuke." Lin said.

Just then a siren goes off making them run back to Bolin and Asami.

"Let's go, people." Bolin said as they get on the tram which starts to take off.

The Equalists get on another tram and start keeping up behind but Bolin uses his Earthbending to collapse the tunnel sides to crash in the rubble.

"Try to chi-block THAT, fools!" Bolin yelled.

Lin sees an army of Equalists waiting up ahead and the lieutenant is with them along with several mecha tanks.

"We've got company! Hang on!" Lin said as she Metalbends a rail from the ceiling onto the track and the tram climbs the rail as Lin Earthbends a hole in the ceiling and the tram flies through the gap and lands on the ground of the tunnel above making everyone groan as Lin makes another hole on the ceiling and daylight comes in.

Meanwhile Korra is still trapped in the metal box and she's meditating and more flashbacks occur.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet, he has always managed to stay out of law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims and they will tell you. Yakone has manipulated his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades…Bloodbending." The prosecution attorney said._

 _"The prosecution's entire case is built on make-believe notion that my client is able to Bloodbend at will at any time on any day. I remind the council that Bloodbending is an incredible RARE skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used Bloodbending at every OTHER time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." The defense attorney said._

 _Later Sokka returns from the deliberation._

 _"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." The bailiff said._

 _"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my TRUSTY boomerang, who was able to Firebend with his mind. Why even Metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police Toph Beifong singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said as he slams his gavel making the defense attorney crumple a paper and throws it._

 _Yakone slowly stands up smiling wickedly and then his eyes start bulging making Sokka cry out in pain as his body starts contorting and the other council members cry in pain as well and Toph tries to stop Yakone who rolls his eyes and incapacitates her and Yakone laughs evilly as the entire room is under his control while Aang struggles and tries to reach his hand out._

 _Flashback End._

Korra breathes deeply and raggedly while closing her eyes.

At city hall Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrive at the council chamber and they find the council members and Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said.

"Chief." Lin said to Saikhan coldly.

"Lin." Saikhan said in the same cold manner.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asked.

"We do. YOU kidnapped her!" Tenzin yelled pointing his finger at Tarrlok.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!" Tarrlok said.

"But there no chi-blockers here last night. YOU planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin asked.

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" Tarrlok said.

"It's true!" A voice said and they turn to see Tarrlok's page from behind a pillar. "He did take her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage." The page said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Tarrlok is taking Korra and throws her into his satomobile._

 _"Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again." Tarrlok said but Korra unleashes flames from her mouth at Tarrlok making him jumps back and shield himself while closing the doors as the Avatar screams and the page watches Tarrlok drive from a pillar._

 _Flashback End._

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're just a squeaky-voiced liar!" Tarrlok yelled.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked.

"I was terrified to tell because… Because Tarrlok is a Bloodbender!" The page said shocking everyone. "He Bloodbent Korra!" The page said and the group get into their stances.

"Don't make this worse for yourself, Tarrlok! Tell us where you have Korra!" Tenzin said.

"And where did you place Sasuke?!" Lin demanded.

"I don't have that Uchiha brat! He's supposed to be in his cell." Tarrlok said.

"We checked and he wasn't in it!" Mako yelled.

Tarrlok's eyes bulge and as Tenzin and Lin start to bend they lose control of their bodies and everyone cries out in pain as Tarrlok starts Bloodbending them to their knees and one by one everyone falls to the ground unconscious and Tarrloks backs away and runs off.

Later Lin walks to the still unconscious Tenzin.

"Wake up!" Lin yelled slapping the Airbender making him wake up and Mako, Bolin, and Asami also wake up.

"Aw, man… I had this awful dream where Korra got taken by an evil Bloodbender. So weird." Bolin said.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami said.

"Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?" Bolin asked.

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan said as he and the council members leave.

"We've only been out for a while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said.

"It could lead us to Korra. Let's go." Tenzin said and they start moving.

Meanwhile Korra is meditating still and Aang's memories still show.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everyone in the courtroom is Bloodbent by Yakone even Aang and Yakone makes Toph grab a ring of keys from her belt and floats her over to him and makes Toph unlock his cuffs and with the cuffs unlocked Yakone stretches his wrists and Bloodbends everyone into unconsciousness but Aang manages to stay awake but he's levitated into the air._

 _"Yakone, you won't get away with this!" Aang yelled but Yakone laughs._

 _"Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." Yakone said as he Bloodbends the Avatar into the steps of the dais knocking him out and then Yakone runs off outside leaping into a cart pulled by an ostrich-horse which dashes off._

 _Aang regains consciousness and his eyes and tattoos glow and he's now in the Avatar State and bursts through the courtroom on a large air scooter and chases after Yakone who looks back and gasps and the Avatar unleashes a gust of wind blade to separate the ostrich-horse from the cart which flips onto its side and slides to halt and Aang confronts Yakone who bursts out of the cart and tries to Bloodbend at the Avatar._

 _"This time, I'll put you to sleep FOR GOOD!" Yakone yelled and Aang groans in pain as Yakone levitates him but Aang's eyes and tattoo glow again and Bloodbending has no effect and then creates a cone of rock surrounding Yakone and then places his thumb on Yakone's forehead and chest._

 _"I'm taking your bending away FOR GOOD." Aang said as Yakone groans while Aang starts Energybending Yakone and takes away his Waterbending until his eyes and tattoos stop glowing while Yakone slumps down. "It's over." Aang said._

 _Flashback End._

"Aang, this whole time, you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok." Korra said.

Just then the door opens revealing Tarrlok who is furious.

"My life is a disaster, thanks to you." Tarrlok said.

"So, your little Bloodbending secret's out? I know how you Bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son!" Korra said.

"I WAS his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you and that annoying Uchiha brat ruined EVERYTHING!" Tarrlok yelled.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up. You have nowhere to go." Korra said.

"Oh, no, no. I'll escape and start a new life. You're coming with me as my hostage." Tarrlok said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Korra yelled.

Tarrlok walks up the stairs but then he gasps to see Amon, the lieutenant, and several chi-blockers.

"Amon!" Tarrlok said and Korra gasps at the name.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon said and the lieutenant and chi-blockers prepare to fight.

"You fool! You've never faced bending such as mine!" Tarrlok said as he Bloodbends the Equalists and they fall to the ground but Amon is somehow not affected by this and he walks forward making Tarrlok shocked and redoubles his Bloodbending making Amon stop for a second but keeps moving. "What…What ARE you?!" Tarrlok asked.

"I am the solution." Amon said as he grabs Tarrlok's arm and then jabs his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck and then moves his hand at Tarrlok's forehead as Tarrlok watches with horror.

In the box Korra hears Tarrlok's scream of anguish as his bending is now gone and looks at the ceiling and watches with wide eyes and the Equalists get back up as Amon lifts Tarrlok's limp body.

"I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon ordered and Korra hears this and is shocked.

"With pleasure." The lieutenant said.

"Once The Avatar is finally out of my way, I can finally get on my hands on that boy she's been babysitting and he will belong to me." Amon said making Korra gasps at hearing that.

"He wants…Sasuke?" Korra asked to herself

Korra gazes at the bars on the top of the box while hearing the Equalists coming down and looks around to see her bands on her forearms.

The lieutenant is now near the box while taking out his kali sticks and electrifies them.

"Payback time." The lieutenant said as he shocks the box.

In the box Korra fake cries as the electricity is running through the box and is using her armbands to wrap them over the bars on the roof and is hanging from them and is not getting hurt by the electricity and outside the bulb shatters.

"Open the box." The lieutenant ordered as one of the chi-blockers open the box and find Korra's motionless body. "Tie her up." The lieutenant said but Korra Firebends at the Equalists from her feet making them step back but the Equalists throw their bolas at the Avatar who dodges and Earthbends a giant wave to send them flying.

Outside Amon is placing Tarrlok into his truck but then Korra bursts out of the house and they lock eyes at each other and then Korra bends snow into spears of ice and throws them at Amon who dodges them but Korra gets away and jumps off a giant slope of the mountain while the lieutenant and the other Equalists join him.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her." Amon said.

Korra Waterbends to snowboard down the mountain and while sliding down she trips over a tree root making her lose her balance and she slides across the snow hitting a tree and is now unconscious.

Just then two figures arrive at the snow and they're Sasuke and Naga and Naga is sniffing while Sasuke looks around.

"Korra! Where are you?" Sasuke called but no response and just then Naga gets a scent. "What?" Sasuke asked and Naga dashes off and they later find someone unconscious and it's Korra. "Korra!" Sasuke said getting off the polar bear-dog and places his hand on the Avatar.

Later Korra starts to open her eyes and sees Sasuke.

"Sas…uke…?" Korra asked.

"You're okay." Sasuke said small smiling.

"You found me?" Korra asked.

"Well, Naga did the tracking." Sasuke said and Naga starts licking the Avatar's face.

"Naga, you came looking for me too! Good girl." Korra said hugging her polar bear-dog and then pats Sasuke's hair. "This whole time I was trying to save you, but you saved me." Korra said.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before we freeze or worse, Amon finds us." Sasuke said as they get on Naga who starts to dash off.

Meanwhile at Republic City everyone is riding on Oogi going for the mountains and nightfall is coming.

"We're almost to the mountains." Tenzin said.

Just then they hear howling.

"That sounds like Naga! Down there!" Mako said pointing at the arena and Tenzin gets Oogi to take them there.

Oogi lands and they see Naga coming to the city and riding on her is Sasuke and Korra.

"Sasuke!" Bolin cheered.

"Korra!" Mako cheered as they get off the bison.

"We're fine, but Korra's tired." Sasuke said.

"Korra! Sasuke! Thank goodness." Tenzin said.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked but Mako shoves them out of the way.

"Give her some space!" Mako said going for the Avatar and carries her in a bridal manner making Asami upset by this.

"I was so worried. You okay?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here." Korra said and Mako gently places her on Oggi's saddle.

"You're safe now." Mako said and Korra breathes peacefully and then falls asleep and Sasuke sits next to her.

"Sasuke, how did you escape from your prison?" Bolin asked.

"I broke myself out. That's where I found Naga and we decided to find Korra." Sasuke said.

"I see." Lin said.

"Well, what matters is you two are safe. I'm glad." Mako said patting Sasuke's hair ruffling it up a bit much to the Uchiha's mild annoyance but takes it and Sasuke looks down at the sleeping Korra.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, and I'll doing another one soon, but remember, PLEASE do NOT send my any update requests via review. I thought I made myself clear on that. Jut don't do it and there won't be problems. Thank you. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	10. Gaining the Upper Hand

**Here is the new chapter I bet you people wanted to see, so here you go.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 10: Gaining the Upper Hand**

It's early morning in Air Temple Island and Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are sleeping together in one bed and Tenzin enters the room and sits next to the side of the bed and places his hand on his wife's stomach and both Pema and Jinora open their eyes.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?" Jinora asked.

"She's fine, sweetie." Tenzin said picking up Ikki who is now awake.

"I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back." Ikki said.

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything's going to be fine now. I promise." Tenzin said.

"What about Sasuke? Is he okay too?" Jinora asked.

"He's fine as well. He was arrested, but he somehow escaped and found Korra." Tenzin said.

"That's great." Jinora said.

Later everyone is at the dining hall and are eating food while Korra is gorging down Pema's food.

"Korra, slow down. The food's not going anywhere." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. In case you forgot, I was trapped in a metal box." Korra said.

"I didn't forget. You told me on our way back." Sasuke said.

"The food tastes great, Pema. I'm starting to feel like myself again." Korra said.

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Pema said and then starts standing to get the empty dishes from the table.

"Let me help you." Asami said helping the pregnant woman and they go for the kitchen.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said making the Avatar a brief moment to recollect her thoughts.

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is He's…Yakone's son." Korra said shocking both Lin and Tenzin.

"Yakone? Who is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember my father telling me about him when I was young. He was one of Republic City's most notorious crime lords. He was known for his unusual Bloodbending abilities." Tenzin said.

"I think I read about it once. It's an ability only learned by Waterbenders that allows them to control blood within a person's body, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Katara learned that ability too, but she hated it and made it illegal." Korra said.

"It all makes sense. So, that's how Tarrlok managed to Bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin said.

"But how did you escape and where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

"Amon captured him and took his bending." Korra answered shocking them even more.

"What?!" Tenzin and Lin asked shocked.

"So, Tarrlok was next to fall. Can't say he got what was coming to him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Amon just showed up out of nowhere and he almost had me too, but that's not the worse part." Korra said.

"There's more?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Amon wants to capture you too, Sasuke." Korra said making everyone gasp in shock and Sasuke is also shocked.

"Me?! Why would Amon want with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No doubt he wants you for whatever powers you have. The eyes turning red, making lightning, shooting fireballs from your mouth, transforming into a winged monster and make black lightning. He thinks that by getting rid of me, you won't have anyone so you'll have no choice but to obey him." Korra said.

"So, basically, to him, I'm just a slave, who has no choice but to serve him." Sasuke said.

"But, Korra, how did you figure all that out?" Tenzin asked.

"While I was locked up, I somehow connected with Aang's memories." Korra answered.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened, taking down a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame." Tenzin said and everyone looks at each other worried.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Pema and Asami are washing dishes but then Pema doubles over and cries in pain.

"Pema, are you alright?" Asami asked placing her hand on Pema's shoulder.

"The baby is…just kicking, really hard, is all. I'm fine." Pema said.

"Should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked.

"No reason to worry him. It's nothing." Pema said.

Just then Mako walks into the kitchen carrying a teapot.

"Can I get some water? Korra needs more tea." Mako said.

"YOU'RE a Firebender. Boil it yourself." Asami said washing dishes in a bitter tone making the Firebender confused.

"I'm…gonna step out in case you kids want to talk." Pema said walking out while having a worried expression.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked and Asami gives him a stern look.

"I've noticed how you've been treating Korra. How you acted when she was missing." Asami said dropping the plates and washcloth into the sink. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" Asami asked.

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy Bloodbender! How did you expect me to act?" Mako asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Korra and I'm grateful for her generosity, but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Asami said.

"The truth? About what?" Mako asked.

"You're seriously going to make me say it?" Asami asked.

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako said.

"The kiss, Mako. I know." Asami said making Mako shocked.

"I…well…I… Bolin told you, didn't he?" Mako asked.

"Don't blame your brother for what you did! Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami asked in an angry tone.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako asked placing his hand on the heiress' shoulder who angrily swatted it away.

"Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Asami said walking off.

"Asami!" Mako called but groans in anger as she's now gone.

Outside Tenzin is walking through the courtyard and then Korra comes to him.

"Tenzin, can I talk to you?" Korra asked.

"Of course. Are you still feeling alright?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, I just…want to tell you about this vision I had." Korra said.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"When I was trapped in that box, I tried to meditate, like you said, but when I did, couldn't master it. It didn't feel right, so I started thinking about my friends and much they mean to me. When I did, I felt peace in me and then I started talking to Aang and asked for his help. Has this ever happened?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you just meditated differently, but whatever happened, I'm glad you're still alright?" Tenzin said placing hid hand on her shoulder.

Just then Lin comes out.

"You wanted to see me?" Lin asked.

"I better go find Sasuke." Korra said leaving.

"Lin, um…I-I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me…but I-I know it could be a potentially awkward situation; furthermore…" Tenzin was cut off.

"Just spit it out already!" Lin said impatiently.

"Will you stay and watch over Pema and the children while I meet the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands." Tenzin said.

"Of course I'll help, old friend." Lin said placing her hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"I didn't realize you two were OUT here." A voice said and they see Pema holding Meelo.

"Pema, yes. Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin said.

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands. Would you mind giving Meelo a bath? He's filthy." Pema said giving the youngest Airbender to Lin who is reluctant while Meelo sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry.

"This is not what I signed up for!" Lin yelled at Tenzin while holding Meelo away from her.

"Thank you, Lin!" Tenzin called while mounting on Oogi who flies off.

"I gotta poo! Really bad!" Meelo said making Lin quickly Metalbend a cable around him to avoid touching him while making a disgusted face and walks off.

Meanwhile in the courtyard Sasuke is punching at a tree that has a picture of Amon on it and is delivering a flurry of punches and roundhouse kicks at the picture and then delivers a strong punch at the tree destroying it and knocking it to the ground and Sasuke breathes heavily.

"Sasuke?" A voice asked and Sasuke turns to see Korra walking to him. "There you are. I've been wanting to talk to you." Korra said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure you can't get Amon out of your mind, huh?" Korra asked.

"No. I can't stand him." Sasuke said.

"Are you scared of him?" Korra asked.

"No. I'm not scared of him." Sasuke said.

"It's okay to be. I mean, you know how I went through. I denied being scared, but I am." Korra said.

"I guess I'm a little scared of him. Not just about him wanting to take me away, but willing to take you out to do so." Sasuke said.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Korra said placing her hand on Sasuke's head.

"And if it's not? If anything happens to you, it will be because of me. I won't forgive myself if that happened." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, no one's gonna take you away and I'm not going anywhere. Amon's been planning to destroy me long before he even knew about you, so it's not your fault. It's okay to be scared, because I am too, but we can't let that keep us from doing what we need to do. I'll always be there for you." Korra said.

"Yeah. We'll stop Amon together." Sasuke said.

"That's my boy." Korra said.

Meanwhile in Republic City in a house a Fire Nation representative of the council is pacing around the room while her husband is reading a newspaper.

"Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere." The Fire Nation councilwoman said.

"No, dear." The husband answered still reading the newspaper and is uninterested.

"Oh, found them!" The Fire Nation councilwoman said finding the keys in her purse.

"Good, dear." The husband said still uninterested.

"Don't wait up for me; this council session will probably go late into the night." The Fire Nation councilwoman said.

Just then a knock on the door is heard.

"The door, dear." The husband said still uninterested.

The Fire Nation councilwoman opens the door to find two men in exterminator uniforms in front of the doorstep.

"We're here to fix the spider-rat problem." One of the men said smiling a sly smile while holding up a hose and poison can.

"I didn't call an exterminator." The Fire Nation councilwoman said but then she gets electrocuted by the spray hose and she falls to the ground.

"Dear?" The husband asked this time worried.

Meanwhile Tenzin lands onto the roof of city hall and gets off Oogi and walks around the dome where several workers are cleaning glass windows and they nod as Tenzin walks by but then stops as he hears electricity fizzing and ducks a surprise attack as an electric disk flies over his head and spins around to see another electric disk coming at him but it misses as he lands on his feet as the workers take out electric gloves and bolas revealing they are Equalists.

The Equalists attack Tenzin who dodges and Airbends himself into the air with an air spout sending the Equalists flying backwards against the concrete wall by a gust of wind but they hold onto their bolas as they are trapped by Tenzin's powerful wind making them release their grip and are sent flying onto a nearby rooftop and Tenzin lands back on the ground.

Just then the door opens revealing the page who comes running for the Airbender.

"Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!" The page said.

"The other council members. Are they alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm afraid not. Just received word from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured." The page said making Tenzin shocked.

"This can't be happening." Tenzin said.

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." The page said holding his hand out to Tenzin but then they hear a sound of explosions nearby and run at the edge to see bombs falling onto the city from airships. "Oh, this is a tragic day!" The page said.

Meanwhile Korra is in her room with Sasuke and just then Mako comes in.

"Uh, hi." Mako said.

"Hi. What's up?" Korra asked.

"Nothing, I was just wanna see if you were okay." Mako said.

"Never better. Well, physically. Not emotionally…" Korra said.

"You're worried about Sasuke, huh?" Mako asked.

"Of course! I can take Amon wanting to get rid of me, but…if anything happened to Sasuke…" Korra stops talking and starts tearing up. "You have no idea how much he means to me." Korra said.

"Actually, I do. I've seen the way you care about him and how much he cares about you, even though he can be a brat. To be honest…he means a lot to me too." Mako said.

"I do…?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. You're my friend too, Sasuke. No… You're like a little brother to me, next to Bolin and even he and Asami feel the same way about you. I won't let anything happen to you." Mako said placing his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Guess you're more than just a brooding bad boy. You do have a heart." Korra said.

"Yeah, I do. Though, Sasuke can be a grumpy, broody brat, I know he has one too. He just doesn't like showing it." Mako said.

"You just described yourself too, loser." Sasuke said small smiling.

"Thanks, brat." Mako said smiling back ruffling Sasuke's hair much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

Just then an explosion occurs outside from the window making the three look outside.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's take a look outside." Korra said as they run out.

Outside Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and White Lotus sentries see Equalist airships flying over the city.

"Alright, kids, time to go inside." Lin said and the kids so what she says and Korra, Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, and Asami come running out.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked now wearing her parka.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin said making them shocked.

"Tenzin's still out there." Sasuke said.

"We have to find him! Sasuke, stay here with Lin." Korra said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I'm coming along too!" Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Yes! I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm NOT staying hidden away like a coward. I'm NOT letting you face Amon alone!" Sasuke said and Korra sighs.

"Even if I did refuse and tell you to stay put, you'd do something reckless and disobey anyway. Fine. You can come." Korra said.

"Glad we understand each other." Sasuke said.

"He's just as stubborn as you are." Mako said.

"Guess he's been hanging out with me too much that it's been rubbing off." Korra said and they start moving.

"Wait!" Lin called making them stop. "I'll probably regret this, but here." Lin said taking out a bag and throwing it at Sasuke who catches it and looks into the bag.

"These are…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Yes. Your weapons that I confiscated for a while. I figured you would need these back, so I guess now is the time, but promise me you'll use them for good and not kill anyone." Lin said.

"No promises." Sasuke said making Lin sigh in annoyance.

"You REALLY are stubborn. Just be careful." Lin said.

Meanwhile at an airship Hiroshi and Xiba are looking at a photo of him, his wife, Asami as a child, and Xiba as a baby and then snaps the photo shut and tucks it away in his jacket pocket and they join Amon who is watching the city from the windows at the front of the airship.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." Hiroshi said.

"So have I! These stupid benders are gonna get what's comin'!" Xiba said.

"Yes, the time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own." Amon said and they look down at the city.

Meanwhile from across the bay of Republic City as smoke rises and sirens are going off while explosions are occurring again the gang arrive at the docks and use Tenzin's boat to reach the city and they later disembark from the boat and begin finding the car.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked.

"It's right around here somewhere. There it is!" Korra said pointing at the parked car which it hit a lamppost causing a dent and it's over the sidewalk.

"Wow, nice parking job." Asami said sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys were arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear; I don't know how to drive." Korra said.

"All things considered, you did a great job. How are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?" Bolin asked removing the tickets from the windshield but Mako takes them, crumples them up, and then burns them with his fire making the younger brother gasp.

"Relax, the city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about." Mako said.

"He does have a point." Sasuke said.

Asami takes her electric glove from the trunk of the car and puts it in her right hand.

"This should come in handy." Asami said.

Everyone gets in the car and Mako is about to sit in the front seat next to Asami who glares at the Firebender.

"Why don't you sit in the back, next to Korra?" Asami suggested bitterly.

"I think I will." Mako said in the same bitter tone and sits at the back while Bolin sits next to Asami.

"Is everything okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, everything's terrific." Mako said sarcastically and bitterly.

Asami backs away the car a bit quickly before a passing car comes by.

"Car! Oh, wait we're good." Bolin said.

Asami starts driving the car really fast.

Meanwhile in the police headquarters in the control room Saikhan is in the control room.

"Chief! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They crashed into the harbor." A telegraph operator informed.

"Send a river rescue unit!" Saikhan ordered.

"Chief, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!" A female operator informed.

"What?!" Saikhan asked shocked.

Just then Tenzin arrives.

"Chief Saikhan." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too." Saikhan said.

"I'm the only council member left. What's the status?" Tenzin asked.

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control, but we're spread too thin." Saikhan said.

"I need to send a wire." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"To whom, Councilman?" The male telegraph operator asked.

"The general of the United Forces." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile in the halls of the police headquarters people run in both directions and smoke pours out of the air vents and people start coughing and fall.

"Councilman, you wire has been sent." The male operator informed.

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!" The female operator said making both Tenzin and Saikhan shocked and just then an alarm goes off and the power goes out silencing the alarm.

Saikhan turns on a flashlight and gives one to Tenzin and they search the room and Tenzin sees smoke coming out from a vent.

"Saikhan, the vents." Tenzin said and Saikhan Metalbends the vents shut as people in the room are coughing. "We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stay close to me." Tenzin said as the hallways are filled with smoke but Tenzin creates an air dome around him, Saikhan, and the workers and they later reach outside as Tenzin stops his Airbending but then mecha tanks arrive. "Not these mecha tanks again!" Tenzin said

The mecha tanks hold up magnetic arms and pulls the Metalbenders' uniforms and two Metalbenders are caught with the magnets but Tenzin tries to save Saikhan from being pulled with an air current but Saikhan gets captured as well.

Three mecha tanks deposit the uniforms into a truck while another mecha tank fires a pincer cable at Tenzin who Airbends at the cable and it wraps around the mecha tank but two more mecha tanks fire at Tenzin who deflects them with his Airbending but a mecha tank charges a pincer cable knocking the Airbender against a wall but Tenzin uses his air wheel to break the fall but he finds the trucks holding the metal cops and Saikhan driving away.

"Saikhan, no!" Tenzin said and then looks up to see a burning police airship falling from behind a building and also sees telegraph operators being captured by Equalists on city hall steps and Tenzin's vision starts to become blurry as a mecha tank gets close to him.

Meanwhile Asami drives rapidly as possible until they arrive at city hall which is being attacked by mecha tanks.

"Damn, mecha tanks." Sasuke said.

"And they've got Tenzin!" Korra said seeing a truck of Equalists taking hostages and Tenzin is among them.

Asami hits the gas pedal and Bolin creates two ramps with Earthbending making the car rise into the air.

"JUMP!" Asami shouted and they all jump out of the car before it fly and crash into a mecha tank knocking it into the ground as the car bursts into flames.

The mecha tanks begin to attack them by unleashing extension cables at Mako and they electrocute him making the Firebender scream in pain as electricity surges through his body but Sasuke uses his kunais to slash through the cables breaking them and release Mako and then Sasuke delivers a powerful roundhouse kick at the mecha tank knocking it down but another mecha tank fires a cable at Sasuke getting him in the gut making the Uchiha fall but Mako quickly rushes in and grabs him.

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke said and gets back on his feet.

With the earth ramp Korra runs up to one of the tanks and then delivers a water strike into the tank's exhaust outlet making it not attack allowing Bolin to unleash an earth pillar under the tank knocking it down.

Asami electrocutes Equalists taking Tenzin but two more Equalists are behind her but Sasuke delivers punches and kicks and then delivers strikes with his kunais defeating them and Tenzin wakes up.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tenzin said.

Tenzin then joins the fight and against the last mecha tank and Sasuke throws shurikens at the exhaust outlet allowing Tenzin to unleash an air blast from underneath sending it into the sky and it lands on a building while Sasuke runs from the tanks' cables and then manages to grab the cable and starts wrapping it around the tank allowing Korra to knock it down with Waterbending.

Above an airship Hiroshi watches the fight via telescope and is disgusted.

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asai fighting alongside those…benders! And that annoying Uchiha boy is causing nothing but trouble like they are. What's worse is that he's siding with those benders!" Hiroshi said with scorn.

"You sure you want to have him?" Xiba asked.

"He has excellent promise. He's the one with the right amount of power to make mine invincible and accelerate our dream of equality." Amon said.

"But he's with the Avatar! You said it yourself, he appears to only be bound with her!" Hiroshi said.

"For now. He will soon be…reeducated and then you will have your daughter back." Amon said.

The mecha tanks are finally defeated and they are broken down.

"I dunno about you, but I dig this Team Uchiha Avatar power!" Bolin said.

"Not that name…" Sasuke said face palming.

"Are you alright, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you kids. Another moment later, and I would have been on my way to Amon." Tenzin said.

"Uh, guys…look." Mako said pointing at Air Temple Island and there are Equalists airships heading for it.

"Oh, no…" Tenzin said horrified.

"Dammit." Sasuke said.

The lieutenant hatches open the door of the airship and he and a group of chi-blockers look down as a metal hook and a cable fire from above their heads and attach to the temple's stone steps and chi-blockers use harnesses to slide down the cable to the island and White Lotus sentries guarding the island charge forward to confront them.

Meanwhile Lin sees airships and prepares herself to fight the Equalists and Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stand with her.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain clam." Lin said but then Pema starts screaming in pain. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say 'remain calm'?" Lin asked.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

"The baby's coming!" Pema said shocking them.

"Oh, no!" Jinora said.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo said.

Two female Air Acolytes rush over to Pema and lead her inside.

The White Lotus sentries watch as chi-blockers run up the steps and they start bending at them with their own elements as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps below them and more chi-blockers swing down and follow the lieutenant as Lin stands ready.

The lieutenant and a group of chi-blockers race up the steps and charge at Lin who uses her cables to take down two chi-blockers before grabbing another one with the cable but then an Equalist runs up to her but she intercepts with an earth column and then bends out another earth column and shoots it to an Equalist's face and then Lin slams the ground creating three earth columns sending the Equalists into the air.

Meanwhile Pema is in bed as an Air Acolyte puts a cloth on her forehead.

"The children, where are they?" Pema asked.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe." A female Air Acolyte said.

Back outside Lin is fighting the lieutenant who intercepts her cables with his batons and sends a current through them to knock her over and the lieutenant stand over her and raises his electric kali stick.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora yelled from behind while flying with her glider and then uses it to blow wind at the lieutenant away over a nearby roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be here!" Lin said.

Just then Ikki arrives on her air scooter and knocks several Equalists over.

"Get off our island!" Ikki yelled knocking more Equalists and joins Jinora and Ikki.

"Girls, you need to get back inside THIS instant!" Lin yelled.

Just then Meelo jumps down from the roof.

"Taste my fury!" Meelo yelled farting on an Equalist's face knocking him out.

"Meelo, be careful!" Lin called but Meelo sends three air blasts from his hands and rear and then makes a small air shield around himself to send remaining Equalists flying and makes an awkward face. "Never mind." Lin said.

Later the Equalists are bound in a row in front of Lin, the Air children, and the White Lotus sentries.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement!" Lin ordered and the White Lotus obey. "Nice work, kids." Lin said.

Just then Oogi comes to the courtyard.

"Dad!" Jinora cheered as Oogi lands and they get off the bison.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Tenzin said hugging his children.

"We caught the bad guys." Meelo said climbing onto Tenzin's shoulder and pulls on his father's head.

"You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened?" Tenzin asked.

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well." Lin said and Tenzin smiles at his children who smile back. "Go on, be with your wife." Lin said.

Tenzin runs down the hall and he hears crying.

"Pema!" Tenzin said and arrives at the room where he finds Pema holding a newborn baby.

"Tenzin." Pema said.

"I'm here, Pema." Tenzin said sitting next to his wife.

"Our new son." Pema said handing the baby boy to Tenzin who carries him.

"Hello." Tenzin said and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo peer into the room. "Come, meet your new brother." Tenzin said.

"A brother? Well, it's about time." Meelo said.

"Welcome! I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it." Ikki said.

"What're you gonna name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked.

"We already chose a name." Pema said.

"Rohan." Tenzin said.

Korra, Sasuke, Mako, and Lin watch from a near doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming." Korra said.

"Everything's NOT gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?" Ikki asked.

Outside the gang all see incoming airships.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked and the Airbender sighs.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think about it." Tenzin said.

"If you're leaving, then I'm coming with you." Lin said.

"But…" Tenzin was cut off.

"No arguments! You and your family are the last Airbenders. There's NO way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away." Lin said.

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you and Sasuke to leave this island and hide for the time being." Tenzin said.

"I'm NOT giving up." Korra said.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces, they will be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin said.

"What you're saying is…we need to be patient." Korra said dismayed.

"You're learning well." Tenzin said placing his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"If you're going, then Sasuke should come with you." Korra said.

"No!" Sasuke said.

"Look, Sasuke, you've done great and fought hard and I know we're strong together, but I can't put you in any more danger." Korra said.

"Actually, Korra, Sasuke will remain safe with you." Tenzin said.

"But, Tenzin…" Korra was cut off.

"Me and my family will be safe. I may not know much of Sasuke's abilities, but I'm certain of one thing…you two found each other for a reason. I know that together with your friends, you can defeat Amon." Tenzin said.

"Then, it's settled." Sasuke said.

Lin, Pema, and the children get on Oogi and before Tenzin could join he hugs Korra.

"Stay safe, Korra." Tenzin said.

"You too." Korra said.

Just then Jinora hugs Sasuke.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, stay safe for me." Jinora said as a tear starts to drop.

"I'll be fine. Just stay safe with your family." Sasuke said and Jinora blushes a little.

"I will. Beat up Amon and teach him a lesson." Jinora said.

"He'll get what's coming to him." Sasuke said and Jinora gets on Oogi.

"Sasuke, I know you and Korra will be there for each other. Promise you will be in one piece." Tenzin said.

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now." Lin said and Tenzin Airbends himself on Oogi.

"Yip, yip!" Tenzin said and Oogi starts flying off and Korra sadly watches them leave.

"They'll be fine, Korra." Sasuke said but then they see the airships coming their way and metal cables start coming down and make contact to the ground and more Equalists come down.

"Go, we'll hold them off." One of the White Lotus sentries said and Korra gets on Naga.

"Everybody get on!" Korra said and they all get on the polar bear-dog and Naga starts running off.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin yelled pointing at the lieutenant who slides down the slope and jumps to attack but Naga jumps and delivers a slapping strike with her paw.

"Nice one, Naga!" Korra said.

"Stay close!" Sasuke said as Naga jumps into the water and Korra bends an air bubble around them as Naga paddles deeper into the water.

Meanwhile Tenzin and his family are flying away but then an Equalist airship comes and attacks and shoots a giant net at Oogi but Lin Metalbends her cable to destroy the net and then wraps her cable around the rope and then looks at the family with sad eyes as they look at the airship with fear.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" Lin said.

"Lin, what are you doing?!" Tenzin asked but Lin jumps off Oogi and reels herself up and lands on the airship.

Lin starts ripping off a large section of the airship's metal skin and an explosion occurs and the ship starts falling into a harbor below but Lin catapults herself to the next airship and starts ripping apart the airship but then Equalists come and wrap their bolas around her and she is electrocuted and is now unconscious and the family look back shocked.

"That lady is my hero." Meelo said.

"Yes, she is." Tenzin said sadly as Oogi keeps flying.

Meanwhile the gang are now at a drainage pipe near the bay and Korra watches in dismay as Equalist airships raid Air Temple Island.

"Korra, we should get moving." Mako said and they walk deeper into the tunnels and Asami looks at them with disdain before joining them.

"Mako, thanks for saving Sasuke for me." Korra said.

"Don't mention it. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Mako said.

"I would have done the same to you." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Lin has her hands tied behind her back and is forced to kneel in front of Amon as rain is pouring from the dark sky.

"Tell me where the Avatar and that boy are and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon said.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" Lin said.

"Very well." Amon said walking behind her as Lin closes her eyes ready for what will happen and Amon places his thumb on her forehead and Lin gasps in horror as her bending is being taken away and as it's over Lin falls to the ground unconscious and the Equalists drag her limp body away. "Find the Avatar and discover where she's hiding!" Amon commanded.

"We'll do our best, sir, but we don't know where…" The lieutenant was cut off.

"FIND HER! I don't care what it takes. Find her and that boy and bring them to me!" Amon commanded and the lieutenant salutes.

"Yes, sir. We'll do our best." The lieutenant said.

"You better." Amon said looking at the city. "I WILL find you, Avatar, even if I have to tear this city upside-down to do it and that boy WILL be mine!" Amon said.

Meanwhile a ship is sailing for Republic City and a man walks over to another man who is wearing a strapping Fire Nation outfit.

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?" The man asked.

"Tell her we will be arriving in three day's time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together." The general said.

"As you wish, General Iroh." The man said saluting and walks off.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, and I'll doing another one soon, but remember, PLEASE do NOT send my any update requests via review. I thought I made myself clear on that. Jut don't do it and there won't be problems. Thank you. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**


	11. Unexpecting Twist

**Here is the new chapter I bet you people wanted to see, so here you go.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 11: Unexpecting Twist**

Republic City is now full of Equalist airships patrolling the skies and the Aang Memorial Island statue is now wearing Amon's mask while the Equalist banner is hanging from the staff and there are mecha tanks surrounding the city hall as Hiroshi is standing on the front steps talking to a large crowd of non-benders and Xiba is at his side.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and has the Avatar on the run! Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world, where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!" Hiroshi announced and the non-bender crowd cheers loudly.

Among the crowd are three chi-blockers who look at each other and they walk off to Republic City Park and arrive at a small clearing with a large rock in the center and one of the chi-blockers bend the rock revealing a hole and they go for the hole before the rock slides back over it.

The chi-blockers then remove their masks revealing to be Sasuke, Korra, and Mako and they are walking down a dim hallway.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?! 'The Avatar's on the run'. I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em." Korra said.

"Korra, that's not smart. This situation's only gonna be worse." Sasuke said.

"Besides, General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one running." Mako said.

"I hate this 'being patient' stuff." Korra said.

"Just wait. You'll get your chance to fight Amon." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Bolin and Asami are sitting on crates and Bolin is playing with Pabu and later Sasuke, Korra, and Mako arrive.

"You two were gone a while." Asami said.

"I was there too, you know." Sasuke said.

"I know, but they took their time." Asami said.

"We were DOING reconnaissance." Mako said annoyed.

"Whatever." Asami said annoyed.

Just then the same man Korra met before known as Gommu arrives.

"Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served." Gommu said stirring a pot of stew and pours it into a dish.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra said.

"Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called 'Equalist' policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." Gommu said.

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin said eating some stew. "This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously." Bolin said.

"I culled it from the finest dumpster the city has to offer!" Gommu said as Asami is eating it but then turns green and spits the food back out and coughs and then puts it behind her allowing Pabu to eat it.

"Eh, I've had worse." Sasuke said.

Later Korra is sitting next to Naga and Mako comes walking to her.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako asked.

"No, I have an awful pit in my stomach." Korra said.

"Me too." Mako said sitting next to the Avatar.

"It's so crazy. A few months ago, I was in the South Pole practicing for my Firebending test and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." Korra said.

"I know. We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known." Mako said.

"I think you're pretty incredible too, but…you already knew that." Korra said and the two look at each other but Korra looks away abruptly. "I should probably try to get some sleep." Korra said.

"Me too. Good night." Mako said.

"Good night." Korra said leaning back against Naga's side looking sad.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island with many Equalist airships around the sky Amon is standing on a platform as the lieutenant drags a blindfolded man who is forced to his knees and the blindfold is removed.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity." Amon said standing behind the man and then removes his bending. "Next." Amon said as the lieutenant nods and goes for the next victim showing a line of benders who are blindfolded including White Lotus sentries and later Amon takes another bender's bending. "How goes the search for the Avatar and the boy?" Amon asked.

"We're still working on finding them, sir. They can't hide from us forever." The lieutenant said.

"No, they can't. Make sure searching for them is the big priority." Amon said and the lieutenant salutes. "Now, bring me the next one." Amon ordered as the next blindfolded bender is dragged to him.

Meanwhile the gang are still hiding and they are in the drainage pipe and Mako takes a look outside.

"Coast is clear." Mako said as they run out from the pipe and climb a stairway to an observation desk and Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help any way we can." Korra said.

"Yeah. We need to determine if they arrive." Sasuke said.

"They're here." Mako said.

"Whoops!" Bolin said as he places the telescope to his eye again and flips it around.

Through the telescope there is a dim shape through the mist and there are battleships sailing through the misty waters with General Iroh at the head of a ship.

"Hmm…Amon had to know we were coming. So, why aren't we meeting any resistance?" Iroh asked.

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke said.

"What, Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Where are the Equalist airships?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"There should be Equalist airships patrolling the skies." Sasuke said and then snatches the telescope from Bolin and scans the city. "No mecha tanks either." Sasuke said.

"Something's not right here." Asami said.

"No, don't tell me…" Korra stops talking.

As the battleships are still sailing bubbles and an underwater mine start floating up beneath one of the ships.

"Something's not right." Iroh said and then an explosion occurs on a nearby ship followed by more blasts as mine float up. "It's a trick!" Iroh said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said and Korra uses Waterbending to pull herself into the bay and starts swimming while Sasuke makes his way for the water as well.

Meanwhile Iroh goes for a loudspeaker.

"Water and Earthbenders, detonate those mines!" Iroh ordered through the loudspeaker but noise is pulling him from it. "What's that noise?" Iroh asked running out of the control room as the buzzing sound is in the sky.

Meanwhile Korra surfaces and looks up and Sasuke does the same thing while Mako looks up the sky with the telescope.

"What now?" Mako asked and behind skyscrapers a group of flying objects in the mist which resolve themselves into two fleets of biplanes.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin asked.

The planes fly across and Hiroshi himself is piloting one of the planes and pulls a lever dropping bombs from the underside and ships are now being bombarded with bombs causing major damage on board while a plane drops two torpedoes but both Sasuke and Korra dodge them only for them to hit the side of the ships and the explosion forces them back but they swim for the ships again but more planes drop down torpedoes.

"Incoming!" A male sailor said as the explosion forces the sailors up in the air.

A plane dives in for the attack but Firebenders unleash fire blasts into the cannons and shoot down the planes and both Sasuke and Korra look up to see the planes attacking the ships and Earthbenders try to bring them down but the bombing forces them back and more planes fly around but then a Firebender strikes at it making the pilot eject and Iroh and two other Firebenders unleash fire blasts to take down the planes getting them.

Korra dives into the water and bends a massive waterspout and starts sending out ice spikes at a plane but the damaged plane hits the waterspout making Korra fall where she bends a torpedo and throws it at a plane and starts swimming for the closest ship but another plane goes for Korra but then an explosive kunai hits the plane and it's Sasuke who throws two more explosive kunais at the planes and he swims with Korra for the ship.

Iroh comes up from the hatch to Firebend remaining planes and taking them down one by one but then the last plane drops a bomb in front of him and he uses Firebending to shield himself but the explosion causes him to fall into the water unconscious but then Sasuke manages to catch him.

"I got you." Sasuke said.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Iroh said.

Just then Korra comes for them.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"I am now. It's good to see you, Avatar Korra." Iroh said.

Later they return to the hideout and Korra starts healing Iroh's wound with Waterbending.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not those new high-speed aircrafts." Iroh said.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra said.

"It's like he knows every plan we come up with. He probably sent Xiba to spy on us without knowing and he informs him." Sasuke said.

"No matter what out plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin said.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight just yet." Iroh said.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said.

"Can you tell us how we're not done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Avatar Korra, do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra said.

Later Gommu is setting up a telegraph machine while Iroh and the gang stand behind him.

"And WHO is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked.

"Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces." Iroh said.

"Bumi?" Sasuke asked.

"He's Tenzin's older brother." Korra said.

"Tenzin has a brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he liked to mention that." Korra said.

"He's also a bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh said.

"Ready, sir." Gommu said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh said and Gommu finishes the telegraph. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city." Iroh said.

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." Mako said pointing at the map.

"Everyone, get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh said.

"This will be a battle I look forward to." Sasuke said.

"It's time to take down my father and teach my brother a lesson." Asami said bitterly.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Korra said.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I faced him." Korra said.

"Korra, that's not a smart plan." Sasuke said.

"We need to stick together." Iroh said.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down and I'm NOT risking him taking Sasuke away from me. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on MY terms." Korra said.

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh said.

"She's not alone. I'm going with her." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…." Korra stops talking.

"Do not even think about telling me to 'stay put'. I'm going and that's that. It's time I helped take down Amon too, mostly to keep you from doing anything stupid." Sasuke said.

"We've come this far together. Okay, you can come." Korra said.

"I'll help too." Mako said.

"You don't have to do that." Korra said.

"Yes, I do." Mako said.

"Hmm, My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I." Iroh said.

It's now morning and Mako is back to wearing his Equalist outfit.

"Love you, little bro." Mako said hugging Bolin who hugs back.

"Love you back, big bro." Bolin said and then goes for Sasuke. "Be careful, little bro. Get that Amon a thing or two for me." Bolin said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke said.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." Bolin said.

"I will." Korra said hugging the Earthbender. "Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." Korra said and turns her polar bear-dog. "Take good care of Bolin for me." Korra said and Naga licks Bolin.

"Asami, I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." Mako said.

"I care about you too." Asami said kissing the Firebender on the cheek. "Sasuke, be careful. Come back in one piece." Asami said.

"Don't worry about me. Good luck and kick your father's ass, like he deserves." Sasuke said and Asami nods before joining Bolin and Iroh.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!" Gommu said waving to the group as they go their separate ways.

Sasuke, Korra, and Mako are walking into the sea and Korra Waterbends a large bubble while underwater and they later walk out of the seas and arrive at the shores of Air Temple Island and they put on their chi-blocker masks on and climb up the shores and they find an Equalist airship in which Amon is on board.

"There's Amon." Korra said.

"Let's go into the temple and wait for him to come back." Sasuke said.

"Then…" Mako stops talking.

"We ambush him." Korra said.

The three make their way for the temple.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" The lieutenant asked.

"Uh, we were just transferred." Mako said.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today. We're also meant to have top priority in finding the Avatar and that Uchiha kid she's babysitting." The lieutenant said.

"The arena? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this." The lieutenant said.

"We'll be there, sir." Korra said and the lieutenant leaves.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, I know another way in." Korra said as they scoot stealthily.

They later arrive at the next part of the temple and Korra opens a wooden panel on a wall and climb in.

"Let's hide in the attic." Korra said as they climb up through the attic's trapdoor and they arrive inside the attic.

"Hey, we're not alone up here." Sasuke said and they find someone locked behind bars and it's Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asked as they take off their masks.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said.

"Not really and you don't deserve it after everything." Sasuke said.

"Look, we had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra asked.

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok answered.

"And what makes you so special?" Korra asked.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok answered shocking the three.

"Your…what?!" Sasuke asked.

"How is that possible?" Korra asked.

"He's from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a Waterbender and a Bloodbender, like I was." Tarrlok said.

"Amon is a BENDER?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Korra asked shocked and they look at each other and back at the councilman.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"No, not until he captured me." Tarrlok said.

"How did your brother become Amon?" Korra asked.

"And why is he a liar and a hypocrite?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know why, but it all began with my father, Yakone." Tarrlok said.

 _Flashback:_

 _A smiling Yakone is in a hospital and a surgeon walks to him._

"With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance." Tarrlok said narrating the flashback.

 _The nurse and the surgeon begin the operation and later the surgeon removes the bandages revealing Yakone's new face and he now looks younger with darker hair._

"He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm and caring woman." Tarrlok explained.

 _Yakone arrives at the Northern Water Tribe in the snowy hills and he finds a woman sewing a coat and they smile at first sight._

"Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years." Tarrlok said.

 _Yakone and his wife are outside and two boys are playing together and one is Noatak while the other is a younger Tarrlok who trips while trying to tackle and starts crying but Noatak helps him up._

 _It's now nighttime and both Noatak and Tarrlok start training to Waterbend._

"Before my brother and I discovered were Waterbenders. At first, we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father." Tarrlok said.

 _Tarrlok drops a glob of water._

 _"Tarrlok, you better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right." Yakone said in a demanding tone._

 _"I'm trying, but…" Young Tarrlok was cut off._

 _"Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy!" Yakone yelled and Young Tarrlok starts crying._

 _"Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time." Young Noatak said._

 _"Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!" Yakone yelled._

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss and that he was once a Bloodbender of rare skill." Tarrlok explained.

 _Yakone takes Noatak and Tarrlok outside the village and they sit a campfire and Yakone explains everything to them including Bloodbending._

 _"What's Bloodbending?" Young Tarrlok asked._

 _"The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward Katara. Our family has the strongest line of Bloodbenders in history. You boys have the power inside of you and I will teach you to master it." Yakone said._

 _"What happened to YOUR bending, Dad?" Young Noatak asked._

 _"The Avatar stole it from me. That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become Bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. THAT is your purpose in life." Yakone said._

"The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed 'hunting trip', where he secretly trained us in Bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother." Tarrlok said.

 _Yakone, Noatak, and Tarrlok are hiding from a herd of yaks and Yakone nods at Noatak who stands up and starts Bloodbending at one of the yaks making it stand up and forces its head back making the yak groan in pain._

 _"Stop! You're hurting it!" Tarrlok said._

 _"Toughen up, Tarrlok! You'll need a thicker skin for this." Yakone said and Noatak lets the yak down making it run away along with the others. "Very good, son, very good." Yakone said._

"A few years later, my father taught us to Bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic Bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen." Tarrlok said.

 _Yakone and his sons are hiding from a pack of wolves and Yakone signals Tarrlok to go making him breathe deeply and uses his Bloodbending to make the wolves stand in rows and move from side to side making the wolves whimper in pain and Tarrlok releases them making the wolves leave but Noatak uses his Bloodbending to make them come back and lifts them in unison and then lifts them into the air making Yakone smile at this and then Noatak sets them down and makes them bow to him._

 _"That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strike for." Yakone said._

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us Bloodbend each other." Tarrlok said.

 _Yakone makes his sons stand face-to-face._

 _"Noatak, go!" Yakone said and Noatak starts Bloodbending Tarrlok who struggles and Tarrlok falls to his knees and Noatak narrows his eyes making his brother lean back. "Excellent. Tarrlok, your turn." Yakone said._

 _"No. I won't do it." Tarrlok said._

 _"Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!" Yakone ordered._

 _"That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to Bloodbend again." Tarrlok said._

 _"You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson you insubordinate…" Yakone was cut off as he struggles and Noatka is Bloodbending him._

 _"Stay away from him." Noatak said._

 _"How DARE you Bloodbend me!" Yakone yelled._

 _"What're you gonna do about it? YOU'RE the weak one. You always say Bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your BENDING away. What could be more powerful than that?" Noatak said Bloodbending his father to his knees._

 _"I made you what you are. You're mine." Yakone said._

 _"We're your sons, not your tools for revenge." Noatak said and goes for Tarrlok. "Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever." Noatak said._

 _"Run away? But what about Mom? We can't just leave her." Tarrlok said._

 _"He was right about you. You ARE a weakling." Noatak said throwing his father a distance away with his Bloodbending and starts running off._

 _"Noatak! Don't leave! Please! Noatak!" Tarrlok called but Noatak is gone._

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered and he passed away a few years later." Tarrlok said.

 _Yakone gets from the table and leaves the house._

 _Flashback End._

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said.

"I had no idea… Still…" Sasuke said.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought that I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said.

"Listen, Tarrlok, I'm sorry for what you've been through. I thought that there was never a real reason as to why a being is evil or not. Now I know that evil is not born, but created." Sasuke said.

"How did you figure out Amon was your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it was my brother's Bloodbending grip." Tarrlok said.

"So he's using Bloodbending to take people's bending." Korra said.

"That's sickening." Sasuke said.

"I don't know HOW he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok said.

"How can we defeat him?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said.

"So much for our ambush plan." Sasuke said pacing.

"If we stay here, we're toast, but there's another way to beat him." Korra said.

"How?" Mako asked.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us." Korra said.

"Yeah, but we have the advantage now. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all the supporters, at the rally, we can take away his power!" Sasuke said.

"And undermine his whole revolution!" Mako said.

"That's right. Ever since I got here, all I've seen is Amon inflicting fear and anger to tear factions apart, but it's time this ends now and time for benders and non-benders to know what true equality means." Sasuke said and both Korra and Mako nod.

"Thank you, Tarrlok, for your help." Korra said and Tarrlok nods.

"Let's go." Mako said leaving.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here." Korra said.

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok said and they nod and Korra and Mako start to leave but Sasuke stays.

"I know we weren't on good terms, but when this is over, I'll come back for you." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry…for calling you a distraction to Korra and calling you a monster. I realize now you're not a distraction. You both found each other for a reason. Now go, help the Avatar put an end to Noatak's tragedy." Tarrlok said and Sasuke nods and leaves the attic.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, and I'll doing another one soon, but remember, PLEASE do NOT send my any update requests via review. I thought I made myself clear on that. Jut don't do it and there won't be problems. Thank you. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then and take care!**

 **Also, before I go, I'd like to have some suggestions on how Sasuke should get his memory back. If you have ideas for that, please send them to me via PM or review. Also, should I add in other characters from the Naruto cast into the future books? Let me know what you think I should.**

 **Anyway, that's it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Final Confrontation

**Here is the new chapter I bet you people wanted to see, so here you go.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Air**

 **Chapter 12: Final Confrontation**

Bolin, Asami, and Iroh are riding on Naga in a snowy region and they watch biplanes flying above them.

"I think we've found our secret airfield. Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off." Iroh said.

"Aye, aye, Captain! Ooh, I mean General." Bolin said as they get off Naga and start moving but Naga whines. "Alright, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" Bolin said and Naga tries to move. "Uh-uh. Stay." Bolin said making Naga whine again while Pabu chitters.

Bolin, Asami, and Iroh approach the Equalist base which seems to lack a fence and no wires.

"Why would there be fence posts but no fence?" Asami asked but then they get electrocuted and they cry in pain and they fall to the ground unconscious.

"Suckers." A voice said revealing to be Xiba.

Meanwhile at the pro-bending arena where Equalist airships and mecha tanks are guarding the entrance the rally is about to start and three chi-blockers are standing guard on a balcony and they are Sasuke, Korra, and Mako in their Equalist disguises ready for their plan and just then Amon rises from beneath the platform.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion." Amon said.

 _"This historic occasion will be your last, asshole!"_ Sasuke said in his mind.

"When I was a boy, a Firebender struck down my entire family and left me scared. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Amon said.

"That's a lie, Amon!" Korra yelled making Amon look up the balcony to see the three Equalist soldiers and they take off their masks revealing themselves.

"Or should we call you Noatak?" Sasuke asked and the crowd start murmuring amongst themselves.

"You want them taken out?" The lieutenant asked but Amon raises his hand.

"No. Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." Amon said.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away, he uses Bloodbending to do it." Korra said.

"Amon is a Waterbender!" Sasuke said making the crowd gasp.

"What is this nonsense?" The lieutenant asked.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic resort." Amon said.

"Shut up! Your family was never killed by a Firebender." Sasuke said.

"His father was Yakone, and his brother…is Councilman Tarrlok!" Korra said.

"Hmph. An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon said removing his mask and hood showing his face which is scarred shocking the whole audience and the trio as well. "THIS is what a FIREBENDER did to me." Amon said and then puts the mask back on.

"What?" Korra asked.

"That's bullcrap!" Sasuke said.

"The Avatar is lying!" One of the Equalist supporters said.

"I'm telling you! He's a Waterbender!" Korra said but the crowd murmur in anger. "They don't believe me…" Korra said.

"Dammit. That didn't work." Sasuke said.

"We said what we had to. Let's just get outta here." Mako said.

Equalists start spinning bolas ready to attack.

"Out of our way." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't leave just yet. You'll miss the main event." Amon said and the trio see figures rising from the platform revealing to be Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied up and gagged to poles shocking them.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked.

"What…? But… They got away. We SAW them get away…!" Korra said.

Meanwhile at the aircraft base Asami, Bolin, and Iroh are tied up back to back and just then someone arrives and it's Hiroshi.

"Asami. Asami, I know we have hurt you…and I am sorry, but I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again." Hiroshi said.

"Are you insane?! How can we be a family after everything you and Xiba have done?! Mom would hate you for what you've become and she would be very disappointed in Xiba!" Asami said.

"How dare you?! WE are avenging her death!" Hiroshi said.

"The airplanes are ready to take off, sir." An Equalist soldier said.

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi ordered making the three gasp.

"What…?" Iroh asked.

"That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know EXACTLY where they're hiding." Hiroshi said as he leaves.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asami asked.

"Bolin, I don't suppose you know how to Metalbend?" Iroh asked.

"That is a negative, sir." Bolin answered.

Just then a sound of running is heard and the warehouse door explodes revealing to be Naga charging in.

"Naga! Over here!" Bolin said and Naga breaks down the cell with her paws and Pabu climbs up on Bolin's shoulder. "Who needs a Metalbender when we got Naga!" Bolin said.

"I'm going after those airplanes." Iroh said running off.

Naga starts carrying Bolin.

"Ahhh! No, Naga!" Bolin said as Naga is running.

Asami finds empty mecha tanks and gets inside one.

"Huh, what do you know…just like a Future Industries forklift." Asami said.

Iroh boards on one of the planes with his Firebending and throws the pilot off and steers the plane on his own.

Meanwhile at the rally.

"Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending, forever." Amon said.

"Let them go!" Korra demanded.

"You're welcome to come down and try to stop me." Amon said.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't Sasuke. He's trying to bait us." Mako said.

"I don't care! We have to save them!" Sasuke said as his eyes turn red while his irises separate.

"I agree!" Korra said.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon said as he goes for the Airbenders but Sasuke glares down at the masked man with anger.

 _"I'm SICK of running! It's time to face the problem head-on!"_ Sasuke said in his mind. "Hey, Amon! YOU need to be reminded of the power I possess!" Sasuke yelled as he manages to fire a fireball from his mouth and at the stage followed by a lightning strike from Mako.

Sasuke takes both Korra and Mako and jumps for the stage while avoiding bolas being thrown at them and they confront Equalist soldiers and Korra and Mako start Firebending and Sasuke delivers punches and kicks at a few Equalists and then slashes with his kunais making the crowd run away in fear and while Korra and Mako are fighting the Equalists on stage Sasuke goes for the Airbenders and uses his kunai to free Tenzin from his ropes.

"Where's Pema and the baby?" Sasuke asked.

"They're imprisoned." Tenzin answered.

"What about Beifong?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Tenzin answered and he joins the fray and unleashes air blasts while Mako unleashes flames at Amon who gracefully dodges the flames but Tenzin unleashes two air blasts.

The lieutenant tries to attack but Korra delivers a fire kick to send him off along with the other Equalists who still try to attack but Mako and Tenzin also help.

Sasuke then goes for the children and frees Jinora first, then Ikki, and then Meelo.

"Sasuke!" Jinora cheered hugging the Uchiha. "Thanks for saving me." Jinora said.

"Don't mention it. You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am now that you're here." Jinora said blushing a little.

Korra then goes for them.

"Follow us!" Korra said and they go with the Avatar out of the arena and they arrive at the corridor.

"You guys get out here. We'll create a diversion." Sasuke said.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." Tenzin said.

"Prison break!" Meelo cheered and they run off to a different direction.

Just then Amon arrives on the other door and he starts running at the trio but Korra unleashes a firewall and then makes another one and the trio go for a room but Amon jumps over the fire and looks to see where they're hiding and he hears the door swing and goes for the room.

Korra and Sasuke are hiding under a table covered by cloth and Korra's heart is beating fast while Sasuke starts to sweat and Amon scans the room searching for his targets and Korra is getting more anxious but then she hears Amon leaving the room and she sighs in relief.

Just then Korra cries out in pain as she's being dragged from under the table by an invisible force and Sasuke takes a peek and sees that Amon is Bloodbending Korra in midair and Korra tries to regain her body but the force is too strong.

"To think I almost felt pity for you." Amon said.

"Noatak, please…stop this!" Korra said but Amon Bloodbends again making her grunt in pain.

"Dammit… I have to do something." Sasuke said.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled revealing to be Mako who throws a ball of flames at Amon who dodges it and starts Bloodbening him next and he is lifted in midair and then Amon throws Mako away while forcing Korra to her knees and grabs her neck.

"No!" Korra cried.

"Korra!" Mako cried and Amon is about to place his thumb on the Avatar's forehead.

Just then a kunai is thrown at Amon who is knocked back freeing both Korra and Mako and Amon sees Sasuke confronting him with anger.

"Stay away from my FRIENDS!" Sasuke shouted as he fires another fireball from his mouth at Amon who dodges it but Sasuke lights his left hand with lightning but then he feels his body being stiff and is lifted from the ground.

"SASUKE!" Korra cried as Amon is Bloodbending him and Sasuke struggles to break free but it's futile.

Meanwhile Iroh is piloting the plane and is fighting other planes and he generates lightning and directs it to the middle plane causing it to crash to the other plane next to it but more planes disperse and one pilot shoots an explosive bola at Iroh making the bola get caught up in the main propeller making Iron bail out of the plane before it explodes and he freefalls and uses his Firebending to propel himself to another plane and uses his Firebending to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him and then kicks the pilot off the plane and controls it.

A bomb manages to hit the rear end of the plane and Iroh tries to control the plane while another plane above him tries to drop another bomb but he quickly uses his Firebending and shoots it causing the plane above him to explode and his own plane is on a collision course with the Aang statue on Aang Memorial Island and the statue still has Amon's mask on and before the plane could crash Iroh quickly ejects himself off and grabs onto the Equalist banner making it tear apart and he hangs in midair and sees the mask fall off Aang's face.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." Iroh said smiling.

Meanwhile Bolin starts destroying runways with his Earthbending and three mecha tanks try to attack Bolin with their cables but Naga catches them and pulls them causing them to topple fall almost hitting Bolin who backs off.

"Whoa! Thanks, Naga." Bolin said.

Meanwhile Asami is destroying one of the planes with the mecha tank she's controlling.

"Asami, what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked and Asami sees another mecha tank and it's being piloted by Hiroshi. "You are aiding the very people, who took your mother away!" Hiroshi said.

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're full of hatred! You and Xiba both!" Asami said.

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" Hiroshi yelled as he uses the mecha tank to charge at Asami's.

Asami makes her mecha tank launch wires but they miss and Hiroshi's mecha tank hits it throwing her mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate.

"Now, I see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi yelled as he's about to attack as Asami again but then a rock hits the mecha tank.

"Mr. Sato! You are a HORRIBLE father!" A voice yelled and it's Bolin who is riding on Naga and Bolin is throwing many rocks.

Asami then attacks Hiroshi's mecha tank and manages to throw him away with her mecha tank and then forces the opening of the mecha tank making Hiroshi look in fear as Asami looks at him with hate but then switches to pity and Hiroshi tries to attack but Asami dodges and Hiroshi tries to escape.

"You really ARE a horrible father…" Asami said sadly and then throws an electric bola at Hiroshi electrocuting him and he's unconscious.

"No… Dad!" Xiba cried entering. "YOU! I'll NEVER forgive you!" Xiba yelled as he fires his chained kunais at Asami who counters with throwing wires and they lock each other.

"Enough, Xiba! Unless you want to end up like Dad, stand down!" Asami said.

"NO!" Xiba yelled as he manages to pull the mech tank down but Asami gets out.

"You are such a BAD brother!" Bolin yelled throwing a rock at Xiba who dodges the rock and goes for Bolin to attack knocking him off Naga.

"Any last words, before you die, bender?!" Xiba asked but then Naga swipes at the boy from behind with her paw sending him flying to Asami.

"It's over, Xiba. Just accept it." Asami said.

"Never!" Xiba yelled as he tries to attack at Asami with his kunai but Asami grabs his wrist and puts it behind his back and then electrocutes him with her electric glove knocking him out.

"I'm sorry… If only things would be different…" Asami said shedding a tear and Naga whimpers while Bolin places his hand on the heiress' shoulder for comfort.

Meanwhile at the arena Sasuke is still struggling to break free but it's still futile.

"I thought your power would be of great use, but I realize now that I was foolish. You're nothing but destruction. Even if I end the Avatar now, you'll never be loyal to me." Amon said.

"Damn…right…! I'll never serve you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then you will share the same fate." Amon said.

"What can you do? I'm not even a bender. You can't take anything from me." Sasuke said but Amon throws him to the ground.

"You are right. You're not a bender, but there is one thing I can take from you; your life." Amon said as he Bloodbends Sasuke and makes him take out a kunai and points it at himself.

"No…!" Sasuke yelled.

"Amon, stop!" Korra yelled making the masked man turn to the Avatar. "Let him go, please…" Korra said.

"It's over, Avatar, do you not understand that?" Amon said and Korra starts crying.

"If you spare him….you can take away my bending." Korra said.

"What?!" Amon asked.

"Korra…" Mako said.

"Don't…!" Sasuke yelled but Amon makes him point the kunai closer to him.

"Go ahead and do it! You can do whatever you want to me, but please spare him! He doesn't deserve to die!" Korra said as more tears are flowing from her eyes.

"You are willing to sacrifice your own bending for a worthless brat?" Amon asked.

"Yes, I would. He deserves to live." Korra said.

"How pathetic of you. Using sympathy for this runt as a last resort." Amon said.

"You wouldn't know of family because you abandoned your own years ago. When I came to this city, you wanted to make life better for non-benders, but you've been using fear and hate on benders to do so, and that's nowhere near the correct way to gain equality. True equality is if benders and non-benders live together as one, but you've been driving two different factions apart! Your family was torn apart because of your father's lust for revenge. Going on a path of hatred and vengeance will bring nothing but pain and misery. I chose to stand by my friends, bender or non-bender and that's what equality is about! So, go ahead. Take my bending, but leave Sasuke and Mako alone." Korra said.

"Hmm, very well then. But just to make sure there are no tricks." Amon said as he uses Bloodbending to make Sasuke use his kuani to stab himself in his left leg making him scream in pain and then makes Sasuke stab himself with in the abdomen making him scream even more and blood is coming out his mouth.

"SASUKE!" Korra cried as she starts crying and Mako starts crying as well seeing Sasuke in pain.

"Now then." Amon said as he Bloodbends Korra into position and then places his thumb on the Avatar's forehead and her bending is now gone and Korra falls to the ground. "I told you I would destroy you. Finally, you are powerless." Amon said and Mako struggles to move his body but Amon keeps Bloodbending him and Sasuke crawls over to the masked man but his body is in so much pain. "What's wrong, boy? Now that your precious Avatar is destroyed, you can't do a thing to me. I'm so glad I didn't take you when I had the chance. You're useless either way." Amon said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he tries to attack but Amon Bloodbends him again and makes him hit his head on the ground and then lifts him and then tosses him to a wall but Amon Bloodbends him again and Sasuke has intense fear in his eyes but his head stats hurting. "No… Not now…" Sasuke said trying to hold his head but his body won't move and his head hurts again.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Sasuke sees many dead bodies on the ground in the Uchiha compound and finds two more dead bodies in his house revealing to be his parents and a figure is standing near the dead bodies revealing to be the same young man._

 _"Big brother, what did you…? Did you do this? Why?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Foolish little brother. You aren't even worth killing. If you want to kill me, then foster all your hatred and despise me." The young man said._

 _Flashback End._

"Not again…!" Sasuke said but Amon Bloodbends Sasuke and lifts him sending him to the ceiling and then slams him to the ground and his head hurts again.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke is in the Ninja Academy and the instructor known as Iruka starts announcing team squads._

 _"Next up, Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…." Iruka stops talking._

 _"YEAH!" Naruto cheered._

 _"No…" Sakura said sadly._

 _"…And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished._

 _"YES!" Sakura cheered._

 _"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be paired with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

 _"Sasuke had the best scores out of the class. You, Naruto had the worst scores. In order to make balance, we have to pair the best with the worst." Iruka said._

 _"Just stay out of my way, you loser." Sasuke said._

 _"What?!" Naruto demanded._

 _Flashback End._

"Why am I suddenly remembering things now…? Naruto…Uzumaki… I know that name…" Sasuke said.

"Mumbling to yourself? How weak." Amon said Bloodbending Sasuke again and throws him to a different wall making him scream and his head hurts again.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are now meeting with their new Jonin instructor known as Kakashi._

 _"Now, then what about you?" Kakashi asked Sasuke._

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I'm going to make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said._

 _Flashback End._

Amon continues to Bloodbend Sasuke and his body is getting more injured with more blood and bruises and his clothes are now torn and his face is getting bloody and his head hurts again.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto who is tied against a log are in the training field and Kakashi is in front of them._

 _"Okay, I'll give you one more chance. You can eat, but not Naruto, since you tried to eat on your own. Nobody feed him." Kakashi said as he leaves._

 _As Sasuke and Sakura are eating Naruto's stomach starts growling._

 _"I can go without food, believe it! Yeah…" Naruto said._

 _"Here." Sasuke said offering his food._

 _"Sasuke, you can't do that." Sakura said._

 _"We need to work together to get those bells. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and insufficient." Sasuke said._

 _The two start feeding Naruto but then a puff smoke appears and Kakashi arrives angry._

 _"YOU!" Kakashi shouted but eye smiles. "You passed." Kakashi said. "A ninja must see through deception. My other students followed my every order. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said giving a thumbs up. "Welcome to Squad Seven." Kakashi said._

 _Flashback End._

Amon keeps Bloodbending Sasuke and more flashbacks occur such as his and Naruto's battle against Haku in the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, his encounter with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and getting the Curse Mark, his fight with Gaara in the Chunin Exams finals and more flashes occur.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke encounters the same young man known as Itachi._

 _"Itachi, I did exactly what you said. I've fostered all my hatred for you and now I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan and uses his Chidori but Itachi catches him and pins him against the wall._

 _Sasuke recovers after being healed by Tsunade and Sasuke looks at Naruto._

 _"Naruto, you are the one I want to fight!" Sasuke said._

 _Sasuke and Naruto are standing face-to-face against each other._

 _"Put on your headband!" Naruto said._

 _"What difference does it make?! You won't make a scratch on my forehead!" Sasuke said._

 _"That's the not the point! It shows us that we are equally Leaf Shinobi!" Naruto said._

 _"There you go, acting high and mighty again! When have I ever considered you my equal?!" Sasuke said._

 _"You're the arrogant one!" Naruto yelled._

 _"You're an embarrassment!" Sasuke yelled as the two start clashing with Rasengan and Chidori and Skaura tries to stop but Kakashi intervenes._

 _Sasuke is about to leave the Leaf Village but Sakura tries to stop him._

 _"Look, please don't go! I'll even help you get your revenge, just don't leave me! If you do, I'll scream!" Sakura yelled._

 _"You haven't changed. You really ARE annoying." Sasuke said as he appears behind her. "Thank you, Sakura for everything." Sasuke said._

 _Sasuke and Naruto confront each other in the Valley of the End and Naruto has him pinned to a rocky wall._

 _"What do you know what I've been through?! You've been on your own since the very beginning! I had all those ties, but they've been severed from me! How could someone like you possibly understand what it's like to lose all that?!" Sasuke yelled._

 _"You know what they say, Naruto? When two shinobi are powerful enough, they can read each other's thoughts, through exchanging fists. You're always an idiot, Naruto. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?!" Sasuke asked._

 _Sasuke is being attacked by Naruto's demonic chakra._

 _"Is that…Naruto?! This…chakra is…intense! He seems different! What ARE you?!" Sasuke asked._

 _"I'm your FRIEND! That's why you're NOT going to the likes of Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Why? Why go this far for me?!" Sasuke asked._

 _"This is the first bond I've ever had." Naruto said._

 _"Bond… If that's how it's gonna be… Then'll have to sever that bond!" Sasuke said as he enters his Curse Mark form. "You're strong, but I don't feel like I'm gonna lose! Let's end this… This battle, and all the battles until now!" Sasuke said._

 _Sasuke and Naruto start charging each other with their Chidori and Rasengan._

 _"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted._

 _"SASUKEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted and they clash their respective attacks._

 _Flashback End._

Sasuke keeps getting Bloodbent by Amon and his injuries are getting worse.

"I feel like…I remember everything now… The Leaf… My brother…Itachi… Naruto…." Sasuke said and Amon sends Sasuke to the wall.

"How pathetic. I expected much more from you." Amon said.

"Amon!" A voice said and it's the lieutenant. "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I saw you Bloodbend her. Not only that, but you also Bloodbent that kid!" The lieutenant said and he takes off his mask and looks down in shame and then destroys his mask. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" The lieutenant yelled as he charges at Amon who Bloodbends him.

"You served me well, Lieutenant." Amon said throwing the lieutenant away into a pile of timber and then goes for Mako and starts Bloodbending him ready to take his bending.

Mako then manages to unleash a powerful lightning at Amon stunning him and then Mako quickly runs for the badly injured Sasuke but Amon Bloodbends at the Firebender again but then an explosive kunai is above Amon and the explosion occurs making timer fall on the masked man allowing Mako to reach the Uchiha and starts helping him climb onto his back and Sasuke is on the Firebender's back in a piggyback style and then Mako goes for Korra and starts carrying her bridal style and Mako quickly runs out of the room and through the corridor.

"Mako… Sasuke…" Korra said.

"Everything's gonna be alright! We just gotta get outta here!" Mako said but then something makes him stop making him drop Korra and Sasuke falls off his shoulders and they're on the ground and it's revealed Amon is Bloodbending Mako again.

Amon Bloodbends Mako to the ceiling and then slams the Firebender against two walls and then the floor.

"I'm impressed. Nobody has ever gotten the better of me like that. It's almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented…almost." Amon said.

Korra sees Amon is about to take Mako's bending away and she stands up needing to do something.

"NO!" Korra shouted as she throws a punch at Amon but then she unleashes what looks like an air blast and it blows Amon away from Mako.

"Korra…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Impossible!" Amon said.

"You just unleashed a powerful gust of wind… Your care about me and Mako must have broken your block." Sasuke said.

"That means…I can Airbend? I can Airbend!" Korra said as she starts throwing more air punches at Amon striking him and pushing him against the end of the halls and near the window but he starts Bloodbending Korra and Sasuke manages to get up on one leg and tries to help but Amon Bloodbends him as well. "No…" Korra stops talking.

"You…" Sasuke stops talking.

"DON'T!" Korra and Sasuke yelled at the same time and Korra throws another air blast.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled throwing a fireball from his mouth.

Both the wind and fire start to combine together creating a wind-fire projectile and it goes for Amon who tries to defend himself but the combination blast strikes at him sending him through the window destroying it and he falls into the water and many of the Equalist supporters see this and they see Amon's mask afloat on the water and Sasuke, Korra, and Mako walk to the now damaged wall and the floating mask and they look up at Korra with anger.

"Bending tyrant!" One of the supporters yelled.

"Evil Avatar!" The protester yelled and the crowd starts booing.

In the water the unconscious Amon sinks deeper and his scar starts fading revealing to be a fake and he wakes up and starts Waterbending creating a whirlpool to lift himself gasping for air and his supporters see this and they all gasp with shock even the protester.

"He's Waterbending!" One of the supporters said.

"The scar is fake!" Another supporter said.

"The Avatar and the boy were telling the truth!" Another supporter said.

Amon looks down and sees the crowd shocked and then turns to see Korra and Sasuke.

"You…" Amon stops talking.

"It's over, Amon. Now, everyone knows you're a fraud and a hypocrite!" Sasuke said and Amon growls and sinks into the water. "No you don't! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled shooting many small fireballs at Amon who is swimming underwater while dodging the fireballs and Amon is gone.

Sasuke then falls to the ground but Mako manages to catch him and Korra starts to cry at Sasuke's injury and places her hand on his head and Mako also comforts both him and Korra.

"I remember…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"My memory is back… While Amon was Bloodbending me and hurting me, the pieces of my memory were coming back one by one." Sasuke said. "I'm a former shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm from the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Clan? So, you're from a clan in a village. The dead bodies you saw…" Korra stops talking.

"Yes. They're all dead. Because of my brother." Sasuke said.

"Your brother? You have a brother?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. Itachi Uchiha. He's responsible for what I've been through. I swore I would get revenge on him someday and I was about to seek power from a former ninja of the Leaf, Orochimaru, but I fought against…a former friend named Naruto Uzumaki and that was when I lost my memory." Sasuke said.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke…" Korra said.

"We all are." Mako said.

Meanwhile Tarrlok is still in his prison and just then the attic door opens revealing to be Amon but his mask is still off.

"Noatak…" Tarrlok said.

"It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do." Noatak said.

"Our father sent us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys." Tarrlok said and Noatak unlocks the bars.

"Leave with me now. We can have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please. You're all I have left in the world." Noatak said.

"I would love to." Tarrlok said.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island at the docks Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are reunited with Pema and Rohan and Bolin, Asami, and Lin now free are with them.

"Where are they?" Bolin asked.

"Iroh said they'd show up." Asami said.

"Look." Meelo said pointing at a speedboat arriving at the docks and it's Mako and Korra in their normal clothes while Sasuke is covered in a blanket and they get off the speedboat.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"We managed to beat Amon, but he escaped." Mako said.

"How did you stop him?" Tenzin asked.

"I finally unlocked my Airbending. And Sasuke finally got his memory back." Korra answered.

"That's great!" Bolin said.

"But what else happened?" Asami asked.

"He…took my bending." Korra said sadly making them gasp. "Now, the only thing I can bend is air. What's worse is what he did to Sasuke." Korra said uncovering the blanket revealing Sasuke's severely injured body which is covered with blood and bruises and stab marks on his abdomen and his left leg and everyone is shocked and horrified and Jinora starts tearing up.

"Sasuke…" Jinora said.

"I'm so sorry…" Lin said placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then turns to Korra. "I can't believe Amon got to you too, Korra." Lin said.

"But on the upside, you finally unlocked your Airbending and Sasuke got his memory back." Bolin said but everyone glares at him.

"Bro, not the time." Mako said annoyed.

"Right, right. I'll just stand over here. Quietly…in silence." Bolin said backing off.

Just then another United Forces ship arrives.

"You both saved Republic City." Tenzin said.

"But Amon escaped. Doesn't feel like a victory." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki cheered seeing an older man wearing a United Forces uniform and he howls.

"Great… Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said annoyed rolling his eyes.

"We'll get you to the South Pole and have Katara heal you up, Sasuke." Korra said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, just know that you were brave and you're a hero." Jinora said.

"Whatever. I'm no hero." Sasuke said moving away with Mako helping him.

Meanwhile on a speedboat Noatak is driving the speedboat while Tarrlok is sitting at the back and they're going through the open seas.

"The two of us together again. There's nothing we can't do." Noatak said.

"Yes, Noatak." Tarrlok said glumly and the older brother chuckles.

"Noatak. I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Noatak said.

Tarrlok then sees an Equalist glove and then takes it while unscrewing the lid of the fuel tank while placing the glove over it.

"It will be just like the good old days…" Tarrlok said as Noatak starts shedding a tear and just then the speedboat explodes in the middle of the sea with nothing but smoke.

In the Southern Water Tribe compound everyone including Korra's parents are in the waiting room waiting for Katara who is healing both Korra and Sasuke and while waiting Bolin is talking to Mako.

"So, Sasuke's a ninja, huh?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. He said he's from a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Mako said.

"And he's from a clan?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but they're all dead because of his brother named Itachi." Mako said.

"That's horrible!" Jinora said.

"I can't believe someone would kill his own family." Tenzin said.

"He was also trying to get power from someone named Orochimaru, but he had a fight with a friend before he lost his memory." Mako said.

"I can't believe what he went through. It's worse than what happened with us." Asami said.

"Yeah." Mako said.

Katara then walks out and she has a sad expression and everyone stands up.

"Is Sasuke okay, Gran-Gran?" Jinora asked.

"Sasuke's going to be fine. I've healed every wound he had. He just needs time to recover." Katara said and Sasuke comes out all casted on his left leg and his abdomen.

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I've tried everything in my power…but I can't restore Korra's bending." Katara said sadly.

"But there has to be something else you can do!" Tenzin said.

"You're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying." Lin said.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do. Korra can still Airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara said and everyone is dismayed and Sasuke has a look of anger and sorrow.

Korra walks out with a sad face.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said.

"No, it's not. Because of what I've done, I don't deserve my bending." Korra said.

"Korra…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Because of me, Amon has hurt you completely bad." Korra said.

"That may be true, but…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Look, I never should have allowed you to come with me in the first place. I wish… I wish you never came here in the first place!" Korra said leaving the room.

"Fine. I'm leaving too." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"Sasuke…" Asami was cut off.

"No. I'm going to do what I should've done before I ended up here." Sasuke said leaving.

Mako leaves outside and goes for the two and goes for Korra.

"Korra, wait!" Mako called.

"Go away." Korra said angry.

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." Mako said.

"No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." Korra said.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't have to do me any more favors. There's nothing I can do for Sasuke anymore." Korra said.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen, when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…I love you, Korra." Mako said.

"No…I can't…" Korra said running off.

"Korra!" Mako called but Korra is gone.

Tenzin comes out and joins the Firebender.

"We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened." Tenzin said.

Korra arrives with Naga on a cliff above the sea and she finds Sasuke sitting near the cliff end and so she joins him.

"Sasuke…" Korra said.

"Leave me alone. You said it yourself, I should've never came in the first place." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry I said that to you. What will you do?" Korra asked.

"I'm going to find my way back to the other side of the world, back to the Shinobi Country and I will gain the power I need to kill Itachi, like I was destined to." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, please, don't do this. Don't be like Amon." Korra said.

"I'm nowhere near like Amon. He was trying to destroy all benders. My brother took my whole clan away from me! You don't know what it's like!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're right. I don't know, but I know how you're feeling. You've been alone your whole life when you were kid, with no one to turn to. I was wrong what I said. I'm glad you came to the city and I'm glad I met you. You've found a new family. Me, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, we act like your new family and we want to be there for you." Korra said.

"Sorry, but with everything complete, it's over. I'm outta here." Sasuke said.

"Please think about this. Getting your revenge won't bring your clan back and getting revenge won't make anyone happy, including yourself. Katara told me a story that when she was a little girl, her mother was killed during a Fire Nation raid and during her journey, she found the one, who killed her mother. She was determined to get her revenge, despite Aang's warnings, but when she met the man again, she almost did it, but she couldn't. You don't have to be on the path of revenge. You can stay with us. I can take care of you." Korra said.

"No. Sorry, Korra. I've made my path. Goodbye." Sasuke said walking away and Korra kneels down crying.

Just then someone approaches Korra and it's an Air Nomad.

"Not now, Tenzin. Just leave me alone." Korra said.

"But you called me here." A voice said and Korra looks up to see it's not Tenzin but Aang.

"Aang." Korra said.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said.

"How?" Korra asked.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said as other Avatars appear such as Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen and in the Avatar State Aang puts his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and restores something in her and then her eyes glow as Aang and the other Avatars fade away.

Korra is now in the Avatar State and she levitates and unleashes Airbending, Firebending, Earthbending, and then Waterbending and as she exists the Avatar State she sees Mako smiling and Korra runs up to him and hugs him and they kiss.

"I love you too." Korra said.

"C'mon. Let's go find Sasuke." Mako said.

Sasuke is walking alone but then he falls to the snowy ground.

"Dammit… I'll find you, Itachi and I WILL end you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Is this really the path you want to take?" A voice asked and Sasuke looks back to see a familiar figure and it's Setsuka. "It's nice to see you again. I see your memory is restored." Setsuka said.

"Not you again. Piss off." Sasuke said.

"Fine, but you have to choose your path. Either find happiness within yourself or be forever lost in the darkness." Setsuka said as she disappears in cherry blossom petals.

"Sasuke!" A voice called and Sasuke turns to see Korra and Mako and they hug him.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, please just stay with us. You don't have to be alone anymore. We can be a family together." Korra said.

"Just…don't go killing your brother. I know he killed your family and we're sorry, but we can be better than him. We can give you the care you need." Mako said.

"After everything we've been through together, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"No, don't be. You wanna stay with us?" Korra asked.

"You know what? I will. I feel more at home than in the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"Great! Welcome to the family…little bro." Mako said ruffling the Uchiha's hair making Sasuke small smile.

Later at the Southern Water Tribe temples Lin walks up to Korra who places her thumb on her forehead and starts doing Energybending as her eyes glow and later Lin's Earthbending is restored and Lin starts Earthbending large rocks and then sets them down.

"Thank you." Lin said bowing to the Avatar who bows back.

"Thank you, Tenzin, for everything." Korra said.

"I'm proud of you, Korra. You as well, Sasuke." Tenzin said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and Bolin hugs Sasuke.

"I love you, little bro!" Bolin said.

"Body!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry." Bolin said.

"No matter what, we'll always be there for you." Asami said placing her hand on Sasuke.

"I'm glad you're staying with us. You'll have to educate me on these jutsu stuff." Jinora said.

"I'll explain everything, just wait." Sasuke said.

"Well, as much as this is great. We'd best get back to Republic City. It's still a mess." Lin said.

"She's right. Let's go." Sasuke said.

"You think you can handle in this condition?" Korra asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sasuke said small smiling.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Shinobi Country two figures are walking down a grassy field and it's Naruto and Jiraya and Naruto stops moving.

"What's wrong?" Jiraya asked.

"I dunno. For some reason, there's a feeling in gut that Sasuke's okay. And he's somewhere safe." Naruto said.

"Really? How do you know?" Jiraya asked.

"Just this feeling I got. He's not with Orochimaru. I just know he's safe somewhere. Believe it." Naruto said.

"Well, if you say so. Now, come on. We're burning daylight. You've got training to do." Jiraya said walking.

"Sasuke, I WILL find you. Just wait!" Naruto said as he follows his master and keeps going.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Well, guys, that's it for Book 1! Finally done with it! I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, thank you all so much for your ideas in the review and PMs and for those, who had ideas for the memory restoration in Book 2, I'm sorry for doing that in the final chapter of this book, but thank you regardless for your ideas. So, now, I will work on Book 2, so I hope you look forward to that. Remember, PLEASE do NOT send my any update requests via review. I thought I made myself clear on that. Just don't do it and there won't be problems. Thank you. Anyway, I'll see you in the start of Book 2. See ya then!**


	13. Rise of Dark Spirits

**Hi, guys! Here is the first chapter of Book 2! Hope you've been looking forward to it. Here you go!**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 1: Rise of Dark Spirits**

In the Shinobi Country there is a hideout and in the hideout reveals a young man with raven black hair and wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he looks like Sasuke but older and he's reading a newspaper that has both a picture of Sasuke and a teenage girl with him and just then someone approaches the young man and it's another man that has an appearance of a shark with dark blue hair and blue skin and is wearing the same black cloak with red clouds.

"Are you going to be staring at that paper all day, Itachi?" The shark man asked.

"Kisame. This paper contains news about my brother's adventures in a different country." Itachi said.

"Oh, your brother, eh? Let me see this." Kisame said looking at the paper. "'Republic City has two new heroes, one is the Avatar and the other is a young boy from the other side of the world, known as Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi. They worked together to save the city from Amon's plan to eradicate benders and have managed to create a new equality between benders and non-benders'. How interesting. Your brother is being called a hero? That's something." Kisame said.

"Apparently, he's met this Avatar and have rescued a city. Here, I thought he was dead already." Itachi said.

Just then someone else arrives and it's what looks like a young man with red hair and he's wearing the same black cloak with red clouds.

"Don't I warrant a hello, Sasori?" Kisame asked but the young man named Sasori says nothing.

Just then someone else arrives and it's a teenage boy with blond hair with a big bang covering his left eye and tied to a small ponytail and is wearing the same black cloak with red clouds.

"The hell is going on here, Itachi?! I think owe me an explanation!" The teenage boy said.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Deidara. It's a shame, really. I thought the Akatsuki was the rope that bound us together." Kisame said.

"Shut up, Kisame! I wasn't talking to you, ha!" Deidara yelled.

"Let it go, Deidara." Sasori said and Deidara snorts in response. "Itachi, that newspaper. Is it true?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. My brother is somewhere in the other side of the world known as the Bending Country or the Four Nations. He's sided with the Avatar." Itachi said.

"Who the hell is this Avatar? Sounds like a stupid name." Deidara said.

"Clearly, you are ignorant as ever. The Avatar is someone from the Four Nations, who has the ability to control all four elements, that consists of water, earth, fire, and air." Sasori said.

"You seriously believe in that garbage, Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"It's not garbage, you idiot. I don't know why I'm explaining this to an idiot like you." Sasori said.

"Hey!" Deidara yelled.

"So, Itachi, what do you want to do?" Kisame asked.

"I'll wait to see what else Sasuke will develop." Itachi said.

Meanwhile it's nighttime and a boat is sailing through cold waters of the South Pole and on the boat is a young sailor.

"Your first watch?" A voice asked and it's an old sailor and the young sailor nods. "Well then, keep your eyes peeled. You'll never know what creatures lurk in these musky depths." The old sailor said making the young sailor nervous but the old sailor laughs.

The young sailor is watching but then he finds something in the water and there are two glowing orbs.

"Sir!" The young sailor said in a fear voice.

"What?" The old sailor asked and just then a large black tentacle rises from the water and snatches the old sailor from the boat and into the ocean.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" The young sailor yelled but more tentacles rise and grab hold of the boat until it starts sinking into the water.

Meanwhile in Republic City at the pro-bending arena a new pro-bending match is about to star.

"Iiiit's pro-bending night in Republic City and have we got a doozy for you! Fan favorites, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on the hot newcomers, the Rhino-lions!" Shiro announced.

Bolin who is in his Fire Ferret outfit is talking to his new teammates which one is a male Waterbender and a female Firebender.

"Now, we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible even. Pabu could've done a better job, but that's in the past, because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well, mister, he comes out fighting! So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow!" Bolin said but the two teammates look at each other with worry.

The Fire Ferrets and the Rhino-lions begin the match but then the Fire Ferrets are sent into the water.

"Oooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water and right into the recedes books for fastest knockout in pro-bending history!" Shiro said.

Bolin pulls himself out of the water and onto a platform.

"Where's Mako when I need him?" Bolin asked disappointed.

Meanwhile at the streets of Republic City someone is riding on a motorcycle while a police siren wails and the rider is chasing after a truck with its rear door opened showing two men with one bending water while the second man claps his hands together to create mist hoping to blind the rider who manages to get out of the mist but then ice is on the ground but he uses Firebending to melt it and keeps chasing the truck which is running a blockade and the rider goes to the left to find a truck with wooden beams forming a stamp and so the rider stirs his cycle to the ramp while using Firebending to launch himself into the air and aims a powerful fire blast at the truck's engine while landing as smoke is coming from the truck's hood as the engine explodes making it spin out of control and it later hits a fire hydrant coming to complete stop and the men are lying on the ground and the rider approaches them.

"Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here." The rider said taking off his helmet revealing to be Mako smiling smugly.

Meanwhile it's a new day and a plane is landing safely and the pilot gets out of the plane revealing to be Asami and she approaches a man who is the engineer

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship." Asami said.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt." The engineer said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone, who can help us put Future Industries back on top." Asami said smiling but then she frowns worrying.

Meanwhile out on the seas a boat is sailing through the waters and on the boat are six figures on the boat which are Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno.

"Are we there yet?" Kiba asked.

"For the millionth time, Kiba, NO!" Shikamaru snapped.

"It's been six freakin' months since we've left the Leaf. How can Sasuke be able to get here by himself?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but if he really is at this Four Nations country and somewhere in Republic City, then we have to find him." Sakura said.

"I doubt he'll be happy to see us, but regardless, we have our mission." Neji said.

"I have been ready for this mission! This redemption for failing to retrieve him last time! I will ensure he will come back with us!" Lee said.

"Don't get too overexcited, Lee." Neji said.

"Um, sir? We're nearing our destination, Republic City." The boat captain informed Kakashi.

"Thank you. We're almost there." Kakashi said.

"FINALLY!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Just little bit soon, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

 _Flasback:_

 _In the Village Hidden in the Leaves at the Hokage Mansion someone arrives in the Hokage office and it's Kakashi._

 _"Lady Fifth, sorry for bothering you." Kakashi said._

 _"Kakashi, did you manage to find out Sasuke's whereabouts?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Actually, this might contain something interesting." Kakashi said showing a newspaper and Tsunade starts reading it._

 _"So, Sasuke is in the country of the Four Nations and he's in Republic City with the Avatar?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Yes. It seems so." Kakashi said._

 _"So, Sasuke never went to Orochimaru! He's okay!" Sakura cheered._

 _"Kakashi, you have a new mission. Go to Republic City, find Sasuke, and bring him back. I'll deploy Shikamaru and a band ninja of your choosing." Tsunade said._

 _"Yes, Lady Fifth." Kakashi said._

 _Flashback End._

Later the boat is nearing something from afar and it's Republic City.

"Here it is, sir. Republic City." The boat captain said and the boat reaches the port of the city. "Here we are, sir. Republic City, your requested destination. I don't know why you wanted to come here, but good luck with your mission here." The boat captain said.

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Neji disembark from the boat.

"Finally! Outta that freakin' boat! I can MOVE now!" Kiba cheered and Akamaru barks happily.

"Get a grip, Kiba. Still, now we're here and Sasuke could be anywhere. This is gonna be a drag to search." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe, but if we ask around, then we'll be able to find him." Kakashi said.

"I'm ready. Just hang on, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

 **"Cha! FINALLY, now I'll be able to find the love of my life!"** Inner Sakura said.

"Okay, let's go." Kakashi said.

The six begin moving through Republic City and Kiba and Lee are amazed.

"This city is much bigger than the village." Lee said.

"Tell me about it. The buildings are taller, there are many wheeled things moving around, and ships are in the sky! No wonder Sasuke left." Kiba said.

"He's coming back, one way or another." Kakashi said.

"I'm still wondering why you're with us, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Because if Sasuke being in this place is true, then I want to see him again! This is my good chance." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

Just then Kakashi approaches an elder man.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a boy, who's not from here. He has black hair and onyx eyes." Kakashi said.

"Hmm, oh! You must mean the new hero, the Uchiha Shinobi!" The elder man said.

"Uchiha Shinobi?! That's Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Wait a sec, did he just say Sasuke's a 'hero'? That dude's nowhere near one." Kiba said but Sakura stomps her foot on Kiba's making him wince in pain.

"Well, yes. Do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked.

"He normally spends time with the Avatar in Air Temple Island. It's right that way." The elder man said pointing at an island from afar.

"You're serious?" Neji asked.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"How can we get there now? Swimming's outta the question." Shikamaru said.

"I thought you were smart, Shikamaru. Does using your chakra on your feet to go through water not mean anything?" Sakura asked.

"Point taken." Shikamaru said.

"Come on." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island four people are racing against each other and they are Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo on their air scooters and they are racing toward buildings while Pema is walking down an open corridor while holding Rohan and carrying some groceries and the four fly past her nearly knocking her over and her vegetables are in the air as she's spinning between them and after they're gone she manages to catch the vegetables and she stares at them in surprise.

The Airbending racers turn around the Airbending training gates making some of the panels spin while they pass by and they jump off the platform and Korra and Ikki are now neck to neck and just then Korra smirks and her eyes start glowing and enters the new Avatar State and starts rushing ahead of Ikki who is shocked and Korra speeds her way through a paifan gate and manages to reach the finish line as Tenzin's older brother Bumi waves the flag while coughing and same for Sasuke who is watching.

"The Avatar is the winner!" Bumi said waving the flag.

"Yes!" Korra cheered.

"No fair! You can't use the Avatar State to win!" Ikki said annoyed and Korra sticks her tongue out while blowing a raspberry.

"You did WHAT?!" A voice asked making everyone minus Sasuke jump in surprise.

"Great, here comes everyone's favorite angry nomad." Sasuke said bluntly as Tenzin walks to Korra with a stern expression.

"The Avatar State is not be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you OBVIOUSLY don't appreciate." Tenzin said.

"It's the Avatar State and I'M the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra said proud and annoyed.

"You'll have to admit, she has got incredible power over it, but using it to win a race is not something you should be doing." Sasuke said and Korra sheepishly rubs her head.

"Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention, you're still a long way from mastering Airbending." Tenzin said but Korra scoffs.

"I HAVE mastered it!" Korra said throwing punches unleashing many air blasts at trees. "See? Mastered. I'm not the only one, who mastered her skills. Sasuke's been doing fine with his own training and his own stuff since he got his memory back." Korra said.

"Oh, oh! We get to see him do more ninja stuff!" Ikki said excited.

"Yay!" Meelo cheered jumping.

"Please?" Jinora asked with an innocent look and Sasuke sighs while small smiling.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan and starts doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled throwing a fireball from mouth into the air. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled unleashing small fireballs from his mouth into the air. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashing lightning in his left hand and uses Chidori at a tree. "Now, this is something I've been working on." Sasuke said as he takes out kunais and manages to light them with his Chidori and then throws them at many trees creating powerful lightning amazing everyone including Tenzin. "Now, I need someone to volunteer with my Taijutsu." Sasuke said.

"I'll be your opponent. I've had some boxing training while in the United Forces." Bumi said taking a boxing stance.

"Be careful, Uncle Bumi." Jinora said.

"Don't worry, little lady. I won't hurt your new boyfriend. This is just a friendly spar." Bumi said.

Bumi tries to deliver a punch at Sasuke who swiftly dodges and delivers many punches and kicks at Bumi and then delivers a powerful upper kick sending Bumi into the air and then Sasuke follows after him.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yelled using Lions Barrage at Bumi sending him back to the ground. "Sorry, Bumi. Was that too much?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I've…had worse… Good on ya, kid." Bumi said getting back up. "Oh, my back's gonna feel that in the morning." Bumi said.

"You're amazing, Sasuke. Well, of course, I already knew that." Jinora said blushing.

"I really liked that whole Sharbingan." Meelo said.

"It's SHARINGAN, Meelo!" Ikki corrected annoyed. "I liked how you can shoot fireballs, make lightning, throw kunais and shurikens, and those really, really, really fast punches and kicks!" Ikki said talking really fast.

"This whole chakra, Kekki Genkai, Taijutsu, Nature Transformation like Fire Style and Lightning Style, the Sharingan, and Ninjutsu are really something to learn about. I enjoy watching you train yourself every day." Jinora said.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke said.

"Also, this Curse Mark you mentioned before does sound like scary business. Then again, that criminal Orochimaru gave you that, right?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna avoid using that unless it's my final resort." Sasuke said.

"See, Tenzin? With his own jutsu stuff, Sasuke's just as powerful as I am." Korra said confidently.

"That proves it. Looks good to me." Bumi said.

"Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?" Tenzin asked face palming annoyed.

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's twenty-four-seven Bumi time!" Bumi said grabbing his little brother's cheeks and pinching them.

"Anyway, while I'll admit, Sasuke, you have been training very well with your own techniques." Tenzin said and Sasuke nods in response. "You, Korra, on the other hand, have mastered Korra style Airbending. Now, you need to master REAL Airbending." Tenzin said taking out a scroll revealing a map that has all air temples with air symbols and there is a small chibi Tenzin with a smile and giving a thumbs up. "Hopefully, our visits to all air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies." Tenzin said making the Avatar dismayed.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked excited.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked.

"I wanna get tattoos! Instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!" Ikki said excited.

"You can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense." Jinora said bluntly.

"YOU don't make any sense!" Ikki yelled and the two sisters glare at each other while growling.

"This is just like with Sakura and Ino…" Sasuke said sweat dropping.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Meelo chanted but Tenzin gets between the two girls and separates them.

"No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time! Besides, Korra needs to focus on her training." Tenzin said.

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past six months?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"Well, you would have mastered Airbending and your spiritual connections already if you hadn't been sneaking off to spar with Sasuke." Tenzin said.

"So, it's my fault?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not. Now, that the president is in office and I'm no longer needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs." Tenzin said.

"Great, more attention." Korra said annoyed.

"I can't come, can I?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Korra needs all the concentration she can get." Tenzin said.

"Don't worry. Mako, Bolin, and Asami can look after you." Korra said.

"I guess." Sasuke said.

"Ha! Relax…I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along to see 'Vacation Tenzin'." Bumi said.

"You're not invited." Tenzin said annoyed.

"Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks." Korra said and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all cheer while Tenzin has a look of annoyance.

"Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going. Mom already invited me." Bumi said.

"I guess going to the festival can't hurt." Sasuke said.

Just then an Air Acolyte approaches.

"Tenzin, there are six people here for Sasuke Uchiha." The Air Acolyte informed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably got a new fanbase." Korra said.

Sasuke, Korra, Tenzin, the Air kids, and Bumi arrive at the courtyard and they find six figures and Sasuke recognizes them.

"Oh, no…" Sasuke said.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"SASUKE! You ARE here!" Sakura cheered rushing to the Uchiha and hugs him.

"What are YOU doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't believe you're here." Sakura said.

"Who is she?" Jinora asked.

"Sakura. My former comrade." Sasuke said.

"Former?" Sakura asked sadly.

"So, this is where you've been?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is that a problem, Lazy-ass?" Sasuke asked.

"That attitude proves you're still you." Shikamaru said.

"Thought I'd smell ya here." Kiba said.

"Whatever, Dog-brain." Sasuke said.

"What'd you say?!" Kiba demanded.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought this was obvious. We're here to being you back to the Leaf." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sasuke, are these people from the same village?" Korra asked.

"Yes. These are my former comrades from the Leaf, the ones I've let go before ending up here." Sasuke said.

"Let…go…?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Let me guess, Tsunade asked you to take me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes." Kakashi answered.

"Forget it." Sasuke said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I'm not going back to the Leaf Village, EVER again." Sasuke said turning away making Sakura sad and Kakashi sighs.

"Sasuke, have you really turned yourself away from the Leaf?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I have. After spending time with Korra, I realized I have a new family and a new home." Sasuke said.

"A new home?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"So, you think this country's your new home now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what really happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"After my fight with Naruto, I had lost my memory and forgot everything, except my own name. I then, met a girl named Setsuka Kisaragi, who had a mission of going to the South Pole to find the Avatar. I agreed to come along, because I had nothing to do. While I was on a boat with her, a storm happened and it was too much for the boat to handle, so Setsuka used a jutsu to send me to Republic City and there, I've met Korra and she's been more a sister to me than anything else. I also met more new friends, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Mako, Bolin, and Asami and we started working together to handle an Equalist revolution by Amon." Sasuke said.

"So, it's just like what the paper said. You actually helped the Avatar save a city." Kakashi said.

"Yes and now I've realized I'm much more happier here than in the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"You? Happy? I don't think so." Kiba said.

"Now, get lost. Nothing you say or do will make me come back." Sasuke said.

"And you're gonna leave him alone too!" Korra said standing in front.

"Look, we're not trying to kidnap him. I appreciate you looking after Sasuke, but…" Kakashi was cut off.

"He said he doesn't wanna go back and that's final!" Korra yelled.

"Just leave him alone!" Jinora yelled.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'm someone who likes Sasuke more than you." Jinora said.

"What?!" Sakura asked.

 **"UGH! That floozy! How DARE she take Sasuke away from me!"** Inner Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if Sasuke wishes to stay here, then he doesn't wish to return to the village." Tenzin said and Kakashi sighs.

"This is going nowhere. Fine, if Sasuke wants to remain here, then we'll be staying with him until he changes his mind." Kakashi said.

"Not gonna happen, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Why are you trying to ruin his happiness?" Korra asked.

"We're not doing that." Lee said.

"Okay, how about this; we'll stay with Sasuke for the time being and if he truly is happy here more than in the Leaf, then we'll leave." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura stops talking.

"What will Lady Fifth think?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll send a message soon and inform her of that." Kakashi said.

"You know what, fine. Do what you want, but neither of you are to bother him! You'd better NOT cause him trouble." Korra said.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked.

"Fine then." Neji said.

"Whatever. This whole thing is such a drag from the get-go." Shikamaru said.

"I see we got a deal." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"I suppose." Tenzin said.

"Hmph!" Korra said.

"C'mon, Sasuke." Jinora said taking Sasuke with her much to Sakura's anger.

"That floozy!" Sakura yelled.

"You sure about this?" Neji asked.

"I believe Sasuke when he said he's much happier here, but I want to see for myself. His happiness is what I'd like to see after all." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"I guess…" Kiba said.

"That taller girl that was protective of Sasuke, was she the Avatar like in the paper?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's right. It matches." Kakashi said.

"Apparently, they have some sort of bond. How's that possible?" Kiba asked.

"Perhaps it was destiny." Neji said.

"Not that again…" Shikamaru said.

"I know, but still. Perhaps they were fated to meet." Neji said.

"I suppose we will see their bond. I look forward to seeing this new Sasuke." Lee said.

Sasuke and Korra are later at the courtyard waiting for their friends to show up and Mako, Bolin, and Asami are here.

"Ready?" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Mako said.

"All set and pumped up!" Bolin cheered.

"Ready." Asami said.

"Great. Good luck with your business deal, Asami." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Asami said ruffling the Uchiha's hair and Kiba and Lee watch this.

"Oh, so he's happy with them and not US?" Kiba asked.

"He has spent too much time with them than us, Kiba. You know that." Lee said.

Just then Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Neji approach.

"You're coming too?" Sasuke asked not happy.

"Yeah, problem?" Kiba asked.

"Just stay away from me." Sasuke said making Sakura sad again.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"I've got my eye on you." Korra said sternly.

"Um, you guys friends of Sasuke's?" Bolin asked.

"Good question, because I have no idea." Kiba said annoyed.

"I wouldn't call them 'friends'." Korra said.

"Kakashi Hatake from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm Sasuke's Jonin instructor. You must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Kakashi said.

"Uh, yes." Asami said.

"You did your homework." Mako said.

"Well, I suppose it would be fitting for Sasuke's new family to be acquainted with his 'former comrades'." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Uh, sure. Thanks, I guess." Bolin said unsure.

Later everyone gets on the boat and it starts sailing through the water for the South Pole and unknowing to them sinister glowing eyes are in the water under the boat.

It's nighttime at the boat which is still sailing through the waters and Sasuke, Korra, and Mako are talking to each other on the ship's lower deck and they are resting on Naga and they are listening to Mako's cop story.

"So, I walked up and said; 'Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here'." Mako finishes his story and Korra giggles.

"Did you write that beforehand?" Korra asked.

"Yeah! I had a few others." Mako said taking out a list from his jacket.

"You actually made a list of comebacks? Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's cute." Korra said.

"You think giving bloody noses is cute." Sasuke said.

"In my defense, those guys were getting too close for comfort. I was trying to help out." Mako said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke." Korra said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Show us what else you got so far." Korra said.

"Okay, let's see, uh… Oh! 'Looks like you guys should put more 'try' in triad'." Mako said.

"Next." Sasuke said bluntly.

"How about this; 'When you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya'." Mako said.

"Ooh, I like that one." Korra said.

"Okay, I'll try that next time." Mako said.

"Nothing special." Sasuke said.

"Does anything ever impress you?" Mako asked.

"It depends." Sasuke said.

"So serious, as always." Mako said ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Oh, and get this, Beifong said that if I keep up the good work, she'll promote me to detective soon." Mako said.

"Now, THAT'S impressive." Sasuke said.

"Finally got your approval." Mako said.

"All of that sounds fun. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgot how I beat Amon." Korra said.

"What? Did you get amnesia or something this time? I was there!" Sasuke said.

"I know. I was joking. I could never forget. I never would've done it without you. Still, though, I just can't seem to catch a break with Tenzin. I feel like I'm in a rut sometimes." Korra said.

"Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be." Mako said placing his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"He's right, you know. Don't even think about saying 'Of course you two would take his side' because this isn't about taking sides. If it wasn't for Tenzin, you wouldn't have been able to improve yourself. You're an amazing Airbender." Sasuke said.

"See?" Mako asked.

"You're right. I think I'll go for a walk." Korra said getting up and leaves.

"Korra." Sasuke said but she's gone and Mako sighs.

"Why is it so easy to bust triads than it is to get through one conversation with my girlfriend?" Mako asked.

"Don't take it personal. Korra just needs to blow off some steam. You and I both know that Korra's not the most patient person, but she comes around in the end." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but she has been…fussy recently." Mako said.

"Fussier than usual." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Hey, I've been wanting to ask, those guys from the Leaf Village. You're not to happy to see them?" Mako asked.

"In case you didn't notice, before I ended up in Republic City and met you guys, I left the village and let go of everyone person I met, so I would get what I needed to kill my brother. Clearly, they're the ones not to happy to see me, as I am not to see them." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but you know, after you helped Korra defeat Amon, you chose to stay with us and you've been better. I'm sure you can make amends with them." Mako said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Just saying." Mako said.

"I know. Maybe later, but right now, I don't want anything to do with them." Sasuke said and unknowing to them Sakura overhears from behind a wall and starts to tear up and sits on the ground while covering her face with her knees.

Later it's now daytime and the boat arrives at the South Pole and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo get off the boat excited and run to two figures on the dock with one being Katara and the second is a middle-aged woman with white hair tied to a half-bun while the rest of her hair flows down and wearing a blue choker, blue earrings, and a blue parka.

"Gran-Gran!" The children cheered running to hug Katara.

"Oh…you've all gotten so big." Katara said.

"We've missed you, Aunt Kya!" Jinora said.

"Ooh, I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up, like when we were kids." Kya said lightly punching Tenzin's arm playfully.

"I'm not scared you…anymore." Tenzin said slightly timidly and rubbing his arm.

"I didn't think Tenzin had a sister either." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Like I said, I don't think he likes mentioning them." Korra said.

"This is the South Pole? It's so COLD!" Kiba said shivering and Akamaru shivers too.

"Wow. South Pole. Cold. What do you know?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"My hot-bloodedness can handle this cold weather!" Lee said.

"Lee…" Neji said.

Sakura gets off and finds Sasuke with Korra who are hugging her parents.

"You remember Mako." Korra said.

"Sir." Mako said offering his hand.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble in the city." Korra's father known as Tonraq said sternly.

"Uh…no…I…" Mako stops talking.

"Dad, stop it." Korra said playfully and Tonraq laughs and shakes Mako's hand.

"And you obviously remember Sasuke." Korra said.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"How could I forget the boy, who's always been there for my daughter? You have no idea how happy I am to see you, son. Here, you're like family and I see you as my own." Tonraq said hugging Sasuke.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke said and Kakashi is behind him.

"So, even here the Avatar's parents treat him like they're own. How you've formed bonds here, Sasuke." Kakashi said to himself.

"Wow! Look at all these people that came to greet us!" Bolin said seeing many people.

"Um, no. They came to greet them." Korra said pointing at a large ship that has a Northern Water Tribe symbol on it arriving at the docks as the crowd claps and cheers.

"That is one amazing ship." Lee said.

"Why make such a big deal out of this?" Shikamaru asked.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray." Tonraq said sarcastically.

"Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough." Senna said and Tonraq sighs.

"What's your father's problem with the chief of the Northern Tribe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Korra stops talking as the plank of the ship starts to lower.

Coming out of the ship is a man who looks younger than Tonraq and has long dark hair with two strains on both sides and wearing a long dark purple robe while having a serious and calm expression.

"So, that's the Chief of the Northern Tribe." Kakashi said.

"Yes." Tonraq said not happy.

Behind the Chief are two teenagers who look identical to each other and are wearing long robes, have the same hair, and they're both emotionless.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked.

"Here we go…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"That's Eska and Desna. The Chief's children. Desna's a guy." Korra said slightly amused making Bolin shocked.

"Oh, sure. I knew that. Uhh…which one's Desna?" Bolin asked.

"Don't bother. Girls are a drag." Shikamaru said but Korra smacks his head annoyed while Sakura elbows him in his gut also annoyed.

"They're just like you, Lazy-ass. Bored, no emotion, and bland." Sasuke said.

"I think you were also describing Shino." Kiba said.

"The bug boy on your team? Please." Sasuke said making Kiba annoyed.

The Chief then approaches Korra and bows to her.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra." The Chief said.

"Good to see you too." Korra said also bowing.

The Chief then notices Sasuke.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha. The new Shinobi hero of our countries." The Chief said.

"You…heard of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I have heard much of your adventures with the Avatar in Republic City and how you helped her defeat Amon. An impressive feat for someone your age." The Chief said.

"Thanks. It's an honor to meet you." Sasuke said. _"Something's not right about him. I feel like there's something…off. I can't explain it. I have a feeling I can't trust him for some reason."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Just then the Chief turns to Tonraq and they share uneasy expressions.

"Tonraq." The Chief said in a cold manner.

"Brother…" Tonraq said in the same cold manner.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked and Mako and Bolin look at each other shocked.

 _"These two are brothers? Judging from their reaction towards each other, they're not really close. I had no idea Korra's related to the Chief. I guess we have something in common, right, Itachi?"_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Later everyone arrives at the festival where there are booths, games, and many people having fun at the festival.

"This place is lively." Sasuke said.

"I know, right?" Korra said.

"Look at all this food. Choji would have a field day with this." Kiba said.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during hallowed times." The Chief known as Unalaq said.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun." Korra said.

"This festival used to be a solemn times of fasting and meditation. Now, it's just a chance to watch some rubes try to stick entire arctic hens in their mouths." Unalaq said and they see Bolin and Kiba having stuffed whole arctic hens in their mouths and trying to swallow them.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"It's so good." Bolin said and Korra shakes her head in amusement.

"Choji would enjoy this nonsense." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said making Kakashi sigh at Sasuke's attitude.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq said indifferently.

"Tell that to the sailors, who are being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions have purpose." Unalaq said.

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked and Unalaq nods.

"That doesn't make sense. I thought all spirits lived in the Spirit World." Sasuke said.

"Spirit World?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously, you're ignorant. Spirits live in a different realm called the Spirit World, which is separate from the world we live in. The Avatar is the bridge between humans and spirits and only the Avatar is able to go into the Spirit World." Sasuke said.

"You've been researching many things in this country during your time here." Kakashi said.

"Hmph." Sasuke said.

"All of that is true, but some spirits have a way to crossover into our world, my boy." Unalaq said.

"Bet you didn't know about that, huh?" Kiba said but Sasuke delivers a punch at the Inuzuka's head.

"At least I've researched, Dogdung-for-brains." Sasuke said making Kiba growl.

"Okay, enough." Kakashi said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." Unalaq said to Tonraq and then turns to Korra. "Apparently, you haven't been given all the information. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe." Unalaq said.

"So, you can teach Korra about spirits?" Sasuke asked and Unalaq nods.

"Indeed I can." Unalaq said.

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending has gotten pretty boring recently." Korra said eyeing at Tenzin annoyed.

"Korra, you know Airbending training hasn't been that terrible." Sasuke said.

"I know, but you have to admit, learning about spirits would be a great experience." Korra said.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs." Tonraq said seriously and sternly.

"So, you've said." Unalaq said walking away.

"For some reason, I'm not trusting him…" Sasuke said.

"You're doubting Unalaq?" Korra asked.

"I just have a gut feeling that's all. I'll keep it to myself." Sasuke said.

"It's okay. Just let me know if you have suspicions, but Unalaq does seem to know a lot about spirits. I doubt he'll be bad." Korra said.

"Okay. I'll try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but my gut feeling is telling me to watch for him. Maybe I'm just paranoid." Sasuke said.

"Just trust in your feelings." Korra said.

"Yeah. Though, we should check into this whole angry spirits thing, because I doubt any of that will go away." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Korra said.

"Maybe I can…" Sakura was cut off.

"Piss off and stay out of my way. Thank you." Sasuke said sternly making Sakura taken aback.

"We are trying to help you." Lee said.

"I don't need YOUR help." Sasuke said and Kakashi sighs.

"What an asshole." Kiba said.

"Speak for yourself." Korra said walking off.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked.

"Korra, my little brother may know a lot of things, but he doesn't know everything." Tonraq said.

"Wait, you're the older brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Tonraq answered.

"My father left the North Pole and the throne was given to Unalaq." Korra said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's…not the time." Tonraq said walking off.

"Hmm…" Sasuke said.

"Um, Sasuke. Do you want to…" Sakura was cut off.

"Not now, Sakura." Sasuke said walking off making Sakura sad again.

Meanwhile Asami and Bolin arrive at a large white ship.

"I'm so glad you came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, you're my assistant and don't say anything." Asami said.

"No problem. Pabu and I are natural assistants." Bolin said as they board the ship. "Man, this is nice! I got to get this whole business thing." Bolin said.

They arrive inside the yacht and they find a tan skinned man wearing blue fancy clothing sitting on a cushion with his eyes closed and fingers pressed against his head in concentration with a look of extreme focus on his face while an emotionless looking woman is standing next to him and writing on a notepad and there are other people looking at him intently.

"Did you see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible for what?" The man asked and the people start clapping and murmuring.

"How does he do that?" One of the guests asked.

"That's unbelievable." Another guest said.

"That's amazing." The third guest said.

The man stands up and bows and Asami claps as well but Bolin scratches his head.

"You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin said making Asami face palm embarrassed and everyone looks at the Earthbender including the man.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?" The man asked.

"Uh…no?" Bolin answered nervously.

"Well, why didn't anyone say anything? Now, I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!" The man said to another man wearing a red hat and he glares at Bolin while bowing his head and leaves. "I like you, kid! You're a real straight shooter, just like me! Miss Sato, he's with you?" The man asked and Asami nods. "Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Get up here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get me some tea for my guests!" The man said and the female known as Zhu Li does so.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Varrick. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping." Asami said.

"Sure! First, you gotta check out my new venture! Moving pictures! Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick ordered and Zhu Li who is serving tea starts the projector. "You're gonna love this!" Varrick said showing a moving picture of an ostrich-horse. "Mind-blowing, isn't it?" Varrick asked.

"Yeah." Bolin said.

"Now, forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!" Varrick ordered as Zhu Li does so. Imagine watching this! Ginger, come over here and do your poses." Varrick said and a red-haired woman wearing a white coat enters the room and starts doing many poses while lights flash in the background while Bolin is drooling. "Spectacular! We tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger. Go rest some gams." Varrick said and Ginger leaves. "How about that, tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers, as I call them." Varrick said.

"Okay, but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. It we could hammer out a deal…" Asami was cut off.

"Stop! Look at me in the eye!" Varrick said getting close to Asami's face and Asami makes a determined look and stares down at Varrick. "We've got a deal! We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?" Varrick asked his guests who exclaim and leave the room.

"Is that how business goes?" Bolin asked.

"You ARE a natural assistant." Asami said hugging Bolin and ruffles his hair and the Earthbender smiles.

It's now nighttime and everyone is at the royal dinner with Korra sitting with her parents, Unalaq, Desna and Eska at a large table while another large is next to them and it's where Sasuke is sitting with Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji much to Sasuke's annoyance and Korra's concern.

 _"I can't believe I'm stuck with these idiots, instead of sitting with Korra. Then again, she hasn't been with her family much, so I guess it's a fine chance."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

"So, going up against an Equalist revolution must have been very exciting, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered in an indifferent expression.

"So, wait, you said that Amon guy had the ability to take people's bending by using…um…" Kiba stops talking.

"Bloodbending and yes." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sounds like a creepy type of bending. It's like Puppet Jutsu that one of the Sand Siblings, Kankuro can do." Shikamaru said.

"And you exposed him of being a liar and a hypocrite?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"He also Bloodbent you and has constantly hurt you. Is that how you got your memories back?" Lee asked.

"Again, yes." Sasuke answered drinking his drink.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Neji asked.

"No. Nobody has ever known where he is or what happened to him. His brother, Councilman Tarrlok is also missing, since I've checked his cell and no one was there anymore." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like quite an adventure. I'm proud you handled yourself in a different country." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and he looks back at Korra's table.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle." Korra said.

"It was nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune for spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky." Unalaq said.

"Wow, I've never seen that." Korra said.

"Well, that's a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny." Unalaq said.

"I thought I made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her." Tonraq said sternly.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father, who kept you secluded at the South Pole." Unalaq said.

"Wait, what?" Korra asked.

Sasuke hears what Unalaq said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He did what?" Kiba asked.

"Shut it." Sasuke said making the Inuzuka growl.

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here." Korra said.

"We all did what we thought was best for you." Tonraq said.

"Who I train should be MY decision, Dad. Not your or Tenzin's." Korra said sternly crossing her arms.

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

From across the room Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Katara are sitting together at their own table and they overhear what Korra said.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor." Bumi said nudging Tenzin's arm.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive." Kya said.

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin yelled crossing his arms as Bumi and Kya laugh as Kya is poking him while Katara who is holding Rohan just watches with a serious look.

Unalaq then stands up.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits, but I am saddened to see what it has become; a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course." Unalaq announced and then sits back down.

"Chief Unalaq, everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter-penguins!" Varrick announced as a man dressed in purple dances onto the stage and bends a stream of water into the platform while three otter-penguins slide along the water before sliding back and they take a bow.

"I'm sure idiots like Naruto would enjoy that." Sasuke said coldly.

Later at night Korra, Mako, and Bolin are together and Mako is feeding Korra cotton candy and feeds some to Mako much to Bolin's annoyance as he's eating a balled food off a stick and he turns away to see Desna and Eska alone and so Bolin clears his throat.

"Wish me luck. I'm making a move!" Bolin said nudging his older brother and starts to dash off.

"Good luck." Mako said.

"Those two have always creeped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic." Korra said.

Bolin arrives near Desna and Eska.

"Hey, Eska! I'm Bolin. A friend of Korra's! Wow, I'm just loving these robes." Bolin said but Eksa hisses at him making the Earthbender back off. "So, you're from the North, right? Cool, like you know, that's my favorite direction." Bolin said.

"I think he's trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin." Desna said in a monotoned voice.

"Perhaps it will be interesting to spend time with a person, whose ways are so rough and uncultured." Eska said in the same monotoned voice. "You amuse me. I'll make you mine." Eska said.

"You mean like a boyfriend or like a slave…?" Bolin asked.

"Yes. Win me prizes." Eska said grabbing Bolin's collar and drags him away with her while Desna follows.

Meanwhile Sasuke is walking through the carnival trying to be alone from Kakashi and the others and he finds Korra and Mako.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Oh, hey. Trying to get away from Kakashi?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Being with them is a pain. Reminds of my life in the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"So, you're not trying to amends?" Mako asked.

"That's not my priority. I told you, I'm trying to keep my distance from them." Sasuke said.

"I think you're a perfect distance away." Korra said.

"Tell me about it. I'm going explore this carnival more." Sasuke said leaving.

Later Korra and Mako are playing at a water squirting game and they are firing water at a chibi Aang's mouth.

"Unalaq offered to train me. He said he can teach me about the spirits and connection with them." Korra said.

"Sounds good. What does Tenzin think?" Mako asked.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I never finish training with him in charge! I feel like that Sasuke is also a prisoner in the Leaf! I mean, sure he left for revenge, but at least he's not going out to do it again! Now, his former comrades from the Leaf are sent to try and take him away?! Sasuke has the right to decide what he wants to do!" Korra yelled irritated and angrily Waterbends a ton of water into the chibi Aang's mouth.

"We have a winner!" The owner said.

Korra won a prize which is a stuffed plush of Appa.

"I really think Unalaq might onto something. You heard what he said, the South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me." Korra said.

"What does Sasuke think?" Mako asked.

"Sasuke has his suspicions about Unalaq, but he's unsure still. I just told him to trust his feelings and I know for a fact he'll support me, no matter what decision I make, but if he does find something wrong, he'll tell me." Korra said. "I want to hear your opinion too. I think I should learn more about the spirits, but there's Tenzin. I just want to be sure if I'm making the right decision. What do YOU think I should do?" Korra asked.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right. I'll support whatever decision you make." Mako said.

"Thanks. That's nice, but not really specific." Korra said.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to be supportive or tell you how you feel?" Mako asked.

"It depends. How DO you feel about all this?" Korra asked.

"I…just don't know." Mako said and Korra sighs.

"Never mind." Korra said giving the stuffed Appa and walks off.

Just then Sasuke returns.

"Where'd Korra go?" Sasuke asked.

"She…needs to be alone." Mako said.

"Let me guess, having trouble deciding?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Mako said.

"She'll come around." Sasuke said.

"I know." Mako said.

Just then Sakura comes to Sasuke.

"There you are." Sakura said making Sasuke sigh. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with me." Sakura said.

"Forget it." Sasuke said walking off.

"You know, you should leave him alone. You're not giving him time to think things over about you guys." Mako said.

"Don't pretend you think you know about Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Like you do? I don't even think you're considerate of his feelings, since he wants to be away from you to think about being around you guys again." Mako said walking off.

Kakashi is in the distance and hears the conversation.

"This whole thing is getting complicated." Kakashi said.

Later everyone is asleep and Sasuke, Korra, and Naga are sleeping their hut but then Naga wakes up and runs outside waking the Avatar.

"Uh, Naga? What are you doing?" Korra asked groggily but then Naga howls loudly making Korra wide awake and Sasuke's awake.

"Naga, hush!" Sasuke ordered as he and Korra go outside and see why Naga is howling.

"Naga, you'll wake everyone up." Korra said and Kakashi comes out.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"What's happening?" Neji asked.

"Not your concern." Sasuke said.

"Oh, hell no! We wanna know what's goin' on!" Kiba said.

"What IS going on?" Bolin asked coming out and same for Mako.

Sasuke then see something.

"Hey, I see something." Sasuke said and Korra sees what looks like a dark-colored entity from a distance.

"What is that?" Korra asked.

Just then a creature slams right into Korra and she falls to the snow and the creature then pins Korra to a rock and she sees it has yellow orbs for eyes but then a fireball strikes at the creature making the creature release the Avatar and the creature turns to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled.

Korra gets away while Sasuke lights his kunais with lightning and throws them at the creature and Mako and Bolin join the fray and unleash their respective elements and Bolin unleashes a rock at the spirit.

"Got it!" Bolin cheered but the creature jumps away. "Don't got it." Bolin said and the creature slams at the brothers.

"This is for interrupting my sleep. Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he uses his shadow to try and get the creature making it still. "No escape. Now, Kiba, Lee!" Shikamaru said.

"Right! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he moves while Akamaru transforms into Kiba and they start spinning together. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as the double whirlwind strikes at the creature.

"I will help! Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he delivers a Taijutsu spinning strike at the creature but their attacks have no effect and it manages to strike at the three sending them back and then strikes at Shikamaru.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, heal them up. Neji, with me!" Kakashi said.

"Right." Neji said activating his Byakugan and they charge at the creature and Neji delivers Gentle Fist strikes while Kakashi makes hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled summoning a water dragon and sends it to strike at the creature who quickly dodges and delivers a tail strike at the Neji and then at Kakashi who uses Substitution Jutsu transforming into a log. "Gotcha!" Kakashi said delivering an upper strike from underground but the creature jumps back. "Dammit." Kakashi said.

Korra and Sasuke are fighting the creature but it's too fast.

"Sasuke, I think you should activate your Curse Mark." Korra said.

"Not unless it's my last resort." Sasuke said using Phoenix Flower Jutsu but the creature dodges every fireball and it charges at the Uchiha.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" A voice yelled and it's Kakashi who summons a rock wall but the creature phases through it. "Now, that's different." Kakashi said and the creature tries to attack Kakashi who dodges and same for Sasuke.

"Korra!" Tonraq called as he's sliding on the ice and uses his Waterbending to make snow rise and encase the spirit in ice but the creature's tentacles break through the ice and grabs Tonraq, Korra, Sasuke, and Kakashi and throws them all at the huts and they hit the ground and the creature is free.

Tenzin runs to the creature.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin asked but the spirit creature looks at the Airbender with scorn and swats him away with its tentacles.

"There's no stopping that thing!" Kiba said.

"There's one way…" Korra said.

"Korra." Sasuke said.

"I have to." Korra said as she enters the Avatar State and the spirit creature turns to her and it goes for her but Korra dodges its attack making the spirit land in the festival market and then fires fireballs at the spirit but there is no effect and it grabs her with its tendrils and slams her to the ground near a stack of boxes.

The spirit is about to attack again but then a stream of water surrounds it and it's caused by Unalaq who bends the water which starts glowing and the spirit starts changing color into a bright yellow and the water drops as the purified spirit walks away and disappears.

"Go in peace." Unalaq said placing his hands together.

"That was something new." Sasuke said.

"Amazing." Kakashi said.

"Korra!" Tenzin and Tonraq said as they rush for the Avatar.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked but Korra ignores them and runs to her uncle.

"How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked.

"I've never seen you do it." Sasuke said.

"As your father could tell you, I spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could you everything I know." Unalaq said.

"Hmm, he does know how to do it." Sasuke said.

"Chief Unalaq, clearly, you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about Airbending and I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars." Tenzin said making Korra grunt annoyed.

"The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar." Unalaq said.

"Can I say something…?" Sasuke was cut off.

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq yelled.

"Hey! Right here! Anyone care what I think?" Korra asked.

"Listen to me. Standing here and deciding her future for her is all you've been doing since we got here and it's annoying!" Sasuke yelled making Tonraq and Tenzin hang their heads down. "Give HER a chance to decide what she wants!" Sasuke yelled but Korra places her hand on the Uchiha's shoulders.

"It's okay. I'll handle this." Korra said.

"Korra, please listen…" Tenzin was cut off.

"No, for once, both of you are listening to me! You kept me locked up, telling me you know what's best, but both of you were powerless against the spirit attack." Korra said. "When that spirit was holding me down, I saw something in its eyes and I don't think it had any control of what it was doing. Something is clearly wrong with the spirits and it's getting worse if nothing is done about it and many more can get hurt. I think I should train under Unalaq." Korra said.

"Korra…" Tonraq was cut off.

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one, who knows what I need to learn." Korra said.

"I know you're angry, but we've come this far." Tenzin said.

"I'm not angry. I'm just…" Korra stops talking. "Look, Tenzin, I'm sorry, but I think this is something I need to do right now. My mind's made up." Korra said.

"Very well. It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said bowing and Korra does the same.

It's now morning and Tenzin starts loading things on Oogi and Pema, Ikki, and Meelo are seated.

"I think you forgot a couple of things." A voice said and Tenzin turns to see Katara with Bumi and Kya at her side.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family." Tenzin said.

"THIS is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together." Katara said.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Bumi said.

"I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about." Kya said and Tenzin sighs.

"Alright, hop on." Tenzin said and he hugs Katara. "I love you, Mom." Tenzin said and then gets on Oogi's head. "See you soon." Tenzin said and Bumi is having trouble getting on but Tenzin Airbends his brother on the bison. "Where's Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

"Saying goodbye to Sasuke." Ikki said.

Sasuke and Jinora are saying goodbye.

"It's too bad we're going separate." Jinora said.

"I know, but I have to be there for Korra." Sasuke said.

"I know she'll need you now more than ever." Jinora said.

"Have fun, kid." Sasuke said hugging Jinora said and Sakura's face turns red with jealousy and disdain.

Korra, Sasuke, and Jinora approach the bison and Jinora gets on.

"Tenzin, wait." Korra said.

"Yes?" Tenzin asked.

"I have something to say. I…" Korra was cut off.

"Don't apologize. Maybe I was holding you back." Tenzin said.

"No, that's not it. I'm sorry for hurting you last night. I just feel like I have to deal with dark spirits and save them from what despair they're going through. After I finish training under Unalaq, I'll come back to you and continue my Airbending training." Korra said.

"I am happy to hear that. I'm still uncertain about your choice, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope things will go well for you." Tenzin said.

"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said.

"Good luck, Korra." Tenzin said as he has Oogi fly away.

Sasuke, Korra, and Mako watch the bison fly off.

"You think I did the right thing?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Sorry. I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing." Mako said.

"Well, I was talking about clearing the air about Tenzin." Korra said.

"Oh, well, yeah! You're not mad?" Mako asked.

"Not as much. I was still upset, but I was glad to be honest with Tenzin. I just need my father to understand." Korra said.

"He'll come around." Sasuke said.

"I know." Korra said.

"I'll be there for you too, just like with Amon." Sasuke said.

Just then Unalaq arrives.

"I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one. Now, it's time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you." Unalaq said.

 _"That doesn't sound settling."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Just then Kakashi arrives.

"Hi, can I have a word with Sasuke, please?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you want?" Korra asked annoyed.

"Please. We just need to talk." Kakashi said.

"Korra, it's fine." Sasuke said and Korra nods and leaves with Unalaq but she eyes at Kakashi annoyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen, I know how you felt about us coming here for you and I've seen you're more happy with Korra than with us, but I think we should still be here for you for a while. I know you don't view me as your teacher anymore or Sakura and the others your comrades, but they're still your comrades and you're still a Leaf Shinobi, no matter what. So, all I ask of you is to treat us like your comrades and work together with us. Okay?" Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Good. I look forward working with you again. I've already sent a message to Lady Tsunade about this, so it will be fine." Kakashi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke sees Sakura who is smiling and blushing while Kiba turns his head away annoyed but Akamaru barks excited while Shikamaru just looks bluntly while Lee gives a thumbs up grinning and winking while Neji just nods and Sasuke sighs.

"There's one condition, give me my space and don't get in my way." Sasuke said.

"Fair enough." Kakashi said eye smiling and Sasuke walks away to Korra. "I can tell he's changed for the better, but he's yet to trust us right now. I know for a fact we'll make amends soon." Kakashi said.

* * *

 **There you guys go, the start of Book 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll forward for more of it. I know not many people like Book 2 and to be honest, I'm not a huge fan of it either, but I'm gonna try and not make Korra that insufferable like she was in the actual show in Book 2 and also try to do things what the writers did wrong with that book. Also, for Sasuke's relationships with the other Leaf shinobi, here's what's gonna happen, at first he's not happy to see them after he left the village, but as time goes on through this book, their relationship will improve and Sasuke will be more accepting to them. Anyway, that's all from me. I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then!**


	14. Lights of the South

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 2: Lights of the South**

It's morning and Korra wakes up and she finds Sasuke already awake.

"You're up early." Korra said.

"I can say the same to you." Sasuke said.

"I'm so looking forward to learning about spirits and how to fix everything in the South." Korra said.

"I can see that. Guess we should get going." Sasuke said.

"You're coming too?" Korra asked.

"Well, I'm interested in this whole spirit stuff, so might as well watch you train under Unalaq." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Let's go." Korra said.

"You're not forgetting about something, are you?" A voice asked and they turn to see Kakashi and with him are Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Neji and Sasuke sighs.

"Leave me alone while we're there please. I thought that was the deal." Sasuke said.

"It is, but remember, treat us like we're still comrades." Kakashi said.

"Whatever. Just don't even try to do anything to antagonize him." Korra said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said.

On a nearby cliff a dark spirit appears and looks over the festival and later Korra and Sasuke arrive on Naga while the Leaf Shinobi arrive on foot and they find Unalaq waiting for the Avatar.

"You're early." Unalaq said.

"Really? I thought we were late." Shikamaru said.

"Talking to Korra, dumbass." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Shikamaru said also annoyed.

"Anyway, Korra, I didn't think you liked waking up this early. You complained about that before during pro-bending practice." Sasuke said.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra said.

"Yeah, when're we gonna start fighting more spirits?" Kiba asked.

"I am ready to observe that and learn from it." Lee said.

"He's not gonna teach Korra to fight spirits, idiots." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Indeed. I'm here to help Avatar Korra begin her spiritual training." Unalaq said.

"Boring…" Kiba said but Sasuke elbows him.

"So, where do we start?" Korra asked.

"We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole." Unalaq said.

"Sounds like an expedition." Sasuke said.

"Oh, indeed it is, young Uchiha." Unalaq said.

"So, Korra will be training about spirits in the South Pole. Interesting." Kakashi said.

"As in, the wilderness of the South Pole, to be precise?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Unalaq answered.

"We're going to a cold wasteland?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't like it, Sakura, you can just stay here or go back to the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi warned.

"Hmph." Sasuke said.

"Going there will be more than just training, by neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and it threatens our whole tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you, Korra." Unalaq said.

"That must have explained why that spirit attacked us the other night." Sasuke said.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Where you go, I'll go." Sasuke said.

"Count us in." Kakashi said eye smiling and Sakura nods while holding onto Sasuke much to the Uchiha's annoyance while Kiba pounds his fist smirking and Akamaru whimpers a bit while Shikamaru just yawns not caring while Lee is doing stretches to prepare himself for the trip while Neji crosses his arms ready for what will happen.

Everyone starts to get ready for their trip for the South Pole.

"You seem pretty excited to get in touch with spirits, Korra." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm both excited and nervous at the same time." Korra said.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'm here." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I know I'll count on you." Korra said.

"Even though we're dealing with spirits even we couldn't beat?" Kiba asked.

"Like I said, don't like it, stay here or piss off." Sasuke said.

"You know what…" Kiba was cut off.

"Enough. Look, we'll be fine as long as we stick together and work together through anything." Kakashi said.

"Do what you want." Korra said.

"Aren't Mako and Bolin going with us too?" Sasuke asked.

"I said they could help out. Bolin's probably with Eska now and I don't know where Mako is." Korra said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple which is covered by clouds Oogi flies for the temple while Tenzin is driving him.

"There it is, the Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?" Tenzin asked.

On the temple two Air Acolytes are sweeping and feeding ring-tailed lemurs and they see Oogi flying in and lands in front of them.

"Master Tenzin, welcome!" One of the Air Acolytes said.

"Good to see you again, Abbot Shung." Tenzin said bowing to Abbot Shung.

"Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ahh, perhaps you'd like to center yourself by meditating in the gardens?" Shung offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Tenzin said.

"You must be the honorable Pema! Please, accept these gifts!" Shung said as he offers an odd contraption. "This is an ancient Airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you." Shung said.

"Oh, okay…?" Tenzin said unsure.

"And Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside." Shung said offering a massive bouquet of flowers. "Now, they can brighten up your room." Shung said.

"That's…sweet? You…didn't have to…" Pema said also unsure.

"Nonsense! Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generations of Airbenders." Shung said.

One of the Air Acolytes offers a book to Jinora.

"No! That gift is MINE!" Ikki yelled snatching the book.

"You don't even like to read!" Jinora yelled but Ikki sticks her tongue out making Pema embarrassed.

"Yep, those are the world's next generations of Airbenders." Pema said.

Just then Meelo appears from behind the Acolytes and has a lemur in his hands.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look! I finally got a lemur! I'm gonna name him…Poki!" Meelo said but the lemur flies off and Meelo chases after it with his air scooter. "Poki, come back!" Meelo called.

Kya and Bumi are unloading supplies off Oogi and Bumi is carrying most of the bags.

"S'cuse me, a little help here?" Bumi asked frustrated.

"Sorry, I thought you were the servants." An Air Acolyte said.

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister!" Bumi said.

"Avatar Aang had more children? The world is filled with more Airbenders?" The Acolyte asked.

"We're not Airbenders." Kya said slightly upset.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Acolyte said bowing and the two glance at each other.

Meanwhile Korra and Sasuke are getting ready for their journey and Sasuke is placing his things on an arctic camel.

"Well, a new adventure awaits us." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, looking forward to it?" Korra asked.

"You know it." Sasuke said.

"And with me coming along, I'll make sure to keep my eye on you." Sakura said winking making Sasuke cringe.

Just then Mako arrives with two bags and places them on Naga's sides.

"Didn't you say Bolin's coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it. I have to make sure Korra has everything she needs for a safe trip and it's the same to you." Mako said.

"Thanks for that, Captain Expedition." Korra said amusingly.

"I think we'll be fine. A ninja always prepares himself for a journey before a mission." Sasuke said.

"Still got your Leaf experience, huh?" Mako asked.

"With me being in a different country, I make it a practice." Sasuke said.

"You still have your wits about you, Sasuke. Impressive." Kakashi said eye smiling but Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Besides, Sasuke has me." Sakura said.

"With what? I haven't even seen you do anything but get in his way. That, and Sasuke can do fine without you." Mako said.

"Well, can you do any Medical Ninjustu? Did you train under the Fifth Hokage? No, you didn't." Sakura said.

"Then, why did you abandon your training under Tsunade now?" Sasuke asked.

"To see you, of course. I haven't seen you since you've left." Sakura said.

"Besides, you've probably forgot I have a sense of smell of a dog." Kiba said.

"I can think and plan for something when I need to." Shikamaru said.

"I am excellent at Taijutsu." Lee said.

"I have the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist." Neji said.

"Well, I have the Sharingan, Chidori, Fire Style, I'm just as capable of Ninjutsu, I'm good at Shuriken Jutsu, and oh yeah, I have the freakin' Curse Mark as my final resort!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. 'Treat us like your comrades and let us work together with you', blah, blah, blah!" Sasuke said.

"Sheesh, what's his issue?" Kiba asked.

"Probably you guys getting in the way, as usual." Korra said and Kakashi sighs.

"Clearly, spending time with you has given him a stubborn influence." Kakashi said.

"Not my fault. I treated him like a little a brother, unlike Itachi." Korra said.

"Wait, did he…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Uh, yeah. He told us about how his clan was killed by his own brother and no one was there for him." Korra said.

"I was." Kakashi said.

"But he was the one, who abandoned US." Kiba said.

"Well, now he's much happier with me than you." Korra said.

Just then a motor sound is heard and she sees someone driving a snowmobile and it's Tonraq driving it.

"Is Tonraq coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"I…didn't invite him." Korra said.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" Unalaq asked not really happy to see his brother.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming." Tonraq said crossing his arms.

"Absolutely not! You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done." Unalaq said.

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her." Tonraq said.

"Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?" Korra asked.

"Because he's your father. That's what fathers do." Kakashi said.

"No, it's because he's misguided. The sad truth is it's his men, like your father, who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and he hasn't learned since." Unalaq said and Korra is shocked to hear this and same for Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm." Tonraq said.

"Everstorm?" Mako asked.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"It's a massive blizzard that has battered the South Pole for decades." Tonraq answered.

"Great. Just what we need." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." Tonraq said glaring at Unalaq who glares back.

"Guys! Hey, wait for me!" A voice called and they see Bolin on is slick snowmobile with an attached sidecar and is wearing a snowsuit with Varrick's industries logo on it. "Check it out! I'm traveling in style!" Bolin said but his elbow slips making the snowmobile jerk forward. "Sorry, still getting used to the throttle." Bolin said.

"Where'd you even get that?" Mako asked.

"I got it from Varrick!" Bolin said.

"You mean that crazy rich man Asami had a business deal with?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah and he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! If I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like a month! Who wants freeze dried cucumberquats?" Bolin offered some treats.

"Okay, no comment for everything." Sakura said.

"What's wrong? Did I interrupt a conversation?" Bolin asked.

"No, the conversation is over." Sasuke said.

"Dad, you can come if you want, but don't try to interfere with my training." Korra said.

Everyone starts to depart with Sasuke getting on his arctic camel and Sakura tries to get on.

"Ride with someone else but me." Sasuke said and Sakura gets off and rides on a different arctic camel.

Eska approaches Bolin.

"Does this sidecar have capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked in her usual monotoned voice.

"Sure does, but uh…who's gonna drive?" Bolin asked.

Later Bolin is hunched over in disappointment with his hood over his head as both Eska and Desna are riding on the sidecar while Bolin is the one driving and Kiba is coming to the side with his camel-yak.

"Well, whaddya know? Looks like…" Kiba was cut off.

"Go away, Kiba." Bolin said bitterly.

"Poor Bolin…" Mako said feeling bad for his brother riding on his younger brother's right side with his camel-yak.

Korra approaches Unalaq as they are traveling through the night sky which has a shade of blue with faded clouds.

"So, once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." Unalaq answered.

"Wait, she'll open a what now?" Sasuke asked.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has been long closed." Unalaq said.

"Interesting. So, there's a portal connecting between the humans and spirits." Kakashi said.

"And is that why these evil spirits are attacking?" Sakura asked.

"Were you not paying attention? The spirits are NOT evil!" Sasuke said annoyed making Sakura get taken aback.

"You are right. They're not evil. There is light and dark in them all. When unbalanced, the darkness takes over." Unalaq said.

"That's doesn't sound promising." Lee said.

Just then the Everstorm starts to occur and thunder starts roaring loudly.

"That must be the Everstorm…" Sasuke said.

"If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored." Unalaq said.

"In time…?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Korra asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal." Unalaq said.

"The Winter Solstice?" Kakashi asked.

"But that's tomorrow." Korra said.

"Indeed. We can't afford to wait another year." Unalaq said.

Just then fog starts covering everyone and a dark spirit appears in the distance watching the group and both Naga and Akamaru start growling.

"Easy, Naga." Korra said.

"You're okay, buddy." Kiba said.

The fog starts clearing and the same dark spirit which is now joined by two more arrive.

"What are those?" Bolin asked with fear in his voice.

"Those must be dark spirits." Sasuke said and Korra has a little look of worry and the fog starts picking up again hiding the dark spirits.

"Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp." Tonraq said driving away.

"Good idea." Kakashi said as they follow him.

The group later arrive at a cave and are around a campfire as their camel-yaks are tied near the cave and Sakura sees Sasuke a few feet from the others and so she slowly approaches him.

"Um, Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm keeping watch. Making sure dark spirits don't come her." Sasuke said.

"I can help you. You can do that while close to the fire and even you have to eat." Sakura said.

"I don't need your concern. Just leave me alone." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll watch with you." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke was cut off.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. I want to be by your side again." Sakura said.

"Fine, but stay a few meters from me." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"So, Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked.

"Can we not talking about dark spirits, please?" Bolin asked scooting close to Eska.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Kiba asked.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories, for your information." Mako said.

"Whatever. I ain't scared of ghost stories." Kiba said.

"Boo." Sasuke said making the Inuzuka scream. "Yeah, not scared." Sasuke smirking.

"Screw you." Kiba said annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, my feeble turtle-duck." Eska said.

"Thank you." Bolin said.

"This isn't a ghost story. This is real." Unalaq said.

"Now, that's more interesting. What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The spirits are angry because HE'S here." Unalaq said looking at Tonraq.

"Hold on. I get you two don't see eye-to-eye, but I doubt Tonraq's the reason why dark spirits are attacking us." Kakashi said.

"That's because you don't know the entire story." Unalaq said and turns to her niece. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up at the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?" Unalaq asked.

"I did hear he left the North and the throne was given to you instead, but he said it wasn't the time." Sasuke said.

"That's because it isn't." Tonraq said glaring at Unalaq.

"You're right. You should have told your daughter a long time ago." Unalaq said.

"Told me what?!" Korra asked.

"Tonraq, just tell us what's really going on. Why does your brother think the spirits are angry because of you." Sasuke said and Tonraq sighs.

"I left the North, because…I was banished." Tonraq said shocking everyone including Kakashi.

"Banished?" Kakashi asked.

"Now we are getting somewhere! We are about to a backstory!" Lee cheered.

"Calm yourself, Lee." Neji said.

"You were banished from the North? Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." Tonraq answered.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty years ago, I was general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people." Tonraq explained.

 _Flashback:_

 _A young Tonraq is standing before other soldiers holding their weapons ready for anything and just then Tonraq hears a galloping sound and he sees a young Unalaq riding to him._

 _"Brother! We're being attacked!" Unalaq informed and Tonraq charges back to the Northern Tribe which is being attacked by barbarians._

 _Villagers are running as the barbarians are attacking the city and one of them was about to attack with his spear but then a stream of water knocks the spear out of the barbarian's hand and it's Tonraq who starts bending water from the rivers to strike along with his fellow warriors and the barbarians start to retreat and run out of the city and Tonraq lets out a cry of victory._

"I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them down deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them in such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong." Tonraq narrated the flashback.

 _Tonraq and the other soldiers arrive at a forest in the tundra looking for any hiding barbarians and he manages to find them hiding behind the trees and uses snow into water and sends their water attacks at the barbarians creating a large wave of water to wash away the barbarians but also flooding the forest and they've apprehended the barbarians._

"We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threaten to destroy everything, the entire city." Tonraq explained.

 _At night Tonraq is sleeping but then he hears something and so he gets off and looks outside to see a large dark spirit attacking the city and so Tonraq tries to attack with two water whips but the dark spirit lashes with its tentacles and it tries to attack again but then water surrounds the spirit and it starts glowing a different color and it's Unalaq bending the water and then surrounds four other dark spirits into purification and the spirits return to the forest disappearing._

"Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest, but by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life." Tonraq explained.

 _In the Northern Tribe throne room Tonraq's father who is the Chief banishes Tonraq and Tonraq starts sailing away from the North taking one last look at his former home._

 _Flashback End._

After the story everyone is shocked.

"So, that's why you left the North and the throne was given to Unalaq." Sasuke said.

"I had no idea. Trying to do something for your home, but one reckless mistake and you will be punished for it." Kakashi said.

"Whoa, so YOU were supposed to be Chief, but then HE became Chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other." Bolin said but Sasuke and Mako both elbow him. "Ow, isn't that what happened?" Bolin asked.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Korra said disappointed.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family." Tonraq said.

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me." Korra said walking away.

"Korra." Tonraq said.

"You know, it's fine you want to protect Korra, but she's right. Hiding things never solve anything. When will these lies end?" Sasuke asked walking off.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Don't, Sakura. I already know how Sasuke is when he's angry, but something tells me you don't want to get on Korra's bad side." Kakashi said.

"You're right. You don't." Mako said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple in a statue room Tenzin and Jinora arrive in it and they find many statues of previous Avatars.

"Wow. The statue room." Jinora said amazed.

"That's right, Jinora, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here, you will find statues of EVERY Avatar, who ever lived." Tenzin said and looks around. "Where are your brother and sister?" Tenzin asked.

Just then Meelo and Ikki appear behind Tenzin on their air scooters racing against each other.

"You can't catch me! I'm the greatest air scooterer of all time!" Meelo said but he trips and crashes into a statue.

"Meelo!" Tenzin said running for his son.

Jinora walks over to the statue of Aang but as she's looking at the statue her eyes start dilating and she looks behind to see if anyone's here but there is no one.

Meanwhile at the Southern tundra the group continue their journey through the cold wilderness and as they keep traveling Tonraq rides to Korra on his snowmobile.

"Korra, you have every right to be angry at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate." Tonraq said.

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential. Sasuke understands and so does Tenzin. Why can't you?" Korra said.

"You don't even know if what Unalaq said is true." Tonraq said.

"You want proof? Look into the sky." Unalaq said pointing at the sky and they look up to see the sky having no stars and the moon is hardly visible.

"What does THAT mean?" Kiba asked.

"Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up in the dark." Unalaq said.

"The Northern Lights." Korra said.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped rebuild you physically, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now, the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm." Unalaq said.

"That must be awful." Lee said.

"I think we're here." Mako said as they arrive at a cliff and they see the Everstorm raging from a distance and a large cloud emits lightning and thunder as it roars.

"That must be the Everstorm." Neji said.

"What was your first clue?" Sasuke asked sarcastically earning a glare from the Hyuga.

They continue for the storm and everyone have their hoods over their heads.

"I didn't think it'd be this cold." Sakura said.

"What'd you expect, a tropical island?" Sasuke asked.

"You know what…" Kiba was cut off.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Kakashi said sternly.

Just then a sound is heard.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's just the wind." Sasuke said but another sound is heard.

"Doesn't sound like the wind. Is that what I think it is…?" Bolin asked.

"Depends what you think it is." Neji said.

"A dark spirit?" Bolin asked fearfully.

"Maybe." Neji said.

"We must keep moving." Unalaq said looking up at angry spirits and their growling gets even stronger.

"I'm not liking this…" Sakura said.

"Same here." Bolin said.

"Stay calm." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. There's no reason to…" Mako was cut off as a dark spirit rises from under him and takes the supplies.

"Panic?" Sasuke finished and Mako nods.

Just then more dark spirits emerge from the snow scaring the camel-yaks who gallop in fear and one of the dark spirits takes Unalaq's supplies and another grabs Korra's and Korra tries to control Naga who is standing on her hind legs causing the Avatar to fall and then chases after the spirit but then another dark spirit emerges but Tonraq bends an ice wall but the dark spirit flies over it.

"Korra, look out!" Sasuke called grabbing the Avatar while using Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to strike at the dark spirit who dodges and knocks the Uchiha aside and another dark spirit enters Bolin's snowmobile.

"Oh, it's in the engine!" Bolin cried and the engine explodes in smoke as the dark spirit exists and the snowmobile goes out of control and speeds off into the tundra.

"Bolin!" Mako called.

Sasuke throws shurikens while Shikamaru throws explosive kunais while Kakashi throws a giant shuriken at the dark spirits who dodge every throw and tries to attack but Lee tries to deliver rapid punches followed by a spin kick while Neji attacks with his Gentle Fists while Kiba uses Tunneling Fang but the dark spirits swat at them sending them back and Korra and Mako unleash fire blasts and then Korra tries Unalaq's purification on one of the dark spirits stunning it but it manages to fight the purification and pins Korra to the ground and before it could attack again Unalaq purifies it making the spirit leave and Sasuke runs to the Avatar.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" Korra answered.

"What about everyone else?" Mako asked and he hears screaming.

"Apparently, not Bolin." Kiba said.

Bolin who is still in his snowmobile which is still going out of control is holding onto the handle bars while Desna and Eska are still with him and have no fear.

"I can't stop it!" Bolin said.

"I'll save you." Eska said as she and Desna jump out of the snowmobile while talking Bolin with them and the snowmobile crashes into a cliff and explodes.

Desna and Eska slide down the snow as Bolin's snowsuit inflates.

"I'm a raft!" Bolin said as they slide back down to meet the others.

"So, you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Can someone deflate me please?" Bolin asked and Sasuke uses his kunai to deflate it and Eska helps with making ice spikes. "Thank you." Bolin said.

Kakashi looks around to see destroyed supplies on the ground.

"There goes our equipment." Kakashi said.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked.

"There's only one way. We have to turn back." Tonraq said.

"No! The solstice is tonight and we're so close." Unalaq said.

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving." Tonraq said.

"No, Dad. YOU'RE leaving." Korra said harshly.

"Korra…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Stay out of this." Korra said to the Jonin who sighs and she turns to back to her father. "Unalaq was right; you are a hinderance to this mission. I think it's best you leave." Korra said turning away and Tonraq looks down.

"Look, I'll stay with Korra, but maybe you should go home." Sasuke said.

"If that's what you want." Tonraq said as he gets back on his snowmobile.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I know I'll always count on you when my daughter's involved." Tonraq said.

"I'll do the same, sir." Mako said.

"Thank you, Mako." Tonraq said placing his hands on Sasuke's and Mako's shoulders before driving off.

Sasuke walks to Korra.

"I know you have an issue with Tonraq now, but you two REALLY need to talk to each other later." Sasuke said.

"I guess. I just wish he started trusting me." Korra said.

"This may not be any of my business, but I'm sure he does. He's just trying to look after you. He's your father. That's what they do. You are his only child, after all, no matter how old you are." Kakashi said.

"An only child, who he kept locked up for thirteen years." Korra said.

"Look, I know your feelings are hurt, I would be upset about that too, but staying mad at your father won't make it better. When this is over, TRY to work things out with him. Tell him how you felt, like you did with Tenzin." Sasuke said.

"You're always smart for a kid your age. I don't know what I'd do without you." Korra said.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe to the right direction. We don't have much time." Unalaq said.

They continue journey and Korra is talking to Mako.

"So, what exactly were you, Sasuke, and my dad talking about?" Korra asked.

"Nothing, he's just worried about you, like Sasuke and Kakashi said." Mako said.

"He should know I can take care of myself. I get it, he does this because he cares. I just want his trust." Korra said.

"And like Kakashi said, I'm sure he does." Mako said.

"By asking me to abandon my mission? It's like he doesn't." Korra said.

"We all just wanna help. You have to trust that we're here for you." Mako said.

"Otherwise, we wouldn't be going with you." Sasuke said.

"We have arrived." Unalaq said as they arrive at the interior of the South Pole and there is a large forest of trees with frozen trunks and there is a bright eerie blue glow.

"Trees frozen in place." Korra said.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq said.

"So, what now?" Kakashi asked.

"Korra, you must find your way to the heart of the forest, where the dormant spiritual portal lies. From here, you're on your own." Unalaq said.

"She can't go alone." Mako said.

"Yeah! We go with her!" Bolin said.

"No, Unalaq's right." Sasuke said and everyone looks at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes, going alone can make someone stronger. Besides, you won't be alone. I'll be here in case you need backup." Sasuke said.

"You are a wise ninja, boy." Unalaq said.

"Seriosuly?" Kiba asked.

"I trust Sasuke's words." Lee said.

"Very well. Good luck, Avatar." Neji said.

"Yeah, try not to get lost. It'll be a drag to bust you out." Shikamaru said.

"But I don't have any connection to the spirits. It seems like they hate me." Korra said.

"You have to believe in yourself, just like I believe in you." Unalaq said.

"He's right. Believe in yourself and you might succeed." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Let the past Avatars inside you guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark." Unalaq said.

"Be careful." Mako said as they hug.

Korra walks into the forest leaving everyone.

"Sasuke…" Sakura stops talking.

"I know she'll be fine." Sasuke said and Kakashi places his hand on his shoulder.

"We all know she'll be fine. I know you have full faith in her as she does for you." Kakashi said.

Korra arrives deeper into the forest with an uncertain look but then something appears and they are two snake-like spirits coming at her but she starts running but the snake spirits wrap themselves around the Avatar and another spirit attacks her but she unleashes a blast of fire and manages to free herself using Airbending but the snake spirits charge again at Korra who makes an ice wall and separates them from her and arrives at a cave where she finds a glowing dome.

"The spirit portal." Korra said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple in a room Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are sleeping but Jinora wakes up and walks through the halls in a dazed state and she arrives at the statue room where she snaps out of her dazed state and comes across a statue of an unknown Avatar.

"What Avatar is this?" Jinora asked.

Back at the spirit portal Korra stares at it.

"The light in the dark." Korra said and she starts delivering a punch at the frozen portal with Airbending but no effect and so she tries Firebending but nothing. "Why isn't this opening?" Korra asked but then more dark spirits appear outside and start attacking the roof. "C'mon, portal, open!" Korra yelled still bending at the portal but more spirits break through the roof and they go for Korra and grab her waist but she Firebends at the portal but no effect and she's going for the dark spirits but then Korra enters the Avatar State and breaks free but the spirits grab her again she tries to reach the portal and later she places her finger on the portal and an orange ring forms and the ground starts to crack creating a blast and the spirits vanish.

At the South Pole a green beam of light rises and causes the Southern lights to appear and the Everstorm starts to disappear.

"The spirits dancing in the sky." Korra said.

Meanwhile Jinora is staring at the statue which starts glowing shocking her.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the others watch the bright light emerging from the portal.

"I can't believe it." Mako said.

"She did it." Sasuke said small smiling.

"It's beautiful." Bolin said rubbing his eye.

"I agree!" Lee said as tears start flowing from his face.

"It's not that special." Shikamaru said.

"Shuddup, Shikamaru." Kiba said.

Unalaq grins at the site and Tonraq is speeding through the tundra and he looks up at the sky to see the lights.

"She did it." Tonraq said.

Korra then walks back out of the forest.

"Korra, you're back!" Bolin said hugging Korra but then an ice wall separates the two.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" Eska asked and Bolin laughs fearfully.

"I knew you could do it." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for believing in me." Korra said and she turns to Unalaq. "Everything you said was true." Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South and soon, the whole world." Unalaq said.

"You never cease to amaze me." Mako said hugging the Avatar.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for being such a total pain. Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar." Korra said.

"It's even harder being the Avatar's boyfriend." Mako said jokingly.

"And it's even harder being the Avatar's little brother." Sasuke said small smiling.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said.

"Actually, I think I do." Kakashi said eye smiling.

The next day everyone returns to the Southern Water Tribe and Sasuke starts getting off his camel-yak.

"I'd say that a mission success." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, and thanks for helping." Sasuke said.

"You're thanking US?" Lee asked.

"I suppose if you guys are staying for a while, I guess I should treat you like comrades, but let's get something straight, I'm much more at home with Korra than in the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"I can see that and I haven't been this much proud of how you've grown yourself." Kakashi said.

Just then they hear something and Sasuke joins Korra, Mako, and Unalaq by a cliff and they look down to see a number of large battleships nearing the Southern harbor and troops are marching toward the city.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Those are troops from the North." Korra said.

"What are they doing here?" Kakashi asked Unalaq.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united." Unalaq said and Sasuke and Korra share unsure looks.

"Something tells me this is not a good thing." Lee said.

"You're not alone on that." Shikamaru said.

 _"Somehow, I knew something's off about Unalaq. Whatever he's doing, nothing good will come from it."_ Sasuke said in his mind having a worried expression.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya then!**


	15. War of the Tribes Part 1

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Before we move to the chapter, I wanna to say something to a guest reviewer.**

 **Guest: I know you're trying to help out, but PLEASE stop talking about Danzo. You've been mentioning him twice and I'm not focusing on him at this point of the story until later on in the series. I'm not trying to be rude, but you talking about Danzo when I'm not focusing on him at this point is getting really annoying, so please stop. That's all I ask of you.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 3: War of the Tribes Part 1**

In the Southern Water Tribe at the tribal palace the Northern troops are marching to Southern civilization.

"Everyone, clear the streets! Get back in your homes!" One of the Northern soldiers ordered but the Southern citizens don't move and look at the Northern troops with disdain but the Northern soldiers has two Northern Waterbenders create an ice blockade separating the civilians and the soldiers keep marching.

At the harbor Northern Waterbenders are creating an ice wall around the docks forbidding any boats from leaving the South.

"This is just monstrous." Sasuke said.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" Korra asked.

"Now that you're opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from the people, who would do the spirits harm." Unalaq said.

"KORRA can protect it." Sasuke said.

"That's right. I can." Korra said.

"I need you for something more important: There is another portal, in the North. Once you've opened it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds." Unalaq said.

"But the solstice is already over. How can Korra be able to open it?" Kakashi asked.

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. Now that Korra has opened the Southern portal, her energy is stronger as well." Unalaq said.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"So, with both portals open, both the South and the North will be united?" Sasuke asked.

"The WORLD will be united, my boy." Unalaq said.

 _"That doesn't sound promising at all. I'm still having doubts of Unalaq's words. Korra seems to trust what he says, but I have a feeling his intentions are not what they seem."_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Meanwhile in the Southern Air Temple outside Tenzin and Pema are relaxing while Kya is feeding lemurs.

"Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since…" Tenzin was cut off as Bumi arrives making the Airbender shocked. "Aaaand, it's over…" Tenzin said.

"Goood morning, Universe!" Bumi said standing on a rock with his underwear.

"Bumi, please cover yourself." Kya said covering her eyes.

"Well, lookie here. 'Vacation Tenzin' has finally decided to join us." Bumi said.

"Yes, he has. It's so nice to spend more time with my family." Tenzin said carrying Rohan. "Isn't that right, Rohan?" Tenzin asked the baby who smiles. "And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all these great vacations we took as kids with Dad." Tenzin said.

"Uhh, I think your memory's a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those GREAT vacations. It was always just YOU and Dad." Kya said a little upset.

"No. That can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi?" Tenzin asked.

"Nope, we weren't there." Kya said.

"Hmm, oh! Remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?" Tenzin asked.

"You mean YOU built. We never saw the place." Bumi said.

"I could have sworn…" Tenzin said.

Just then Jinora and Meelo arrive riding air scooters and Poki lands on Meelo's head and they land on solid ground.

"Morning, kids!" Bumi said.

"Morning, Uncle Bumi!" Meelo said and he sees Bumi's stomach. "Do you have a baby in there?" Meelo asked pointing at the stomach and Tenzin, Kya, and Pema laugh.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Pema asked.

"Who?" Jinora asked.

"Ikki. About this tall. Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her." Pema said.

"Uhh…" Jinora trails off.

"There was this lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then, we almost got eaten by a shark-squid." Meelo said.

"Shark-squid?! He's here? It appears my old memories has found me." Bumi said.

"Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?" Pema asked crossing her arms annoyed.

"I don't know… Maybe… Yes…" Jinora said hanging her head down.

"She ran away." Meelo said and their mother's face turns red.

"HONESTLY, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!" Pema said.

"It's alright, dear. Ikki couldn't have gone far. I'll find her." Tenzin said handing Rohan back to Pema.

"Commander Bumi, reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are MY specialty." Bumi said.

"What do you say we all go together?" Kya asked.

"Sure. I could use the help." Tenzin said.

"When I get back, we'll come out with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all!" Bumi said.

"Yes!" Meelo cheered.

Meanwhile at the Southern village at Tonraq's house a meeting is taking place.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling." Tonraq said.

"Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to SCRATCH it. This is shocking." Varrick said eating cookies but then throws the plate away. "Nay, sickening, but these kale cookies? Opposite! Remind me to the get recipe later." Varrick said to Zhu Li who nods.

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted out chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of COOKIES we can eat?" Varrick asked.

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li said in an emotionless voice.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li. You gotta keep up. Not to mention, I've got a cargo full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of STINKING fish? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish." Varrick said.

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking." Korra said.

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of INDEPENDENCE. Am I right, people?" Varrick asked and the people agree.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again." Korra said.

"No, he wants control of our wealth. MY wealth. I LIKE my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no CHOICE, but to fight for our FREEDOM!" Varrick said and the crowd agrees again.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" Korra asked.

"Unalaq started this, not us." Tonraq said making the Avatar growl. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak to your uncle. Tell him how FRUSTRATED we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?" Tonraq asked.

"I'll do it for the tribe. I'll sort this thing out." Korra said walking out.

"You know your ninja friend is also unsure of Unalaq too, right?" Varrick asked.

"Excuse me?" Korra asked.

"That brooding kid you always hang around with. Sasque or…" Varrick trails off.

"Sasuke. What about him?" Korra asked mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, him! He has his doubts about Unalaq too." Varrick said.

"Well, he has his suspicions, but he's unsure whether to trust Unalaq or not. I told him to trust in what he feels." Korra said leaving the house.

"I cannot stop eating these things. Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing FOR WAR." Varrick said.

Meanwhile in the Southern city Bolin is pulling a rickshaw and is sweating while Desna and Eska are sitting in the rickshaw.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe." Eska said.

"Is that true, Eska?" Desna asked.

"Of course not, Desna. I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South." Eska said laughing awkwardly and Desna does the same. "Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!" Eska ordered.

"Yes, dear." Bolin said as he forces laughter. "So-so funny." Bolin said and then he stops the rickshaw and Earthbends a small flight of stairs allowing Eska to walk down. "You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been REALLY great getting to know you. Really." Bolin said.

"But you will be coming with me to the North. There, we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin." Eska said and the twins walk off.

Just then Bolin finds Mako, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Mako, Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you." Bolin said hugging his brother and the Uchiha.

"Uh, yeah, we're here too." Kiba said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Good to see you guys too, Kiba and Shikamaru." Bolin said.

"Bro, you okay?" Mako asked.

"No! No, I'm not okay! I can't take this anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska! Don't make me! Oh, please, PLEASE don't make me!" Bolin said crying.

"I doubt anyone in their right minds would want to be with Eska. She's not girlfriend worthy." Sasuke said.

"I told you, girls are a drag." Shikamaru said but Sakura appears and punches the Nara's head.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"See what I mean?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his head.

"If you're not happy with that doom and gloom girl, then break up with her. It's not rocket science, Bolin." Sasuke said.

"Break up? You can do that?" Bolin asked.

"Duh! Guys do it all the time." Kiba said.

"How?" Bolin asked.

"You seriously have no idea how to break up with a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"It's simple, Bo, just tell her you're not into her anymore." Mako said.

"Oh, no, no. I don't think she'd like that." Bolin said.

"It's not like she's gonna cry. She's probably gonna freeze you solid forever and make you hers forever." Shikamaru said.

"You're not helping, Shikamaru." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Look, Bo, ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me." Mako said.

"Thanks, Mako. I'm glad you're so good at breaking girls' hearts. Korra better watch out." Bolin said but Mako looks annoyed. "No…I mean, uh…never mind." Bolin said.

"Well, that's settled. I'd better go find Korra. She's probably going to meet with Unalaq again." Sasuke said leaving.

"Hold on, didn't you date Asami too before Korra?" Shikamaru asked.

"None of your business. It was complicated." Mako said annoyed.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Korra are walking down to the Southern palace.

"So, your father and Varrick are talking about how to handle Unalaq?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I've tried telling them that Unalaq just wants to unify our tribes and bring balance back to the spirits, but they don't listen. Sounds a lot like my dad." Korra said.

"Didn't you talk to him about how you felt like I said?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, not yet…" Korra said and Sasuke sighs.

The two later arrive at the palace and they arrive at the throne room where they find Unalaq sitting on the throne.

"Korra, our next session doesn't start until tomorrow." Unalaq said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning." Korra said.

"Yes?" Unalaq asked.

"I understand why you brought the troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message." Korra said.

"Your father has been talking to you." Unalaq said.

"Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded." Korra said.

"I am their chief. I am uniting, not invading." Unalaq said.

"I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war." Korra said.

"If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic." Unalaq said.

"And can we stop it?" Sasuke asked.

"We? No, my boy. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent." Unalaq said.

"I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening." Korra said.

"As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people, showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity." Unalaq said.

"Maybe I wasn't cut out to be the Avatar…" Korra said.

"Tenzin lacked faith in you, but I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever know." Unalaq said.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'm sure Tenzin did have faith, he was just too strict. I straightened this out with him and agreed I should make my own choice." Korra said.

 _"This whole neutral stuff doesn't sound like Korra's style. Just what is going to happen?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind.

"Sasuke, let's go." Korra said.

"Right." Sasuke said as they leave the palace.

Meanwhile in a snow covered street a group of four Northern troops are marching and the Southern citizens glare at them hatefully and just then a snowball is thrown at one of the soldiers.

"Who threw those?" One of Northern soldiers asked and children are giggling but the Northern soldier uses Waterbending to bring them down. "You hoodlums think you're tough huh?" The Northern soldier asked.

"Pick on a Waterbender your own size!" One of the Southern citizens yelled as they start a Waterbending fight.

Just then Korra and Sasuke are riding on Naga and they see a Waterbending fight ready to happen.

"Ready to put your 'neutral' skills to the test?" Sasuke asked.

"I can try." Korra said.

Korra comes between them.

"Stop!" Korra yelled.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North! They're not welcome here anymore!" The Southern citizen said.

"These Southerners need to stay in line!" The Northern soldier said.

"Everyone calm down. You're all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it." Korra said.

"You're taking THEIR side? We thought you were one of us." The Southern citizen said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Korra said but then a snowball hits her.

"You're the worst Avatar ever!" A little girl yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted making the Southern citizens and the Northern soldiers back off and then Tonraq arrives.

"Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes." Tonraq said and the Southern citizens drop their water and walk off and the Northern soldiers do the same.

"This again…" Korra said annoyed.

"Korra, I…" Tonraq was cut off as Korra takes Sasuke and starts to leave. "Korra!" Tonraq called but they're gone.

"You had your chance to talk things with your dad." Sasuke said.

"Now's not the time." Korra said.

"Korra," Sasuke said.

"Look, I just want to do things myself and I wanted to try this whole neutral thing, but clearly, that didn't work." Korra said.

"You really need to settle this thing with your dad, because this this getting out of hand." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple at a different place Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya are searching for Ikki.

"Ikki! Ikki! Ikki? Where are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Over here, Dad!" Bumi said in a childish voice. "Just kidding. It's me." Bumi said and Tenzin groans.

"There's no sign of her anywhere." Kya said.

"Why would Ikki run off like this? It's probably my fault." Tenzin said.

"Probably." Kya said.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm guessing you've been busy with your 'duty' to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids." Kya said.

"'Duty'." Bumi said laughing.

"What are you, five-years-old?" Kya asked annoyed.

"Kya, you're right. I haven't been spending time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as Dad was to us." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, your problem is you're EXACTLY like Dad. He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty, and Bumi, don't laugh, that he never had time for us." Kya said.

"Dad was under a lot of pressure." Tenzin said.

"He always had time for you, though, his precious little Airbender." Bumi said pinching Tenzin's cheeks.

"Dad loved us all, EQUALLY! Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?" Tenzin asked.

"Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what, we didn't!" Kya said annoyed.

"We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark." Tenzin said.

"See what he's doing, Bumi? Classic Airbender technique: Cutting and running when things get tough." Kya said.

"Yeah, did Dad teach you that move?" Bumi asked mockingly.

Later the two arrive at their temporary hut where they find Mako, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamar, Lee, Neji, and Kiba.

"Korra, Sasuke. How'd it go with Unalaq?" Mako asked.

"It went fine, but now my tribe's about to go to war and I'm suppose to stop it, but did anyone listen? No! Then, my dad showed up and settled this no problem. I just wish he starts letting me be the Avatar." Korra said.

"Um, do you want advice or am I supposed to listen? I'm still not clear on that." Mako said.

"She's been holding that in the whole ride. I told her to talk it through with Tonraq." Sasuke said.

"It's just not time yet. My dad just gets me all worked up." Korra said.

"When will you talk to him?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know! I have a lot on my mind! Back off!" Korra yelled.

"Hey, he's trying to help out." Kiba said.

"Yes, we all are." Lee said.

"Well, I don't need any of your help. How about that?! Things were great until you guys showed up to try and take Sasuke away!" Korra said.

"You're blaming US?" Sakura asked.

"This is not our fault." Neji said

"Sakura, Neji, shut up. Korra, you REALLY need to figure this thing out." Sasuke said.

"I agree. Why don't you take a break from all this Avatar stuff and we go out for a nice quiet dinner tonight? Just the two of us." Mako said.

"That'd be great. There are things I need to get my mind off of." Korra said.

"You deserve it." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Korra said smiling.

Later at a restaurant Korra and Mako are having dinner but Korra has a bored look on her face and same for Mako as they are sitting opposite of Desna and Eska and Bolin is with them and he laughs awkwardly.

"Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the…five of us. So fun." Bolin said.

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska said as they get up and leave.

"You guys gotta save me!" Bolin said.

"I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to 'ripping off the leech'?" Mako asked.

"I tried! Anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!" Bolin said.

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech." Mako said.

"Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands." Bolin said.

"Uh, 'cause I thought it was pretty obvious." Korra said.

"No, no. Not to me. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now. Oh, man. Do something, Avatar!" Bolin said sobbing and Korra face palms annoyed.

Meanwhile at the temporary hut Sasuke is outside training and Sakura is watching him but Kakashi comes out and joins the Uchiha.

"Sounds like Korra is having difficulty handling this whole South and North situation." Kakashi said.

"She can handle it. She's currently stuck in a rut. I know her more than you do. She'll snap out of it and I'll be there to help her." Sasuke said.

"Right. Do you believe what Unalaq is doing is right?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't trust the guy when I first met him. He seems like a smart leader, who knows a lot about spirits, but trying to keep Korra away from Tenzin and Tonraq, bringing in Northern soldiers into the South, and blocking the harbor to prevent anyone from leaving the South doesn't sound anything promising on his part. He has to be up to something other than trying to 'unify' the tribes and the world. There has to be a reason." Sasuke said.

"I agree. He should have some motive for this and why he's using Korra for it. Did you tell Korra about your suspicions?" Kakashi asked.

"She asked I was doubting Unalaq and all I said was I felt suspicious towards him, but at the same time, I feel paranoid thinking about it. Korra told me to trust what I feel." Sasuke said.

"And how do you feel about Unalaq?" Kakashi asked.

"He's plotting something big other than trying to unify the tribes. Whatever is going on with him, I don't think just bringing unification to two tribes is his sole purpose. It's possibly something else. The same could be said for trying to restore balance between humans and spirits." Sasuke said.

"Well, whatever the case, we'll what happens forward." Kakashi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then walks off.

"Whatever Sasuke's feeling about all this, I have my suspicions too. I wanna help him, but I'll just get in the way and I'll annoy him again. I just wish we could be a team again…" Sakura said.

"I understand your feelings, Sakura, but maybe we should let Sasuke decide for himself. I do feel like we have been in his way." Lee said.

"Well, I guess, but I just want to be by his side again. I haven't seen him in a while and I want to be actually useful to him than just an annoyance." Sakura said.

"I know. I think he'll see that soon enough." Lee said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple it's getting dark and Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are continuing ther search for Ikki and Tenzin has a lantern with him to light the way.

"You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se." Bumi said.

"Here we go." Tenzin said rolling his eyes.

"For five days, we scoured the beast of a mountain, fighting our ways through blizzards, sandstorms, and THREE typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all TWELVE of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety." Bumi said.

"And how is that supposed to help us find Ikki?" Tenzin asked annoyed.

"It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you." Bumi said.

"I'm sick of your far-fetched stories. THREE typhoons?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but…" Bumi was cut off.

"Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here. I found footprints." Kya said and Tenzin brings the lantern showing footprints.

"Come on!" Tenzin said following the footprints.

"No, follow me! This will get us down fifty times faster." Bumi said leaping to some rocks alongside a waterfall.

"Bumi, it's pitch black and the rocks are slippery. You're gonna hurt yourself." Kya said.

"Come on, wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders." Bumi said.

"Fine." Kya said as she uses Waterbending on the waterfall to go down while Tenzin uses Airbending to boost his leap down the ledge. "You were right, Bumi! That WAS faster!" Kya said.

"At least fifty times faster, by my calculations." Tenzin said as they chuckle.

"Oh, so Tenzin's the funny guy now?" Bumi asked.

"If you need an airlift, just say the word." Tenzin said.

"Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control." Bumi said but he slips and falls.

"Bumi!" Tenzin said worried.

The next day Korra arrives at her parents' house and goes in to find her mother seated.

"Is Dad here?" Korra asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He's out with some friends to try and settle this whole thing." Senna said.

"I'M handling it." Korra said bitterly.

"He just wants to help." Senna said.

"There he goes AGAIN! Still doesn't trust me to do things myself." Korra said.

"That's not true." Senna said.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here. Not like he's going to listen." Korra said.

"Korra, what's going on between you two?" Senna asked.

"Ask Dad." Korra said turning away.

"I tried, but he won't talk about it. Sweetie, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this." Senna said.

"You want to know what's going on? I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me the truth about everything; how Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained and how Dad got banished from the North." Korra said.

"So, the truth is out." Senna said.

"You knew? You never said anything?" Korra asked.

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood." Senna said.

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I wanted was to be the Avatar, but I everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me." Korra said.

"That's not true, Korra." Senna said.

"You're right on that. Sasuke also believes in me. Unlike Dad and Tenzin, he knows what's best for me and we have our freedom to make our own choices, but with Kakashi and those Leaf ninjas here to screw that up, it's like nobody wants us to follow our own path and I feel like I'm letting everyone down." Korra said.

"Don't say that. I want what's best for you both. You haven't let anyone down." Senna said.

"Really? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me when all I'm trying to do is help them?" Korra asked.

"The problems between the North and South started a long time before you were before. You can't expect to undo them in a day." Senna said.

"So, I should just sit back and let the Water Tribe go to war?" Korra asked.

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's plotting a rebellion against Unalaq and he asked your father to join and…" Senna was cut off.

"Dad is part of a rebellion?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to be in the middle of it." Senna said.

"Too late, Mom." Korra said running out of the house and rides on Naga.

"Korra!" Senna called but the Avatar is gone.

While Korra is riding off she finds someone coming and it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Korra said.

"There you are. I've been meaning to find you." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"It's about Unalaq. I have a reason as to why I'm feeling suspicious." Sasuke said.

"Can it wait until later? I have to find my father." Korra said.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he might part of a rebellion against Unalaq." Korra said.

"That doesn't sound like your dad. Sure he and Unalaq aren't close, but he wouldn't." Sasuke said.

"I don't know. That's why I have to find out." Korra said.

"I'll come with you. I wanna see for myself." Sasuke said.

"Hop on." Korra said and Sasuke gets on Naga who starts to dash off. "So, what about Unalaq?" Korra asked.

"I'm starting to think he's wanting more than just unifying both the North and the South and bringing balance between spirits and humans. I can't explain it, but I have a very strange gut feeling that he might be planning something else and it could be big." Sasuke said.

"We'll ask about that soon." Korra said.

"Okay. First, the rebellion." Sasuke said and Korra nods.

Later the two arrive at the palace and Sasuke bursts the doors open allowing the two to run inside.

"Uncle!" Korra called.

The two stop running as they see two Northern troops knocked out and tied up.

"That's not good." Sasuke said.

"No… Uncle…" Korra said.

The two run up the stairs and down the halls of the palace to find Unalaq's sleeping chambers and they arrive at the corridor of the upper side and they hide behind a wall and they a group of Southern Water Tribe troops wearing masks exiting Unalaq's room and they're shocked to see a tallest and strongest looking man carrying the unconscious Unalaq over his shoulder.

"That can't be…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Dad?" Korra asked and they confront the men. "Dad, don't do this." Korra said.

"Turn around, Avatar and pretend you didn't see anything." One of the men said.

"No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can avoid a war." Korra said.

"No we can't." The man said as the group unleash an ice wall to trap Korra but Sasuke gets in between and uses Fireball Jutsu to get rid of the ice.

The rebels start to run away but they chase after them and as they go down the stairs Korra freezes the handrails slides down.

"Get him out of here!" One of the rebels said to the other rebel and the two try to chase after him but an ice wall blocks the way.

"We're all part of the same tribe. I don't want to hurt you." Korra said.

"Don't you already realize that your country has suffered one war already?" Sasuke asked.

"Stay out of this, you brat!" The rebel yelled throwing a water blast but then an rock wall appears blocking it.

"Glad I'm not too late." A voice said and it's Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you…?" Korra was cut off.

"Well, I can't let you two have all the fun, can I?" Kakashi said eye smiling. "Now, come on. We have to save Unalaq." Kakashi said.

"Move aside!" The rebel yelled throwing another water blast.

The trio dodge and Korra runs up a pillar and grabs one of the banners and then uses it along with her Airbending to wrap around two rebels while Sasuke and Kakashi dodge water blasts and Sasuke grabs a rope and manages to tie up more rebels against a pillar and Kakashi does the same to the other rebels and Sasuke knocks both rebels unconscious.

"That's for calling me a brat. You have no idea how many times I've been called that." Sasuke said.

"Look." Kakashi said pointing at the man taking Unalaq and they rush outside and they find the man on a snowmobile.

"Dad, stop!" Korra called.

Sasuke rushes his way for the snowmobile and then throws a kunai at the snowmobile making it crash and dropping Unalaq to the ground while Sasuke grabs hold of the rebel as Korra and Kakashi walk to him.

"Why did you do this, Dad?" Korra asked as she removes the mask revealing to be a different man and not Tonraq.

"That's not Tonraq." Kakashi said.

"Who are you? Where's my father?" Korra asked.

"He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor, just like you." The man said but Sasuke punches the man into unconsciousness.

Just then Unalaq starts to wake up and finds Sasuke, Korra, and Kakashi while the rebels are being escorting by the troops.

"Thank you three for saving my life." Unalaq said.

"It was nothing." Kakashi said.

"I'm just glad we got here in time." Korra said.

"Troops, find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors." Unalaq said.

"Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier." Korra said.

"She's right. The conflict with the South and North is too much as it is." Sasuke said.

"You want them to go free?" Unalaq asked.

"I have an idea. Why not let them stand trial for what they did." Kakashi suggested.

"Yes. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right. We need to show that we are all one nation, not just two tribes." Korra said.

"Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter." Unalaq said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Korra said.

Back at the Southern Air Temple the search continues but Kya is healing Bumi's wound.

"I told you those rocks were slippery. You're just lucky you didn't kill yourself." Kya said.

"You done with the lecture, MOM?" Bumi asked.

"Oh, grow up! You haven't changed ONE BIT since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it." Kya said.

"And you're not our mother. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't. Deal with that." Bumi said but Kya stops healing and throws a stream of water at her brother.

"Good luck healing yourself with your special non-bending powers." Kya said.

"Hey, back me up here, Tenzin." Bumi said.

"Kya's right. You're the oldest, but you act like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one." Tenzin said.

"You think YOU'RE responsible? Where were you when Dad died and Mom was all alone? Because I was the only oe, who packed up and moved my WHOLE life to be with her." Kya said.

"Sure after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself. It was time for you to settle down somewhere. You two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire CULTURE on your shoulders." Tenzin said.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Must've been real hard for you, flying around the world with Dad, riding elephant-koi all day." Bumi said.

"Oh, so THAT'S what this is about?" Tenzin asked.

"That's what it's ALWAYS been about! You think you're some SAVIOR, who has to carry on Dad's legacy." Kya said.

"Who else is going to do it?" Tenzin asked.

"How about all of us?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, we're Aang's kids too." Bumi said.

"We never should have came to this vacation." Kya said.

"I couldn't agree more." Bumi said.

"Well, I didn't want you coming in the first place. I can't be around you two right now. Go back to temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here." Tenzin said.

"Fine!" Kya snapped.

"Fine!" Bumi snapped.

"Fine." Tenzin said as Kya and Bumi leave while Tenzin continues searching.

Meanwhile Korra and Sasuke return to the temporary hut.

"That was close." Korra said.

"Tell me about it. Now, I've been saying this…" Sasuke was cut off.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to Dad and also apologize for being so horrible." Korra said.

"In all respect, you could've been a whole lot worse." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'd say we've had an exciting night. Why don't we get some rest." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"I'll fix this mess in the morning." Korra said.

"Not early this time?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that bright and early. My dad hates mornings." Korra said.

"No wonder where you got that from." Sasuke said.

The next day Korra returns to her parents' house and enters it and finds Tonraq and Senna eating.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Korra asked.

"Of course. We heard what happened? Are okay?" Senna asked.

"I'm so glad you weren't there, Dad. I don't know what I would've done." Korra said hugging Tonraq.

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him." Tonraq said.

"I'm sorry you had anything to do with the rebels and all the pain I've caused you and Mom." Korra said.

"I'm the one, who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should held you back." Tonraq said.

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family, but then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day, the world would need you and you wouldn't need us anymore." Senna said.

"Mon, Dad, of course I still need you." Korra said.

Just then Unalaq enters the house.

"We weren't expecting you." Tonraq said.

"Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial." Unalaq said as four Northern soldiers enter the house.

"Trial? For what?" Tonraq asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me." Unalaq said and Korra and her parents are shocked.

"Wait! There has to be a mistake." Korra said.

"There is no mistake, Avatar. Take them away." Unalaq ordered as the soldiers go for Tonraq and Senna and start arresting them.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, this is my least chapter to work on, because the actual episode of this was my least favorite so I'm still trying to make Korra less annoying as she was in the actual second book so I hope I made this chapter good anyway. Hopefully, the next chapter, which is the second part will be better than this one. See ya at the next chapter!**


	16. War of the Tribes Part 2

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Before we move to the chapter, I wanna to say something to a guest reviewer.**

 **Guest: Seriously, not trying to be rude, but I'M the one who make the decisions of whether or not I add more Naruto characters into the story, not YOU. Please, back off and let me write the story my way. Just saying.**

 **The rest of you are fine, I just needed to get it out of my chest since reading a recent review.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 4: War of the Tribes Part 2**

In the Southern Water Tribe at Tonraq's and Senna's house Tonraq and Senna are being arrested and are escorted for a prison truck.

"You're making a mistake." Korra said.

"I wish it hadn't come to this, but your parents held a meeting with the rebels here in their home." Unalaq said.

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family." Korra said.

"Rest assured, I've appointed to Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know." Unalaq said.

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you." Korra said.

"I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about." Unalaq said.

"I hope so." Korra said.

Meanwhile in Varrick's mansion Mako, Bolin, Asami, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji are waiting for Varrick.

"This is BORING!" Kiba groaned.

"Why are we here again?" Neji asked.

"I have to close my business deal with Varrick. He should be here by now and we should've closed that deal an hour ago." Asami said.

"Relax, Asami. This place is great! The best part is that Eska doesn't know I'm here." Bolin said.

"You still haven't broken up with her, have you?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a work in progress." Bolin said.

"Yeah, right." Kiba said.

Just then the door opens revealing to be Sasuke.

"Hey, so I'm guessing Varrick's not here?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently not. We were supposed to close that business deal." Asami said.

"Billionaires." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Just then the door opens revealing to be Northern troops and with them are Desna and Eska.

"I think she found you." Lee said making Bolin scream and he stands before Eska.

"I wasn't hiding." Bolin said.

"I'm not on the hunt for you, currently." Eska said.

"Even Shino wasn't THIS horrible." Kiba said.

"Or Shikamaru." Lee said.

"Shut up, you two." Shikamaru said.

"Then what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"If you must know, we're searching for Varrick. Our father wishes him to stand trial." Desna said.

"What did he do?" Asami asked.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle." Eska said.

"What?! Korra's parents too? That's not right." Sasuke said.

"Oh, it is." Desna said.

"Korra's parents are arrested?" Mako asked.

"Yes, your powers of deduction are impressive." Desna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said.

"There's this thing called sarcasm, Bolin." Sakura said.

"Varrick's not here." One of the North troops informed.

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." Eska said and then turns to Bolin. "Boyfriend, bow to me when I exit." Eska ordered.

"Y-Yes. My sweet koala-otter." Bolin said bowing to the ground.

"You are so cute when you grovel." Eska said leaving and the doors close.

"That girl is horrible." Sakura said.

"For once, I agree with Sakura. Bolin, why are you letting her treat you like crap?" Sasuke asked.

"For once…?" Sakura asked hanging her head down.

"Hey, I tried to break up with her, but MAKO gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako." Bolin said turning away.

"Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?" Mako asked.

"You realize he was trying to help." Lee said.

"Yeah, but he gave me bad advice." Bolin said.

"Don't blame your brother for this." Asami said sternly.

"For the love of Kami, Bolin, BE HONEST. Tell her how you feel." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, kick her to the curve and show her you're no one's boy toy." Kiba said.

"I honestly have NO idea why you chose to be with her in the first place." Sakura said.

"Isn't that what we're ALL trying to figure out?" Sasuke said blankly.

"My opinion: Honesty is for fools, kid." A voice said.

"Wait, is that…Varrick?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you wanna ditch the girl, make yourself scarce. Disappear like I did." Varrick's voice said.

"Where are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm somewhere Unalaq will never find me." Varrick said as a stuffed platypus-bear's mouth opens revealing Varrick. "Inside Ping-Ping." Varrick said.

"Ping-Ping?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the name I gave to this stuffed platypus-bear. So, how're we doin'?" Varrick asked.

"The coast is clear." Mako said.

"You can come out now." Sasuke said.

"No way, my brooding friend. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe." Varrick said and just then a hand appears from inside the bear and gives Varrick tea. "Thank you, Zhu Li." Varrick said.

"Your assistant's in there too?" Sasuke asked.

"How and why?" Neji asked.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side." Varrick said drinking his tea but spits it out in disgust. "Yuck! You forgot the honey!" Varrick said.

"Sorry, sir. There isn't any honey in here." Zhu Li said from in the bear.

"No honey? We're in a bear for crying out loud!" Varrick said.

"This guy is nuts." Kiba said.

"You think?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come on, Mako. We're finding Korra." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Mako said.

"I'll come." Sakura said.

"No you won't." Sasuke said as they leave the room making Sakura dismayed.

"Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back." Varrick said as the tail of the stuffed animal rises and Varrick drops a stack of paper yuans from the platypus-bear's behind and Bolin takes the money.

"Wow!" Bolin said.

"Now, listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial. No doubt about it. So, I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison." Varrick said.

"And what's the money for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans." Varrick said.

"I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear." Bolin said.

"This is out of hand." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple it's a new day and Tenzin continues searching for Ikki.

"Ikki, Ikki! Where are you?" Tenzin asked but then ring-tailed winged lemurs land on the Airbender's head. "Shoo! Go bother someone else. You two are worse than Kya and Bumi." Tenzin said annoyed.

"Okay, everybody here?" A girl voice asked.

"Ikki! Oh, thank goodness!" Tenzin said and he finds a cave where he sees Ikki sitting on a rock platform with four sky bison calves.

"Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table! This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so…quiet and listen up!" Ikki said as the sky bison calves look at her. 'We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here, because they STINK!" Ikki said but then she sees Tenzin. "Oh, hi, Daddy! I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?" Ikki asked.

"Actually, is there room for one more?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead." Ikki said and Tenzin sits next to a sky bison calf.

"Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead." Tenzin said.

"That's Princess Rainbow, that's Twinkle Starchild, that's Juniper Lightning Bug. They're my new brothers and sisters." Ikki said.

"New ones, huh? Can they be MY new brothers and sisters too?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe, but only if they say it's okay." Ikki said leaning to a sky bison calf who starts making sounds. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no. He's nice. They say it's okay." Ikki said and Tenzin smiles.

Meanwhile at the Southern palace followed by the courtroom the rebels and Korra's parents are standing trial and Korra is worried while Sasuke is with her and Bolin is sitting next to Asami along with the Leaf ninjas.

"We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to 'take care of it' and then I winked." Bolin said winking at some shady guys with the money. "Pretty sure they got the message." Bolin said giving the shady guys thumbs up and they do the same but Asami face palms.

"You're an idiot." Neji said.

"Agreed." Shikamaru said.

Just then the gavel hammers.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding." A law clerk announced as a serious looking old man arrives and sits on the judge's chair.

"Man, I should've paid him!" Bolin said.

"Yeah, you think?" Asami asked annoyed.

"NOW, you figured it out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Idiot." Neji said.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and her friend Sasuke Uchiha, along with Kakashi Hatake saved me." Unalaq said.

Judge Hotah gets Korra to stand in front.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" Judge Hotah asked.

"Yes." Korra answered.

"And were these men present at that meeting?" Judge Hotah asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Korra was cut off.

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?" Judge Hotah asked.

"Uh…" Korra was cut off.

"Objection!" A voice called and they turn to Bolin.

"Quiet down there!" Judge Hotah yelled making the Earthbender sit back down. "I'll ask you one more time, where did the meeting take place?" Judge Hotah asked.

"My parents' house." Korra answered.

"And who led this meeting?" Judge Hotah asked.

Before Korra could speak again Bolin stands up.

"Your Honor, if I may?" Bolin asked.

"May what?" Judge Hotah asked.

"May I…declare a mistrial?" Bolin asked making Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji face palm.

"Sit down!" Judge Hotah ordered.

"Yes, sir." Bolin said sadly sitting back down.

"Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?" Judge Hotah asked.

"My parents are innocent!" Korra yelled.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision." Judge Hotah said leaving.

At the hallway Bolin finds Eska standing near a pillar and Kiba is next to him.

"You gotta pull that leech, man." Kiba said.

"Okay. I'm gonna do it." Bolin said walking over to the North princess. "Hey, Eska. I was wondering if we could talk." Bolin said.

"I grant you permission to speak freely." Eska said.

"Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you." Bolin said and looks back at Kiba who nods and grins and Bolin sighs and turns back to Eska. "You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark, but I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading." Bolin said.

"I agree. It is as if a great chasm has been formed between us and nothing can bridge it." Eska said.

"Yes! I'm so glad you understand!" Bolin said.

"Nothing, that is…expect marriage." Eska said grinning evilly and taking out a betrothal necklace with a skull on it and Bolin widens his eyes in fear as Eska ties the necklace around his neck. "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears." Eska said pulling the Earthbender with her.

"No, I can't…why… This is really tight…" Bolin said.

"Well, that sucks." Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

Back at the courtroom Judge Hotah returns and looks at Senna.

"Senna, please step forward." Judge Hotah said and Senna does so. "I have found you…innocent. You are free to go." Judge Hotah said as a guard removes the cuffs and Senna runs to her daughter.

"Korra!" Senna said hugging Korra who hugs back.

Judge Hotah then looks at Tonraq.

"On the charge of treason, you are all found…guilty." Judge Hotah said shocking everyone. "The punishment for this crime is…death." Judge Hotah said shocking everyone even more and Senna and Korra have horror looks.

"You can't do this! You take their lives, I'll take YOURS!" Korra yelled making Judge Hotah stop.

"Korra!" Sasuke berated but Unalaq places his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him." Unalaq said walking to the judge. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy." Unalaq said.

"Very well. I'll change their punishment." Judge Hotah said and he looks at the rebels and Tonraq. "Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison." Judge Hotah said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Kora said smiling.

Back at the cave Ikki is playing with the sky bison calves by bending an air ball which the calves chase and Tenzin is petting the other calf.

"You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead? Yes, yes you do. You know, I could get used to this here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional." Tenzin said.

"Let's have Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi come visit. I bet they'd like it too." Ikki said.

"Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood." Tenzin said.

"What do you mean? Aunt Kya's super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. Uncle Bumi is like, the funniest person in the world." Ikki said.

"But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too. You never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be sweet and gentle." Tenzin said.

"And mean and bossy. I bet she probably got that from being with Sasuke too much, but Sasuke was never mean to me. Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy?" Ikki asked.

"I couldn't agree with you more. You also have to remember that Sasuke also lost his old family when he was about your age." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, I bet he was really sad, but I always consider him a big brother and I'm glad he's part of our family, even though he's not here right now." Ikki said.

Just then the sky bison calves fly out of the cave and they reunite with their parents.

"I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you, even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, but they still love each other." Ikki said.

"That's very wise of you, Ikki." Tenzin said.

"We should probably head back, huh?" Ikki asked.

"I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever." Tenzin said as they start to leave.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her." Ikki said.

"Yes, I'd like that." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile outside the courtroom.

"I can't believe Tonraq's going to prison." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, man." Kiba said.

"I'll find a way to fix this. I'll try and get him out of jail." Korra said.

"Korra, don't do anything reckless." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, you're not my boss." Korra said leaving and Kakashi sighs.

"She's a lot like Naruto in many ways." Kakashi said.

"When her mind's set on something, you can't stop her." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile in Tonaqr's prison the cell door opens and Senna and Korra arrive.

"Honey, are you alright?" Senna asked.

"I'm fine." Tonraq said.

"Good, let's bust you out of here." Korra said.

"Korra, no. Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North could crush the South. I'll be alright. Just promise me you won't don't anything rash." Tonraq said.

"I promise." Korra said.

In the house Korra finds Senna standing before the sink and she's crying.

"It's okay, Mom." Korra said.

"I hate feeling so helpless." Senna said.

"I know." Korra said.

Outside the house Sasuke is thinking.

"What's bothering you?" Neji asked.

"Thinking about Unalaq." Sasuke said.

"Are you still having doubts about him?" Lee asked.

"That's just it. When we first met, I had an instant distrust towards him. Then, I started having this feeling that he's plotting something bigger than trying to unify the tribes and restoring balance to the spirits. When he wanted to tutor Korra about spirits, she thought he had good intentions, but for me and now…" Sasuke stops talking.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Unalaq is NOT what he appears. Think about it, after Korra opened the Southern portal, the Northern troops arrived at the South and the citizens believed they were being invaded. He didn't even bother reasoning with them about it. Then, he accused Tonraq and Senna for committing treason and didn't bother fighting for them during the trial like Korra did." Sasuke said.

"You might be onto something." Kakashi said.

"That doesn't explain how he knows about you." Sakura said.

"That doesn't matter. I have a feeling Unalaq can never be trusted and I don't think Korra should be trusting him anymore." Sasuke said.

"You gonna tell her?" Kiba asked.

"She's going to figure it out for herself regardless." Sasuke said.

Just then Korra comes out of the house.

"Sasuke, I need your help." Korra said.

"Let me guess, bust your dad out of prison." Sasuke said and Korra nods.

"No. If you do that, things will get worse." Kakashi said.

"I know, but I have to do this." Korra said.

"How are you going to get your dad out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke and I are going to have a little chat with Judge Hotah." Korra said.

"Korra…" Kakashi warned.

"Don't try and stop me." Korra said.

"I told you it's futile to try and stop her when her mind's made up with something." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Judge Hotah is driving his Satomobile on the road of a cliff but then he looks at his rearview mirror and has a look of horror as Korra and Sasuke are riding on Naga and so Hotah tries to press the gas pedal but Sasuke takes out a kunai and throws it at the wheels making the Satomobile crash to a cliff wall making Hotah groan in pain but Naga knocks the door off with her mouth and Korra pulls him out and slams him against the car.

"What do you want?" Hotah asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants." Korra said as Naga growls.

"She wants you to free Tonraq from prison." Sasuke said.

"I-I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders." Hotah said making the two shocked.

"What orders?" Korra asked.

"I said too much." Hotah said but Sasuke grabs Hotah by the suit and pins him against the cliff wall and Sasuke activates his Sharingan while preparing his Chidori.

"Unless you wanna be electrocuted, keep talking!" Sasuke demanded.

"I've worked for Unalaq for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair." Hotah said.

"So, Unalaq told you what to say? I think it's fair to warn you that my brother here HATES liars!" Korra said.

"So, is it true or not?" Sasuke asked putting his electric left hand next to the judge who cowers in fear.

"Yes! Every word!" Hotah said.

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?" Korra asked.

"He's trying to keep you on his side, but he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished." Hotah said.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke asked in anger as black marks appear on his body.

"What do you mean Unalaq got my father banished?" Korra asked.

"Nothing!" Hotah said fearfully.

"Sasuke." Korra said as Sasuke prepares to strike with his Chidori.

"Wait, wait! Unalaq paid the barbarians years ago to attack the tribe, then he told them to hide in the Spirit Forest because he knew your father would go after them. That way, he could become the next Chief instead." Hotah said.

"I KNEW he couldn't be trusted and he was up to something!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't believe this… I feel so STUPID!" Korra said.

"Thanks for your info." Sasuke said throwing Hotah to the road ground. "Get outta here." Sassuke said and Hotah starts to run off. "We better tell the others about this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Korra said as they ride on Naga who runs off.

"You were right not to trust Unalaq, Sasuke." Korra said.

"I had my doubts whether I was right to trust him or not, but now we know the truth and I'll make damn sure he pays." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple at the sanctuary Bumi looks at the statue of Aang.

"Uh…hey, Dad. You're looking well. Look, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an Airbender like you hoped. I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud." Bumi said.

"Of course he'd be proud." A voice said and Bumi turns to see Kya.

"Kya! I-I was just uh…cleaning off Dad's statue. It's so dusty in here." Bumi said.

"Come here." Kya said and they hug.

"Thanks, Kya. You always know when I need a hug." Bumi said.

Meanwhile at Varrick's mansion Sasuke and Korra arrive.

"Hey, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra yelled.

"What?" Lee asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you from the get-go." Varrick who is still in the stuffed platypus-bear said.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"What proof do you have?" Shikamaru asked.

"We found out the truth about Tonraq's banishment. Unalaq hired those barbarians to attack the North all those years ago! Unalaq then told them to hide in the spirit forest, because he knew Tonraq would go after them." Sasuke said.

"What?! That's terrible!" Sakura said.

"I see. Unalaq wanted Tonraq out of the way, so he could become Chief and not Tonraq. He set the whole thing up." Kakashi said.

"That bastard!" Kiba yelled pounding his fist.

"I can't believe he would do that." Asami said.

"I can't believe I trusted him! At least Sasuke had his doubts and suspicions about him." Korra said.

"But why would he spare Tonraq's life instead of just allowing him to be executed?" Neji asked.

"Because he still wanted Korra to be on his side." Sasuke said.

"Well, not anymore! I'm busting my father and the rebels out of prison!" Korra said.

"I'm helpin'!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Same here." Neji said.

"I will right your uncle's wrongs!" Lee said.

"This whole thing is going to be drag afterwards, but I'll tag along." Shikamaru said.

"I'm going too!" Sakura said.

"Doing this will trigger a war and this will worsen the North and South's conflict. I suppose I'll come and help." Kakashi said.

"If we do this, there's no going back." Mako said.

"I know. You gonna help or not?" Korra asked.

"Of course I'll help." Mako said.

"Same here." Asami said.

"Count me in!" Varrick said.

"We're all going to get in a lot of trouble, so we'd better have a plan for this." Kakashi said.

Just then the door opens revealing Bolin who is now wearing a long Water Tribe robe, his new betrothal necklace, his hair is gelled down, and his expression is unhappy and Pabu is wearing the same thing.

"What…" Kiba stops talking.

"The…" Shikamaru stops talking.

"Hell?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't even wanna know." Mako said.

"I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well." Asami said.

"No, no. The honesty thing worked out great. So great, that she decided we should get MARRIED!" Bolin said in anger.

"Sorry." Asami said.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra said with hint of amusement.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo." Bolin said.

"Don't worry, friends. Nobody's getting married on my watch. Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan." Varrick said as they huddle.

At the Water Tribe prison a guard is patrolling the interior and everything is quiet until an Earthbending move causes him to fall into a trench and electricity occurs from the trench and the guard was electrocuted and is unconscious and coming out of the trench are Korra, Sasuke, Mako, Asami, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"My dad's in there." Korra said pointing at the cell door and Mako uses the guard's keys to unlock the cell door allowing Korra to bust it open but the cell is empty.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again." A voice said and they turn to see Unalaq.

"Where is my father?" Korra asked.

"On a ship headed for the Northern tribe. He'll serve his sentence there." Unalaq said.

"Bring him back or we're taking you out and the rest of your army." Korra said.

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral or our tribes will never find unity." Unalaq said.

"You don't want unity! You want power! You're always been jealous of my father, have you? You got him banished so you could become Chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn the he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him. I was a fool for trusting you." Korra said.

"All I've wanted is to help you realize your destiny." Unalaq said.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore. Sasuke was right to distrust from the get-go." Korra said.

"That brat? How he's still alive after the Uchiha Massacre, I'll never understand." Unalaq said shocking everyone.

"What?!" Sasuke asked shocked.

"You knew of the Uchiha Clan Slaughter?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, more than that, Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf. I know most things of the Shinobi Country. The Nine-Tails Attack thirteen years ago, three Great Ninja Wars, the Legendary Sanin, and how an Uchiha kill his own kin, minus his little brother. Did you honestly believe someone of the Four Nations would not know of Shinobi history? You underestimate different sides of the world." Unalaq said.

"You're an arrogant monster! How DARE you mention the Uchiha Massacre! How dare you get your own brother banished! How DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF KORRA'S TRUST!" Sasuke yelled as he activates the Sharingan.

"Your Sharingan means nothing to me. How you've managed to help Korra defeat Amon is beyond me, but to be frank, you should have died at the hands of your brother." Unalaq said.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't deserve to be Chief!" Korra yelled.

"If you start a war, Korra, dark spirits will annihilate the South. Even I'll be powerless to stop it." Unalaq said.

"I'm done being manipulated by you! You're going to bring my father back, then you and the troops will return to the North." Korra said as they start to leave.

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked.

"Because you still need me to open the Northern portal." Korra said.

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose. I would be more than happy to be finally rid of that worthless Uchiha as Itachi Uchiha should have years ago." Unalaq said.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said but Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu at Unalaq.

Korra joins in and unleashes her fire blasts but Unalaq creates an arc of water to get rid of the fireballs and the fire blasts but Korra freezes the water but the ice blast strikes the Avatar but Sasuke delivers many punches and kicks and then uses Chidori at Unalaq striking him but Unalaq retaliates with sending a water whip attack but Mako delivers a fire kick while Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu but Unalaq dodges them and delivers a water blast at the two but Kakashi quickly lights his hands with lightning and touches the water blast electrocuting Unalaq making him angry and he's about to attack Kakashi but then a powerful punch strikes at Unalaq's stomach and it's from Sakura and her punch sends Unalaq back allowing Korra to unleash an air blast at her uncle sending him back against the wall.

"That's for making Sasuke angry, you jerk!" Sakura yelled.

"If we hurry to Varrick's boat, we can still save Tonraq." Kakashi said.

"Let's go." Korra said as they start to leave.

"By the way, not bad, Sakura. You've finally done something." Sasuke said.

"Th-Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said blushing.

 **"CHA! Hahahaha! THIS is the first step of our love to come."** Inner Sakura said.

After they leave Unalaq stands up upset that they got away.

Meanwhile The others are walking down the city to the docks with Varrick who is still in Ping-Ping and it's being pulled by a leash.

"Move it, there's nothing to see here." Shikamaru said to the citizens.

They reach toward the docks but then a Northern troop stops them.

"You have a license for that animal?" The North soldier asked.

"Uh, you've seen a travelling circus come through here?" Bolin asked.

"We're screwed." Neji said.

"Zhu Li, do the thing." Varrick said and Zhu Li lifts the tail and starts dropping yuans on the ground while making raspberry noises.

"That platypus-bear is pooping money!" One of the citizens said as they go for the yuans.

"Well, that worked." Lee said.

They later arrive at Varrick's yacht and Sasuke, Korra, Mako, Sakura, and Kakashi arrive while Varrick starts controlling it.

"Where's your father?" Asami asked.

"On a ship, headed for the North." Korra said.

"You think we can keep up?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, once we get past our friends from the North." Varrick said as they see Northern battleships forming a blockade.

"If only we had a plane to get close to those ships. Korra could Waterbend them out of the way." Sasuke said.

"A plane? Why didn't you say so?" Varrick said pressing a button and a biplane emerges.

"Why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course." Varrick said.

"That makes sense, I suppose." Kakashi said.

"There's no runway." Asami said.

"How can we take off?" Sasuke asked.

"Zhu Li, take a note: 'Build runway'." Varrick said.

"Yes, sir." Zhu Li said.

"Who needs a runway, when we've got Firebending? Korra, Mako." Sasuke said and Korra and Mako nod.

Asami puts on her goggles while piloting the plane as Korra and Mako are on opposite wings of the plane while Sasuke is also on the same wing with Korra and Korra gives the heiress a thumbs up and Asami does the same.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled and Korra and Mako use their Firebending at the same time to unleash their fire blasts and boost the plane into the air.

"There they go." Shikamaru said.

The plane gets closer to the Northern ships and Korra enters the Avatar State while Sasuke activates his Sharingan and Korra starts moving her arms around to make Waterbending and creates a giant wave pushing the ships out of the way allowing the yacht to move through the blockade while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu on the rest of the Northern ships to set the ships on fire to make the Northern troops get out of the ships.

"Was that necessary, Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"It's a present for Unalaq for insulting my clan." Sasuke said.

"I swear, Sasuke is REALLY turning into you every day." Mako said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Sasuke said.

The plane and the yacht manage to escape from the blockade and after making their escape Sasuke scans around to find the North ship going for the North and he later finds it.

"There! Your dad's on that ship!" Sasuke said.

"Asami!" Korra said as the plane starts going for the ship.

On the ship Northern soldiers see the plan coming.

"Jump!" Sasuke yelled as they all jump from the plane which is flying on its own but then crashes near the side of the ship and into the water.

"You think Varrick has insurance on that plane?" Sasuke asked.

The four swim for the surface and then get on the ship and Korra creates two water whips and knocks the soldiers overboard but one of the soldiers try to escape but Sasuke grabs him and pins him to the ground.

"The prisoners. Where are they?" Sasuke asked while lighting his left hand with Chidori making the soldier nervous.

Inside the battleship Tonraq and the rebels are in their cells and their cell doors start to open revealing Sasuke.

"Anyone order a rescue party?" Sasuke asked smiling.

Later Korra and Sasuke manage to get the rebels out of their cells.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised you wouldn't do anything rash." Tonraq said.

"I had to. I'll explain later." Korra said.

Northern troops attack the rebels with Waterbending but Korra and Mako use their Firebending to strike back while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to fight off the troops and just then the yacht arrives and everyone gets on but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Korra throw one more fire blast before they get on the yacht which starts to leave.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple it's evening and Tenzin and Ikki return to the family.

"Sweetie! You're okay! I was so worried." Pema said hugging Ikki and then she looks back at Jinora and Meelo. "Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?" Pema asked.

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back." Meelo said.

"Yeah, sorry we made fun of you." Jinora said.

"Thanks. Wanna play airball?" Ikki asked.

"Sure." Jinora said.

"Yeah!" Meelo cheered as they run off.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate my dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal." Tenzin said.

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with Dad out on you." Kya said.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve it." Bumi said.

"I thought you two wanted to see this. Mom gave it to me before we left." Kya said taking out a photo of Aang, Katara, younger Bumi, younger Kya, and younger Tenzin.

"That's one good-looking family, huh?" Bumi asked.

"That's one happy family." Tenzin said smiling.

Later at night Sasuke, Korra, Tonraq, and the rebels are standing on the hatch of the yacht.

"After I learned the truth, I knew I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra said.

"My own brother betrayed me and our entire tribe." Tonraq said.

"He betrayed all of us." Sasuke said.

"What's our next move?" One of the rebels asked.

"I've been running away from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place." Tonraq said.

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq." The rebel said as they place their fists to their hearts.

"Mine too. I'll be happy to fight with you, Dad." Korra said.

"Same here." Sasuke said.

"No." Tonraq said.

"But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. We can help." Korra said.

"The best way for you to get help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. We'll need the United Forces in order to win this war." Tonraq said.

"Okay, I'll get the help you need." Korra said hugging her father. "I love you, Dad." Korra said.

"I love you too." Tonraq said and he turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke, promise me you'll help Korra any way you can." Tonraq said.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I've been doing that many times." Sasuke said and Tonraq ruffles his hair.

"Thanks, son." Tonraq said.

Later Tonraq creates an ice raft and he and rebels return to the shore and he watches the yacht disappear.

Inside the yacht Korra has a look of sadness.

"Sorry, Korra." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. I'm the one to blame." Korra said.

"You don't mean that." Lee said.

"Oh, I do. I should have listened to Tenzin and my dad and none of this would have happened. I wanted to prove to everybody that I could be the great Avatar. Of all the stupid things I've done, this is the worse." Korra said but Kakashi places his hand on her shoulder.

"The key to fixing your mistakes is to learn from them." Kakashi said.

"I know for a fact you will set things right again." Sasuke said.

"We'll be with you." Mako said.

"Besides, Unalaq's the selfish bastard, not you." Kiba said.

"Despite you being stubborn, you were trying to make peace with the two tribes." Shikamaru said.

"The thing Unalaq did was take advantage of your good intentions and misled many." Neji said.

"He ruined everything the second he brought his troops and locked up everybody in the South." Sakura said.

"We'd better get back to Republic City and get help from the United Forces." Mako said.

"Everything's gonna be fine again." Sasuke said.

"I hope so." Korra said.

"Korra, I need to thank you." Bolin said.

"Why? I started a civil war." Korra said.

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up." Bolin said.

"That again?" Neji asked and Akamaru starts barking.

"What is it, Akamaru…oh, no!" Kiba said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"We've got company." Shikamaru said.

"And not the fun kind!" Varrick said looking through his telescope and they see something from afar.

"Let me see." Bolin said looking at the telescope and he gasps.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no, no, no!" Bolin said still looking through the telescope and it's a very angry Eska rushing through a huge wave and her makeup is ruined.

"Let me guess, Eska?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Bolin said.

"Quick question, Varrick, is this yacht fast enough to get away from Korra's crazy Waterbending cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"Plus ex-girlfriend?" Bolin asked.

"Why do you think I built this boat!" Varrick said as the yacht starts to dash off.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, at least I find the second part of the chapter to be more exciting to write than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, but now we're moving to the next chapter where Korra is at her most annoying part, so I'll see what I can do about her. See ya at the next chapter!**


	17. Peace Struggle

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 5: Peace Struggle**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves at the Hokage Mansion in the office Tsunade is doing paperwork and then Shizune arrives in the office with paper in her hands.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi's message has arrived for you." Shizune said.

"Let me see." Tsunade said taking the note and starts reading it. "I see, so Sasuke has decided to be more happier in the Four Nations than in this village." Tsunade said.

"Do you think he doesn't want to return?" Shizune asked.

"If Sasuke is truly happy in the Four Nations and in Republic City, then I don't see a reason to force him to come back here. At the very least, he's not with Orochimaru and he's seen more of a hero in the city than a rogue. I'll send a message to Kakashi and his team and have them abort the mission." Tsunade said.

"Right away." Shizune said leaving the office.

Meanwhile at the Republic City harbor Varrick's yacht arrives at the docks where Lin Beifong is watches Water Tribe criminals being arrested sees the yacht coming and coming out of the yacht is Sasuke.

"Hey, Lin." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, welcome home." Lin said nodding at the Uchiha and just then she sees Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji departing from the yacht. "Who are you?" Lin asked.

"They're my former comrades from the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"That again?" Kiba asked.

"Hi, Kakashi Hatake. You must be Chief Beifong." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I am." Lin said and then she sees Korra and Mako getting out of the yacht. "Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." Lin said sarcastically.

"I didn't start a war! Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem." Korra said.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand." Lin said.

"I'm all yours." Mako said.

"I'll go too. The people of the South need to know that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders." Korra said.

"Great, that should calm them down." Lin said sarcastically.

"Nice person." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"She's not bad when you get to know her." Sasuke said.

"Korra, maybe you should sit this one out." Mako said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral." Mako said.

"I'm not neutral! The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South." Korra said.

"You know, Mako might have a point there, Korra. You shouldn't blame the entire North for blindly following Unalaq. You know that non-benders were following Amon and you didn't blame them." Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Korra was cut off.

"Sasuke's right, you know. Unalaq is the source of all this." Kakashi said.

"Look, I promise I would do everything to help your father, but the last thing you should do is let your anger cloud your judgement. I understand you want to correct your mistakes, but you need to cool off and think things through. I get that's not your style, but you know I'm right." Sasuke said and Korra groans.

"I can't argue with your logic when you talk like that. I always agree with what you say. You're always the smart one." Korra said.

"Hey, what about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're lazy and complain about everything." Korra said.

"But, Korra, you are right, we should take action. We know what Unalaq is capable of and who knows what other plans he has up his sleeve with the South. And that's why we're going to talk to the President. Tonraq needs all the help he can get to put a stop to this war." Sasuke said.

"You guys stopped Amon by exposing him. Maybe you should the same thing to Unalaq and get the North to see that Unalaq is nothing more than a terrible person. Maybe that's something you can do during that protest tonight." Sakura said.

"Wow. That's not a bad idea, coming from you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You really mean it?" Sakura asked.

"Don't push your luck." Sasuke said blankly making Sakura hang her head down again.

"That could work, but my people can be very proud and changing their minds won't be that easy." Korra said.

"Like the non-benders were more easy to convince." Sasuke said.

"You're not wrong, but it's worth a try." Korra said.

"Don't worry. Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board." Varrick said.

"Whatever, I gotta get to work." Mako said walking away.

"I better go check on my factory." Asami said walking away.

"Let's go find out more about this peace march." Sasuke said and Korra nods and they walk away.

"I am dying for a pedicure." Varrick said making Zhu Li not happy by the news.

"So, um, what should I do?" Bolin asked.

"I dunno, Bolin, figure something out." Mako said still walking off not turning to his brother.

"Say, kid, have you seen Republic City at night?" Varrick asked.

"Sure. I live here." Bolin said.

"Have you REALLY seen it?" Varrick asked.

"Uh, no?" Bolin said.

"That's what I thought. C'mon." Varrick said taking the Earthbender.

Meanwhile in the Southern Water Tribe palace at the war room Unalaq is planning with the general.

"Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town." The general said pointing at the map.

"Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." Unalaq said and the general salutes.

"Yes, sir!" The general said and then leaves the room but then Desna and a deranged Eska in her bridal gown and smudged make-up enter the room to see their father.

"I need you two to go after the Avatar. She's the only one, who can open the Northern spirit portal." Unalaq ordered.

"But, Father, you told Korra…" Desna was cut off.

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear." Unalaq said.

"I'LL find her. She stole my husband." Eska said angry.

"I need her ALIVE." Unalaq said and Eska sighs.

"Fine." Eska said unhappy.

"But what about Sasuke Uchiha? He's always around Korra and he'll protect her." Desna said.

"I have no need for that worthless brat. He should have died along with his pathetic clan. You can redeem Itachi's mistake and kill him for sport, then bring Korra to me." Unalaq said.

"At least I'll hurt somebody." Eska said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple outside Meelo is training Poki while Tenzin is reading a scroll in the shade.

"Watch me, Poki. You lie down and roll over. Roll over." Meelo said as he demonstrates how to roll over.

"No, no. You can't just demonstrate it. That never works." Tenzin said.

Poki curls himself into a ball and starts sleeping.

"Good!" Meelo said giving a treat.

"Ugh, classic over-rewarding." Tenzin said.

Meelo is using a treat to play with Poki but then a noise is heard and Poki follows it and flies off.

"Poki, where are you going?" Meelo asked.

"Command respect." Tenzin said and then he walks to his son. "Having some trouble, son?" Tenzin asked.

"Poki isn't very good at learning." Meelo said pointing at Poki who is now on a tree.

"Believe me, I know that feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to be a master trainer?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah!" Meelo cheered.

Meanwhile as Mako is helping police with the peace march Korra and Sasuke are in his apartment thinking of a plan.

"Okay, we need to figure out how we're going to convince the North and the South that Unalaq is not what he appears and end this war." Sasuke said.

"But what?" Korra asked.

Just then Sakura arrives carrying a bag.

"I got something." Sakura said.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a good idea of how we can get the South and the North to stop fighting each other. Korra can lead the peace march, but since you managed to show both benders and non-benders unity, we can show them true unity." Sakura said taking out a white roses from the bag.

"Roses?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"I heard that white roses symbolizes humanity and loyalty. This can also help them realize that you two were the ones who convinced the city that Amon was dividing two factions was not equality." Sakura said.

"I don't think this thing will work entirely." Sasuke said.

"Every moment we waste time here talking is another minute my family could be wiped out. I let my father down once. I can't do it again. My family's in danger and it' all my fault." Korra said.

"We know there's a lot at stake, but I guess Sakura's idea is better than nothing. I doubt flowers will be enough, though." Sasuke said.

"Maybe." Sakura said.

"Maybe if we explain what really happened, they might be more convinced." Sasuke said.

"It's worth a try." Korra said.

Later at night at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center with a statue of Sokka overlooking the compound a huge number of people have congregated while police riot vehicles are controlling the crowd as Lin is overlooking the event with her officers and Southerners who are carrying lit candles on paper lotuses and holding signs are being led by Korra who is riding on Naga while Sasuke and Sakura are with her and Sakura is carrying the white roses and is giving them to the Northerners.

"Tensions are running up high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader." A reporter said.

"I think it's working. I've given some of the roses to the Northerners and they seem to like it." Sakura said but then she gets hit by a rose.

"Keep your stupid weeds!" One of the Northerners yelled.

"Why you…!" Sakura growled.

"Don't, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I was afraid of this…" Korra said.

"So was I." Sasuke said dodging a throwing rose.

Meanwhile Mako, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Lee are keeping on eye on the peace march.

"Well, Sakura's plan didn't work." Shikamaru said.

"So much for trying to make true unity." Kakashi said.

"They have to keep trying. If there's one thing I know about Korra and Sasuke is that they never give up on their goals until they reach them. They'll reach out to them. They have to." Mako said.

Just then two strange men wearing trench coats are sneaking their way through the shadows but then one of them kicked a can alerting the four.

"Who's there?" Lee asked.

"Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!" Mako yelled but one of the men presses a button of a remote control and runs off.

The four chase after the men but then a loud explosion occurs.

Meanwhile as Korra is trying to explain the whole situation a building behind her explodes and she, Sasuke, and Sakura have a look of horror as many people run off in fear and Korra uses her Waterbending to get rid of the fire.

Meanwhile the four confront the men and Mako delivers two fire blasts but then two young men use their own Firbending to attack back but Kakashi uses Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu to block the fire blasts and then throws electric kunais before the men could get away but before they could leave they're stuck and it reveals Shikamaru has them with his Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Lee to deliver flurry of punches and a spinning kick sending the men down but they get back up and go for their Satomobile as Mako throws fire blasts while Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu but the men drive off.

"Dammit." Shikamaru said.

Just then Kakashi finds something on the ground and picks it up.

"Mako, I think you need to have a look at this." Kakashi said giving Mako the object.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Mako said.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"A remote. This was used to activate the bombs, which caused the explosion." Mako said.

"Man, first a civil war has started and now we're dealing with criminals with explosions? This whole thing's a drag already." Shikamaru said.

"Welcome to my world." Mako said.

The four go to Korra, Sasuke, and Sakura and Korra is still using her Waterbending to get rid of the flames.

"I can't believe the North would go this far." Korra said.

"We all saw a Firebender running away from the blast." Mako said.

"It's true. We saw them Firebend." Kakashi said.

"So, the North's not responsible." Sasuke said.

"But, who?" Sakura asked.

Just then a fire truck arrives.

"We'll talk about this later." Korra said as she goes for the fire truck.

"I don't know what's going on now, but I have a feeling this whole thing is going to be more than this war." Sasuke said as he goes with Korra.

"Who could be responsible for this?" Mako asked to himself.

Meanwhile at the pro-bending arena Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li are standing outside a limo while photographers are taking pictures as Varrick is waving at the people.

"Wow, usually, when I see flashing lights like this, it's because I got hit in the head with a rock." Bolin said.

"Being famous is like getting hit with a rock ALL the time." Varrick said.

Inside the arena Varrick and Bolin are sitting in a VIP booth.

"Look! It's Bolin!" One of the spectators cheered and the crowd cheer Bolin's name as the Earthbender waves and flaxes his arms.

"Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for our local favorite, Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin! The Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?" Shrio asked.

"Well, I took a trip to the South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a rough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war…" Bolin stops talking as the crowd are not interested. "But there's nowhere I'd rather be than pro-bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people? Republic City!" Bolin said and the crowd cheers.

"Do you miss being in the ring?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time, and the humiliating losing. I mean, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes, I actually cry myself to sleep." Bolin said but the crowd is silent again. "I guess what I miss the most are these FANS! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!" Bolin said and the crowd cheers.

"Look at how these people love you, kid! They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand." Varrick said.

"The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say 'Republic City' or 'fans', and then everyone cheers." Bolin said.

"I think I just figured out your true calling." Varrick said and Bolin grins.

After everything at the peace march died down the streets are almost clear and the remains of the center are burned down with ashes all over the white roses which are scattered around the street and Korra and Sasuke look around the damage.

"Well, crap. Our plan to help the North and the South see the truth failed and now the North are even more angry." Sasuke said.

"You really think North had anything to do with the explosion?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. Mako and Kakashi did say Firebenders were responsible, but then again, the North might've paid them off." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Korra said sadly.

"Korra." Sasuke said.

"Avatar Korra!" A voice called they see a boy wearing purple clothing.

"He must be from the North side." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I want to say I hope you can try and help. My mommy and daddy have family down in the South and things are not going good there. People are saying Chief Unalaq is imprisoning people, who defy him." The boy said.

"That bastard's getting more and more worse by the minute." Sasuke said.

"I promise, I'll do whatever I can to bring peace between the tribes." Korra said.

"Thank you, Avatar!" The boy said running off.

"Guess someone got reached and believes in you." Sasuke said.

"We have a lot to do." Korra said.

The next day Korra and Sasuke make their way for city hall with Varrick.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra said.

"Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets." Varrick said.

"Just remember to keep your cool and focus on our goal." Sasuke said.

"Right." Korra said.

They enter the office and meet with the president who is a tan-skinned middle-aged man wearing spectacles and a blue suit.

"Hello, Mr. President." Korra said as they shake hands. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe…" Korra was cut off.

"Just a second. Keep smiling." Raiko said turning to a camera and Korra is confused but Varrick pokes her back making her flinch and smile awkwardly and the camera flashes. "This way please." Raiko said leading them to his office. "Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" Raiko asked.

"I think you're already aware of Chief Unalaq's troops invading the Southern Water Tribe and taking it by force. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra said.

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters." Raiko said.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne, not to mention he illegally bridged a judge to frame my father and innocent men." Korra said.

"Not to mention, he tricked Tonraq and got him banished so that…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Please, son. The older people are talking." Raiko said making the Uchiha growl but Korra calms him down.

"Mister President, with all due respect, I've seen first hand that Chief Unalaq is not the kind of man we should negotiate with. He got his brother banished from the North so he could be Chief and took advantage of my trust. He's a manipulative man and he'll do anything to get his way and if he can't, he'll take it by force. If this war doesn't stop, it'll get worse." Korra said.

"Besides, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our Cultural Center last night." Varrick said.

"But Mako and Kakashi said it was a Firebender." Korra said.

"But how do we know the Firebender wasn't paid off by the North?" Varrick asked.

"Called it." Sasuke said.

"Believe me; we're doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." Raiko said.

"You don't understand, as long as Unalaq's in charge, the North will crush the South. Sasuke and I came up with an idea that might benefit us all. Instead of attacking, we can use the United Nation's submarines and have the troops sneak into the Southern borders without the Northerners knowing and meet with my father and the rebels. We can make a strategy on how to dethrone Unalaq from inside out. With safety in numbers, we'd have a better chance against the soldiers and stop the war before it escalates." Korra explained.

"Hmm, that's a well thought out plan, but sending troops is something we cannot do at this time. I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution." Raiko said.

"Haven't you been listening? Unalaq is not the diplomatic type. I know what he's capable of." Korra said starting to lose her patience.

"I understand when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective…" Raiko was cut off.

"You're the one, who's lost perspective! I've tried reasoning, but none of it matters with Unalaq in control. This was why I came to you in the first place. I was hoping you would try and agree to help put a stop to this war before it gets out of hand." Korra said.

"I understand your frustration, but it wasn't easy trying to stop Amon's revolution, correct?" Raiko asked.

"Well, no, but…" Korra was cut off.

"And he showed no mercy for you or that boy you're with, did he not?" Raiko asked.

"He didn't, but…" Korra was cut off.

"I appreciate your youthful idealism, but we settle things maturely than rely on violence." Raiko said.

"You're not going to try? My people need help and you're just taking pictures. I made a promise to my father that I would get him all the help he needs and I will NOT break this promise! There's a lot at stake than you know!" Korra yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Raiko asked.

"Sasuke had his doubts for Unalaq when he first met him, but not only that, but he says he's been having thoughts that there might be more than just the civil war. He thinks it's just the tip of the iceberg. There's dark forces stirring. I can't really explain it, but he thinks it's getting much worse with dark spirits attacking. Look, the civil war was my fault, but I'm trying to fix this and I can't sit by and do nothing. If we don't stop Unalaq, then things will escalate for the worst." Korra said.

"You disrespect me by raising your voice and now you're talking about unseen forces at work only because of what that boy thinks? You've been spending too much time with him to share his juvenile ideals." Raiko said.

"Juvenile? I'm telling the truth." Korra said.

"Unless you have evidence, my mind's made up." Raiko said.

"Evidence? You haven't even bothered listening to Sasuke about what he has to say! Now, you're asking for evidence?" Korra asked.

"Enough! This meeting is over!" Raiko said.

"My family is going to be wiped out and it will be on YOUR head for doing nothing about it!" Korra said as she, Sasuke, and Varrick leave the office.

Later Sasuke is outside the apartment and Kakashi and Sakura arrive.

"How did the meeting go?" Kakashi asked.

"That bastard's not going send his troops to help the South and thinks my ideas to try and help Korra while still thinking things will get worse are juvenile." Sasuke said.

"But how is the South going to prevail in the war?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke snapped making Sakura get taken aback.

"Calm down. I'm sure you and Korra will figure this out." Kakashi said.

Inside Mako's apartment Korra is talking to Mako.

"I can't believe the president is doing nothing! He didn't even consider Sasuke's idea and it took him all night to come up with it! He doesn't even care!" Korra said agitated.

"I'm sure he does care, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them." Mako said.

"Nothing to do with them? This war affects us all more than you know!" Korra said.

"How can you tell?" Mako asked.

"Sasuke believes there's more than just this civil war and the unity of the tribes and more dark spirits could be attacking and can get out of control." Korra said.

"I know you're stressed, but you have to be reasonable." Mako said.

"I tried! Raiko still won't help!" Korra said.

"Well, you didn't really have any evidence to make him believe you." Mako said.

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Korra snapped.

"Look, I'm not trying to work against you." Mako said.

"You're not helping me right now. I'm trying to get troops to the South. What're YOU doing?" Korra asked.

"I'm doing MY job!" Mako snapped.

"Well, EXCUSE ME, officer! Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm trying to save the world!" Korra said.

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!" Mako yelled.

"You think I have no idea what I've done?! I know I made my mistakes, but at least I'M trying to fix it and set things right!" Korra said.

"Well, maybe you should do it without biting people's heads off!" Mako yelled.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." Korra said as she leaves the room.

"YOU'RE the one who's like this!" Mako yelled from the closed door.

Korra is outside and finds Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"You two had an interesting conversation from inside." Sasuke said.

"Sorry you had to hear that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been this terrified and angry in my life." Korra said.

"Clearly, reasoning with the Northerners didn't help and Raiko's already made his decision, so screw him." Sasuke said.

"We can't waste time anymore." Korra said.

"So, let's see, the South needs troops to help defend them and no doubt Unalaq will do whatever it takes to have complete control, which will leave the Southerners defenseless." Kakashi said.

"Our only option is to get the troops there without being detected." Sasuke said.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"There's one person and I can't believe we're doing this." Korra said.

At the harbor Asami is walking through while holding papers but then Korra, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walk in front of her.

"Hey, in a hurry?" Asami asked.

"Sorry, but we have to talk to Varrick." Korra said.

"Yeah, me too." Asami said.

They all enter Varrick's yacht but then an arrow comes right them but they dodge and they find Varrick who is blindfolded holding a bow with Bolin, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Zhu Li standing next to him and Varrick lifts his blindfold to find the five.

"Oh, hello!" Varrick said and turns to Bolin. "See, I told you I could do it." Varrick said.

"Sorry I ever doubted you." Bolin said.

"Yeah, great and you almost killed Sasuke and Korra and Kakashi." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry to interrupt your bromance, but we need your help." Sasuke said bluntly.

"We can't wait for the president to act. We need those troops now." Korra said.

"And my company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales." Asami said.

"Right, okay. Ideastorm time! Zhu Li, get the supplies. You kids are about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation or 'imagivation'! That's trademark." Varrick said.

"Great, can you get to the point, please?" Sasuke asked.

"Brain work requires increased circulation." Varrick said eating a chili pepper and his face turns red.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked.

"Let's do this." Varrick said as he hangs upside down on a pole.

"This guy has problems." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

Varrick's face turns more red.

"Okay, here comes some ideas. Fast and furious. Pink lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes!" Varrick said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"We need smart ideas." Neji said bluntly.

"Hold a tic. We don't need the president to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting." Varrick said.

"I know General Iroh! He might be willing to help." Korra said.

"He helped us before against Amon's forces. Who's to say he won't again?" Sasuke said.

"But he serves the president. Having him go without Raiko's say-so won't end well." Kakashi said.

"Well, we don't have a choice." Korra said.

"A man on the inside. Perfect!" Varrick said and he turns to Asami. "And you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people, who need them. We'll ship 'em South." Varrick said.

"That's actually perfect. You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping us defeat Unalaq." Sasuke said.

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money." Varrick said.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try anything." Asami said.

"It'll be crazy risky, but I LOVE crazy risky." Varrick said.

"Makes sense, because that's what you are." Neji said.

"Thank you." Varrick said as he stands back up. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want the prototypes next week." Varrick said.

"Varrick, I need to tell you something important." Korra said.

"I'm all ears." Varrick said.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and while I'm still angry that the Northerners invaded the South, I know they're not all to blame for Unalaq's choice. So, we're not gonna attack until we meet up with my father and the rebels. From there, he will give the command and the mecha tanks will be used if necessary." Korra said.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Yes. Once we remove Unalaq from the throne and get him to confess everything, the Northerners will have to surrender." Korra said.

"That's actually smart! I bet your brooding friend told ya?" Varrick asked.

"Sasuke's always comes up with something smart and keeps my feet on the ground when I need it." Korra said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah, he really is a smart guy." Bolin said.

"That's right!" Sakura said.

"Okay! You got it." Varrick said.

"But there's still the president. You know he's not gonna allow his troops to leave without his say-so." Kakashi said.

"Way ahead of ya there! I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they're gonna be lining up to fight Unalaq." Varrick said revealing his mover machine. "Zhu Li, do the uh, thing." Varrick said and Zhu Li starts rolling the film showing the South Pole and Northern troops marching.

"Don't freak out. It's not real." Bolin said as the scene turns to the harbor, then troops Waterbending, and then Eska glancing menacingly making the Earthbender scream in fear. "Sorry, I keep doing that." Bolin said.

"THIS is what we're showing people?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, we're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the North after they see 'The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South'." Varrick said.

"I'M Nuktuk! What do ya think?" Bolin asked.

"I think I just lost half of my IQ." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Same." Shikamaru said.

"Can I be in your mover?" Lee asked.

"Of course you can! You can be Nuktuk's faithful sidekick, Kang!" Varrick said.

"I LOVE IT!" Lee cheered crying with joy.

"Of course you would…" Neji said annoyed.

"I wanna be in it too!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Done! You can be Tak and your dog can be Snowy!" Varrick said.

"Alright!" Kiba cheered and Akamaru barks happily.

"Can I design costumes?" Sakura asked.

"You're hired!" Varrick said.

"YAY! Sasuke, I get to work in a mover!" Sakura said.

"Good for you." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Mako is in his apartment and he's looking through a book of criminals' faces and just then Bolin comes in.

"Man, you should've seen Varrick today. That guy's a genius." Bolin said.

"Uh-huh." Mako said not paying attention to his brother.

"He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tank to the South and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko knowing." Bolin said.

"What? That's a terrible idea." Mako said.

"And he's gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk! He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra." Bolin said.

"Look, I'm trying to do something that's important here." Mako said.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Bolin asked.

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that Northern Water Tribe was behind it." Mako said.

"I thought you and Korra were gonna talk about it." Bolin said.

"We were, but we had an argument. She won't listen to me so I have to take this to my own hands." Mako said.

"I dunno if that's a good idea. I mean, Korra made an idea to sneak troops through the borders and meet with her dad." Bolin said.

"Sending troops without the president knowing is not a smart move." Mako said.

"Well, you two could've talked and…" Bolin was cut off.

"Not now." Mako said and Bolin sighs and flips a page. "Hold on! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta get this to Beifong!" Mako said as he leaves.

"Glad I could help. Nuktuk saves the day again!" Bolin said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple outside Tenzin is helping Meelo train Poki.

"Alright, Meelo, the first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance. You are in charge. Never forget that. Now call Poki." Tenzin said.

"Poki, come here!" Meelo said in a dominant tone but Poki stays put. "Poki!" Meelo said and Poki flies to the youngest Airbender and starts tickling him. "Poki, no!" Meelo said laughing.

"Meelo…you're rewarding him for bad behavior." Tenzin said.

"But he's tickling me." Meelo said and his father shakes his head.

In the bedroom Meelo and Poki are about to sleep.

"You can't let him nap in the bed with you. You are the alpha lemur. He has to sleep on the floor." Tenzin said and Meelo places Poki on the floor. "I know it's hard, but it's for the best." Tenzin said as Poki jumps back on the bed.

"No, Poki! This is my bed. You sleep on the floor!" Meelo said putting the lemur back on the floor and it looks at Meelo sadly. "Being alpha lemur is lonely." Meelo said sadly and sleeps.

"I know." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile Mako is making his way for the police station and he finds Kakashi.

"Oh, hey. Where's the fire?" Kakashi asked.

"Very funny, Kakashi. Look, I have to get to Beifong and I think I'm close to cracking this case." Mako said.

"That's great, but you know, Korra's getting swamped right now and she asked me to…" Kakashi was cut off.

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta go." Mako said as he speeds up his motorcycle and Kakashi sighs.

"Oh, well." Kakashi said.

At the police station Lin is in her office talking to Raiko.

"How did this Cultural Center attack happen right under your nose? Why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?" Raiko asked.

"We're working on it, sir." Lin said.

"Well, work harder! If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone, who can." Raiko said.

Outside of the office where there is a room with several desks Mako arrives and finds two middle-aged men with mustaches.

"I got a break in the bombing case. I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene." Mako said.

"That's great, Mako." One of the guys named Lu said.

"Yeah, you should run that in to Beifong right now." The second man known as Gang said.

"You think?" Mako asked.

"Sure. You're gonna be a hero." Lu said.

Mako makes his way to Lin's office as Lu and Gang smirk and high five each other.

"What makes a ROOKIE cop think he can interrupt MY meeting with the president?!" Lin demanded and Lu and Gang start laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just…found something out about the bombing." Mako said and Lu styles his hair like Mako making Gang laugh.

"Well, give it out to Lu and Gang, you idiot! Now, get out!" Lin yelled and Mako leaves the office.

"Sorry. Was she busy?" Lu asked.

"This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must've hired him to make it look NORTHERNERS attacked the Cultural Center." Mako said giving the picture to Gang who put it in a drawer. "Did you learn anything about the remote I found at the scene? That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible." Mako said.

"Listen, kid. It was the NORTHERN Water Tribe, okay?" Lu said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop." Gang said making Mako annoyed and he goes for his desk.

Raiko leaves Lin's office and he goes for Mako's desk.

"I've heard good things about you. You've made some big triad busts for a rookie." Raiko said.

"Thank you, sir." Mako said saluting.

"And you're dating the Avatar, right?" Raiko asked.

"Yes, sir." Mako said.

"I'm concerned she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting something that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer?" Raiko asked and Mako says nothing. "Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else." Raiko said.

"Yes, sir." Mako said.

"Well, keep up the good work." Raiko said walking away.

"Wait, there's something you should know." Mako said making the president stop to listen to what he has to say.

Meanwhile Korra is waiting at Narook's for Mako but Kakashi arrives.

"What did Mako say?" Korra asked.

"He left in a rush." Kakashi said.

"Oh…" Korra said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"No. Thanks." Korra said.

Later at the United Forces harbor Korra, Sasuke, and Kakashi are talking to General Iroh.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me, General Iroh." Korra said.

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Iroh asked.

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the president is refusing to give the order. I decided to come to you directly." Korra said.

"I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers and let's say we were to accidentally run into hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves." Iroh said.

"But I was thinking you could try and sneak some your troops through the borders without being detected." Korra said.

"We need to try and not give away attention." Sasuke said.

"Well, if the Northern troops are distracted fighting us, they'll be oblivious to whoever sneaks past them." Iroh said.

"Smart." Sasuke said.

"I think that would suffice." Kakashi said.

"Thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am. Okay, so once the troops arrive…" Korra was cut off.

"Swapping old war stories?" A voice asked and they see Raiko.

"Mister President." Iroh said saluting.

"I hope you're not planning to take on any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?" Raiko asked.

"Of course not, sir." Iroh said.

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without me say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?" Raiko asked.

"Crystal, sir." Iroh said.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again." Raiko said.

"Mister President, I'm sorry, but if you would just listen…" Korra was cut off.

"Enough. This is not up for discussion. My answer remains." Raiko said making the Avatar glare at the president who turns to Iroh. "As you were, General Iroh." Raiko said as he walks off.

"I hate that guy." Sasuke and Korra said at the same time irritated.

"Well, so much for our plan." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are officially tied." Iroh said regretfully.

"I understand. Thanks anyway." Korra said sadly.

"You should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Iroh said.

"Well, that's another great idea we can try." Kakashi said.

"And we will. Thank you, General." Korra said smiling.

At Varrick's yacht the filming of the mover starts and Bolin, Lee, and Kiba are in front of a winter background wearing revealing Water Tribe outfits while Akamaru is wearing a Viking's hat.

"Wouldn't we be in the cold wearing these outfits in the snow?" Bolin asked.

"Nuktuk is never cold. Same for Kang and Tak." Varrick said.

"What about Akamaru's hat? I think it's bothering him." Kiba said.

"Okay, I got the best costumes I can make and…" Sakura cuts herself off as she sees the outfits. "What are you three wearing?" Sakura asked.

"Great, right?" Varrick asked.

"But I thought I was doing the designing." Sakura said.

"Yeah…about that, Sakura, we've already got ourselves a fashion designer." Varrick said pointing at a skinny and girly looking man making costumes.

"But…" Sakura was cut off.

"Nothing personal, kid. It's business. Sorry, but you're fired." Varrick said.

"Awww…" Sakura said depressed.

"Don't feel bad, Sakura. Whenever I am fighting Northerners, I will think of you." Lee said.

"Thanks for that, Lee." Sakura said blankly.

Just then Neji and Shikamaru come in.

"I have no comment." Neji said.

"Same here. I knew coming here was a bad idea." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, you didn't halfta come, ya know!" Kiba said.

Just then Ginger comes walking by Bolin.

"Hey, Ginger." Bolin said and Ginger flips her red hair.

"How about that, huh? It's the finest and latest product in my Varri-manageable Hairline: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her. I guarantee we sell a million cases week one." Varrick said.

Just then Korra, Sasuke, and Kakashi arrive.

"Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while we're gone." Korra said.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"The Fire Nation." Korra said.

"We're going to ask the Fire Lord's help with the South. Varrick, we need a boat." Sasuke said.

"Done!" Varrick said.

"I thought this General Iroh was going to help." Neji said.

"He was going to, but then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off." Korra said.

"But who?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. No one else knew, but us and Asami." Sasuke said.

"And Mako." Bolin said making the Uchiha glare at the Earthbender.

"Uh-oh." Lee and Kiba said.

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I've got wax in my ear. Uh, who again?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Uh…" Bolin trails off.

"You TOLD Mako?!" Korra demanded.

"Oh, c'mon. There's no way Mako would've told." Bolin said but Sasuke and Korra storm out of the room.

"Oh, boy." Kakashi said.

"They're gonna kill him." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, yeah." Neji said.

Back at the Southern Air Temple.

"Poki, sit!" Meelo commanded and Poki sits. "Roll over!" Meelo commanded and Poki rolls over. "Good boy." Meelo said throwing a treat at Poki.

"Well done, Meelo! I knew you could learn to train Poki." Tenzin said.

"Not just Poki. I trained ALL the lemurs. Watch!" Meelo said as he blows a whistle making Poki run and fly and more lemurs fly along with him amazing the entire family and Meelo blows another whistle commanding the lemurs to fly toward the direction in which he is pointing and with a final blow and a point to the ground all the lemurs land on the floor and Poki is at the center.

"I've created a monster." Tenzin lamented. "Uh, Meelo, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for now. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and play?" Tenzin suggested.

"Thanks, Dad. Training makes me tired. Come on, Poki." Meelo said as he and Poki and then blows his whistle making all lemurs fly at once.

At the police station Korra kicks open the door and makes her way for Mako's desk.

"You ratted me out to the president?!" Korra demanded.

"Korra, let me explain…" Mako was cut off.

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?!" Korra demanded.

"The President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do? Sasuke, back me up here." Mako said.

"No! This is between YOU and ME! Why did you tell him?! You could've talked to me about it!" Korra yelled.

"You wouldn't have listened!" Mako yelled back.

"It's not what you think!" Korra said.

"Well, I think you've made it VERY clear beforehand!" Mako said but Korra clenches her fists.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?! You've betrayed me!" Korra yelled as she delivers an Airbending kick sending Mako's desk flying.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do. I can't constantly be worrying about you making another huge mistake!" Mako yelled.

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you've been constantly standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra yelled.

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako yelled and then silence occurs between both of them and Sasuke is shocked by what Mako just said.

"So, what…? Are you…breaking up with me…?" Korra asked fearfully.

"Yeah…I guess I am…" Mako said regretfully and Korra is both shocked and saddened while Sasuke is still shocked.

Just then Lin leaves her office and finds the room a mess.

"What the Flamey-o happened here?" Lin asked and she sees Korra. "Korra, what did…" Lin stops talking as Korra is still shocked and saddened.

"Korra, we should get going." Sasuke said and Korra runs off.

"Korra!" Mako called but she's gone.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to. You know, just because you're her bonded brother, doesn't mean you have to be the burden of her mistakes." Mako said.

"You're right. I'm not responsible for her mistakes and true, you had to do your job." Sasuke said.

"I knew you'd understand." Mako said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't stand by her when she's doing all she can to fix her mistakes. She needed her friends now more than ever. We both know she's stubborn and infuriating at times, but she NEVER turns her back on anyone. She wanted to apologize to you for that argument you two had, but you didn't give her a chance!" Sasuke said.

"Wait, was that why Kakashi came to see me?" Mako asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd knew better, but hey, you get to keep your job, but you've lost your girlfriend…and I've lost one of my big brothers." Sasuke said as he starts to leave.

"Sasuke!" Mako called but Sasuke is now gone and he finds Kakashi standing near the now busted doors and he closes his eye and walks away and the Firebender hangs his head down.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Lin asked.

"I just broke up with the Avatar…" Mako said sadly.

"Well, at least you got off easy. I destroyed Air Temple Island when Tenzin broke up with me." Lin said going back to her office.

Korra arrives at the docks and Sasuke finds the Avatar.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"Don't be." Korra said.

"You know I'm always here for you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. I'll be fine. Let's just focus on getting to the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord's our only hope now. Then, I'll go find Tenzin for help." Korra said.

"Sounds good. You should get some good distance between you and Mako right now." Sasuke said and Korra nods.

"So, you're going?" A voice asked and they see Kakashi.

"Yes. We have to get help from the Fire Nation." Korra said.

"Good luck and be careful. I'll hold down the fort here in the city for you." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Korra said.

"Sasuke!" A voice called and they see Sakura.

"Sakura, stay put." Sasuke said.

"But…" Sakura was cut off.

"I need you and the others to keep an eye out on this city for me. If you truly care about me, then you'd watch over my home." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." Sakura said.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said.

Later Korra and Sasuke get on Varrick's speedboat and they take one more look at Kakashi who gives a thumbs up and eye smiles while Sakura places her hands together looking hopefully and the two drive off to the open waters from the docks and leave Republic City.

Korra is driving the speedboat through the sea and she sheds a tear but she wipes it but just then a bump hits the boat.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked and they see Desna and Eska on jet skis and using Waterbending to attack. "Not the Doom and Gloom Twins again!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska yelled throwing a stream of water at Korra but she dodges.

"This is annoying. Korra, I'll deal with them, you keep going." Sasuke said.

"I'm not leaving you." Korra said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep up." Sasuke said as he gets off the boat and uses chakra on his feet to stand on the water and confronts the twins. "You're gonna have to go through me." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Gladly. Our father ordered us to kill you anyway." Desna said throwing a water blast at the Uchiha who dodges and uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to strike at their jet skis destroying them but they begin gliding on water.

"Enough of this!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashes Chidori and plants it on the water making electric water and electrocutes the twins on the water making them scream in pain and they fall into the water. "Losers." Sasuke said as he goes back for Korra who is waiting for him.

Just then Desna and Eska emerge from the water and start water dashing at them again.

"No one steals my Bolin!" Eska yelled.

"Come ON!" Sasuke yelled as he uses Fireball Jutsu but they dodge it and they use Waterbending to destroy Korra's speedboat.

Korra bends the water to create a water tornado to lift herself and she sends two fire blasts at her cousins while dodging their water attacks and Sasuke lights his kunais with his Chidori and throws them at the twins who dodge but manages to yank the strings connecting the electric kunais to the twins getting them and they get electrocuted again but Eska delivers a powerful water whip strike at Sasuke knocking him back.

"Sasuke!" Korra cried as she dives underwater and gets the Uchiha and then resurfaces.

As the fight is about to continue they see a green glow underwater.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked and Desna and Eska back off at the sight. "Oh, no… It can't be…" Sasuke stops talking as the glow emerges from underwater revealing to be a dark spirit. "Dammit. I'm right." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, go!" Korra said as she shoots fire blasts at the dark spirit who retaliates with its tendrils and sends Korra into the water.

"Korra!" Sasuke said.

Korra is now underwater activates her Avatar State and resurfaces to confront the dark spirit and then starts moving her arms swiftly trying to purify the spirit which starts glowing bright yellow amazing Sasuke and the spirit starts to calm down but it manages to fight back and Korra exits the Avatar State and she tries to deliver another fire blast but the dark spirit comes diving at the Avatar.

"Korra!" Sasuke cried as he runs to help Korra but as he gets close to her the dark spirit dives in and devours both the Uchiha and the Avatar as it goes back underwater and they're not seen anymore.

Desna and Eska watch the whole thing and they look at each other and they start to leave the sea and dash off on the water knowing there is no point in going after Korra anymore and Sasuke is already gone with the Avatar.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I did my very best to make Korra not insufferable in this chapter, so I hope you liked what I did for her and I hope you enjoyed this chapter overall. I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	18. Undercover Operation

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 6: Undercover Operation**

It's nighttime and at open waters a lone ship is sailing but then the ship's captain sees three flashing red lights being thrown onto the deck and they explode and then the same device is thrown to the wall behind the captain who jumps off onto the deck before the device explodes.

"We're under attack!" The captain yelled and just then four Waterbenders ambush the ship and swamp it with water but the crew manage to escape on a raft and they look back at the destroyed ship. "Varrick's not gonna be happy about this." The captain said.

Meanwhile at the Southern spirit portal which is fortified with a surrounding wall and watchtowers Desna and Eska are standing outside the portal.

"Where is he?" Eska asked.

"Father said he would meet us at this location. He'll be here." Desna said and just then something comes out of the portal and it's Unalaq. "Were you just in the Spirit World?" Desna asked his father.

"Never mind that. Where is the Avatar?" Unalaq asked.

"She was within our grasp, but Sasuke Uchiha obviously defended her and then a dark spirit attacked." Eska answered.

"They're OUT of control." Desna said.

"You didn't get her?" Unalaq asked disappointed.

"The Avatar is dead." Eska said and Unalaq looks at his children disappointed.

"The good news is Sasuke Uchiha died as well. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Desna asked.

"As long as that Uchiha brat is no longer alive, but I still needed Korra." Unalaq said.

Meanwhile in a cinema the new mover known as the Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South is playing and it shows Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak walking ahead and hiding behind a mound when they see a castle.

"We finally made it." Nuktuk said.

"Now, we must defeat the evil Unalaq!" Kang said.

"Let's do it!" Tak said pounding his fists and the crowd cheers.

The scene then reveals an evil Unalaq.

"The Southern Water Tribe is mine! Next, I will conquer the world with my Waterbending doomsday device!" Evil Unalaq said and the crowd jeers while throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Don't worry, Juji, Roh-Tan, and Snowy, we will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror. For I am Nuktuk, HERO of the South!" Nuktuk said.

"And who better to help you than your faithful sidekick, Kang!" Kang cheered.

"And Tak!" Tak said raising his fist.

"Nuktuk, you're not just the hero of the South, you're our best friend." Juji said.

"Nuktuk-ity!" Roh-Tan cheered.

"We love you, Nuktuk!" Snowy said.

"You guys are the best snow raccoon, artic panda, and snow dog a guy could ask for." Nuktuk said.

"We are all best of friends!" Kang said crying and hugs everyone and the crowd awes.

 _"Who's gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk! He's the biggest, baddest, bendingest man I know. Who protects the icy tundra? Nuktuk! Battling Northies out there in the snow. When Unalaq starts trouble, he'll punch him in the mouth! He's Nuktuk, the hero of the South!"_ The narrator sang as Ginger is hugging Nuktuk and he, Kang, and Tak make dance movements and water jets hit the North soldiers and they along with Juji, Roh-Tan, and Snowy tap hands and paws together and then Nuktuk dances and water falls down on a North soldier and Evil Unalaq looks at Nuktuk who punches him and Nuktuk grins as Kang, Tak, Juji, Roh-Tan, and Snowy stand beside him and the crowd cheers.

On a booth Varrick, Ginger, Bolin, Kiba, and Lee are seated.

"That was awesome." Kiba said.

"How youthful! I wish Gai-sensei was here to see this!" Lee said.

"Bolin, look up there and tell what you see." Varrick said.

"Is…that a trick question?" Bolin asked confused.

"I'll tell you what I see: A STAR being born! You're a star! People love stars! Stars tell 'em what to think and act." Varrick said patting the Earthbender's shoulder. "Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey-marmot to ride a bicycle?" Varrick asked.

"Uh…not that I recall." Bolin said.

"Of course you haven't. You can't FORCE monkey-marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves!" Varrick said.

"Right…" Bolin said.

"With these movers, we'll have the support of the people and before long, they'll persuade the president to lend his troops to the war effort." Varrick said.

"Yeah, that'll work." Kiba said.

On screen a bound Ginger is escorted to Evil Unalaq's throne.

"My evil plan is working! I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend." Evil Unalaq said but then Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak ente the throne room.

"Not so fast, Evil Unalaq! I WILL save my true love and the SOUTH!" Nuktuk yelled.

"Your time's up!" Tak said but Evil Unalaq sends his guards to attack.

Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak retreat so only shadows can see the fight occurring where Nuktuk breaks a spear while Kang throws a guard into the air as Tak throws another guard with Waterbending but two more guards throw a net and capture them.

"It's no use fighting, Nuktuk! My anti-energy net makes bending impossible." Evil Unalaq said laughing evilly.

"No! Please…" Nuktuk said weakly.

"Power…fading…" Kang said weakly.

"Nuk-terrible." Ron-Tan said.

"Not like this, friends!" Snowy cried.

"Will this be the end of Nuktuk and his sidekicks? Can they escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on 'The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South'." The narrator said.

"How can we escape from that?" Lee asked.

"Dude, we play in it." Kiba said.

"Wow, we got some major chemistry on-screen. Am I right?" Bolin asked Ginger.

"Yes, ON-screen" Ginger scoffed as she walks off.

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I left you in the clutches of the evil Unalaq? I'm gonna save you in the next episode. Let's work through this." Bolin said.

"He just won't give up." Kiba said.

Just then Zhu-Li arrives.

"Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured." Zhu-Li said.

"Darn it, Zhu-Li! Haven't I told you I HATE getting bad news without getting GOOD news?" Varrick asked angry.

"Oh, well, the good news is it looks like your first mover has gotten a great reception." Zhu-Li said.

"That's OLD news! Let's go." Varrick said as they leave.

"Another ship has sunk?" Lee asked.

"You don't think it's dark spirits, do ya? Let's go find Kakashi-sensei." Kiba said.

Meanwhile at the police station Mako is outside the interrogation room and he looks at a picture of him and Korra.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako yelled._

 _"Are you…breaking up with me…?" Korra asked fearfully._

 _"Yeah…I guess I am…" Mako said regretfully._

 _Flashback End._

Mako then looks at a picture of him, Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Sasuke after they defeated Amon and Mako thinks of Sasuke.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I thought you knew better, but hey, you get to keep your job, but you've lost your girlfriend…and I've lost one of my big brothers." Sasuke said._

 _Flashback End._

"This wasn't supposed to be like this…" Mako said.

Just then Asami arrives.

"Is it true?" Asami asked.

"I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen." Mako said.

"Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I going to do?" Asami asked worried.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." Mako said and he presses the button of the intercom.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Lin said.

"We were ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming." The captain said.

"This is the third attack this week at about the same location." Lin said.

"Yep, and smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us." Lu said stroking his mustache. "All this stress is gonna turn my old black beauty grey." Lu said.

"It's gotta be the Northern Water Tribe. They're trying to stop supply lines to the South." Gang said.

"I agree. Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?" Lin asked.

"There is one thing; bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely." The captain said.

"Like the bombs at the Cultural Center!" Mako said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked.

"I gotta grab some evidence." Mako said leaving the room.

Just then Varrick enters.

"Asami, I heard the news. I can't BELIEVE they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mother. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom." Varrick said.

"Without the money from the shipment, Future Industries is almost broke." Asami said.

Mako then enters the interrogation room.

"Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the Cultural Center." Mako said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin asked in an aggressive tone.

"Solving this case. Did any of the people, who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator." Mako said showing the captain the remote.

"It was too dark to see anything." The captain said.

"Mako!" Lin said sharply.

"Chief, I don't think the people, who attacked were Norther Water Tribe." Mako said.

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were Waterbending." Gang said.

"Was this one of the guys, who attacked?" Mako asked showing the captain a photo of the man.

"I don't recognize him." The captain answered.

"Oh, that's embarrassing." Gang said.

"Nice try, Rookie." Lu said chuckling.

"Mako, leave NOW!" Lin demanded.

Varrick and Asami then enter the interrogation room.

"Great work, everybody! Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!" Varrick said clapping.

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something." Asami said.

"Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys." Mako said.

"Yeah, let's listen to the rookie." Lu said.

"He's doing a better job than you!" Asami snapped.

"Whooooo's hungry?" Varrick asked holding a plate of cookies.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!" Lin commanded while Lu and Gang laugh as Lu styles his hair like Mako's.

Mako and Asami are now outside the station.

"Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches." Mako said.

"Forget them. What's this idea of yours?" Asami asked.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out onto the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it." Mako said.

"Let's do it." Asami said.

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong said no." Mako said.

"We can make it work. Just the two of us." Asami said.

"You think that's a smart idea?" A voice asked and they look up to see Kakashi standing on the stations roof.

"Kakashi!" Mako said.

"How much did you hear and how long were you standing up there?" Asami asked.

"Oh, I heard enough and I was just here. Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation. I was just getting lost on the path of life and I just happened to overhear your idea." Kakashi said jumping off.

"You're gonna tell Beifong?" Mako asked.

"No. I'm actually going to help you. This case is also bothering me and I want to figure out what's causing those ships to sink every night." Kakashi said.

"Well, thanks for that, but I'm not sure I still wanna do this behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I'll be kicked off the force." Mako said.

"But you still need to figure this case out." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but…" Mako was cut off.

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you to make sure things will go smoothly." Kakashi said.

"I'm with Kakashi." Asami said.

"Asami…" Mako stops talking.

"Please, Mako. My mom is gone. My dad's in jail. I've disowned Xiba as my brother and he's in prison too. Future Industries is all I have left of my family." Asami said.

"So, what do you say?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanna help, but this is more than a three-person job. First of all, we'll need a ship." Mako said but just then Varrick arrives.

"You need a ship? I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I LOVE being on plans." Varrick said.

"The less you know, the better." Kakashi said.

"Agreed." Asami said.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things." Varrick said.

"You love everything, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I hate bad news. I also hate having itches." Varrick said.

"Anyway, don't worry about this whole three-person thing. I've already more than that." Kakashi said.

"Hey, yeah! You can get Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru to help out." Mako said.

"Exactly. I'll go find them and tell them about what we're doing. You get ready for this sting operation." Kakashi said as he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"I keep forgetting he does that." Asami said.

"He's a ninja, after all." Mako said.

"He'd be perfect for the movers!" Varrick said.

At the harbor outside Future Industries an empty cargo is closed and two mecha tanks lift the cargo on board and Mako and Asami look on from the warehouse that's full of mecha tanks and biplanes.

"The ship's all loaded with dummy crates. Let's get this sting operation going." Asami said.

"Not yet. We need some extra manpower." Mako said.

"But Kakashi said he's getting the other Leaf ninja to help out." Asami said.

"Yeah, I know and they're helpful, but I don't think it's gonna be enough. We're gonna need more help." Mako said.

"Well, what about Korra and Sasuke? No better muscle than the Avatar and we already know Sasuke's both smart and a powerful fighter." Asami said making the Firebender uneasy.

"Right, uh…Korra and Sasuke. Actually, they're outta town right now." Mako said.

"Everything okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget about them. I'll go talk to Bolin." Mako said running off.

"Why's he uneasy when I mentioned Korra and Sasuke? She's his girlfriend and Sasuke's like our brother. What happened between them?" Asami asked to herself.

Meanwhile Kakashi is talking to Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"And that's what we're going to do tonight." Kakashi said.

"A sting operation? That sounds dangerous." Sakura said.

"Especially if we're doing it behind Lin's back. We already know how she is." Neji said.

"Don't worry. As long as she doesn't find out. We're going to use one of Varrick's boats as bait to go into the open waters and keep an eye out for anymore attacks." Kakashi said.

"Count me in!" Kiba said.

"This will be just like in the mover, minus fighting the evil Unalaq." Lee said.

"Give that rest. You talking about it is a drag." Shikamaru said.

"All I can say is, we're all in. We finally have something to do while being here." Neji said.

"Good. We'll meet with Mako and Asami." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile at Mako's apartment Mako arrives and he finds new decorations around.

"What the…" Mako was cut off.

"Hey, Mako!" Bolin called and Mako finds the Earthbender soaking in a hot tub. "Whaddya think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash." Bolin said.

"Is that a marble statue of you?" Mako asked looking at a statue of Nuktuk.

"It's also a hat rack." Bolin said pointing at the head.

"You don't wear hats." Mako said irritated.

"That's because we never HAD a hat rack. Mako, you seem stressed. I think YOU need to take a little dipity dip." Bolin said tapping the surface of the bath.

"I don't have time to take a 'dipity dip'. I'm trying to figure out whoever's been attacking the shipments. I need your help." Mako said.

"You need MY help? Hmm, dunno. Kinda busy." Bolin said.

"You're sitting in a hot tub." Mako said.

"I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my BODY is my instrument." Bolin said.

"Ya know, at least Kiba and Lee aren't like this and they take their mission seriously. Maybe you could a thing or two from them." Mako said irritated.

"Well, they're ninjas and they were sent here originally for Sasuke. Now, they're gonna help in the movers." Bolin said.

"Well, they're gonna help me." Mako said.

"That's nice. They can multitask." Bolin said.

"You gonna help or not?" Mako asked annoyed.

"You know, I recall a time when I needed your help and you basically told me to get a life." Bolin said.

"So, that's a 'no'? What am I supposed to do?" Mako asked.

"I dunno, Mako. Figure it out! Remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?" Bolin asked smirking making the Firebender groan in annoyance and leaves but then throws a fire blast at the tub's fire heater making the water explode into hot steam and Bolin screams in pain. "OW! MY INSTRUMENT!" Bolin shouted in pain.

Later Mako, Asami, and Kakashi are walking down the city streets.

"So, your brother refused?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. He can such an idiot sometimes. At least this whole mover thing isn't going to Kiba's and Lee's heads." Mako said.

"Not really, but they're enjoying the experience." Kakashi said.

"Mako, where are we going?" Asami asked.

"I never thought I would have to resort to this, but we're going to see the Triple Threat Triad." Mako said.

"What? You sure that's a good idea?" Asami asked.

"No, but it's our last resort." Mako said.

"Who are the Triple Threat Triad?" Kakashi asked.

"They're a group of Republic City's notorious criminals. I…actually had a run-in with them." Mako said.

"You worked with them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah… That was when my parents were cut down when I was a kid and when Bo and I were orphans on the street. I had to do what it takes to survive and protect my brother." Mako said.

"I see. Not even this country is safe from suffering and hatred. It's just like our country." Kakashi said. "Asami, you mentioned your mother is gone. Does that mean…?" Kakashi stops talking.

"Yeah. My mother was killed by a Firebender, but was from a member of the Agni Kai Triad. That when my father and brother started to harbor hatred for benders." Asami said.

"I'm sorry. I lost my comrade when I was young, during the Third Great Ninja War." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, Kakashi." Mako said.

Later they arrive at the Triple Threat's hideout.

"Here we are." Mako said knocking on the door and the door's faceplate slides open.

"Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it." A Triple Threat doorman said.

"I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action." Mako said.

"How big a piece?" The Triple Threat doorman asked.

Later the trio enter the hideout and meet with the leader known as Viper.

"So, Mr. Law and Order needs our help? What's in it for the Triple Threats?" Viper asked.

"I'm personal friends with that Avatar. I MIGHT be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back." Mako said.

"Sounds goo to me, boss." Shady Shin said but Viper glares at him.

"If I recall correctly, you're friends with that brat, who was with the Avatar and he interfered during his first time in this city." Viper said.

"You're talking about Sasuke? He actually handled your men on his own?" Kakashi asked.

"He's a clever devil, I'll give him that." Viper said.

"Oh, Sasuke. I think you've become reckless ever since you set foot in this country." Kakashi said.

"So, what's in it for us?" Viper asked.

"I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line. They can be yours if you help." Asami said.

"I think we got ourselves a deal." Viper said smirking.

"You'd better stay in line. I'll know if you don't." Kakashi said.

"Sure thing." Viper said smirking still.

Later Kakashi, Mako, Asami, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and the Triple Threat meet up on the bait ship.

"We're actually teaming up with these miscreants?" Neji asked.

"Who're you callin' a miscreant, runt?" One of the members known as Two-Toed Ping asked.

"Neji, play nice for a while." Kakashi said.

"You, watch it, Two-Towed Ping." Mako said.

"Okay, okay." Two-Toed Ping said.

"This is a REALLY bad idea. I have a feeling in my gut." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine. I hope." Mako said.

Later on the bait ship is now on the open waters.

"This is right around the area, where the attacks happened." Mako said.

"Okay. We'll keep an eye out." Sakura said.

"Good. And you stay quiet." Mako said to Two-Toed Ping.

"I agree. Keep quiet. Mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're tryin' to ambush somebody, which is what we're doin' here and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I AM a gangster, after all and…" Two-Toed Ping was cut off.

"Dude, shut up!" Kiba said.

"Please, you're hurting my ears." Sakura said.

"Oh, right. So, what's it like datin' the Avatar?" Two-Toed Ping asked Mako who sighs annoyed. "C'mon, Mako, I gotta know." Two-Toed Ping said.

"Ping, stay focused!" Mako said annoyed.

"What? What're you so weird about it. If I was datin' the Avatar, I'd tell YOU all about it." Two-Toed Ping said.

"There's nothing to know. I broke up with her." Mako said softly.

"Wait, what?" Asami asked.

"You and Korra broke up?" Kiba asked.

"Did it hurt when you pulled the leech?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, shut up." Mako said annoyed.

"When did you break up with Korra? Why didn't you say anything when I asked if everything was okay?" Asami asked.

"I don't know." Mako said and Two-Toed Ping starts laughing.

"Yeah, right! YOU broke up with the Avatar! Like that happened." Two-Toed Ping said as he goes for the other side. "Hey, Shady Shin, Viper! Mako said he broke up with the Avatar!" Two-Toed Ping said.

"SURE he did." Shady Shin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I broke up with the Avatar too!" Viper said and they all laugh.

"Enough! Do your job!" Kakashi said.

Just then a ringing starts to go off and it's from Kiba.

"Crap! It's Varrick!" Kiba said.

"Will you shut it off?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on." Kiba said as he takes out the phone. "Hey, Varrick." Kiba said.

 _"Hey, Kiba, where're you and Lee? We gotta shoot the next episode for the mover!"_ Varrick said through the phone.

"Yeah, I know, but Kakashi-sensei needs us for something that's also important right now." Kiba said.

 _"Ah, I see. Well, I can't argue with that guy. Will you and Lee make it tomorrow if I just did the scene with Nuktuk and Ginger?"_ Varrick asked.

"Yep! Lee and I'll make it then!" Kiba said.

 _"Swell! See ya then, Tak and don't forget Snowy!"_ Varrick said.

"Ya bet! See ya." Kiba said turning the phone off and he sees Sakura and Mako. "What?" Kiba asked.

"Was that Varrick?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. He wanted us for the next episode, but he wants us there tomorrow." Kiba said.

"Then we will make it tomorrow." Lee said.

"Will you two shut up and focus? I told you being an actor's a drag." Shikamaru said.

"You think everything's a drag." Kiba said.

"Focus." Mako said.

"Okay." Kiba said.

Meanwhile at the film set with the 'Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South' Nuktuk is about to save a bound Ginger while a drill is above.

"And action!" The assistant director said as the drill starts going down.

"Forget about me. You MUST capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away." Ginger said.

"No! I'll never leave you!" Nuktuk said as he kisses Ginger much to her surprise and annoyance.

"Cut!" Varrick yelled looking at the script. "There's no kissing in the script." Varrick said as the drill stops.

"Sorry, I just kinda lost myself in the moment. It just feels so right." Bolin said but Ginger is disgusted.

"It did, huh? Your girlfriend's about to die and instead of untying her, you KISS her." Varrick said and realizes. "Wait a minute! Maybe it WILL work! Yes! It's genius! Everybody take five! Except for you, Zhu Li. Grab the tweezers. I've got neck hair issues to resolve." Varrick said making Zhu Li unhappy.

"So…that kiss. I liked it and it seemed like you liked it too." Bolin said.

"Uch. You're confusing Ginger the actress with Ginger the character." Ginger said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I'm totally getting like, a weird vibe from you right now. It's like, a minute ago, when we were shooting, you were into me, but now you're not." Bolin said.

"That's because Ginger is in love with Nuktuk, not Bolin." Ginger said walking off.

"But Nuktuk IS Bolin. I'm a hero." Bolin said and he sighs. "I wonder how Kiba and Lee are doing." Bolin said.

Back on the bait ship Two-Toed Ping is talking to Mako, Asami, Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba while Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee are looking out and Two-Toed Ping shows his twelve toes.

"And that's why they call me Two-Toed Ping." Tow-Toed Ping said.

"Because you have TWO extra toes?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. There was already a Twelve-Toed Ping on the south side." Two-Toed Ping said.

"Thanks for the info." Kiba said.

"Hold on. Did you hear something?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I heard it." Mako said.

"I didn't hear anything." Asami said.

"Ya know, now that you mention it, I can hear it." Kiba said.

"Not me." Sakura said.

"Nope." Two-Toed Ping said.

"Ah! What's taking so long?" Mako asked.

"Calm down, Mako." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, ya gotta relax. Maybe try taking your shoes off." Two-Toed Ping said.

"Maybe I should take a look." Kakashi said.

"I'll go with you." Mako said.

Kakashi and Mako look around the bait ship but then they start hearing something.

"So, how long do we have to stay out here?" A voice asked and it's Shady Shin.

"I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, you got a hot date?" Another voice asked and it's Viper and Kakashi and Mako hide under the stairs to hear what's going on.

"Actually, I do. I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a routine, you know." Shady Shin said.

"Well, your date's gonna have to wait." Viper said.

"She's not gonna be happy about that." Shady Shin said.

"Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako, that dame, and those annoying Leaf ninja punks distracted for a few hours, so that's we're gonna do." Viper said making the two shocked.

"See? This is why I don't get dates." Shady Shin said.

Kakashi and Mako return to Asami and Two-Toed Ping who is stroking his toes.

"Hey, we need to have a talk." Kakashi said and Asami and the Leaf Rookies come to them.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"We just overhear Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double-crossed." Mako said shocking them.

"I knew they would do something like that." Shikamaru said.

"We'd better get off this ship." Kakashi said as they start moving but then Viper confronts them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viper asked.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi said and the lazy ninja nods and uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold Viper and the other gangsters.

"What the…?" Shady Shin asked.

"Kiba, Lee, Neji, now!" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks, Shika! Let's get 'em, Akamaru!" Kiba said as they use Fang over Fang at the gangsters.

"This is for crossing us!" Lee yelled as he delivers many punches and kicks and then delivers a leaf spinning kick.

"Prepare yourselves!" Neji said as he strikes with his Gentle Fists and delivers many palm strikes and they defeat the gangsters.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said as they go for a speedboat that's hanging by a rope.

"Get 'em!" Viper commanded as the gangsters chase them.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said as he slashes the ropes with his kunai allowing the boat to drop onto the sea.

"Asami!" Mako said and the heiress nods and starts driving the boat.

As the boat is being driven through the water Sakura sees two speedboats coming after them.

"They're after us!" Sakura said.

"Not if I have a say in the matter." Mako said as he throws fire blasts at the boats but he misses.

Asami takes a sharp turn making Mako and the ninjas nearly lose their balance and just then a speedboat bumps into theirs and Viper jumps off his speedboat and sends out ice spikes but Asami dodges them but Viper unleashes a geyser throwing their speedboat into the air but they manage to remain on the boat as it lands back on the sea and they're getting close back to Republic City.

"We're almost there." Kakashi said.

"Not for long." Asami said as the two speedboats get between it.

"We're not gonna make it." Neji said but Asami makes a swift turn and one of triad's speedboat fail to make the same turn and capsizes.

"One down." Mako said.

"Only one to go." Sakura said.

Viper's speedboat cuts through in front of the boat and Asami tries to swerve off but the engine stalls.

"We're stalled." Asami said.

"Dammit." Kakashi said.

Viper's speedboat then approaches and Mako tries to Firebend but the speedboats crash throwing the Firebender back as Viper jumps onto the group's boat and throws a water pulse but Kakashi uses Chidori to strike at the gangster and electrocutes him allowing Mako to deliver a fire kick but Viper manages to recover and stops the fire kick sending Mako back but before Viper could attack Neji attacks with his Gentle Fists while Lee delivers a flurry of punches and then Mako unleashes two fire blasts which Viper dodges one and neutralizes the second and then sends Mako back to the passenger seat and Viper tries to Waterbend again but Kakashi uses Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and strikes at Viper sending him into the water and Asami manages to fix the engine.

"Finally working again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Finally. Hang onto something." Asami said as she swerves violently throwing the gangsters' speedboat off the water and they keep going.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"Someone must have paid off the Triple Threats to keep us distracted." Mako said.

"From what?" Lee asked.

"Oh, no!" Asami said in horror.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Kakashi asked.

"We need to get back to the warehouse." Asami said.

They later arrive at the Future Industries warehouse and Asami powers it upilluminating an empty warehouse.

"It's all gone." Kakashi said.

"Whoever paid off the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako said.

"I'm ruined… My company…it's over." Asami said sadly.

"Do not despair, Asami!" Lee said.

"Let's check your other warehouses. Maybe all of them weren't stolen." Shikamaru said.

"You don't understand. Everything I had was in here." Asami said.

"We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead…" Mako was cut off.

"Mako, it doesn't matter anymore." Asami said.

"Well, at least let us figure this out." Sakura said.

"Just stop it. It's over. I give up." Asami said.

"Giving up will lead to defeat. We can't drop this now." Kakashi said.

"I'm not giving up. Korra and Sasuke wouldn't…" Mako said thinking about the two. "I wish they were here right now and things were right between us." Mako said.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked and Mako sighs.

"Well, no way out of this." Kakashi said.

"When I said they were out of town, well, it's kinda true, but…" Mako stops talking.

"What about when you said you broke up with Korra? Was that really true?" Asami asked.

"Yeah." Mako asked hanging his head down.

"What happened?" Asami asked making Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi having worried looks and Mako sighs.

"Korra and I had an argument and she was angry that she figured out I told President Raiko about the plan to move troops to the South without him knowing." Mako answered.

"Wait, YOU told him about that?" Asami asked.

"You knew about that too?" Mako asked.

"Yes. That was going to help me making sales off my mecha tanks when shipping them to South. Do you have any idea what that would mean for me and Korra? For Korra, she'd get some help for her father and for me, my company would be on top. Why would you do this?" Asami asked.

"The President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do? Sending troops without him knowing wouldn't be a good thing for Republic City." Mako said.

"Well, now with Korra and Sasuke gone to who-knows-where, the South won't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces and now my company is going down under." Asami said leaving the warehouse.

"Let's go." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, was I doing the right thing?" Mako asked.

"That's not up to me to decide." Kakashi said as he, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru leave the warehouse leaving Mako alone and he sighs sadly.

The next day in the streets Mako slams Two-Toed Ping against a wall.

"Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?" Two-Toed Ping asked.

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako asked in a threatening tone.

"I don't know." Two-Toed Ping said.

"I think you DO know. And you're gonna tell me or we're gonna have to change your name to 'No-Toed Ping'." Mako said bending a fire dagger close to Ping's neck.

"Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy, who hired us." Two-Toed Ping said and Mako scoffs.

"You expect me to believe that?" Mako asked.

"After you left the hideout, some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before and we ain't seen him since. C'mon, Mako, you know how deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line." Two-Toed Ping said and Mako throws him off slamming him to a wall.

"Get outta here." Mako said and Ping runs off.

Meanwhile Bolin is in his Nuktuk attire while Kiba and Lee are with him and Kiba is in his Tak attire while Lee is in his Kang attire and they're eating popcorn and Mako walks to them.

"Hey, Mako." Kiba said.

"Hello, Mako." Lee said.

"Hey, Kiba and Lee. You're not mad?" Mako asked.

"Look, let's not talk about this, okay?" Kiba asked.

"I doubt Asami is happy at this point." Lee said.

"I see." Mako said and he turns to his brother. "Bolin, you seen Varrick?" Mako asked but Bolin doesn't answer and Mako sighs annoyed. "Nuktuk." Mako said annoyed.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't see you there." Bolin said.

"Where's Varrick. I need to ask him something." Mako said.

"Hmm, can't say that I've seen him. Kinda been busy, you know, rehearsing my big scene. There's gonna be some intense 'pyrotechnics'. That's mover speak for explosions." Bolin said.

"We need Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak on set. Running explosion scene." The assistant director said.

"Or they just call them explosions." Kiba said.

"Yeah. Anyway, wish we could stay and chat, we gotta shoot our big scene." Bolin said as they go for the scene.

"Okay, the set is clear. Camera's rolling. And…action!" The assistant director said.

"Ginger, stay down! I'm coming for you!" Nuktuk said.

"Nuktuk, it is too dangerous! The evil Unalaq might have rigged traps for us." Kang said.

"We still gotta save her and stop him." Tak said.

Mako watches the three them film the set and they run off with explosions trailing behind them and Mako sees the explosions with each explosion lighting his eyes.

Mako later approaches the pyrotechnics technician who is loading explosives.

"How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?" Mako asked.

"Neat, huh? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out." The pyrotechnics technicians said giving Mako a detonator making the Firebender's eyes widen. "The explosions use a remote detonator." The pyrotechnics technicians said.

"Varrick." Mako said.

Mako arrives at Future Industries and barges into the office.

"Asami, I think I know who set us up." Mako said and he finds Varrick sitting on a turning chair with a sly look.

"Hello, Mako." Varrick said smiling slyly.

"What are YOU doing here?" Mako asked not happy to see him.

"He just saved my company. Varrick just bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?" Asami asked.

"Is that so?" Mako asked.

"Yep. I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially, if that little guy can help THIS big guy become a BIGGER guy." Varrick said.

"So, what were you saying? You said you found something about who hired the Triple Threats?" Asami asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, and I'm REAL close to proving it. I'll fill you in later." Mako said leaving the office.

"Is something okay with you kids?" Varrick asked.

"It's fine. Just a long night. Now, let's talk business." Asami said.

Kakashi arrives at Mako's apartment.

"You wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I think I got an idea, who paid off the Triple Threats and why they set us up. It was Varrick." Mako said.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi said.

"Positive. That remote we found at the Cultural Center after the explosion looks identical to Varrick's pyrotechnics technicians'. Varrick is the one behind this." Mako said.

"Do you have proof?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet, but I think I'm getting close to getting it." Mako said.

"I see. Well, good luck. I'll be doing some investigation work as well." Kakashi said leaving the room.

"Why would Varrick do this? It doesn't make sense." Mako said to himself.

Meanwhile at a tropical island in the Fire Nation someone is lying on the beach and it's Sasuke who is unconscious but she starts to open his onyx eyes and gets up while holding his head.

"Ugh, my head. What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked and he looks around the beach. "Where am I? I remember going to the Fire Nation with Korra, but then Desna and Eska showed up and attacked and then a dark spirit came and…" Sasuke stops talking and realizes.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke sees the dark spirit diving at Korra._

 _"Korra!" Sasuke yelled as he runs to the Avatar and the dark spirit dives at them and they're all underwater._

 _Flashback End._

"That's right! That dark spirit ate both of us up, but how is this possible? How am I still alive? And how did I end up here?" Sasuke asked to himself. "Wait, I was devoured by that dark spirit. If I was able to survive, then…Korra!" Sasuke said as he rushes his way through the beach to find Korra and he later finds a figure unconscious on the ground. "Korra!" Sasuke said running to the Avatar and starts shaking to wake her up. "Korra, Korra! Wake up." Sasuke said shaking the Avatar's body to wake her up. "This can't be happening. C'mon! Wake up." Sasuke said.

Just then Sasuke hears bushes moving making the Uchiha alert.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked taking out his kunai ready to fight and just then three figures come out of the bushes and they are three people wearing red clothes. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked pointing his kunai.

"At ease, child. We are not here to attack you and the Avatar." One of the figures who is a middle-aged man said.

"Really? You're not my enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. We're Fire Sages." The second figure who is a woman said.

"Hmph. After what happened recently, it's hard to trust anyone." Sasuke said putting his kunai away.

"Tell me, what are you and the Avatar doing in our island?" The middle-aged man Sage asked.

"Good question. Korra and I were on our way to the Fire Nation, but then a dark spirit attacked us and ate us both and we ended up here." Sasuke said.

"You were attacked by a dark spirit?" The woman Sage asked.

"Yes and they're getting out of control." Sasuke said.

Just then Korra starts to open her eyes and starts to wake up.

"Korra!" Sasuke said.

"Avatar, are you alright?" The middle-aged man Sage asked.

"Get away from me!" Korra yelled Airbending at Sasuke and the Sages away.

"What the hell, Korra? What's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"We're here to help you, Avatar Korra." The middle-aged Sage said.

"Who's Avatar Korra?" Korra asked.

"No, no, no, no! Don't tell me…" Sasuke said.

"What happened? How did you and this boy end up on our island?" The middle-aged Sage man asked.

"I…don't know. I can't remember anything." Korra said.

"I was afraid of that. She has amnesia now." Sasuke said and Korra passes out. "Korra!" Sasuke cried.

"Don't worry, son. We're going to help her." The middle-aged Sage man said.

"Please. Anything to save her." Sasuke said looking down at the unconscious Avatar.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, this chapter seemed more complicated to do than the last, and no, I did not do Mako and Asami kissing in this episode, because it bothered me again, so what I'm doing is keeping them broken up and remaining friends. Well, with this chapter finished, it's time to move onto to my certain favorite two-parter chapter of this book! I'm looking forward to that. I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	19. Origin of the Avatar Part 1

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 7: Origin of the Avatar Part 1**

At the island the members of the Bhanti Tribe are carrying the tired and amnesic Korra on a stretcher through the forest and Sasuke with them as he is looking down at the Avatar with worry.

"This doesn't make sense. How is it that Korra can't remember a damn thing, but I can? That dark spirit swallowed both of us." Sasuke said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Korra and Sasuke are in a dark space and there are many dark spirits with them and they start dashing right past Sasuke damaging him._

"Last thing I remember was that after we got swallowed, there were dark spirits too and they started attacking me." Sasuke said.

 _The dark spirits continue to pass at Sasuke hurting him more and he screams in pain and Korra is watching this sadly._

 _"Leave him alone! He's suffered enough!" Korra yelled making the dark spirits stop attacking Sasuke and they turn to the Avatar. "Torture me. I deserve it." Korra said and the dark spirits start dashing at the Avatar and start attacking her making her scream in pain._

 _Flashback End._

"She…risked her life for me. Was that why she couldn't remember a thing? The dark spirits caused this? Could this be why I still have my memories?" Sasuke asked. "Korra, you've been protecting me time and time again. I don't know what to do for you." Sasuke said.

"Raava… Raava…" Korra said in a weak voice.

"Raava? What is she talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry. The Shaman will know what to do." The male Fire Sage said.

"I hope so." Sasuke said.

They later arrive a temple and they find an old woman inside who turns to see them entering.

"We found the Avatar and her friend washed up onshore, but she doesn't remember anything." The female Fire Sage said.

"You have to do something! Please!" Sasuke said as tears start to flow from his eyes.

The Fire Sage place Korra on a stone table.

"Raava… Raava…" Korra said weakly.

"Why does she keep saying it? Who or what is Raava?" Sasuke asked.

The old woman who is the Fire Shaman uses Firebending to read Korra's energy and waves flames in her palms around the Avatar.

"A dark spirit has infected her." The Fire Shaman said making Sasuke shocked and saddened.

"Infected?!" Sasuke asked horrified.

"You are very lucky, little one. If you had not been with her, she would have been gone by now." The Fire Shaman said.

"I'm the reason she survived? Can you PLEASE do something?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, child. I will save your friend. If she remains in this state any longer…her Avatar spirit will die along with her." The Fire Shaman said.

"PLEASE help her!" Sasuke said tearing up.

The Fire Shaman and the Sages lead the Uchiha to an underground cavern that has a hexagonal rock formation and in the center is a large hole with a pool of water with light and the Sages place Korra on a hammock and gently place her down into the pool.

"Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit. Let the light guide you back to who you truly are." The Fire Shaman said as Korra is now in the pool and she is in a deep sleep.

"This water seems unlike anything I've seen." Sasuke said.

"That's because it's from the spirit oasis in the North Pole." The Fire Shaman said.

"Will she be okay?" Sasuke asked.

"She will be fine. I sense you both share a powerful bond. If she had not taken the dark spirit, you would have suffered the same fate, but not as worse as hers." The Fire Shaman said.

"Besides this whole Avatar spirit thing. I would just have lost my memory again." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps. What matters is she's still alive and you both share a deep bond. You both will have a dangerous journey ahead of you and the best and only way to keep the world safe is to stay together. She needs to now reconnect with herself before she rejoins you." The Fire Shaman said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Sasuke said.

"And I know for a fact she will remember you again." The Fire Shaman said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"You've had a rough time. You should get some rest." The Fire Shaman said.

"I don't know. I should be here keeping an eye on her." Sasuke said.

"I shall watch over her. You have no need to worry. You must gather all the energy you need to be there for her." The Fire Shaman said.

"I guess." Sasuke said.

Later the Sages escort Sasuke to a room that has a bed.

"I hope you will be comfortable here." The female Sage said.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be fine here." Sasuke said.

"Do get some rest, child. The Avatar will be fine." The male Sage said.

Sasuke goes into the room and gets on the bed and starts lying on it while looking up at the ceiling.

"Korra…I hope you'll recover." Sasuke said. "This whole thing is Unalaq's fault! When I see him again, I'm gonna kill him for this! He's going to pay with his life!" Sasuke said as his eyes activates the Sharingan but reverts back to his onyx eyes and starts to close them.

Back at the cavern Korra is in the pool and later she is now what looks like a dreamworld surrounded by a purple light and she finds her own image which is covered by a blue light.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"I am you." Korra's image said.

"Who am I?" Korra asked and her image turns into Aang.

"You are the Avatar." Aang said.

"I don't know what that is." Korra said and Aang turns into Roku.

"In order to remember, you must regain your connection with your Avatar spirit." Roku said and changes to Kyoshi.

"If you don't, the darkness will engulf the world. You will die and our era will end." Kyoshi said.

"How do I regain my connection?" Korra asked and Kyoshi changes into Kuruk.

"Go back. Return to the beginning. Find Raava." Kuruk said.

Korra is pushed away by a strong current of water and later she finds a figure in a circle of light and it's a young man with spiky hair.

"Are you Raava?" Korra asked.

"No, but I can help you find her. My name is Wan. I will show you how I became the first Avatar." Wan said.

In a street of a city the young man Wan is running with a smirk and is carrying a bag in his hand and he's running away from three brothers in robes and are carrying guan daos who are chasing him.

"Nobody steals from the Chou brothers!" One of the brothers yelled.

"Really? Because I just did!" Wan said.

"You're DEAD, Wan!" The big Chou yelled.

"Actually, I feel quite alive." Wan said as he salutes the brothers and falls backwards off a railing.

The Chou brothers run to the railing and Wan drops from above face first and grabs hold of a clothesline which breaks his fall and swings him back up and then he hides in an alcove as the Chous come crashing down screaming and tearing all the clotheslines down with them and they land hard on the ground while a sheet is floating down on them.

Wan lands on them to cushion his fall and runs off again and then runs over a bridge while scaring a flock of birds in the process to take flight and the Chous run after him on the bridge.

"Hey, stop!" The little Chou yelled but the birds drop droppings on them to make them slide to a halt and they stare in anger.

Wan is dropping down from a roof and he jumps toward a wooden bar around which he turns and somersaults off onto the next roof and runs it down while jumping on a lower located roof on which he tumbles and jumps again to the next roof but starts to slow down and walk and later goes for a balcony as Wan slides down the roof tiles of a last house and lands on the balcony and later is on ground level and stats rummaging through the bag and is ready to eat and takes out a roll but just as he's about to eat the big Chou lands in front and the other two Chous join him.

"He-he-hey, fellas! You're just in time for lunch!" Wan said throwing the roll at the big Chou's face and it leaves a red mark.

Wan tries to jump over but the middle Chou trips him making him fall.

"I told you no one steals from us." The little Chou said as the big Chou grabs him by the collar with one hand glaring at him.

Wan chuckles and the big Chou throws him away as he screams and he lands on a tree and then lands in mud next to a moo-sow and Wan wipes the mud off him as the moo-sow sniffs him.

Later at a tree house visible to tree branches of a forest wan arrives at the tree house where there is another young man sitting on the ground and Wan climbs through the door and enters it as he is digging through his shirt to take out some food.

"Did you steal from the Chous again, Wan?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, I got nothing to show for it except for a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises." Wan said handing the young man named Jaya a roll. "Hey, Yao. I got some food for you." Wan said handing a roll to a darkened room and a branch like hand grabs the roll revealing to be a disfigured old man who appears partly quasi-treelike and he starts eating the roll.

"Hmm! Delicious! Thank you, Wan." Yao said.

Just then a skunk-squirrel, a peacock-pigeon, and a woodpecker-lizard enter the house in front of Wan and they look at him and his food.

"You guys are hungry too, huh?" Wan said as he tears up the roll into small pieces and fees them to the animals who start eating.

"Wan, you should eat." Jaya said.

"They need it more than I do. Besides, I'm tired of eating scraps. If only there was some way to get into the Chous' food cellar. We'd be eating like, well, like Chous." Wan said.

"If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead. Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds." Jaya said.

"No! Don't get banished! You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind, turn you into this, a monster!" Yao said turning away forlorn.

"Don't do anything crazy, Wan. You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have power and some don't. You don't." Jaya said.

"Not yet, anyway." Wan said smirking.

At the city square there are two huntsmen making announcements.

"Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt." One of the huntsmen said.

"Count me in!" A voice said they see Wan raising his hand but the first huntsman laughs.

"We're going to be out in the wilds for a week. You wouldn't last two seconds." The first huntsman said.

"I can handle myself." Wan said smugly. "We all get fire, right?" Wan asked.

"Yeah, but do you know how to use it?" The first huntsman asked.

"Well, not exactly, but…" Wan was cut off.

"Ah, let him come. Not like we got any volunteers lining up." The second huntsman said placing his hand around Wan's shoulder.

"Alright. Welcome to the hunt." The first huntsman said.

Later outside the city the hunting party is walking to a cliff and stop and the first huntsman blows on his horn and something rises and it's what looks like a lion-turtle.

"The lion-turtle." Wan said in awe.

"Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire." The first huntsman said.

 _"The power is yours to keep until you return."_ The lion-turtle said raising its claw.

"You're first, kid." The first huntsman said and Wan walks to the lion-turtle.

 _"May the element protect you against the spirits."_ The lion-turtle said placing his claw on Wan and he now has the power of fire.

Wan delivers a punch in the air and creates a blast of fire which sends him back.

"Just make sure you aim at the spirits, not us. Okay?" The huntsman leader said walking forward.

"Sure thing." Wan said.

Later after the lion-turtle grants every hunter the power of fire they arrive at the Spirit Wilds and begin going through the forest.

"Everyone, stay close. Spirits love to pick off stragglers." The huntsman leader said.

"Uh, guys? I don't think I can do this." Wan said trembling.

"Now, quit your whining. We haven't even seen a spirit yet." The huntsman leader said.

"I think I wanna go home." Wan said whining.

"I knew you were nothing but a sniveling coward! Go give your fire back to the lion-turtle and don't ever show your face around me again." The huntsman leader said shoving Wan back and continues to move on.

As Wan turns around he smirks and turns to them and he leaves the forest.

Wan returns to the tree house and he finds Jaya and Yao playing Pai Sho.

"Wan, you're back." Jaya said.

"What goodies did you snatch for us this time?" Yao asked rubbing his stomach.

Wan opens his palm and unleashes flames in his palm shocking the two and Wan closes his palm getting rid of the flame.

"What did you do? You can't steal from the lion-turtle." Jaya said.

"Really? Because I just did." Wan said smugly.

It's later nighttime and Wan leads a group to the Chous' estate and Jaya is among the group.

"You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the lion-turtle and return the fire." Jaya said.

"Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and show them we have the power to change things." Wan said as he puts on his mask from his bag.

The group put on their masks which are the same except for Jaya's and they arrive at the Chou palace gates.

"Hey, Chous! Open the gate and let us in!" Wan yelled through his mask.

"At the balcony of the palace Chou the Elder walks to the railing and his three sons join him and he looks down.

"What are those filthy peasants doing here?" Chou the Elder asked.

"Don't worry, Father. We'll take care of them?" The big Chou said as they leave while their father looks down.

The Chou brothers emerge from the gate and confront the group.

"Hand over all the food you're hoarding and we won't give you any trouble." Wan said through his mask but the Chous laugh.

"You're not getting past us! We have weapons. You're powerless." The big Chou said.

"Powerless, huh?" Wan asked smugly.

The brothers charge at the group but Wan unleashes blasts of fire at the three making them jump out of the way to either side of the fire blast which destroys the palace gates making it open.

"Follow me!" Wan ordered as the group through the gates and reach the courtyard.

Wan surges and breaks down the door to the food cellar with his fire and the group begin to run to the now opened building.

"Grab as much food as you can." Wan said pointing at the door and the group start going for the shed to grab food.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we do have the power to change things." Jaya said as many people are stealing food.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled and they turn to see the Chou brothers with ten armed guards.

"Looks like the Chous have found some backup." Jaya said.

"Get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off." Wan said and Jaya joins the group.

Wan confronts the guards and scatters them with a powerful fire blast and then throws another blast to keep the guards at bay but a guard comes at Wan with a spear aimed at his chest but Wan grabs the spear and uses it to turn and swing the guard against the big Chou who is standing behind but uses his own momentum to keep on turned and hurl the weapon away and as Wan's back is turned the little Chou uses his opportunity to jump onto Wan and clasps him tight and Wan tries to get him off and then unleashes a fire circle to keep four people at bay and manages to throw the little Chou off him but the little Chou has Wan's mask as he touches the ground.

"No, have mercy please!" The little Chou begged but he looks up and sees Wan with a fire in his palm ready to attack. "Wan?" The little Chou asked but Wan hesitates and snuffs out his flame allowing the guards to tackle him and Wan is now tied up and pulled to his feet. "Even when you have power, you're afraid to use it." The little Chou said smugly.

Later outside the city at the same cliff where the lion-turtle is Wan is with the Chous and the guards.

"Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion and I might take mercy on you." Chou the Elder said.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Wan said.

"Then you left me with no choice. Wan, you are hereby banished." Chou the Elder said.

"Yeah and give back that fire you stole!" The little Chou yelled as the soldiers push him to the lion-turtle.

"Wait! Great lion-turtle, I am sorry for stealing the fire from you and I accept my punishment, but please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds." Wan said.

 _"Never again may you return to this city, but I will allow you to keep the power of the element."_ The lion-turtle said.

Wan is shoved out of the city and he takes one more look at it before leaving for the Spirit Wilds as the sun sets and Jaya and Yao watch him leave.

"Bet he doesn't last till morning." Yao said.

Later Wan is exploring the forest of the wilds and he hikes around while hurling fire at any spirit coming his way and he backs away and hears a voice.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping, human!" The voice yelled.

"Who said that?" Wan asked.

"Down here!" The voice said and Wan looks down to see a frog spirit coming out of Wan's foot. "How'd you like it if I started walking all over you?" The frog spirit asked.

"Oh, you're just a little frog." Wan said but the frog spirit grows into a big size.

"Who's little now?" The frog spirit asked in a deep voice as he tries to stomp on Wan who dodges but the frog spirit uses his tongue to attack but Wan is gone.

Wan looks back but then he runs into a Venus flytrap which eats him but he uses fire to make its mouth open and continues to run and he runs into two treetops and three green tadpole like spirits fly past him and a tiny green spirit that looks like a puffball with bird legs and a beak jumping around and Wan later lies on the ground but he starts sinking into the grass as vines start tangling him but he uses fire to escape from the grass.

Later it's daytime and Wan is sleep-depraved and weary with dark circles under his eyes and is dirty and he looks left and right for any danger but then his stomach growls and makes his way over to a tree that has fruit and tries to eat it but it reveals to be a hornet's nest and the hornets start buzzing around Wan who screams.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Wan yelled running frantically from the hornets.

Wan continues to run and falls off a cliff and tumbles down while outcropping and falls further down until he slides to a halt groaning but then he looks up to see an oasis with fruit trees and walks for it but as he reaches for the bridge a spirit who appears to be an aye-aye appears before him and shoves Wan back.

"You are not welcome in my oasis, human." The aye-aye spirit said.

"Please help me. I'm starving and I haven't slept all night." Wan said.

"Not my problem." Aye-Aye said.

"Let me pass!" Wan yelled as he throws a fire blast at the spirit who appears shocked but is angry.

"You DARE use fire against me?" Aye-Aye asked as he disappears and reappears behind Wan making a mocking face and grabs him. "Now begone with you!" Aye-Aye yelled throwing Wan into a bush and walks away while looking annoyed and uninterested.

Wan comes out of the bush and sighs in defeat and walks away but then he finds a parade of spirits walking for the oasis but Wan hides in the bush but the spirits are relaxing and having fun in the oasis giving Wan an idea.

As many spirits are going for the oasis a bush goes for the bridge.

"And who might you be?" Aye-Aye asked.

"I am Bushy! The Bush Spirit and I would like to enter your oasis." 'Bushy' said in a dramatic tone.

"Very well. You may pass." Aye-Aye said and 'Bushy' goes for the oasis but Aye-Aye sniffs. "Wait a second! Something stinks!" Aye-Aye said removing the bush mask revealing to be Wan. "I knew I smelled a human!" Aye-Aye yelled and Wan chuckles as his face turns blue and sweats but Aye-Aye throws him into the water.

"C'mon, let me in, just for a little while." Wan said.

"No! Go back to your lion-turtle!" Aye-Aye said.

"Believe me. I'd love to go back home, but I can't. I was kicked out." Wan said.

"That's too bad." One of the spirits said.

"Poor human." Another spirit said sadly.

"Don't pity him. He's just like any other human; ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature." Aye-Aye said.

"Who're you calling 'ugly', Ugly?" Wan asked annoyed making the spirit shocked but frowns annoyed.

"If you can't go back to your city, then you should go live in another one." The friendly spirit who is green with four arms and having a white mask like face suggested.

"What? There are other lion-turtles?" Wan asked shocked.

"'There are other lion-turtles?' Of course there are! Dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid too!" Aye-Aye yelled.

"So which way to the nearest lion-turtle?" Wan asked.

"Hmm, I think it's on the other side of…None-of-your-business Valley!" Aye-Aye said and laughs while looking at the other spirits who don't laugh at his joke and Wan is annoyed.

"Real funny. I don't want your help. I'll find it myself." Wan said as he starts to leave but then he falls into the water.

"Good luck!" The green spirit said waving goodbye.

Wan is walking through the forest but then he runs into a cat-deer who is caught in a net and Wan lights his hands with flames wanting to cook it but the cat-deer gives a sad look making Wan stop and pity it.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of there." Wan said as he climbs up the tree to try and down the net holding the cat-deer but then he hears something and he sees the four same hunters he temporarily joined.

"Finally, we caught something. Get it down." The huntsman leader said as the hunters go for the net.

"Back off!" A voice yelled and they see Wan coming out from behind the tree trunk and onto the branch.

"Wan? What are you doing here?" The huntsman leader asked.

"I'm saving this animal." Wan said.

"That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way." The huntsman leader said.

"No!" Wan yelled as he jumps off the tree and unleashes fire at the hunters who start chasing after him.

Wan is running from the hunters and uses the sinking grass on one of the hunters who start sinking.

"Help! Help!" One of the hunters cried as he's sinking into the grass.

Wan takes two hornet nests and throws them at the hunters who are swarmed by hornets.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" The other hunter cried as the hornets are taking him.

Wan runs through the forest while evading many fire blasts from the two remaining hunters but then a fire blast hits him sending him in the air and he hits a tree branch and he's knocked out.

"Looks like you're out of tricks, Wan." The huntsman leader said.

Just then Aye-Aye appears and enters the second huntsman's body and starts possessing him while parts of his body is transformed.

"I…really…HATE…humans!" Aye-Aye said through the second huntsman's body making the huntsman leader scream and run.

Aye-Aye then leaves the second huntsman's body and the he looks at his now deformed body and realizes he's been transformed and runs away screaming.

"I don't know what he's screaming about. He's better looking now." Aye-Aye said picking up Wan.

At the oasis Aye-Aye places Wan into the water and he's healed.

"I feel great. What's in this water?" Wan asked.

"It has special healing properties." Aye-Aye said and one of the spirits give Wan a fruit.

"Thanks. So, what did you do to that hunter?" Wan asked.

"Spirits are able to take over a human body for a short time. If I stayed there any longer, I would have killed him, which I did consider." Aye-Aye said.

"Thanks for saving my neck, but why'd you do it?" Wan asked.

"I saw you save that cat-deer from those hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before." Aye-Aye said.

"Told you I wasn't like the others." Wan said petting the cat-deer.

"Guess I underestimated you, human." Aye-Aye said.

"Are you off to another lion-turtle city?" The green spirit asked.

"I was, but I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits." Wan said.

"What a great idea." The first friendly spirit said smiling.

"It'll be fun." The green spirit said.

"Oh, now, now. A human living with spirits? It's never been done." Aye-Aye said.

"First time for everything, right?" Wan asked.

"Hmm, I guess we can try it. I've never had a human as a pet before. I think I'll call you 'Stinky'." Aye-Aye said.

"It's Wan." Wan said bluntly.

"Stinky is more accurate." Aye-Aye said.

At the lion-turtle fire city square the huntsman returns alone.

"What happened?" One of the citizens asked.

"Where are the others?" The second citizen asked.

"Gone. Spirits took them. They were protecting that kid, Wan, like he was one of their kind." The huntsman leader said and among the crowd are Jaya and Yao.

"Did you hear that? Wan's alive!" Jaya cheered.

At the Spirit Wilds at the oasis a white dragon flies in a figure eight motion and then goes downward and Wan is using his fire while using the Dancing Dragon technique and moving forward while the spirits are watching and when Wan is done they applaud him and Wan becomes older with his hair hanging and scruffy and having a goatee and he is confronted by hunters who unleash fire but Wan redirects the fire and sends it back at the hunters making them run away and the spirits gather and cheer at him as he's drinking tea for victory.

"And the way Wan moves fire, it's like nothing I've ever seen. He uses it like it's an extension of his body." The huntsman leader said while Wan keeps training and fighting hunters off.

Outside the city an older Jaya is leading a group of townspeople.

"Wan has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds! We don't have to live under Chou the Elder's rules anymore! I say we leave this city and start over! Who's with me?" Jaya asked raising his fist and the crowd cheers as the lion-turtle grants them fire and they go for the Spirit Wilds with flames in their hands.

At the oasis Wan mounts on his cat-deer named Mula with a travel pack and saddle.

"Ready to go, Mula?" Wan asked petting the cat-deer who purrs.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Aye-Aye asked.

"Yes. It's time I see the rest of the world and find the other lion-turtle cities." Wan said.

"I'm proud to call you my friend, Stinky." Aye-Aye said smiling.

"Thank you for everything. Goodbye, everyone." Wan said as Mula starts to dash off.

"We'll miss you!" The first friendly spirit called waving goodbye.

Wan and Mula ae riding across the world and they arrive at a plain with a stream where they decide to rest and Wan is lying on the ground while Mula is drinking water from the stream but then they see a parade of spirits running away.

"The all=powerful spirits are battling!" One of the spirits said.

"They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!" The second spirit said.

Wan and Mula go find the source of the stampede and they find a clearing where they find two spirits which one is white and blue while the other is black and red and they are locked in battle while destroying surroundings and Wan runs up to the two and unleashes fire at them.

"Stop or you'll destroy everything!" Wan yelled.

 _"This doesn't concern you, human!"_ The white spirit said in a female pure voice.

"It does when lives of spirits and animals are in danger!" Wan said.

 **"If you're a friend of the spirits, then use your fire to help me break free."** The black spirit said in an evil like male voice.

 _"Don't involve the human! This is between us."_ The white spirit said.

 **"Please save me! She has tormented me for ten-thousand years."** The black spirit said.

"Ten-thousand years? Let him go!" Wan yelled throwing a fire blast at them but the white spirit swats it away and Wan finds they're connected by one tentacle and so he unleashes a fire blast at the connected tentacles severing it and they're now separated.

 **"Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits."** The black spirit said flying away.

 _"Do you realize what you have done?"_ The white spirit asked.

"Yeah, I just helped a spirit, who was being bullied by you." Wan said.

 _"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."_ The white spirit said.

"And what gives you that right?" Wan asked.

 _"You don't know who I am, do you?"_ The white spirit asked.

"Should I?" Wan asked.

 _"Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed was Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am a force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world and for the past ten-thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance, until you came along."_ Raava said.

"So, by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?" Wan asked.

 _"Precisely. The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation and it's all your fault."_ Raava said and Wan hangs his head in shame.

After the vision Korra is still in the pool resting.

"Raava, I found you." Korra said.

In Sasuke's room Sasuke opens his eyes and looks around.

"Korra, I hope you're recovering." Sasuke said as he lies back down again and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, we've finally got to my favorite chapter of this book, Wan's story! I loved this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this too. Now, I just gotta do the second part as well. Hope you look forward to it. I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	20. Origin of the Avatar Part 2

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 8: Origin of the Avatar Part 2**

In Sasuke's room Sasuke opens his onyx eyes and gets off the bed and then leaves the room and finds the Bhanti Tribe who are still overlooking Korra who is still in the pool.

"You're awake." The Fire Shaman said.

"How's Korra doing?" Sasuke asked.

"She's connecting to her deepest Avatar memories. There is a big chance she'll recover." The Fire Shaman said.

"Should we pull her up?" The female Fire Sage asked.

"No. She must confront her own past if she is to move forward. We can only hope she survives the ordeal." The Fire Shaman said.

"I know Korra can survive it. She's strong than you think." Sasuke said.

"Your confidence in her is convincing. Perhaps you are right." The Fire Shaman said.

Korra's eyes start twitching and as she opens them she's in her dream world and then finds Wan and Raava.

 _"The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation and it's all your fault. This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits."_ Raava said

"This world is home to us all and what happens here is everyone's business." Wan said.

 _"Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist! I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late."_ Raava said angry.

"Let me help you." Wan said.

 _"I don't want your help. Don't interfere with me again, human!"_ Raava said sternly as she flies off.

After Raava is gone Wan and Mula exchange looks.

"Let's keep moving." Wan said as he mounts on Mula who starts moving.

As Wan and Mula continue travelling through the plains they see something in the distance walking down their way.

"What is that?" Wan asked as it's a figure who continues to walk down Wan's path. "Who are you?" Wan asked getting off Mula and unleashes flames in his palms ready to attack.

The figure is revealed to be a young man with brown hair that's cut short on top with two locks wrapped in bandages on both sides of his face, dark eyes with blue markings under them, his eyebrows are cut short, wearing a high magenta collared light kimono being heled by a dark sash.

"You're a human." Wan said.

"Yes. And are you aiming to attack me?" The young man asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry. It's…been a while since I've met a human. I've been spending years with spirits." Wan said.

"I see. That must have been an achievement for you." The young man said.

"So, what're you doing out here on your own?" Wan asked.

"I'm sent on a task by my father to find my destination of a foreign land and me and my brother are to aid with its revival." The young man said.

"Really? That's quite a task." Wan said.

"Now, I must be on my way." The young man said.

"Hold on. Have you seen a giant black and red spirit named Vaatu?" Wan asked.

"No, but I have seen something flying over the sky a minute ago." The young man said.

"That must've been him." Wan said.

"Why are you searching for this Vaatu?" The young man asked.

"Um…well…I kinda set him loose. He tricked me into releasing him and the other spirit Raava. Now he's probably out causing trouble, but Raava said she'll handle it." Wan said.

"I see. Well, I had best be on my way." The young man said as he keeps going.

Wan and Mula decide to follow the young man and they later arrive at the woods but as they keep going they hear noises coming from the bushes and they find fruit trees and their branches are shaking slightly and they find four people who are monks harvesting the fruits from the trees and two monks create clouds under them which they float on to reach the fruits.

"Do you see that, Mula? People. They seem to have some kind of wind power." Wan said as he runs up to the monks. "More humans! I found you." Wan said excited but the nomads are startled and they run off in fright while dropping their baskets. "Wait, I'm friendly!" Wan said chasing them but he runs to a cliff and he nearly falls but then a hand grabs him and it's the same young man.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, do you?" The young man asked pulling Wan back up.

"Thanks." Wan said.

"You're an interesting fellow. Tell me, who are you?" The young man asked.

"I'm Wan. What about you?" Wan asked.

"My name is Indra Otsutsuki." Indra introduced.

"Indra Otsutsuki? I've never seen anyone like you around." Wan said.

"That's because I'm from somewhere far away from where you're living." Indra said.

Just then someone is flying over them and it's one of the nomads riding on his cloud and he's going for a floating lion-turtle.

"The legends are true! Another lion-turtle city and it's flying!" Wan said as the flying lion-turtle is taking the power of air back from the monks.

"So, there are lion-turtles. Tell me, Wan. Are you from a lion-turtle?" Indra asked.

"Yeah. I was from the one with fire, but…I got kicked out." Wan said looking down. "You from a lion-turtle?" Wan asked.

"No. I am from somewhere far." Indra said.

"Oh, but where?" Wan asked.

"I'll explain to you later." Indra said.

"Okay. Well, I've got to get to that lion-turtle." Wan said.

"How? It's floating and last time I checked, you're not a flyer." Indra said.

"I've got an idea." Wan said grinning.

Later Wan ties a rope to a tree and around a rock.

"Are you certain this will work?" Indra asked.

"Gotta try. Wish me luck." Wan said climbing up the tree and then uses his fire to burn the rope catapulting himself toward the lion-turtle but he's not flying enough. "Oh, no…" Wan said as he's falling down but he grabs a dangling vine and starts climbing.

"That fellow is becoming more interesting by the second. He's reminding me of Asura." Indra said.

Wan is now in the village and he explores around and finds spirits in the village as well much to his amazement and he finds monks who are meditating and he walks up to him.

"Hi. My name is Wan." Wan introduced but the monks look at each other. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's been a while since I've seen other humans." Wan said.

"Where did you come from, stranger?" One of the nomads asked.

"Another lion-turtle city far away. For the past two years, I've been living among the spirits and exploring the wilds." Wan said.

"Remarkable. Come. Sit with us. We would love to hear your travels." The nomad said.

Just then the spirit sitting with the nomads becomes dark and flies off while another spirit also turns dark tears down a wall of a nearby hut making people run out screaming and more and more spirits become dark and attack the villagers and just then something appears in the sky and it's Vaatu.

"Vaatu." Wan said.

"So, that's Vaatu." A voice said and Indra arrives.

"Indra." Wan said.

 **"So, we meet again, human. And what's this? Another one? Wait, you look familiar to me. You wouldn't happen to be the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, would you?"** Vaatu asked.

"Hagoromo?" Wan asked.

"That's my father. You know him?" Indra asked.

 **"More than you know. So, he has a son. This will be perfect to make him suffer."** Vaatu said.

"Why is the great spirit of darkness here, but not his other half?" The nomad asked.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Wan said running to Vaatu. "Leave these people in peace! They've done nothing to harm you." Wan said but a dark spirit comes at Wan but then a fire strikes at it. "Indra?" Wan asked.

"Leave him." Indra said as he creates lightning and shoots it at Vaatu who swiftly dodges.

 **"Impressive display of chakra and Nature Transformation. It seems your father has taught you well."** Vaatu said.

"That power. That fire and lightning. It's similar to my fire, but different." Wan said.

Just then something appears in the sky and it's Raava.

 _"Begone!"_ Raava yelled knocking into Vaatu.

 **"How are you doing after our split, Raava? I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever."** Vaatu said flying off with dark spirits following him.

"That was close." Wan said.

 _"I told you not to interfere."_ Raava said to Wan.

"I had to do something. These people were in danger." Wan said.

 _"Another human also interfered. You are not needed."_ Raava said to Indra.

"I was helping, because I wanted to." Indra said.

 _"You look familiar to me. Who are you?"_ Raava asked.

"I am Indra Otsutsuki." Indra said.

 _"Otsutsuki?! You are the son of Hagoromo, are you not?"_ Raava asked.

"Yes he's my father." Indra said.

"I take it you know him too? Because Vaatu also mentioned that name." Wan said.

 _"How I know him is not your concern."_ Raava said.

"Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help, but how did you become split from Vaatu?" The nomad asked.

 _"Ask him."_ Raava said looking at Wan who hangs his head.

"It wasn't my fault. Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all if I could." Wan said.

 _"It's too late for that. Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."_ Raava said.

"He's stronger, but you're getting weaker." Indra said.

 _"As darkness grows, light fades."_ Raava said.

"I'm sorry for endangering your village, but I promise to set things right." Wan said.

"How?" The nomad asked.

Outside the village Wan, Indra, Raava, Mula, and a nomad are facing the air lion-turtle.

"Great lion-turtle, I ask that you grant me the power of air, so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late." Wan said.

 _"You already carry the power of fire. No human has ever held two elements at the same time."_ The air lion-turtle said.

"I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it." Wan said.

 _"Hmm, perhaps, but to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it."_ The air lion-turtle said.

 _"Ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one, who has caused so much trouble?"_ Raava said.

"Raava, please. I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone." Wan said.

"If we work together, then we may have a chance." Indra said.

"You wanna help, Indra?" Wan asked.

"If dark spirits are causing calamity in this world, then I should do something. After all, Vaatu seems to know about my father, if they faced each other in combat, then there should be a reason his son can also face him." Indra said.

"Thanks." Wan said smiling.

 _"Very well, I will help you to master the power of air."_ Raava said.

"Thank you, Raava. In return, I'll help you restore balance to the world." Wan said.

"Perhaps this can also help with my choice as the successor to my father." Indra said.

Later Wan, Indra, and Raava are travelling through deserted lands.

"What's this harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Wan asked.

 _"Harmonic Convergence. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world."_ Raava said.

"How long do we have?" Indra asked.

 _"About a year in your time."_ Raava said.

"Then we'd better start training. By the way, Indra, your power of fire is similar to mine, but it's different. What's this Nature Transformation thing Vaatu mentioned?" Wan asked.

"This is part of using my chakra and I am able to use the ability of Ninshu. Nature Transformation is similar to using the element you used, but it's the advanced form of chakra control that defines the nature of one's chakra and alters properties for use of techniques." Indra explained.

"Wow. That sounds amazing. Can I do that?" Wan asked.

"Only those, who have learned Ninshu can master that." Indra said.

"If you say so." Wan said as he starts unleashing his fire while Indra does his techniques such as Nature Transformation, Ninshu with use of shurikens and his sword and even turns his eyes into red and splits his irises. "You can make your eyes like that too?" Wan asked.

"Yes. This is called the Sharingan. It was awakened after I saved my brother's life." Indra said.

"I envy you right now." Wan said as he keeps unleashing fire. "Okay, I'm ready to try air. How's this gonna work?" Wan asked.

 _"The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies."_ Raava said.

"That's all?" Indra asked.

"Great. So, you've done this before?" Wan asked.

 _"No, this has never even been attempted. It is very dangerous."_ Raava said.

"That's what they said about living in the Spirit Wilds and I survived that. I'm ready. Give me the air." Wan said and Raava flies through him and he yells in pain for bit but then he unleashes a gust of air. "It feels completely different." Wan said.

"If you and Vaatu have been battling each other for every ten-thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?" Indra asked.

 _"He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me."_ Raava explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Wan said.

"Even if Vaatu wins, you'll still come back?" Indra asked.

 _"Yes, but you won't survive to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the world for ten-thousand years."_ Raava said.

"That doesn't sound very promising. We better pull ourselves together if we're going stand against him." Indra said.

"I can see you've got some powerful stuff at your disposal, but if I'm gonna help you guys defeat Vaatu, then I should visit some more lion-turtles." Wan said.

Wan, Indra, and Raava travel the world and they find a water lion-turtle who gives Wan the power of water and Wan starts rising water.

"Why's there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?" Wan asked.

 _"This physical world is where humans come from. Spirits come from another realm. At the north and south pols, the two realms intersect. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world. Humans have been forced apart settling on the lion-turtles, who protect them and losing touch with each other."_ Raava explained.

Later an earth lion-turtle gives Wan the power of earth.

"Most people think they live in the only human city in the world." Wan said.

 _"Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around."_ Raava said.

Raava passes through Wan's body again.

"When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power." Wan said as he uses the power of earth and Raava passes through him again. "I feel like I'm changing. The more we practice, the stronger I become." Wan said.

"Good. You'll need everything you have so we can rise against Vaatu." Indra said as he slashes the air with his sword and then unleashes his fire and lightning.

"With you at our side, I think things will go smoothly." Wan said but then he starts sniffing. "Smells like smoke." Wan said.

 _"Humans are nearby."_ Raava said.

"We should go see." Indra said and they find a group of humans burning down trees for wood.

"A spirit!" A settler yelled throwing a fireball but Wan deflects it.

"Easy there! We're friendly." Wan said.

One of the humans sees Wan and is shocked.

"Wan? I can't believe it." The human said and it's an older Jaya.

"Jaya!" Wan cheered and they hug. "What're you doing out here?" Wan asked.

"You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out there in the wilds, we decided to try it too." Jaya said.

"Is this your friend, Wan?" Indra asked.

"Yeah. This is Jaya. Jaya, Indra Otsutsuki." Wan introduced.

"Where'd you come from?" Jaya asked.

"Somewhere far from where you're living." Indra said.

"So, where's Yao? Did he come with you?" Wan asked.

"Yes, but he didn't make it. We…we lost many good men along the way." Jaya said sadly and Wan hangs his head down in sorrow and Jaya notices Raava. "So, why were you protecting that spirit?" Jaya asked.

"This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably ran into." Wan said.

"Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here, just like they attack any men." Jaya said.

 _"You have no idea what you're doing. You're only making things worse."_ Raava said.

"The spirits are back!" One of the settlers said pointing at the right.

"Let's wipe 'em out this time! We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to!" Jaya said.

"What happened to you? When did you become so violent?" Wan asked.

"You showed me we could change the world if we just stopped being so afraid. Now we're doing it." Jaya said as he runs to joins the others.

"This isn't what I had in mind." Wan said as he goes after them.

A group of spirits and humans stand face-to-face against each other and the humans prepare their fire in their hands.

"Get out of our forest, humans!" Aye-Aye yelled.

Just then Wan comes in between them.

"Wait! We can resolve this peacefully." Wan said.

"Stinky? You came back!" Aye-Aye cheered.

"It's good to see you again." Wan said.

"You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here, just like the old days." Aye-Aye said.

"YOU'RE the ones, who's getting cleared out!" Jaya yelled.

"There's no need for violence. I know there must be a way to work out a compromise." Wan said.

"You cannot allow yourselves to give into your hatred or this conflict will escalate for the worst." Indra said.

"You have a good heart, Stinky. I don't much about this new human you brought, but at least he's nothing like those fire tossers. They're not like you." Aye-Aye said.

"Spirits like him killed our friends! I can't let them get away with that." Jaya said.

Just then thunder is roaring as dark clouds appear while lightning starts crackling as Vaatu appears in the sky and Vaatu laughs evilly and Aye-Aye and the other spirits start turning dark.

 **"We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down!"** Dark Aye-Aye yelled.

"No, they're corrupted." Indra said.

 _"It's Vaatu. He's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side."_ Raava said.

Jaya throws a fireball at the dark spirits but they dodge.

 **"Wipe them out!"** Dark Aye-Aye commanded as the dark spirits and human start fight.

"Stop, please!" Wan yelled as he unleashes a gust of air to send them back but they keep charging at each other.

"This is getting us nowhere." Indra said.

"Raava, we need each other to combine our energies. Maybe we'll have enough power to stop this." Wan said.

"Wan, it's risky." Indra said.

"Anything to stop this." Wan said and Raava merges with him and Wan shoots himself into the air on an air spout and other three elements circle around him and he is glowing with white energy. "Enough! You need to stop fighting before you destroy each other!" Wan yelled.

Aye-Aye is reverting back to his normal state.

"Stinky, wh-what happened…?" Aye-Aye asked.

"He's controlling the four elements." Jaya said.

"Impressive." Indra said.

 _"Wan, I have to leave your body or I'll destroy you."_ Raava said as Wan's energy is unstable.

"No, it's working. If you leave, the fighting will start again." Wan said but he groans under strain and starts falling into the sky.

"Wan!" Indra said.

Raava leaves Wan's body and catches him before he crashes to the ground and Raava takes Wan out of the battlefield and Indra follows them but then he sees the humans and spirits fighting each other again and he stops to do something but looks back at Wan and goes after him.

Later Wan wakes up on a nearby cliff and he sees the burned down remains of the battlefield.

"We have to go back." Wan said.

"I'm afraid it's over." Indra said.

Just then Vaatu appears in front of them.

 **"He's right. Your human friends have already been annihilated."** Vaatu said.

"No…!" Wan said shocked and saddened.

 **"Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world! As for you, son of Hagoromo, I will enjoy killing you and after Harmonic Convergence, I will come for your father next!"** Vaatu said as he flies off.

"Damn him." Indra said.

Wan searches for Raava and finds her completely small behind a rock and he picks her up.

"Raava…" Wan said sadly.

"You've been weakened even more." Indra said.

 _"I'm sorry, Wan, Indra."_ Raava said and Wan puts her into a teapot.

"There's nothing else we can do here." Indra said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Wan said as he gets on Mula who dashes off and Indra follows after them.

Wan and Indra are making their way for the southern spirit portal.

 _"We're almost there. I was wrong about you, Wan. I had no idea that humans were capable of such nobility and courage. And you, Indra, I had no idea Hagoromo would have a son and teach him the ways of Ninshu. I'm sorry that we do not have much more time together."_ Raava said.

"Let's not give up before the battle's even begun. Who knows what will happen?" Wan said.

"This is our first Harmonic Convergence, so we will see how this plays out." Indra said.

Later they come across a beam of light.

"Is this the portal, Raava?" Indra asked.

 _"Yes. This is the southern portal to the Spirit World. Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again, at the place where the two worlds meet."_ Raava said.

Wan and Indra enter the portal and they arrive in the Spirit World which is barren and there is a hollow tree in the center and two portals and they find Vaatu arriving from the north portal.

 **"Are you ready for our final battle, Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time, I may be rid of you once and for all."** Vaatu said.

"Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me." Wan said.

"And me." Indra said.

 **"No human can stand against me and it doesn't matter that you are Hagoromo's son. I'll still destroy you!"** Vaatu said.

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore." Wan said.

"If my father was able to handle you, so can I." Indra said activating his Sharingan.

Wan throws a blast of fire at Vaatu who dodges but Indra unleashes lightning getting the spirit who retaliates with attacking with his tentacles at Indra who back flips out of the way while throwing shurikens and Wan shoots another fire blast but Vaatu swats Wan away with his tentacles.

 **"I have lived ten-thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud!"** Vaatu said firing a purple energy beam getting Wan but Indra uses Clone Technique to attack Vaatu who retaliates by firing another energy beam. **"It was I, who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world! To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivion!"** Vaatu said firing another purple energy beam.

Indra quickly takes Wan and they dodge the beam.

"He's powerful than I imagine." Indra said.

"Raava! The only way we win is together!" Wan said and Raava flies to Wan and merges with him and he's surrounded by unstable white energy.

Vaatu attacks with his tentacles but the two evade with Wan creating a cloud and while they're exchanging blows Indra tries using his Sharingan to paralyze the dark spirit but it doesn't work and Vaatu uses one of his tentacles to grab Indra who avoids it and lights his sword with lightning and throws it at Vaatu getting him as Wan uses two elements to attack but they're forced back by Vaatu's attack and Wan's physical form starts becoming static as his energy is unstable.

"You and Raava have to be separated." Indra said.

 _"He's right. If I stay any longer, you will die."_ Raava said.

"It doesn't matter! If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together!" Wan said.

Indra unleashes fire at Vaatu to keep him busy but Vaatu dodges the fire and unleashes another purple energy beam but Indra dodges and uses Shurikenjutsu and Wan tries to help but his body is becoming more static and losing ground but unleashes a fire blast at Vaatu who retaliates with another purple energy beam to send the two back and Wan is near the portal and Vaatu pins him down with one of his tentacles.

"Wan!" Indra yelled as he uses lightning to attack but Vaatu whips with his tentacles but Indra uses Yin Release to phase through the attack and attacks with his sword at the tentacles to try and free Wan but Vaatu grabs him with another tentacle.

 **"It's no use! Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over!"** Vaatu said.

In outer space the planets start to align and two beams from the spirit portals start bending over to connect each other and Vaatu starts glowing purple while Wan's body is containing Raava's form and Wan places his hand on the south portal causing its energy to flow into him and he's covered in blue light.

"Wan…" Indra said.

Vaatu sees this happening and backs off as Wan is becoming less static and his eyes glow white as white energy flies out of his mouth and eyes and Wan's energy is stabilized.

"What happened?" Indra asked.

 _"We are bonded forever."_ Raava said.

"Don't worry. Raava and I are one now." Wan said.

"Then, this should be our advantage." Indra said.

Wan unleashes fire, air, water, and earth attacks at Vaatu and Indra unleashes fire and lightning to strike and Vaatu tries to fight back but Indra lights his sword with lightning and then stabs at the spirit with the lightning sword electrocuting Vaatu and while Vaatu is being electrocuted Wan traps him in an air bubble and unleashes rings of fire, air, water, and earth and Wan guides the bubble to the hollow of the tree and Vaatu is now trapped in the tree with purple energy behind him.

"It's over for you, Vaatu." Indra said.

"This is your prison now. I will close the spirit portals, so no one will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you." Wan said as he closes the north portal.

Wan and Indra are back in the physical world.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Indra asked.

"Yes. The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I'll teach men to respect the spirits so balance can be maintained." Wan said.

Spirits start lining for the south portal and they enter the Spirit World through the portal and before Aye-Aye goes for the portal he turns to the two.

"Goodbye, Stinky. I was glad to have met you." Aye-Aye said bowing.

"Same to you." Wan said bowing back and Aye-Aye goes into the portal.

Wan begins closing the south portal.

"I'll be the bridge between our two worlds. And only the Avatar can be able to enter the Spirit World." Wan said.

"Good luck with your new generation. I must return to my original mission." Indra said.

"You helped me with my mission. Let me come and help you with yours." Wan said.

"I'm sorry, but this is where we part ways. This is a mission only my brother and I can accomplish." Indra said.

"So, this is goodbye? Will we meet again?" Wan asked.

"…Goodbye, Wan." Indra said leaving.

Later the fire lion-turtle is talking to its residents.

 _"The world is entering a new age. Our time protecting mankind is over. We will no longer give humans the power of the elements."_ The fire lion-turtle said.

Later armored warriors are fighting with weapons and are using fire and water.

"Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my mission: To use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace." Wan said as he enters the Avatar State and uses the four elements to keep the fighting parties at bay.

Years later at a burning battlefield where rocks are elevated everywhere, red flags, arrows, and large earth coins are scattered all over the field an old and armored Wan slumps against an earth coin surrounded by arrows.

"I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounded humanity and hatred is spreading. There isn't enough time." Old Wan said.

 _"Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up."_ Raava said as Old Wan exhales one more time as a gold light leaves his body and it dissipates into golden specks and scatters.

Everything goes white and a baby cry is heard.

Just then Korra opens her eyes that are glowing white and she gets up while little white beams escape from her eyes while gasping for air and the light in her eyes stop and she looks up at the Fire Shaman and the Sages.

"I…remember." Korra said.

"Do you remember who you are?" The Fire Shaman asked.

"My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar." Korra said and looks around. "Wait, where's Sasuke?" Korra asked.

Korra gets pulled up from the cave and she finds Sasuke.

"Korra, are you hurt?" Sasuke asked and Korra hugs the Uchiha.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Korra said.

"Uh, don't we have that backwards…? Whatever. You got your memory back?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I remember everything now." Korra said.

"Good. Then you know what we should do, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know now." Korra said.

Korra, Sasuke, and the Fire Shaman leave the cave and are now outside where they find a courtyard with sky bison eating grass.

"Sky bison in the Fire Nation?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been raising this herd of sky bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar." The Fire Shaman said.

"Thank you for all your kindness and taking care of Sasuke for me. I wonder how long we've been away." Korra said.

"I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away." The Fire Shaman said.

"Harmonic Convergence?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain once we leave. I have to close the spirit portals before that happens." Korra said.

Korra and Sasuke get on a sky bison and it starts flying out of the island and through the sky for their journey.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now that we're done with the two parters of Wan's story, it's time to be going back to Sasuke's and Korra's adventure and be moving to the beginning of the epicness of the remainder of this book. Hope you look forward to it. I also hope you enjoyed that I added a certain character during Wan's journey as well and I did my best with him during this chapter. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	21. Spiritual Guidance

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 9: Spiritual Guidance**

Korra and Sasuke are flying on the sky bison from the Bhanti Tribe's island and while flying Korra explains everything to Sasuke about her vision with meeting Wan, him meeting with Raava, meeting with a shinobi known as Indra Otsutsuki, them fighting against Vaatu during Harmonic Convergence, Wan trapping Vaatu, and him closing the spirit portals.

"So, you actually saw the very first Avatar and found out how the Avatar was made?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Korra said.

"Then Wan met with the light spirit Raava, him being tricked by Vaatu into severing them, causing Vaatu to be free, corrupting spirits to grow stronger while Raava got weaker?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Korra said.

"And then they teamed up, along with a shinobi named Indra Otsutsuki to confront him during Harmonic Convergence, which has been a destined battle between Raava and Vaatu and Wan and Raava fused together permanently, becoming the first Avatar and Wan and Indra trapped him in the Spirit World?" Sasuke asked.

"That's about the size of it." Korra said.

"You know, that name Indra sounds kind of familiar to me. I mean, I never heard of him, but…he sounds like I know that name." Sasuke said.

"He's a lot like you actually. I mean, he's a shinobi, so that's one, but he's also serious, smart, uses the Sharingan, as well as the Nature Transformation jutsu, like Fire Style and Lightning Style." Korra said.

"So, now our new mission is close the South spirit portal before Harmonic Convergence, which is coming really soon." Sasuke said.

"Yes. I have to close it before Vaatu gets out." Korra said.

"But how're we gonna close it? We can't go to the South Pole, because Unalaq has control over it and I'm sure that portal's guarded." Sasuke said.

"You're right. We can't go to the South Pole, but there is another way. I can close it from the inside, in the Spirit World." Korra said.

"Uh, how? I've never seen you learn to enter it." Sasuke said.

"Which is why we're going to see Mister Spiritual." Korra said smiling.

In the Eastern Air Temple at a yard Jinora is playing with what looks like a light-green dragonfly-rabbit spirit.

"Gotcha!" Jinora said grabbing the spirit who flies off. "Furry-Foot, come back." Jinora said but Furry-Foot lands on her head while four other dragonfly-rabbit spirits appear around her and she laughs.

"Jinora?" A voice called and Jinora finds Tenzin coming. "There you are. Come on, everyone's waiting." Tenzin said finding Jinora alone. "Were you playing with someone?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh, just some…imaginary friends." Jinora said and her father makes a skeptical look but then Furry-Foot appears behind him and Jinora giggles while her father is leaving.

Meanwhile Korra and Sasuke arrive at the Eastern Air Temple and Korra is impressed by the temple's layout.

"The Eastern Air Temple. I regret not coming here. It's nice." Korra said.

"I'll admit, it's not bad." Sasuke said.

"I can only hope Tenzin's going help us." Korra said doubtfully.

"What makes you think he won't?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you forget back at the Spirit Glacier Festival?" Korra asked.

"It's not like you fired him, you two were just on a temporary separation. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you, especially since the world is at stake." Sasuke said.

"You're right." Korra said as she lands the sky bison on the grassy ground. "Well, here we go. It's going to be nice to see everyone again." Korra said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"And I'll bet a certain someone is going to be happy to see you." Korra said smirking.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said as his face turns a little red.

"C'mon, it's obvious. Jinora's gonna be happy to see you, as you are to see her." Korra said.

"Sh-Shut up! Of course we're gonna be happy to see each other, but not what you're saying." Sasuke said as his face turns redder while turning away.

"Okay, Mister Denial. Let's go." Korra said as they start moving.

At the courtyard Tenzin and Jinora join the others and Kya and Bumi are having a conversation.

"Stop telling lies." Kya said mildly annoyed with one of Bumi's stories.

"It's true. I once beat an Earthbender in a rock-throwing contest. I have the trophy to prove it." Bumi said.

"Alright, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today, including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient Airbenders." Tenzin said but Ikki and Meelo are bored.

"Yay, old things." Ikki said bored and uninterested.

Just then two figures arrive at the courtyard and they're Korra and Sasuke.

"Korra?! Sasuke?!" Tenzin asked shocked.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo cheered running for the Avatar to hug her and Korra hugs them back.

"This is a surprise." Pema said.

Jinora then sees Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…?! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Jinora said mildly blushing.

"Good to see you too, kid." Sasuke said and Ikki and Meelo smirk.

"Jinora and Sasuke sitting in a tree…" Ikki began to sing much to Jinora's annoyance.

"Be quiet, Ikki!" Jinora said through her teeth.

"Jinora missed you the most, Sasuke. She wished you with her during our vacation and one night while she was sleeping, she was muttering to be you more and more." Ikki said making the Uchiha shocked.

"Really now?" Korra asked smirking.

"Is…that true, Jinora?" Sasuke asked.

"You know Ikki, she has such a WILD imagination." Jinora said eyeing at her sister annoyed.

"It's true, though. I heard you mutter." Ikki said.

"No I wasn't!" Jinora said.

"Okay, I'm sure Ikki was just joking. Right, Ikki?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes." Ikki said. "Not really." Ikki mumbled.

"So, how did you two know where to find us?" Kya asked.

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City." Korra said.

"It was Korra's memory that helped with finding you guys. Otherwise, we never would have been able to find you." Sasuke said.

"See? This is why schedules are important." Tenzin said to Kya and Bumi.

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra said.

"It's great to see you both as well, but Korra, why aren't you training at the South Pole?" Tenzin asked.

"Wait a minute. You don't know about the Civil War?" Sasuke asked shocking the family.

"What? No, we've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin's idea. What happened?" Bumi asked.

"So much. I don't know where to start." Korra said.

"Just tell us everything." Tenzin said.

"Everything?" Korra asked as she and Sasuke exchange looks for a bit.

"I'll handle the first bit." Sasuke said and Korra nods. "So, since Korra started her spirit training with Unalaq at the South, we found a spirit portal in the South Pole and Korra opened it, but then it turned out Unalaq was a backstabbing bastard, who wanted control of the South. He also somehow knew a lot about certain events in the Shinobi Countries, including my clan's massacre. We freed Tonraq and the rebels from prison, but Korra started a Civil War between both tribes. Tonraq asked us to get help from the President of the Republic, but he refused and so we set out for the Fire Nation. That was when we were attacked by Korra's doom and gloom cousins, but then a giant dark spirit came and attacked us and we were both swallowed whole. We ended up at an island inhabited by Fire Sages and while we both survived the dark spirit's attack, Korra lost her memory and so the Fire Shaman had to help with reconnecting Korra's Avatar spirit." Sasuke explained.

"It was then I met the first Avatar and I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place and now I need to close it again." Korra finished and everyone is shocked by their explanation.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin said.

Later Sasuke, Korra, and Tenzin are sitting on a bench and Korra explains about Wan.

"So, Wan was the first Avatar and he actually met a shinobi by the name of Indra Otsutsuki and together, they fought this dark spirit Vaatu and Wan imprisoned him in the Spirit World?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes and now I think my uncle's trying to free him." Korra said.

"That probably makes sense, considering he wanted you to open the Southern spirit portal." Sasuke said.

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but I never realized how far he would go to get it." Tenzin said.

"With all due respect, Tenzin, if you knew Unalaq was screwed up…WHY DIDN'T AT LEAST LEAD WITH THAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Korra said.

"It's okay. He does have a point. Part of me hoped I was wrong about him. He's Korra's uncle and I didn't want her to think anything less of him. I thought maybe her good nature would help him see the error of his ways, but I can see that there are some people, who are consumed by lust for power, are beyond saving and there is no going back." Tenzin said.

"Why would you think I would change him?" Korra asked.

"While you do have your faults, Korra, I know that you're just as special as any other Avatar before you." Tenzin said.

"How so?" Korra asked.

"When you told me how you felt, it made me realize you've grown so much since I started training you. I guess it's because of you being headstrong. I had to give you the space you need to make your own decisions. That's the only way you would learn and evolve as an Avatar." Tenzin said.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You trusted me and messed up. I failed you, I failed the South, I failed my dad. It's all my fault." Korra said.

"Don't blame yourself." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. This is all Unalaq's doing. We must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage." Tenzin said.

"Thank you." Korra said.

"It's obvious we need to close the Southern portal." Tenzin said.

"Korra and I talked about this and we can't get to South, since Unalaq's army controls it." Sasuke said.

"My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World." Korra said.

"A journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment." Tenzin said.

"So, what do you say, Mister Spiritual?" Sasuke asked.

"I say today, we enter the Spirit World." Tenzin said and Korra smiles.

Meanwhile at the South Pole with the Southern spirit portal Unalaq, Desna, and Eska are standing before the portal.

"Father, what are we doing here?" Desna asked.

"You're here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar." Unalaq said.

"I told you, it wasn't our fault." Desna said.

"You're right. It was mine for trusting you." Unalaq said.

"But at least Sasuke Uchiha is not here to interfere with you." Eska said.

"While I am pleased to hear that worthless brat is gone, I still needed Korra alive. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world." Unalaq said.

"We'll make it up to you, Father." Eska said.

"Good. I'll need your help to open the Northern portal." Unalaq said.

"I thought only the Avatar could do it." Desna said.

"I believe there is another way." Unalaq said as he goes into the portal and the twins follow him and they arrive at the Spirit World. "This way." Unalaq said going for the tree which is Vaatu's prison and then they see a closed portal. "There it is, the Northern portal." Unalaq said.

Meanwhile in Republic City at the filming set of the Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South a scream is heard and it's Bolin who is in his Nuktuk outfit and he's hanging upside-down by props that look like eagle talons while Kiba who is in his Tak outfit and Lee who is in his Kang outfit are trapped by props that look like more eagle talons.

"Cut! Okay, that's lunch, everyone!" The director said as the bell rings and everyone minus Bolin, Kiba, and Lee are gone and they're still stuck.

"Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone." Bolin said.

"Uh, we're here too, ya know!" Kiba said.

Just then Asami, Sakura, and Kakashi enter the set.

"Asami!" Bolin said.

"Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!" Lee said.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin' here?" Kiba asked.

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming." Asami said looking around confused.

"Uh, are you filming right now?" Sakura asked also looking around confused.

"Right now? Nope. We're, uh…at lunch." Bolin said.

"I see. Do you want some help?" Kakashi asked.

"We got it, Kakashi-sensei. We're shinobis too." Kiba said.

"Right." Kakashi said.

Just then Shikamaru and Neji enter the set.

"Neji. Shikamaru." Lee said.

"I thought you guys don't like coming here." Kiba said.

"I've decided to see how Varrick's project is coming along." Neji said.

"As stupid as it is, I wanted to see how it's going, though now I wished I stayed out." Shikamaru said.

Just then Mako arrives.

"There you guys are." Mako said.

"Oh, hey, Mako." Asami said in a serious tone.

"You're still mad at me." Mako said.

"I was never mad. Just disappointed." Asami said.

"Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, are Bolin, Kiba, and Lee around?" Mako asked.

"Up there." Kakashi said pointing up.

"Hi, Mako." Bolin said waving from above.

"Not gonna ask. Anyway, I've got something to tell you guys." Mako said as Kiba and Lee free themselves and land on the ground with their feet while Bolin also frees himself but plunges down.

"Ow. I gotta stop doing my own stunts." Bolin said in pain.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries. I told Kakashi about it. It was Varrick." Mako said.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Varrick attacked his own ship?" Asami asked.

"I always knew he was crazy, but not insane enough to attack his own stuff." Sakura said.

"It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war and he wants control of the businesses that stand profit the most from it. He already had all shipping. All he needed was Future Industries." Mako said.

"Varrick helped SAVE Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not a criminal mastermind. This has to be mistake." Asami said.

"It's not a mistake! If Varrick keeps this up, the war will only get worse!" Mako said making Asami get taken aback. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out." Mako said.

"See, this is why I had to move out." Bolin said.

"Wait, you guys aren't living together anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. It was time for this eagle-hawk to spread his wings and fly." Bolin said flapping his hands.

"Mako, you've had a busy week. Even you need to relax once and a while." Kakashi said.

"I appreciate your concern, Kakashi, but I can't just yet. I know for a fact that Varrick is up to no good and I have proof. The detonators that he uses in his movers are exactly the one Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, and I found." Mako said.

"That's right. The one back at the Cultural Center attack." Kakashi said.

"Yes! Those explosions were just like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked." Mako said.

"Don't you think it's possible that anyone could have gotten their hands on one of the detonators?" Asami asked.

"It is possible, but from what Mako is explaining, it does make sense too." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon, Mako. Let it go." Bolin said.

"Gah! I'm not gonna let it go! I'll prove that I'm right." Mako said.

"What if you're wrong? What if this whole thing turns out to be a dead-end and it'll get worse?" Asami asked.

"I'm not wrong!" Mako yelled making the heiress get taken aback again. "Sorry. I…I gotta go." Mako said running off.

"Sheesh, and I thought Sasuke was the jerk." Kiba said and they glare at the Inuzuka. "What?" Kiba asked.

"Dude, not cool. Sasuke and Korra left a week ago." Bolin said.

"This whole investigation thing is really serious to him. When you have a goal, you have to aim higher for it until it's over." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but he's getting stressed over this lately. Can you find a way to at least to talk to him?" Asami asked.

"I can try. It won't get his mind off his mission, but I can be there for him." Kakashi said eye smiling at the heiress.

"Thanks, Kakashi. I gotta get back to work on my company." Asami said leaving.

Mako is walking down the corridor but then two bodyguards stand before him.

"Varrick's looking for you." One of the bodyguards said.

At the Eastern Air Temple on a platform Korra and Tenzin are talking.

"You're lucky. This temple is the most spiritual of all air temples. Why, this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik." Tenzin said.

"Wow. Spirit World, here we come." Korra said.

Later everyone is at a field and Korra and Tenzin are meditating while Meelo is ringing a bell while Ikki is playing a horn with Airbending and making a low droning sound.

"Are you in the Spirit World?" Korra asked opening her right eye.

"I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals." Tenzin said opening his left eye.

"Aww, did I do it wrong?" Meelo asked and Tenzin sighs.

"Let's try something else." Tenzin said.

"I thought your bell ringing was just fine." Korra said.

"Thanks." Meelo said ringing the bell.

On a mountainside where an Air Nomad's face is carved on Korra and Tenzin are meditating again and are now surrounded by burning incense sticks attached to talismans with the Airbending symbol Kya placed but Tenzin is now coughing from the smoke.

"Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong, it's not going to work." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry. I did what you told me." Kya said.

"Well, the moment's ruined." Tenzin said walking away and his sister scowls at his attitude.

"Hey, we could've tried a little longer." Korra said following Tenzin.

Jinora then sees dragonfly-rabbit spirits appearing around the Avatar and then the spirits are flying off into the wilderness.

"Come back, Furry-Foot." Jinora said running for a cliffside.

"Jinora, what're you chasing?" Sasuke asked following her.

"Oh, nothing." Jinora said.

"I just heard you say Furry-Foot." Sasuke said.

"Oh, he's my imaginary friend." Jinora said.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… Hey, we should join the others." Jinora said rushing past the Uchiha who eyes her suspiciously.

"That girl's hiding something." Sasuke said.

At the inside of the temple Korra and Tenzin are meditating under a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

"Focus, Korra. Focus." Tenzin said.

"I am focusing." Korra said.

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe." Tenzin said.

"Okay, I feel it." Korra said.

"Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here! I don't think this location is going to work either." Tenzin said.

"What's going on with you? First, you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, now me." Korra said.

"Well, nothing is feeling right to me." Tenzin said.

"I hate to rush your feelings, but we're kinda in a hurry." Sasuke said leaning against a pillar.

"He's right. Harmonic Convergence is on its way and I have to close the spirit portal." Korra said.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you show Korra how you got into the Spirit World in the first place?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, let's try that." Korra said.

"Well…uh, actually…" Tenzin stops talking.

"You never went to the Spirit World, did you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"No…" Tenzin answered hanging his head down making Korra shocked while his family peer from the pillar Sasuke was leaning against.

"You never went to the Spirit World?" Korra asked.

"But you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema said.

"TRYING to get in. It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an Airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." Tenzin said but Bumi laughs.

"Welcome to the 'I Disappoint Dad' club." Bumi said but Sasuke elbows him.

"Shut up. You're not helping." Sasuke said.

"I keep forgetting that kid's strong." Bumi said rubbing his abdomen.

"If you've never been to the Spirit World, how were planning to get Korra into it?" Kya asked.

"I've spent years studying techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, Harmonic Convergence is almost here." Korra said.

"And if Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World…" Sasuke was cut off.

"You have to trust me. I can help you." Tenzin said.

"Well, I have an idea of my own." Sasuke said.

"You do?" Korra asked.

"What idea?" Tenzin asked.

"Jinora." Sasuke said turning to Jinora.

"Me?" Jinora asked.

"There something you wanna tell Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, my daughter's too young and untrained to have any knowledge about spiritual matters." Tenzin said.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get into the Spirit World." Jinora said.

"How would you know that?" Tenzin asked.

"My spirit friends showed me. It's okay. You can show yourselves." Jinora said and dragonfly-rabbit spirits appear surprising them.

"How did you do that?" Tenzin asked.

"Jinora." Pema said awestruck.

"Bunnies!" Meelo cheered.

"Actually, they're dragonfly-bunny spirits." Jinora said.

"Somehow, I knew she does know something about spiritual matters." Kya said.

"Jinora is a bright kid." Sasuke said and Jinora blushes while Ikki and Meelo are playing with dragonfly-rabbit spirits.

"So cute! Come back!" Ikki said.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits." Jinora said.

"That makes sense." Sasuke said and a dragonfly-rabbit spirit flies to the Uchiha and nudges him. "Hey!" Sasuke said.

"He likes you." Jinora said.

"Great." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Just then another dragonfly-rabbit spirit flies to Bumi who laughs.

"I think this one likes me." Bumi said.

"Are they here to help?" Korra asked and the dragonfly-rabbit spirits start flying down the cliffside.

"I think they want you to go down there." Jinora said.

"I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest NEAR the temple." Tenzin said.

"No offense, but I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the Spirit World, so I'm gonna follow them." Korra said.

"If we need to go to Tenzin World, we'll give you a call." Bumi said.

"How about I'll send you to a hospital if you keep this up?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Bumi said.

Meanwhile in the Spirit World where Unalaq and his children approach the Northern portal.

"Father, haven't the spirits had ten-thousand years to open the portal?" Eska asked.

"If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?" Desna asked.

"By entering the Spirit World through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had: Our bending." Unalaq said as he starts Waterbending at the portal. "Join me! Together, we can open this portal." Unalaq said.

Desna and Eska assist their father with their Waterbending and the portal reacts sending purple energy which disrupts their bending and injures Densa throwing him back and he groans in pain.

"Desna!" Eska cried.

"Leave him! Keep bending!" Unalaq ordered as he bends more water but Eska tends to her brother.

"He needs a healer at once!" Eska said.

"This is more important!" Unalaq said.

"I'm taking him back." Eska said carrying Desna away and they leave the Spirit World.

Unalaq continues to bend at the portal but is unsuccessful and so he bends more water and then freezes it into ice but nothing still happens making Unalaq disappointed.

Meanwhile at Varrick's office the door opens and Mako is shoved into the room and he finds Varrick and burning coal on the ground.

"I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about 'em?" Varrick asked.

"Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk." Mako said.

"Torture? The only thing I wanna torture is this pesky foot fungus." Varrick said showing his infected foot and starts hopping on the burning coal while screaming in pain. "The burning means it's working. I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ship and I think you know what I know that you know, you know?" Varrick said.

"Know what?" Mako asked.

"That the world is a dangerous place! That's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force." Varrick said.

"I have a job." Mako said bluntly.

"We need you. Me, Asami, Bolin, and the Leaf ninjas! We're all in the same team here. We want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami or your brother, would you?" Varrick said.

"What are you saying?" Mako asked.

"I'm saying I want your help to PROTECT them. Without you, who knows what could happen." Varrick said.

"Thanks for your 'concern', but the answer is no!" Mako said leaving the office and Varrick walks back on the coal.

In the Future Industries office Asami has just finished her paperwork and she puts the papers in a drawer and she sighs.

"Finally, that's the last one." Asami said and just then a knock on the door is heard. "Come in." Asami said and coming in is Kakashi.

"Hey." Kakashi said.

"Oh, hi, Kakashi. I wasn't expecting you to come in." Asami said.

"I was just keeping tabs on the city and wanted to see how you're doing." Kakashi said.

"I just got done with my last minute paperwork. Sometimes, running a business can stressful." Asami said.

"I'm sure a certain Firebender is going through the same thing." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, did you get a chance to talk to Mako yet?" Asami asked.

"I tried, but like I said, I doubt he'll listen." Kakashi said.

"Hmm, I feel like our group is apart. Sasuke and Korra are gone, Bolin is focusing on that mover, and Mako's focusing on work and so am I. This separation's getting to me." Asami said looking at the picture of them together facing the camera after the Equalist revolution.

"Why don't we go find Mako and talk to him?" Kakashi suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. I need a break from paperwork anyway." Asami said as they leave the office.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Korra, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Jinora are riding on Oogi who is following the dragonfly-rabbit spirits.

"Oh, you are so cute! I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. It's short for 'Bumi Junior'." Bumi said placing the blue dragonfly-rabbit spirit beside him. "Don't you think he looks a lot like me?" Bumi asked Tenzin who is driving Oogi.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Tenzin said annoyed while not bothering to look at his brother.

"I think Dad's mad at me." Jinora said sadly.

"Your father's not mad at you. His pride's a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you do." Kya said comforting her niece.

"You have natural gift, Jinora. Don't be disappointed with yourself." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's pretty lucky." Korra said.

"You're the lucky one, Korra. You actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know about a lot of Avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him or a her?" Jinora asked.

"It's a him. Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light." Korra said.

"So, the Avatar is part spirit this whole time. That's interesting." Sasuke said.

"Of course! Just like the statue!" Jinora said.

"What statue?" Kya asked.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar." Jinora said.

"When did this happen?" Korra asked.

"It was on the solstice." Jinora said.

"The Winter Solstice? That's the same day Korra opened the Southern portal!" Sasuke said.

"Whoa." Korra and Jinora said.

"Am I the only one, who doesn't think this is a coincidence?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Now that you mention it, I feel like there's a connection to this." Korra said.

Later Oogi arrives at the destination.

"We're here!" Bumi said.

"Are you sure these spirits are leading us to the right place?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course! I trust Bum-Ju with my life." Bumi said.

The dragonfly-rabbit spirits lead the group to a circle surrounded by rocks and the rocks are overgrown with vines and have an Airbending symbol on it.

"Look, there are carvings on them." Korra said.

"This is an ancient Airbender meditation circle." Tenzin said.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange." Jinora said.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin said.

"Meaning…?" Sasuke asked.

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen it's connections to the Spirit World." Tenzin said.

Everyone sits down in a meditative stance and Tenzin starts bending the smoke from an incense burner while encircling the group and as smoke approaches the dragonfly-rabbit spirits fly off.

"Good job. You cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us and you scared away Bum-Ju." Bumi said.

"Oh, no. Not the most important one of the bunch. We're all crying in despair." Sasuke said annoyed earning a glare from Bumi.

Tenzin continues to bend the smoke and as he bends the third circle the ground starts to rumble.

"It's working." Tenzin said as the rumbling continues.

"I'm not liking this. Something's gonna happen." Sasuke said and just then the center of the circle starts to open and a swarm of bat like dark spirits emerge and start swarming the group. "I had to say something." Sasuke said.

"Ah! Bats! Evil bats!" Bumi cried.

"They're not bats, idiot. They're dark spirits." Sasuke said.

The dark spirits fly out and back into the circle and Korra and Tenzin use their Airbending to stop them but the dark spirits fly back into the circle but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu to try and stop them but the dark spirits continue to fly around them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra, I know you're still new to this, but you gotta try it." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Korra said as she confronts the dark spirits and starts meditating and then Waterbends at them trapping them and Korra manages to purify the spirits making them gold.

"Amazing." Kya said in awe.

"I knew she do it." Sasuke said.

The spirits disappear in a gold glow and overgrowing vegetation starts to disappear.

"You did it." Sasuke said.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way." Tenzin said.

"Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke." Korra said.

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World." Tenzin said sadly.

"Everything Unalaq taught Korra was just to help himself, nothing more. Everything you've done was to help her." Sasuke said.

"I want to better understand the spirits, so I can help them, but Unalaq twisted this whole thing around. I'm sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor and for acting ungrateful to you. I need you now more than ever." Korra said.

"I won't let you down." Tenzin said placing his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Great." Sasuke said smiling.

"The ancient Airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World." Tenzin said.

"Why don't you go first?" Korra asked.

"After all these years, my father's dreams for me will finally come true." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile in Republic City in Mako's apartment Mako is looking through many documents and just then he hears a knock on the door and he opens it revealing to be Kakashi and Asami.

"Hey." Kakashi said.

"Did you two come to tell me how paranoid I am?" Mako asked.

"No. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seem agitated earlier." Asami said.

"I'm fine." Mako said.

"That doesn't like you are." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you have a night off?" Asami offered.

"No thanks. I'm busy." Mako said.

"Too busy for Kwong's Cuisine? It was our first date there. We can invite the others and have a nice dinner." Asami said.

"I dunno…" Mako said.

"Mako, I know that when you your mind is set on something, it's hard to drop it. I know how much trying to solve this case means to you." Kakashi said.

"I know you guys are trying to get my mind off this, and I appreciate it, but I just can't drop it, okay?" Mako said.

"Mako, this whole thing is ruining your life. Sasuke and Korra have been gone for a week, Bolin has moved out of your apartment, the war between South and North is probably getting worse. I think you should try and stop." Asami said.

"I can't. I'm trying to fix this mess I made when I ruined Korra's chances of trying to help the South. I've let her down once, and I can't do it again." Mako said.

"I know what that's like. I try not to let anyone down. After I realized my father and Xiba were Equalists, everything changed and I didn't know what to do. You, Korra, Bolin, and Sasuke were all strong and I wanted to be strong too." Asami said.

"You're strong in your own way. You helped took down your father and brother and helped stop the revolution. We worked together and we're a team." Mako said.

"Yeah. Now, I feel like we're being torn apart." Asami said sadly.

"After I deal with this investigation, we're leaving the city. We'll find Sasuke and Korra together and work this thing out. I know we'll be a team again." Mako said.

"I hope so." Asami said.

"I know for a fact you will form your team back together. I'm happy to see that Sasuke has teammates to look after him when I couldn't." Kakashi said.

"Hopefully, sooner or later, you and Sasuke can patch things up too." Mako said.

"Maybe. I'm just glad to see people, how can care for Sasuke and give him the family he needed after the loss of his clan. That's all that matters." Kakashi said eye smiling.

Just then a bang on the door is heard.

"Police!" A voice yelled.

"It's Lu." Mako said opening the door revealing Lu along with Gang and Lin.

"Hey, Mako. Hope we're not interrupting anything." Lu said.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"We busted some Triple Threats, who said you hired them for a job." Lu said while Gang is going through a wardrobe.

"Alright, it's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back, Chief." Mako said.

"According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property." Lin said.

"That's crazy!" Asami said.

"I think you're quite mistaken, Chief. During our sting operation, Mako was with us this whole time. The Triple Threats were actually paid off to distract us, so Asami's property could be stolen. There would be no time for Mako to go to the warehouse and steal everything from Future Industries." Kakashi said.

"It's true, Chief. You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako asked.

"I have to follow up on a lead." Lin said.

"Well, lookie what I found: Cash…and these." Lu said taking out explosives.

"That's…impossible." Asami said shocked.

"They were not there." Kakashi said.

"What are you doing with explosives, Mako?" Lin asked.

"I don't know where they came from." Mako said.

"You're under arrest." Lu said handcuffing Mako.

"None of that is mine." Mako said.

"Yeah, should've known you'd hook up with your old PALS. Once a Triple Threat, ALWAYS a Triple Threat." Gang said.

"This has to be a mistake! Mako might've done some bad things in the past, but he's no criminal!" Asami said.

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but your friend's a crooked cop. That sting operation was just a way to lure you away from your warehouse." Lu said.

"He was using you this whole time." Gang said.

"That's not true!" Kakashi yelled.

"Asami, I would NEVER do anything like that to you." Mako said.

"Mako, I was with you that whole time, so I know you wouldn't." Asami said.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Gang asked as he and Lu start escorting Mako out of the room.

"It's Varrick! This all Varrick! He set me up!" Mako said.

"Yeah, it's all Varrick's fault." Lu said sarcastically as Mako is being escorted out of the room.

"We have to do something." Asami said.

"Don't worry. We will help him. I promise." Kakashi said.

"This whole thing is getting out of hand. I never realize how broken up we are without Korra and Sasuke." Asami said.

"I'll go get the others. See if you can find Bolin and tell him the situation." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Okay." Asami said leaving the room.

At the Eastern Air Temple everyone is waiting at a bonfire while Tenzin is meditating in the circle but then a stick is poking at him and it's Bumi who is poking his brother who twitches impatiently.

"You in the Spirit World yet?" Bumi asked.

"No, I am not and stop bugging me!" Tenzin snapped blowing the stick away with his air.

"It's okay, Tenzin. Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the Spirit World." Kya said.

"No! Just give me some time." Tenzin said.

"Stop being stubborn! It's not your destiny. I think JINORA was meant to guide the Avatar." Sasuke said.

"Jinora will NOT enter the Spirit World! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I AM. I've spent YEARS training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World." Tenzin said.

"Need I remind you we're out of time?" Sasuke asked.

"If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin…" Kya was cut off.

"Sasuke is right. I can guide Korra into the Spirit World. I'll be alright." Jinora said and Tenzin looks at everyone with assuring looks.

"Perhaps I will never have the connections with spirits like I always wanted…like my father wanted me to have." Tenzin said.

"It's okay, Daddy." Jinora said hugging her father.

"I'm proud of you. Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe until you return." Tenzin said and Korra nods.

"We'll be alright." Korra said.

"Be careful, kid." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for believing in me." Jinora said smiling.

Korra and Jinora meditate as Sasuke, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi watch and the two girls start meditating as Korra's eye's glow and later the girls are now in the Spirit World.

"The Spirit World…" Korra said amazed.

Meanwhile Unalaq is standing before the tree where Vaatu is still imprisoned.

"The Avatar is dead and I cannot open the Northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu." Unalaq said.

 **"You have not failed me…yet. The Avatar still lives."** Vaatu said.

"How do you know?" Unalaq asked.

 **"Even though my connection to Raava has been severed, I can still feel her presence."** Vaatu said.

"I'll find her." Unalaq said.

 **"The Avatar will find you. She has just entered the Spirit World."** Vaatu said.

"Then, I'll wait for her. It's good to know she's alive while that Uchiha brat is dead." Unalaq said.

 **"Uchiha, you say? Hmm, That sounds like someone from the Shinobi Countries."** Vaatu said.

"A shinobi brat was with the Avatar. His name was Sasuke Uchiha." Unalaq said.

 **"Hmm, an Uchiha. Can it be…? Yes…"** Vaatu said.

"What is it?" Unalaq asked.

 **"No need to concern yourself with. Just wait for the Avatar to come."** Vaatu said.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, we're now at the start of the epicness of this book and also nearing the end of it, just five more left to do and we're almost done. I hope you're ready for Spirit World adventure in the next chapter. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	22. Dawn of a Spiritual Age

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 10: Dawn of a Spiritual Age**

It's nighttime at the ancient Airbender meditation circle near the Eastern Air Temple and Korra and Jinora are meditating as their bodies are motionless and Sasuke, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are sitting around the campfire.

"I can't believe my little girl had to guide Korra into the Spirit World instead of me. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself." Tenzin said worried.

"Jinora's a smart girl and she obviously has connection to the spirits. I know for a fact that she and Korra will be fine." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. You just have to have faith in your daughter." Kya said placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But they won't have their bending in there. They'll be defenseless." Tenzin said.

"I'm not a bender and I've helped Korra kick Amon's ass." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I'VE never had bending and I don't think I'd call MYSELF defenseless." Bumi said slightly offended.

"Of course you two aren't. Sasuke is a capable ninja, who has the Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Nature Transformation, excellent shuriken and kunai skills, Taijutsu, keen intellect, great agility and speed, and there's even the Curse Mark, but he doesn't use it unless he needs to." Tenzin said.

"All are true." Sasuke said.

"And you, Bumi. You have your…" Tenzin stops talking and glances at Kya.

"Positive attitude?" Kya said raising her arm making an awkward grin.

"I would've said acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, but whatever." Bumi said.

"You three get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked.

"A ninja can handle keeping watch, even without sleep." Sasuke said.

"Well, wake us up if you need anything." Kya said.

"Or if any interesting spirit-y stuff happens, like their bodies start floating around and you need someone to help you grab them before they fly off." Bumi said.

"Bumi!" Tenzin and Kya berated.

"You're just wanting me to kick your ass, are you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just saying, we're here if you need us." Bumi said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Please come back soon." Tenzin said placing his hand on Jinora's head and joins his siblings.

"Jinora, Korra, come back safe." Sasuke said.

In the Spirit World in a grassy field Korra and Jinora look around.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jinora asked.

"Just…stay close to me, okay? It seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into dark spirits." Korra said touching a flower which turns into a butterfly.

"Look! It's made of jewels! The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home." Jinora said chasing the butterfly.

"Jinora, be careful! Hold on!" Korra called running after Jinora but as she's running she stops and looks down at a hole and finds a meerkat spirit.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you giant clod!" The meerkat spirit yelled.

"Sorry." Korra said.

"This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are, stomping on through here like that?" The meerkat spirit asked.

"I'm the Avatar." Korra said smugly and just then another meerkat spirit rises from the ground.

"The Avatar?" The second meerkat spirit asked and sniffs Korra. "Not impressed." The second meerkat spirit said.

"I'm trying to find the spirit portals. I opened one…" Korra was cut off as a third meerkat spirit rises.

"I heard Unalaq did that." The third meerkat spirit said.

"No, I did it, but…" Korra was cut off again as a fourth meerkat spirit rises.

"Well, if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is?" The fourth meerkat spirit asked.

"Because I was at the South Pole." Korra said and a fifth meerkat spirit rises.

"I don't trust her!" The fifth meerkat spirit said as three more meerkat spirits rise.

"Get outta our world!" The sixth meerkat spirit yelled.

"We don't need you!" The seventh meerkat spirit yelled.

"You don't belong here!" The eighth meerkat spirit yelled.

"Get away from me!" Korra yelled trying to bend but nothing happens.

"Did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us! In our own holes! Get her!" The first meerkat spirit yelled as they jump at the Avatar who tries to dodge but they latch onto her while turning into globs.

"Jinora!" Korra called getting Jinora's attention and she turns to see what's happening.

"Korra! Stay calm! Your energy is upsetting them! You're only making it worse." Jinora said running to help and tries to get the globs off Korra but to no avail.

More meerkat spirits start circling around the two and a hole opens through causing the two to fall down into spirit waters but they hold onto each other's arms but then Korra sees a large dark spirit swimming at them and swallows them both and they are sent to a river spiraling them down a rocky slope until it forks causing Korra and Jinora to go separate.

"Jinora!" Korra yelled as she's being taken to a waterfall and falls into nothingness.

Korra is now in what looks like a dark forest like area and looks around.

"Jinora! Jinora!" Korra called but nothing and only finds dark spirits staring down at the Avatar making her panic and she starts running.

Korra stops and takes a step back and a large insect-like creature is behind her and threatens her and it lashes out making Korra continue through the forest and she bumps with her back against a tree and she looks around the whole forest seeing nothing but dark spirits around.

"Jinora…" Korra said and keeps looking and starts crying. "Jinora…" Korra said in a child voice and she is now in her four-year-old self and keeps crying as she is surrounded by dark trees.

In a brighter looking green meadow Jinora is looking around.

"Korra! Where are you?!" Jinora called but no answer. "Hello? I'm lost. Can someone help me please?" Jinora asked and just then she hears something behind her.

Jinora finds what looks like something flying to a hill and to Jinora and it's Furry-Foot who is now big.

"Furry-Foot? Is that you?" Jinora asked as she runs to the dragonfly-rabbit spirit and hugs him. "It's good to see you again! You've gotten big here." Jinora said examining Furry-Foot's big size. "I don't suppose you know where Korra is, do you?" Jinora asked but Furry-Foot doesn't answer making Jinora sad. "We were supposed to go find the spirit portals, but I don't know how to find anything here." Jinora said and Furry-Foot allows her to get on his back and Furry-Foot starts flying off.

Furry-Foot is flying over a hill and then flies for a forest and they later arrive at empty yellow skies and they find big twisted roots and tall trees where a building is suspended upside-down by vines.

"It's like an awesome treehouse. Wait, I've read about this place. Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's library!" Jinora said.

In the dark forest Little Korra is hiding under a tree still crying and scared and she then hears a strange cry and she sees something coming down at her with eyes glowing making her more scared.

"Get away!" Little Korra yelled smacking something down causing it to glisten.

Little Korra slowly crawls over to see what she hit and it's a dragon-bird spirit on the ground and its right wing sparkles pink and there is a hole on its wing and it tries to flap its right wing but it only sheds some pink sparkles and it tucks it away and lies down in sadness and Little Korra approaches it.

"I'm sorry I swatted you. You just scared me." Little Korra said picking up the dragon-bird spirit.

Just then something is coming their way and it's a shadow figure illuminated by light and it slowly reveals a figure wearing Earth Kingdom clothing carrying a lantern.

"You two look lost. Maybe I can help you." The figure said.

"I know you." Little Korra said.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." The figure said lifting the lantern revealing himself to be Iroh.

"Iroh!" Little Korra said.

"Hello, Korra." Iroh said smiling.

Meanwhile at the human world at the Airbender meditation circle Bumi and Kya are asleep while Sasuke is still keeping watch over Korra and Jinora's bodies.

"Sasuke, you should get some sleep. I'm sure they'll be fine. No one knows we're here." Tenzin said.

"You're right, but still, anything can happen. I told you I can handle this without sleep. I'll be here until they find the portals." Sasuke said.

"If you say so. Just come to me if you want to switch out. I'm going to sleep now." Tenzin said.

"Okay. Good night." Sasuke said as Tenzin joins his siblings and Sasuke looks at the two who are still meditating and motionless. "I hope you two are doing fine in the Spirit World. I wonder how you're doing with finding the portals." Sasuke said.

Later Iroh is leading Korra out of the dark forest and they arrive at a brighter grassy field with a house.

"I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Korra. You came just in time. We're having a tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding." Iroh said showing a tea party with many spirits and among them is a spirit who is a conjoined frog.

"How can you two marry each other? Aren't you…" Little Korra was cut off.

"Complete opposites? I know!" May said.

"I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me." Jim said.

"The Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cakes. They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain weight. Of course, you won't lose any either." Iroh said chuckling.

"This part of the Spirit World doesn't seem scary." Little Korra said taking a spirit cake but then sees something. "My teapot!" Little Korra exclaimed pointing at a teapot.

"That's right. It was yours long, long ago. When you were Avatar Wan. You used it to carry the light spirit, Raava around until the two of you became one. It is my favorite thing I found here. You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup." Iroh said pouring tea from the teapot into a cup for Little Korra who drinks it.

Meanwhile Jinora and Furry-Foot arrive at Wan Shi Tong's library where many knowledge seekers are managing shelves and Jinora looks around in awe.

"Wow. I could just stay here forever, reading." Jinora said and just then something comes swooping down in front of her and it's Wan Shi Tong the owl spirit.

"The last human, who said that is still here." Wan Shi Tong said turning right and Jinora finds what looks like a skeleton.

"Professor Zei!" Jinora said.

"I see you have some knowledge of the past, so you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Now get out." Wan Shi Tong said.

"I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some knowledge?" Jinora asked.

"Those are the old rules. Besides, what does a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten-Thousand Things?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"Well, since you've been down in the Spirit World, the humans have invented radio." Jinora said smugly.

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio." Wan Shi Tong said.

"But do you know how it works?" Jinora asked.

"Of course! There is a box and inside the box, there is a tiny man, who sings and plays musical instruments." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Actually, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmitted through the spectrum…" Jinora was cut off.

"Alright, enough! I did not know this. Apparently, I've been fed some MISINFORMATION about the existence of tiny men in boxes." Wan Shi Tong said eyeing at one of the knowledge seekers annoyed making it hang its head and whimper sadly. "Still, I am not interested in that garbage. Now, go away." Wan Shi Tong said.

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the Spirit World with the new Avatar to find the spirit portals. I would think that you'd wanna help me." Jinora said.

"You came with the Avatar, hm? Well, why didn't you say so? Fine, you may look around, but don't break anything. I'll know." Wan Shi Tong warned as he flies off.

"C'mon, Furry-Foot. We gotta hurry!" Jinora said.

In Iroh's teashop Iroh is playing Pai Sho with a lotus spirit.

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits…although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well." Iroh said.

"Just hold on. I'm thinking." The lotus spirit said scratching its head.

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience, but time does not mean much to us here." Iroh said.

"How long have you lived here?" Little Korra asked.

"Oh, I've been here many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World. It can be a wonderful place and I've made some many friends." Iroh said offering a toast to May-Jim who return the toast but he finds Korra having a sad face. "Korra, what's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"I came here with my friend, but I lost her and now I'm all alone." Little Korra said.

"You're not alone, Korra. It's okay." Iroh said.

"No! It's not okay! Jinora's gone and I need to find her! She's lost and we need to go home! I don't like the Spirit World. I don't wanna be here anymore!" Little Korra yelled and just then a dark cloud starts growing and everything becomes dark as the spirits present become dark and angry.

"Did you say something to her?" Dark May asked.

"Me? You're the one with a big mouth!" Dark Jim snapped.

"Korra, please calm down! Look at what you're doing to everyone." Iroh said and Little Korra sees many dark spirits.

"I did that?" Little Korra asked.

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality, especially for the Avatar, because YOU are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry." Little Korra said bowing and the spirits revert back to their normal states and the sky starts to brighten.

"There, you see?" Iroh asked.

"I can make the sun shine?" Little Korra asked.

"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it, but if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see." Iroh said.

"I'm looking for my friend. I want her here now!" Little Korra said closing her eyes but when she opens them Jinora is not here. "Why didn't she come out like the sun?" Little Korra asked.

"I'm afraid finding her won't be easy." Iroh said.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Little Korra asked.

"Sometimes, the best way to solve your problems is to help someone else. This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you can help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours." Iroh said as the dragon-bird spirit flies onto Iroh's hand and gives him to Korra.

"I'll take him home. Where do I go?" Little Korra asked.

"The dragon-bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak." Iroh said pointing at a dark craggy mountain with dark clouds.

Meanwhile in Wan Shi Tong's library Jinora is looking through many books and scrolls for any spirit portals.

"Ugh! It's not here either. I have to find the portals. Korra is probably waiting for me there right now." Jinora said and she turns to a knowledge seeker. "I need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are. Would you help me?" Jinora asked and the knowledge seeker finds a map and gives it to her. "Thanks. This is it" Jinora said looking at the map. "That's where Avatar Wan imprisoned Vaatu. The elders believe that as long as the portals are closed during Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again. But if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds and the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness. We've gotta tell Korra!" Jinora said.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked and Jinora turns to see Unalaq and with him is Wan Shi Tong. "When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming here himself. What kind of father is he?" Unalaq asked.

"Better than you." Jinora said not happy to see Unalaq.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Especially since your Uchiha friend is not here to protect you, since he's gone." Unalaq said.

"You're wrong. Sasuke's still alive." Jinora said shocking Unalaq.

"What?!" Unalaq asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's still alive and he and Korra are gonna make sure to stop you. Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?" Jinora asked.

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits, unlike the Avatar." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Why would you wanna help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything." Jinora said.

"Don't believe everything you read. As I recall correctly, Sasuke Uchiha has a destructive behavior himself." Unalaq said.

"At least he helps people! He's not as selfish as you are! I'm tired of people treating him like he's a criminal, when he's just misunderstood and misguided." Jinora said.

"You're letting your feelings for that brat cloud your intelligence. Why don't you come with me, so you can do some firsthand research?" Unalaq offered and Furry-Foot turns dark and grabs Jinora.

"Furry-Foot…?" Jinora asked scared.

Meanwhile Korra and Iroh make their way for Hai-Riyo Peak.

"This looks scary. Will you come with me?" Little Korra asked.

"This is something that you must do on your own. The people, who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you. Besides, look at this little fellow. This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened, but does he seem scary to you now?" Iroh asked.

"No." Little Korra said.

"Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine light on them. It was good to meet you. Come visit me again…in this lifetime or the next." Iroh said.

Korra starts moving and when she turns back at Iroh who is waving goodbye he's already far away.

"Bye! Okay, time for you to go home." Little Korra said looking at the mountain. "Light and peace… Light and peace…" Little Korra said.

Korra is climbing up the mountain and she arrives at a platform above where she finds three lion-dog dark spirits.

"I'm not afraid of you! You're not scary. You just look that way. I have light inside!" Little Korra said petting one of the dark lion-dog spirits. "It's okay. You can be one of my friends. My name is Korra and I'm taking this dragon-bird home." Little Korra said as the dark lion-dog spirits start to turn light and become more friendly. "Iroh said you'd be nice. You wanna help me?" Little Korra asked and the light spirits start escorting her over the mountains.

Korra later arrives at a nest where there are other three dragon-bird spirits and Korra places the fourth dragon-bird spirit with the others and they fuse together to create a giant dragon-bird spirit which flies all over and passes by Korra who later returns to her eighteen-year-old self.

"Okay. Let's close the portals and find Jinora." Korra said getting the giant dragon-bird spirit who takes Korra and the light lion-dog spirits follow her.

The giant dragon-bird spirit takes Korra to the intersection of the Spirit World and she finds the tree where Vaatu is imprisoned.

"That's where Vaatu is." Korra said and the dragon-bird spirit lands the Avatar to the ground and she finds the Southern spirit portal.

 **"So, you've returned, Raava. The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon and this time. I'm going to wipe you out FOR GOOD."** Vaatu said.

"I think you've said that before, Vaatu, but I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out." Korra said going for the Southern portal.

 **"You might want to reconsider…that is if you want to save your friend."** Vaatu said and coming out from behind the tree is Unalaq who is levitating Jinora with him and she's trapped in purple water and she's slowly turning purple.

"Jinora!" Korra cried but then dark Furry-Foot lands in front of the Avatar and the light lion-dog spirits are back to being dark and growl. "I can't believe I trusted you! Sasuke was right to distrust you from the start! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this…this is balance. It's madness! Now let her go!" Korra yelled.

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal NOW." Unalaq said in a demanding tone.

"Don't do it, Korra!" Jinora said but Unalaq continues to bend purple water on Jinora and she's turning purple again.

"What will it be? Open the portal? Or lose your friend's soul forever? Imagine Tenzin's reaction to this, or even that Uchiha brat? I would love to see him suffer over the loss of her." Unalaq said.

"You monster!" Korra yelled but Jinora is still turning purple. "Stop! I'll do it!" Korra said as she goes for the Northern portal and starts to open it entering the Avatar State and unleashing spiritual energy from it and Unalaq smiles wickedly at the sight and as the portal opens the tree Vaatu is trapped in starts glowing red and purple. "Now, let Jinora go…" Korra was cut off as water attacks her. "Ahhhh!" Korra screams in pain as Unalaq attacks her with water.

"You should have come through the portal, then you could do this!" Unalaq said bending more water at Korra who dodges the water attacks.

While Unalaq is attacking Korra who keeps dodging Furry-Foot takes Jinora and flies off.

"AHHHHH! Korra!" Jinora cried.

"Jinora!" Korra cried going after Furry-Foot but then one of the dark lion-dog spirits tackle her and then the other dark lion-dog spirit grabs her with its mouth and sets her down.

Unalaq levitates Korra and her body starts turning purple and just her entire body is purple the giant dragon-bird spirit swoops in and strikes at Unalaq with its tail sending him back and then grabs Korra by its talons and flies off and Unalaq watches this in anger.

 **"I'll see you again, Raava. Once Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison and then I will have my revenge on not only you, but also against the descendent of Indra!"** Vaatu said.

Korra gasps as she opens her eyes and she finds herself back at the human world and back at the Airbender meditation circle and it's daytime.

"Korra!" Sasuke said running to the Avatar.

"Hey, Sasuke." Korra said.

"What happened? Did you close the spirit portals? Was Jinora able to help you?" Tenzin asked but Korra says nothing.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry…" Korra said and Tenzin turns to see his daughter still in her meditation state and still motionless.

"Where's Jinora? Why isn't she waking up?" Tenzin said holding his daughter in his arms.

"Unalaq tried to… I'm so sorry…" Korra said.

"But what happened to my little girl?!" Tenzin asked worried and saddened.

"What did Unalaq do?!" Sasuke asked in anger.

"He promised…if I opened the Northern portal, he'd let her go, but he tricked me and now Jinora is…" Korra stops talking shocking both Tenzin and Sasuke and Tenzin is saddened but Sasuke is angry.

"UNALAQ!" Sasuke shouted with rage as black marks appear on his skin making both Korra and Tenzin get taken aback. "I'm going to KILL that bastard! He'll DIE by MY HAND!" Sasuke shouted as he lights his left hand with his Chidori scaring both Korra and Tenzin even more and tears are now flowing from Korra's face.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, this kinda felt a bit shorter than I thought, but I did my best on this one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, we're getting to the real start of the epicness of this book and we're getting to one of my favorite chapters of this book. Hope you look forward to that. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**


	23. Shine of a Star

**Here is the next chapter for the new book. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 11: Shine of a Star**

Sasuke, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Jinora's spirtless body are riding on Oogi who is flying for the Eastern Air Temple where Ikki is riding on her air scooter laughing while Pema is picking flowers and Meelo sees Oogi flying to them.

"Dad's back!" Meelo said excited pointing at Oogi who lands.

Pema approaches the group and looks around.

"Where's Jinora?" Pema asked.

"Pema…something happened…" Sasuke said sadly while Tenzin shows her Jinora's motionless body in his arms.

"No…!" Pema said shocked and saddened while dropping the flowers and rushes to her husband who hands over Jinora.

"Her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World, but she's going to be alright." Tenzin said.

"How could this have happened?" Pema asked.

"It was my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the Spirit World without me. I couldn't protect her." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, there was nothing we could do. She was the only one to go in." Sasuke said.

"I'm so sorry, Pema. I tried to save her, but Unalaq tricked me." Korra said.

"That bastard…!" Sasuke growled with rage and disdain. "The next time I see him, he WILL die by my hands!" Sasuke said but Korra places her hand on his shoulder.

"We WILL get Jinora back. I promise." Korra said determined.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to stop until our little girl is back safe with us." Tenzin said rubbing his hand on his daughter's cheek.

"Neither will I. Jinora, keep hanging on for me." Sasuke said looking down at Jinora with teary eyes and then his eyes turn to anger. _"Unalaq, I'm coming for YOU! You will know my rage and hate!"_ Sasuke said in his mind.

Meanwhile in Republic City in the police station Mako is in his prison cell sitting on the bed and just then a metal cop Metalbends the door.

"You have visitors." The metal cop said and coming in are Bolin, Asami, and Kakashi and Bolin and Asami are wearing fancy clothing while Kakashi remains in his Leaf Shinobi attire.

"Hey, Mako." Bolin said.

"How are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Well, could be worse…" Mako said bitterly.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Kakashi said.

"So, what's up with the fancy duds?" Mako asked Bolin and Asami.

"We're on our way to the big finale for 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South'. Of course, Kiba and Lee will be there since they're also in the mover and I invited Sakura, Neji, and even Shikamaru, who replied 'This'll be a drag'." Bolin said making a face similar to Shikamaru's and in a monotone voice. "Yeah, everyone's gonna be there, except for…you know, you, 'cause you're in a jail and stuff." Bolin said.

"Thanks for the reminder." Mako said sarcastically.

"Oh, I brought you something!" Bolin said taking out a poster which has an image of Nuktuk carrying Ginger in a wintery background and Kang, Tak, and Snowy are also in the poster. "I thought this would help brighten the room. Read the description." Bolin said.

"'Dear Mako, Nuktuk says 'Keep smiling'." Mako read the poster and looks at his smiling brother. "Did you come over just to give me a poster?" Mako asked.

"No, he didn't." Asami said glaring annoyed at Bolin. "We came to tell you that we're gonna do everything we can to help you and prove your innocence." Asami said.

"Thanks." Mako said.

"We're gonna try and give proof that Varrick is the mastermind of all this." Kakashi said.

"Hold the phone! We don't know for sure if Varrick's the one behind this." Bolin said.

"He is!" Mako yelled standing up.

"No offense, Mako, but you've been suspecting Varrick the whole time and now you're a criminal." Bolin said.

"I'm NOT a criminal!" Mako yelled.

"Of course I know that, but you kinda look like one, 'cause you know, you're in jail and that's where criminals live." Bolin said.

"I was set up! Varrick knew I figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested." Mako said.

"Ah, you're going for the insanity defense. Smart." Bolin said.

"Bolin, if you don't stop, I'll have to place you under a Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"That's the jutsu you hypnotize people, right?" Bolin asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"I'll stop." Bolin said.

"Good. Mako, you hang in there and we'll prove you innocent." Kakashi said.

"Thanks for that, Kakashi. Hey, can you and Asami step out for a minute?" Mako asked.

"Sure." Asami said.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as they leave the cell and are standing next to the metal guard.

"Bolin, I know this whole Nuktuk thing is important to you now and you've seen Varrick as a friend, but you gotta know he's not. I haven't been the best brother recently and I'm sorry, but believe me when I say, I know what it's like to have a job that's important to you. Just understand, I'm saying this as a brother." Mako said.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Mako. I really do. I know our lives have been moving in two different directions, but know that I'll always be there for you. We are brothers, after all. I promise, we'll work this out and I'll see if Sasuke will be our little brother again, since your falling out." Bolin said patting his older brother's shoulder. "Okay, I gotta run. Kiba's gonna get impatient and you know how excited Lee is. I promise I'll be back tomorrow and I'm gonna get you the best attorney fame and money and buy!" Bolin said.

"Bolin, wait, if my theory about Varrick is correct, something might go down at the premiere. Just promise me you'll keep your eyes peeled." Mako said.

"Yeah, okay, big bro. I promise." Bolin said leaving the cell. "That insanity defense is gonna work." Bolin said to Kakashi and Asami who both face palm.

"Mako, we'll get you out of this." Asami said.

"No." Mako said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I just told Bolin, something might go down at the premiere. Can you guys watch over Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Of course." Asami said.

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I just need some time to think." Mako said and the two leave the prison while the metal cop closes the door with Metalbending.

At the Southern Water Tribe capital rebels are at a nearby mountain watching the capital city.

"Should we wait another day? Korra might still come with reinforcements." The rebel leader asked.

"We can't wait any longer. It's time to take back what's ours! It's time to take back our city!" Tonraq said and the rebels cheer at this. _"Korra, Sasuke, I'm sorry."_ Tonraq said in his mind.

The rebels bend sheets of ice on the mountain and start sliding down and Northern soldiers in a watchtower see them coming and one of them rings a bell warning other Northern troops who start to mobilize.

At the pro-bending arena there is a large poster of Nuktuk, Ginger, Kang, Tak, and Snowy hanging above the entrance and there is a crowd of people while Satomobile limos arrive.

There are children getting their picture taken with Juji, Roh-Tan, and Snowy.

"Say 'Nuktuk'!" The photographer said as he takes a picture.

Just then Bolin, Ginger, Kiba, and Lee step out of the limo while Asami, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji are among the crowd.

"This is getting idiotic by the minute. We should do something to help Mako." Neji said.

"He said he'll be fine. I hate leaving him in prison, but he said he needs to think." Asami said.

"Still, if what he said about Varrick is true, then we gotta prove he's right." Sakura said.

"We will. Just be patient, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"This whole thing is a complete drag. I knew coming here was a huge mistake." Shikamaru said.

"There they are, folks! The sweethearts of the big screen, and Republic City's most famous couple, Bolin and Ginger! And here are the sidekicks of Nuktuk, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee!" Shiro announced.

The four enter the arena.

"Wow, that was fun! Did you hear what Shiro said? We're Republic City's most famous couple!" Bolin said.

"Bolin, you're a doll, but you're as dumb as the rocks you bend. We are NOT a couple." Ginger said walking off.

"That's not what Shiro said." Bolin said.

"Man, give it a rest." Kiba said mildly annoyed.

"We must hurry for the premiere, I wish to see every scene of that mover." Lee said.

Outside Gang and Lu are eating Varri-cakes.

"Stop stuffing your mustaches with Varri-cakes and get to your posts!" Lin commanded.

"You got it, Chief!" Gang said.

"You two are the pinnacle of refinement." Lin said sarcastically.

Just then a limo arrives and stepping out is Raiko and his wife.

"This star-studded event just keeps getting star-studdier, folks. President Raiko and the First Lady Buttercup Raiko just arrived and they're being greeted by entrepreneur extraordinaire, Varrick!" Shiro announced.

"There they are! My most two honored guests." Varrick said kissing Buttercup's palm. "What do you think? No expense has been spared, I brought in the finest entertainers from Ba Sing Se, and the best food from the world! Heck, I even had this red carpet imported from the Fire Nation! They make the BEST red stuff over there. Fact!" Varrick said as they walk down the red carpet. "Alright, picture time." Varrick said as he poses and a picture is taken.

"Varrick, you didn't have to do all this for us." Raiko said.

"I wanted to, Mister President. I took one look after your wife and I knew that you were a man of exquisite taste. And that's why I know you're gonna love this mover!" Varrick said.

"Varrick, I know what you're doing and I doubt your propaganda is going to change my mind about going to war with the Northern Water Tribe." Raiko said.

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised how persuasive I can be." Varrick said.

Inside the arena where there is a giant screen and speakers and Raiko and his wife are sitting at a top booth while Bolin, Ginger, Asami, Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru are sitting at VIP booths while Naga, Pabu, and Akamaru are on the right side of the booth where a waiter serves them food.

Varrick is at the arena and a spotlight shines down on him.

"Thank you all for coming for the finale of 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South'! You know, when I first started this project, there were a lot of naysayers out there. 'You can't make pictures move' they said. 'You can't take some knuckleheaded Earthbender and make him a star' they said. 'You can't make ninjas from a different country actors' they said. 'You can't teach a polar bear-dog to speak' they said. Well, they're WRONG! Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices and you'll be SHOCKED to hear what they have to say." Varrick announced.

"Oh, boy…" Shikamaru said bored.

"They speak of the injustice that is happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. My hope, is that their words and this epic mover will inspire a real life hero to rise up and help." Varrick said making Raiko uneasy. "Thank you again. Enjoy the show!" Varrick said.

The screen lights up revealing Nuktuk being carried by a bird on the shoulders while Kang and Tak are also being carried by two more birds.

"When last we left our heroes, they were captured by the Evil Unalaq's dastardly pet birds. Amazingly, with the power of his whistling, Nuktuk escaped and same for Kang and Tak and they decided to seek council." The narrator said.

After the birds drop the three they kneel in front of a seal-lion who growls and then a fish is thrown to it.

"Thank you, Wise Sage. We will travel to Republic City and seek help." Nuktuk said.

In Republic City and in the mover president's office Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak enter the office while the mover president is working with chemicals.

"Have a seat. I'm just working on a cure for the common cold. No longer will my citizens suffer from the sniffles." The mover president said.

"There's something more important than the sniffles right now." Tak said.

"He's right. We need your help to stop the Evil Unalaq." Nuktuk said.

"Did you say 'help'? If there's one thing I love doing, it's helping people." The mover president said.

"The seal-lion seemed a bit far-fetched, but the portrayal of this president is RIGHT on the money." Buttercup whispered to her husband who smiles uneasily.

"So, Sakura, what do you think?" Lee asked.

"It's not bad so far." Sakura said.

"Still think it's a drag, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked smugly.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered bluntly making the Inuzuka annoyed.

"I'll admit, it's impressive. If Gai was here right, he'd be proud of you, Lee." Kakashi said.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, Kakashi-sensei." Lee said tearing up.

"I think this your best mover yet." Asami said.

"I just Mako was here to see it." Bolin said sadly.

"It's hard to enjoy your success when you don't have your family around to share it with." Kakashi said making Bolin think about Mako being prison.

Meanwhile a small boat carrying four men in Northern Water Tribe armor pulls up alongside the arena and the three soldiers begin to climb up the arena.

Lu and Gang are still eating Varri-cakes and Lu is licking one.

"I like to eat the top of the Varri-cake first." Lu said.

"I just try to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once." Gang said stuffing the Varri-cake in his mouth.

"Haha! I love our job!" Lu said.

Just then they see four soldiers in the window and they knock the two out and bind and gag them in a locker while leaving behind the icing from their Varri-cake on the floor.

Back to the screen where Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak are chained up to the wall while three automatons approach them.

"Northerner Water Tribe automatons!' Kang said.

"No!" Nuktuk cried.

"Beep bow bop. Nuktuk cannot stop Unalaq, must destroy Nuktuk." One of the automatons said.

Just then Roh-Tan and Snowy stop between the trio and the automatons and they growl at them forcing the machines to retreat and Juji joins the growling and then frees the trio by firing laser beams from his eyes.

Now free Nuktuk throws water at the automatons causing them to short circuit.

"Looks like you forgot that water and automatons don't mix." Nuktuk said.

"Bee bow bop. Oh, no. Circuits no working." The automaton said.

An automaton approaches Nuktuk from behind and prepares to attack but then Kang comes and delivers multi punches followed by a strong roundhouse kick sending the automaton down while Tak and Snowy join together and deliver a spinning missile attack getting two more automatons.

"Hahahaha! We did it!" Nuktuk said high fiving Kang, Tak, Snowy, and Roh-Tan. "But wait, where's Juji?" Nuktuk asked.

Juji is coughing while a light is shining on him.

"Nuk-no!" Juji said.

"You can't die, Juji! Not on my watch!" Nuktuk said.

"It's okay, Nuktuk. At least…I got to be your friend." Juji said coughing and then dies.

"Juji!" Nuktuk cried.

"No!" Kang cried kneeling down and starts crying.

"The Evil Unalaq is going to pay for this!" Tak yelled pounding his fists.

Bolin gets up from the seat and leaves the booth.

"Is he okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go see." Asami said getting up and follows the Earthbender.

Asami finds Bolin outside the arena and leaning to a balcony.

"Are you okay? It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji isn't really dead?" Asami asked.

"Of course! I know Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth. Oops…spoiler. Sorry." Bolin said.

"Then what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around. I mean, I'm glad I met Kakashi and the others, but it's not the same. Korra and Sasuke are gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing…business-lady stuff. Team Uchiha Avatar's fallen apart." Bolin said.

"I know. Things have changed too much since we first met. When I visited your brother before he got arrested, we agreed that we would go out and find Korra and Sasuke and try to work things out. Maybe you can come with us." Asami said.

"I'd like that. I'd REALLY like that." Bolin said.

"That's after we try and help Mako first." Asami said and Bolin nods. "Anyway, I'm going back to finish watching the mover. Wanna come with me?" Asami offered.

"You go ahead. I another minute." Bolin said and Asami places her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this. I promise." Asami said and Bolin smiles.

Asami leaves Bolin by himself and he looks down to see a docked speedboat.

"That's weird." Bolin said.

Bolin goes back inside the arena and walks down the hallway but then he slips on what looks like a Varri-cake on the ground and he manages to retain his balance by stopping in a split and he then hears banging on a nearby locker and then opens revealing Gang and Lu gagged and so Bolin removes the ropes.

"They're after the president!" Gang said making Bolin gasp.

Raiko is still at his booth still watching the mover with his wife.

"You and your sidekicks are too late, Nuktuk. Soon, my doomsday device will shoot this block of ice into the Earth's core, freezing the entire planet and I will be ruler of Ice Earth!" Evil Unalaq said laughing diabolically.

"That won't happen!" Tak said.

"You will be defeated!" Kang said.

"At least he didn't say 'youth' every time." Neji said semi-bored.

"Can't you at least be a bit supportive?" Lee asked.

"I am supportive. That doesn't mean I like it." Neji said.

Just then Raiko and his wife are taken from behind by unseen figures and begin restraining them and they're revealed to be Northern soldiers and they begin gagging and tying them up and while the president's guards are unconscious the soldiers escort the two to the door but then Bolin barges into the booth knocking the door out of the wall.

"I don't think so!" Bolin said.

Buttercup manages to wriggle out of her gag and screams while Ginger in the mover screams at the same time.

One of the soldiers send a water blast at Bolin who flips to dodge out of the way and then sends out a slab of rock from the wall behind him and hurls it at the soldiers sending them off the booth and into the pool making the audience gasp and Lin turns around with suspicion.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Someone's attacking." Sakura said.

Back at the president's booth Bolin punches the ground and crackles it with an earth wave throwing the remaining soldiers against the ceiling and then Bolin throws another punch forward sending them out of the booth and land on the metal bridge and to the players' locker.

Bolin unties the president and his wife.

"Mister President, get back. I'm here to help." Bolin said as he runs to the edge of the booth and jumps down.

After landing Bolin rips the sleeves off determined and cracks his neck and approaches the soldiers.

"Is that Bolin?" Lee asked.

"Dammit. We gotta help out." Kiba said as the two run and jump off the booth.

"Hey!" Sakura called but the two are gone.

"I'm doing something about this." Neji said also running to jump off.

"You know what, I'm going too." Shikamaru said joining them.

"Should we do something?" Asami asked.

"I think we should let them have this." Kakashi said.

Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru join Bolin.

"You guys gonna help?" Bolin asked.

"If there's one thing we do for our friends, it's helpin' out." Kiba said.

"You guys are the best." Bolin said smiling and confronts the soldiers. "Looks like there's nowhere to go." Bolin said smirking.

One of the soldiers shoots water from the play area but they dodge as the crowd gasp in fear and Bolin throws earth disks while Shikamaru throws shurikens at the soldiers.

"Secure the President and call for backup immediately!" Lin ordered and the metal cops run off for reinforcements.

Bolin dodges more water attacks and sends three earth disks getting one of them but the soldiers keep attacking but Lee rushes and delivers a flurry of punches at one of the soldiers followed by a spinning kick sending the soldier to Neji who delivers rapid strikes with his Gentle Fists sending him back.

The other soldier bends water at Bolin who dodges and at the same time in the mover Nuktuk dodges Unalaq's water attack and Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Justu to hold down the soldier allowing Kiba and Akamaru to use Fang over Fang at the soldier knocking him out but the soldier prepares to fire another water blast at Bolin.

"Bolin, look out!" Ginger called.

"Nuktuk, look out!" Mover Ginger called.

Bolin runs to the speaker before changing course to dodge the water attack and then bends two stacks of earth disks as a shield as the soldier fires another water blast while Nuktuk hides from Unalaq's attack from behind a pillar and waiting for the right moment Bolin sends one of the stacks at the soldier and continues bending more earth disk while Nuktuk sends a stream of water.

"This is unbelievable! Bolin is bending two full stacks of earth disks at once, which would normally be illegal, but then again, he's fighting three Waterbenders, so all rules are out the window!" Shiro announced.

Lee and Kiba dodge the water soldier's attack while Kang and Tak dodge Unalaq's attack and Lee delivers a somersaulting kick followed by a roundhouse kick as Kang does the same attack and Kiba attacks with his nails followed by a feral like strike and Tak mimics the same attack in the mover.

Before the water soldier could attack again Neji sneaks behind and delivers fast palm strikes with his Gentle Fists and delivers a thrusting palm strike and Shikamaru throws shurikens while Bolin sends an earth disk but as the soldier sends another water attack Bolin shields himself from the water blast.

The five deal with the last soldier and they dodge each attack and Shikamaru holds him with Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Neji, Kiba, and Lee to deliver their own attacks and Bolin leaps and throws an earth disk at the soldier knocking the soldier to a nearby speaker.

"It's over, ya bastard." Kiba said.

"Tell us who sent you!" Bolin demanded.

"It was Varrick! Don't me, Nuktuk!" The soldier begged.

"What?" Lee asked shocked and Bolin is also shocked.

The five look up at Varrick who looks worried.

"I think this is our cue to exit." Varrick said.

"I don't think so." A voice said and Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Kakashi! How're ya doin'?" Varrick asked.

"Oh, I'm doing good. You, on the other hand…" Kakashi stops talking as Lin arrives with metal cops behind her making Varrick sweat drop.

"Hey, can't we talk about this? How 'bout I make a mover about you?" Varrick offered.

"Thanks, but not interested." Kakashi said.

"Worth a shot." Varrick said.

"Well, it seems Mako was right about Varrick after all." Neji said.

Just then the soldier plans a sneak attack.

"Bolin…" Shikamaru stops talking.

"Yep." Bolin said slamming his earth disk at the soldier and tossing him to the pool while in the mover Unalaq is defeated.

The audience cheer at Bolin and the others and Bolin waves at the audience and Kiba and Lee do the same thing while Neji and Shikamaru glare at them and in the mover Nuktuk, Kang, and Tak wave as well.

"I can't believe they did it." Sakura said.

"I never doubted them." Asami said.

In the Southern Water Tribe at night the Northern troops retreat from the streets as the rebels keep attacking.

"They're falling back!" Tonraq said.

Just then a howl is heard and they see dark spirits perching on the building walls while Desna and Eska are on the roof and Tonraq looks up to see Unalaq riding on a large dark spirit.

At the arena Varrick and Zhu Li are being arrested and going for the police truck.

"Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame the North." Lin said to Raiko.

"Republic City would then have no choice but to join the war on the side of the South." Kakashi said.

"I can't believe Varrick would do something like this. No one saw it coming." Raiko said.

"Actually, someone did. Remember Mako?" Kakashi asked making the president realize.

"You got a great officer on your hands, Chief." Raiko said.

"He's one of the best." Lin said.

"And you arrested him." Kakashi said.

"Don't bring it up." Lin said.

At the entrance reporters are taking pictures of Bolin as well as Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Okay, now getting attention is a drag." Shikamaru said covering himself from the camera flashes.

"Just embrace it, Shikamaru." Kiba said.

Ginger rushes to Bolin and kisses him.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!" Ginger said.

"Boyfriend?!" Kiba and Lee asked shocked.

"Wait, stop. I thought you said we WEREN'T a couple." Bolin said.

"You really ARE as dumb as the rocks you bend. Of course we're a couple." Ginger said kissing Bolin again.

"Okay, this is disgusting." Neji said.

Asami and Sakura approach them.

"I can't believe you guys saved the President!" Asami said.

"Not only that, but you proved Mako was right!" Sakura said.

"We gotta tell him what happened." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Bolin said still kissing Ginger much to their annoyance.

"Ahem!" Asami said making Bolin stop kissing.

"Oh, you mean right now?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, right now." Neji said annoyed.

Just then Oogi comes flying down to the arena and Sasuke and Korra jump off.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Not now, Sakura." Sasuke said coldly making her aback.

"You leave for a week and you talk like that? You haven't changed much." Kiba said.

"President Raiko!" Korra called.

"Avatar Korra? What's wrong?" Raiko asked.

"Sir, I know we've asked your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world." Korra informed making Raiko shocked and same for everyone else.

"What?!" Kakashi asked.

"It's true." Sasuke said.

"Unalaq's gonna destroy the world…?" Sakura asked.

"Has he lost his damn mind?" Kiba asked.

"Does he really have a doomsday device?" Bolin asked.

"No, you idiot. He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away." Sasuke said.

"If he succeeds, the world as we know it…is over." Korra said shocking everyone even more.

"To think, Unalaq is willing to fall that far for more power." Kakashi said.

"Sir, we desperately need your help." Korra said.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no." Raiko said shocking them.

"Are you kidding ME?! This city will be destroyed, EVERYTHING in this world will be gone if Unalaq wins!" Sasuke yelled.

"Lives are on the lines! My daughter is one of them! You must reconsider!" Tenzin said.

"I'm aware that lives are on the line, and that's why my troops are staying here. If this world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens." Raiko said.

"You ARE a crappy president!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said.

"Shut up, Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said sadly.

"Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people." Bolin said.

"C'mon, Mister President." Kiba said.

"Look, I appreciate you all for saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final." Raiko said walking away.

"Never should've saved that guy." Bolin said.

"Starting regret the same thing." Shikamaru said.

"He shouldn't even be elected as president." Sasuke said.

"Well, if you guys need help, I'm here for you." Asami said.

"Me too." Bolin said.

"I'm gonna help out too! It's our world too and I'm NOT letting Unalaq destroy it!" Sakura said.

"Akamaru and I are gonna come too." Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"Count me in." Neji said.

"It is time to finally end Unalaq's unyouthful evil!" Lee said.

"This is gonna be a drag, but I'm helping too." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can against Unalaq and stop his madness." Kakashi said.

"Thank you all. It's great to see you again." Korra said smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"So, what's your deal, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Unalaq trapped Jinora's soul in the Spirit World." Sasuke said shocking them.

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked.

"I tried to help, but he tricked me, so now we have to save her too." Korra said.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" Sakura said and Sasuke clenches his fists.

"When I find Unalaq, he's going to die!" Sasuke said.

"Let's just focus on stopping him and saving Jinora." Kakashi said.

"Right." Korra said and looks around. "Where's Mako?" Korra asked making Bolin and Asami concerned.

"Aren't still a little angry at him?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I?" Korra asked.

"Uh, you two had that argument before we left." Sasuke said.

"We…did?" Korra asked.

"Wait, you don't remember that fight? I thought you got your memory back." Sasuke said.

"I did. I guess not all of it came back. Was it that bad?" Korra asked.

Sasuke takes out a tape recorder and plays it.

 _"You ratted me out to the president?!" Korra demanded._

 _"Korra, let me explain…" Mako was cut off._

 _"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?!" Korra demanded._

 _"The President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do? Sasuke, back me up here." Mako said._

 _"No! This is between YOU and ME! Why did you tell him?! You could've talked to me about it!" Korra yelled._

 _"You wouldn't have listened!" Mako yelled back._

 _"It's not what you think!" Korra said._

 _"Well, I think you've made it VERY clear beforehand!" Mako said._

 _"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?! You've betrayed me!" Korra yelled._

 _"Enough! Look, I have a job to do. I constantly be worrying about you making another huge mistake!" Mako yelled._

 _"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you've been constantly standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra yelled._

 _"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako yelled._

 _"So, what…? Are you…breaking up with me…?" Korra asked fearfully._

 _"Yeah…I guess I am…" Mako said regretfully._

Sasuke stops the recorder and Korra is both shocked and saddened.

"Oh…" Korra said sadly.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Well, we still need Mako's help." Korra said.

"Okay. Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

The group arrive at the police headquarters and Bolin and Asami explain everything about what Varrick did and Mako being accused.

"Mako was thrown in prison?!" Korra asked.

"It happened before. Remember Tarrlok?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll talk to him. Wait here." Bolin said.

"Things have been really crazy when you two were gone." Asami said.

"No kidding." Korra said.

"Well, with Mako coming back, I guess we'll be a team again. Truth be told, Korra, you two should just remain broken up. Clearly, you two don't work anymore." Sasuke said.

"I don't know… After now learning about that fight, I'm not sure." Korra said.

"Think about it. Right now, we have crap to deal with." Sasuke said and Korra nods.

Mako is still in his cell and just then Bolin enters the cell.

"So, how was the big premiere?" Mako asked bitterly.

"I saved the president, in real life!" Bolin said.

"Wait, what?" Mako asked surprised.

"You were right about Varrick. He did try to kidnap the president." Bolin said.

"I knew it!" Mako said standing up.

"But it didn't work, because of you, because of Kakashi and the others, and because of me. Let's just say we all did good. Beifong says you're free to go." Bolin said showing the open door.

The brothers leave the cell.

"Sorry I doubted you, bro." Bolin said.

"Don't worry about it, bro." Mako said.

"No, I should've listened to you. I was just so caught up in trying to live my own life, but it turns out my life is you, Korra, Asami, and Sasuke. As long as I have my new family, I'm a star." Bolin said.

"You're always my star, little brother." Mako said and they hug as strongly as possible.

The two are at the entrance and they find metal cops, Lin, Asami, Kakashi and the others, and Tenzin applauding Mako.

"Nice job, Mako. You're gonna make a great detective." Lin said.

"But, Chief, there aren't any detective openings right now." Gang said.

"Actually, we have TWO openings." Lin said narrowing at Gang and Lu who are shocked. "Kakashi, how would you like to be detective. You have helped Mako after all." Lin said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a job." Kakashi said.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Lin said.

Mako spots Asami and the others among the crowd and Asami smiles and just then he finds two figures among the crowd and they're Korra and Sasuke.

"Korra? Sasuke?" Mako asked.

"Hi, Mako." Korra said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, Korra and Sasuke are back." Bolin said.

"I can't believe it. You two are back. I've missed you guys." Mako said.

"Yeah. Same here." Sasuke said.

"So, Korra, you're not still mad at me?" Mako asked.

"Well, Mako… The thing is…after we left, a dark spirit came and attacked us and I…lost my memory." Korra said.

"So, you forgot about our fight?" Mako asked.

"I forgot everything, but after reconnecting with my Avatar Spirit, most of it came back, but I still seemed to have forgotten about it, until Sasuke just reminded me." Korra said.

"Oh." Mako said.

"Mako, I'm sorry." Korra said.

"No. I'm sorry too. I should've talked to you about it. Things got really out of hand lately." Mako said.

"Well, things are gonna get worse. Unalaq's gonna unleash a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence. If we don't stop him, this world will end. That's why I need your help again." Korra said.

"Of course! I'll always be willing to help out." Mako said smiling.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am." Korra said and they hug.

"So, am I your brother again, Sasuke?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. I was just disappointed at you. That's it. Though, I think it's best if you and Korra remain broken up." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Mako said.

"You'll think about it later. Right now, we're running out of time." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq." Tenzin said.

"I thin I know just the man to talk to." Bolin said.

"You don't mean…" Sasuke stops talking.

The group later are at Varrick's cell which is decorated glamorously with a sofa chair and sheets and curtains.

"…Dammit." Sasuke said eyeing at Varrick who is sitting on the chair.

"Guys! Hey, what do ya think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day." Varrick said grinning while his teeth gleams.

"And you deserve it." Kakashi said.

"Zhu Li, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love." Varrick said.

"Yes, sir." Zhu Li said bowing.

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant, don't you?" Varrick said.

"Even in prison, he gets away with everything. I hate him." Sasuke said.

"We're not interested in your tea." Kiba said.

"And this isn't a friendly visit." Mako said bitterly.

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things." Varrick said.

"Name them." Neji said.

"Gladly. Sasuke, who helped confirm your suspicions of Unalaq? I did. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Kiba and Lee, who gave you the job as actors? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Kakashi, who helped you guys with the sting operation? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did." Varrick said but realizes. "Oh, wait, that was a bad thing." Varrick said.

"You may have warned Korra about Unalaq, but you did help trigger the civil war for your own selfish reasons." Sasuke said.

"And you may have saved Asami's company, but you only did it for the money. You also might have helped us prepare the sting operation, but you paid off the Triple Threats to keep us away from Asami's warehouses and also hired gangsters to pose as Northern troops to attack ships and the Cultural Center." Kakashi said.

"And let's not forget that you stole everything from Future Industries and tried to kidnap the president." Asami said.

"So, don't say that you did good things, because you clearly had selfish reasons behind them." Sakura said.

"Look, it's not like I was hurting anyone. I obviously wasn't going to hurt the president either. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war." Varrick said.

"Well, we're stopping it." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah!" Bolin said.

"Now, where's the stuff you stole from Asami?" Neji asked.

"The Future Industries' stuff? It's on my battleship." Varrick said.

"You have a battleship?" Korra asked.

"Of course I do! I bought the first one they made! Named her the 'Zhu Li'." Varrick said.

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. They're both cold, heartless war machines. Almost like you, kid." Varrick said making the Uchiha growl. "It was a compliment." Varrick said.

"Your tea, sir." Zhu Li said giving the tea.

"Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li." Varrick said making everyone confused. "My battleship. It's yours and everything on it." Varrick said.

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing." Korra said.

"Whatever works as long as we go to the South." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Team Uchiha Avatar is back!" Bolin cheered hugging everyone.

"That name…" Sasuke said and they go into a group hug and Lin smiles while Kakashi eye smiles.

Later everyone is on the Zhu Li and Korra is standing at the deck and Mako joins her.

"It's okay. We're gonna stop Unalaq and get Jinora back." Mako said.

"I hope my dad's alright." Korra said hugging Mako.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mako assured.

At the Southern Water Tribe in the city Tonraq is fighting against the dark spirits but one of them jumps off and slams on the ground knocking off a rebel with its tail and then charges at Tonraq who sends a water blast but then a Northern troop fires a water stream at Tonraq but a rebel fires his own water but gets knocked back and Tonraq tuns to see Desna and Eska attacking but Tonraq retreats behind a pillar.

"Get the men and fall back!" Tonraq ordered.

"What about you?" A rebel asked.

Tonraq sees Unalaq walking down with attacking soldiers and dark spirits.

"I'm ending this, right now. Go." Tonraq said.

Tonraq bends ice to separate the twins and Densa dodges and then makes an ice shield but Tonraq destroys it and then runs across the alley and attacks the two soldiers freezing them.

"Hello, Tonraq." A voice said and Tonraq turns to Unalaq. "Looking for me?" Unalaq asked smirking.

Tonraq bends a massive stream at Unalaq who stops it with an ice shield and in the mist Unalaq attacks with a massive ice block.

"Brother, I'm too strong for you." Unalaq said.

"You're no brother of mine! You betrayed me! You had me banished!" Tonraq yelled.

"Yes, I did." Unalaq said smiling evilly.

Tonraq charges to attack but then Desna and Eska stop him.

"Stop. He's mine." Unalaq said making his children back off.

"You are NOT the true Chief!" Tonraq said.

"I am and you bow to me." Unalaq said bending snow under him slamming Tonraq against a ice wall.

Tonraq bends out a stream but Unalaq catches it and spins it into a circle and then uses the stream to form ice structures but Tonraq dodges and counters against his brother who bends a large stream of water which Tonraq dodges at the last minute and then creates a wall and attacks Unalaq by riding on an ice sheet from behind the wall and charges at Unalaq but before Tonraq could even attack Unalaq knocks him off with an ice pillar and demolishes all of the ice structures and then freezes Tonraq.

Unalaq smiles wickedly in victory while Tonraq closes his eyes ready for whatever attack Unalaq will make and Unalaq sends out a stream of water at the ice and strikes at Tonraq knocking him out.

"Now that I have defeated you, your daughter is next. Then, I will finally rid myself of that annoying Uchiha brat." Unalaq said looking down at the defeated Tonraq who is now severely injured.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. At least this chapter's longer than the last one, so I felt this was worth it. Now, we're now at the epicness and the climax of this book. Hope you look forward to what happens next and I do hope you look forward to the epicness. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**

 **Also, I'm going to have to remind you that I don't like reviews telling me to update. I've been through this many times and some people aren't getting the message. Understand that. Thank you.**

 **Goodbye for now.**


	24. Unalaq's Plot

**Hey, after a BUSY semester of nothing but school work, I am FINALLY back with doing a new chapter. Thank you to those who have waited patiently and NOT sending update requests. Here is the new chapter. I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 12: Unalaq's Plot**

The Zhu Li battleship is on its way for the South Pole and in a cabin Kya is using Waterbending to heal Jinora who is still motionless in a healing tub and Sakura is standing outside watching this.

"Jinora… Sasuke's become angrier than ever because of what Unalaq did to Jinora. It's clear that he cares more about her than me. I've been an obstacle to them. Well, I'm gonna help Sasuke save the world and help him save Jinora." Sakura said.

Outside the ship Bumi is playing his flute while laying next to Oogi who is resting and Tenzin is standing arms crossed both stern and focused as Korra and Sasuke aim their attacks at practice dummies with Korra unleashing Firebending, Airbending, and Waterbending while Sasuke throws many kunais, shurkiens, and using Fire Style.

"Damn, those two are determined." Kiba said.

"You should see Sasuke. He's more than eager to kill Unalaq. Just look at those seven dummies he's destroyed." Lee said pointing at seven destroyed and burnt dummies.

"It's clear that they're not gonna let Unalaq win this time." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi is watching how Sasuke unleashes many attacks on his current dummy.

"Sasuke's determination is strong, but at the same time, he's letting his anger cloud his judgment. If he becomes careless, who knows who else will be hurt as we try to defeat Unalaq. I can only hope he doesn't take his anger too far." Kakashi said.

Mako is watching Sasuke and Korra train harder than ever and just then Bolin arrives wearing a shiny purple coat and eating a pie.

"What's up with the coat? And where did you get the pie?" Mako asked.

"It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find. There's a whole level filled with funhouse mirrors, of course…there's also the cat-gator deck." Bolin said as he turns around to show that his pants have a hole revealing his underwear. "Man, I miss that guy. He really knows how to make a long trip interesting." Bolin said.

"Uh-huh." Mako said rolling his eyes.

"So, after Korra figured out you guys broke up and after not talking to each other for weeks because they were busy fighting dark spirits, did you get a chance to work things out and considering getting back together?" Bolin asked.

"Will you keep it down? Korra has a lot to deal with right now and I'm following Sasuke's advice of staying out of the relationship." Mako said.

"Oh, Mako. You know, a wise man once told me that talking to a girl is like ripping off a bloodsucking leach. You just gotta do it fast and get it over with." Bolin said and Mako sighs.

"I hate it when you listen to me. Fine." Mako said.

Sasuke and Korra continue throwing their attacks at the dummies and Tenzin is still watching them.

"Unalaq will be waiting for you. You'll need all your Avatar power and Shinobi prowess to stop him." Tenzin said as his voice is determined and fierce.

"Oh, believe me, I'm gonna close the Spirit Portals and lock Vaatu for another ten-thousand years!" Korra said just as determined.

"And I'll make that damn Unalaq wish he had never been BORN!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashes Fireball Jutsu at both his dummy and Korra's destroying them and sending the dummies' heads flying toward Mako, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Kiba who are shocked by Sasuke's new behavior.

"Yep, he's more pissed." Kiba said.

"Ya think?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

Mako picks up the dummy heads and gives them to Korra.

"Thanks, Mako." Korra said taking the heads.

"Hey…Korra…" Mako stops talking.

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"Well, I was wondering if…" Mako was cut off.

"Mako, if this is about getting back together, now's not the time. Things are crazy right now and Sasuke and I have to stop Unalaq before Harmonic Convergence." Korra said.

"You're right. I just wanted to say good luck." Mako said.

"Oh, well…thanks, I guess." Korra said walking away.

"Sorry for attacking your dummy. You have no idea how pissed I am." Sasuke said.

"Trust me, I know. Just save your energy on Unalaq. We'll beat him and keep Vaatu locked up." Korra said.

"Right." Sasuke said.

Kya and Sakura walk out and join the others.

"As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main portal. Then, we'll rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal and enter the Spirit World." Tenzin said.

"Works for me." Sasuke said smirking.

"Woah! I can expect this whole destruction thing from Sasuke, but since when does my little brother want to blast or crash through anything?" Kya asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." Tenzin said fiercely.

"Tenzin, we all agreed we're gonna save your daughter, but your plan won't work if we're just gonna rush in and destroy everything in our path. We need to be smart about this." Kakashi said.

"I agree. It's a tad over aggressive." Bumi said.

"Listen, you dumbasses! If Tenzin's willing to do whatever it takes to save Jinora, then should I! I have to kill Unalaq with my own two hands and make him pay!" Sasuke yelled.

"Damn, dude." Kiba said.

"Okay, I get it, but there's only fourteen of us and one ship." Bumi said.

"Oh, and what do YOU suggest?" Tenzin asked.

"An attack like this calls for strategy." Bumi said.

"Oh, Kami…" Sasuke said face palming.

"I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all, just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses…" Bumi was cut off.

"I don't want to hear any more of your crazy stories right now!" Tenzin yelled.

"This is serious!" Sasuke snapped.

Just then Asami arrives.

"Are we almost there?" Bolin asked.

"I'm tired of practicing. I'm ready to take on Unalaq." Sasuke said.

"We're almost there, but…I just picked up a distress signal from the Southern troops. There's a problem." Asami said.

"What problem?" Neji asked.

"It's about your dad, Korra." Asami said shocking the Avatar.

"No… Tonraq…" Sasuke sadly clenching his fists in anger.

Oogi flies through the sky and arrives at the White Lotus compound and the sky bison lands as Korra and Sasuke arrive on Naga and they find Senna.

"Mom!" Korra said as she and Sasuke hug Senna.

"I'm so happy you're both here." Senna said.

"Where's Tonraq?" Sasuke asked.

"Unalq wiped out the entire Southern resistance and has captured your father." Senna said her voice breaking and through tears shocking Korra and Sasuke.

"Damn that Unalaq!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll get him back." Korra said determined.

"Where's my mother?" Tenzin asked carrying Jinora's body.

"In the healing hut. So many injured." Senna said.

Everyone arrives at the healing hut revealing many injured men and female healers and Katara is healing an injured man and finds the group.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"A lot has happened and Jinora's soul is in the Spirit World." Sasuke said.

"Oh, my goodness. How long has she been away?" Katara asked.

"Almost a week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one, who can help her now, Mom." Kya said.

Jinora is now in a healing tub and Katara starts healing Jinora.

"How much longer can she survive this?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know, but she's very strong to have lasted this long." Katara said.

Sasuke looks at Jinora.

"I'm getting you back, Jinora. Unalaq will pay and I'll save you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said worried.

The group are now outside.

"I've talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq's got the Southern portal surrounded." Korra said.

"Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away." Sasuke said.

"There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is." Tenzin said.

"A suicide mission…" Bolin said but Sasuke punches the Earthbender's head.

"Grow a spine, Bolin! We have a world to save! Stop being a baby and man up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please don't hurt me again…" Bolin said fearfully.

"Sasuke, calm down. We're going to stop Unalaq, but we can't be rash about this." Kakashi said.

"Ya know, I was in a similar situation once." Bumi said.

"Not this again." Sasuke said.

"My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week. When we finally located the one oasis for a hundred miles. It was surrounded by angry Sandbenders. I fashioned a catapult and with the help of a few well-trained hog-monkeys…" Bumi was cut off as Sasuke covers his mouth.

"Enough with your ridiculous lies!" Tenzin yelled.

"Does anyone not give a damn that the world is at stake and Jinora's life depends what the hell we're doing?!" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Maybe Bumi might be onto something." Asami said.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't a catapult and hog-monkeys, but we do have a flying bison, there's a plane on Varrick's ship, and we've some Shinobis." Asami said.

"Maybe we can attack from above." Neji said.

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin, Asami, you guys can use Varrick's plane to create a distraction and scatter some of the defenses. Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji, you five go with them and throw paper bombs, as well as explosive kunais and drop them from above." Kakashi said and they nod. "Sasuke, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and I will fly on Oogi to the Spirit Portal when we find an opening." Kakashi said.

"Not a bad plan, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Attack them from above? No problem." Kiba said.

"In that case, let's get moving." Korra said.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya get on Oogi who fly off and Naga and Pabu look up sadly.

Meanwhile in Unalaq's compound Desna and Eska arrive at Unalaq's tent and meet with their father.

"What are we still doing here, Father?" Eska asked.

"The invasion was completely successful and the Southern Tribe is under our control. The Spirit Portals are open." Desna said.

"You've restored balance. Now we would like to go home." Eska said.

"You don't understand. Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish." Unalaq said.

"What else is there? The Water Tribe is united." Desna said.

"After today, there will be no Water Tribe; no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent and new. I will lead this glorious revolution. Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the Spirit Portal." Unalaq ordered.

"From whom? We've already beaten everyone." Eska said.

"The Avatar and the Uchiha will be here soon. They have no choice…" Unalaq said.

Asami is piloting Varrick's plane and gives a thumbs up to Tenzin who nods and the groups split up as Mako, Bolin, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji hang onto the different wing sides of the plane.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked.

"I'm an Earthbender strapped to the wing of a plane, hundreds of feet in the air, so no." Bolin answered.

"Don't worry. It's not like they're expecting this." Sakura said.

The compound has dark spirits encircling the portal to the Spirit World while Northern troops stand ready to fight.

"I think they were expecting it." Shikamaru said.

The Northern troops stand ready to fight as the plane is flying toward them and the troops begin to attack with shooting icicles at the plane and Asami dodges the projectiles.

"Asami!" Bolin said.

"Get ready…fire!" Asami yelled.

Mako starts Firebending at the compound while Shikamaru and Sakura throw paper bombs while the plane dodges more projectiles and then approaches the compound again and Kiba, Lee, and Neji throw their explosive kunais while Bolin Earthbends at the troops and as the plane makes another pass Bolin Earthbends again to attach explosives on the mecha tanks causing explosions.

Meanwhile Oogi is flying for the compound.

"There are dark spirits everywhere." Sasuke said.

"I don't see an opening." Korra said.

"Let's circle around and see if we can find a way in from the other side." Tenzin said as he makes Oogi dodge. "Hold on!" Tenzin said.

Oogi dives away from the spirits and some have manage to attach themselves onto the bison and another spirit tries to latch on but Korra Airbends to blow it away while Kya Waterbends at another incoming spirit but more dark spirits try to latch on but Sasuke and Kakashi use Fireball Justu on the spirits but more spirits latch on Oogi.

"The spirits are weighing Oogi down! We're losing altitude!" Tenzin said.

"Not if I have any say in the matter." Sasuke said attacking more spirits but then a spirit flies for Sasuke and sends him off.

"Sasuke!" Korra cried.

"I got you!" Kakashi said holding out his hand but the spirit sends Sasuke off the bison.

Bumi begins to kick a spirit.

"Get off him, you sticky nasty blob of goo!" Bumi yelled but the spirit trips him but he holds onto it. "If I go down, you're coming with me!" Bumi said.

The spirit lets go of Oogi and both the spirit and Bumi fall off.

"Bumi!" Kya cried.

Meanwhile the plane continues its attack on the compound and more Northern troops send projectiles and the icicles connect damaging the plane but Mako Firebends and creates a wave of fire while Sakura throws explosive kunais and the plane flies down and Kiba, Lee, and Bolin throw their explosives on a bunker blowing up the compound.

"I wish Varrick was filming this!" Bolin said.

"I agree! It should be called 'Nuktuk: Sky Warrior'!" Lee said.

"Has a nice ring to it." Kiba said.

"If you three are done with that Nuktuk garbage, we have a compound to deal with." Neji said.

Just then Desna and Eska see the plane and begin attacking with their Waterbending and they manage to destroy the tail of the plane.

"Oh, no! They got the plane." Sakura said.

"Brace yourselves!" Asami said.

The plane starts to fall and it crashes on the ground and now Mako, Bolin, Asami, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru are unconscious.

Meanwhile Oogi starts to fall and crash on the ground because of the spirits and Korra, Kakashi, Tenzin, and Kya are now on the ground and Korra sees Northern troops coming for them before losing consciousness.

Korra later wakes up and finds herself in a tent and finds Tonraq tied up and injured.

"Dad…" Korra said.

"Korra…I'm sorry. I failed you." Tonraq said.

"Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance." Korra said.

Just then Mako, Bolin, Asami, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru are escorted to the tent and thrown in.

"We tried." Mako said.

"We're sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"You tried, that's all I expected." Kakashi said.

Just then Unalaq arrives at the tent.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order." Unalaq said.

"You don't know what you're doing, Unalaq." Kakashi said.

"Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful; it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten-thousand years." Korra said.

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all of the spirits from this world. The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge. We should live together as one." Unalaq said.

"Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just as Wan and Indra did." Korra said.

"It's true when Wan fused with Raava, he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time, I will level the playing field." Unalaq said.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar: A Dark Avatar." Unalaq said shocking everyone.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Your era is over, Korra." Unalaq said.

"I don't believe this." Sakura said.

"Think about what you're doing. I know you've always had a deep connections with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. You're Eska's and Desna's father." Tonraq said trying to reason with his brother.

"Are you actually willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be more of a monster than Korra. The only difference is while she barely recognizes her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will stand against us." Unalaq said.

"That won't matter. You don't have Sasuke and I'm sure he'll come to help us and put an end to your madness with me. We will stop you." Korra said.

"And THAT is why you're truly unfit to be the Avatar. You've allowed that Uchiha brat into our countries! The only good thing Wan ever did was that he and Indra went on their separate ways and Shinobis being far from us is the perfect balance. The minute you let that Uchiha trash into this country, that balance has been ruined and now more Shinobis are in this country." Unalaq said glaring at Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru who also glare at him back. "They have no right to be in our country. They have no right to even exist in this world. Which is why when Vaatu and I become one, we will destroy their country first, so no Shinobi will ever exist again, after I kill Sasuke, of course." Unalaq said shocking the Leaf ninjas.

"I won't let you get away with this, you monster! You don't ANYTHING about Sasuke or what he's been through! You think you know everything in our country, but you don't! Sasuke will come and defeat you once and for all!" Sakura yelled but Unalaq delivers a back slap at Sakura sending her down.

"Sakura!" Kakashi cried.

"Still your tongue, you filthy ninja! You're going to pay the price for setting foot into our way of life." Unalaq said.

"She's right. You don't know about Sasuke like we do! I'll make you pay for insulting what he's been through and making him suffer." Korra said.

"We'll see about that." Unalaq said and he turns to his children. "Keep them locked up. After Harmonic Convergence, I will kill that Uchiha and then come for Korra." Unalaq said.

"Yes, Father." Eska said and Unalaq leaves the tent.

"I've failed in every way. We've lost Jinora forever." Tenzin said in despair.

"There's still a chance. They didn't get Bumi." Kya said.

"And Sasuke was off Oogi when that spirit attacked. I'm sure he'll come." Kakashi said.

"I know he will." Korra said.

Meanwhile Sasuke manages to dig himself out of the snow and dusts the snow off him.

"Dammit. I need to find the others." Sasuke said but then he sees something emerging out of the snow and it's Bumi. "You fell off too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I was trying to kick that spirit off and we fell off." Bumi said as he gets up and dusts the snow off him.

Just then the spirit from before floats before them and snarls at them.

"Oh, you wanna play more? Well, bring it on!" Bumi said in a boxing stance and delivers a punch.

"Bumi, that won't…" Sasuke stops talking as Bumi punches the spirit but nothing happens and the spirit swats Bumi away. "Never mind." Sasuke said.

"This spirit likes to play dirty." Bumi said taking out a dagger.

"Bumi, no!" Sasuke yelled but Bumi throws the dagger which goes into the spirit and it flies back at Bumi who screams but Sasuke catches it effortlessly. "I'm tired of dealing with this. How can we defeat it?" Sasuke asked.

Bumi frantically searches for something and takes out his flute and starts playing music making the spirit stop attacking much to Sasuke's confusion and the spirit is now calm and is no longer dark.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a music lover!" Bumi said as he keeps playing the music and the spirit dances to it.

"I'm lost for words, but at least we don't have to deal with it." Sasuke said.

Just then two figures approach and it's Naga and Pabu.

"Naga, Pabu." Sasuke said running to the animals.

"Reinforcements! Well, soldiers, it's up to us to save the day. I have a plan." Bumi said.

"Whatever. Let's just go help them." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at the tent Desna and Eska are keeping watch.

"Eska, Desna, listen to me. You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy." Korra said.

"We will turn on our father." Eska said.

"Please. If you let me out now, I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu, no one else will be safe. Desna, he won't be your father anymore." Korra said.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he's doing is right, I believe him." Desna said.

"So much for reasoning." Neji said.

Outside the compound Sasuke and Bumi sneak into it as Northern troops repair the damages caused from the plane attack and one soldier walks to the opening of the compound but unknowing to him Sasuke and Bumi are standing beside him and the soldier sees them.

"Huh?" The soldier asked and Sasuke delivers a punch in the soldier's head knocking him out allowing Bumi to put on the uniform.

"How do I look?" Bumi asked.

"You're a different person. Now, let's go." Sasuke said.

Bumi and Sasuke make their way through the compound while passing soldiers and dark spirits.

"You know, if I wanted some ball of evil lurking my shoulder all the time, I'd stay home with my mother-in-law." One of the soldiers said to the other soldier.

Bumi confronts the dark spirits and takes out his flute.

"Alright, spirit army! Your general is here. Follow me!" Bumi said playing the flute catching the attention of dark spirits and they circle around him. "It's working!" Bumi said but the dark spirits start to attack. "It's not working!" Bumi cried.

"Guess not all spirits are music lovers." Sasuke said.

Bumi crawls from the spirits' frenzy and runs away but the spirits chase after him and he finds a row of mecha tanks and goes into one of them but the spirits surround the machine and two spirits go into it making the controls go out of control as static of electricity is unleashes while lights go frantic and the mecha tank starts moving all around the compound making the soldiers run in fear.

"This is just…wow." Sasuke said watching the chaos.

"Sasuke! Get me out of here!" Bumi cried from the machine.

Bumi activates a lever causing the mecha tank to fire a grappling hook which is swinging around the main watchtower and the hook holds onto it as the mecha tank continues its rampage destroying everything in their path and the compound ends up in flames and even the roof of a tent is torn off revealing soldiers playing a board game.

The machine continues to let out static and smoke is coming out and spirits are trapping Bumi in the cockpit and he pulls the eject lever making the cockpit open and Bumi lets out a scream while flying out of the machine.

In the tent the group hear noises from outside.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

Just then Bumi comes flying into the tent while tumbling over Eska and Desna and he finds the others.

"Hey, guys! Rescue time!" Bumi said.

Eska and Desna get back up and snarl at Bumi but then Naga who is driven by Sasuke bursts in and slams the twins down.

"Stay down, Gloom 1 and Gloom 2!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke unties everyone and they're all outside and they see the damages of the compound.

"Bumi's one crazy dude." Kiba said.

"No kidding." Shikamaru said.

"Bumi, did you take down this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, sort of. It all started with my trusty flute and…" Bumi was cut off.

"Save your story for later." Sasuke said.

"Ah, you're right. They wouldn't believe it anyway." Bumi said.

"C'mon, let's get to that portal." Sasuke said.

The group go into the icy forest and are in front of its pillar of light.

"So, Unalaq's plan is to fuse with Vaatu and become a Dark Avatar?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Now we have another reason to stop him." Korra said.

"This is it. Unalaq's waiting for his chance to free Vaatu." Kakashi said.

"He's not gonna free Vaatu." Sasuke said.

"You go into the portal. I'll hold off anyone, who tries to stop you." Tonraq said but he groans in pain.

"You're not gonna do anything. You're still hurt. You need a healer." Sasuke said and turns to Sakura. "Sakura, you've been training under Tsunade, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Sakura was cut off.

"Take Tonraq, get on Oogi, and get back to the White Lotus compound and use what you've learned to heal Tonraq." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… Y-Yeah. I'll do it!" Sakura said.

"Dad, go. This our fight now." Korra said.

"I know. I love you, Korra." Tonraq said hugging his daughter.

"I love you too, Dad." Korra said and she turns to Asami. "Asami, can you go with them?" Korra asked and Asami nods.

Asami, Sakura, and Tonraq get on Oogi and Asami pilots the bison making him fly off.

"Once we we're inside, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya, you three find Jinora. Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, I'm counting on you four and the Leaf ninjas to take care of Unalaq while I close the portals so Vaatu can't escape.

"Wait, so worse-case scenario: We're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals and let's just say something happens to you, are we gonna be trapped there forever?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing's gonna happen to Korra. Right, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Listen, if everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out of this together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…" Sasuke stops talking not liking to think of the outcome.

"We'll be fine as long as we work together." Kakashi said.

"Let's go." Korra said as they go into the portal.

Unalaq is in the Spirit World waiting for Vaatu's escape and he turns to see the group emerging from the portal.

"So, this is what the Spirit World looks like." Neji said.

"Where are the spirits?" Lee asked and just then dark spirits surround Unalaq.

"There's your answer." Sasuke said using Fireball Jutsu at the spirits.

"Tenzin, you, Kya, and Bumi look for Jinora. We got this!" Korra said and the three siblings obey the Avatar and leave.

Korra enters the Avatar State while Sasuke activates his Sharingan and they dash toward the dark spirits and Korra unleashes Airbending while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Unalaq unleashes his water blast and then uses a water slide to turn into ice and delivers another water blast but Mako and Bolin run toward Unalaq and unleash Firebending and Earthbending while Kakashi uses Water Style: Water Dragon Justu.

Korra rushes her way for the Southern portal and enters the Avatar State to try and close it but Unalaq manages to break through Mako's and Bolin's defense and unleashes a water attack but Sasuke delivers many punches and kicks at Unalaq.

"This is for lying to Korra! This is for insulting my clan! And this is for JINORA!" Sasuke shouted deliver a powerful uppercut sending Unalaq to the water.

Unalaq uses his Waterbending to save his fall and sends ice needles at Sasuke but Kakashi uses Mud Wall Jutsu to block the ice needles allowing Kiba, Neji, and Lee to rush and deliver their respective attacks at Unalaq who is ready to attack again but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold the chief still allowing Kiba, Neji, and Lee to strike and Bolin uses Earthbending to launch Mako into the air and tries to deliver a Firebending attack but Unalaq sends him flying back and repels Bolin's attack.

Korra keeps trying to close the portal.

 **"You're running out of time, Raava! I know you can feel it coming."** Vaatu said.

In space the planets start to align with the sun and a pulse of energy pushes Korra back and energies from two portals collide.

"No…! Don't tell me…" Sasuke stops talking.

Outside of the portal Desna and Eska are pushes back by a wave of energy and the waves start to spread across the planet from both poles.

In Republic City a wave passes Lin who shields herself but she and the other citizens look up at the sky as it changes to purple and green.

Outside a hideout Itachi looks up at the sky and Kisame joins him.

"Well, now. This is interesting. Betcha your brother has something to do with this, eh?" Kisame asked.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves the villagers see the changes in the sky including Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, and Tenten and Tsunade looks out the window at the sky.

"What's this? What's happening?" Tsunade asked.

Somewhere in a field Naruto looks up at the sky with Jiraya.

"Pervy Sage, what the heck's going on? Why's the sky like this?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like trouble." Jiraya said.

"I dunno what's going on, but I think Sasuke's in the middle of it and I think he's in trouble." Naruto said.

At the White Lotus compound Sakura looks up at the sky.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"Is this really happening?" Asami asked.

Two waves converge as it covers the entire planet and back at the Spirit World the two portals begin to unleash lightning that hits Vaatu's tree prison and as the lightning stops everything goes black until a burst of energy explodes from the tree and Vaatu emerges from the tree and Unalaq smiles wickedly while Sasuke, Korra, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru look in fear as the dark spirit laughs.

 **"Free at last! You're too late, Raava!"** Vaatu said and then looks at Sasuke. **"You. That chakra. Indra Otsutsuki! We meet again."** Vaatu said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"No… You're saying…" Korra stops talking.

 **"Now, I'll have revenge on both of you!"** Vaatu said.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Only two more chapters left and we're almost done with Book 2! Finally. Hope you look forward to the climax of this book. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**

 **Also, I'm going to have to remind you that I don't like reviews telling me to update. I've been through this many times and some people aren't getting the message. Understand that. Thank you.**

 **Goodbye for now.**


	25. The Dark Avatar

**So, this chapter was supposed be from yesterday, but I decided to be like f*ck it and do it today and now, here is the new chapter. I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 13: The Dark Avatar**

Sasuke, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru look in fear as Vaatu is floating above them as he laughs manically of his freedom while Unalaq looks in amazement of the dark spirit.

"Vaatu… He's free." Sasuke said.

"Did he just call you Indra, Sasuke? What's up with that?" Kiba asked.

"I think Sasuke's the reincarnation of Indra." Korra said.

"What? Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll figure it out later. We have to lock Vaatu up again." Korra said.

 **"Raava. Indra. Nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."** Vaatu said.

"You're not gonna fuse with Unalaq!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's right. You're going back to your prison!" Korra said fiercely.

Vaatu goes for Unalaq.

"He's gonna fuse with Unalaq!" Kiba said.

"No he's not!" Sasuke yelled as he uses Fireball Jutsu at the dark spirit making him retreat allowing Korra to enter the Avatar State and uses Airbending to lift her uncle and tosses him to the portal.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World." Korra ordered.

"We're on it." Bolin said.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as he, Mako, Bolin, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru go for the portal.

"Sasuke, go with them." Korra said.

"No. I'm staying to help. He called me Indra and wants to kill me, so I'm gonna help you take him out." Sasuke said.

"Fine, just be careful." Korra said.

 **"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? Even with his chakra, Indra is nothing more than a child."** Vaatu said.

"I'm no ordinary child!" Sasuke yelled.

Vaatu charges at the two and Korra enters the Avatar State again while Sasuke activates his Sharingan and the two charge at the dark spirit.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Spirit World in a lush colored forest with unusual plants Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are searching for Jinora.

"Jinora! Jinora's spirit, can you hear me?! It's your Uncle Bumi." Bumi called.

"This isn't working. We can't just randomly wander the Spirit World, call out for Jinora and expect to find her." Tenzin said.

"We just need to employ the simply rules of tracking. First we locate her footprints, then we follow them." Bumi said.

"Do you even know what spirit footprints look like? Do spirits even have footprints? Face it. Your tracking skills won't work in the Spirit World. Let me try something." Kya said as she sits on the ground in meditation position and performs mantra meditation. "Jinora is over there. I feel a lot of spiritual energy coming from that direction." Kya said.

"We're in the Spirit World. There's spiritual energy in every direction." Bumi said.

"Enough! We can't do this by ourselves. We need a spirit guide." Tenzin said.

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi arrive at a hole in a trunk of a large tree that has a glowing star.

"Spirit, hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm in need of your assistance." Tenzin said.

 **"You dare awake me, human?! Humans in the Spirit World belong in one place!"** A voice said and coming out is what looks like a giant spider-scorpion creature with red eyes and fangs and charges at the three siblings.

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi run from the spider-scorpion spirit who shoots white web out of its mouth and the three come across an edge of a cliff but as Tenzin stops Kya and Bumi keep and up and see the spider-scorpion spirit coming at them and so they jump screaming in terror while hitting many branches and they later hit the ground and Bumi and Kya are stunned from the fall but Tenzin Airbends them off him.

"Well, that didn't work. Now where are we?" Bumi asked.

"We're completely lost." Tenzin said seeing they're not in the same forest.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Korra are fighting Vaatu and Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to strike while Korra unleashes Waterbending, Firebending, Earthbending, and Airbending but Vaatu avoids every attack but Sasuke throws kunais infused with his Chidori at the dark spirit causing some damage but Vaatu retaliates with grabbing the Uchiha with his tentacles but Sasuke uses Substitute Jutsu to transform into a log to escape from Vaatu's grasp and Korra delivers a Waterbending strike.

Korra and Sasuke gather together and they dash at Vaatu again with Sasuke lighting his hand with Chidori and delivering a strike while avoiding Vaatu's tentacles and manages to electrocute him damaging parts of the dark spirit's essence and Korra propels herself with Airbending and attacks Vaatu as well but Vaatu attacks back with his tendrils but Sasuke slashes the tendrils with his kunais and uses Dragon Fire Jutsu to strike at Vaatu destroying one half of his 'face' and with the help of Korra's Airbending Sasuke charges again with his chidori.

Vaatu's markings glow purple and unleashes a powerful energy blast sending the two back and they hit a giant rock and Vaatu thrusts his tentacles to the ground making vines rise from the ground and they grab hold of Sasuke and Korra.

"No…!" Korra said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled struggling to break free and slashes at the vines with his kunai but more vines grab hold of him.

Outside the Spirit World in the icy forest Kakashi, Mako, Bolin, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru are standing near the portal keeping watch for Unalaq.

"I don't see Unalaq anywhere." Neji said.

"Maybe he just quit and went home." Bolin said.

"Don't be stupid, Bolin. There's no way he'd give up easily." Shikamaru said.

Just then Akamaru's ear rises and barks.

"What, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi and Mako turn to see rapid ice spikes but Kakashi uses Mud Wall Jutsu to block the ice spikes and Mako gets out from behind and sends out a fire blast while Bolin unleashes Earthbending at the attacker but things are quiet but then Lee gasps and they turn to see more ice spikes coming at them from an opposite direction but they dodge the ice spikes and Mako and Bolin use Firebending and Earthbending while Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu but an ice spike comes at Bolin but Lee kicks the ice spike away but the impact sends them back.

"I don't know if we can win this fight." Bolin said.

"We don't need to win, Bo." Mako said.

"That's right. We need to keep Unalaq from returning to the Spirit World." Kakashi said.

"We're gonna be here a while." Shikamaru said.

Just then more ice spikes come at them but Neji uses Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation to send the ice spikes away.

"Unalaq's clever, I'll give him that." Neji said.

Meanwhile Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi wander around a spirit forest and are lost and they walk past a mushroom.

"We're walking in circles. I've seen that same spirit mushroom five times." Tenzin said.

"That's not the same mushroom." Bumi said.

"Yes I am." The spirit mushroom said.

"See? Even it knows we're lost." Tenzin said.

"Oh, sure. Listen to a fungus over your own brother." Bumi said annoyed.

Just then a sound is heard.

"What was that?" Kya asked.

"Mushroom? Is that you?" Bumi asked.

"Nope, wasn't me." The spirit mushroom said.

Just then the siblings see a figure approaching them and the figure is Iroh and with him is a knowledge seeker.

"Iroh?!" Bumi asked shocked.

"How…? Where…? It's been so long." Tenzin said.

"Almost forty years. It's nice to see you again." Iroh said.

"How did you know we were here?" Tenzin asked.

"My friendly spirit fox told me you were lost, I came to show you the way out." Iroh said.

"Iroh, we are grateful, but we're not looking for a way out. We're looking for my daughter." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you shouldn't be here. Vaatu has escaped and darkness threatens to take over." Iroh said.

"I'm not leaving without Jinora." Tenzin said.

"I understand, but I beg you to be careful, if you travel too deep into the Spirit World, you could end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you." Iroh said.

The siblings look at each other confused but then they see Iroh is gone.

"A place where only the lost can find you…? That's it! I know where to find Jinora!" Tenzin said.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Korra keep struggling to break free from the vines but to no avail.

 **"You are a weak child, Indra! It will be easy for me to end your life."** Vaatu said.

"Shut up! Don't underestimate me or OUR POWER!" Sasuke yelled.

Korra breathes fire from her mouth at Vaatu and Sasuke enters his Curse Mark State and manages to break free and charges at Vaatu with Chidori Lament creating another hole in his face and Korra Airbends and then delivers a Firebending strike making the dark spirit roar in anger.

Sasuke rains down fireballs at Vaatu and then electrocutes him again with Chidori Lament and while Sasuke is damaging Vaatu with his attacks Korra makes swift movements with her hands and creates an air vortex to trap Vaatu and then unleashes water, then fire, and then earth entrapping Vaatu in the four element rings like Wan did before.

"I'm locking you away for another ten-thousand years, Vaatu!" Korra said in Raava's voice and the past Avatars' voice and then starts sending Vaatu back into the tree.

Back outside the Spirit World in the icy forest Mako, Bolin, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru are still keeping watch for Unalaq and Bolin makes earth shields for protection ready for another attack.

"This is weird. Ice needles were comin' at us, but now nothing." Kiba said.

"Unalaq, show yourself!" Lee called.

"Is he even here anymore?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think he went home for real this time." Bolin said peeking from his rock shield but then someone peeks from the other side.

"Hello, my feeble turtle-duck." The figure revealing to be Eska making Bolin scream.

"Are you serious?! They're here?!" Neji asked.

Eska attacks Bolin with Waterbending and then Desna arrives and Waterbends at the rest.

"Impressive sneak attack, but that won't work." Kakashi said using Water Dragon Jutsu at the twins who stop the water dragon with their Waterbending and send it back at the Jonin but Bolin unleashes a rock shield to block the water blast and before the group can attack a huge water blast comes at them and strikes at Mako and Bolin while the Leaf ninjas disappear in a puff of smoke.

Unalaq arrives while riding on a wave like the king he thinks he is.

"Where are those ninjas?" Unalaq asked.

"They seem to have vanished." Desna answered.

"Hmph. Well, as long as they won't interfere with me again. Make sure they're gone for good." Unalaq said and turns to the brothers. "And don't let them escape this time." Unalaq ordered walking past them and for the portal.

Unknowing to them Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru are on tree branches watching this.

Back at the Spirit World at the same hole with the tree trunk Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi return to the tree.

"Are you sure this is the best way to find Jinora?" Bumi asked.

"Trust me. Hey, you! Spirit, wake up!" Tenzin yelled sending an air blast.

 **"You again?!"** The spider-scorpion spirit asked as it emerges and attacks.

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are trapped in the spirit's web and the spider-scorpion spirit is dragging the siblings to an unknown place which is a canyon with sharp rocks and is obscured by thick fog.

"I thought we were gonna be taken to a prison." Kya said.

"This is a prison." Tenzin said.

 **"Welcome to the Fog of Lost Souls. You will never escape."** The spider-scorpion spirit said throwing the siblings into the fog filled canyon.

Korra almost seals Vaatu into the tree but then a water blast strikes at her making her eyes stop glowing and Vaatu is free again.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked and turns to see Unalaq.

"I'm really sick of you being alive!" Unalaq yelled.

"The feeling is mutual, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled lightning his hand with Chidori and charges at the evil chief.

Unalaq sends a water blast at Sasuke who is still charging but Korra deflects the water blast and unleashes Firebending but Unalaq sends another water blast and sends the two back.

Meanwhile Desna and Eska are dragging the unconscious Mako and Bolin.

"What about the ninjas?" Desna asked.

"Forget them. They don't matter." Eska said.

Just then explosive kunais rain down on the ground in front of the twins and an explosion occurs creating smoke.

"C'mon!" A voice said and it reveals Kakashi, Mako, Bolin, Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru escaping for the portal.

They arrive back at the Spirit World only to find Sasuke and Korra on the ground but as they rush to help Desna and Eska also appear in the Spirit World.

"Stop!" Eska yelled sending out streams of water to trap Mako and Bolin and they're now trapped in ice but the ninjas manage to avoid the water attack.

"That's it!" Shikamaru yelled as he uses Shadow Possession Justu on both Desna and Eska to keep them still.

Sasuke recovers and helps Korra up and they see Vaatu going for Unalaq.

"No!" Sasuke yelled using Fireball Jutsu at Unalaq who repels it with his water and Vaatu goes for the chief. "Damn you!" Sasuke yelled as he charges at Unalaq with Chidori but Unalaq traps the Uchiha in ice stopping him.

Vaatu flies over Unalaq and then enters his body making the chief scream briefly and Unalaq's eyes are now orange-red while Vaatu's imprint is on his chest and Unalaq goes for the Northern portal and touches it causing purple energy to cover him and then lets out a dark energy from his mouth.

"No!" Korra yelled.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled trying to break free from the ice.

Unalaq is now standing before them as pale purple smoke emits from him and his eyes are a sinister orange-red and he is now the Dark Avatar.

"We are now one!" Unalaq said.

"Ah, crap." Kiba said.

"Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! I will lead them all as the new Avatar!" Unalaq said.

"Well, I'm the old Avatar and my era's not over yet!" Korra said freeing Sasuke from the ice and swift air surrounds her.

"You two might have fused, but we're not stopping until you're out!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll see, boy." Unalaq said smiling wickedly as he charges at the two and Korra who is in her Avatar State also charges at her uncle while Sasuke activates his Sharingan and charges to help.

Meanwhile Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi wander through the fog aimlessly.

"What kind of prison doesn't have bars or walls?" Bumi asked.

"The Fog of Lost Souls is a spirit prison for humans. I read about it in ancient text. The fog is actually a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories." Tenzin said.

"How long can we be trapped in here?" Kya asked.

Just then someone walks pasts them and it's a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and sideburns and wearing Fire Nation armor and he looks mad.

"I am Zhao the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar! I am Zhao the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar!" Zhao said repeating himself.

"Hopefully we're not trapped in here as long as that guy." Kya said.

Just then Zhao sees Tenzin.

"You! You're HIM! The last Airbender!" Zhao said grabbing Tenzin.

"No! Get off me!" Tenzin yelled.

"You're grown, but I will still defeat you!" Zhao said but Bumi and Kya help Tenzin and Kya sends a water blast at Zhao and they run away. "Come back, Avatar! Face me! I am Zhao the Conqueror! I will capture you! Victory is mine!" Zhao yelled.

Tenzin ties a rope around their waists.

"If we stay together, we'll find Jinora and make it out of this fog." Tenzin said.

The two Avatars and Sasuke emerges from the portal and back to the South Pole and Korra and Unalaq are in their whirlpools while Sasuke dashes through the snowy ground and Korra unleashes Airbending at her uncle but misses and Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Unalaq throws ice shards at the two who dodge and Korra uses Earthbending and throws rocks but Unalaq slices the rocks with two water whips and directs each one at the two but Sasuke jumps to the air and delivers an aerial punch at the Dark Avatar while Korra attacks with her own water but Unalaq keeps attacking with his water and he strikes down the two sending them to the snow ground.

Unalaq stops his whirlpool and as he lands the ground splits in two creating a fissure and now Sasuke and Korra are trapped in it but they stop their fall but can't move between two rocks and as they struggle to get out Unalaq starts to close the fissure crushing the two.

"Give in! Your time is over!" Unalaq said.

The fissure becomes darker.

"This can't be the end…" Sasuke said.

 _"Korra, this fight is not over."_ Raava said.

"Raava." Korra said.

"I can hear her too." Sasuke said.

 _"Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten-thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar."_ Raava said.

Korra's eyes light up and fire starts to erupt from the fissure knocking Unalaq back and Korra is in an air spout with a golden glow around her while Sasuke is in his Curse Mark State.

"You can't win!" Korra and Sasuke said at the same time.

Korra sends out an air blast while Sasuke sends out black lightning shards but Unalaq raises a waterspout to avoid the attacks and tries to get away on a whirlpool but they chase after him.

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi continue searching through the Fog of Lost Souls for Jinora.

"Jinora! Jinora!" Tenzin called.

"Wait a second." Bumi said.

"What? Do you hear something?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. They're all around us. The cannibals, they're everywhere." Bumi said.

"Bumi, you must focus your mind right now. There are no cannibals." Tenzin said trying to calm his older brother.

"Yes there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!" Bumi said.

Just then Kya screams startling Tenzin.

"Who are you two?" Kya asked.

"Kya, we're your brothers. You must remember before the fog infects you." Tenzin said.

"No, you're just a vision. I have no family. You can't tie me down!" Kya said.

"They're closing in! I gotta get outta here!" Bumi said untying himself and runs off.

Tenzin tries to stop his brother but Kya also unties herself and runs off to a different direction.

"No! Kya! Bumi! Get back here!" Tenzin called but his siblings are gone and he tries to Airbend to get rid of the fog but it comes back and Tenzin doubles his air power but nothing happens and Tenzin is now alone in the fog.

Meanwhile Shikamaru is still holding Desna and Eska with his shadow but Mako and Bolin are still trapped in ice.

"Release us at once." Eska said.

"Not a chance. You two are a complete drag." Shikamaru said.

"You two need to let US out!" Mako said.

"Your groveling is pathetic." Desna said.

"But I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation." Eska said.

"Man, I don't know what Bolin saw in that girl." Kiba said.

"You two need to think this straight. Your father has fused with an evil spirit and now he's a monster. He's going to reduce this world into darkness. He's been using you two, his own children, as his own pawns. Why would you protect someone, who doesn't even care about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Father was going to let me expire when we tried to open the Northern portal. Perhaps we should rethink our position." Desna said.

"Yes!" Lee cheered.

"No. Don't listen to him. His words are poisoning your mind." Eska said.

"Oh, come on!" Mako yelled.

Just then Bolin starts to cry.

"What's with this outburst of emotion?" Eska asked.

"It's called crying." Neji said.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. It's just so sad that I'll never be with you again." Bolin said crying.

"What?!" Kiba and Lee asked.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked.

"Silence! Explain yourself further." Eska said.

"Eska, I've always loved you. I always wanted to be with you, but now the world's ending and I won't have that chance." Bolin said still crying.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked.

"Has he hit his head when we crashed on that plane?" Neji asked.

"We could have been together, but you left me at the altar." Eska said.

"No, I was scared. I was scared of my true feelings for you. I should have neve left you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we'll never have that chance to rekindle the dying ember that was our love into a big fire of love flames!" Bolin said still crying and everyone has unsure looks.

"Shikamaru, let them go." Kakashi ordered.

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"You two shouldn't try anything funny after Bolin confessed his feelings, right?" Kakashi asked and Shikamaru sighs and releases his shadow freeing the twins.

Eska goes for Bolin and kisses him making the ice trapping them melt freeing the brothers.

"You will never defeat my father, but should you survive, perhaps we could spend eternal darkness together." Eska said.

"That sounds like a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go. We need to help Sasuke and Korra." Kakashi said as they start moving.

"Wow, Bo! That was the best acting I've ever seen." Mako said.

"Yeah, no wonder you're a good actor. You had her completely fooled." Kiba said.

"Yeah, right. That was acting." Bolin said wiping a tear from his face.

"They will certainly perish." Desna said bluntly.

The group leave the portal and they watch Sasuke and Korra fighting Unalaq and Korra shields herself and Sasuke from Unalaq's water attacks with an ice wall and then delivers an air spout followed by three rocks and then Sasuke uses Chidori Lament on Unalaq knocking him off his waterspout but Unalaq retaliates with two water streams at the two who dodge the attack and Korra unleashes more Earthbending while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu striking Unalaq who sends water blasts at the Uchiha but Korra catches it and then freezes it knocking Unalaq off his waterspout and sending him to the ground allowing Sasuke to deliver fast punches and kicks followed by a black lightning strike knocking the Dark Avatar down and as Sasuke is about to attack again Unalaq unleashes a water whip strike at the Uchiha sending him to the ground and then rains down ice needles at Sasuke severely injuring him.

"Damn…you…!" Sasuke said reverting back to his original state.

Unalaq rises snow under Sasuke and sends him upward and Sasuke lands hard on the ground far from the two making Korra angry and sends two water whips at her uncle who enters the Dark Avatar State and controls Korra's water pulling her towards him and they drag themselves to the center.

Sasuke struggles to get back up and tries to run back and help.

Korra and Unalaq stare at each other down and Unalaq's head cricks to different sides and then opens his mouth allowing purple aura coming out and it's Vaatu.

Mako, Bolin, Kakashi, and the other Leaf ninjas run to Sasuke and Korra and they see what is happening and as Korra is about to deliver a fire breathing attack Vaatu enters her mouth and takes something out her body and it's Raava sending Korra to the ground.

"Korra!" Sasuke cried trying to help and he sees Unalaq trapping Raava in water in the air and then Vaatu reenters Unalaq's body and Unalaq smiles evilly. "Bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

In the Fog of Lost Souls after Kya and Bumi are gone Tenzin is now alone and trying to keep his sanity.

"You must stay focused. Remember who you are, Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of Airbenders. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." Tenzin said. "But what if I fail? Then your father's hopes of the future dies with you." Tenzin said to himself. "I can't fail." Tenzin said. "You will." Tenzin keeps talking to himself. "Ah! Stop it! I am the son of Avatar Aang! I am the hope for future generations of Airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang." Tenzin keeps repeating himself and just then he sees a figure approaching him and it's Aang.

"Hello, my son." Aang said.

"Dad. I've failed. I'm no spiritual leader and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were." Tenzin said.

"You are right. You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me and should not be me. You are Tenzin." Aang said as he disappears in a puff of smoke and Tenzin appears in front.

"I am not a reflection of my father. I am Tenzin. I am Tenzin!" Tenzin said and just then the fog disappears revealing other victims in the fog and Tenzin finds Jinora. "Jinora!" Tenzin cheered hugging his daughter.

Tenzin takes Jinora and finds Kya and Bumi and takes them out of the canyon before the fog returns.

"Wh-What happened?" Bumi asked confused.

"I think our brother saved us." Kya said smiling proudly at Tenzin.

Just then Jinora wakes up.

"Dad." Jinora said.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. I'm here." Tenzin said.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was dark spirits taking me away." Jinora said.

"You were trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls and I wasn't going to let stay there." Tenzin said.

"I'm so happy to see you, Dad." Jinora said and they hug and Kya and Bumi join in.

"Korra!" Mako cried.

"Unalaq has the light spirit!" Kakashi said.

"This dude has serious problems!" Kiba said.

Mako and Bolin attack at Unalaq with their bending but Unalaq quickly sends large ice spikes knocking out the brothers.

"This has gone too far, Unalaq!" Kakashi said raising his headband revealing his left eye Sharingan and then lights his hands with Lightning Release and charges at Unalaq.

Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru also charge at the Dark Avatar to try and attack but Unalaq traps the four Genin in ice but Kakashi attacks at Unalaq with Lightning Style electrocuting the Dark Avatar making him drop Raava on the ground and Kakashi delivers many punches and kicks getting Unalaq and then uses Water Dragon Jutsu but Unalaq catches the water and sends the water blast sending the Jonin back but Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears behind Unalaq and uses Lightning Blade but Unalaq blocks with an ice shield and raises snow from the ground sending Kakashi upward and then sends water whips after Kakashi and sends the Jonin down.

"BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted as he charges at Unalaq and tries to attack but Unalaq unleashes ice spikes to strike Sasuke who dodges and attempts to use Chidori but Unalaq sends ice needles at the Uchiha causing severe damage and Sasuke is on the ground all bloody.

"You're pathetic. I can't wait to finally kill you." Unalaq said.

Korra finds Raava on the ground and tries to reach her but Unalaq picks up the light spirit with purple water and throws her against a rock and begins striking at her with his water making Korra grunt in pain and a vision Aang disappears and as Unalaq strikes at Raava again a vison of Roku disappears and Unalaq keeps attacking Raava and this time the vision of Kyoshi disappears and Unalaq continues striking Raava and more visions of past Avatars such as Kuruk, Yangchen, and more past Avatars disappear and Raava becomes smaller and smaller and then Unalaq prepares one final water strike and attacks Raava again and now Raava disappears in gold light and very last Avatar Wan disappears.

"No…!" Korra said as she passes out.

"You bastard…!" Sasuke said weakly.

In the Spirit World the siblings and Jinora start to leave but Jinora stops.

"The world is in trouble." Jinora said.

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" Tenzin asked.

"I can feel it." Jinora said.

"What happened?" Bumi asked.

"It's Korra and Sasuke." Jinora said passing a light butterfly to Tenzin. "This light spirit will guide you out of the Spirit World. I have to go help my friends." Jinora said as she fades away.

"Jinora!" Tenzin called and his daughter is gone.

Kakashi recovers and he, Mako, Bolin, and the Leaf Genin run to the unconscious Korra and Sasuke and they see Unalaq transforming with his size growing as Vaatu's markings appear on him and his body changes into a giant dark red spirit with tentacles on his back, his eyes are orange-red, and his head has a crescent crown like shape.

"Is that Unalaq?" Lee asked.

"No… It's UnaVaatu!" Kakashi said.

Desna and Eska leave the Spirit World and they find their father completely changed into a different being and they're both shocked and horrified.

 **"Now, ten-thousand years of darkness…BEGINS!"** UnaVaatu said as his hand reaches to the Southern portal's light beam creating a storm and disappears while creating an impact tossing Sasuke, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Kakashi, the Leaf Genin, Desna, and Eska away and everyone is now unconscious, weak, and hurt.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. ONE MORE CHAPTER and Book 2 is FINALLY done with! Hope you're excited for the endgame of this book, because I am. After a whole while, this book is coming to a close. Anyway, that's it from me and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you then!**

 **Also, I'm going to have to remind you that I don't like reviews telling me to update. I've been through this many times and some people aren't getting the message. Understand that. Thank you.**

 **Goodbye for now.**


	26. Light and Dark

**Well, you guys have been waiting for this for quite a while. It's finally here! The endgame of Book 2! I was so excited to end this and I know for a fact that you should be excited too!**

 **Guest: Once again, I'm not trying to be rude, but you have been annoying me throughout this book. Four your information, I have been dealing with a stressful semester, that I didn't have time to do my stories and there were times I needed relaxation. Now that I'm free, I was able to update two chapters for you, but I don't get a 'thank you'. Instead you were being a smartass and that was uncalled for, ungrateful, and rude. I'm going to say this once and ONLY once, stop being a rude smartass or don't bother reviewing at all and leave me alone. Be grateful I'm finally back to writing this story and finishing Book 2.**

 **Anyway, here we go! The finale of Book 2! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Book 2: Spirits**

 **Chapter 14: Light and Dark**

The sky above Republic City is illuminated with spirit lights and police airships and United Forces battleships deploy to protect the mainland and at Air Temple Island at the house Pema who is carrying Rohan, Ikki, and Meelo are standing at their balcony.

"Ooooh, pretty." Ikki said.

At a police airship where Lin and Raiko are in Raiko is speaking to Iroh.

"General Iroh, were your ships in position?" Raiko asked.

"Yes, Mr. President, but I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with." Iroh said.

Just then the sky lights up and UnaVaatu plunges into the sea and creates a wave to push one of the battleships back.

 **"It's time to take back the physical world."** UnaVaatu said as he goes for the mainland.

"Fire!" Iroh commanded as United Forces Firebenders unleash fire blasts at UnaVaatu who keeps walking and is unharmed.

UnaVaatu Waterbends a wall to stop the fire blasts and then sends a wave at the battleships scattering them and then goes for the Aang Memorial Statue.

"Monster attack!" Meelo said.

UnaVaatu wraps his tendrils around the statue of Aang and sends it into the sea and the statue sinks into the water.

Meanwhile Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi leave the Spirit World and return to the South Pole and start searching for Korra.

"They're over there." Tenzin said finding the unconscious Korra and Sasuke and the others are scattered. "Please wake up." Tenzin said but they're still unconscious and then he finds Kakashi recovering. "Are you alright, Kakashi?" Tenzin asked.

"Other than that attack, then yes." Kakashi answered.

Kya examines Mako, Bolin, and the Leaf Genin.

"They're going to be alright, but I need to get them to some spirit water right away." Kya said.

Tenzin carries Korra while Kakashi carries Sasuke and summons his dogs to have them carry the Genin while Bumi carries the brothers and arrive back to the portal and place them in spirit water and Kya starts healing as the water illuminates past them and Korra and Sasuke open their eyes and same for Mako, Bolin, and the Genin.

"Cold water!" Kiba cried.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." Tenzin said.

"Oh, yeah. Getting nearly destroyed by a mad man and his new dark spirit friend is the definition of 'alright'." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Did you find Jinora? Is she okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I managed to rescue to her soul, but she's not ready to return to het body yet. She sensed a grave danger." Tenzin said.

"Then she was right…" Korra said sadly sitting on a rock looking defeated.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Kakashi said.

"They fused and Vaatu ripped Raava right out of Korra." Sasuke said shocking the siblings.

"Vaatu won." Korra said sadly.

"No. I am too young to live through ten-thousand years of darkness." Bolin said.

"We're all too young for that." Neji said.

"Korra, can you not talk to one of your past lives?" Lee asked.

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too." Korra said.

"If that's true, then…" Tenzin stops talking.

"The cycle is over." Sasuke said.

"I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry." Korra said sadly and starts crying and Sasuke comforts her.

"They need you now more than ever." Kya said to Tenzin who walks for the two.

Back at Republic City multiple planes by UnaVaatu who catches a plane with his tendrils but the pilot manages to eject as the plane is slammed into the water and explodes and Raiko and Lin watch the damage.

"It's going to destroy the entire city." Raiko said.

UnaVaatu unleashes a dark energy beam at the airship destroying the tail propellers making the airship spin out of control and it hits a building and many officers brace themselves but Lin pulls a lever opening the back door.

"We're going down!" Lin called as many metal cops jump out of the airship and shoot their metal cables for a safe landing and Raiko clings onto Lin who aims her cable at a roof gargoyle and then jumps off and they land on the roof and keep watching the damage.

UnaVaatu unleashes vines engulfing the harbor and many landmarks of the city.

At Varrick's cell Varrick is exercising while listening to the radio.

 _"It's pandemonium in the streets! Giant vines are destroying everything. This is Shiro Shinobi, signing off!"_ Shiro said through the radio.

Just then a large vine destroys the wall of the cell while throwing the radio and Zhu Li off balance while Varrick ducks and he finds a hole and puts on goggles.

"Zhu Li, commence 'Operation Winged Freedom'!" Varrick said as Zhu Li ties a backpack to herself and gets on Varrick's back and they jump off the hole. "Do the thing!" Varrick said and Zhu Li opens the backpack into wings and they soar off.

Meanwhile in the Republic City Juvenile Detention Center a group of teenage criminals including Xiba are in their cells and Xiba is lying on his bed sighing but just then a vine breaks through his cell creating a hole as well as many other cells and so the teenage criminals cheer and jump out of the holes from their cells.

"Finally. I can get outta here." Xiba said as he jumps out of the hole and leaves his cell.

Back at the Spirit World everyone is stumped and Korra has lost all hope and same for Sasuke but Tenzin approaches them.

"The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can." Tenzin said.

"No one can help us now." Korra said hopelessly.

"I know I haven't been the best mentor to you, but I've realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way to Vaatu." Tenzin said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are and connect with your inner spirit." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, didn't you hear a word Korra said? Raava is gone." Sasuke said.

"That means I'm not connected to her spirit anymore." Korra said.

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. Come with me. I need to show you something." Tenzin said.

The two follow Tenzin to Vaatu's tree prison.

"Vaatu's prison?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you showing us that?" Korra asked.

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time. The legend says that it binds both spirit and physical worlds together." Tenzin said.

"And you think this tree can help me somehow?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I have read it long ago. The ancients would meditate beneath this tree and connect with great cosmic energy of the universe." Tenzin said as the trio go for the tree and enter it and many images of Korra appear.

"These are…" Sasuke stops talking.

"My memories." Korra said seeing many images of her being a Pro-bender, fighting Amon, and meeting Sasuke.

"The Tree of Time remembers all. Korra, your worth doesn't come from your power. Yes, you were always impulsive and temperamental, but you are also strong, unyielding, and fearless. And, Sasuke, while you're just as stubborn as Korra and tend to be reckless and violent, you're also smart and able to think things through before acting. When the two of you are together, you two are like anything I have never seen. You support each other and inspire each through the darkest hours. The most powerful thing about you, Korra is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit." Tenzin said.

"That's me when Korra and I first met." Sasuke said pointing at Sasuke and Korra meeting for the first time.

"That was the most happiest moment of my life." Korra said.

Just then Korra's memories fade and an image of Wan appears.

"Avatar Wan." Korra said.

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person." Tenzin said.

"But he was brave, smart, and always wanted to defend the helpless." Korra said seeing images pf Wan feeding animals and defending spirits from hunters and even his meeting with Indra and them working together.

"That's right. He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava anymore than you are. But Wan couldn't have done things on his own when facing Vaatu. Neither could Indra and not even Raava when Vaatu was free. They had their own unique talents that brought them the strength and courage needed to defeat a common enemy. It's as if they were destined to meet. Just you two were destined to meet and work together." Tenzin said.

"You know, you're right. As long as we stick together, then everything can turn out fine in the end, no matter obstacle is thrown at us." Sasuke said.

"We've done these things because we were us and nothing more." Korra said.

Just then they see a new image and see UnaVaatu attacking Republic City.

"Republic City is in danger. We have to help them." Sasuke said.

"How? They're halfway around the world." Korra said.

"Do as what the ancients did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself." Tenzin said.

"You really think I can do this?" Korra asked.

"I have no doubt." Tenzin said.

"Thank you for not giving up on us." Korra said hugging Tenzin.

"I'm proud of both of you." Tenzin said as he leaves the tree.

"Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"I know you can do this, but how can I…?" Sasuke stops talking.

"I know you don't like using it anymore, but please use your Curse Mark. Just trust me." Korra said.

"Fine. I'll use it once and that's it." Sasuke said.

Korra sits in meditative position and while she's meditating a memory of Wan Airbending while Indra and Raava are with him occurs.

 _"If you and Vaatu have been battling each other for every ten-thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?"_ Indra asked.

 _"He cannot destroy light anymore than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other."_ Raava said.

 ** _"Find the light in the dark."_** UnaVaatu said.

Korra is now standing on astral lights and she opens her eyes and sees a large projection of herself and so Korra walks to the ball of light and enters it and just then a large blue projection of herself exits her body shocking Sasuke and Spirit Korra nods at the Uchiha who activates his Curse Mark State and outside the tree everyone looks in shock and awe as Korra's projection takes Curse Mark Sasuke for the overlapping portals and disappear.

"Uhhh…what did you say to them exactly?" Bumi asked.

At Republic City which half of it is destroyed by UnaVaatu who continues to attack the city and many buildings are surrounded by vines and an emergency alarms blares as UnaVaatu controls the vines to overtake the city but then he sees something appearing and slams him back over the water's surface and he sees both Spirit Korra and Curse Mark Sasuke emerging from the water.

 **"We have you now, you bastard!"** Curse Mark Sasuke yelled.

"Korra and Sasuke are back!" Ikki cheered as Pema sees through a telescope.

"And she's a blue giant and Sasuke's in his Curse Thingy!" Meelo said.

"Curse Mark." Ikki corrected.

UnaVaatu rises up and prepares to fight against the two and fires a giant dark energy beam from his chest but Spirit Korra does the same while Curse Mark Sasuke unleashes a black lightning beam from his hand and their powers are evenly matched but Spirit Korra focuses her beam while Curse Mark Sasuke focuses his lightning and they manage to overpower UnaVaatu's beam knocking back the Dark Avatar allowing Spirit Korra to charge while Curse Mark Sasuke flies but UnaVaatu unleashes tendrils but Spirit Korra grabs the tendrils while Curse Mark Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu to burn the tendrils damaging the Dark Avatar allowing Spirit Korra to charge at UnaVaatu and slams him to a nearby mountain and while Curse Mark Sasuke is stunning UnaVaatu with black lightning Spirit Korra starts searching for any trace of Raava.

 **"You are looking for something that is gone!"** UnaVaatu said as his tendrils warp around both Spirit Korra and Curse Mark Sasuke. **"Raava has been destroyed and soon, you will be too!"** UnaVaatu said unleashing an energy beam sending the two back into the water.

Back at the Spirit World a swarm of dark spirits are going for the Tree of Time.

"They're coming for Korra!" Mako said.

"Not if we have anything to say in the matter." Kakashi said.

Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu while the Leaf Genin throw explosive kunais while Mako unleashes lightning while Bolin unleashes earth while Kya uses Waterbending while Tenzin uses Airbending to keep the dark spirits at bay.

Spirit Korra and Curse Mark Korra recover but UnaVaatu unleashes another energy beam at the two knocking them back again and then UnaVaatu starts bending water surrounding Spirit Korra and turns the water purple ready to corrupt her.

 **"No you don't!"** Curse Mark Sasuke yelled as he uses Chidori Lament at UnaVaatu electrocuting him making him release Spirit Korra and Curse Mark Sasuke unleashes Dragon Flame Jutsu.

 **"Insolent brat! This time, I will end you, Indra!"** UnaVaatu yelled as he traps Curse Mark Sasuke with his tendrils but Curse Mark Sasuke unleashes black lightning to electrocute the tendrils and prepares to attack again but UnaVaatu unleashes his energy beam to send the Uchiha into the water.

Curse Mark Sasuke recovers and rains down fireballs at UnaVaatu who retaliates with unleashing vines to trap Sasuke who tries to get out and UnaVaatu starts to corrupt Spirit Korra again.

Meanwhile Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Kakashi, and the Leaf Genin fend off the dark spirits and Mako fires lightning while Neji delivers palm strikes while Lee delivers fast punches and kicks but then a dark spirit grabs Mako.

"I don't think so!" Kakashi said using Lightning Blade to defeat the dark spirit and saves Mako.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Mako said.

Bolin unleashes an Earthbending strike but then a dark spirit grabs him and drags him away but then a water stream destroys the dark spirit.

"Leave my Bolin alone!" A voice yelled and it's Eska with Desna at her side.

"I am so done with spirits." Desna said.

"Eska! I love you!" Bolin said kissing Eska.

"Give me a break." Kiba said as a dark spirit attacks but he and Akamaru defeat it.

"Let's face the end of the world together!" Bolin said levitating a few rocks.

"You're so romantic." Eska said.

Meanwhile UnaVaatu continues to corrupt Spirit Korra who is turning purple but Curse Mark Sasuke breaks free from the vines and uses Chidori Lament to electrocute the Dark Avatar.

 **"ENOUGH!"** UnaVaatu shouted as he strikes with his tendrils at Curse Mark Sasuke and then keeps corrupting Spirit Korra. **"With you out of the way, I will become the one TRUE Avatar!"** UnaVaatu said.

Just then a bright light appears and descends down and it's a light sphere and Ikki looks through the telescope to see what the light is and it's Jinora.

"Mommy! It's Jinora! She's…beautiful." Ikki said.

"What? Let me see." Pema said looking through the telescope. "Jinora! Be careful, sweetie!" Pema called.

 **"Jinora!"** Curse Mark Sasuke said.

 _"Hi, Sasuke."_ Jinora said.

Jinora opens her palms and unleashes a light which illuminates Republic City and UnaVaatu shields his eyes making him release Spirit Korra allowing Curse Mark Sasuke to deliver many punches and kicks and then unleashes a black lightning beam sending the Dark Avatar back and just then a light orb appears within him.

 **"No!"** UnVaatu yelled.

 _"Raava!"_ Spirit Korra said.

Curse Mark Sasuke punches at UnaVaatu while Spirit Korra does the same and as Curse Mark Sasuke electrocutes UnaVaatu who is stunned Spirit Korra strikes her hand through the chest and manages to touch the light orb and pulls it out revealing Raava.

 _"Thank you."_ Raava said.

 **"This is the end, Vaatu!"** Curse Mark Sasuke yelled.

Back at the Spirit World the dark spirits stop attacking and start to back off.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked.

"They're retreating." Kya said.

Curse Mark Sasuke unleashes two black lightning beams striking UnaVaatu damaging him allowing Spirit Korra to bend water and surrounds UnaVaatu and makes the water yellow.

 **"No! No! This can't be!"** UnaVaatu yelled as his body turns yellow and Spirit Korra continues to purify UnaVaatu and later UnaVaatu dissipates into light particles in the sky.

 _"Go in peace."_ Spirit Korra said bowing.

 **"Finally."** Curse Mark Sasuke said.

 _"Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again."_ Raava said.

Spirit Korra takes, Sasuke, Jinora, and Raava to the light in the sky and Spirit Korra returns to her body in the Tree of Time while Sasuke reverts back to his normal state.

"Jinora, thanks." Sasuke said.

 _"You were amazing. I'll see you again soon."_ Jinora said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

Jinora then goes to Tenzin.

 _"I'll see you soon, Dad."_ Jinora said as she disappears.

"Well, we did it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we did." Korra said small smiling.

At the White Lotus compound Jinora opens her eyes.

"Gran-Gran, I missed you." Jinora said.

"Jinora." Katara said hugging her granddaughter.

"Hey, what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"And Korra?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry. They're alright. Sasuke and Korra saved the world." Jinora said.

"Sasuke… I knew he could do it." Sakura said and Tonraq and Seena hug each other happy to hear what happened.

 _"Korra. Ind…Sasuke. I knew you could do it."_ Raava said.

"Raava, Vaau called me Indra. Why?" Sasuke asked.

 _"Vaatu sensed Indra's chakra within you and I can also sense it as well. It seems that you are in fact Indra's reincarnation."_ Raava said shocking the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That would explain the Sharingan and the abilities Sasuke has." Korra said.

 _"While I have sensed Indra's chakra, I also sense something in you. There is a curse within you."_ Raava said.

"It's the Curse Mark. Orochimaru gave it to me." Sasuke said.

 _"This is an ability you no longer need, as you have made your own path."_ Raava said as she uses her tendril on Sasuke's Curse Mark making him gasp for a second and then the mark is transformed into something different and it looks like Raava's mark.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

 _"I have replaced the Curse Mark into something else. I have shared my power with you. Now, you have a new ability that is different than the Curse Mark."_ Raava said.

"Thank you, Raava." Sasuke said.

 _"Korra, the time has come for us to fuse once more."_ Raava said.

"Right." Korra said.

Korra gets on Raava and they go for the overlapping portals and Korra reaches for the portals and yellow bolts of energy are released and Korra is glowing blue with Raava's imprint on her chest.

"The Avatar Spirit has returned." Tenzin said.

"The Avatar cycle's back." Sasuke said.

The portals become separate and the spirit lights disappear from the sky and everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves watch in awe and in the field Naruto sees the sky.

"Sasuke… Did you do this?" Naruto asked.

Korra descends down and runs to Sasuke.

"Looks like things turned out well." Korra said.

"I'll say." Sasuke said smiling.

"I don't know what to say to you two." Mako said.

"You both were amazing." Tenzin said.

"Well done, you two. I had faith in you." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Ya know, normally, I'd say this was a drag, but this world would've screwed without you." Shikamaru said.

"And the way Korra turned all gigantic and Sasuke used his Cursed Mark for the last time. That was wow! I just wished Varick was here to see this to film it! It would be the greatest mover ever! After the Nuktuk chronicles of course." Bolin said.

Just then Sasuke sees someone on the ground and it's Unalaq who appears to be beaten, his clothes are torn, and his hair is a mess.

"You bastard! You're still alive!" Sasuke yelled.

"How? How is it that you survived?" Unalaq asked.

"That's none of your damn business, you bastard! I dunno how you're still around, but I'll fix that right now!" Sasuke said lightning his hand with Chidori.

"You ruined everything! Filthy Uchiha brat! You've ruined the balance…!" Unalaq was cut off as Sasuke uses Chidori to electrocute Unalaq and his hand is through his chest.

"Shut up. You can rant about your failures all you want in Hell." Sasuke said releasing his hand from Unalaq who falls to the ground not moving. "That was for Jinora, bastard!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, did…?" Korra stops talking.

"I fixed the very thing that was a mistake. It's over." Sasuke said and Korra sees Unalaq's body.

"If only he could have been saved." Korra said.

"There was nothing that could be done. He got what he deserved." Sasuke said.

Korra walks over to Desna and Eska.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was someway to help your father, but…" Korra was cut off.

"It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we are saddened by our father's demise." Eska said.

"But I will not miss him at all. In the end, he became a deplorable man." Desna said.

"Agreed. How will we explain this to Mother?" Eska asked.

Bolin approaches the twins.

"So, I was thinking I'm not a fan of long distance relationships, so how about you move to Republic City with me?" Bolin offered.

"I do not think that will be possible." Eska said.

"Okay. Desna can come too." Bolin said.

"I will not be joining you, Bolin. Desna and I must return home." Eska said.

"But you said…" Bolin was cut off.

"Eternal darkness was upon us. I became caught up in the moment." Eska said.

"Yeah, me too." Bolin said.

"But…you will always a hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood." Eska said.

"Uh, don't you mean your heart?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that too." Eska said kissing Bolin on the cheek. "I will remember you fondly, my turtle-duck." Eska said.

"That is sweet. Creepy, but sweet." Lee said.

"Bum-Ju! You're okay!" Bumi said as the blue dragonfly-rabbit comes flying.

"Hey, Korra, now that you and Raava are fused again, have you been able to reconnect with your past lives?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I think that link's gone forever." Korra said sadly.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's close the portals and we can go home." Tenzin said.

Korra walks over to the portal and starts to close it but stops.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Korra said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be the bridge between two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? What do you think I should do?" Korra asked.

"You're the Avatar. You do what you think is right." Sasuke said.

"Trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. Whatever decision you make, I support you." Tenzin said.

"Same here." Sasuke said.

Korra smiles at Sasuke's and Tenzin's words and decides to leave the portals and everyone leaves the Spirit World.

The next day at the Southern Water Tribe palace Sasuke and Korra are inside the throne room.

"With Unalaq gone, someone's gonna have to be the new chief of the South." Sasuke said.

"I know just who it is." Korra said.

Just then the doors open revealing Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Katara, Asami, and someone else which is Jinora.

"Sasuke! Korra!" Jinora cheered.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Korra said hugging the young Airbender.

"It's good to have you back." Sasuke said.

"It's great to be back. Thank you." Jinora said kissing Sasuke's cheek and Sakura watches but rather than jealousy she smiles.

 _"Maybe Jinora is meant for Sasuke."_ Sakura said in her mind.

"Thanks for the help out there. If not for you, Korra would've been gone." Sasuke said.

Just then Kakashi arrives.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Come in." Korra said.

"I just need to have a word with Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Kakashi are outside the throne room and are in the hallway.

"I've seen how happy you've been in the city and clearly, Korra and the others do seem more like family to you than we have. That's why, after all this, we've decided to leave you to your life here." Kakashi said.

"Really? So, you're not gonna take me back to the Leaf?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I told Lady Fifth about how preferred to stay here and I think she understands as well." Kakashi said.

"Well, as long as you understand how I really feel here." Sasuke said.

"So, now, we'll making our way back to the Shinobi Countries. I'm proud of you, Sasuke. More than ever." Kakashi said ruffling the Uchiha's hair.

"Look, Sasuke, we may not see eye-to-eye all the time, but just know that no matter what, you're still a comrade to us." Kiba said.

"Yes. We are still your allies and be look out for one another." Lee said.

"I don't do stuff like this, because they're a drag, but it was nice to see you again." Shikamaru said.

"Take care of yourself." Neji said.

"Sasuke. Um, I guess this is it." Sakura said.

"Looks like it." Sasuke said.

"I hope you and Jinora will be happy together." Sakura said making Sasuke blush.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said as his face is red.

"Well, I'm happy I got to see you again." Sakura said.

"Goodbye, Sasuke. I hope you have a happy future here." Kakashi said eye smiling and they leave the palace.

"Kakashi, thanks. You don't think I'm scum?" Sasuke asked.

"You may have left the village, but you didn't abandon your family. That's not being scum." Kakashi said as he leaves.

Korra comes outside.

"Come on, Sasuke. We're ready for the announcement." Korra said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Korra go through the hall but then Mako arrives.

"Korra, can we talk?" Mako asked.

"Sure." Korra said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sasuke said walking off.

"Look, I wanna say I'm sorry about that fight we had. I'm sorry for telling the president about your plan to send the troops to the South." Mako said.

"Mako, you were doing your job. Besides, you were right about Varrick. If you didn't say anything, then he would've made the situation a whole lot worse. I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just trying to fix the mistakes I've made and help my family how I can." Korra said.

"And you did. You saved your dad, stopped Unalaq and Vaatu from destroying the world, and saved both the humans and spirits." Mako said.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me." Korra said.

"So, do you think maybe we can start our relationship over?" Mako asked.

"To be honest, Mako. I've been giving thought about what Sasuke said. He's right. Clearly, this…us, doesn't work." Korra said.

"Yeah…I think I've been feeling that too." Mako said.

"So, I guess it's over for real." Korra said.

"Just know that I'll always be there for you, just you're always there for me." Mako said.

"I know." Korra said walking past Mako.

Just then Bolin comes to his brother.

"You want a hug?" Bolin asked as he hugs Mako much to his confusion.

Korra and Sasuke are outside the palace with Tonraq, Senna, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Jinora, and Katara.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over! Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those, who came before us, we must forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age!" Korra announced and the crowd cheers as spirits dance in the sky.

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru prepare to get on the boat and Kakashi turns to see Southern palace and eye smiles.

"You've grown, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Jiraya continue their own journey of training and Naruto looks up at the sky again.

"Are you gonna stop every time we move?" Jiraya asked.

"Sorry, Pervy Sage. I can't help, but stop thinking about what Sasuke's doing. Part of me feels like he's happier somewhere else, but still…" Naruto said.

"Well, you can worry about that after we get to our training. Now, come on. We're burning daylight." Jiraya said.

Meanwhile Itachi comes inside the hideout and Kisame joins him.

"First the sky turns dark, but then everything's fine. Do you think your kid brother's involved with this?" Kisame asked.

"Maybe. I don't know what he is doing, but it seems like he's getting stronger for not being in this country." Itachi said.

"I guess so. Your brother seems like he's going through hell, but prevails in the end. I guess it runs in the family, eh?" Kisame said.

"I suppose." Itachi said.

Meanwhile Sasuke is at the top of the palace and looks up at the sky and sees many spirits flying around the sky and Sasuke small smiles and the beginning of a new age of humans and spirits living together for the first time and Korra later joins him and they smile at each other for their recent accomplishment.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED WITH BOOK 2! I am SOOOOO HAPPY! I can FINALLY move on to the next Book! And it's my favorite one as well! I hope you guys are excited as I am for the beginning of Book 3! Thank you SO MUCH to those, who have been patient with me for my updates and I'm glad to be back to writing this. Anyway, that's all from me. I can't wait to get to BOOK 3! Until then, Happy Holidays!**

 **Also, I'm going to have to remind you that I don't like reviews telling me to update. I've been through this many times and some people aren't getting the message. Understand that. Thank you.**

 **Goodbye for now.**


	27. New Age of Air

**This is it! We're FINALLY at Book 3! I am sooo EXCITED to do this, since this is my most favorite book of the series. Here is the first chapter of the third book and I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 1: New Age of Air**

In the Shinobi Countries in a village which is dark and raining and inside a building are three figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds but one of the figures is wearing an orange swirling mask with one hole on the right side and spiky black hair looking at the raining sky.

"The sky changed and changed again. Why is that?" One of the figures asked and it's a deep male voice.

"That was spirit energy in the sky. I've read about this. It's called Harmonic Convergence. It's a battle between the light and dark spirit for every ten-thousand years. The victor between the spirits depends on the fate of the world. And it seems the dark spirit, Vaatu has been defeated." The masked figure said.

"So, the victory of the light spirit means that the world is under so-called peace." The second figure said and it's a deep female voice.

"Correct. The current Avatar, who has bonded with the light spirit has ended this as well." The masked figure said.

"This Avatar does sound powerful." The deep male figure said.

"I'd call the Avatar fifty-fifty. While the Avatar does have power over four elements and has the Avatar State, the Avatar is no match against a shinobi. Therefore, the Avatar is no threat to us. What I'm more interested is that Sasuke Uchiha, who has been in the Four Nations too long, has been by the Avatar's side and helped end Harmonic Convergence. An impressive feat for such a young Uchiha." The masked figure said.

"What should we do about him?" The deep female voice asked.

"He's either a threat or an asset to us. Perhaps it will be interesting to have him join our ranks, but then there's Itachi, who would not like that idea and he obviously doesn't want out of the way either." The masked figure said.

"So, what shall we do?" The deep male voice asked.

"Assemble the other members and decide what to do about Sasuke. I have ideas for my own." The masked figure said.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island on a cliffside Bumi is chasing Bum-Ju who is flying away to a tree.

"Come back, Bum-Ju! If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine. I'm sorry I made you mad." Bumi said going for the tree while taking out a small pink sweater and starts crawling on the tree's branch. "Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?" Bumi asked and the branch starts to topple and breaks. "Bum-Ju! A little help!" Bumi said but Bumi starts to fall but Bum-Ju grabs hold of Bumi's jacket which comes off Bumi and he falls again for the ground and as Bumi braces himself air comes out of his palms making him stop falling. "Look, I'm Airbending!" Bumi said but the air stops making him hit the ground. "Ow, that still hurt a lot." Bumi said.

Meanwhile in a large forest of vines Korra, Sasuke, Jinora, and Tenzin make their way through the vine forest while passing many spirits who are following Jinora and they see many vines overgrowing many houses.

"How are we gonna clear all these vines?" Korra asked as she Firebends at the vines burning them but they come back.

"Let me try." Sasuke said as he uses Fireball Justu at the vines but more grow back. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sasuke said.

"Ugh! I don't get it! I can defeat Vaatu, but not get rid of a bunch of vines?" Korra asked frustrated.

"Why is this happening now? Everything was fine a few days ago, and now a huge jungle is spreading like wildfire. It's got half the city in less than two weeks." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Tenzin assured.

"Why would you want to get rid of them? You changed the world. We're connected with the spirits again. The wilds are they're home." Jinora said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jin, but I don't think that people, who used to live here are as excited about it as you are." Sasuke said as many spirits that look like small lizards with dragonfly wings nudging their heads at Sasuke. "Get off me! I'm not your mother!" Sasuke yelled swatting the spirits away much to Jinora's amusement and they rest on the Uchiha's head much to his annoyance.

"While you are right, Jinora, not many people are actually happy about this." Korra said pushing vines in her way revealing a nearly infested and deserted part of city. "Well, I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines. This should be fun." Korra said opening her new glider.

"Want me to come along?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I handle this. See if you can explore more of the city and find any more vines around." Korra said and Sasuke nods and the Avatar flies off.

"I'll go find any more places infested by vines. Should be fun." Sasuke said.

"If you like, I can…" Jinora was cut off.

"I'll handle it. Thanks, Jin." Sasuke said as he dashes off.

At City Hall which has many spirit vines all around the press are at the entrance talking to President Raiko.

"Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatars? Have you seen today's headline? It says 'Raik-oh no. Polls pan press' plans'." One of the reporters said.

"I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing the calamity just like every citizen. There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of?" Raiko asked.

Just then Korra arrives next to Raiko while leaving some wind ruffling Raiko's hair much to the president's annoyance.

"Avatar Korra, few questions please." Another reporter said.

"Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?" A male reporter asked.

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?" A female reporter asked.

"Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of the vines, but…" Korra was cut off.

"Why can't you fix this?" Another male reporter asked.

"Are the vines here to stay?" Another male reporter asked.

"Is this part of your New World Order with your shinobi?" The female reporter asked.

"Look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just needed a little more time to get everything back to normal." Korra said.

"The Avatar and her Uchiha shinobi have put all of us in a difficult position, but my administration…" Raiko was cut off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did we put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world? Maybe your administration could've handled that!" Korra said grabbing Raiko's face and bobs his head up and down but Raiko frees himself from the Avatar.

"Having a shinobi from a foreign country into ours is one thing, but I will NOT have spirits living among humans." Raiko said.

"The spirits are just as part of the world as we are." Korra argued.

"Well, we can't have vines invading our homes. Nobody is happy about the situation you've put us through. Spirits are not like us. If you want spirits to live in this, then I'd suggest you to figure out some way to make it work or I'll no choice, but to have my administration…" Raiko was cut off.

"You're gonna have your administration cut down the vines like you did before? Yeah, as if that worked out twice!" Korra snapped getting Raiko's face and they glare at each other but then Lin separates the two.

"That's it. No more questions." Lin said.

Raiki storms back to his office while Korra glares at the president before looking down at the ground.

"This is a disaster…" Korra said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Asami assured.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who're they asking?" Korra asked.

"Don't take it to heart. People are just frustrated." Asami said.

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

Meanwhile Sasuke is at another part of the city and finds another forest of vines.

"Great. More vines. This day keeps getting better and better." Sasuke said walking through the forest of vines but then he hears something coming and he turns to see what looks like a small spirit which is a small black and red hawk with four wings flying for his direction and hides behind the Uchiha. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

Just then three people run across the vine forest and they are Viper, Shady Shin, and Two-Toed Ping.

"Well, if it ain't the Uchiha brat!" Viper said.

"The Triple Threats. What crime are you doing now?" Sasuke asked.

"For your information, we're goin' after that spirit, who's been in our hideout for too long and it's about time we get rid of it." Two-Toed Ping said.

"What did this spirit do to you?" Sasuke asked.

"That ain't your business, runt. Outta the way or we won't play nice with ya." Shady Shin said.

"Really? Did you forget what happened last time you went up against me and Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya got lucky." Viper said as he sends water at Sasuke who dodges and delivers quick punches and kicks followed by a roundhouse kick sending Viper down.

"What now? You're weak, Ping and you still lost your bending, Shin. You don't stand a chance." Sasuke said.

"Ya cocky runt!" Two-Toed Ping yelled.

"Get outta here or you'll end up in the hospital." Sasuke said.

"This ain't over, brat! Not by a longshot!" Viper said as he and the other Threats leave the forest.

"Dumbasses." Sasuke said.

Sasuke starts to leave but the small spirit follows him.

"Can I say something? You were awesome. You have incredible strength." The hawk spirit said.

"Are you talking to…?" Sasuke stops talking to find nothing behind him. "…me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, in fact, I was talking to you. I want to say thank you for helping me." The hawk spirit said.

"You're welcome, I guess. I was just keeping those Triple Threat morons away." Sasuke said.

"Well, still, though. You were awesome and now they won't bother me again." The hawk spirit said.

"They won't, as long as you don't live in their hideout again." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I won't I'm just gonna enjoy my new freedom from the Spirit World." The hawk spirit said.

"Good for you. Now, go celebrate your freedom somewhere else with your own friends." Sasuke said walking away.

"Well, the truth is, I don't really have any friends and I'm not going back there by myself. I know, I'll stick with you." The hawk spirit said.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you're a lean and mean fighting machine. With you by my side, nothing can scare us." The hawk spirit said.

"Look, I never said anything about us being together. All I did was help you and that's it. Now, stay out of trouble, will you?" Sasuke said walking off.

"Aw, come on. We'd be great friends and look out for each other." The hawk spirit said but Sasuke stops and uses Fireball Jutsu at the vines which grow back. "Wow. That is some serious power. Can I just say one thing, though, you might wanna be careful, because you could burn someone." The hawk spirit said but Sasuke keeps walking away but then the hawk spirit flies to the Uchiha's face. "You know, seeing that fire reminds of someone, who did that. I heard it was a human, who can control fire to protect the spirits and…" Sasuke swats the hawk spirit away. "…and now you're the second human to use fire." The hawk spirit said.

"Why are you following me?!" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well, I'm all alone and I have no one with me. Even most of the spirits can't stand being around me, so I was wondering if you…" The hawk spirit was cut off.

"Stop talking! Good Kami, it's no wonder you don't have any friends." Sasuke said.

"Wow. I never thought someone like you would be that honest. A true is like that." The hawk spirit said.

"Look, hawk spirit. Take a good look at me, what am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a human." The hawk spirit said.

"That, and a shinobi. You know, I do jutsus and weapons. Doesn't that even bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really." The hawk spirit said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"I like you, human. What's your name?" The hawk spirit asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced.

"Well, Sasuke, from now on, wherever you go, I follow." The hawk spirit said.

"Ugh! Do whatever you want, but just leave me alone." Sasuke said walking away and the hawk spirit follows him still.

At Air Temple Island at the courtyard Ikki and Meelo are playing with Pabu and they find Bumi running to them and he's sweating and panting.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened. Where's your father?" Bumi asked.

"DAD!" Ikki shouted making Tenzin barge out the door looking worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"The most amazing, wonderous, fantastical thing happened. Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater and he didn't seem to like it and I'll admit, it might need work, but it was my fist attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt." Bumi explained making Tenzin stare blankly.

"Hilarious. Time for dinner, everyone." Tenzin said.

"No. Hold on. I can Airbend." Bumi said trying to Airbend but nothing happens. "Yeah, wait. Seriously. I was doing is." Bumi said as he keeps trying to Airbend but still nothing and Ikki and Meelo are no longer excited. "No hold on. Maybe if I…" Bumi stops talking as he kicks but still nothing.

Later at the dinner table Bumi is still trying to Airbend but still nothing.

"I swear, I'm not making it up." Bumi said as he's waving his arms.

"Stop waving your arms around at the table. It's not funny anymore." Tenzin said.

"It's not a joke." Bumi said.

Just then Korra and Asami enter the dining room.

"What's up with him?" Korra askes sitting next to Bolin.

"Bumi says he Airbended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either. I gotta say, I LOVE being part of this family. You got the angry dad, the wacky uncle, the put-upon mom, crazy kids. It's great." Bolin said.

Just then Sasuke arrives at the dining room and the hawk spirit follows him.

"So, this is where you live?" The hawk spirit asked.

"Sasuke, you brought a spirit?" Korra asked.

"I didn't bring it, he's been following me everywhere I go. It's driving me crazy." Sasuke said.

"Well, he's still cute." Asami said petting the hawk spirit.

"Why thank you and you're pretty yourself." The hawk spirit said.

"Just sit down and shut up." Sasuke said sitting next to Korra.

"Okay." The hawk spirit sitting next to Sasuke much to his annoyance and Korra, Asami, and Jinora giggle at this. "So, where's Mako?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean the brooding teenager? He's staying at the police station." Bolin said.

"Still?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told him Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment became a vine habitat now, but he said he had to focus on work." Bolin said making his hair look like Mako's before making his hair how it is again.

"Guess a cop's work is never done." Sasuke said.

"Oh, you see that? I think the napkin moved." Bumi said.

"You blew on it." Kya said annoyed.

"Wait! Maybe I can only do it if I'm in danger. Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me." Bumi said.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Bolin said.

"Sasuke, can you…?" Bumi was cut off.

"Out of the question." Sasuke said.

"If you're going to be bending boulders or throw kunais, you can do it outside." Pema said irritated.

"No one is bending giant boulders or throwing kunais!" Tenzin said slamming his table.

"Look alive, Uncle Bumi!" Meelo said throwing a plate at Bumi who stretches his hands and the plate is now in a ball of air.

"I told you." Bumi said and everyone is shocked by this.

"Unbelievable. You're actually an Airbender!" Tenzin said.

"I can't believe this." Sasuke said.

"Wow." The hawk spirit said.

"Wait till I tell Mom. She's gonna love this." Bumi said but he stops Airbending making the plate drop and it shatters.

It's nighttime at the police station and the phone starts to ring causing someone to hit his head under the desk revealing to be Mako who takes the phone.

"Police. He what? Slow down. Okay. I'm on my way." Mako said.

Mako arrives at a store which has broken glassware and takes a look inside to see the damage.

"What the heck did all this?" Mako asked the shopkeeper.

"It was my brother. He's out of control." The shopkeeper said.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Mako said taking out a notepad.

"We were arguing about the books and Daw was yelling at me. And all the sudden, things started flying around. He was creating this like…" The shopkeeper stops talking.

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"Well, like he was Airbending." The shopkeeper said.

"Sir, that's impossible. There are only five Airbenders in the entire world and your brother is not one of them." Mako said.

"I know what I saw. He was freaking out yelling: 'What's happening to me?!' Then he ran into the back room and locked himself in." The shopkeeper said.

Mako goes for the back room door and knocks on it.

"Police. Open up." Mako said.

"Go away!" A voice yelled.

"Get out here, sir or I'm knocking this door down. One, two…" Mako was cut off as the door is blown to his face and knocks him against the wall revealing a man who is distraught.

"I'm so sorry!" The man said Airbending himself out of the shop.

"I told you, Airbending!" The shopkeeper said as Mako moves the door off him revealing his face now red and he looks at the shopkeeper annoyed and then sighs.

It's morning in Air Temple Island and Bumi tries to Airbend again.

"Ugh, I can't figure this thing out." Bumi said.

"How the hell is he able to Airbend? He never bended at all before." Sasuke said.

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence have given him bending?" Korra asked.

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It might be." Tenzin said.

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer." Ikki said.

"More WAY too late." Sasuke said.

"I have been noticing a change in your aura lately." Kya said feeling Bumi's energy.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bumi asked.

Just then Lin and Mako arrive and approach Tenzin

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked seeing Bumi trying to Airbend.

"Lin, you won't believe this. Bumi just started Airbending." Tenzin said shocking the two.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one." Lin said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I got a call last night. About a guy, who just started Airbending out of nowhere." Mako said.

"Another one?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is he now?" Tenzin asked.

"He…blew a door down on me and got away." Mako said rubbing the back of his head. "We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now." Mako said as they start to walk off.

"Wait, we'll help you look for him. Where should we start?" Korra asked.

"Oh, well. You should just leave it to the police. It's police business and official." Mako said.

"Oh, my Kami." Sasuke said face palming while Tenzin sticks his tongue out and slides off.

"Okay. Well, how are you doing? You know you can stay here instead of sleeping at the police station." Korra said.

"It's okay. I should get going now. So, as you were, ladies. Sasuke." Mako said saluting and walking off and Korra and Asami look at each other while Sasuke face palms again.

"What a busy bee." The hawk spirit said.

"Shut up, Hawk." Sasuke said.

"Hawk?" The hawk spirit asked.

"I have to call you something." Sasuke said.

"Well, thanks for that name." Hawk said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Korra, and Asami go for Asami's Satomobile.

"This is so exciting. New Airbenders in the city. I bet we can find that guy before Mako does." Korra said.

"It's a matter of WHERE he is, since this city's turned into half jungle." Sasuke said.

Asami throws keys at Korra who catches them.

"You know I'm not good at this." Korra said.

"You're the Avatar, master of all four elements. You should know how to drive. Besides, it's relaxing." Asami said.

"We're screwed." Sasuke said.

Korra is trying to drive making Asami distressed while Sasuke is sitting at the backseat.

"Clutch! Clutch!" Asami said and Korra jerks and brakes the car while a car stops behind them. "That's the brake. Let's try again. You ready?" Asami asked and Korra salutes copying Mako and the two laugh while Sasuke chuckles.

"So, since you two decide to keep your relationship at an end, how long do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?" Sasuke asked.

"You got me. I tried talking to him, but he's been busy for two weeks." Korra said starting the engine.

"Mako has never been the most…'in touch with his feelings' guy." Asami said.

"Yeah, I figured that when we first met. I'm like that too actually. He'll get over it soon." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Korra said.

"So, first Bumi is able to Airbend and now some other random guy is able to Airbend? Does that mean there are gonna be more Airbenders around?" Sasuke asked.

"It's possible." Korra said.

"Hmm, I think why Bumi is able to Airbend is possibly because of the effects of Harmonic Convergence and now new Airbenders are popping up like weeds. Harmonic Convergence does cause a change to the planet's energy." Sasuke said.

"That's true. It's the only logical explanation at this point." Korra said.

"I don't see any other explanation." Asami said and just then she sees something. "Vine! Vine!" Asami said and Korra slams the brakes and swerves the car missing a vine in the middle of the road.

"Great. More vines. Just what we need." Sasuke said bluntly and just then a hedgehog like plant spirit appears.

"Watch where you're going." The hedgehog plant spirit said.

"What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!" Korra asked annoyed.

"Don't ask me, Avatar. You made the world this way; we're just living in it." The hedgehog plant spirit said.

"Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city." Korra said.

"Spirits, vines. We're all the same. Seems like the Avatar would know that." The hedgehog plant spirit said walking away.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"I think that spirit gave me an idea on how to get rid of these vines." Korra said.

"You're gonna need some water." Sasuke said and Korra nods.

At Air Temple Island outside Tenzin is meditating before the statue of Aang at Aang Memorial Island.

"It's like a dream come true, Dad. After a hundred and seventy years, new Airbenders." Tenzin said.

Just then Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo come to their father.

"Dad. When that new guy's Airbending, does that make him our new brother?" Ikki asked.

"Well, in a way, all Airbenders are our family." Tenzin said.

"Does that mean I have to share my room? Because I LIKE my personal space." Ikki said.

"Of course not. We might have to get used to not being the only Airbenders around anymore." Tenzin said.

"I hope we have enough for an army! I wanna be Commander, just like Uncle Bumi." Meelo said.

"Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo." Jinora said.

"But maybe, there will be enough to fill the temples again." Tenzin said as tears flow from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Jinora asked.

"I just wish your grandfather was here to see this." Tenzin said.

"Will you be Airbender President?" Meelo asked.

"No, but I think the new Airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility." Tenzin said.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll help you." Meelo said as the siblings hug their father.

At a building overlooking a bridge with spirit vines Sasuke, Korra, Lin, and Bolin are standing on the bridge and Raiko and a small group of reporters arrive.

"I hope this works." Korra said.

"I know you can do it." Sasuke said but then he sees Raiko and the press. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I was alerted that the Avatar had a new plan to wipe out those noxious weeds. I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch." Raiko said.

"We don't need these assholes here. Screw off." Sasuke said.

"Avatar Korra, do you…" One of the reporters was cut off.

"No questions!" Korra snapped.

"Stand there and shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled.

Korra goes for the vines and enters the Avatar State and starts bending water around the vines and begins infusing positive spirit energy to the water making them glow gold and the vines start to disappear and Korra stops bending.

"Go in peace." Korra said bowing and the crowd claps.

"Good work." Sasuke said.

"How did you know what to do?" One of the reporters asked.

"Will you send the spirits away now?" Another reporter asked.

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?" Another reporter asked.

"Don't you EVER shut up?!" Sasuke asked.

Just then a loud splash is heard and the vines grow back and become more denser and start to inundate the opposite block and a boy standing by the window recoils in shock at the state of the growth and the weight of the vine causes the building to tilt for the bridge.

"Look out!" Korra said grabbing her glider as the reporters run off.

The guards escort Raiko away while Bolin and Lin bend a rock pillar to stop the building from toppling and Korra and Sasuke barge open the door and sees worried people.

"Let's go, people! Hurry." Korra said.

Sasuke escorts the people while Korra opens her glider and flies for the window where is boy is trapped and reaches out to grab the boy.

"Hang on." Korra said as she flies off with the boy and lands on the ground and then stops the tip of the building with her Airbending and strains herself and lets the tip land softly.

"I think that could've gone better." Bolin said.

"Bolin, shut up." Sasuke said.

It's now evening and Korra is meditating in a pavilion and Sasuke finds her and walks up to her.

"Can't talk. Meditating." Korra said with her eyes still closed and not looking at the Uchiha.

"Someone's at the end of her rope. You hate meditating." Sasuke said and Korra stops meditating.

"I thought if I really tried, I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone, who knows something to help me, but I can't. They're gone." Korra said and Sasuke walks to the Avatar and sits next to her. "Sasuke, did I ruin everything by leaving the portals open?" Korra asked.

"You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the world and now things have changed. Change can be difficult to accept and can also be good or bad, depending on your point of view." Sasuke said.

"I already know the people's point of view. It's bad." Korra said.

"Korra, you're not the president." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Korra said.

"Korra, I know things are hard now, but you'll get through it in the end. You always do." Sasuke said.

"I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of the vines, but now I'm stumped. Some Avatar I've turned out to be." Korra said.

"You're a good Avatar. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world. No matter what you do, not many people are gonna be happy about it." Sasuke said.

"Right." Korra said.

"On the other hand, some people will be very happy, like me." A voice said and they turn to see Tenzin. "What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar." Tenzin said.

"I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be…wiser." Korra said.

"True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are." Tenzin said.

"Korra, you started a new age and there's no going back to the past." Sasuke said.

Just then Bolin arrives.

"Mako called. The cops found a new Airbender guy, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down." Bolin said. "Ooh, sorry, did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?" Bolin asked.

"Avatar wisdom is the thing of the past, Bolin." Korra said walking past the Earthbender.

"Okay, is that good?" Bolin asked.

"Depends who you ask." Sasuke said running past Bolin.

Oogi flies over to Kyoshi Bridge and Korra, Sasuke, and Tenzin get off the bison and they find Lin and Mako.

"Come down immediately or we will be forced to take action." Lin said through a megaphone as the man from before chitters and trembles while holding onto the bridge.

Metal cops approach the man and get into fighting stances.

"Stay back! I'm dangerous!" The man said but a metal cop bends a cable but the man Airbends knocking off the metal cops. "Sorry!" The man said.

Korra flies on her glider while Sasuke gets on the top of the bridge.

"Don't panic. We're here to talk." Korra said.

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't wanna hurt anyone." The man said.

"Tell me about it. Rough day, huh? I'm kinda having a rough day myself. Mind we sit down?" Korra asked.

"Look, it's okay to be scared. You've just gone through a big change." Sasuke said.

"And it's kinda my fault. You're not alone, though. There are other Airbenders and they wanna help you. They're excited to meet you." Korra said.

"I don't wanna be an Airbender. Please, you're the Avatar, make it stop." The man said nearly falling off the bridge.

"I'm sorry. I can't, but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through." Korra said offering her hand and the man but then he loses his footing and falls.

Korra dives down while opening her glider and saves the man making the crowd cheer and Sasuke lands next to the two.

"Daw, this is Tenzin. He's going to help you." Korra said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daw. I have never met a new Airbender before. Well, at least not one, whose diaper I didn't have to change." Tenzin said.

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now." Daw said making Tenzin raise an eyebrow.

"So, is this the deal?" A voice asked and they see Raiko approaching them. "We have a crisis every other day now thanks to you and your ninja." Raiko said.

"Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but YOU and everyone else are going to have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay." Korra said.

"Well, you know who's not here to stay, you! I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived. The same goes for you, Uchiha! Just like the Avatar, you're nothing but trouble, I also order you to leave the city and never return!" Raiko said as the crowd gasps.

"Fine, you don't have to worry about us 'causing trouble' anymore." Sasuke said.

"We were just leaving anyway." Korra said as they walk away from Raiko. "I can see my path now. There are new Airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation." Korra said.

"Don't think I'm not going with you. It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of Airbending for the first time." Tenzin said.

"Count me in too. I'm looking forward to finding more Airbenders and meet new ones. This could be an important mission yet. It's almost like an A or S-rank mission." Sasuke said.

"Then it's settled. We know what our new mission is." Korra said smiling and Sasuke and Tenzin nod.

Meanwhile at a mountainous region a retractable bridge extends and several White Lotus sentries walk for the building and the bridge retracts while they take fighting stances and a sentry Metalbends an octagonal door open revealing an octagonal prison cell and in it is a middle-aged man with long grey hair and grey beard sitting in a calm composure.

"You know the drill, Zaheer." One of the White Lotus sentries said.

"Of course." The man named Zaheer said.

"Hope you still like rice." The White Lotus sentry said giving out a bowl of rice.

"Have you ever read the poetry of the great Airbending guru, Laghima?" Zaheer asked.

"What?" The White Lotus sentry asked confused.

"Guru Laghima lived four-thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground." Zaheer said.

"Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old Airbender children's story?" The White Lotus sentry asked mockingly.

"Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth. Laghima once wrote: 'Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong'." Zaheer said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The White Lotus sentry asked.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality." Zaheer said as he Airbends slamming the sentry against the bars and then turns the sentry's body and grabs him by his neck and the other sentries prepare to attack. "Uh, uh, uh. You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?" Zaheer asked.

"How…? Y-You're not a bender!" The first sentry said.

"Nature is constantly changing, like the wind." Zaheer said as he pulls the keys off the sentry and unlocks the door while Airbending and slamming the sentry against the wall while sliding out of his cell while avoiding the other sentries' attacks and Airbends the other sentries off their feet while leaping and grabbing the Firebender sentry and throws him into the cell while avoiding an Earthbending attack by leaping off an earth wall avoiding more fire blasts and Airbends the next sentry into the cell but more elements go for Zaheer who climbs up the wall and Airbends them off their feet sending them to the cell and locks the cell door. "Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've three weeks until the next shift change. It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the White Lotus and soon, the end of the Avatar." Zaheer said as he goes for the cliff and leaps down using Airbending and leaves the mountain region.

Meanwhile at the hideout the male figure from before appears in holographic form and Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara see the holographic figure and more holographic figures appear.

 _"Good. We have assembled."_ The deep male voice said.

"So, what is this time, Leader?" Kisame asked.

 _"Two weeks have passed since the strange changes in the sky. I can confirm that the Avatar was present during this and what's more is that Sasuke Uchiha was also involved."_ The Leader said.

"Really? Well, looks like my hunch was right after all, eh, Itachi?" Kisame asked and Itachi says nothing.

 _"What do we care if the Avatar did something? It's not like the Avatar is Jinchuriki or anything."_ One of the figures said and it's a more deep male voice.

 _"Hell, the Avatar ain't even worth a sacrifice to Lord Jashin! Who the hell cares!"_ Another figure said.

 _"The Avatar is not our concern. It's in fact, Sasuke. Since his time in the Four Nations, he's gotten stronger for someone his age. I can only certain he might even prove to be a threat to us."_ The Leader said.

"So, what? He's on the other side of the world. He's no longer in this country." Sasori said.

 _"That may be true, but we should still take caution. Therefore, this new mission falls to you, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi. You mission is to go for the Four Nations to Republic City, find Sasuke, and determine whether he's an asset or a threat."_ The Leader said.

"Well, this should be interesting. Finding your brother in a different country. Betcha gonna look forward to seeing your brother again." Kisame said and Itachi still says nothing.

"Considering he's just a brat, he can't be a threat, but at the same time, I'll look forward to seeing if he's worthy of becoming a new puppet for me." Sasori said as he goes for a puppet and enters it.

"Works for me, I guess. At least I'll kill an Uchiha. It'll give me a more learning experience, ha!" Deidara said.

Meanwhile at a different hideout a young man with white hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a purple vest over a shirt, purple pants, and glasses approaches a room revealing an older who looks young with pale white skin, yellow eyes with slit pupils, and long black hair.

"Looks like I've figured out where Sasuke's been all this time." The young man said.

"Hehehehehe. I believe it's time for our overdue meeting to start." The older man said sticking his tongue out like a snake. "Have you made preparations?" The older man asked.

"Yes. We should be leaving in about an hour." The young man said.

"Good. Good. Soon, we'll go for the Four Nations and it's about time to take what Sasuke owes me." The older man said smirking an evil smirk as a snake slithers for him before they both disappear into the darkness.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Book 3. I am looking forward to do more of this and I can't wait to see where this takes us. I can tell that there are gonna be some epic stuff going down as I keeping writing this while being excited at the same time. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	28. New Airbenders

**I'm SO glad to be done with Book 2 during the remainder of 2018 because now that we're in 2019, that means we're still at the beginning of Book 3 and I'm still excited with the doing the second chapter of it. I hope you share this excitement as well! Anyway, here's chapter 2. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 2: New Airbenders**

In the Shinobi Countries outside of the hideout Itachi, Kisame, Sasori who is in his Hiruko puppet, and Deidara prepare their mission.

"How strong do you think your brother's gotten since his time with the Avatar?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"That depends. If being with the Avatar has made him soft, then he is neither an asset nor a threat, but things can be possible." Itachi said.

"Hm! Who the hell cares about that! Let's just go and kill him already, ha!" Deidara said as he goes for a pocket and takes out some white clay and puts in one of the mouths on his palms and creates a giant white clay bird. "This is the perfect transportation for the Four Nations, wouldn't you say?" Deidara asked.

"Just don't keep us waiting with that, Deidara. Let's get this mission underway." Sasori said in his Hiruko puppet.

Meanwhile the two men leave their hideout and prepare their journey for the Four Nations.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Sasuke again. Let's see what he's been developing once I make him mine." The older man said sticking his tongue out.

"What if he's not what we expected?" The young man asked.

"I'll still have him either way." The older man said as a small snake appears on his shoulder.

Meanwhile an airship comes for Air Temple Island and Air Acolytes pull the airship with ropes and Sasuke, Korra, Tenzin, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bumi, Kya, and Pema who is carrying Rohan stand together as the airship lands and the door slides open revealing Asami.

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?" Asami asked.

"It's perfect." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra said.

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for Airbenders, we should do it in style. That reminds me, I also made these." Asami said taking out five headbands that look like ninja headbands and they have the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Those look like ninja headbands." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Seeing the ones Kakashi and the other wore, I was inspired to make these similar to theirs." Asami said.

"That's so awesome! Perfect headgear for Team Uchiha Avatar!" Bolin said taking one of the headbands and puts in around his right arm.

"This is great. Thanks, Asami." Korra said taking one of the headbands and puts it around her neck like a choker.

"This'll do, I guess." Sasuke putting his headband around his forehead while Asami puts hers around her waist.

"Yay, airship!" Meelo cheered.

"I wanna see!" Ikki said making an air scooter and rides up the ramp.

"C'mon, Poki!" Meelo said as Poki climbs up on his head and Meelo air scooters his way to follow Ikki.

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort." Kya said picking up Rohan. "Who's excited to spend time with your Auntie Kya?" Kya asked in a cooing voice and bouncing Rohan gently making the toddler vomit on Kya's chest. "Oh!" Kya said disgusted.

"Aw, he likes you." Pema said as Kya Waterbends the vomit off her.

Just then Mako arrives and he's carrying a map over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mako. Glad you're here." Korra said.

"Of course, Korra. I mean, Avatar Korra. Once I received your message, I proceeded to contact various locations within Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Avatar." Mako said trying to sound professional.

"Yeah and we thank you for your loyal service." Sasuke said sarcastically making Korra giggle. "Seriously, Mako, you don't have to act like that." Sasuke said.

"Right, sorry about that." Mako said.

"So, did you find any more leads?" Korra asked.

"There are reports of Airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked villages on this map." Mako said taking the map off his shoulder. "You guys can take it with you." Mako said.

"I was actually hoping you'd come with us." Korra said.

"Thanks for that, but I think I'll sit this one out." Mako said.

"For the love of Kami, Mako! You and Korra broke up weeks ago, you should be over it by now. You're also part of Team Avatar." Sasuke said.

"Team Uchi…" Bolin was cut off.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"Look, Mako. We can't do this without you." Korra said offering a headband to Mako.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Mako said walking away.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." Pema said kissing Tenzin.

"I'll miss you too. Once we find the Airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then." Tenzin said.

Just then Ikki and Meelo come to their parents and are not happy.

"Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you, but we don't?! That's not fair!" Ikki said upset.

"Yeah! What the girl said! Not fair!" Meelo said.

"Because if Airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from the two of you. It's a very important job." Kya said.

"Really? Me, a teacher? Yay!" Ikki cheered.

"Those maggots will bow down to me!" Meelo said.

"Go easy on them, son." Tenzin said.

Mako is walking down the dock but Sasuke chases after him and Bolin follows him.

"Mako, stop!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but I can't just leave Republic City. I have a life here and a job." Mako said.

"Right, a life. As in, sleeping under your damn desk. Yeah, what an exciting life you lead." Sasuke said.

"What's more important than helping the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization?" Bolin asked.

"It's not just that. I feel like I've been drifting from everyone." Mako said.

"Mako, when I left the Leaf, all I cared about was getting my revenge on Itachi and nothing else mattered to me. I severed myself from everyone else from the village until when I met Korra, I realized what it means to have an actual bond. And when Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru came to this country, it made me realize what being a comrade is about. Besides, you're my brother, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we are. I promised I'd help take care of you, but…" Mako was cut off.

"Mako, c'mon, we're going to Ba Sing Se, where Dad grew up. What if I meet out grandma for the first time and asks me 'Where's your sweet brother?' and I have to say 'I'm sorry, Grandma, he had some really important police paperwork to file' and she starts to cry those grandma tears and is like 'Mako! Why? Why? I can't go on' and then she dies." Bolin said.

"Okay, aside from that, we need you as a part of our team. It's not the same without you." Sasuke said taking out the headband and offers it to Mako.

"Okay. You win. I'll come with you." Mako said taking the headband and puts it around his forehead. "Guess I'll call Beifong, but she's not gonna be happy." Mako said.

"Like that matters. She's never happy." Sasuke said.

Later Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora, and Bumi go for the airship and Sasuke is about to follow them but then Hawk comes.

"Can I come with you?" Hawk asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I come with you, please?" Hawk asked.

"Of course you can." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Hawk asked.

"No." Sasuke said walking for the airship but Hawk stops him.

"Please! I wanna come with you. You saved me the other day and we gotta stick together. Please!" Hawk begged.

"Okay, okay. You can come, but be quiet." Sasuke said as they go for the airship.

The airship starts to take off and Pema, Kya, Ikki, and Meelo wave goodbye.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" Meelo called.

Sasuke, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora, and Bumi wave goodbye back while Naga and Oogi place their heads over the railing feeling wind on them.

Inside the ship the group sit around a table with a map in the center.

"So, as of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about Airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before going for Ba Sing Se." Sasuke said looking at the map.

"We're going to bring back the Air Nation from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years." Korra said.

"It's all because of you, Korra." Tenzin said.

"Well, without further ado, let's get started." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile at a large boat entirely made of wood is in the middle of an ocean and two White Lotus sentries stand in two guard towers and are watching a wooden cage and inside the cage is a man with long black hair, tan skin, and blue tattoos on his back and arms doing pull-ups using wooden braces.

Just then a speedboat with a White Lotus emblem arrives at the wooden boat.

"Finally, our shift change is here." One of the sentries said.

The two sentries go for the boat which stops but they find only one White Lotus member.

"Hey, where are the other guards?" The sentry asked but the member reveals his face. "Zaheer?!" The sentry asked shocked.

Zaheer uses Airbending to propel himself out of the boat and dodges the White Lotus' Firbending attacks and knocks them overboard with Airbending and two more sentries come out of the towers but Zaheer blasts two more away but then a sentry delivers a Waterbending strike at Zaheer who dodges and also avoids a Firebending attack from another sentry making the man in the cage watch the fight happening and Zaheer jumps at the top of the cage dodging more attacks and then throws a few rocks into the cage making the man smile wickedly and Zaheer blasts another sentry and launches himself into the air between two towers.

In the cage the man starts Earthbending the rocks in a constant circle and starts heating up the rocks turning them into lava in the form of a shuriken and uses it to slice the cage making a hole and kicks the wall open knocking a sentry over and as the man exits he knocks over another sentry and the man and Zaheer smile at each other.

"It's nice to see you again, Ghazan." Zaheer said as they clasp hands.

"Thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?" Ghazan asked.

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one." Zaheer said.

Meanwhile the airship arrives at a rural village in the Earth Kingdom.

"Avatar Korra! Uchiha Shinobi! It's such an honor to have you come to our humble village." A townsman said.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"It's kinda weird that I'm considered a hero here." Sasuke said.

"But you are one." Bolin said.

"I hate to get down to business, but is the Airbender here now?" Tenzin asked.

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way." The townsman said.

Later Team Uchiha Avatar, the mayor of the village, and a family are at a dinner table with food.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got his Airbending; he's like a local celebrity." The townsman said.

"I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow Airbender." Tenzin said.

"Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer, who can Airbend!" Kuon said as he Airbends a pie at Bolin's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I still don't have control." Kuon said.

"No worries! I love pie and so does Pabu." Bolin said as Pabu licks his master's face and takes the pie.

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now. Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're gonna help us rebuild the Air Nation." Tenzin said.

"I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I plan on rebuilding is my barn." Kuon said.

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple." Tenzin said.

"Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm." Kuon said.

"Of course you can come. This is the utmost importance. Your wife will understand." Tenzin said.

"Wait, what? No. I don't understand." Kuon's wife said.

"Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?" Kuon's daughter asked.

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart." Kuon's wife asked.

"Actually, this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause." Sasuke said.

"Your dad is an Airbender and he should learn about his culture." Korra said.

"I think this is some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not going with you. I might be able to Airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad. I'm no monk." Kuon said.

"Okay, maybe we should just have some dessert, huh? Who's up for dessert?" The townsman asked.

"Sir, you must understand, you're an Airbender now. There are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you need to master." Tenzin said.

"You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family? No! No, sir! I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave." Kuon said making Tenzin shocked.

"Well, this sucks." Sasuke said.

It's nighttime and the group are back in the airship having a meeting.

"In my head, I saw that playing out differently." Korra said.

"I guess it goes to show that just because you can Airbend, doesn't make you into a monk." Sasuke said.

"Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us." Asami said.

"Or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship." Bolin said.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces." Bumi said reading.

"I'm actually shocked Kakashi didn't think of that for me." Sasuke said.

"Listen, we can't coerce people or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely." Tenzin said.

"Even though you were trying to be convincing." Sasuke said.

"Beside the point, but not to worry, there are plenty of other Airbenders out there, who will be happy to come with u once they find out what the Air Nation is all about." Tenzin said.

"I betcha someone's gonna come with us soon." Hawk said.

"I bet more will refuse." Sasuke said.

Later Tenzin is talking a woman and her young son.

"When your son becomes an Airbending master, he'll have tattoos all over his body, just like me." Tenzin said but the mother slams the door.

Later Tenzin is talking to a gourmand who is eating a drumstick.

"There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet." Tenzin said but the gourmand slams the door.

Later Tenzin is talking to a fashionista.

"I can tell you're going to love wearing our ancient Airbender robes. They're very breathable." Tenzin said but the fashionista slams the door.

Tenzin keeps trying to talk to new Airbenders.

"You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again, because you won't have any. You'll get to shave your head. Your best friend will be a giant bison." Tenzin said but more doors slam on him.

In the airship everyone is unhappy and Bolin is depressed while Sasuke has his hands behind his head.

"I so called that every other Airbender would refuse." Sasuke said carrying a sack of coins.

"Wait, you bet that would happen?" Korra asked.

"Against Bumi and Bolin." Sasuke said bouncing his sack of coins up and down.

"I was so close." Bumi said.

"Me too." Bolin said.

"I have nothing to say at this point." Asami said.

"Still a devious rascal, that Uchiha." Mako said.

"I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?" Tenzin asked.

"It's okay, Tenzin. I still wanna be an Airbender." Bumi said.

"No offense, Tenzin, but we've tried it your way and nobody seems to respond." Sasuke said.

"I agree. It's time for a little tough love." Korra said pounding her fist against her palm.

"Great minds think alike. Let's give 'em some tough love!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Korra, Mako, and Bolin arrive at a house and a woman opens the door.

"Oh, are you the Avatar and the Uchiha Shinobi?" The woman asked.

"That's us." Korra said.

"We heard someone in your home has Airbending?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. Do come in." The woman said.

The four enter the house.

"When my son got Airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him and maybe he could finally move out of the basement." The woman said chuckling.

"How old is your son?" Korra asked.

"He's twenty-two." The woman answered shocking Sasuke.

"Twenty-two and he's still living with you?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and he's still figuring his life out." The woman said.

"Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for Airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple." Korra said making the woman shriek happily.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll get him. Ryu! Get up here!" The woman called in an authoritative tone and the four nod at each other.

Just then someone comes upstairs and it's a young man who is wearing glasses and has a lazy expression.

"That's Shikamaru in twenty years." Sasuke said.

"Hi, I'm Korra." Korra said offering her hand.

"So, you're like the Avatar or something. Big deal." Ryu said uninterested.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity." Korra said.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to my mom and I'm not interested." Ryu said walking off.

"Well, you're about to be interested." Sasuke said grabbing Ryu by the collar while Korra Airbends a chair from under a table allowing Sasuke to throw Ryu to the chair.

"You're an Airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world." Korra said.

"Whatever. I didn't ask to become an Airbender." Ryu said.

"Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, but I am. I'm fulfilling my duties." Korra said.

"And I didn't ask to be in this country and meet the Avatar, but now I'm with her and I'm helping her." Sasuke said.

"So? You don't have to." Ryu said.

"Yes, I do have to." Korra said.

"No, you don't." Ryu said.

"Yes I do." Korra said.

"No, you don't." Ryu said.

"Well, if Korra didn't embrace her role, then the entire world will be thrown into chaos. Think about that! Is that what you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." Ryu said.

"No it's not!" Korra yelled.

"So what? Who cares?" Ryu asked.

"Everyone cares!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't care." Ryu said.

"Yes you do!" Sasuke and Korra yelled slamming the table.

"No I don't." Ryu said.

"UGH! You're gonna care, you damn slacker!" Sasuke grabbing Ryu over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! Mom, you're just gonna let them take me?" Ryu asked as Sasuke goes for the door but as Sasuke opens it Ryu grabs hold of the wall.

"I think it's a great opportunity. Just try it for a week and see how it goes." Ryu's mother said.

"No! Put me down!" Ryu yelled as he unleashes an air blast to send Sasuke back and Ryu is back in the house.

"That's it!" Sasuke and Korra yelled as they charge for Ryu but Mako grabs Korra while Bolin grabs Sasuke.

"Guys, enough. Let's just get outta here." Mako said.

"So nice to meet you! Good luck with your son." Bolin said as they leave the house as Ryu's mother shoves her son off her.

Meanwhile in a prison with several levels of a catwalk around a large octagonal building structured above a lava pit with White Lotus sentries guarding a cage suspended with wires in the center of the building and floating above the lava and in the cage is a woman with black hair and has no arms.

"We're under attack!" A White Lotus sentry yelled.

"Look out!" Another White Lotus sentry cried.

The woman looks up to see a large blast of fire from one of the members but two members are thrown off their platforms with blasts of air and on the platform Ghazan throws a barrel over the cage while Zaheer who is dressed in a White Lotus uniform slices the barrel with his Airbending and causes water to come out and it falls to the woman who takes the water and forms it into tentacle like water arms and uses her new water arms to destroy the cage and starts climbing up and launches herself to a platform and throws a White Lotus member off.

A White Lotus member throws a fire blast at the woman who dodges and uses her water arms to propel herself to a higher platform and then freezes the end of her water arms to make it look like a hook and grabs the neck of one of the members and throws him off and then grabs another member and slams him to a metal platform hard and then the woman joins Zaheer and Ghazan.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again." The woman said smiling.

"Great to see you too, Ming-Hua." Ghazan replied.

"I'm flattered. You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours." Ming-Hua said.

"We're getting her out next." Zaheer said.

At the Future Industries airship the group are at the meeting room and they are unhappy with their progress.

"This is ridiculous. So far, no Airbender." Sasuke said.

"Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there." Tenzin said defeated.

"Oh, yeah and I bet the citizens there will also be stubborn assholes and refuse." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what do to. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us." Korra said.

"Clearly, they're not." Sasuke said.

"Maybe we gotta do more to get 'em more excited. You gotta add a little razzle-dazzle." Bumi said.

"Yeah, razzle-dazzle. We could put on some sort of Airbending street performance!" Bolin said.

"I was gonna say we could Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better." Bumi said.

"That sounds very stupid." Sasuke said.

"But it might work." Korra said shrugging.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point." Tenzin said defeated.

"Yes, that's the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!" Bolin said.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Deidara's clay bird is flying through the sky at high speed.

"Republic City, here we come, ha! Maybe while we're there, I could show them my art!" Deidara said.

"We're not going to the Four Nations for a show, you idiot. We're going on our mission." Sasori said.

"Must you ruin everything, Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"I've been wanting to fight a bender. A Waterbender could be fun. Maybe there's someone keeping your brother safe." Kisame said.

"The current Avatar is said to be from the Water Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe, according to the cycle. The last Avatar was a last Airbender, so the new Avatar is a Waterbender." Itachi said.

"Then, all the reason to challenge the Avatar herself. Don't worry, your brother won't be hurt, until we decide what to do with him." Kisame said and Itachi says nothing and looks at the sky as the clay bird keeps flying.

Meanwhile the airship arrives at an Earth Kingdom town with sandy colored rocks and a small crowd gathers to watch the airship land.

"Come on, come all to witness the Amazing Airbenders! The Airbending show that will leave you breathless…with wind!" Bolin announced with a megaphone and wearing a fake mustache. "First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day! It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!" Bolin announced as Tenzin takes off his shirt and Airbends a large wheel of air and drives around in front of the crowd who cheers. "Now, now, ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped Firebending convict has been spotted near here. Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a Firebender with a red scarf…" Bolin stops talking.

"I see him!" One of the audience said seeing Mako among the crowd and walking over.

"I am the escaped convict, and you will reap my fire." Mako said stiffly and unleashes a small fire blast making the crowd gasp.

"Oh, no! Who will help us?" Bolin asked.

"I will! With my Airbending skills!" Korra said as she Airbends at Mako trapping him in a giant whirlwind.

"Ah! Hey! Lemme go! This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!" Mako cried and Korra laughs while Sasuke and Asami chuckle at the sight.

Oogi then performs a barrel roll while flying over the crowd.

"With the power of Airbending, even this beast can float like a feather." Bolin said and Bumi shows air blasts. "Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice." Bolin said and Jinora flies over the crowd on her glider. "No, no, don't worry. She might be young, but she's in full control!" Bolin said as Jinora lands on a peak of a fountain and the crowd cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an Airbender, please send them our way! Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know." Bolin said but the crowd leaves.

"So much for razzle-dazzle." Sasuke said.

Just then someone runs to the group and it's a young boy around Jinora's age with tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair at the top of his head while the sides of his head looks shaved.

"Hey! Hello! If you're looking for Airbenders, you've got one." The boy said unleashing air blasts. "I wanna join you guys." The boy said.

"Get outta town!" Bolin said.

"We got our first recruit." Korra said.

"Let's be clear, we're going to Ba Sing Se to find more Airbenders, then we're going to the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. Does that sound good to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what-do-you-do. I'm in. Let's go." The boy said.

"This gonna be so great! You're gonna love it, uh…real quick, what's your name?" Bolin asked.

"Kai. When do we hit the road?" Kai asked.

"Hang on a second, Kai. Where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission." Tenzin said.

"My parents…are gone." Kai said sadly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"So, you're an…orphan?" Bolin asked.

"It happened about a year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry because they would protect me and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and Pop meant everything to me and they were my whole life. I've been on the run ever since. Those same outlaws are still after me." Kai explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being on the run anymore. Right, guys? Tell him." Bolin said.

"I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them, but we're here for you." Tenzin said.

"We'll keep you safe." Korra said.

"When you board this ship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path. That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother. Besides, Sasuke went through the same thing. He lost his family and entire clan." Bolin said.

"Whoa! Really?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"But that's okay. He's on a new path and he's our brother. You guys can be like twins or something." Bolin said.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and makes his way back for the ship but just then he stops and gets Mako's attention and they both turn around to see motorcycles coming their way.

"Guys, I think we got trouble." Mako said getting the others' attention and they see the motorcycles coming.

The lead motorcyclist takes off his helmet revealing his face and walks for the ship.

"Release the boy or we'll take him by force." The man said as the other men unleash rocks ready for a fight.

"The outlaws! They're here! We should get outta here." Kai said.

"We're not running away from anyone." Korra said walking out the ship. "If you want Kai, you'll have to go through me!" Korra said.

The men throw rocks at Korra who jumps out of the way and uses Airbending to destroy the rocks and then uses Airbending to strike at the men but the leader Earthbends at Kora who dodges and counters with her own Earthbending and knocks the leader down.

"Your days of harassing an innocent boy is over. You outlaws are going to prison." Korra said.

"Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies and this kid is a thief." The sheriff said shocking Korra. "Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months." The sheriff said.

"Where's Kai?" Korra asked the others who shrug.

"Right here." A voice said and they see Sasuke holding Kai who is tied up by a rope and Sasuke is also carrying a sack. "I found him slipping away." Sasuke said.

"I was just goin' to the bathroom." Kai said.

"With your stash of gold and the money I won from my bet?" Sasuke asked throwing the sack to the sheriff revealing gold and jewels.

"I told you, I found that on the road." Kai said.

"Cut the bullcrap! Tell the truth or I will make you!" Sasuke threatened unleashing Chidori scaring Kai. "Not talkin', huh?" Sasuke asked.

"The truth is he's the outlaw. He spent an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a nice family six months ago and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since." The sheriff said.

"Is this true, you little bastard?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, the person, who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got Airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like Airbending chose me for a reason, like a new person. I'm sorry. You gotta listen." Kai said.

"Hmph!" Sasuke gives Kai to the sheriff.

"Is he going back to the orphanage?" Bolin asked.

"No, he's going to prison." The sheriff said.

"Good. That'll teach that brat a lesson." Sasuke said.

"Wait! You've got the family's life savings. Now let Kai come with us." Korra said shocking Sasuke.

"Are you serious, Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want our first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin asked.

"He just needs some guidance, Tenzin. Who better to give it to him than us?" Korra asked.

"Korra, he's a thief. He's the definition of a horrible person." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you left the village to get power from a criminal to get revenge on your brother, but when you met me, your path changed. Who's to say Kai's path won't if he comes with us?" Korra asked.

"I can't believe you're helping him." Sasuke said.

"Do you want this boy or not?" The sheriff asked.

"Sasuke, Tenzin, come on." Korra said.

Tenzin strokes his beard.

"Yes, you can release the boy into our custody." Tenzin said and the sheriff lets go of Kai who runs to hug Korra.

"Thank you!" Kai said.

"Don't make me regret it." Korra said.

"This is crap. I can't believe we're taking this brat with us." Sasuke said.

"Welcome to the family, little bro. Sasuke, we got a new brother." Bolin said.

"Hooray." Sasuke said unhappy.

The sheriff and his deputies drive off while the group make their way back to the ship but Sasuke stops Kai.

"I'm gonna give you a warning. If you ever and I repeat EVER do anything to screw us over, betray our trust, or give me a good reason to put my family in trouble, I won't be responsible for my actions on you and there will be hell to pay." Sasuke threatened making Kai back off.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll be better. I promise." Kai said.

"I'm also watching you, kid. I know exactly what you're all about 'cause I've been there. You don't have me fooled." Mako said.

"Okay, I get it. I won't do anything to betray you. I'm turnin' over a new leaf." Kai said going for the ship.

"That kid's such an idiot. I see him and I see Naruto. They're both insufferable." Sasuke said.

Kai walks over to Jinora and he blushes.

"Hi, I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you." Kai said.

"Hi. Jinora. If you need help with Airbending, I'll be happy to help out." Jinora said.

"Thanks." Kai said smiling stupidly.

"Okay then. C'mon, Sasuke." Jinora said.

"Coming." Sasuke said and he joins Jinora who smiles and holds the Uchiha's hand as they go back to the ship and Kai's smile turns to jealousy and disdain.

"Who does that jerk think he is? He threatens me and wants me in prison and he has the nerve to have her all to himself? I don't think so. I'm gonna make her mine and make her hate that stupid shinobi. He thinks he's a hero? No, he's a punk, who's the screwing everyone over. I'm getting rid of him." Kai said hatefully going for the ship.

Meanwhile at Ming-Hua's prison a White Lotus sentry is talking to someone and it's an elderly man with long white hair, wearing Fire Nation clothing, a Fire crown on his bun, and has a burnt scar on the left side of his face.

"They came out of nowhere. I'm sorry, Lord Zuko." The White Lotus sentry said.

"How could you let this happen?" Zuko asked.

"They caught us by surprise and Zaheer is an Airbender now." The White Lotus sentry said shocking the former Fire Lord.

"No! This can't be! Do you have any idea the power the criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender. Put them all together, they could take down the entire world. And now you're telling me that their leader is an Airbender?" Zuko asked.

"We can track them." The White Lotus sentry said.

"We don't need to track them, I know exactly where they're going. Notify the new Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent and send word to Lin Beifong in Republic City. The Avatar must be protected." Zuko said as he goes for a red dragon and gets on it.

"Where are you going?" The White Lotus sentry asked.

"To stop them." Zuko said as his dragon flies off.

Meanwhile at the Village Hidden in the Leaves at the Hokage Mansion someone arrives at the office and it's an Anbu ninja.

"Lady Fifth, we've been keeping tabs on Orochimaru like you've asked and we have some disturbing news." The Anbu ninja said.

"What now?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems Orochimaru is deadest on going to the Four Nations." The Anbu ninja informed.

"What? But why would…?" Tsuande stops talking and is shocked. "No. He's going after Sasuke! Dammit. He knows! He's willing to put anyone in danger just for his own goals!" Tsunade said.

"What should we do, Lady Fifth?" The Anbu ninja asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha must be protected from the likes of Orochimaru! Even if the Avatar is powerful and is capable of protecting Sasuke, who knows what Orochimaru would do to a bender. He's dangerous and won't leave anyone spared. We need to form a plan of defense for Sasuke. Go!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Fifth!" The Anbu ninja said leaving the office.

"You damn fool, Orochimaru. Even if we think Sasuke is from your grasp, you always find a way to get to him! This can't be allowed!" Tsunade said looking out the window.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The second chapter of the third book and I'm still hyped to do this whole thing. I know I keep saying this, but I LOVE Book 3 and I'm going to enjoy what I'm gonna put in and make it as epic as possible. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	29. Meeting the Earth Queen

**Good news and bad news. Good news; I've made a new chapter for you. Bad news, I'll be busy again so I probably won't have time to be updating, but I'll try to find as much time as possible to do these stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Earth Queen**

The Future Industries airship is flying over the Earth Kingdom while Oogi is flying above it and at the platform of the ship Bumi and Kai begin training their new Airbending as Jinora is teaching them while Sasuke, Asami, Naga, and Pabu watch them.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember you want to be quick and evasive." Jinora instructed.

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two, you know. Ha, ha, ha." Bumi said taking a boxing stance. "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't wanna hurt a kid…" Bumi was cut off as Kai slides to the floor and fires an air blast at Bumi's legs knocking him to the ground. "Oh…" Bumi said.

"Show off." Sasuke said.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes." Jinora said helping her uncle on his feet and Kai helps her. "That was good, Kai, but maybe you should be a little more careful." Jinora said.

"Thanks, Jinora. You're such a great teacher." Kai said blushing.

Bumi is back on his feet but he feels his body looking for something.

"Hey, did I drop my wallet?" Bumi asked.

Sasuke finds Kai walking away carrying a wallet but he grabs Kai.

"Hand the wallet back to Bumi now!" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"Fine." Kai said giving the wallet back to Bumi.

"This is your last warning. Knock that crap off or you're in for it." Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Kai said.

"Don't push me, asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're one to talk!" Kai yelled back.

"Guys, calm down." Jinora said trying to calm the tension placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

 _"Jinora… I don't get it. Why's SHE into him? Sasuke! Sasuke! What's the big deal with this guy?"_ Kai asked in his mind as he glares at the Uchiha who glares back and sparks appear between the two boys.

"Guys, come on. Don't fight right now." Asami said.

The two boys huff at each other before turning away and walk away from each other.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"Jerk." Kai said.

"What'd you say?!" Sasuke and Kai demanded as they rush at each other and grab each other by their shirts.

"You gotta problem?!" Kai asked.

"Yeah, and it's a petty thief, who should've had his ass in prison!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Kai, stop it." Jinora said getting between the two.

"C'mon, guys. We're family. You're brothers now." Bolin said.

"We're NOT brothers!" Sasuke and Kai yelled as they turn away from each other and huff again and walk away again.

Korra looks down from the balcony and has a worried look.

"Sasuke and Kai have been at each other's throats since Kai came with us. I just hope it doesn't worse." Korra said.

"They just need time to get used to each other." Tenzin said.

Sasuke joins the two.

"Can't believe we're actually going to the Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se." Sasuke said.

"I know, I've heard stories about it from Katara. It's exciting to be on a diplomatic mission there." Korra said. "Hey, Tenzin, what's the Earth Queen like?" Korra asked.

"Well, I've never actually met her in person, but I heard she can be quite…demanding." Tenzin said.

"That doesn't sound like a good sign to me." Sasuke said.

Bolin joins them and swings his legs from the railings excited.

"This is it, Sasuke! You're gonna get a good look of the city Dad grew up! C'mon, Mako! We made it! Come'ere. Come look!" Bolin said.

"Okay, calm down. I'm looking." Mako said joining them.

The airship then approaches an earth wall which is the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se.

"I wonder how many Airbenders are in the city." Sasuke said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Korra said.

The airship passes the Outer Wall and arrive at the city where they arrive at the Lower Ring full of poor peasants and the group recoil from the stink.

"Uhh, the Lower Ring looks terrible." Korra said.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said.

"Yep, I can smell it from here. No wonder Dad left." Bolin said.

"Clearly, the Queen's not doing a good job of doing things for her people." Sasuke said.

The airship keeps going and arrive at the Inner Wall and make it to the Middle Ring.

"Hello, Middle Ring!" Bolin called.

"Looks kinda better." Sasuke said.

The airship later arrives at the Upper Ring and make it to the Royal Palace.

"Wow, now that's more like it." Kai said.

"Don't get any ideas, you snot." Sasuke said.

"Shut up." Kai said.

The airship later lands near the palace entrance and the group leave the airship from the ramp and they find a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man.

"Avatar Korra, Uchiha Shinobi Sasuke, and Master Tenzin, it's a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun." Gun introduced.

"Thank you." Korra said bowing.

"Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell." Bolin said with Pabu on his shoulder while Naga and Oogi follow him.

"Oh, no. The Queen hates animals. You'll have to get them out of sight." Gun said.

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt, but these guys are gonna be a bit tougher." Bolin said.

"What about me? I'm not really an animal. I'm actually a spirit." Hawk said.

"Well, that might be true, but regardless, please keep yourself from out of sight." Gun said.

"Oh…" Hawk said.

"And keep your mouth shut for once." Sasuke said.

"Come with me, hurry. I'll escort you to your quarters." Gun said walking off and the group follows him and they walk down a courtyard of the palace. "Now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look at her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat." Gun explained.

"Seems like an awful lot of rules." Korra said.

"And they seem very stupid." Sasuke said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it and I'm the one, who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, for my sake, try not to upset Her Majesty." Gun said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Kai looks around the yard with awe but then he sees Jinora holding Sasuke's hand again much to his jealousy.

 _"I need to find a way to get rid of that Uchiha jerk! How?"_ Kai asked in his mind but then he finds an Earth Kingdom citizen walking past and he has many jewelry making Kai have a sly smile. _"I bet if I do what I do, it'll lure that loser right to me and then I can finally get rid of him. Perfect."_ Kai said as he slides away from the group.

Later the group arrive at the temporary house.

"Here we are." Gun said.

"Ohhh, very swanky." Bolin said.

The group enter the house and examine the inside of it.

"Now, go in and make yourselves and keep those animals and that spirit out of sight in the backyard." Gun said making Bolin walk away with a huff while Hawk does the same.

"Avatar Korra, Uchiha Shinobi, if you'll follow me. We don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting." Gun said.

"I guess not." Sasuke said as he and Korra follow Gun out of the house.

Sasuke and Korra follow Gun through the palace.

"You nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"A little. We've never met the Queen before and from what Tenzin earlier about her being demanding, it's not a good sign." Korra said.

"I agree. Who knows what she's like." Sasuke said.

The trio arrive at a side courtyard where they find a middle-aged woman wearing a royal Earth Kingdom dress with many fancy jewelry, long fingernails with gold rings, and a fancy green headdress with flowers and emeralds.

"Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra and Uchiha Shinobi Sasuke." Gun introduced and the two bow but the Queen doesn't pay an attention to them.

"You're running the koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries!" The Earth Queen yelled at a worker who is in the courtyard below her. "Guards! Take that buffoon away and get me someone, who knows what they're doing!" The Earth Queen ordered as two Dai Li agents grab the offending worker and escort him away. "You! Rip everything out and start over!" The Earth Queen ordered the other worker who Earthbends the ground beneath the topiaries and turns it over leaving a fresh ground in its place. "I am surrounded by idiots." The Earth Queen said bitterly.

"Hey." Sasuke said from behind making the Queen turn to see the two.

"So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar and now there's a ninja in our country?" The Earth Queen asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is Sasuke Uchiha." Korra introduced.

"Hmph, you don't appear anything like how others depicted." The Earth Queen said.

"That's because I'm still a…" Sasuke was cut off.

"I don't care. Let me the guess the real reason why you're here; you want something." The Earth Queen said.

"Well, Your Majesty, I was wondering if you…" Korra was cut off.

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom. He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!" The Earth Queen said.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do about it." Korra said.

"Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling into ruins. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside and some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes." The Earth Queen said.

"Well, we're sorry, but we need to…" Sasuke was cut off.

"That topiary is supposed to be an EEL-SWAN, not a turtle-duck!" The Queen yelled making Gun tremble in fear while Sasuke and Korra look at each other annoyed.

"This is gonna take a while…" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yep." Korra said.

Meanwhile at the house everyone congregates at a table but then Hawk flies in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Hawk asked.

"Kai?" Tenzin asked standing up.

"Kai, little bro!" Bolin called coming downstairs.

"He's not over there." Bumi said.

"I'm starting to think we haven't seen him since we've landed." Jinora said.

"Same here." Asami said.

"I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again." Mako said.

"Should we find him?" Hawk asked.

"What's the point? He obviously doesn't care about us." Mako said.

"But he's my new little brother. He's probably lost and scared." Bolin said.

"I doubt that." Mako said.

"He's just a little boy and he's our responsibility. Besides, he's the only Airbender we've recruited so far, we can't lose him." Tenzin said and Mako sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Bolin and I will go find him." Mako said as the brothers leave the house.

Back at the palace the Earth Queen is giving harsh orders to her workers.

"No, no! To your left! Your OTHER left!" The Earth Queen yelled. "Do you have these problems with your servants?" The Earth Queen asked.

"I don't really have servants." Korra said.

"Now if I'm able to talk, the reason why we're here is because we're trying to gather new Airbenders, who began popping up in the Earth Kingdom and we'd like your help in finding them here." Sasuke said.

"Airbenders, in Ba Sing Se? Where did you hear that?" The Earth Queen asked.

"Before we left Republic City, we got some reports." Korra said.

"Hmm, well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me." The Earth Queen said.

"Uh-oh." Sasuke said.

"Of course. What is it?" Korra asked.

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here." The Earth Queen ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Korra said bowing.

The Earth Queen indicates the trio should leave and Gun tries to escort them but Sasuke punches Gun sending him to the ground and the two leave.

"That Queen is nothing more than a beast. I already can't stand her." Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it. Still, if we're gonna find some Airbenders, we'll need her help, whether we like it or not." Korra said.

"I guess. Though, I feel like she's using us for her own selfish reasons." Sasuke said.

Unknowing to them two Dai Li agents are on pillars watching them but mostly keeping an eye on Sasuke and the two nod at each other before they disappear from the pillars.

Meanwhile Mako and Bolin are outside looking for Kai near a bridge.

"Kai, did you go fishing? You under a bridge?" Bolin asked.

"Ugh, where could he be?" Mako asked.

Just then they see an upper classman walking by but then a gust of wind makes his robes go up for a few seconds and his hat drops and someone picks up the hat and it's a familiar boy which is Kai.

"Here, sir. Let me help you." Kai said offering the hat.

"Oh, thank you, young man. What a strange sudden breeze that was." The upper classman said while Kai goes around to 'fix' the man's robe.

"Yeah, that was really weird." Kai said.

Mako glares at the boy who manages to take something which is the man's wallet.

"Thanks for your help." The upper classman said walking off while Kai places the wallet in his bag.

"Kai!" Mako called.

 _"What? Mako and Bolin are here? Man, I was hoping it'd be Sasuke. Oh, well. Guess I can have fun with them for a bit, then get Sasuke to come to me."_ Kai said in his mind and he grins widely while saluting and slides off.

"Get back here!" Mako yelled running after Kai.

"Kai, it's us! Mako and Bolin, your new family." Bolin said running after them.

Kai is running through the street with a rickshaw and he turns around into a corner and Mako does the same but Kai slides under the rickshaw and Mako jumps to the side of the wall and over the rickshaw but Kai does a barrel roll to get away from the Firebender and runs off to an alleyway but Bolin squeezes his way past two rickshaws.

"Excuse me, comin' through. Pardon me. Carry on." Bolin said and continues chasing Kai.

At the monorail station Kai runs upstairs to get away from the brothers and gets in one part of a monorail but Mako goes into the other side and he confronts Kai.

"What are you doing running around robbing people?" Mako asked.

"I was just practicing my Airbending." Kai said grinning. _"Just great. Just when I was about to give them the slip, they have to be involved. I need to get rid of them first."_ Kai said in his mind.

"Yeah, right. Let's go. You're in trouble." Mako said starting to drag Kai off.

Kai manages to slip himself out of his shirt while Airbending at the brothers to the other side of the monorail and Kai runs out of the monorail and the brothers chase after him but the doors close.

"Hey!" Mako yelled banging his hands against the doors.

Kai is now outside and smiles and waves at the brothers as the monorail starts to ride off.

 _"Finally. Now that they're outta the way, back to my original plan. You're next, Sasuke Uchiha."_ Kai said in his mind smirking.

"You're little brother, huh?" Mako asked annoyed.

"Yeah, just a loveable little scamp, isn't he?" Bolin said.

"Reminds me of my little brother." Mako said.

"Are you talking about me or Sasuke?" Bolin asked.

"Use your imagination." Mako said bluntly.

 _"Designated express line to the Lower Ring. Next up, Poh Kong Station."_ The train conductor announced.

The monorail leaves the Upper Ring wall and later arrives at Poh Kong Station while making a stop and everyone pushes Mako and Bolin off the train.

"Alright, let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring." Mako said.

Mako and Bolin find a monorail and make their way for it but a ticket master stops them.

"Passports and tickets." The ticket master said.

"We can pay. Hold on." Bolin said as they search for their money. "Where's my money?" Bolin asked and the brothers realize this. "No, Kai wouldn't… Aww, man…" Bolin said.

"Step aside. Beat it, you two before things get ugly." The ticket master said.

Mako sees two Dai Li agents staring at them and the brothers walk out and later arrive at a messed up Lower Ring street.

"The bad news is we're stuck here. The good news is we can use the bathroom wherever we want." Bolin said placing his arm around Mako's shoulder and Mako glares at his brother making him let go.

Later Sasuke and Korra return to the house.

"We're back." Korra said.

"How was your meeting with the Queen?" Tenzin asked.

"As you described, she's VERY demanding. We asked her about Airbenders, but she wants us to collect her tax money first." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't sound like very good thing from her." Asami said.

"No, but if we're gonna look for Airbenders, then we have to do what she says." Korra said.

"I'll get the ship ready." Asami said.

"Where are Mako and Bolin?" Sasuke asked.

"They went off looking for Kai." Jinora said.

"What? Kai left?" Korra asked.

"You've GOT to be kidding! I KNEW he'd do something stupid again!" Sasuke said.

"Mako and Bolin should've been back already, but they haven't." Bumi said.

"I'm looking for Kai." Sasuke said walking off.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Leave it to me. I'll find him and give him a nice punishment for screwing us over." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, don't do anything rash, please." Jinora said.

"It'll be fine, Jin." Sasuke said.

"Can I…?" Hawk was cut off.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Come on please! I can help! You gotta let me go, please!" Hawk begged.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Hawk said.

"Be careful. See if you can find Mako and Bolin too." Korra said.

"I will. See ya." Sasuke said as he leaves the house.

Later the next day Korra and Asami are at the Future Industries ship and it leaves the palace.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money? Don't you think Sasuke could've gone with us?" Asami asked.

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I just think Her Majesty likes ordering me around." Korra said.

"What about Sasuke?" Asami asked.

"He'll be fine looking for Kai. I doubt Kai got too far so it shouldn't be a problem for him." Korra said.

Meanwhile at the Lower Ring street with an ostrich-horse running past the alley where Mako and Bolin are sleeping the brothers wake up.

"Ooh, man. Aww, I slipped a disc sleeping here. It's been a while since we spent the night in a trash pile. It's about I remembered." Bolin said picking up a rotten banana peel before tossing it out.

"I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night." Mako said.

"I'm worried about Kai; he's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably scared." Bolin said.

At a fancy inn a bell rings and it's revealed Kai is in a fancy inn room and on a king-sized bed with tons of gold with him and a waiter comes to serve.

"Your breakfast, Master Fong." The waiter said.

"Keep the change." Kai said flicking a coin to the waiter who walks off. "I love Ba Sing Se. Still, when is Sasuke gonna show up? It's been a whole night and he hasn't come after me yet. Aw, well. New day, so he's bound to find me sooner or later, then get rid of him." Kai said.

Mako and Bolin are walking down a neighborhood of Lower Ring houses and Bolin's stomach starts growling as they keep walking down the street.

"Fwoo, I'm hungry!" Bolin said and they stop across a fruit stand full of semi-rotten fruit with flies swarming around it. "We might have to settle with the old Fruit Stand Scam. C'mon, you remember how this works, I push you into the stand, you scream, and I pretend to faint." Bolin said.

"I don't want any part of it. Besides, look at this fruit, it's disgusting. Who's wanna steal this?" Mako said.

Just then someone rises from the stand and it's a young man around Bolin's age with black hair, green eyes, and wearing Earth Kingdom clothing that's sleeveless.

"Hey, you tryin' to steal my fruit?" The young man asked.

"No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit." Mako said.

"Oh, so you're too good for my fruit? This is the best fruit on the block." The young man said leaning while resting his hand on a stack of apples which crush into mush due to the pressure.

"So, you want me to steal it?" Mako asked.

"Just try it, buddy. Go ahead." The young man said showing his fist and kisses his bicep.

"I'm confused. Are we stealing the fruit or not?" Bolin asked.

"I knew it! Thieves!" The young man yelled tackling the brothers to the ground.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked and they see an older man.

"Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit." The young man said.

The older man takes a look at the brothers and widens his eyes in shock.

"Mako? Bolin?" The older man asked.

"How do you know our names?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm famous so I get that, but how do you know his name?" Bolin asked.

"You look just like San. Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are; they're your cousins! My brother San's kids!" The older man said shocking the trio.

Meanwhile Zuko's dragon flies for the Northern Water Tribe and Zuko and Tonraq are riding on its back and they later arrive at the Northern palace and enter the throne room where they find Desna and Eska sitting on two thrones and they're as emotionless as ever.

"Lord Zuko. Uncle. This is a surprise." Desna said.

"Finally, something exciting happens. Ruling the tribe is so tedious." Eska said.

"Then, you should enjoy this. We need to check on a secret ice prison in the western tundra." Zuko said making the twins smile.

Back at Ba Sing Se in the Lower Ring there is a rundown building and Mako and Bolin follow the older man named Chow and Tu to their home.

"Your father sent us a letter three years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team. Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious." Chow said.

"Yeah, they're not really comedies, but…" Bolin stops talking.

"Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like on the streets. You have to be tough." Tu said flexing his muscles.

"Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets. We were homeless, we were kinda in a gang, then we lived in a gym." Bolin said but Chow drags the brothers into the home.

"Hey, everybody! San's kids; Mako and Bolin!" Chow said showing everyone in the home and they're excited.

"No way." One of the family members said.

"Come in!" Another family member said.

"Welcome!" Another family member said.

"Is it true? After all these years?" An elder woman asked.

"Boys, this is your grandmother, Yin." Chow introduced.

"Aw, it's so wonderful to meet my long-lost grandchildren. Where is San and your mother?" Yin asked.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sorry, but they were killed when we were little." Mako informed making the family members shocked and Yin is both shocked and saddened.

Meanwhile in a desert village the Future Industries ship lands in the village and Korra and Asami leave and approach a building where tax money is stored and while Korra looks around the villagers hide themselves.

"I don't like the looks of this place. Let's hurry and get out of here." Korra said.

"You here to pick up the tax shipment?" One of the Earth Kingdom guards asked.

"Go ahead and load it on the airship." Korra said.

Four Earth Kingdom guards start bringing in tax money to the ship but then a red light appears in the sky and four motorcycles jump a ramp and confront the two girls as the Earth Kingdom guards run away while dropping the gold.

"So much for our escorts." Asami said putting on her glove.

"Maybe we should have brought everyone else." Korra said.

The motorcyclists circle around the girls while holding spears, clubs, and other weapons.

"Step away from the gold, ladies and you won't get hurt." The motorcycle leader said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se." Korra said.

"We love gals with spirit. Suit yourself." The motorcycle leader said as he attacks the girls.

Korra dodges and Earthbends him to her left and then Earthbends at two other motorcyclists throwing them into the air and they try to get away but Korra Earthbends all of the motorcycles and one charges at Asami who charges back and electrocutes them with her glove and sends them down but another motorcyclist charges at the heiress but Korra Earthbends him away.

A motorcyclist picks up one of the sacks of the gold but Korra Airbends them off the motorcycle and Asami charges at one of them and electrocutes him and the motorcyclist tries to attack with his spear but Asami backflips away and stuns them while the motorcycle leader gets up and attacks Korra who Earthbends at him sending him down.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The motorcycle leader said as they drive off on their motorcycles. "You're on the side of this fight, Avatar! That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!" The leader said driving off.

"Why do I get the feeling he's right?" Korra asked.

Meanwhile at the Northern Water Tribe at the western tundra Tonraq, Zuko, Desna, and Eska arrive at the secret prison and members of the White Lotus open the doors letting them in.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?" Eska asked.

"I'd like to throw my tailor in here. He never gets my cuffs right. They're so…crease-y." Desna said.

They arrive at a lift which starts going down.

"We built this prison secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner. She's a powerful Firebender named P'Li, who can create explosions with her mind. Ironically, I hired a guy with the same ability to kill the Avatar myself once." Zuko said earning a glance from Tonraq. "Didn't work." Zuko said.

"Don't feel bad. I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding. It happens." Eska said.

"Let's just focus on keeping this woman in prison." Tonraq said.

The lift is on the lower floor and the four exit the lift and approach a prison guarded by two White Lotus members and they get on a metal bridge which extends.

"The intense cold prevents her from Firebending." Zuko said.

"There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here." Desna said.

"That's what we thought about the other three prisons." Zuko said.

"There must be something exciting going on. Nothing interesting has visited me in thirteen years." A voice said in a shivering voice and it's a female.

"Don't get used to it." Tonraq said.

"He's out, isn't he? I'm feeling warmer already." The female voice said.

Back at the Lower Ring at the family house Mako and Bolin are talking to their relatives.

"This is so great! We never had a family before. Now we've got one, two, five, eleven…a big family!" Bolin said.

"So, why did Dad leave Ba Sing Se?" Mako asked.

"Oh, he always had big dreams. He couldn't wait to get out and see the world. Your grandfather thought that was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand, but San was determined to leave and they had a huge fight and that was the last time they ever spoke." Chow explained but sees Yin's sad face. "Oh, uh…sorry, Mom." Chow said.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Yin said.

Outside the building Yin, Mako, and Bolin sit on a sofa.

"This is the only letter we got from San. It said he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation and had two wonderful sons. He sent this picture of you all on his birthday." Yin explained holding a picture of a younger Mako and Bolin with their parents.

"Look, Mako! Dad's wearing your scarf!" Bolin said.

"I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother, but you have her eyes. I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy." Yin said.

Mako takes off his scarf.

"I'm sure they would want you to have this." Mako said giving the scarf to Yin who hugs the brothers.

At the Royal Palace in the throne room the Earth Queen is sitting on her throne and Gun is talking to her while Korra is with Gun.

"Your Majesty, the Avatar has returned with the tax payments." Gun informed.

"Finally, secure it in the vault." The Earth Queen ordered.

"It's being done as we speak." Gun said.

"So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the Airbenders here in the city." Korra said.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no Airbenders in Ba Sing Se, so you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow." The Earth Queen said.

"You make me do your dirty work, extorting your citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries, and then you just want to send me away?! We're not going anywhere until we find some Airbenders! We know there are some here!" Korra yelled.

"Get her out of my sight!" The Earth Queen ordered.

Gun escorts Korra out but Korra turns around to point at the Queen while knocking Gun down.

"This isn't over! I'm going to find the Airbenders!" Korra yelled and walks out.

Mako and Bolin are still with their relatives.

"You know, San would've been so proud of you guys! Traveling the world with the Avatar? He would've loved that!" Chow said.

"You guys also have a ninja with you?" Tu asked.

"Yep, Sasuke Uchiha. He's like our brother too." Mako said.

"Is he tough?" Tu asked.

"Sasuke is one strong dude. If you ever get on his bad side, you'll regret it. Trust me. He may be a kid, but he's a tough monster on the inside." Bolin said.

"Speaking of which, we actually need to get back to them in the Upper Ring. We're supposed to be helping them find Airbenders in Ba Sing Se." Mako said making everyone gasp.

"What? What happened?" Bolin asked.

"One of our neighbors started Airbending about a week ago. A couple days later, Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up. No one's seen him since." Chow explained.

"They say the Earth Queen's locking all the Airbenders up somewhere and using them for experiments." Tu said.

"Tu! Don't talk like that about Her Majesty!" Yin said blowing a kiss at a picture of the Earth Queen. "Long may she reign." Yin said.

"We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra." Mako said.

"I hope Kai is okay." Bolin said as they leave.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Upper Ring it's nighttime and Sasuke searches the city from the rooftops.

"Damn that Kai. When I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sasuke said.

Just then Hawk comes flying.

"Sasuke, I found Kai." Hawk said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Over there!" Hawk said pointing one of his wings down.

Sasuke looks down to see a nobleman walking through the streets but then a gust of wind knocks his hat on the ground and just then a familiar boy picks up the hat.

"Here, sir. Let me help you." The boy said offering the hat.

"That son of a bitch!" Sasuke said.

Kai turns a corner and walks down a dark alley while holding a sack of gold with a sly smile.

"Man, I've been robbing these guys all day and still no sign of Sasuke. Where is he? Guess he's not brave after all." Kai said.

"Is that what you think, asshole?" A voice asked making Kai stop and he turns to see Sasuke and Hawk.

"So, you finally showed up, huh? About time. I was starting to worry you'd never find me." Kai said.

"I warned you what would happen if you screwed me over! I hope for your sake you know where a hospital is in the Middle Ring, because you're gonna need one when I'm done with you!" Sasuke said.

"Try me." Kai said unleashing an air blast at Sasuke who dodges and gets behind Kai and delivers punches and kicks at Kai striking him.

Kai gets back up and retaliates with an air ball attack but Sasuke jumps for a wall and delivers a leaping punch attack at Kai who tries to back off but Sasuke grabs Kai by his throat and pins him against the wall and Sasuke starts lighting his hand with his Chidori.

"I'm not gonna kill you since you're an Airbender. You're just gonna get FUBR'd until you learned your lesson!" Sasuke said.

"Get off me! You think you're better than me?! I tried to survive. You're just a jerk, who thinks he's a hero, but still just a monster." Kai said making Sasuke scream with rage as his Sharingan activates and throws Kai to the ground and begins punching him but Kai blasts him with air sending Sasuke off but Sasuke recovers.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Sasuke yelled.

"Same here!" Kai yelled back.

"Sasuke!" Hawk called.

"Shut up, Hawk!" Sasuke yelled as he charges at Kai who charges back and they both deliver punches at each other sending each other back.

Just then two Dai Li agents emerge from the shadows of the alley.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

The Dai Li agents fire rock gloves at Kai who tries to get away he gets caught.

"Hey, what's going on?! I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar! You should arrest him!" Kai cried as he drops his sack of gold.

"Dumbass." Sasuke said but another Dai Li agent shoots a rock glove at Sasuke dodges. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"You're coming with us." One of the Dai Li agents said firing another rock glove at Sasuke who dodges.

Sasuke attacks a Dai Li agent with punches and kicks and sends the agent down but another agent shoots another rock glove at the Uchiha who destroy with lightning shards and then throws shurikens and kunais at the agents but many more Dai Li agents appear on the roof and fire rock gloves from above getting Sasuke who tries to fight back but more rock gloves get him and Sasuke is now captured.

Later a rocky surface reveals and Kai who is now wearing different clothing is thrown into it and finds more people dressed in the same clothes.

"Welcome to Her Majesty's army. First Airbending Regiment. From now on, you live to fight for the Earth Queen." One of the Dai Li agents said.

"Wait, what about Sasuke?" Kai asked.

"We have plans for him." The Dai Li agent said closing the door leaving Kai worried.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The third chapter of this book. Looks like we're reaching a complication here, so I wonder how they're gonna get out of this situation in the next chapter. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	30. Airbender Rescue

**New chapter. Hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 4: Airbender Rescue**

In an underground lair with many green crystals glowing someone is kneeling on a rocky platform and it's Sasuke whose arms are chained up, shirtless with his shorts remaining on, and his legs are stuck on rocks and he looks down on the ground.

"What the hell does the Dai Li want with me? Kai was the one going around robbing people. I was teaching him a lesson. I need to get out of here." Sasuke said.

Just then something opens which is the rocky wall revealing a hole and coming in is the Dai Li sergeant.

"How is our little guest doing?" The Dai Li sergeant asked.

"Why did you capture me? I was catching that damn thief. I didn't deserve to be arrested." Sasuke said.

"That's not the reason why we got you. We know all about you, Sasuke Uchiha. You're the new Uchiha Shinobi hero everyone's talking about. Originally, we would have made you a unique addition to the Queen's army. Who doesn't want a ninja in our ranks?" The Dai Li sergeant said.

"So, that's why. You want me to betray Korra and join that bitch Queen." Sasuke said.

"Watch how you talk about Her Majesty! Someone wanted to strike a deal with us, since he knew you would come here." The Dai Li sergeant said.

"What? Who could possibly know about me going to Ba Sing Se? And who struck a deal with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you should know." A voice said and coming in is the same young man with glasses. "Hello, Sasuke. It's been an overdue see, hasn't it?" The young man said.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke said.

Meanwhile in the western tundra at the North Pole Prison at P'Li's cell P'Li is breathing cold air while still guards are still keeping her locked and at the surface of the prison Tonraq, Desna, and Eska stand outside and Zuko and his dragon Druk arrive.

"Did you see Zaheer?" Tonraq asked.

"The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way." Zuko said pointing at a coming snowstorm.

"That's no snowstorm. It's him." Tonraq said.

The snowstorm reveals Zaheer using his Airbending to cover a vehicle driving through the snow and then the snowcat which is being driven by Ghazan jumps out of the snowstorm and Zaheer and Ming-Hua jump off and run at the group who run at the duo.

"I put you away once, Zaheer, and I'm doing it again!" Tonraq said delivering a Waterbending punch followed by an ice block attack.

Zaheer dodges the attacks but Tonraq Waterbends at the criminal again but Zaheer dodges and delivers a sweeping strike over the South Chief and during the fight Desna and Eska Waterbend at Ming-Hua and throw out ice shards but Ming-Hua dodges the twins' attacks and they unleash a field of iceberg spikes but Ming-Hua swings through with her water arms and then freezes the twins in blocks of ice and then breaks the ice on the ground by creating an ice drill under her and then goes for the prison.

Ming-Hua attacks the White Lotus sentries who try to fight back but Ming-Hua quickly defeats them and then freezes P'Li's cell door causing it to fall off its hinges.

"Ming-Hua?" P'Li asked.

"Let's get you out of here." Ming-Hua said freezing P'Li's chains allowing her to break them off and then reveals her third eye tattoo.

P'Li gets on Ming-Hua's back and Ming-Hua creates ice axes and begins climbing up the ice wall.

"We COULD have just used the elevator." P'Li said but Ming-Hua keeps climbing. "Show off." P'Li said.

The two reach the surface but then Druk flies over them and breathes fire at the two but P'Li bends the fire.

"I've waited thirteen years to feel THIS warm." P'Li said as she controls the fire and then uses her Combustionbending to fire a blast at Druk send the dragon down.

Zuko and Ghazan are fighting and the former Fire Lord dodges each rock and delivers a fire blast but Ghazan deflects it and delivers another rock to strike Zuko down and Tonraq and Zaheer are fighting and Tonraq delivers water strikes but Zaheer dodges each attack and while they're fighting P'Li delivers a combustion blast at the South Chief allowing the four to escape for the snowcat and Ghazan drives off again.

While they're driving off Zaheer and P'Li embrace and kiss.

"I thought I'd NEVER see you again." P'Li said.

"I've never doubted it." Zaheer as they continue to kiss.

"Really? Right now?" Ghazan asked still driving.

Back at the underground lair Kabuto walks to Sasuke.

"So, this is what you've been doing all this time. Playing the hero in a different country with the Avatar. Honestly, if I didn't know better, she was corrupting that mind of yours." Kabuto said pressing his glasses.

"She didn't corrupt me. I lost my memory after my fight with Naruto. I forgot what I was doing, then I was sent to the Four Nations, and then I realize my true calling." Sasuke said.

"That's well and good, but your hero game ends now. It's time for your overdue visit with Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke said.

"Oh, in due time, it will be his soon enough." Kabuto said.

"You'll find it impossible." Sasuke said and Kabuto walks around the Uchiha and sees a different mark on Sasuke's back which is Raava's mark.

"That mark…! What happened to the Curse Mark?" Kabuto asked.

"The light spirit, Raava saved me from Orochimaru's curse. He won't have my body now." Sasuke said.

"Oh, we'll have to fix that soon." Kabuto said smiling evilly as his glasses glow white.

Meanwhile at Ba Sing Se in the Lower Ring neighborhood Mako and Bolin are still with their extended family and Tu arrives at the house with two passports.

"I've got 'em. These passports should get you back to the Upper Ring." Tu said.

"Awesome, Tu! You're the best cousin that I can have!" Bolin said making the other relatives sad. "Oh, and my other cousins as well. Yeah, you're the best too." Bolin said making them smile.

"Thanks, I knew this wasn't easy." Mako said taking the passports.

"Hey, we're family. It's what we do for each other, right? Also, when you get back, promise me you'll bring Sasuke this time. I wanna see how strong he is." Tu said.

"Don't worry. You will." Mako said.

"It's such a shame you two must go so soon." Yin said.

"I wished we could've stayed, but if it's true the Earth Queen's forcing Airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it." Mako said.

"I love you both. Come visit us again." Yin said hugging the brothers who hug back.

"We will, Grandma." Mako said.

"I love you too, Grandma. And Chow, Tu, Meng-Meng, Chow Jr., Big Tee and Little Tee, Medium Yu, and…what was your name again?" Bolin asked.

Meanwhile Hawk is flying through the sky looking for the gang's home and then finds it and comes flying down finding Korra training while punching Asami's protective gloves in anger.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me! I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers!" Korra said still punching and kicking as Asami counterattacks but the Avatar dodges. "I can't believe I was helping her! I should've known she was using me!" Korra yelled delivering an Airbending attack knocking off one of Asami's protective gloves.

"Hey, I think I can use a break. You letting off steam is starting to hurt…a lot." Asami said taking off her gloves.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so angry that the Queen is trying to get rid of us just for herself." Korra said.

"I know." Asami said.

"KORRA!" A voice called and they see something flying down and it's Hawk.

"Hawk, what happened and where's Sasuke?" Korra asked.

"It's horrible, just horrible!" Hawk cried.

"Calm down. Just start from the beginning." Korra said.

"Okay, okay. So, Sasuke and I left to look for Kai and we did, and of course, he was still robbing unsuspecting people and then Sasuke confronted him and the two started their little fight." Hawk explained.

"Wait, they were fighting?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Hawk answered.

"Then what happened?" Korra asked.

"I was trying to call Sasuke because I saw some Dai Li agents, but he was still focusing on fighting Kai and then…the Dai Li came and they caught Kai…and Sasuke." Hawk explained shocking the girls.

"What? They got arrested?" Korra asked.

"Did you try to help?" Asami asked.

"I wanted to, but I had to fly away." Hawk said.

"But why would they arrest Sasuke? It's not like he was trying to kill Kai." Asami said.

"No, but…something doesn't feel right." Korra said.

Just then Pabu chitters and runs forward and the girls see two people coming and they're Mako and Bolin running at them.

"Mako. Bolin. You're both okay." Asami said.

"Where have you been?" Korra asked.

"We chased Kai, train, slipped away, Lower Ring, slept in a pile of trash, met our family, grandma tears, Mako scarf, Earth Queen…lying…" Bolin said while using Pabu like the Earth Queen's headgear and then falls to the ground.

"Can you interpret that?" Asami asked.

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking away Airbenders and FORCING them into her army." Mako said.

"She WAS lying! I knew it! I swear, the next time I see her…" Korra was cut off.

"It's the Queen." Asami said as the Earth Queen is coming while being carried in a sedan.

"Hawk, get outta here." Korra said.

"Right." Hawk said disappearing.

"Quick, Pabu. Shirt." Bolin said opening his outer shirt and Pabu jumps in only to chitter in protest. "I know, sorry. Kinda sweaty." Bolin said.

"Good, you're here. Gun, tell them the good news." The Earth Queen said.

"We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of Airbenders there." Gun informed.

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for." The Earth Queen said.

"Thank you! That is just the most wonderful news! Ever…yay…" Korra said sarcastically.

"So, I assume you and your friends will be leaving immediately." The Earth Queen said but then she starts sneezing. "Is there an animal in my presence?!" The Earth Queen demanded grabbing Gun by his shirt.

"N-No, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you." Gun said but Pabu's tail pops out but Bolin runs off.

"Well, if I find one within fifty feet of me, it's YOUR head! Anyway, if you need an assistance in packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you'll be on your way by evening." The Earth Queen said.

"Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon…" Korra said trying to come up with a reason.

"Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs." Asami said and the Earth Queen sneezes again and leaves and Gun follows him.

"Thanks for buying us some time." Korra said smiling.

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" Mako asked.

"He went off looking for Kai and you, but the Dai Li got to them." Korra said.

"Oh, no…! Not my little brothers!" Bolin said.

"Great. Now, we have to help the twerp and save Sasuke." Mako said.

Later the gang are inside having a meeting.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting Airbenders." Tenzin said.

"Those people should not be forced to join an army!" Korra said.

"Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens." Bumi said making everyone glare at him.

"I can understand why they want Kai as well. Hawk, did they see him Airbending when you and Sasuke found him?" Jinora asked.

"Well, Sasuke and I did, but I guess the Dai Li did too." Hawk said.

"I don't see how Kai got captured. He's hard to catch like a little greased hog-monkey." Bolin said.

"Sasuke got to him." Mako said.

"True." Bolin said.

"But why would the Dai Li want Sasuke? He's not even an Airbender." Tenzin said.

"My guess is because he's a shinobi, Her Bossiness wants him as part of her army." Korra said.

"She can't do that! She can't force Sasuke to join her!" Jinora said.

"Calm down, Jinora. We'll find him and the Airbenders. We just gotta figure out where to look." Korra said.

"I bet they're at Lake Laogai." Mako said making everyone look at him. "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books. The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake." Mako said.

"Mako's right. It's the perfect spot to hide Airbenders and keep Sasuke. It's just like how they've kept Grandpa Aang's bison Appa hidden before. I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it." Jinora said.

"You mean that out-of-body thing you did to help Curse Sasuke and giant spirity Korra?" Bumi asked.

"You can still do that?" Tenzin asked.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I thin I can do it." Jinora said.

"Let's go get Sasuke and Kai out. Let's get all the Airbenders out." Korra said.

Meanwhile Kabuto is talking to the Dai Li sergeant.

"When will your boss be here?" The Dai Li sergeant asked.

"He'll be here. It doesn't take us long with the route we took to get here from our country. When Lord Orochimaru gets in here, we'll be taking Sasuke. You've got all the Airbenders you need, considering I've helped." Kabuto said.

"Yes. You also have the weaknesses of the Leaf?" The Dai Li sergeant asked.

"Yes, should they be threats to your queen, I'll be more than happy to inform you." Kabuto said going to the lair.

Later the Dai Li sergeant and other Dai Li agents watch as Airbenders including Kai are standing in pairs on different sides.

"You are the property of the Earth Kingdom. You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen." The Dai Li sergeant said.

Two Airbenders send out air blasts at their opponents who deflect the blasts and counter knocking them off and Kai also deflects an air blast and prepares to attack.

"Go easy on me! I'm not that good." One of the Airbenders said and it's a young man.

Kai throws a weak air blast which the young man dodges and they smile.

"Never show mercy! Now attack your opponent and this time, like you mean it!" The Dai Li sergeant ordered and Kai throws a strong air blast sending the young ma down.

"Sorry!" Kai said.

"A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!" The Dai Li sergeant said.

"I'm NOT a solider!" Kai said angry.

"You will be when I'm done with you." The Dai Li sergeant said smiling wickedly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kai asked.

"You'll never see him again." The Dai Li sergeant said making Kai worried.

 _"What're they gonna do to him? This is my fault. I shouldn't have ran off and got us both caught. Sasuke's gonna be gone because of me and Jinora's never gonna forgive me."_ Kai said.

Meanwhile Oogi arrives at Lake Laogai in the middle of an island in the lake and Jinora starts to meditate.

"If anything goes wrong, come back immediately." Tenzin said.

"I will." Jinora said and meditates.

Jinora's spirit appears in an underwater underground fortress which is the flooded Lake Laogai and looks around for any Dai Li agents or Airbenders but finds nothing and later returns to her body.

"What happened? What did you see?" Korra asked.

"The Airbenders and Sasuke aren't there. It's completely deserted." Jinora said.

"They're not down there?" Tenzin asked.

"Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the Airbenders might be?" Korra asked.

"I guess they could in the Catacombs beneath the Upper Ring or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring or the maze of tunnels that connect the rings together or they could…" Jinora was cut off.

"There are just too many places. There has to be another way to locate them." Tenzin said.

"Maybe there is." Korra said. "Jinora, how you find me and Sasuke during Harmonic Convergence?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of focused on your energy. I think spiritual connection led me to you two." Jinora said.

"Well, you can find Sasuke the same way. I already know you two have a connection." Korra said.

"Um…I dunnoa what you're talking about." Jinora said blushing.

"What do you mean 'a connection'?" Tenzin asked.

"Okay, I can try." Jinora said as she starts to meditate again.

At the Dai Li fortress the Dai Li agents bend earth discs at the Airbenders who try to block them with their Airbending to no success and Kai is blocking the earth discs fine but the Dai Li sergeant bends more earth discs but Kai blocks the discs going for the young man again.

"Thanks." The young man said.

"You again! If you have time to help your friend, then you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!" The Dai Li sergeant said as he bends more earth discs and Kai manages to deflect them while dodging more but then a fifth discs gets him. "I guess you're not as good as you thought." The Dai Li sergeant said but Kai delivers an air blast but the sergeant dodges and bends an earth shell. "Throw him in the hole!" The Dai Li sergeant ordered as two Dai Li agents grab Kai and escort him out.

Later Kai is thrown into a cell and is left in the dark.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I was just jealous because everyone liked you. You're a hero of this country, you help the Avatar save the world, and you're rebuilding a nation that's been gone for a long time. I'm just a petty thief, who's been going around stealing from others and I have no one now. How did I let my hatred get us into this? What would Sasuke do?" Kai asked.

Meanwhile Sasuke struggles to break free.

"Don't bother. Those chains will keep you captive and there's no way your jutsu can escape easily." Kabuto said.

"Damn you, Kabuto! Let me out and I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke yelled.

"You won't be having that attitude for long. I'm going to see if Lord Orochimaru comes. I'll be back for you." Kabuto said leaving the lair.

"Dammit. I have to get out." Sasuke said.

Just then something appears in front of Sasuke and it's Jinora's spirit.

"Jin?" Sasuke asked.

"It worked!" Jinora said.

"That spirit… You're still able to project your spirit out of your body?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It's not as strong as Harmonic Convergence, but I can still do it." Jinora said.

"Well, that's great. Seeing you kinda makes me think of that stupid bastard and Vaatu." Sasuke said.

"It's good to see you too. We've been worried about you and Kai and now we're trying to find you guys and the Airbenders. We're going to get you guys out. Where are we?" Jinora asked.

"Underground. That's all I know." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out." Jinora said.

"See you soon, Jin." Sasuke said making Jinora blush and she disappears.

Meanwhile in the hole something appears to Kai shocking him and it's Jinora's spirit.

"So, that's were you are. I guess the connection between us works too." Jinora said.

"Jinora…? How're you here?" Kai asked.

"Shh! It's a high-level Airbender move with a little spiritual stuff thrown in." Jinora said.

"Great. For a second, I thought you were a ghost." Kai said.

"Kai, what were you thinking running off on us? How could you?" Jinora asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just…jealous of how cool Sasuke is. I wanted to prove I could be better than him. Guess I was wrong." Kai said.

"Well, what matters is you're okay. We're going to get you and the other Airbenders out. I'll try to find out where you guys are." Jinora said.

"Thanks, Jinora and I'm sorry." Kai said.

"You owe Sasuke an apology when we get him." Jinora said going upward.

Jinora arrives at the surface and looks back to see a temple.

"The Earth Queen's temple!" Jinora said.

Back at the gang's house they have another meeting.

"I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under noses the whole time!" Korra said.

"We have to get into that compound tonight and get those Airbenders and Sasuke out." Tenzin said.

"Alright, we go in under the cover of darkness: Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then, all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and…does anyone have a badger-mole that knows Morse code?" Bumi said making everyone glare at him annoyed and Tenzin sighs.

Just then a knock on the door is heard.

"Oh, great. Not the Queen again." Asami said.

"Everyone, act natural and Bolin…" Korra stops talking.

"I'm on it!" Bolin said opening his outer shirt and Pabu chitters in protest. "What? Hey, I'm not sweaty anymore." Bolin said and Pabu jumps into the shirt.

"Hawk, hide." Mako said.

"Got it." Hawk said disappearing again.

Tenzin opens the door and it's actually Lin.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger." Lin said walking in.

"What? What's going on?" Korra asked.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq." Lin said.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped." Lin said.

"How is that possible?" Tenzin asked.

"Because Zaheer…is an Airbender now." Lin answered shocking Tenzin.

"No…" Tenzin said.

"Hold on! Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer and why is my life in danger?" Korra asked.

"Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities." Tenzin explained.

"THAT'S why you and my dad sheltered me away." Korra said.

"It was for your own safety." Tenzin said.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" Mako asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you." Lin said.

"No…I'm not running." Korra said.

"Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before. If they also know about Sasuke and what his skills are like, they'll probably be going for him too." Lin said.

"Sasuke and I are not little kids. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find Airbenders and I'm not leaving without them. Not only that, but Sasuke's been captured by the Dai Li and we need to help him." Korra said.

"Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?" Lin asked.

"In a military compound and we're busting them out." Korra said.

At Sasuke's prison hold something opens revealing a figure and it's the older man.

"Sasuke. My, my, you've grown quite a bit since I saw you last." The older man said.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"I've missed you so. You were to meet with us, but Kabuto has told me about your memory problem and now you're with the Avatar. You were the one, who ended the Equalist revolution and put a stop to the world ending. My, you've been busy." Orochimaru said sticking his tongue out.

"Cut the crap. How is it that you made a deal with the Dai Li? How do you even know them and how did you get to this place?" Sasuke asked.

"So many questions. I've known the Dai Li for as long as I want. I have been to this country before, you know back when I was a Leaf shinobi." Orochimaru said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's also because that I have a special secret way of coming to this country and back to the Shinobi Country. It's a perfect means of when I want something in the Four Nations and now I'm looking at him." Orochimaru said.

"But how did you know I was going to Ba Sing Se?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I originally thought you would be at Republic City, but the Dai Li told me about your journey to the city since you had reports of Airbenders. So, I struck a deal. In return for you, I helped them gather as much Airbenders in the city." Orochimaru said.

"You bastard! Let me go now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, we'll be going soon, but first I have to fix a mistake that wretched light spirit has made to you." Orochimaru said.

"GET AWAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hmm, something is happening. Wait here." Orochimaru said leaving.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Outside the temple it's nighttime and two royal guards are patrolling the outside of the temple but they see someone in their way and it's Jinora.

"Hi." Jinora said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh, it's just that little Airbender girl, who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking here all alone." The second guard said.

"I'm not alone." Jinora said pointing behind the guards who turn to see Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Bumi in their fighting stances.

Later the guards are knocked out and tied up and the gang go inside the temple and enter a doorway to hide from patrolling Dai Li agents.

"Bumi, Korra, come with me to find the Airbenders. You three find Sasuke and Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Raido us is anything goes wrong." Tenzin said and everyone nods and go on separate ways.

Korra, Tenzin, and Bumi arrive at a cell and Korra opens the door awakening the sleeping Airbenders.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The young man named Yung asked.

"I'm the Avatar and I'm getting you all out of here." Korra said and the Airbenders murmur.

"Everyone please! You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work." Tenzin said.

"What to work? We're sneaking out?" Yung asked.

"Yes and now we must leave now." Korra said.

"We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city." Tenzin said and everyone runs out of the cell.

"There's an Airbender that's not here. His name is Kai. We need to get him." Yung said.

"We're already taking care of it." Tenzin said.

"Topside, this is Papa Bear. The breezies are in the hold; cue the balloons!" Bumi said through a walkie-talkie.

 _"What? Are you in trouble?"_ Lin asked through the radio.

"No, we've got the Airbenders and we're headed out. Bring in the ships. No one likes code names anymore." Bumi said.

"Copy that. Asami and I are on our way." Lin said as she and Asami pilot their airships while Oogi flies into the air to follow the airships.

Jinora, Mako, and Bolin go through the hall while hiding from Dai Li agents.

"Sasuke's over there." Jinora said as they go for an earth wall. "There it is." Jinora said.

"I got this." Bolin said Earthbending the earth wall making a hole and they find Sasuke chained up.

"Sasuke." Mako said.

"Guys…" Sasuke said.

"Hang on, little bro. We're bustin' you out!" Bolin said as he throws rocks at the chains destroying them freeing the Uchiha.

"Thanks." Sasuke said but then Jinora runs to him, hugs him, and then kisses the Uchiha on the cheek making him shocked but small smiles.

"Whoa! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!" Bolin said.

"Then don't tell him." Mako said.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!" Bolin said.

"We need to get out of here now." Sasuke said.

"I know. We're gonna go get Kai next." Mako said.

Just then something closes behind them and it's the earth wall and the wall is completely shut.

"So, you're the oafs, who are responsible for Keeping Sasuke from us. You benders just don't know your place." A voice revealing to be Kabuto.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Bolin asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi. He's Orochimaru's minion." Sasuke said.

"What? He's here?" Mako asked.

"That's right and I'm taking Sasuke, even if it means killing you." Kabuto said.

"Sasuke's NOT your property! He's staying with US!" Jinora yelled.

"Then, I'll fix that!" Kabuto said as he makes chakra blades on his hands and charges at the three.

Mako and Bolin deliver their element attacks but Kabuto dodges each attack and delivers a slash with one chakra blade at Mako and then delivers another chakra slash at Bolin sending them to the ground and then Kabuto presses his glasses and then delivers a kick in both the brothers' faces knocking them back.

"Pathetic. Just what I expect from you benders. Too predictable. Use your heads a bit more." Kabuto said but an air blast sends Kabuto to a wall.

"That's for keeping Sasuke in here, jerk!" Jinora said.

"Stupid brat!" Kabuto yelled throwing scalpels at Jinora but Sasuke deflects them with his kunais.

"You'll have to do better than that, Four-Eyes!" Sasuke yelled.

"Enough of this! Never thought I'd have use this." Kabuto said taking out a scroll. "Forbidden Technique: Dead Soul Jutsu!" Kabuto said using the scroll to unleash two paler Kabutos and they charge at the four with their chakra blades.

Bolin unleashes an earth wall to defend them from the charging attacks but the Kabutos go underground and rise behind them and attack with their chakra blades but Sasuke slashes with his kunai and then uses Chidori on one of the Kabutos while Mako and Bolin attack at the second Kabuto with their element attacks but then the real Kabuto unleashes an undead masked ninja and uses it to slash with a sword but Sasuke blocks it with his kunai and destroys the undead ninja and then uses Fireball Jutsu at Kabuto who dodges and tries to attack with his chakra blade but Sasuke grabs Kabuto's wrist and uses Chidori to electrocute Kabuto and delivers a swipe with one of the chains sending him back against the wall.

"Let's go. We have to find Kai." Sasuke said and they nod and Bolin Earthbends the earth wall again and leave.

"Dammit…" Kabuto cursed getting up.

The four arrive at Kai's cell and Sasuke opens it finding the young Airbender.

"Come on, we're getting you outta here." Mako said.

Sasuke runs over to Kai and delivers a punch in Kai's gut making the boy cough for air.

"That's for screwing us over, stupid bastard." Sasuke said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I learned my lesson." Kai said.

"Yeah, right. You also need to apologize to them too." Sasuke said grabbing hold of Kai's arm and crushes it making Kai squeal in pain.

"Thanks for busting me out and I'm really, REALLY sorry about stealing your wallets, running away, and getting you guys stuck on that train." Kai said.

"Aw, we can't stay mad at you." Bolin said.

"Yes we can. I had a lot of money in that wallet!" Mako said.

"Guys, come on." Jinora said.

The five leave the cell and run down the hall but then the way is blocked by Dai Li agents and Kabuto.

"Thought you could escape?" Kabuto asked.

"Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason! Punishable by death!" The Dai Li sergeant said as Dai Li agents throw rock gloves while Kabuto charges at the five with chakra blades.

Meanwhile Korra's group are outside and Korra looks around the courtyard of the temple.

"It's clear!" Korra said as they start moving not knowing Dai Li agents are watching and then Dai Li agents surround them.

"So, you've discovered my elite army. I see their loyalty still needs some work." The Earth Queen said arriving.

"These Airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons! They have a right to choose their own paths!" Korra yelled.

"These Airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens and I am their queen! Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!" The Earth Queen threatened.

"They're leaving with us!" Korra yelled.

"No, they're not!" The Earth Queen said walking away as the first row of Dai Li agents fire rock gloves at them.

All the Airbenders use their Airbending to blow the agents away and the airships arrive and bring down the ladder.

"Come on!" Bumi said.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Kai are fighting against the Dai Li and Kabuto who slashes with his chakra blades at Sasuke who strikes back with the chains and then delivers a roundhouse kick sending Kabuto back but he attempts to deliver a multi chakra punch but Sasuke delivers a takedown kick sending Kabuto to the ground and during the fight one of the agents fire rock gloves but Mako destroys one with his fire and he and Bolin attack with fire and earth at the agents who dodge but one of them is knocked against the wall by Bolin's earth pillar and goes for the next agent while Mako delivers Firebending at the last remaining agent who stops the fire blast with an earth pillar but Sasuke throws lightning shards at the agent getting him.

"Enough of this!" The Dai Li sergeant said as he fire a rock glove at Sasuke who destroys it with the chains but then summons a rock pillar getting him making Kai angry and he and Jinora work together to send a strong air blast at the sergeant sending him back allowing Sasuke to use Chidori electrocuting him and sends him down.

"I guess I am as good as I thought, but we're strong together." Kai said smugly.

Just then a hand grabs Jinora by her hair and it's Kabuto who holds Jinora with his left hand while his right hand has a chakra blade.

"This ends now!" Kabuto yelled.

"Jinora!" Sasuke and Kai cried.

"I've grown weary of this, Sasuke. Either come with Lord Orochimaru or this girl DIES!" Kabuto threatened.

"You're serious? Using other people to get what you want? You're evil!" Mako said.

"What will it be, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"Sasuke, don't!" Jinora cried but Kabuto puts his chakra blade closer to her.

"Dammit…!" Sasuke said walking to Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" Bolin cried.

"No! Don't!" Kai cried.

"Finally, you've come to your senses." Kabuto said.

"Just let Jinora go." Sasuke said.

"Not until you swear you serve Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"I swear…NOT!" Sasuke yelled using Chidori on Kabuto electrocuting him and then delivers a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground and freeing Jinora. "For a tactician, you're hopelessly stupid." Sasuke said.

"For a second there, I was scared you were gonna leave us." Bolin said.

"Let's go. We have to meet with the others." Sasuke said as they leave.

"Again…?! That bastard's pissing me off." Kabuto said.

Meanwhile two final Airbenders enter the airship.

 _"Everyone's in. Let's go!"_ Bumi said through the radio.

"Copy." Lin said.

Korra and Tenzin are firing air blasts at the Dai Li agents who are climbing after them but as Tenzin fires another air shot he sees Oogi.

"Oogi!" Tenzin called making the bison fly to him and they jump on the bison and he flies off.

"Take down those airships!" The Earth Queen ordered as the Dai Li fire rock gloves at the airships and Oogi.

"Where are the others?" Korra asked.

"WE NEED HELP!" Bolin shouted as they go the stairs but then a giant snake appears from the ground stopping them revealing to be Orochimaru.

"Going somewhere?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sasuke, is that Orochimaru?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"He's creepy." Kai said.

"You may have bested Kabuto, but I'm not an easy opponent." Orochimaru said.

"Who said we're fighting you?" Sasuke asked.

Just then Dai Li agents rise up rock pillars and prepare to fire rock gloves.

"It seems you're surrounded. What will you do?" Orochimaru asked.

"Bolin!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah!" Bolin said making an earth pillar sending them into the air.

"I think not!" Orochimaru said creating a snake from his arm at them.

"No!" Jinora sending an air blast at the snake away.

Oogi flies for them and they land on the bison.

"Nice try, Orochimaru!" Sasuke said.

"Damn that boy…" Orochimaru said and Kabuto walks to him.

"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. I failed." Kabuto said.

"We're not finished yet. The Dai Li and the Queen were useless. I think we should follow them from here on out." Orochimaru said smiling evilly.

"Bring me those airships now!" The Earth Queen commanded but then pieces of Oogi's fur falls on the her making her sneeze. "Get it off me! Get off…!" The Earth Queen sneezes again and looks disgruntled.

It's a new day and everyone is at a ruins atop a hill and Tenzin is talking to the Airbenders.

"I know that none of you chose to become Airbenders, but now you do have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you." Tenzin said.

"I wanna go with you." Yung said.

"Me too." Another Airbender said.

"Count me in." Another Airbender said.

More Airbenders stand and agree to go making Tenzin smile and tears up happily.

"Looks like everyone wants to go." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and I guess I have to go with Dad." Jinora said.

"Have fun training them. They're gonna a need a great teacher." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. I'll miss you, but we'll see each other again." Jinora said.

"And you better behave yourself." Sasuke said to Kai.

"I will. I promise. I'll be there for Jinora too while you're out looking for new Airbenders." Kai said.

"Yeah, you'd better, stupid bastard." Sasuke said punching Kai's arm and Kai rubs it smiling.

"Sasuke!" Hawk cheered flying to the Uchiha.

"Oh, hey, Hawk." Sasuke said mildly annoyed.

"From now on, I'm coming with you! I lost you once, and I'll never lose you again." Hawk said.

"Can't wait." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more Airbenders your way when I find them." Korra said.

"Be careful. Stay safe." Tenzin said.

"I'll try. Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy and now a crazy criminal is after Sasuke again." Korra said.

"But you've made some friends and I know you and Sasuke will always be there for each other. You did well, Korra." Tenzin said as they hug.

"This is only the beginning." Korra said.

Korra joins Sasuke at Asami's airship.

"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"So, that guy was Orochimaru. He looked dangerous and I'm sure he's more dangerous." Korra said.

"Yeah. He's no ordinary ninja. He's one of the powerful ninjas alive. Dealing with him will be more difficult than facing Equalists and dark spirits. I can even tell those four criminals that're after you now are gonna be just as bad." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can't handle. We've been through tough times together. Nothing's gonna tear us apart." Korra said.

"I hope you're right." Sasuke said as the airship and Oogi start flying at the same time and go their separate ways. "Orochimaru… No doubt he's still after my body, but with the Curse Mark gone, that's gonna be difficult for him, but he's relentless as he's dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to get my Sharingan. No matter what, I'll have to survive against him. He's not gonna get the best of me." Sasuke said to himself looking out the window of the airship and Korra joins him and they smile at each other.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The fourth chapter. Now, one of the enemies has made himself known. There's just two more groups left to confront the gang. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	31. Clan of Metalbenders

**New chapter. Hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 5: Clan of Metalbenders**

It's evening and something is flying through the sky and it's Deidara's giant clay bird and he sees a city far ahead.

"Ha! Look at that! Republic City dead ahead! We've made it!" Deidara said.

"Finally. Let's find Sasuke and be done with this. I've been waiting on this stupid thing you call 'art'." Sasori said making Deidara grumble.

"So, lookin' forward to seeing your brother again, Itachi? Let's see how strong he got." Kisame said.

"We will see. We need to make sure where he lives and he's currently at Air Temple Island." Itachi said.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Deidara asked.

"According to this newspaper, it said Sasuke is living with the Avatar with a family of Air Nomads." Itachi said.

"Air Nomads? You mean Airbenders? I thought they were extinct for years." Kisame said.

"The last Avatar was the last Airbender, who managed to escape death. As he grew up, he had a son, who can also Airbend, thus creating a new family." Itachi said.

"Fine, we'll go to the island and I'll show your brother my art." Deidara said.

"Our mission is to determine whether or not Sasuke is a threat or an asset. We don't hurt him until we decide what to do." Itachi said.

"Whatever. I would have expected you to gun for him, considering you killed your own clan. Land on that island, Deidara." Sasori said.

"Fine." Deidara said as he gets his clay bird to land.

Later the clay bird lands on the island and they get off.

"Infiltration complete." Deidara said.

"We cannot raise any suspicion since the Air Nomad family lives here. We must act like we're allies to the Avatar and help them how we can until the time is right." Itachi said.

"Seriously?" Deidara said.

"Fine by me. Act friendly, then find your brother. You've been thinking ahead." Kisame said.

Meanwhile it's nighttime and the police airship is flying through the night sky and inside Sasuke is putting one of his kunais on one of the chains that trapped him earlier in Ba Sing Se and coming in are Mako and Asami.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Mako asked.

"Oh, hey." Sasuke said.

"Can't sleep?" Asami asked.

"Not really. I've been busy working on a new weapon that can actually help me." Sasuke said showing the chained kunai.

"Wow. Looks cool." Mako said.

"Are you worried about this Orochimaru guy coming for you?" Asami asked.

"A little. He's one of the most powerful shinobi alive. I still can't believe he figured out I was in the Four Nations and he had his ways." Sasuke said.

"He was the person you going for power, right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, until I lost my memory and you already know what happened next. I'm more worried about those criminals coming for Korra. I can't believe she almost got kidnapped when she was a kid." Sasuke said.

"We didn't think that either." Mako said.

"Is there a reason why they were after her?" Sasuke asked.

"Lin said they tried interrogating them for years, but they never talked. We don't know why they're after or what they want from her." Asami said.

"Well, whatever the case, if they're coming for her, I'll handle them." Sasuke said.

"We'll all be there for her. Well, we're gonna get some sleep. Try to do the same thing." Mako said.

"Got it." Sasuke said as the two leave and Sasuke continues his new weapons.

It's a new day and the airship is at what looks like an open field where Naga jumps and catches a ball with her mouth and runs for Korra who Airbends the ball making Naga fetch it back again.

"While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down. What's more is that there is a crazy ninja criminal after Sasuke. We should get moving." Lin said.

"Lin's right. Those criminals I'm still new about, but Orochimaru is no joke. He's dangerous as he's cunning." Sasuke said.

"Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am except us." Korra said and Naga returns the ball and drops it next to Sasuke. "I think she wants you to throw it for her, Sasuke." Korra said.

Sasuke looks down at the ball which is covered in saliva and grass and has a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"I'll pass. Thanks." Sasuke said.

Mako and Asami come out of the ship.

"We just got a call from the radio about another Airbender." Asami said.

"Finally." Korra said.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan." Mako said making Lin uneasy and uncomfortable.

"You the place, Lin?" Korra asked.

"Uhh…never been there, but I don't want you going there. I would rest easier if you were back at Republic City." Lin said.

"Sorry, if there's an Airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next." Korra said going for the ship.

"When our minds are made up, you can't argue." Sasuke said.

Lin glares and Naga pushes the ball toward her and then Lin bends her metal cable and punctures it making it deflate and leaves for the ship making Naga whimper.

Later the airship flies over a plain and they come across what looks like a huge gleaming city made of metal in the shape of a lotus flower and there are smaller lotus flower shapes around the city and the five take a look from the airship window.

"So, this is Zaofu. This place looks much better than Ba Sing Se." Sasuke said.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! An entire city made of metal. You should feel right at home, Beifong." Bolin said.

"Hmph…" Lin said sitting away from the window and unimpressed making Korra pout at her.

The airship lands on one of the landing pads controlled by Metalbenders and a Metalbender bends a strong of cables out of the crane and hooks onto the ship to connect and two Metalbenders bend and build a stairway for the passengers and Bolin runs out excited while the others walks out calmly but Lin remains on the bench.

"Yeah!" Bolin said running out.

"Hey, you coming?" Sasuke asked Lin.

"What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the Airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here." Lin said.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Just do what I say." Lin said in a demanding tone.

"Fine." Korra said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Chief Cranky." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and Hawks chuckles at the nickname.

The gang leave the airship and they find a man with tan skin and wearing green and yellow robes with two Metal Clan escorts.

"Avatar Korra, Uchiha Shinobi, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei." Aiwei introduced bowing.

"Thanks for having us." Korra said bowing back.

"Is this everyone?" Aiwei asked.

"Yes, just us." Korra said.

"So, when are we gonna meet this new Airbender?" Sasuke asked.

"Right this way." Aiwei said gesturing the gang to follow him as the escorts close the gates.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island new Airbenders are the dining hall eating and Ikki comes in giving two more Airbenders the tour.

"And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats and this is Daw. He's a new Airbender too, like you guys." Ikki said.

Daw stops eating, drops his bowl, Airbenders to stand up, and turns to face the trio.

"It's so nice to meet you. How exciting. New friends." Daw said.

"Excuse me, hello?" A voice asked and they turn to see someone coming in and it's a man with a hood covering his face. "My name is Yorru. I heard this is the place to come for if you're a new Airbender." Yorru said removing his hood revealing his face and a bald head.

"You got that right, stranger." Meelo said.

"Well, a couple weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly, I can do this." Yorru said bending a small vortex in his palm.

"Mom! Aunt Kya! We got another one!" Ikki said excited and Yorru smiles.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked and they see four figures wearing hats covering their faces. "Are you helping new Airbenders?" One of the figures asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Pema asked.

"We're people, who have heard of certain people being able to Airbend recently and we heard this is the place." The first figure said.

"Yes we are! You can totally help us train the new Airbenders!" Ikki said excited.

"Hold on. Are you sure you know about the new Airbenders and have experiences?" Kya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, you wit…" The third figure was cut off.

"Of course we have experiences. You have nothing to worry about." The second figure said.

"Well, okay. If you say so." Pema said.

"Yay! New people to help!" Ikki excited.

Unknowing to them one of the figures smiles under the hat.

Meanwhile the gang and Aiwei are on a tram and the gang look out the window and Bolin is still excited and they see a statue of Toph Beifong.

"Toph Beifong, one of the most renowned Earthbenders and one of the members that helped Aang save the world…" Sasuke said.

"Very observant, Sasuke. That statue honors her as the first Metalbender. Toph expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential." Aiwei explained.

"Does Toph live here?! Are we gonna meet her?!" Bolin asked excited.

"I'm afraid not. She would visit from time to time, but years ago, she left to wander the world in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since." Aiwei said making the gang a little downcast but Bolin is more sad.

"That sucks. I was actually looking forward to meeting her." Sasuke said.

The tram continues its path and heads for the edge of the city stopping at a terminal.

"Wow, is this where the Airbender lives?" Korra asked.

"Yes, but first, her mother would like to meet you." Aiwei said.

Later at a dancing studio there are eight dancers rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower while firing metal cables to the ceiling and four of the dancers are swinging upward before landing while the other four bend petals for their teammates to land on and the dancers bounce from petal to petal before jumping to the middle where the flower closes and the dancers open the flower and inside the dancers pose gracefully.

"What kind of combat training is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, this is not exactly combat training. It is a rehearsal for a dance premiere next month." Aiwei said.

One of the dancers sees the gang and she is a middle-aged woman who looks almost like Lin but a little younger.

"That's it today, everyone." The woman said clapping to the dancers.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin." Aiwei introduced.

"Please call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra." Suyin said pressing her fist into her palm and then sees Sasuke. "And you must be Sasuke Uchiha, a renowned Shinobi hero of the country." Suyin said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said.

"And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Suyin said.

"You've done your research." Mako said.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." Suyin said.

"So, you're a dancer." Korra said.

"Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites." Suyin said.

"You've got your hands full." Sasuke said.

"It's not a big deal. You'll find people here have many skills and interests." Suyin said but Aiwei leans to her and whispers something in her ear making her widen her eyes in shock. "Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?" Suyin asked making Korra shocked but Bolin claps his hands over his mouth but Sasuke elbows him.

"What…? I, uh…" Korra tries to come up with an excuse.

"How did you know she was lying?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes." Aiwei said.

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." Suyin said.

"We came with Republic City's Chief of Police." Korra said remorsefully.

"She didn't want anyone to know she was here and she made us promise not to tell." Sasuke said.

"Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello." Suyin said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Korra asked.

"You're joking, right?" Suyin asked but nobody says anything. "Lin never told you about me, did she?" Suyin asked.

"No, why would she?" Korra asked.

"I'm Lin's sister." Suyin answered shocking everyone.

 _"Great, another relative. First, Tenzin and his siblings. Then Tonraq and Unalaq and now we're meeting Lin's sister? How many family members will we keep meeting?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind.

At the airship Lin looks at Zaofu through the window but then a reflection appears and it's Sasuke's reflection.

"We know why you're so averse to coming here." Sasuke said making Lin turn to see him, Korra, and Suyin who is now in her Zaofu attire.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Korra asked.

"HALF-sister." Lin corrected while looking at Suyin with disdain and scorn in her voice.

"Same mom, different dads, so what? We're blood, Lin and after thirty years, the least you can do is say 'hello'." Suyin said.

"I have NOTHING to say to you." Lin said turning her back.

"Wait, you two haven't spoken for THIRTY years? How come?" Korra asked.

"Ask her. I've tried." Suyin said.

"Oh, don't put this on me. You're the one, who tore our family apart." Lin said.

"And you've done a bang up job of keeping it that way." Suyin said smugly.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lin asked.

"As much as I'm enjoying this sister reunion, we're not here to watch you become a bitch as usual." Sasuke said.

"Wow, he doesn't hold back his words, does he? Though, he's right. We can stay and argue about the past all day, but that's not the reason they came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you." Suyin said.

"Lin, your niece is the new Airbender! Isn't that amazing?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, terrific." Lin said bitterly and blankly.

Suyin shows the gang a field of metal columns and then a metal disc ricochets between two boys.

"These are two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own." Suyin introduced.

Wing shoots the disc at Wei who redirects it and ricochets it between multiple columns but Wei fires the disc back and ricochets it against a column and Wing leaps to intercept the disc but fails to catch it and slams into a net.

"Oh, nice power, Wei." Suyin said.

"Ha! Wing goes down!" Wei cheered while Wing pounds his fists and grumbles.

"I'm so proud of those two." Suyin said.

Sasuke looks down at the two brothers and remembers the times he and Itachi do together when they were younger.

The group arrive at a gallery filled with metal sculptures and they find a sculptor Metalbending.

"Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and the Uchiha Shinobi, their friends, and your Aunt Lin." Suyin introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said.

"Hey." Huan said not turning to look at them.

"Wow, that's a really nice…banana? Yes, very, very lifelike." Bolin said examining a sculpture making Huan irritated.

"It's NOT a banana! It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence; it represents the dawning of a New Age. Obviously." Huan said bitterly.

"Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can totally see that." Bolin said.

"Artists…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes walking away.

"Sasuke, it's a banana, right?" Bolin asked.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said.

The gang find a younger teenage girl with slight tan skin and green eyes and is reading a book.

"This is my daughter, Opal." Suyin introduced and Opal turns to see the gang.

"Wow! Avatar Korra! I can't believe you're here. You're so amazing!" Opal said.

"It's great to meet you, Opal." Korra said.

"You must be Sasuke the ninja hero I've heard about! You're so cool!" Opal said.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke said.

"Opal. That's a beautiful name." Bolin said.

"Thanks." Opal said blushing while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Bolin." Bolin introduced.

"Opal, but you already knew that." Opal said.

"Oh, brother…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes while Korra is amused.

"Great, we've found the Airbender. Let's take her back to the ship and get out of here." Lin said.

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin." Suyin introduced her sister.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My mom has told me so many stories about you." Opal said.

"I'm sure she has." Lin said annoyed and cold.

"So, I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal." Suyin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I was kinda hoping she would train at the Northern Air Temple with the other Airbenders." Korra said.

"That sounds amazing." Opal said.

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here." Suyin said.

"I guess I could help her get started." Korra said.

"Absolutely not! We're leaving." Lin said.

"Listen, Su, as much as we'd like to stay here, there are a bunch of crazy criminals after Korra and there's a crazy ninja criminal after me." Sasuke said.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world." Suyin said and Lin rolls her eyes.

"That's what the people of Ba Sing Se thought before the Fire Nation took over." Sasuke said.

"But it was reclaimed." Korra said.

"Now, I'll see you all at dinner and come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth." Suyin said.

"Lin, why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice." Korra said and Lin glares at the Avatar.

"I guess we can stay for a little while, but I'm still worried Orochimaru will find me." Sasuke said.

"It'll be fine." Korra said as they walk off and Lin growls.

It's evening and Korra and Opal are at the garden.

"Okay, let's see what you've got." Korra said.

"I'm not very good." Opal said.

"That's okay. I've never been a teacher before, so we're in the same boat. You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground." Korra said assuming the Airbending stance and Opal tries it but struggles. "Why don't you try it with me?" Korra asked.

Opal follows Korra's movements and they circle each other and they both bend a stream of air which circles them and they continue moving.

"Wow, you're a natural." Korra said.

"You really think so? Thanks." Opal said.

At Air Temple Island a female Airbender slams against the spinning gates before tumbling out as the rest of the Airbenders and the four figures watch.

"You call yourself an Airbender?! Disgraceful!" Meelo yelled.

"That brat's pissing me off." The third figure said.

"Patience. He's just a kid, after all." The second figure said.

Meelo points to the gates making Daw run in and he's also struggling.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo yelled.

"I don't even know what that means." Daw said.

Yorru calmly walks past them causing everyone else to watch and Yorru somersaults through the panels and avoids every gate making everyone else surprised and later Yorru goes through the final gate and clasps his hands in respect.

"Now that man is a leaf." Meelo said.

"A student is only as good as his master." Yorru said bowing and Meelo bows back.

The first figure walks to the gates.

"Hey, mister, you're not an Airbender." Meelo said.

"I know, but is there any harm in trying?" The first figure asked as he goes through the gates and avoids every panel impressing everyone including Yorru and later the first figure goes through the final gate.

"Wow, mister. You're good for a non-Airbender." Meelo said.

"Everyone has a gift." The first figure said.

"Show off." The fourth figure said.

Just then Kya arrives.

"Great news! Just got a message from Tenzin. He's with a whole group of other Airbenders at the Northern Air Temple and he wants you all to join them." Kya said and the Airbenders smile at the news. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Kya said.

"And the Avatar is with him?" Yorru asked.

"No. Apparently, she had to split off from Tenzin." Kya said.

"That's unfortunate. I was really looking forward to meeting her." Yorru said.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha? I've yet to find him." The first figure said.

"Oh, he's with Korra to find more Airbenders." Kya said.

"I see." The first figure said. _"So, that's what you're doing now, Sasuke? Rebuilding a long forgotten nation._ The first figure said in his mind.

It's nighttime at Zaofu and the metal panels around the city close and the gang and Suyin and her family are at a dining area.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant-koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad." A chef said serving the food.

"Stunning." Suyin said and the chef bows and leaves.

The chef also bows to a man and behind him is a boy who looks almost like him.

"Sorry, dear. I'm going to have to take dinner to my office. I just had a major breakthrough on my tram station remodel." The man said.

"Well, don't let me stand away an inspiration." Suyin said.

"You're the best!" The man said.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son, Baatar Jr. He engineers all my husband's projects." Suyin introduced.

"Five kids. What a nightmare." Lin said bitterly.

"Here we go…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"No, no! My children are a blessing." Suyin said.

"Yeah, Mom used to say that too, but she never meant it." Lin said.

"Hmm…I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said 'pea tendrils', but this is delicious." Bolin said.

"I know, right? I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life." Opal said.

"Oh, I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets. I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be." Bolin said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Opal said.

"No, no, that's okay. That's all in the past. Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, and now I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation." Bolin said.

"Wow, your life sounds so exciting." Opal said.

"So, Korra, how's your search for the new Airbenders going?" Suyin asked.

"Honestly, not great." Korra answered.

"Some refused, we had a little thieving bastard, who screws people over, and they were many captured by the Earth Queen and forced into her army." Sasuke said.

"We had to rescue a whole group of them from her." Korra said.

"Oh, the Earth Queen's terrible! She thinks she can just do whatever she wants." Suyin said.

"Sounds familiar." Lin said.

"What?" Suyin asked.

"Nothing." Lin said.

"I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated." Suyin said.

"But the world still needs world leaders to guide their citizens. You're a leader yourself, but we know you're not a terrible tyrannical bitch." Sasuke said.

"Well, thank you for that." Suyin said.

"But you're right, the Queen is an evil monstrous bitch, who doesn't deserve the throne." Sasuke said.

"Exactly. The world is evolving and the Queen can evolve with it or step aside." Suyin said.

"Hey, everyone! My little sister is an EXPERT on world affairs now!" Lin said.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you? I'M right here!" Suyin said and Lin glares hatefully at her before turning away.

"Dinner's ready! Awesome! I'm starving!" A voice said.

"That voice…" Sasuke said with hate with scorn.

"Don't tell me…" Asami stops talking.

Someone enters the dining hall and it's a boy wearing a Zaofu attire and it's Xiba Sato.

"Sorry I'm late, Su. I was working on the new weapons for…" Xiba was cut off by Sasuke grabbing Xiba by his throat and pinning Xiba against the wall.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke… What a surprise, I didn't you and Sis were here…" Xiba said gasping for air.

"Why are you here, Xiba?! You should be prison!" Asami said.

"Lemme guess, you came to Zaofu to try and get rid of the Metalbenders and I bet it killed you to know that Opal's a new Airbender and you want her outta the way!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry, this kid was an Equalist agent. I'll protect you." Bolin said.

"Sasuke, it's fine. Xiba's not here to get rid of us. He came here because he wanted to start over." Suyin said.

"It's true… I really wanted to turn my life around after the Equalists disbanded." Xiba said.

"How did you escape?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was in my cell, a giant vine crashed through my wall and I took the opportunity to get away and then I found someone else and we decided to come here." Xiba explained.

"A vine? You mean you escaped during Harmonic Convergence?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna get rid of benders anymore. When that vine broke my cell, I felt like I was given a second a chance. I know I messed up bad, but I wanna start over." Xiba said.

"Put him down, Sasuke." Asami said and Sasuke drops him.

"If you do ANYTHING wrong, I won't be merciful." Sasuke said.

"And who was with you when you escaped?" Asami asked.

Just then two figures enter the hall and they're Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Varrick said.

"There's your answer." Xiba said.

"Varrick!" Sasuke said hatefully.

"Varrick!" Bolin said excited.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Good question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought. Any who, how's our company doing?" Varrick asked.

"You mean MY company. Future Industries reverted back to me after YOU plotted to abduct the President." Asami said.

"ALLEGEDLY plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted." Varrick said.

"That's because you escaped prison, just like that twerp did." Mako said.

"Nope, the universe decided to set me and this tyke free. After being let out, I found poor little Xiba all alone with nowhere to go, so I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas and BAM! We're in business together." Varrick said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Xiba asked.

"More like pretty AWFUL!" Sasuke yelled.

"Varrick's heading up my new technology division and Xiba here decided to use the old Equalist equipment to help protect non-benders and benders together without any oppression." Suyin said.

"It's TRUE equality, just like your team." Xiba said.

"And I've seen the future and the future is MAGNETS! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it." Varrick said.

"And the weapons will provide not only protection, but it can also provide enhancements for benders too! We're also…" Xiba was cut off.

"Alright enough! I'm trying to keep the Avatar and Sasuke safe an you're harboring two criminals?" Lin asked.

"Ease out, Lin. Sure Xiba was part of an anti-bending revolution, along with his father and everything he's done were horrible, but he was just on the wrong path and he shouldn't have to pay for it the rest of his life. He just needed someone else to give him the right guidance. Varrick also made mistakes, but he shouldn't have to pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change, Lin." Suyin said.

"You haven't!" Lin yelled walking off.

"Lin!" Korra called but Lin leaves the hall while slamming the door with her cable.

At the bathroom Sasuke, Mako, and Bolin are using the sinks and Sasuke washes his hands while Mako stylizes his hair while Bolin brushes his teeth.

"So, you and Opal seemed to hit it off at dinner. I think she's really into you." Mako said.

"Yeah, I know. She's sweet and pretty and super nice, but she's not my type." Bolin said.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Your type is Stupid Redhead Mover Star or Psycho Emo Ice Princess." Sasuke said.

"Ya know, Sasuke. That hurts right here." Bolin said pointing at his chest.

"So, what about you and Jinora. You small smiled when she kissed you." Mako said.

"First of all, on the cheek. Second, we're talking about Opal." Sasuke said.

"Ya know, you guys might be right. Maybe Opal is Bolin material." Bolin said doing his hair and smiling at his reflection.

Korra is in Suyin's study and examines a model of Zaofu.

"You know, before I built this city, there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the world." Suyin said.

"It's amazing. Thank you for being so welcoming. Sorry for how Lin's been acting. Can I ask what happened between you two?" Korra asked.

"It's complicated. We didn't have a normal childhood. Neither of knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because Mom grew up in such a strict household, she gave us all the freedom in the world, hoping we'd figure out our own paths." Suyin explained.

"That sounds like a good thing." Korra said.

"And in a way, it was, but we both ended up fighting for Mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop and I was…more a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a travelling circus for a while, and lived in a Sandbender commune in a desert. It took me a while, but I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So, I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect, who later became my husband, and created a place I could truly call home." Suyin said.

"It sounds like you've created the perfect life here." Korra said.

"Almost. I've always wanted Lin to be a part of it, but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around." Suyin said making Korra have a sympathetic look.

Korra walks down the halls and finds Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a favor?" Korra asked.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to find Opal." Korra said.

"For another Airbending session? It's kinda late." Sasuke said.

"Not that. I'll explain on the way." Korra said.

Outside Opal is at a pavilion training her Airbending but then Bolin arrives.

"Hey, lady. Wow, you really blowin' me away with your AIRBENDING." Bolin said in a flirting tone.

"Why are you acting weird?" Opal asked.

"Why're YOU acting weird?" Bolin asked back.

"I don't like how you're talking to me." Opal said walking off.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I just get really self-conscious when I know when a girl likes me and I end looking stupid." Bolin said.

"Who said I liked you?" Opal asked.

"But I thought… Mako and Sasuke said…" Bolin was cut off.

"Just kidding. Do me a favor and stop trying. Look, don't stop trying. Just stop trying too much. Just be yourself." Opal said.

"Be myself. Yeah, I can give it a shot." Bolin said.

As the two look at each other romantically a clear of throat is heard and they see Korra and Sasuke.

"Are we interrupting?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, hi, guys." Opal said.

"Opal, can I steal you away for a minute? I need your help with something." Korra said as she takes Opal and Sasuke follows.

"Maybe next time, champ." Sasuke said as he keeps going.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island outside the four figures are talking.

"So, Sasuke's not here after all. This was a waste of our time. I can't believe we came to this damn country for nothing." Sasori said.

"Don't be hasty, Sasori. Sasuke may not be here, but we can find out where he's going. He's still with the Avatar and they know her too well. It's best to get some information from them." Itachi said.

"I suppose. We're always quite skilled at espionage." Kisame said.

"How can we get that info?" Deidara asked.

"Just wait. I'll go in and get as much information as possible." Itachi said.

Yorru enters Tenzin's study and finds a small shrine of an Air Nomad and takes an amulet with a sculpting of a guru and then opens the amulet and finds an inscription.

"'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind'." Yorru read the inscription.

"What're you doing?" A voice asked and Yorru turns to see Ikki. "No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy." Ikki said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." Yorru said.

Itachi enters the hall and searches for information but then he finds Ikki and Yorru.

"What were you reading?" Ikki asked.

"A poem by Guru Laghima, the wisest Airbender, who ever lived." Yorru said.

"Guru Laghima?" Itachi asked.

"Ikki, you should be in bed." A voice said and it's Kya.

"Night." Ikki said leaving.

"Good night." Yorru said.

"You seem to know A LOT about Airbender history for someone, who JUST got Airbending." Kya said.

"I've always admired the culture." Yorru said.

"And you moved through those gates like a natural. Come to think of it, one of those strangers was able to do it, but he's not a bender." Kya said turning to the first figure. "Where did you come from?" Kya asked the first figure.

"Somewhere far away." The first figure answered.

"And you?" Kya asked Yorru.

"A small village up north. You've probably never heard of it." Yorru answered.

"Wait." Kya looks closer at Yorru and realizes in shock. "Zaheer!" Kya yelled.

"Zaheer?" Itachi asked.

Kya bends water from the fountain and directs it at Zaheer who blasts off with Airbending but Kya bends water around her and shoots ice shards at Zaheer who uses a staff to smash ice shards and leaps through the window while opening the staff making a glider and escapes but Kya leaps out as well with water tentacles.

"So, she seems to know Zaheer. Hold on. He asked about the Avatar earlier. Could he be hunting the Avatar?" Itachi asked as he goes for the window and jumps from it.

Kya goes for Zaheer.

"I need some help!" Kya called as she catches Zaheer with her water tentacles and then leaps down and sends Zaheer to the fountain.

Itachi sees White Lotus sentries about to help Kya.

"Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, stop them! Don't let them help that woman!" Itachi said.

"Finally, something to do!" Deidara said throwing detonating clay which are smaller birds at one of the sentries.

The other sentry sends out a fire blast but Kisame uses Water Shark Bomb Jutsu to get rid of the fire allowing Sasori to use chakra thread to catch the sentry and lifts him in the air and then slams him to the ground.

Kya freezes Zaheer who dodges but his leg is frozen but then Itachi breaks it.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked.

"That man is my lead." Itachi said.

"Your what?" Zaheer asked.

Kya sends out a wave of water at Itachi who disappears in multiple ravens which fly through Kya who uses water whips to get the ravens and then rides the water and blasting it at both Zaheer and Itachi but Itachi appears behind Kya and grabs her shoulder and throws her away.

Just then a fire blast goes for Itachi but then Zaheer deflects it.

"Hold it right there!" A White Lotus sentry yelled.

Just then something slashes him from behind and it's Kisame with his sword.

"Too bad you don't use chakra. You would've fed Shark Skin nicely." Kisame said.

Two sentries deliver fire blasts at Kisame who uses Water Prison Justu to trap them and just then smaller white bug like creatures crawl on their bodies and then explode creating a watery explosion.

"Placing my clay on them before trapping them in the water. That's cool art!" Deidara said.

More sentries attack at Deidara and Kisame but then something makes one of the sentries attack the other with fire blasts and it's Sasori controlling the sentry like a puppet and makes his puppet sentry shoot a blast of fire at the other sentry.

"Pathetic. You're not worthy of my puppet either." Sasori said shooting a fire blast from his sleeve getting the sentry.

"Your friends are impressive." Zaheer said.

"We are skilled." Itachi said.

Kya gets up and bends water surrounding herself.

"You should give up now before you lose." Itachi said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kya yelled sending a large water blast.

The two dodge and Zaheer sends a large air blast while Itachi uses Fire Ball Justu and they combine their attacks and it gets Kya sending her against the wall knocking her out.

"Sorry I won't joining you at the Northern Air Temple. I have other plans." Zaheer said as he opens his staff. "By the way, who are you?" Zaheer asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi introduced.

"Itachi. I'll remember that name. Let's meet again soon." Zaheer said as he flies off.

"Awww, she was a Waterbender? I wanted to fight her." Kisame said.

"You will soon in time, Kisame." Itachi said.

"Our cover's blown now." Sasori said.

"Yes, but Sasuke's not here, so we'll have to find him ourselves." Itachi said.

"How?" Deidara asked.

"That man, Zaheer. He asked about the Avatar earlier. That means he's hunting for her. Knowing that Sasuke is with the Avatar still, our best chance is Zaheer." Itachi said.

"Fine by me." Kisame said.

"The problem is that he got away." Sasori said.

"He won't go far. I'm sure he's somewhere in the city. Deidara, let's go." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara said using an explosion to escape and they're gone.

Meanwhile in the streets of Zaofu at a guesthouse Lin who is in her undershirt is reading a newspaper and then a knock on the door is heard.

"Who is it?" Lin asked and the door opens revealing Korra and Sasuke.

"Hey, it's us. We brought someone, who wants to talk to you." Korra said and Opal enters the room.

"You want to talk? Then talk." Lin said turning away.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from Mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kinda sad you didn't want to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes, but I would love it so much if you would be a part of it." Opal said.

"Get out." Lin said annoyed shocking Opal.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Opal asked.

"Get out!" Lin repeated this time yelling with rage making Opal tear up and runs out of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?! Don't get pissy with Opal. We asked her to talk to you because we thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. Guess I was wrong." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you focus on helping Korra fix the world and stop trying to fix my family?" Lin asked annoyed.

"You know what, Su's right. You're never going to change." Korra said.

"You're always gonna be a bitter lonely bitch." Sasuke said.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go find Opal." Korra said as they leave the room.

Lin is now alone again puts her hand on her face and tears start running down her cheek.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The fifth chapter. Now, we have the two groups making themselves known. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	32. Wounds of the Past

**New chapter. Hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 6: Wounds of the Past**

It's morning in Zaofu as the metal dome opens and the gang are in the dining room with Suyin's family for breakfast.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" Mako asked looking around.

"I think she's still sulking in her room." Korra answered in a bitter tone.

"The way she acted to Opal last night, she deserves to sulk like the bitch she is." Sasuke said.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night." Suyin said upset.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said and he turns to Opal. "You gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Opal said.

Wei and Wing run into the room.

"All set for your disc game, guys?" Suyin asked.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt." Wing said picking an apple while Wei takes some other fruits.

"I wanna power disc your face!" Wei said smacking Wing's stomach making him choke on the apple. "Hey, you wanna play with us?" Wei offered Korra.

"Um, I don't think I'd be much competition, since I can't Metalbend." Korra said.

"Really? Lin never offered to train you?" Suyin asked.

"Nope. I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to Airbend, then there was the Pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting Equalists and I was also helping Sasuke with his memory problem." Korra said.

"We were also busy dealing with dark spirits, as well as her deranged uncle, who wanted to unleash an even more evil spirit to become a Dark Avatar and was going to destroy the world. It has been very busy." Sasuke said.

"Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher." Suyin said chuckling and Korra joins in while Sasuke laughs.

"I heard that." Sasuke said.

"As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to you the basics." Suyin said.

"Really? That would be great!" Korra said.

"You should try it too, Bolin." Opal said.

"Uh, nah. I'm more of an earth guy. The dirt, rocks, y'know, maybe some light gavel. That's kinda where my heart is." Bolin said.

"Okay, Earth Guy. Whatever you say." Sasuke said.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Suyin said.

Just then Suyin's necklace begins to pull as well as cutlery that's shaking and being pulled making everyone duck and cover and the cutlery sticks to a suit and someone takes the helmet off revealing to be Varrick.

"It worked! Zhu Li, mark it down. Magnet suit test successful." Varrick said.

"You know what's also successful? You ruining breakfast!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry about that. Just testing this baby out. Power down." Varrick ordered as Zhu Li unplugs the suit making everything drop on the floor. "On to phase two: Zhu Li cleans this mess up." Varrick said walking off making Zhu Li hang her head down.

"Don't worry, Zhu Li. I'll clean it up." Xiba said entering the room.

"Thank you, Xiba." Zhu Li said.

"And what do you want? Here to destroy the table?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no? I actually came here to present a latest weapon I stayed up all night making. See, I saw those chained kunais you made, Sasuke and I was inspired. Behold!" Xiba said showing a black sword.

"You made a sword. Whoopdie freakin' doo." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"It's not just a sword. It's a special type of sword I made out of platinum metal. It's got the strength of the pure metal, but its weight makes it seem usable. What's more, no Metalbender break or control this thing." Xiba said.

"Sounds like an anti-bending weapon." Asami said.

"No, no. Metalbenders can use it too, but they can't bend it. Look, imagine you're fighting a Metalbender, who's gonna be your enemy. You use an ordinary sword, they can bend it easily and use it against you. But with this baby, there's no way they can use it against you, because no Metalbender can handle platinum." Xiba said.

"So, you used platinum metal to make the sword? What Metalbender is going to attack us?" Sasuke asked.

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, I just overheard Su's gonna train Korra how to Metalbend. This would be a perfect test for you, Sasuke. To use this sword." Xiba said.

"Uh-huh. If I didn't know better, you're gonna make me use the sword to kill Korra." Sasuke said.

"No, no! I told you, I'm done with getting rid of benders. I just wanted you to test this sword out." Xiba said.

"Fine. You stayed up all night making it, so I guess I'll use it." Sasuke said.

"Awesome!" Xiba said.

"But it better NOT be used for evil!" Asami said.

"It's not." Xiba said.

Outside Lin leaves her room and she finds two guards leaning against a wall chatting.

"How many push-ups did you do last night?" The first guard asked.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Get back to work!" Lin commanded but she groans in pain.

"Is everything all right?" A voice asked and Lin turns to see Aiwei.

"The Avatar and Sasuke are in danger and these knuckleheads are just standing around chit-chatting." Lin said.

"Don't worry, Zaofu is the most secure city in the world." Aiwei said.

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to check every inch of this place." Lin said walking off but Aiwei blocks her way.

"Lin, you do not have to work while you're here. You need to relax." Aiwei said.

"I'm fine!" Lin said but groans again.

"It doesn't take a truth seer to know that you're under a dangerous amount of stress. If you don't deal with your suppressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health and your job." Aiwei said.

"I'm interested in talking about my feelings." Lin said.

"You won't have to say a word. I know a great acupuncturist in town, who will be able to help you." Aiwei said giving Lin a card.

"Hmm…" Lin said looking at the card.

Meanwhile in Republic City somewhere in town Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara are searching for Zaheer.

"Where do you think this Zaheer could be? Searching for him is a waste of time." Sasori said.

"I saw him flying here. He can't be far." Itachi said as he finds a vine-infested apartment.

In the vine-infested apartment Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li are meeting.

"Seems like you made quite a stir on Air Temple Island. The cops are swarming the city looking for us." P'Li said.

"You still wanna take out the President?" Ghazan asked.

"No, he'll have to wait. We leave today." Zaheer said.

"So, this is where you are." A voice said and they see someone entering and it's Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha." Zaheer said.

"Who's he? Friend of yours?" Ming-Hua asked.

"We met yesterday and he helped me escape from Air Temple Island." Zaheer said.

"You gave me quite the search, Zaheer." Itachi said.

"When I said let's meet again soon, I didn't expect THIS soon. So, why are you here?" Zaheer asked.

"I am here on a mission. I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Sasuke Uchiha? The new claimed hero of Republic City? Is there a relation between you two?" Zaheer asked.

"Sasuke's…my brother. I'm sent to ensure if he's either a threat or an asset." Itachi said.

"That's why you asked about him the other day. Tell me, when you saved me from Kya, you said I was your lead. What did you mean by that?" Zaheer asked.

"After I asked about Sasuke, that woman said he's with the Avatar to find new Airbenders, and judging from when you asked about the Avatar, it's obvious you're after her." Itachi said.

"Smart boy." Zaheer said.

"So, you're after that Uchiha kid and you think going after the Avatar will help with that? You're after the Avatar too, huh?" Ghazan asked.

"No. Just Sasuke. This is the reason why I came to you. We're after two different people, who are on the same side. I came here to propose an alliance." Itachi said.

"An alliance?" P'Li asked.

"I see. If we work together to find the Avatar and the Uchiha, it's killing two birds with one stone." Zaheer said.

"Do you accept?" Itachi asked.

"Very well, Itachi. You helped me at Air Temple Island. It's fair if I do the same." Zaheer said.

"Let's get one thing straight." A voice said and coming is Sasori and with him are Kisame and Deidara. "We're not partners and we're definitely not friends. We're just two groups going after two different people at one place." Sasori said.

"You've got some nerve saying that." Ming-Hua said.

"Watch who you're talking too, you filthy bender!" Sasori yelled.

"Enough, Sasori." Itachi said making the puppet master grunt.

"You're good at taking charge, huh?" Ghazan asked.

"Oh, shut up! No one asked you!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara, behave yourself." Itachi said making Deidara grunt as well.

"Then it's settled. We're a team for now." Zaheer said offering his hand and Itachi takes it.

"Since they're not here in the city and the police are looking for you, we need to leave as soon as possible." Kisame said.

"I agree." Zaheer said.

The eight look down at a view of the street in the city and they find a truck.

"There's our ticket out of here." Zaheer said.

A truck driver is lifting boxes into his truck but then a water whip and chakra threads grab hold of him and pull him to the side of the truck and he finds Itachi, Zaheer, Kisame, and P'Li standing in front of him and behind him are Ming-Hua and Sasori with Ming-Hua making an ice claw and Sasori pointing a poisoned kunai.

"There's no money! I just made my last delivery!" The truck driver said cowardly.

"We don't want money." Ming-Hua said.

"If you value your pitiful life, you'll do what we say." Sasori said.

At Zaofu in an operating room Lin is lying on a bed looking upward as the acupuncturist bends needles out of a tray and stops them in front of her.

"How many of those things are you going to stick in me?" Lin asked.

"I'll be placing several needles on each of your acu-points. There's nothing to be scared of." The acupuncturist said as he lowers the needles into Lin.

"I'm not afraid of needles!" Lin snapped.

"Please, close your eyes and take a deep breath." The acupuncturist said and Lin does so. "This process corrects an imbalance in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure." The acupuncturist said.

"I can't feel a thing." Lin said.

"That's unusual. Your chi must be powerfully blocked. We're going to need more needles." The acupuncturist said as he adds more needles. "Acupuncture often taps into people's buried memories. These memories can sometimes be difficult to process." The acupuncturist said placing a needle on Lin's foreheard.

"Buried memories. Uh-huh." Lin said as the needle touches her forehead.

 _Flashback:_

 _A teenage Suyin is relaxing in a living room with two teenage boys and a door opens revealing a younger Lin._

 _"Su, what are you doing home?" Young Lin asked._

 _"Wow, you almost look like a real cop!" Young Suyin said._

 _"You're supposed to be in school." Young Lin said._

 _"Oh, no. Are you gonna tell Mom on me? It's not like she's gonna care." Young Suyin said._

 _"Where'd you get all that stuff?" Young Lin asked one of the boys who is rummaging inside of a backpack._

 _"Oh, it fell off the back of a truck." One of the boys said._

 _"What are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Young Lin asked._

 _"They're my friends and you have no right to call them that!" Young Suyin snapped. "C'mon, guys. Let's get outta here." Young Suyin said as they leave._

 _"Su, stop." Young Lin said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder._

 _"Get your hands off me!" Young Suyin snapped slapping Lin's hand off her._

 _"You have so much potential. You're ruining your life!" Young Lin said._

 _"At least I HAVE a life!" Young Suyin replied as she leaves._

 _Flashback End._

Korra and Suyin are in the courtyard that have many meteorites and Suyin picks one up.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning Metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend." Suyin said as she breaks off a piece of the meteorite and starts bending it into a star shape and then makes it into a diamond.

"That's amazing." Korra said.

"Here, try it." Suyin said giving Korra a meteorite.

"Okay." Korra said as she starts concentrating for a while but is not doing anything but then a noise is heard making the two look for the source and it's Bolin watching them while hiding behind a large rock. "Bolin? Is that you?" Korra asked.

"No." Bolin said.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as Bolin comes out of hiding.

"Oh, hey, ladies! Just, uh… I was looking for Pabu." Bolin said.

"He's on your shoulder." Korra said half amused pointing at Pabu on the Earthbender's shoulder.

"Oh, look! There you are!" Bolin said to Pabu. "You know, I thought something was chewing on my ear. Probably need to get a shot. Pabu has sort of a…venom. Anyways, so what're you ladies doing? You Metalbending over here or something?" Bolin asked.

"Want to give it a shot?" Suyin asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, only like one Earthbender in a hundred can Metalbend." Bolin said.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear. The only thing limiting you is your attitude." Suyin said.

"Well, maybe I'll just…stay and watch." Bolin said bending a rock to sit on.

"Korra, try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal." Suyin instructed and Korra does so and manages to change the shape of the meteorite.

"I can't believe it! I'm Metalbending!" Korra said excited.

"Wow, you picked that up really, really quick. Guess you're that on in a hundred." Bolin said downcast.

"Great job, Korra." Suyin said.

Unknowing to them two people are hiding behind a rock and they're Sasuke and Xiba.

"Okay, you ready?" Xiba asked.

"Let's just get started." Sasuke said.

Sasuke sneaks behind Korra and charges at the Avatar who turns to see Sasuke with a sword and tries to bend the sword but nothing and Sasuke swings the platinum sword at Korra who backflips.

"Is that the platinum sword Xiba made?" Korra asked.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said.

"Looks like it's a success. It's unbendable." Xiba said.

"You were testing to see if the sword works, and figured Sasuke and Korra would be good subjects." Suyin said.

"Yeah. Sasuke for the sword and Korra for trying to bend it." Xiba said.

"Guess that sword's a one of the kind." Korra said.

"It is and I'm taking it." Sasuke said.

"By all means. I can more weapons like that." Xiba said.

Meanwhile Lin is still experiencing acupuncture and another flash occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Lin is driving a police carriage._

 _"Calling all units. Property reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor. Suspect's vehicle headed south on Hallow Boulevard. Units responding identify." A police's voice said on the radio._

 _"Unit three responding." Young Lin said._

 _The criminal carriage drives by her and she quickly turns and fires a cable at one of the wheels and rips it off making the carriage swerve to the stop at the site of the road and two people come out from the back and try to escape but Lin traps them with her cables._

 _"Leave them alone!" A voice yelled and Young Lin sees Young Suyin stepping out._

 _"Su?" Young Lin asked shocked._

 _Flashback End._

Lin opens her eyes gasping and sitting up making the needles fly out of her and across the room and Lin breathes deeply and is drenched in sweat and starts to leave.

"Wait! Leaving in the middle of a session could make you sick!" The acupuncturist warned.

"I'm done here." Lin said walking out.

Lin is in her room but then a door opens and she sees Young Suyin and one of the boys.

"Are you gonna stay in your room feeling sorry for yourself all day?" Young Suyin asked but Lin closes her eyes and opens them revealing to be Korra and Sasuke is with her.

"You still owe Opal an apology for being a bitch last night." Sasuke said.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Korra said.

"I'm fine." Lin said walking out of the room.

Lin returns to the acupuncturist's office and finds him placing the needles.

"What did you do to me?" Lin asked.

"I tried to warn you. Come with me. Let's go finish the session." The acupuncturist said helping Lin back on the bed and places the needle back on her forehead. "Just relax and breathe." The acupuncturist said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"So you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?" Young Lin asked._

 _"I didn't steal anything! I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favor. It's not a big deal." Young Suyin said._

 _"I'm not letting you get away with this." Young Lin said._

 _"Oh, what are YOU going to do, Officer? Arrest me?" Young Suyin asked mockingly and walks off._

 _"Don't even think about taking one more step!" Young Lin said making Young Suyin stop but keeps walking making Young Lin latch one of her cables on her sister but Suyin breaks it off with her knife sending the broken cable back at Lin and slashes her cheek making her scream in pain._

 _Flashback End._

On a bridge of Republic City a Metal cop goes for the same truck and talks to the same driver.

"Good afternoon, sir. Where are you off to today?" The Metal cop asked.

"I, uh, got a delivery to make a Bao Yu. I should be back later today." The truck driver said handing the officer papers while Ming-Hua and Sasori are behind him still.

"Are you alright?" The Metal cop asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired. One more pick-up and I'm clocking out." The driver said.

"I thought you said you had a delivery." The Metal cop said.

"Did I?" The driver asked nervously.

"Stupid." Sasori said.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck." The Metal cop said.

The driver steps out and runs away screaming and another cop chases after him while the first Metal cop opens the back of the truck only to be blasted by Zaheer's Airbending and Itachi's Fireball Jutsu.

"Let's get out of here!" Zaheer said.

Ming-Hua drives the truck while the police are chasing after them but P'Li uses her Combustionbending to blow up one of the police cars while Kisame uses Water Shark Bomb Jutsu at the second police car but the rest avoid them and keep chasing the truck only for Ghazan to use Lavabending to stop them but another car chases them.

"I don't think so!" Deidara said flying over the car with his clay bird and drops two giant clay birds at the car blowing it up. "See ya, Republic City! I'll come back with my art! Ha!" Deidara said as he and the rest escape from the city.

Back in Zaofu Bolin sneaks behind a pedestal whistling and takes a meteorite and tries to bend it.

"Hey, Bolin." A voice said behind the Earthbender and it's Opal.

"Opal! Oh, wow. You really know how to sneak up on someone." Bolin said.

"What are you doing?" Opal asked.

"Oh, nothing. You know, just…thinking about my body and mustaches that I might have in the future." Bolin said.

"You're acting weird again." Opal said.

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking about mustaches. I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to Metalbend and I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Bolin said.

"Why not?" Opal asked.

"Because it's embarrassing. This isn't the first time I've tried and I've been wanting to Metalbend ever since I heard about Toph. Your grandmother is my biggest hero." Bolin said.

"My mom grew up learning from Toph. Just go and train with her. Stop being scared." Opal said.

"You know what, maybe I am scared, but what about you? I know that you want to go to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it because you're afraid too." Bolin said.

"You know what, you're right. I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom." Opal said.

"Look at us! Talking about our feelings, supporting each other." Bolin said.

"It's nice." Opal said as they hug.

Back at the acupuncture office Lin is still going through memories.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Lin and Young Suyin are in a police office glaring at each other while a middle-aged woman wearing the Metal Officer uniform and is blind is pacing back and forth and it's Toph Beifong._

 _"What were you thinking?" Toph asked Suyin. "And what were YOU thinking? You two have put me in an impossible position." Toph said._

 _"You're mad at me? She's the one, who was running around with criminals." Young Lin said._

 _"This is your fault!" Young Suyin yelled._

 _"I was doing my job!" Young Lin yelled back._

 _"Enough! Here's what we're going to do. Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible." Toph said._

 _"What? Where am I supposed to go?" Young Suyin asked._

 _"You'll go stay with your grandparents. Lin, give me the arrest report." Toph ordered and Lin does so and Toph rips it up._

 _"Mom, what are you doing?! You can't cover this up! There were witnesses!" Young Lin said._

 _"I'm the Chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!" Toph said._

 _"So, once again, Suyin gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences." Young Lin said._

 _"This is the only option." Toph said sitting down and puts her hands on her face._

 _Flashback End._

The acupuncturist removes the needles.

"You're going to feel a bit fragile so it's best for you to take it easy." The acupuncturist said.

"I don't need to rest. I need to do something I should've done a long time ago." Lin said leaving.

Korra and Suyin are still Metalbending while Sasuke is training with his new platinum sword.

"Congratulations, you're the first Metalbending Avatar." Suyin said.

"You think Aang would've been the first since he travelled with the person, who discovered it." Sasuke said.

Just then Bolin comes to them.

"So, um, I've been thinking and I'd like to try to learn Metalbending. I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something of a couple years so…" Bolin stops talking.

"Let's get started." Suyin said smiling.

Just then the ground cracks beneath them and they see an angry Lin.

"I think Lin's mad about something." Bolin said to Korra and Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah, ya think?" Sasuke said.

"Su, it's time to talk." Lin said.

"After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?" Suyin asked.

"When we were in Mom's office that day, you could have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away." Lin said.

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero." Suyin said.

"You think she WANTED to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge." Lin said.

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but…" Suyin was cut off by Lin's scoff.

"You made SOME mistakes?" Lin asked.

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd ask, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time." Suyin said.

"You think that just because you live in a big fancy house and have a chef, who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you." Lin said.

"You know what, Lin, YOU'RE the one, who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner, who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago." Suyin said.

"Damn. Burned." Sasuke said.

Lin bends a rock and throws it at Suyin who easily deflects it.

"Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be." Suyin said as she uses a fissure to trip Lin making her fall with a meteorite.

Lin gets back up and Earthbends a staircase while Suyin Metalbends a metal panel at Lin who dodges it with a backflip and then Earthbends many fragments of small rocks at Suyin who evades them by weaving through.

"Should we stop them?" Korra asked.

"You obviously don't have siblings." Sasuke said.

"Fighting is all part of the healing process." Bolin said.

"Not with me and Itachi, but whatever." Sasuke said.

Lin Earthbends at Suyin who dodges with a cartwheel while Suyin's family come to watch the fight.

"Go, Mom!" Wei cheered.

The two sisters keep fighting with Lin Metalbending Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture and smashes it at the wall.

"My sculpture!" Huan said running at his work. "Actually, it looks kinda better." Huan said.

"Artists." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Suyin Metalbends three metal panels toward Lin who deflects them and Earthbends rocks from under Suyin and bends a giant boulder at her but Suyin curls a part of the metal wall to shield herself before rolling out of the way and rolling her boulder at Lin into the pavilion and lands roughly on the stairs.

"You've got it out of your system yet?" Suyin asked.

"Not yet!" Lin said Earthbending a part of the staircase at Suyin who Earthbends a boulder from the ground and begin to charge.

"That's it. I've seen enough." Sasuke said as he gets between them and Opal also comes between them and Airbends the objects aside.

"This fight is over!" Sasuke berated.

"I agree. What are you two doing! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?" Opal asked.

Lin and Suyin breathe heavily and then Lin faints and falls to the ground but Sasuke catches her.

"It's fine. She just passed out." Sasuke said.

"Looks like she's gonna need rest." Korra said.

"Clearly. I'll take her to her room." Sasuke said taking Lin.

The next day Sasuke, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are standing outside of Lin's room.

"So, who's gonna knock?" Korra asked pushing Bolin to the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me! You're the Avatar. Why can't you do it?" Bolin asked.

"I can, but…" Korra stops talking.

"I'LL do it." Sasuke said walking to the door and knocks on it. "Hey, Lin! You've been asleep for sixteen hours. Get up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke. Chief, we just want to see if you're okay." Mako said.

Just then the door opens and they see Lin in a Zaofu attire.

"Good morning." Lin said walking past the gang.

"Okay…?" Sasuke said.

Lin is now in the dining room and the chef gives her a drink.

"What's this?" Lin asked.

"I call it the kalenutsco. It's a mixture of kale, coconut water, and walnuts." The chef said.

Lin takes a sip and then drinks the whole thing.

"Not bad." Lin said and she sees Opal standing outside and starts to leave. "Opal, don't go. Please sit down. I want to talk to you." Lin said.

Opal looks back at Sasuke who nods and Opal enters the dining room and sits with Lin.

"Look, I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things and…well, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night." Lin said.

"It's okay." Opal said.

"Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and…" Lin was cut off.

"It's probably difficult for you to be here." Opal said.

"You're a smart young woman. And an excellent Airbender. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other Airbenders at the Northern Air Temple." Lin said.

"There's a part of me that wants to go, but…I don't want to upset my mom." Opal said.

"When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I become a police chief because I thought it would make her happy, but it didn't. You need to make your decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Lin said.

Opal smiles and hugs Lin who hugs back.

In Suyin's office Suyin and Baatar are having tea and then Opal enters.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" Opal asked.

Outside Lin looks at a statue of Toph and then Suyin joins her sister.

"Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I guess you had something to do with her decision." Suyin said.

"Well, I was just…" Lin was cut off.

"It's okay. I'm glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it's about time I let her choose her own way. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can't imagine what my life would've been like if Mom hadn't sent me away, if I stayed in the city." Suyin said.

"You would probably be in prison." Lin said.

"You're probably right. Make told me you're an excellent police chief. Republid City is lucky to have you. I know would be proud. Can we move on? I'd love for you to be part of my life again. There's plenty of space in the house and the kids would love having their aunt around. I do need a new co-director for my new dance performance." Suyin said.

"Whoa, slow it down. How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?" Lin asked.

"Deal." Suyin said as they shake hands.

Sasuke watches them.

"Well, they made up. Sibling relationships are a complex thing. Isn't that right, Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking up.

Itachi is now in a forest with Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P'Li and he joins them at the camp fire.

"We should've grabbed one of the cops." Sasori said.

"Agreed. Maybe they know something about where the Avatar and that Uchiha kid are hiding." Ming-Hua said.

"They could be anywhere." Ghazan said.

"Ugh! The world's too big! We'll have to turn this damn country upside-down to find those punks! Hmm!" Deidara said.

"Relax. We'll find them. It's just a matter of time." P'Li said looking at her boyfriend who is meditating.

"The Avatar is with the Metal Clan." Zaheer said.

"The what?" Deidara asked.

"A clan of Metalbenders, eh? Very interesting. If the Avatar's there, then it's obvious your kid brother's there too." Kisame said.

"There's no time to waste. Take us there." Itachi said.

Meanwhile in a different forest two figures are walking down and they're Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Where do you think Sasuke could be hiding now?" Kabuto asked.

"Don't worry. Before they left, I managed to place a tracking device without them knowing." Orochimaru said remembering back at Ba Sing Se when Orochimaru sent his snake at them but when Jinora Airbent it away another snake managed to place a tracking device on Sasuke before they got on Oogi. "According to my tracking device, he's currently with the Metal Clan in Zaofu." Orochimaru said.

"Zaofu, huh? I heard it's a secure place. How can we get in?" Kabuto asked.

"I always have a plan." Orochimaru said smirking evilly.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The sixth chapter. Hope this was worth the wait. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	33. Ways of the Airbenders

**New chapter. Hope this was worth the wait. Sorry this took so long, but I'm glad to be back to writing this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 7: Ways of the Airbenders**

At the Northern Air Temple and at a grassy plain there are colorful spirits mingling and flying around and at the temple itself Tenzin is telling his story to the new Airbenders.

"His pupils pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused, just like he had each day during the summer. Instead, he meditated and got his nourishment from the universe." Tenzin said and many Airbenders besides another Airbender listen with disinterest. "So, when Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast on which island?" Tenzin asked.

"Ooooh! Oooh!" The interested Airbender said raising his hand.

"Anyone besides Otaku, who already studied this in his acolyte training?" Tenzin asked.

"Oooh! Oooh!" Otaku said.

"And is answering every question." Tenzin said slightly annoyed.

"Oooh!" Otaku said and Tenzin sighs and prompts him to answer. "Whaletail Island." Otaku said.

"That is correct, again… Now, on day ninety-eight…" Tenzin was cut off by Airbenders laughing and Tenzin sees Bumi capering around with his tunic over his heaf while Bum-Ju peeks from the collar.

"Greetings, air people. I come to seek boring stories to take back to the Spirit World." Bumi said in a falsetto voice and Bum-Ju flies out from his tunic making Bumi fall down and everyone laughs including Jinora but Tenzin glares at his daughter making her get back into discipline position and clears her throat.

Tenzin and Oogi are flying in the sky and showing the Airbenders how to fly a sky bison.

"That is incredible! When do we get to fly around on our sky bison like that?" Kai asked.

"Only after many years of practice and intense training." Tenzin said making the other Airbenders moan. "Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you." Tenzin said.

"What about those? There's a whole herd of bisons." Kai said pointing at the balcony and they see a herd of sky bison.

"Actually, the plural of bison is bison." Tenzin said.

"Whoa, cool! Look at that!" One of the Airbenders said.

"Can we ride those?" Kai asked.

"No, that's a wild herd. It would take many years to tame them. Now, let's get back to our lessons." Tenzin said.

Just then two sky bison are carrying new Airbenders, Kya, Pema, Rohan, Meelo, and Ikki.

"Dad!" Meelo cheered while Ikki waves. "We brought you more Airbenders!" Meelo said.

The two bison land on the ground.

"Okay, everyone is dismissed. We'll pick this up…" Tenzin stops talking as the other Airbenders are gone. "…tomorrow." Tenzin said dismayed and then goes for Kya and Pema. "How are things in the city?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, we had a little scare, but everything is okay. Zaheer infiltrated the temple." Pema said shocking her husband.

"What?! Is everyone alright?" Tenzin asked.

"Everyone's fine. I fought with him, but he got away. Not only that, but there four people wearing black robes with red clouds. They said they were helping new Airbenders, but it was ploy and I fought one of them, but they got away as well." Kya said.

"Black robes with red clouds…" Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"If I didn't know better, they were probably Shinobi from the Shinobi Countries. Zaheer also stole an old necklace that had something to do with Guru…Lak…shmir." Kya said.

"Guru Laghima?" Tenzin asked.

"Right! You know, I can never keep all those gurus straight. There were like a million of them. Remember that long, boring story about that guy who never ate?" Kya asked.

"Yes…I remember." Tenzin said unamused.

Just then an Air Acolyte arrives.

"Avatar Korra and Sasuke Uchiha are calling on the temple's radio." The Air Acolyte informed.

Tenzin is inside the temple's radio and picks up the microphone.

"Korra, Sasuke, are you two alright? Where are you?" Tenzin asked.

"With Beifong's sister in Zaofu. We're totally safe." Korra said.

"Unless we get caught in the middle of another fight between Lin and Su." Sasuke said.

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin asked.

"Not exactly." Korra said.

"We got a call about an Airbender and it turned out to be Su's daughter Opal. We're sending her your way soon." Sasuke said.

"That's wonderful." Tenzin said.

Just then Bolin shoulders Korra and Sasuke aside.

"She IS wonderful! And pretty and smart and smells like flowers…" Bolin said making Tenzin annoyed.

"Hey, Bolin. I got something for you from Opal." Sasuke said.

"Really? What is it?" Bolin asked and just then Sasuke electrocutes Bolin with his Chidori and knocks out the Earthbender.

"Idiot." Sasuke said dragging the unconscious Bolin away.

"That was extreme." Mako said.

"He deserved it." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, how's training going?" Korra asked.

"Not so well. I'm afraid. No one seems to be interested in the hard work of becoming part of the Air Nation." Tenzin said.

"You need to give yourself a break. Let Jinora and kids help you out and what about Bumi? He was a naval commander, maybe he has some ideas about how you get people motivated." Korra said.

"Bumi?! He's the worst student." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, but he loves to organize people. If you ask him for help, you can trick him into taking responsibility by making him think the whole thing is his idea." Korra said.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. You're turning into a pretty wise Avatar after all." Tenzin said.

"Conflict resolution. That's what I do." Korra said hanging up.

Meanwhile Jinora is outside and looking over the mountain range and Kai watches her.

"Okay, Kai. This is your big chance." Kai said and he takes a deep breath and walks to her. "Hey, Jin!" Kai said.

"Oh, hi, Kai." Jinora said.

"Hey, you wanna go down there and see one of those flying bisons?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. We might get in trouble." Jinora said.

"C'mon. Let's have some fun. We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone." Kai said.

"I guess it can't hurt." Jinora said and Kai smiles.

Jinora and Kai open their gliders and fly down to the lake where the herd of bison are while a group of spirits see the two kids flying and some accompany them and a bird-like spirit flies in front of Jinora who gives a smile.

 _"Her smile is pretty. I don't get why she's into Sasuke. He's far from nice and he's obviously not the gentle type. I'll admit he's cool and all, but he and Jinora don't belong together. It's like WE'RE meant for each other."_ Kai said in his mind.

The two fly over a mountain ridge and they catch sight of bison below near a watering hole.

"Look! Baby bisons!" Kai said pointing at three bison calves as one grooms itself and the other two are playing fight. "Why're they on the ground?" Kai asked.

"Air bison calves can't fly after a week or two after they're born. So, the entire herd will stay near the ground, near the valley." Jinora said.

"Let's go see the babies." Kai said as he lands and folds his glider and goes to pet a bison calf. "Aww, they're so cute." Kai said.

"Kai, get outta there!" Jinora called as she sees an adult sky bison flying towards Kai who is paralyzed with fear as the angry adult bison charges at him but Jinora flies past and quickly grabs him from harm's way.

"Wow, you saved me down there. You're an incredible Airbender." Kai said.

"Well, I've been training for a long time and Sasuke already knows I'm great." Jinora said.

"Then why don't you have tattoos like an Airbending master?" Kai asked.

"My dad says I'm not a master yet." Jinora said.

"You can do everything your can. Plus, you have all these spirit-y powers. If anyone's a master, you are." Kai said.

"Thanks, Kai." Jinora said.

"So, I gotta ask, why do you like Sasuke so much?" Kai asked.

"Excuse me?" Jinora asked as her face turns red.

"I mean, Sasuke's cool and all. He's a ninja, he's good at fighting, he's strong, he's smart, but he's kind of a jerk. He calls people idiots all the time, he tells people to shut up, and he's violent." Kai said.

"Sasuke may not look like a good guy, but I know there's good in him. You just have to know that he can be a great guy if you get to know him. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but Sasuke lost his family and clan when he was very young." Jinora said.

"So, what Bolin said was true? He actually did lose his family?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, and what's more it was because of his brother, Itachi Uchiha." Jinora said.

"Okay, back up. His brother killed everybody in his family when he was a little kid?" Kai asked and Jinora nods. "That's messed up. No sibling would make their brother or sister suffer like that. I guess that must be why he's like that now. And I bet he was alone his whole childhood after that." Kai said.

"We should get back before someone finds out we're gone." Jinora said as they open their gliders and fly their way back.

Meanwhile at the temple courtyard Bumi who is now just wearing his singlet is telling stories to other Airbenders.

"And so, we bring the net down on the head pirate and he looks around real sad and he says 'I knew I should have followed my dreams and become a dentist'." Bumi said making the other Airbenders laugh.

"How come you grew up to be so cool when Tenzin became a stick-in-the-mud?" The first Airbender asked.

"I guess cool is something you're born with." Bumi said.

Tenzin arrives at the courtyard.

"Bumi, can I talk to you?" Tenzin asked making the Airbenders walk away.

"Let me guess, you want to criticize me for something?" Bumi asked.

"Actually, I need your help." Tenzin said.

"Oh, yeah? With what?" Bumi asked digging his ear with his pinky.

"I don't think I'm doing well with the new Airbenders and everyone knows you're a natural leader." Tenzin said smiling awkwardly.

"True, I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award, twice." Bumi said.

"What would you do if you were to charge? Help me be more like you." Tenzin said.

"I'd love to. You've got to use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down so you can build them back up. Rule with an iron fist, show them who is the master." Bumi said.

"Thanks for the insight." Tenzin said.

"My pleasure." Bumi said.

It's daybreak at the temple and Tenzin barges into the dorm and uses Airbending to blast a horn waking all the Airbenders.

"Dawn patrol! Everyone up!" Tenzin yelled.

"What're you doing? It's barely light out." Bumi said groggily.

"I'm taking your advice. I'm going to break you down and bring you back up! Now, get moving recruit!" Tenzin yelled making Bumi sigh.

On a mountainside Tenzin leaps up the mountain and Jinora follows and so does Kai but he stumbles and the remaining Airbenders who grunt prop themselves up the plateaued summit.

"Nothing like a ten-mile hike first thing in the morning." Tenzin said.

"Do these robes come in a warm bison fur version?" An Airbender asked.

"No, of course not!" Tenzin said making the Airbender scowl.

"If it weren't so cold, I'd go right back to sleep." Bumi said.

"Then, this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique. Airbenders are able to warm themselves only with their breathing." Tenzin said sitting down. "Everyone get into the lotus position." Tenzin said and everyone does so and they start meditating. "Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping." Tenzin said.

"You know, when I said that thing about an iron fist…" Bumi was cut off.

"Hush! Meditation time! Focus!" Tenzin yelled making Bumi sigh and returns to meditation.

Later there are multiple wooden posts.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Bumi asked.

"Now that we're refreshed and loose from our hike and meditation, it's time for a balancing exercise. The key is to maintain your heaven and earth connection." Tenzin said leaping onto a pole and takes out a feather and levitates it with Airbending. "Now you try." Tenzin said and the Airbenders try to do what was instructed but they're struggling. "Back up your posts! It's not hard if you concentrate." Tenzin said and Bumi struggles and falls. "Get back up! What's the matter, soldier?" Tenzin asked sternly making Bumi glare as a feather falls on his face.

"Don't you think you're a little hard on them?" Jinora asked.

"Don't worry, they can take it." Tenzin said and he sees Otaku with lemurs. "Ignore the lemurs digging your ears and concentrate on your breathing and you won't know they're there!" Tenzin said but Otaku loses his balance and falls as the lemurs take his post.

It's now mid-morning and they're at another courtyard and Tenzin is shaving Daw's head and Daw is sad that his hair is gone.

"When the head is shaved, an Airbender is able to feel the wind around him. It is both humbling and freeing." Tenzin said.

"Hey, you wanna go sneak away and check on the baby bisons?" Kai asked Jinora who shushes him.

"You should be paying attention." Jinora said making Kai taken aback but he shrugs and walks off.

"Alright, who's next?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm not sure I want my head shaved." An Airbender said.

"That's fine. Shaving your head is a personal choice." Tenzin said shocking Daw.

"Wait, what?" Daw asked.

"Anyone else?" Tenzin asked but the other Airbenders shake their heads. "Fine! Then we can get to our next training exercise; obstacle course!" Tenzin said making everyone moan.

"You're pushing them too hard. Maybe we should give them a break." Jinora said.

"Jinora, I have this under control." Tenzin said making his daughter glare at him.

At the obstacle course which is filled with spinning bells a female Airbender weaves through the bells.

"Concentrate! Remember, Airbenders move like the wind." Tenzin said.

The female Airbender weaves through the bells and smiles but then a watermelon strikes her and sends her to the mud and it's Ikki and Meelo who are loading watermelons into a cannon and at the rope obstacle Otaku is hanging for dear life while the previous female Airbender crosses before being struck by another watermelon and Kai runs through the rope making Otaku lose his grip and Kai runs up the course and confronts the next obstacle which is a cactus-ridden balancing obstacle.

"Stay light on your feet, and you'll never feel the stinging rash cactus." Tenzin said.

Kai easily leaps through the balancing poles before crashing into an Airbender and causing both of them to fall into the cactus patch.

Later on a cliff Kai reaches the cliff with ease overtaking Bumi and Otaku.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Bumi. If you don't make it over the next thirty seconds, they'll ALL have to run through the course again!" Tenzin said.

"You can do it, Bumi!" An Airbender said.

"Come on!" Another Airbender said.

Bumi leaps to the next ledge but loses his grip and falls to the mud.

"Get back up on the wall, recruit! You're letting your fellow Airbenders down!" Tenzin yelled.

"I'm finished! I've never wanted to be an Airbender and I'm too old to be back at boot camp. Count me out!" Bumi said walking off.

"Fine, quit! We don't need your attitude in the new Air Nation!" Tenzin yelled.

"Master Tenzin, when do we get to go home and visit our families?" Daw asked.

"Go home? You just got here!" Tenzin said.

"When's dinner? I'm starving." A female Airbender said.

"Can I change out of my robe now? It's itchy." An Airbender said.

"This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison." Kai said.

"I'm tired of all this complaining! Jinora, take over!" Tenzin said.

"Does this mean I'm the master now?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, just lead them through some basic exercises." Tenzin said.

"Well, since I'm a master, when do you think I can get my tattoos?" Jinora asked.

"What brought this on?" Tenzin asked.

"I was just talking to Kai and he was asking me…" Jinora was cut off.

"Kai! What does HE know about when you should get tattoos?" Tenzin asked as Kai awkwardly slides behind other Airbenders. "The answer is 'no'! You're just a little girl!" Tenzin said.

"I'm NOT a little girl anymore! I can Airbend JUST as well as you! I know EVERYTHING about our culture and history and I have a stronger connection with the spirits that you ever will. And you know what, not only Kai thinks I should be a master, but Sasuke would think so too! He knows I'm just as gifted! Lead your own class!" Jinora yelled storming off.

"Ikki, Meelo, you're up. Just lead them through the Bagua circle." Tenzin said leaving.

"Look to your left. Look to your right. One of those people will not make it out of here alive." Meelo said.

Meanwhile Jinora is at the temple's radio and uses the microphone.

"Hello?" A voice asked and it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Jinora asked.

"Hey, Jin. What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, do you think I could be an Airbending master?" Jinora asked.

"Of course I do. You're smart, you know about Air culture and history, and you have an excellent connection with the spirits. You'd fit well to be a master. What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted your opinion." Jinora said as tears flow from her face.

"Jin, what happened? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing. I'll see you soon." Jinora said hanging up.

At Zaofu in the guesthouse Sasuke tries to call Jinora again.

"Jin? Jin?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Jinora called me and she sounded pretty sad." Sasuke said.

"Maybe something happened during training. I'm sure they'll be fine." Korra said.

Jinora is outside looking at the flying bison herd and Kai finds her.

"Hey, sorry what I've said got you into trouble with your dad." Kai said.

"It's not your fault. He just can't believe that I'm growing up now and I don't need him telling me what to do like one of his recruits." Jinora said.

"I know something that'll cheer you up." Kai said.

Jinora and Kai fly to the valley where they found the bison herd but they find it empty.

"Where did all the spirits go?" Jinora asked.

"Where are the babies?" Kai asked.

Just then Jinora is caught by a fired net and Kai turns and Airbends someone away and tries to help Jinora but is blocked by an earth wall and someone fires a net at Kai and they're both caught.

Later the two are sent to a camp and are thrown to the ground in front of a rustler.

"What're these kids doing in my camp?" The rustler leader asked.

"We caught them sneaking around. Thought they might tell someone we're here." A rustler said.

"They're the new Airbenders. Must be living up in the temple. Hurry up and gather the rest of the gang and let's get outta here before someone comes looking for these kids. I'll 'em to Ba Sing Se, with the rest of the fresh meat." The rustler leader said making Jinora and Kai become fearful.

Meanwhile Tenzin is inside the temple meditating.

"Tattoos. How could she think? Breathe. Focus. Bumi ruins everything. Inhale. Focus." Tenzin said.

"Taking a little break?" Pema asked entering.

"I've failed. Bumi quit, the rest of the Airbenders want to go home. Can't they see that I'm trying to rebuild an entire culture?" Tenzin asked.

"You know, just because these people can Airbend, doesn't mean they're Air Nomads." Pema said.

"Tell me about it." Tenzin said.

"I remembered when I moved down my parents' house to become an Air Acolyte. That first night, I was so scared and lonely and the bed was so hard." Pema said.

"It's actually better for your back." Tenzin said but Pema scowls. "Sorry." Tenzin said.

"The point is; I really wanted to be there, but it still took time for me to adjust to feel like I was a part of it all. The people are probably feeling the same way. You have to be patient." Pema said.

"Now I know how Korra feels when I'm talking to her." Tenzin said and kisses Pema. "Thank you, Pema." Tenzin said.

Outside Tenzin finds Bumi talking to two Airbenders.

"Bumi, I want to apologize for losing my patience." Tenzin said.

"I'm not talking to you." Bumi said walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" Tenzin called but sighs. "Where's Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

"I saw her fly off on her glider with her boyfriend." An Airbender said.

"What?! Her boyfriend? Kai…" Tenzin said.

At the rustler's camp Jinora, Kai, and the bison calves are locked in cages.

"How can you steal these bison? They're endangered." Jinora said.

"Well, that's why they're worth so much. The Earth Queen and her fancy friends pay big money for bison steaks and other rare meats. I even heard she ate her dad's pet bear." The rustler leader said.

"You're disgusting!" Jinora said.

"Hey, do that spirit beaming thing you did to find me and Sasuke. Go to the temple for help." Kai said.

"I can't. I'm all cramped in here and I need quiet and time to focus. But, maybe I can send a message." Jinora said as she focuses. "Spirits, I need your help." Jinora said and a spirit appears. "Go find Bum-Ju and tell him we're in trouble." Jinora said.

The spirit flies out of the cage.

At the temple Bum-Ju chitters at Bumi.

"No, I don't think I should apologize. Tenzin just wants to boss everybody around. I'm too old for that." Bumi said but Bum-Ju chitters. "Well, let's face it. I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender!" Bumi said and Bum-Ju chitters again. "Well, that's your opinion." Bumi said.

Bum-Ju curls up and sleeps but then the spirit Jinora called appears and the two spirits converse and Bum-Ju jumps on Bumi.

"Wait, Jinora sent a spirit and she's in trouble?" Bumi asked and Bum-Ju and the spirit fly off.

Bumi finds the Airbenders being trained by Meelo.

"Jinora's in trouble. We have to go help her." Bumi said.

"How do you know?" An Airbender asked.

"Bum-Ju's friend told me." Bumi said.

"You're able to communicate with the spirits?" Otaku asked.

"More or less. I get the gist. Let's go." Bumi said.

"Shouldn't Master Tenzin be dealing with this? I don't want to get into trouble." Daw said.

"Master Tenzin isn't here. It's up to us. Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison. Airbenders, move out!" Bumi said as the Airbenders follow him.

The Airbenders follow the spirit on two flying bison and they land on a cliffside overlooking the camp and Bumi takes out a telescope and spies on the rustlers.

"Bison rustlers. They've got Kai and Jinora locked in crates. Looks like they're getting ready to leave, we'll have to move fast." Bumi said.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers. I can tell without that telescope that they're mean-looking." Daw said.

"Listen, this is what we've been training for." Bumi said.

"We haven't been training that long." Daw said.

"That's not important now. Remember how we persevered together on that obstacle course?" Bumi asked.

"You actually quit." Otaku pointed out.

"Well, I'm not quitting now. I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone, but we're Airbenders and there aren't many of us so we've got to stick together. They've got two of our own in cages out there and we're not leaving until we bring them home." Bumi said.

"Leave no Airbender behind!" Meelo said.

The rustlers close and lock a cage with a bison calf and the calves whimper Kai takes two twigs and picks the lock.

"In, down, twist." Kai said and manages to unlock his cage and frees himself and a calf and is about to free Jinora next.

"Free the bison first." Jinora said.

Just then a bison rustler grabs Kai.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The bison rustler asked but Kai Airbends the rustler away alerting the other rustlers.

The rustlers run up but then other Airbenders charge into the camp and deliver air blasts at the rustlers who defend themselves with earth walls and Kai prepares to go for the rustler leader who knocks Kai away with Earthbending.

Daw is about to be captured by the next but he feels wind coming from the fired net allowing him to dodge it and counter attacks but the rustler leader splits the Airbenders with Earthbending but Meelo leaps up the earth wall and knocks the leader off while two Airbenders ride on Ikki's air scooter sneak up and ambush another rustler while Bumi lets out a war cry and Airbenders charge at the camp as Meelo defeat the last rustler.

The rustler leader runs for the truck and drives off.

"Kai!" Jinora cried.

Kai grabs his glider and flies after the truck.

Meanwhile Tenzin is riding on Oogi when three adult bison fly past them and he sees them going after a truck.

"What's going on down there?" Tenzin asked looking down.

"Kai! Help!" Jinora cried.

"Jinora! I'm coming!" Tenzin said flying after the truck.

Kai catches the truck and enters it while knocking off the rustler leader who regains himself and restrains Kai but then an adult bison goes for the truck.

"What the…?" The rustler leader stops talking.

Tenzin directs Oogi to knock against the truck and Kai leaps off the truck and onto Oogi as an adult bison stops in front of the truck and Airbends stunning the rustler leader and Kai gets off in anger.

"You got me. I give up." The rustler leader said but Kai delivers air strikes at the leader sending him against the truck.

"You think you can kidnap Jinora and all these baby bisons?!" Kai demanded as he throws the rustler leader upward and then slams him against the truck once more and is about to attack again but Tenzin stops him.

"Kai, that's enough. An Airbender never attacks a defenseless opponent." Tenzin said.

"Sasuke would have done it." Kai said.

"But Sasuke's not an Airbender and you're not Sasuke." Tenzin said.

It's evening and the spirits roam around once more while Bumi locks the rustlers in their cages.

"Maybe you haven't heard, but there's new Airbenders on these parts. And you never mess with an Airbender's bison." Bumi said smugly.

"Without my shaved head, I'd never could have dodged that net. I really felt it coming at me. You guys should TOTALLY get shaved." Daw said to other Airbenders.

"I'm proud of you. Your connection with the spirits, natural leadership, you remind me of Dad." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I guess I was just scared of not being able to to measure up as an Airbender. You know, even though I'm Aang's son, I never really felt that I was a part of the Air Nation." Bumi said.

"You are now." Tenzin said.

Ikki and Meelo are playing bison claves while Jinora and Kai snuggle the mother bison who licks Jinora.

"They're so friendly now." Kai said.

"The bison are the original Airbenders. They recognize their own kind." Tenzin said.

"Thanks for helping me, Kai." Jinora said.

"Sasuke would've done the same thing. I may not be a Sasuke substitute, but when he's not around, I can be there for you." Kai said.

"Dad, I'm sorry for running off." Jinora said.

"I'm just lucky no one got hurt." Tenzin said hugging Jinora. "I also realize that I was too harsh on you." Tenzin said.

"Does that mean I can get my Airbender tattoos?" Jinora asked.

"It's hard for me to believe that my little girl is growing up enough to have her tattoos. I promise I'll think about it." Tenzin said.

"Sounds fair." Jinora said.

"Jinora, look! They're flying!" Kai said pointing at the bison calves awkwardly flying while kicking their feet aimlessly.

"I guess everyone is growing up." Tenzin said.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The seventh chapter. Hope this was worth the wait. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


	34. Terror on the Inside

**New chapter. Hope this was worth the wait. Sorry this took so long, but I'm glad to be back to writing this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Book 3: Change**

 **Chapter 8: Terror on the Inside**

In Zaofu at the courtyard Korra is sparring with Wing who fires two meteorites at the Avatar who dodges and sends out a metal cable of her own at Wing who dodges twice and traps it in the ground and then bends it back at her making the impact knock Korra on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!" Wing said pumping his fists.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend." Wei said bored and unhappy pointing at Bolin who is still struggling to bend metal.

"Hang on! I think I've got it. Lemme try this." Bolin said still trying to bend metal but nothing. "Okay, maybe…" Bolin was cut off by a slab of metal sent by Wei.

"Trial by fire. It's the best way to learn Metalbending." Wei instructed as he sends a meteorite at Bolin who ducks and then bends a small pebble getting at Wei's forehead. "Agh!" Wei grunted in pain.

Sasuke, Mako, and Asami arrive and watch Bolin's attack.

"Nice shot, Bo." Mako said.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to bend metal, not earth?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, cheater!" Wei said rubbing his forehead.

"Metalbending is extremely difficult. No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all. It's not normal." Bolin said but then Korra dodges Wing's attacks and manages to knock him to the ground with her cable.

"Whoohoo! Metalbending champion!" Korra cheered.

"Korra seems to get it down." Sasuke said.

"Oh, sure. She's the Avatar." Bolin said.

"Hey, you're a Shinobi, right? Can't you use Earth style or something?" Wei asked.

"No. I just do Fire style and Lightning style. I have the metal sword Xiba gave me, but you can't bend it." Sasuke said.

"Man!" Wei said.

"Guys. It's time o get cleaned up." Asami said.

"Right. It's Opal's farewell dinner." Sasuke said.

"Aw, and now I have to say bye to Opal! This is the worse day ever!" Bolin whined walking away sadly.

"For the love of Kami, Bolin…" Sasuke said face palming.

Later everyone is at the dining table and the chef serves Opal's plate.

"Thanks for making my favorite food." Opal said.

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal. No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do." The chef said serving more food.

"Every time I eat raw kale, I'm going to think of you." Bolin said.

"You're so sweet." Opal said making Sasuke gag at the two.

"This stinks! We're just starting to get to know each other and now you're off to the Northern Air Temple." Bolin said.

"We'll be together soon. You guys are coming up after finding more Airbenders, right?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, but that's…in the future. I hate the future." Bolin said.

"Oh, my Kami. Kill me." Sasuke said.

"Until then, we'll always have kale." Opal said offering a piece of kale and Bolin bites on it.

"Kid, can I give you relationship advice?" Varrick asked.

"No…" Bolin said.

"Well, your loss. Zhu Li, bring me the thing." Varrick said as Zhu Li comes and gives a contraption. "Check out my latest invention; an Airbender finder." Varrick introduced.

"Wait, it can find Airbenders?" Korra asked as Asami points it at the Avatar and nothing happens.

"I think it's broken." Asami said.

"What a waste." Sasuke said.

"It's not broken. She needs to AIRBEND to it. How else do you expect this thing to work?" Varrick said.

"Thanks, but I think we'll stick to our way of finding Airbenders with reports." Sasuke said.

On the other side of the table Mako strains to hear the conversation.

"What's going on? I can't hear anything. I hate sitting here." Mako said but then he sees Aiwei staring at him awkwardly. "Uh, not because of you." Mako said sheepishly.

"I can tell you're lying." Aiwei said dryly as the Firebender slumps in his chair embarrassed of his outburst.

Suyin taps her glass to get everyone's attention and she stands up.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please? Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon to be Airbending Master." Suyin said as Wei and Wing tear up while Huan rolls his eyes. "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us to the new era!" Suyin said as everyone raise their glasses.

Later outside Sasuke escorts Opal to the airship and she boards into it and the airship starts to take off while Opal is at the ship's window waving goodbye to her family and friends who wave back while Bolin starts to cry and hugs onto Sasuke's shoulder much to the Uchiha's dismay.

"Lock it down for the night." A guard said into a walkie-talkie.

"We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning." Lin said.

"Understood. Thanks for your hospitality, Su." Sasuke said.

"And thank you for coming." Suyin said.

Later the metal petals start to close the city and a guard patrols the houses during the night but then eight figures are moving across a bridge through the city's park and the figures are Zaheer, Itachi, Ming-Hua, Sasori, Ghazan, Kisame, P'Li, and Deidara and later go under the bridge to stay out of sight of the guards and Zaheer and Itachi wave their hands to direct their group to keep going and go pass another guard and they go for the guest houses and they find Bolin and Mako sleeping.

"Kale, kale, kale…Opal…" Bolin said in his sleep.

"Stupid kid." Deidara said but Sasori smacks him.

Pabu wakes up and looks out to see the eight criminals and squeaks loudly to alarm the brothers making Bolin wake up.

"What? What's goin' on?" Bolin asked but sees nothing. "Go back to sleep, Pabu." Bolin said going back to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city of Zaofu in an alleyway something emerges from the ground and there are two figures which are Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Infiltration successful." Orochimaru said.

"Now, we just need to find Sasuke. He's somewhere in this city." Kabuto said.

"With the tracking device still active, finding him will be no problem." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto begin moving without being detected by guards and they find two guest houses.

"Sasuke has to be here." Kabuto said.

"Hold on." Orochimaru said looking down at eight figures. "Those four look familiar. How interesting." Orochimaru said.

The eight go for the two guest houses and Zaheer directs his group to an adjacent window which is Korra's room while Itachi directs his group to another window which is Sasuke's room and Ming-Hua creates an ice sickle to scratch the window making a hole into the window while Sasori puts a kunai on his chakra thread and uses it to create a hole on the window.

Zaheer and his group attempt to break into Korra's room but then Naga wakes up and growls but they fire a shirshu-spit dart at the polar bear-dog knocking her out making the Avatar wake up as well and sees Zaheer bending wind at her who dodges the wind and is about to attack but a dart gets her knocking her out allowing Ghazan and P'Li to pick her up.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's room Sasori manages to create a full circle of the window and the four enter the room making the Uchiha wake up and he sees the four.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke asked as they fire a shirshu dart at the Uchiha who deflects with it with his kunai. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been a while, Sasuke." One of the figures said.

"That voice… No, it can't be…" Sasuke stops talking as the figure reveals to be Itachi. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"So, this is where you've been all this time. You've made quite a name for yourself in this country." Itachi said.

"Shut up! How'd you get here?!" Sasuke said.

"Call it a mission." Kisame said.

"So, you're finally here to kill me? Well, I'm not going to let that happen!" Sasuke yelled as he activates his Sharingan.

"Let's kill him already." Sasori said.

"No. Remember why we're here." Itachi said.

"He's already a threat. Let's just send him straight to Hell." Deidara said throwing a detonating clay bird at Sasuke who dodges creating a explosion.

"Damn it, Deidara." Itachi said but Sasuke delivers a slash with his sword at Itachi who disappears in ravens allowing Sasori to try and trap Sasuke with his chakra threads.

Sasuke cuts the threads with his sword and uses Fireball Jutsu only for Kisame to use Water Shark Bomb Jutsu to get rid of the fireball while Deidara throws detonating clay at Sasuke blowing him up.

"Ha! Game over, kid." Deidara said but then they see a log.

"Substitution Jutsu." Itachi said and he sees Sasuke using Dragon Flame Jutsu at the four but Itachi counters with his Fireball Jutsu.

Meanwhile at the brothers' room Pabu leaps onto Bolin's bed to try and get his attention.

"Huh, what? Oh, Pabu. It's not playtime right now." Bolin said but Pabu goes for the window. "Okay, we need to have a serious talk…" Bolin stops talking as he sees Zaheer and his gang taking Korra. "What the?! They've got Korra!" Bolin yelled waking up Mako and they rush out.

The brothers rush out and confront the gang.

"Let her go!" Mako yelled sending out a fire blast while Bolin throws a boulder.

P'Li absorbs the fire blast while Ming-Hua stops the boulder with her Waterbending and then sends a water line at the brothers but Mako counters with more Firebending but P'Li and Zaheer attack with their respective elements at the brothers who dodge and hide behind a pillar and Mako sees two guards.

"They've got Korra!" Mako yelled and an alarm goes off while spotlights beam down at the four criminals.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-Hua said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto watch from the rooftop.

"Looks like things aren't going our way." Kabuto said and just then they see an explosion on one of the guest houses and see Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara going out of the house while Sasuke confronts the four.

"It doesn't matter in the slightest!" Orochimaru said smirking and goes for them.

Mako and Bolin see Sasuke fighting against the four Akatsuki members.

"Sasuke!" Bolin said.

"He's in trouble!" Mako said.

Just then another spotlight beams down on the four.

"Damn it!" Sasori said.

"Things just don't go smoothly, do they?" Kisame asked.

"Looks like your surprise attack failed, Itachi. Get lost or I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke yelled.

"You couldn't even do that the last time we met. How would you think things will go differently?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke charges to attack but then a giant snake comes in between and reveals to be Orochimaru.

"I hope I'm not interrupting this reunion." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled.

"He's here too?" Sasori asked.

"My, my. Those robes… They sure bring back memories, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame." Orochimaru said.

"Well, well. As I live and breathe, Orochimaru himself. It's been years since you've defected." Kisame said.

"Tch, as if dealing with that brat wasn't enough. Now we have to deal with you, snake scum!" Sasori yelled.

"Isn't this nice? Two Uchiha brothers in my grasp. This will be very interesting." Orochimaru said.

"If you're still planning on to try and take my Sharingan, as well as Sasuke's then you're in very much in error." Itachi said.

"Shut up, all of you!" Sasuke yelled using Dragon Flame Jutsu at Orochimaru and Itachi.

Zaheer and his gang watch Itachi's group deal with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Looks like they've got their hands full. Back-up plan." Ghazan said.

P'Li fires a blast at each spotlight while Mako and Bolin take cover sending them flying to land outside Asami's door and the heiress runs out of help.

"We can't let them take Korra and Sasuke's alone fighting four more people and that Orochimaru guy!" Mako said.

"I don't think they're gonna go far. Look!" Asami said pointing at Zaofu guards attacking Zaheer's gang but the four easily defeat them.

Zaheer's gang try to run but are stopped by slabs of metal by Lin, Suyin, Wei, and Wing as well as one of the guards.

"We have you surrounded! It's over! Release the Avatar!" The guard ordered.

Ghazan then unleashes lava from under the pile but Lin propels herself away with a rock while the guards do the same with their metal cables.

"No way! That guy's bending lava! That's awesome…ly not good for us." Bolin said.

Sasuke slashes at Orochimaru with his sword who blocks with his own sword and Itachi who is behind them throws shurikens at Orochimaru who disappears in snakes and Sasuke throws his own kunais to counters against Itachi and as the brothers are clashing their kunais Orochimaru extends his arm transforming it into snakes and they go for the two brothers but Deidara plants the snakes with snake detonating clay causing the snakes to blow up to keep the former Sanin away and as Orochimaru is about to attack Sasori uses chakra threads to keep Orochimaru still and pulls him away.

"No!" Kabuto yelled slashing the chakra threads with his chakra blade.

"Many thanks, Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"Not bad, for a lanky weakling." Deidara said.

"Tch, get lost!" Sasori yelled throwing a blast of fire from under his sleeves at Kabuto who backs off.

Sasuke and Itachi continue fighting with each other and as they lock weapons Itachi uses his Sharingan.

"Not this time!" Sasuke yelled using Chidori on Itachi who disappears in ravens again and fly past Sasuke who swats the ravens.

While Sasuke is distracted by the ravens Orochimaru summons a snake to try and catch Sasuke who destroys the snake with his sword and then uses Dragon Flame Jutsu on Orochimaru sending the former Sanin back but Orochimaru summons a snake out of his mouth and then out of the snake's mouth Orochimaru emerges and tries to get Sasuke who is about to attack but Itachi impales at Orochimaru with his kunai but it's another snake which summons Orochimaru again and sends out more snakes at the brothers who manage to destroy the snakes and after the snakes are gone Sasuke tries to slash at Itachi who sidesteps and grabs his little brother's shoulder and tosses him away but Sasuke uses his sword to skid and stop.

"I'll admit, you've improved since last time I saw you, Sasuke. I suppose the papers I've been reading about you were right." Itachi said.

"So, you knew what I was doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Stopping an anti-bending revolution, battling dark spirits and defeating an even darker one and stopping it from destroying the world. I never expected it would be you. I honestly thought your time with the Avatar has made you soft." Itachi said.

"Shut up about Korra!" Sasuke yelled as he's about to attack but then a chakra thread stops him.

"You're nothing but trouble, brat!" Sasori said.

"Let go!" Sasuke yelled but then many spider clay crawl on him.

"Goodbye, kid." Deidara said as he makes an explosion.

As the smoke clears Sasuke is gone.

"Is he finished?" Kisame asked.

Just then lightning strikes at Deidara knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid asshole." Sasuke said.

"You used Substitute Jutsu again to escape the explosion.

"If I run out of chakra, I'll keep fighting." Sasuke said.

"My, my. Very determined." Orochimaru said.

"Why don't you just come with us, Sasuke? It'll save you the trouble." Kabuto said.

"So, Itachi, threat or asset?" Kisame asked.

"We still need to determine that." Itachi said.

"Enough out of you!" Sasuke yelled as he attacks the two again.

Meanwhile the Metal Clan and Team Avatar are being pinned down by P'Li's combustion blasts while Ghazan and Ming-Hua protect her from retaliation attacks and Korra is conscious again but still paralyzed.

"I'm going to create some cover. We've got to get out of here." Zaheer said.

"What about Itachi's group?" Ming-Hua asked.

"They're dealing with that kid right now. Whether they join us or not is their choice." Zaheer said as he uses Airbending to create a mask of smoke from Ghazan's lava but then his wrist is caught by a guard's metal cable allowing the guard to reel Zaheer off the platform.

Ghazan sends a lava bomb at the guard who breaks cover to go after Zaheer but is blocked by another guard with a metal slab and Bolin, Mako, Lin, and Asami take cover together behind a slab of metal in order to avoid the criminals' attacks and as Mako and Bolin deliver their attacks P'Li sees this and arcs a combustion blast at them but Suyin bends a slab of metal as well as Wei and Wing.

"How did they get in here?" Lin asked as they avoid another combustion blast.

"I don't know, we're not letting them escape." Suyin said as three guards use more metal slabs to create a bridge to get to the criminals but Ghazan knocks the guards off with his Earthbending.

"There's no way to get across that moat." Asami said.

"We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables." Suyin said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Except we'll be blown to bits the second that third-eyed freak sees us." Lin said sarcastically but another combustion blasts attacks.

"She's a Combustionbender. If one of you stuns her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily." Suyin said.

"Bolin can land a shot." Mako said.

"I can?" Bolin asked.

"You have to take her out right before we drop down." Suyin said.

"I do?" Bolin asked.

Sasuke continues to attack at Itachi and Orochimaru who both dodge his attacks and Orochimaru uses snakes to trap Sasuke but Itachi destroys the snakes and uses Fireball Jutsu at Orochimaru who slithers away and goes for Sasuke who stabs at him with his sword but Orochimaru blocks with his own sword and tries to attack but they're both trapped in a water prison by Kisame.

"Let's just bring your brother back to the hideout. The Leader can decide what to with him." Kisame said.

"We can also bring Orochimaru and have his head on a platter." Sasori said.

"Oh, is that how you think of your old partner, Sasori?" Orochimaru asked.

Just then Kisame's robe starts moving.

"What the…?" Kisame asked as he's levitating in the air and something slams him to the ground.

"Now what?" Sasori asked.

Coming out of Kisame's robe is Hawk.

"Take THAT, Shark boy! That'll teach you to trap Sasuke." Hawk said.

"Hawk." Sasuke said.

"A spirit?" Kabuto asked.

"Tch, I don't have time for this!" Sasori yelled as he sends chakra threads at Hawk but then a chained kunai connects to the threads and the chain start electrocuting Sasori making him back off.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" Someone said and it's Xiba with his chained kunai.

"Xiba." Sasuke said.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some brave boy." Orochimaru said.

"You should leave while you can." Itachi said.

"Forget it! I'm not abandoning Sasuke." Xiba said.

"Neither am I." Hawk said.

"This is annoying. How longer do we have to deal two stupid kids and a spirit?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori, stay close to me." Itachi said.

"Kabuto, you should back off and let me handle the rest." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he returns to the rooftops.

"I'm tired of dealing with you! Back off!" Sasuke yelled and just then his mark glows and white marks appear on his body while his eyes turn pure white, his hair grows longer and also turns white, angelic like spirit wings appear on his back, and his Sharingan is still active.

"That form." Itachi said.

"Could this be that spirit mark we saw earlier?" Orochimaru asked.

 _"This power… Could this be the power Raava gave me?"_ Sasuke asked. _"In that case… I will use this to get rid of you!"_ Sasuke yelled charging at the two.

At the top of the dome Suyin, Lin, Wei, and Wing are in position.

"If we're in trouble, Metalbend us up." Suyin said and the twins nod.

"We're in position." Wing said on walkie-talkie.

"Copy that. It's Bolin time." Mako said.

"Bolin time. Bolin time." Bolin said and then bends a boulder at P'Li who ducks and avoids it and then fires another attack making them hide and Mako strikes back. "I can't get a clear shot." Bolin said.

"You have to." Mako said.

"Are we a go?" Wing asked through the walkie-talkie.

"No go!" Mako said.

"Copy that. We're a go." Wing said.

"No! I said no go! Wait!" Mako said but Lin and Suyin drop down while the criminals are still attacking the guards but P'Li looks up at the sisters. "Bolin, take the shot!" Mako said.

Deidara gets up and gets on his clay bird and sees the sisters going down at the four criminals.

"Not on my watch, you filthy benders!" Deidara said as he makes his clay bird fly at the sisters.

Asami sees Deidara fly at the sisters.

"We got a problem. One of those robed ninjas are going for Lin and Su now." Asami said.

"What?!" Mako asked looking at Deidara. "No!" Mako yelled.

P'Li gets ready to fire while Deidara prepares a detonating clay but then Bolin fires a small pebble at P'Li and it manages to hit dead center on her third eye tattoo knocking her back and causing her attack to explode on her team.

"That's one." Mako said smiling.

"But he's still going!" Asami said.

"Get ready to get blown away by my art! Ha!" Deidara said preparing to throw his detonating clay.

Unknowing to him Xiba and Hawk get on his bird and Xiba thrusts his Equalist glove on the bird causing an electrocution on Deidara and causing an explosion and they fall but Hawk catches Xiba and they fly off while Deidara falls.

"Xiba did it!" Asami said.

"Nice!" Mako cheered.

Lin and Suyin land and Lin takes Korra and they start to travel back to the top of the dome but before they could move water traps Lin's leg and it's Ming-Hua but Mako blasts at her with a fire blast to distract the Waterbender.

Zaheer is fighting two guards but then he sees Lin and Suyin escaping with Korra.

"No!" Zaheer said as he uses his glider to fly up to chase the sisters.

Sasuke in his new mark form attacks Itachi and Orochimaru with multi punches and kicks and slashes with his sword and then uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but the two dodge the attacks.

"So, this is Sasuke's different form. Has he been touched by the spirits?" Itachi asked.

"To think that wretched light spirit got rid of my Curse Mark! She ruined my chances of taking hid body!" Orochimaru said as he summons snakes at Sasuke.

 _"Chidori Heaven!"_ Sasuke yelled creating white lightning in his left hand and charges at Orochimaru destroying the snakes and then gets the former Sanin electrocuting him.

"Inconceivable!" Orochimaru yelled and Sasuke knocks him back.

Sasuke then charges at Itachi who disappears in ravens and flies past him but Sasuke unleashes white lightning around himself and gets the ravens as well as Itachi in the process but he recovers and uses Fireball Jutsu.

 _"Fire Style: Light Burn!"_ Sasuke yelled summons white fire from his mouth to counter Itachi's fireball but Itachi manages to sneak behind Sasuke and pins him to the ground.

"You've gotten considerably stronger, Sasuke. That gives me much more reason to keep an eye on you." Itachi said. "Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, we're leaving. We'll come back for him later." Itachi said.

"Right now?" Sasori asked.

"Whatever. Next time, he's ours!" Deidara said summoning another giant clay bird.

"See you, kid. Try not to disappoint Itachi." Kisame said.

Sasuke reverts back to his normal state and breathes heavily.

"Kabuto, it's time we depart. Today's not the day to have him yet." Orochimaru said.

"Understood. Next time, Sasuke, we're coming for you." Kabuto said as they disappear.

"Assholes…" Sasuke said then sees Lin and Suyin taking Korra but Zaheer chases after them. "No you don't!" Sasuke yelled dashing.

Zaheer unleashes a blast of air at Lin who manages to dodge the air blast but Zaheer gets close to her but Suyin swings her sister out of the way and bends metal shards from her necklace at Zaheer's glider but Zaheer dodges the glider and goes for the sisters but then something grabs Zaheer's leg and it's a chain kunai and Zaheer looks down to see Sasuke after him.

"That kid… He's Itachi's brother?" Zaheer asked.

"Get away from them, asshole!" Sasuke yelled jumping at Zaheer who tries to air blast at the Uchiha who avoids it and then uses Chidori on the criminal electrocuting him sending him down.

Sasuke falls but Suyin manages to catch Sasuke with a metal cable and they go up the top of the dome.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Actually, we should be thanking you." Lin said.

"So, those guys are the ones after Korra." Sasuke said.

Zaheer folds his glider and lands safely next to his team and they see the four Akatsuki members flying for them.

"We've failed." Zaheer said.

"No. Consider this as a learning step. We'll go after them next time." Itachi said.

"You're right. It's not over yet." Zaheer said looking up at both Korra and Sasuke who glares hatefully at the eight and Zaheer uses his Airbending to create huge cloud of smoke and after it disappears the lava is cool and the eight are gone.

"Where did they go?" Lin asked.

"They can't be far. Guards! Search the entire estate!" Suyin ordered.

"Itachi was working with those assholes after Korra? Now we have more than them and Orochimaru to deal. Now, the Akatsuki are involved." Sasuke said.

Later at Suyin's office Korra lies on a couch waking up.

"This should neutralize the shirshu toxins." Aiwei said using a green bottle to treat Korra and she's getting some movement back.

"You feeling okay, Korra?" Sasuke asked and Korra nods.

"How did Orochimaru manage to get into Zaofu and for that matter, who were those robed guys?" Mako asked.

"Those robed guys are members of the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Akatsuki? What's that mean?" Bolin asked.

"All I know is that they're a group of ninja criminals and my brother's one of them." Sasuke said shocking the four.

"So one of the ones that attacked was your brother? Itachi Uchiha?" Asami asked.

"The same guy, who killed everyone in your clan?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. That shark guy was his partner, but the other two I have no idea about. They're after me for a reason. I just don't know. It's the same for those criminals that're after Korra." Sasuke said.

"So, now we've got eight weird criminals and Orochimaru? Could things get any worse?" Bolin asked.

"How could you let this happen?! You assured me this city was one of the most secured places in the world!" Lin yelled at Suyin.

"It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously, this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me." Suyin said unhappy.

"Su's right. She obviously didn't have anything to do with this, but…how could they have known where we are?" Sasuke asked.

Just then a guard comes in.

"We searched the entire estate. There's no sign of them." The guard informed.

"Well, keep looking!" Lin ordered and the guard leaves.

"It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must have been working with someone." Aiwei said.

"Th-The…guards. It had to be one of them." Korra said.

"I agree." Aiwei said.

"Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" Suyin said storming off.

"Itachi, Orochimaru? What are you up to this time?" Sasuke asked.

It's now daytime and Team Uchiha Avatar, Suyin, Lin, and Aiwei are in an interrogation room and Aiwei sits at a small table talking to a guard.

"What is your full name? Where were you last night? Do you have any knowledge of the people, who tried to kidnap the Avatar and attacked Sasuke Uchiha?" Aiwei asked.

"My name is Zhu Guan." The first guard introduced.

Next the second guard.

"I was patrolling the south wall of the Beifong estates." The second guard said.

Next the third guard.

"I have absolutely no knowledge of the people, who tried to kidnap Korra and attacked Sasuke." The third guard said.

Aiwei looks back at Lin and shakes his head and Lin nods while Korra and Sasuke have look of defeat and later Xiba is next.

"What was I doing last night? Well, before those guys attacked Sasuke, I was working on more weapons to help benders and non-benders, but then during my breakthrough, that was when I heard the commotion outside and I found Sasuke fighting those robed guys and that weird man with the snakes." Xiba explained.

"I see." Aiwei said.

Varrick is next.

"What was I doing last night? Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer. Then, I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing, if you wanna watch it." Varrick said.

"That won't be necessary." Aiwei said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?" Lin suggested.

"Lin, stop!" Korra yelled.

"Su had nothing to do with this!" Sasuke said.

"No, I'll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide." Suyin said sitting down.

"What is your name?" Aiwei asked.

"Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph Beifong and the only sister of Lin and I had nothing to do with the attack last night." Suyin said.

"She's telling the truth." Aiwei said.

"This is going nowhere!" Sasuke said.

"Just bring in the next guard!" Korra said.

The next guard comes in and sits down.

"Give me your name and tell me where you are from." Aiwei said.

"My name is Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu." Hong Li said.

"Do you have any knowledge of the people, who tried to kidnap the Avatar and attacked Sasuke Uchiha?" Aiwei asked.

"No." Hong Li answered.

"Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?" Aiwei asked.

"No, of course not." Hong Li answered.

"You're lying." Aiwei said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not!" Hong Li protested.

"How did they get in and out?! Where are they now?!" Suyin demanded grabbing Hong Li by his armor.

"I don't know. I'm telling you, I didn't help them." Hong Li said.

"You're a traitor to the entire clan!" Suyin yelled.

"I suggest we search his place." Aiwei said.

Later Team Uchiha Avatar and Aiwei search at an apartment complex and begin searching Hong Li's house and as they're looking around Mako finds papers on a desk and picks up a small written note.

"I got something!" Mako said.

"What?" Bolin asked stuffing his face with cookies.

"It looks like it's from them. It says, 'Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous'." Mako read the note.

"Look at this." Asami said holding a book.

"These are the guards' logbooks. All their schedules and routes are in here." Aiwei said.

"That guard knows everything. We have to get him to talk." Korra said.

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now." Mako said.

"What if Hong Li's not working for them?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I mean, what if he's telling the truth? We asked every other guard about the attack and when they said no, they're right. What if Hong Li's not lying?" Sasuke asked.

"Young Sasuke, I assure you he's trying to cover his tracks. He wants you to believe he's innocent, but he's a spy and a traitor. Let's give him time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually." Aiwei said leaving making Sasuke have a suspicious look.

"This is bullcrap." Sasuke said.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked.

"To where the attack took place." Sasuke said leaving the house.

Sasuke is looking into the cooled down lava moat from last night and just then Hawk appears.

"Some attack, huh?" Hawk asked.

"Tell me about it. How could they have known the location of Zaofu and why did they try to take Korra? Why did Itachi attack me last night? What are their motives?" Sasuke asked.

Later Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are on Naga and they arrive.

"Shouldn't you be questioning Hong Li?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Every minute we waste time here, those guys get further away." Mako said.

"Haven't you guys stop to wonder how could a random guard get involved with a group of super bender criminals and ninja criminals?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a good question." Mako said.

"What are you saying?" Korra asked.

"Think about it, Hong Li has been living in Zaofu his whole life and he's only eighteen-years-old. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for thirteen years, right?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what Lin and Tenzin said." Korra said.

"And I don't know how long the Akatsuki's been around, but it has been quite a long time." Sasuke said.

"That's a very logical argument, but we found the evidence and it's pretty overwhelming." Korra said.

Just then Varrick pops up from inside the hole.

"Maybe a little TOO overwhelming." Varrick said.

"Hey, Varrick." Bolin said.

"The hell do you want?" Sasuke asked not happy to see Varrick.

"Well, I was collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li. That Lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes nice exfoliating rocks and…" Varrick was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what you're doing! Just tell me what you want!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, kid. Tense much? I couldn't help but overhear your talk of that evidence and I can smell a conspiracy when I see one. If I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof." Varrick said.

"You mean exactly what you did to me?" Mako asked not happy remembering about the setup.

"Yeah. Remember how great that worked out?" Varrick asked.

"Except Mako and Kakashi busted your sorry ass and then your ass was in prison." Sasuke said.

"Yeah…true." Varrick said.

"Hmm, Varrick has a point. All the evidence points to this guard, but…" Mako stops talking.

"He's a scapegoat." Sasuke said and Mako nods.

"But for who?" Bolin asked.

"There's only one person, who can truly keep a secret in this city." Sasuke said.

"Aiwei." Sasuke and Mako said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. How else would he frame the guard?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go pay that so-called truth seer a visit." Hawk said.

"He IS a truth seer, but he's hiding something." Sasuke said.

The group arrive at Aiwei's house and Bolin peeks out the window.

"He's not home or he's hiding somewhere." Bolin said.

"Or he's invisible." Hawk said.

"OR maybe not home." Sasuke said annoyed.

"We need to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer and those Akatsuki guys, otherwise Su won't believe us." Mako said.

The team enter the house and begin searching and Asami finds a book and flips through page after page.

"It's just an empty book." Asami said.

Bolin finds a jar.

"Hmm, it's like a desert in a jar." Bolin said.

"Bolin, put that down!" Sasuke yelled and Bolin tries to move the jar back bur forgets. "Don't tell you forgot." Sasuke said as he takes the jar and puts it back to where the jar was but then he moves onto the end of the bookshelf and sees marks on the floor.

"These look like scuff marks." Mako said.

"This bookshelf slides open." Sasuke said as he slides the shelf aside and it reveals a cellar.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra asked.

"Could be a strange cellar." Bolin said.

"Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out." Mako said.

"And considering their alliance, Itachi and the other Akatsuki members got in here as well." Sasuke said.

"Aiwei's coming back." Asami said.

The group turn off the stairs and slide the bookshelf back to where it was and they see Aiwei coming in.

"What are you doing in my house?" Aiwei asked. "You are trespassing on property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You better have a good explanation." Aiwei said.

"We do, we do. We actually knocked on your front door and we thought we heard you say 'Come in, in the bathroom'." Bolin said.

"Bolin, just shut up." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Bolin said.

"Look, we're sorry we barged in here, but we came here because things weren't adding up and we thought you might have some answers." Korra said.

"Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea." Aiwei said and the team sit down while Aiwei prepares tea. "Now, what is not ADDING UP exactly. Hong Li was clearly lying and we found his evidence in his apartment." Aiwei said.

"But haven't you stop to think how old he is? How would he even get mixed up with those groups?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps through a relative or he was bribed. Maybe one of those ninja hypnotized him. We will find out those answers in time. If it wasn't him, then who do you think it was?" Aiwei asked.

"We don't know." Asami said.

"You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?" Aiwei asked.

"We want answers, Aiwei." Sasuke said.

"And you think you've found something?" Aiwei asked.

"How did Zaheer and the Aaktsuki get here?" Sasuke asked.

"You have no idea what is coming for you and the Avatar, young Uchiha." Aiwei said.

Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu at Aiwei who bends a metal wall to block the fireball and Mako unleashes a flame blast but nothing happened and so Korra Metalbends into the wall but only makes a small rupture.

"C'mon, he's getting away." Mako said.

"Back off! I'm still a little new to this!" Korra snapped and manages to break through the metal wall.

The gang run down after Aiwei through the cellar and open the door only to find a bomb which explodes but Korra uses Airbending to defend herself and the others.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

"He's gone." Mako said.

Sasuke finds a small opening almost covered in debris.

"He must've escaped through there." Sasuke said.

"Let's clear it out." Korra said as she and Bolin Earthbend to reveal a tunnel entrance.

Just then Lin and Suyin arrive.

"What happened? We heard an explosion." Lin said.

"Where's Aiwei?" Suyin asked.

"This is gonna be hard to believe, Su, but Aiwei betrayed us. He was lying about Hong Li." Sasuke said shocking Suyin.

"No!" Suyin said.

"We confronted him and he bolted out of here." Korra said.

Lin uses seismic senses on the tunnel.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him." Lin said.

"He also rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." Mako said.

"This is how Zaheer and those Akatsuki got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor." Korra said.

"I…trusted him." Suyin said tearing up.

"We all did." Sasuke said.

A guard arrives.

"Is everyone okay?" The guard asked.

"Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!" Lin ordered and the guard leaves while she comforts her sister.

"We're sorry, Su." Sasuke said.

The gang and the sisters return to Suyin's office and the guard arrives.

"What did you find?" Lin asked.

"We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks." The guard answered.

"He had an escape plan all ready to go." Mako said.

"That bastard." Sasuke said.

"I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family. It was all a lie." Suyin said.

"Whoever Zaheer and his gang are, they're more powerful than we thought and they're just as dangerous as the Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"That's why we have to find them. We're holding off our search for Airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent." Korra said.

"And if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer and the Akatsuki." Asami said.

"What if Orochimaru comes at us again?" Bolin asked.

"I'll handle him." Sasuke said.

"No! I don't know much about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but we're not hunting Zaheer's group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you two right now. Orochimaru is also still at large and who knows what he'll do to get to Sasuke. I'm taking you both back to Republic City, where I can protect you." Lin said.

"If Korra and I weren't safe here, then what makes you think we'll be safe there? No matter where we end up, they'll bound to show up. That's why we need to go after them." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. We're not running from them! We're going to stop them." Korra said.

"It's too dangerous. Both of you are not going." Lin said.

"Stop trying to protect us! I'm the Avatar. This is my job." Korra said.

"And Itachi's in this country right now. If I don't stop him, more lives will be lost!" Sasuke said.

"Don't lecture me about jobs and lives!" Lin said.

"Enough! Korra, Sasuke, listen to Lin." Suyin said.

"Seriously? They…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Please, Lin's only looking out for you two. I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice." Suyin said.

"But you still don't know much about the Akatsuki. They're a dangerous bunch of ninjas. They're nothing like anything we've faced before." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, just stop. If Su really thinks what's best for us, then arguing more is just pointless." Korra said.

"I do think it's best." Suyin said.

"Thank you, Su." Lin said.

"Dammit…" Sasuke said.

"Everyone should go get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Suyin said.

Team Uchiha Avatar are in their apartment but then there's a knock on the door and Korra opens it revealing to be Suyin.

"Su." Korra said.

"You sure Naga can track Aiwei?" Suyin asked.

"Yes." Korra said.

"Then here." Suyin said giving the Avatar keys.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go." Suyin said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"I want you guys to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me." Suyin said.

"But you said…" Sasuke was cut off.

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning." Suyin said.

"Thanks, Su." Sasuke said small smiling.

"Yeah. Let's get this guy!" Korra said hugging Suyin.

Sasuke and Korra ride on Naga while Asami drives the jeep and they leave Zaofu to hunt down Aiwei and both Sasuke and Korra have looks of determination while still riding out.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The eighth chapter. Hope this was worth the wait. That's gonna be it from me. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.** **Goodbye for now.**


End file.
